Encontrando lo buscado
by yunypotter19
Summary: UA. ¿Que gana en una balanza amor o odio?, Harry Potter buscará por cielo y tierra al responsable de la muerte de su familia buscará venganza, a pesar de que tiene otro enemigo que también desea su muerte ante todo y la de la persona que el desea matar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos os preguntareis como es posible que suba esto y no actualice la verdad es que he tenido ciertos problemas, entre otros con los médicos al parecer tengo una enfermedad de la que no están muy seguros, y tienen que hacerme algunas pruebas como espero que entendáis esto me tiene un poco agobiada y sin motivación.

Además dicen que en las venas se lleva lo de escribir, pero al parecer lo que portan las mías no están muy contentas, mi sangre parece en huelga lo siento de veras.

El caso es que hoy leyendo un fic por hay pues estaba libre de pruebas médicas se me ocurrió esta idea, el fic se llama Corazón Salvaje, y una escena me trajo este fic a la cabeza, y espero que sea corto y termine de escribirlo hoy, pues no quiero teneros esperando mucho, como seguramente pasará con otros fics que tengo debido a lo de los médicos, lo único bueno es que no me dejaron ingresada.

La prueba que más miedo me da aun no me la han hecho y es por eso que estoy un poco nerviosa y sin animo de escribir aunque hoy me dio por esto.

Espero me perdonéis y que os guste si es así dejadme un rewies para subirlo entero o no.

_**Encontrando lo buscado.**_

_**Cap. 1:**_

Se podría decir que era unapersona normal en donde las hubiese si no fuera por el hecho de haberme escapado de casa de forma que nadie me hubiese visto, me había metido en el primer barco que vi y me hubiese ocultado a la vista de todos.

Ahora me encontraba en la bodega del barco tratando con todas mis fuerzas de recordar todo lo que me habían enseñado mis amigos hasta ese momento.

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si no hubiesen intentado que me casara con esa persona en específico.

Lo cierto es que en parte la culpa podría decirse que era mía, aunque por su puesto nunca lo reconocería ante nadie.

El barco en el que me metí sin ni siquiera percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo y sin comprobar antes de que se trataba, resultó ser ni más ni menos que un barco pirata a las ordenes de uno de los piratas más temidos en el puerto de nuestra ciudad rubí.

El pirata en cuestión era ni más ni menos que uno de los más odiados en casi todas las regiones, aunque lo cierto es que a ojos de todos los piratas eran todos unos malditos detestables.

Tan solo tenía 12 años y ya me encontraba en mi aventura seguramente la más peligrosa de toda mi vida, aunque en parte no podía dejar de pensar que este sería el principio de mi vida en realidad.

Mi puñal era lo que mejor manejaba aunque para que mentirnos mis amigos me habían enseñado muy bien el arte de la espada, tan solo llevaba dos años con ella y ya era algo que parecía una estensión de mí.

Todos decían que parecía tener un don con todos los objetos cortantes, no sabían si eso era o no una buena idea.

Decidí salir a cubierta para dejarme ver por todos los que se encontraban en el barco, ya habían pasado cuatro días de que zarparán con todo lo que pudieron arrasar de puerto rubí, y lo cierto es que habría seguido escondiéndome si un muchacho de mi misma edad no me hubiese encontrado en la bodega, lo que consiguió que me delatara ante su capitán.

Al salir de mi escondite, me ví entre todos los piratas a bordo del barco.

Todos me miraban con sonrisas odiosas y con cierto brillo un tanto malévolo en sus ojos, de algo tenía que estar seguro esto no sería un buen recibimiento para mí.

-Vaya vaya veo que hemos encontrado un polizón.- una voz susurrante y que arrastraba las palabras se hizo escuchar en todo el barco.

Venía acercándose a mí con sigilo y tranquilidad, sabía que no podía escapar, a su lado venía el muchacho de mi edad, y al otro lado una joven que parecía ser un poco más joven que el muchacho y yo.

-Bueno espero que al menos tenga carne suficiente en su haber para alimentar a los tiburones, eso nos ahorraría tener que tirar a cualquiera de mis hombres.-

Varias risas se escucharon por todo el lugar una que no se escuchó fue la de la niña y la mía, pues era el objeto de la amenaza.

-Pero si el polizón es simplemente un pequeño muchacho, no creo que tenga más edad que Draco.- se escuchó la voz de otra persona en la cubierta la voz de una mujer.

-Cuando requiera de tú voz te haré hablar Narcisa.- la voz del hombre sonó altanera y desafiante.

-Pero es cierto que es tan solo un muchacho, uno descarado y con cierto valor pues a osado meterse en el barco de ni más ni menosLucius Malfoy, puede que sea hasta cierto punto útil mi capitán.- una voz tenebrosa pero con un cierto toque de conciliación se hizo escuchar en esta ocasión la de un hombre.

-Veo Severus que te agrada que mi barco se este convirtiendo en un maldito recogedor de niños.-

-Mi señor tan solo hacerlo manejar una espada, reconozco a este joven de haberlo visto en las calles, hacerlo luchar contra el mejor espadachín del barco, mi señor os aseguro que os será grato verlo.- el hombre se puso delante de mí en esta ocasión y pude verlo, cabellos negros y cogidos en una coleta, nariz aguileña, y ojos astutos, no era ni muyalto pero tampoco bajo, y parecía fuerte y astuto, sobre todo astuto, un hombre a tener en cuenta y cuidado.

-Así que bueno con la espada, veamos, Nott un paso al frente.-

Un hombre alto sin duda fuerte, con una espada corta en sus manos cosa estraña para su estatura y su complexión, se acercó, sus cabellos grises, su sonrisa horrorosa y sus ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo pero no del mismo color.

Agarré con firmeza el cuchillo en mí mano.

Me coloqué de forma que pudiera saltar si me hacía falta, y aferré mi cuchillo con fuerza, el hombre comenzó a moverse de forma burlona imitando mis pasos tal vez no me percaté muy bien pues tan solo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, y era herir a ese hombre para salvar mi vida, demostrar que podía servir de algo además de alimento para los peces y otros seres del mar.

Sus manos cambiaban el cuchillo entre ellas con rápidez y cambiaba de lugar de ataque cuando menos se lo podía esperar el hombre llamado Nott, su agilidad era también ventaja, era joven y fuerte para su edad, aunque con cierto disgusto sobre su altura.

Con un rápido movimiento clavó su cuchillo a la altura del muslo derecho del hombre, lo sacó con rápidez y con otro giro lo clavó a su vez en el muslo izquierdo, el hombre grito mientras que gritos de aprovación y de descontento se escuchaban.

Sin preocuparse de los sonidos, se irgió completamente hasta donde su altura le permitía y el hombre que se encontraba encorvado recibió la culata del puñal en toda la nariz, para que dspués el muchacho hiciera bajar el puñal a la muñeca que pertenecía a la mano que el hombre utilizaba para agarrar la espada corta, y clavarselo sin miramientos en esta.

La espada cayó a los pies del joven y la cogió a la vez que arrancaba el puñal de la muñeca, dejando esta sangrando al igual que las otras dos heridas ya hechas antes.

Con ambas armas en sus manos el muchacho colocó la espada y el puñal a la altura una del cuello del hombre el otro apuntando a su ojo derecho.

Lucius Malfoy miraba al muchacho sorprendido, por la frialdad de sus movimientos, por la forma de herir sin miramientos, y por la exactitud, agilidad y rápidez dde sus movimientos.

Miraba al joven fascinado y a la vez deseoso de ver más de él, comtempló como Nott comenzaba a temblar cuando el joven al no recibir ordén de detenerse o de continuar, hechó hacía atrás el puñal dispuesto a clavarselo al hombre en el ojo derecho.

Fue Severus el que detuvo su mano apunto de llevar acabo ese hecho.

-Bueno señor como habrá podido comprobar hasta es bueno con un puñal.-

-Sin duda, toda una suerte su aparición y sin duda un buen reemplazo.-

-¿Reemplazo?- escuchó que algunos preguntaban con cierto tono de miedo.

El muchachovió a Lucius Malfoy caminar hacia él y poner su mano en su hombro.

Sintió como le oprimía el mismo pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento al respecto, vió su cabello rubio platino cogido en una coleta sus cabellos eranmás largos que los de Severus y muchos otros hombres en el barco, y sus ojos eran azules heladores, y mostraban frialdad cuando dijo:

-Así es, en lugar del muchacho lo que arrojaremos al mar será a Nott, algo que ha dejado de ser útil en este barco.-

Todos enmudecieron y algunos gruñeron disgustados a la vez que miraban al muchacho con odio, Nott tan solo sentía miedo al saber cual sería su destino.

El muchacho se sintió con cierta tranquilidad, y en cierto modo contento consigo mismo, pues uno de sus secretos deseos era ser pirata, nunca había abrigado la idea de pertenecer a ese barco, pero ese había sido su destino, ahora su aventura y su vidadarían comienzo.

Los días fueron pasando Nott se encontraba atado de pies y manos a la espera del lugar donde sería arrojado, en el barco las cosas eran un tanto tensas entre los hombres, algunos admiraban al joven otros lo odiaban y había alguno que lo temía.

Lo habían visto manejar diferentes cuchillos y diferentes espadas, parecían sin duda ser algo que pertenecían a él daba igual el tamaño, el peso cualquier cosa, para el muchacho esos objetos eran parte de él.

Una persona que en el barco lo miraba con receloera Draco Malfoy el hijo del capitán de su misma edad, parecía ofendido y hasta cierto punto celoso del muchacho, pues su padre parecía admirar al joven y su arrojoante todo.

Según iban pasando losdías Draco se sentía más y más desplazado hasta el punto de que su padre parecía apreciar a ese muchacho por encima de su madre inclusibe, él había aceptado el hecho de no ser aceptado y querido por su padre pro el que hubiera alguien que si lo fuera hasta ese grado lo enfurecía y hacía odiar a esa persona sin miramientos, y un deseo que su padre había intentado inculcar en él comenzaba a nacer, el odio y el deseo de venganza, a la vez que las ganas de matar a ese muchacho entrometido.

Se percató de que la niña que llevaba en el barco un tiempo lo miraba asustada y con un brillo de anhelo en sus castaños ojos.

-¿Qué miras niña?- contestó enfadado.

-¿Acaso te importa?- fue la primera vez que escuchó la voz de esa joven, y le resultó demasiado aniñada para ella, aunque su voz al ser aun un niño no era muy varonil.

-No me mires más o ordenaré que te den un latigazo.- dijo despectivamente.

La niña se irgió en su corta estatura y lo miró ofendida.

-No sabes quien soy yo, asqueroso pirata así que mide tus palabras.-

Era cierto que no sabía quien era, pero ella parecía no saber que era una prisionera del barco.

-Según se eres una prisionera de mi padre puedo ordenar que te maten en cualquier momento.-

-Soy Ginny Weasley, hija deLord Arthur Weasley, y cuando mi padre venga a buscarme todos vosotros asquerosos piratascaeréis ante él.-

Una sonora bofetada hizo callar a la muchacha haciéndola caer al suelo, Severus Snape uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, miraba a la chica con enfado, y estaba seguro de que deseaba darle más a la chica, pero él se contuvo.

Levantó a la joven del suelo y la puso de pié.

-No eres nadie mocosa insensata deverías de olvidarte de ese nombre, a partir de ahora serás solamente Ginny, y aprenderás cual es tú sitio en este barco.-

la empujó hacía delante sin miramientos mientras le lanzaba unos pantalones que Draco reconoció como suyos y una camiseta también de él, los zapatos sin embargo eran más pequeños.

-Señores os traigo unagran noticia.- la voz de su padre lo hizo girar a mirarlo, y se encontró con el muchacho de ojos acaramelados y cabellos castaños al lado derecho de su padre, y se enfado mucho.

Todos en el barco le tomarón atención hasta Ginny y Severus se percató Draco de que le prestaban atención.

La sonrisa en los labios de su padre y el brillo en los ojos lo hizo sentir un escalofrío y cuando hablo supo por qué.

-Estamos llegando a puerto Esperanza.-

Ginny ahogó un grito de asombro y cierta felicidad, Severus Snape le propinó otro golpe para que cayara y el muchacho miraba con sus ojos acarameladosla situación ante él de forma inexpresiba.

-Si pequeña mocosa tú puerto esta cerca, y tú padre estará ensartado en esta espada al finalizar la nueva Luna.- las risas no se hicieron esperar al ver los ojos de la niña llenarse de lágrimas y escuchar sus gritos desesperados.

Draco Malfoy no odiaba a esa niña tanto para desear su sufrimiento y no rió con todos, Severus Snape astuto y calculador lo notó, y sus risas se incrementaron más.

--&--

Los días eran tan largos como correspondían al verano, Arthur Weasley, se desesperaba cada vez más, y se sentía cada momento de sus días culpándose y desesperándose sin remedio.

Hacía varias semanas que su mujer y su hijahabían partido hacía puerto rubí a comprar telas, su mujer Molly se había negado a que él las acompañase debido a todos sus hijos varones.

Bill, Chaley Percy llevaban la tienda en la ciudad de la esperanza, Fred y George sehabían enrolado en un barco y llevaban telas a otros lugares n ese momento se encontrban viajando a la ciudad deLord Lupin pues este les había pedido todo un cargamento de sus telaspara la señora Lupin, y por último su hijo Ron, él le había dicho a su mujer que podía dejar a su hijo en casa de los Potter y viajar con ellas pero su mujer testaruda se había negado y desde que las vió zarpar sintió un tremendo vació en su interior y un temor que en ese momento leestaba comentando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No temas amigo las volverás a ver, estoy seguro de ello.- James Potter, un hombre con dinero como él, y con tan solo un hijo de la misma edad que Ron y una mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida y de la que estaba seguro no se separaría de ella por más tiempo que pasase era su mejor amigo.

-James yo sin embargo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, siento esta opresión en el pecho es como si Molly no existiera en este mundo ya, y como simi pequeña Ginny estubiera en constante peligro, aunque siento que tiene a alguien protegiéndola, aunque eso empecé a sentirlo hace poco, lo que me atemoriza y tranquiliza a la vez.-

-Ya veras que están ambas en ciudad rubí esperando que zarpe el barco que las traerá de vuelta a casa.-

-Espero que así sea James amigo mio, sino no se que haría.-

James bebió de su baso un poco de su contenido y suspiró sin que su amigo lo viera, sus cabellos negroscubrían sus ojos castaños que contaban también con unas gafas invento del viejo Albus Dumbledore, quelo hacían ver mejor, y también ocultar de manera más eficaz su propio temor sobre lo que les podía haber sucedidoa Molly y Ginny, pues su amigo no sabía que él había escritoa Lady Mcgonagall en puerto rubi la dueña de casi todas las tiendas de telas de la ciudad rubí y ella le había contestado inmediatamente diciéndole que ni Lady Molly Weasley comola pequeña Ginny habían atracado en puerto rubí en las últimas semanas.

-Harry, Ron detenganse o acabarán haciéndose daño.- la voz de su mujer lo llevó a mirar a donde su hijo y su mejor amigo luchaban con espadas de madera, sonriendo y con habilidad.

Él también sonrió su hijo era bastante bueno con la espada, no creía que tuvieserival con estas, contaba con once años, aunque ese día era su cumpleaños doceavo.

Estaba orgulloso de como había crecido hasta ese momento, era idéntico a él como todosdecían pero sus ojos y había que añadir su carácter eran deLily su mujer, su amiga y la persona a la que más quería.

El cabello de su hijo era negro como el suyo y también completamente indomable, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda idénticos a los de Lily, lo quelo hacían tener siempre una grata esperanza, estaban cubiertos por unas gafas parecidas a las suyas, pues su hijo tampoco veía del todo bien.

Era un chico alegre aunque cuando se enfadaba sin duda era alguien a tener en cuenta al menos eso opinaban los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.

Ambos con quince añostemían un poco al joven Potter y eso era algo a tener en cuenta la verdad sitan joven ya era así no quería conocerlo como adulto pues algo le decía que sería alguien a temer y tener en cuenta pues siendoya tan bueno con las armas, era un chico inteligente también y además con genio de sobra para repartir por doquier, sin duda un chico que daría que hablar.

Notó que comenzaba a oscurecer y que la Luna en todo su esplendor comenzaba a anunciar que llegaba su hora de reinado.

Sonrió al ver como Lily discutía con ambos jóvenes para que entraran a la casa pues según ella ya era la hora de la cena.

Sonrió también al vera Arthur llamando a sus hijos que caminaban hacía la casa.

Ellos se encontraban de visita en la mansión Weasley pues Arthur se sentía cada vez peor y Lily sugirió ir a celebrar allí el cumpleaños de su hijo, Arthur los había invitado a quedarse a dormir pues su casa estaba un poco lejosy Harry había insistido tanto en eso que ambos accedieron a quedarse.

Aunque James sentía una especie de temor que supo disimular muy bien sobretodo al ver lo preocupado que se encontraba Arthur y las malas noticias que lehabían llegado a él mismo hacía poco.

La cena fue exquisita y Harry se divirtió lo indecible con todos los Weasley, allí se encontraban también la hija de uno de los criados de la casa de Weasley a la que trataban como a una más de la familia, Luna Lovegood, la cual había perdido a su madre de muy pequeña en un naufragio y tan solo su padre había sobrevivido Arthur se sentía un poco culpable de esa muerte y por ello la niña tenía todos los lujos de una Weasley.

Todos los más pequeños fueron acostados a temprana hora, mientras los adultos hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Un tremendo estruendo hizo temblar la casa, y Arthur y James se levantarón alterados seguidos por los tres hijos mayores de Arthur.

Escucharon ruidos de cañones, y James se sintió un poco mal, no le gustaba estartan cerca del puerto, y la casa de Arthur estaba bastante cerca, y los cañones seoían como si fuera justo al otro lado de la pared donde estaban disparando.

-Papa, papa.- Arthur Weasley se tensó muchísimo cuando escuchó la voz de su hija, asustada y agitada.

Sin pensar en nada corrió hacía la puerta seguido por sus tres hijos, Lily corrió con James hacía el cuarto que Harry y Ron competían.

Al entrar en el cuarto ambos despertaron a los niños y los obligaron a meterse en un armario de la habitación continua.

Resulto ser el cuarto de Bill Weasley.

Ambos chicos escucharon voces y gritos en la casa, escucharon a una niña llorar, y Ron salió de donde se ocultaban pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de Ginny su hermana pequeña.

Harry se tropezó con una espada pequeña pero de verdad al intentar salir del armario sin pensarlo la cogió, pues los gritosno podían ser por una tontería, y él también creyó escuchar los gritos de Ginny y ella era su amiga, no podía permitir que le pasara nada a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, y si él podía hacer algo lo haría.

Se encaminó con cuidado a la habitación queantes habían estado ocupando él y Ron y se encontró con una escena que no le gustó nada, tres hombres y dos muchachos queno parecían ser mayores que él se encontraban riendo socarronamente ante su madre que estaba aterrorizada, pero con una espada entre las manos y su padre que miraba a los cinco con furia y enfado.

Uno de los hombres irió a su padre en el vientre cuando se interpuso entre él y su madre.

Su padre caía con cuidado al suelo mientras fijaba sus castaños ojos en los verdes de él y lo invadía el miedo al ver que su padre perdía su luz habitual.

Su madre gritó con desesperación atrapando el cuerpo de su padre antes de que diera contra el suelo y dejando caer la espada al suelo.

Mientras veía los ojos verdes de su madre soltar lágrimas por primera vez en supresencía Harry sentía un deseo tremendo de intervenir y detener lo que estaba seguro iba a pasar ahora, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Uno de los muchachos el de cabello rubio y el que parecía ser frío como el hielo con ojos grises, grito:

-Se supone que solo Weasley debían morir.-

-Y todos los criados Draco pues sino no tendría sentidopodrían reconocernos por el asesinato de los Weasley.-

-Ellosno tenían aspecto de criados.- dijo el chico con cierto enfado.

Harry pudo notar como uno de los hombres de cabellos negros mirabaa Draco un tanto preocupado y sintió sus ojos también negros fijarse en él.

Pareció sorprendido y lo vió mirar por primera vez a la mujer con sorpresa.

-Draco si no te sientes capaz de esto sal de aquí y vuelve al barco.- el otro joven hablo por primera vezy Harry lo comtempló, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de su padre y no parecía perturbado por lo que había sucedido en ese lugar al contrario parecía de lo más cómodo en esa situación.

El joven al que habían llamado Draco segiró y Harry pudo ver odio en sus ojos grises hacía ese joven lo vió apuntar al chico comenzar una batalla con las espadas que ambos portaban.

Lily gritó al ver como dos muchachos se enfrentaban entre si.

El de cabellos rubios cayó a su ladoy Lily lo intentó ayudar consiguiendo que la espada del otro muchacho la hiriera a ella en el pecho.

Ahogó un grito y fue en ese momento y como antes había echo su padre queLily lo vió, sus ojos se agrandaron y gritó de dolor a la vez que de desesperación por lo que le pasaría a él.

Los tres hombres se fueron del cuarto dejando los dos cadáveres y ambos jóvenes luchando entre si, lo cierto es que no les agradaba estar presentes cuando el hijo del jefe fuera asesinado.

Draco al ver como el otro muchacho acababa con la vida de esa mujer, sintió que hervía de cólera, era una vida que se había perdido injustamente, ellosparecían estar allí por casualidad, no deverían de haber muerto, y sin embargo el otro muchacho parecía impasible ante lo que acababa de hacer, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan frío?, ¿cómo podía su padre esperar eso de él?

Se levantó furioso y atacó al muchacho del cual no había querido saber ni su nombre, ambas espadas se encontraron de nuevo, y esta vez el muchacho de cabellos castaños lo derribó incluso antes, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco cayó al suelo y se giró justo cuando el muchacho se lanzaba a clavarle la espada, él había perdido la suya en algún lugar al caer al suelo la buscó con desespración para impedir el ataque pero esta no aparecía.

Harry al ver que iban a matar al chico y comprendiendo que allí parado no iba a hacer nada, corrió hacía el muchacho que había clavado su espada en el pecho de su madre aunque por accidente, eso para él no contaba.

Su espada encontró la del otro muchacho y este saltó hacía atrás sorprendido por la intrusión.

Miró al muchacho que se encontraba delante de él y después al hombre en el suelo y comprendió lo que pasaba aunque no dió señal de ello.

Draco miró al chico y suspiro un poco aliviado comenzó a buscar su espada por todo el suelo, cosa que dejó de hacer al ver como esos dos muchachos comenzaban una lucha entre ellos.

Las espadasparecían sus propias manos y ambos eran ágiles, y buenos con ellas, Draco los envidió a ambos, su padre lo menospreciaba por no manejar la espada de esa forma, se sintió inferior y más al darse cuenta de que el nuevo chico parecía más joven aun que él.

Ambos con sus espadas se estaban probando y se intentaban hacer de menos, las espadas de ambosparecían echas para otras personas pero no importaba pues las manejaban como propias, ambos disfrutaban de las espadas y sus encuentros los hacían bibrar a ambos.

Pero lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran sin importar nada a su alrededor fue mirarse a los ojos.

Ambos sintieron una especie de descargar, comprendiendo que estaban destinados a esa lucha y a muchas más, el mirar los ojos acaramelados del joven le hizo comprendera Harry que había encontrado su destino encontrar y destruir a ese asesino así su vida se fuera con la de él.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y lanzó una estocada más, haciendo que la espada del joven cayera al suelo a los pies de Draco y que este la cogiera.

Ambos rubio y pelinegro apuntaron sus espadas al cuello del otro muchacho.

El joven sonrió, propinó una patada al chico rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo recuperando su espada, mientras sacaba una daga de una de sus mangas, y propinaba al chico de pelo negro un corte en una de las mangas de la camisa de dormir que el chico portaba.

Harry se llevó la mano al corte, pero no dudo en hacerle otro igual al joven en el brazo contrario al suyo, aunque su corte fue más parecido a una marca.

Draco se dispuso a levantarse cuando unas voces y gritos comenzaban a escucharse en la casa, uno de los hombres que antes había visto morir a sus padres entró en la habitación corriendo.

Vio como ambos jóvenes se miraban con odio, y se preguntó por que había dejado que se enfrentaran si él sabía que eso podría traer problemas.

Sin ser notado fué hasta donde Draco y murmuró en su oído:

-Este sitio es mejorpara tí.- Draco se intentó girar para ver quien le hablaba pero le propinaron un golpe en la nuca con tal fuerza que cayó inconsiente en el acto, Harry se giró con rápidez al escuchar al chico caer a sus espaldas al suelo y el otro muchacho aprovechó para darle en la cabeza igual que acababan de hacercon Draco.

Harry sintió que le habrían la cabeza, y su vista se nubló cayendo en una oscuridad odiosa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro mientras caía al hombre de cabellos y ojos negros.

-Así son los piratas.- dijo este sin más mientras los ojos verdes se cerraban.

-Hermes es hora de irnos llegaron refuerzos.-

-En un momento.- Harry escuchaba esas frases pero dejó de escuchar y lo último que sintió fue como algo comenzaba a rasparle en la frente entre el dolor de la nuca y el de la frente Harry no pudo evitar caer en la oscuridad completamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Severus murmuró asustado al ver como el muchacho se arrancaba la manga de su propia camisa y miraba el corte que tenía.

-Esa marca nunca se irá, es justo estar por igual.-

Cogió un cristal que había por el suelo de un objeto que la mujer le había tirado antes a los hombres para herirlos con lo que fuera y lo clavó no de forma profunda en la frente del muchacho de cabellos negros.

Cuando acabó miró con desprecioa Draco y salió dela habitación, Severus Snape pudo ver su marca y miró la frente del chico suspiro eso a Albus no le gustaría nada.

-Harry Potter marcado por un rayo en la frente, al parecer es después de todo un buen oponente.- dijo este y salió del cuarto.

Corrió fuera de la casa y comenzó a correr hacía el barco de Lucius Malfoy al llegar al puerto sus ojos se encontraron con otros grises y unos azules, él tan solo miró la casa Weasley y sonrió de forma fría dando a entender lo que allí había pasado.

--&--

Sirius Balck acompañado por algunos de sus hombres corrió al interior de la casa pues justo en el momento en que su barco "_La Esmeralda_" llegaba al puerto había visto a "_La Serpiente_" atracando en puerto esperanza.

Todos corrieron a sus puestos y algunos a los cañones, no sirvió de nada los dispararon pero no hicieron diana, y al verlos desembarcar y correr hacía la casa de Arthur Weasley se había temido lo peor.

Corrió desesperado por lo que se podía encontrar en esta, y lo primero que vió fue el cuerpo deArthur Weasley acompañado por el de Charley y Percy los tres muertos desarmados y sin poder defenderse, Arthur Weasley tenía las mejillas anegadas en lagrimas, lo que le hizo suponer que no había sido el primero en morir.

Corió al interior de la casa y se encontró con la escena de Bill Weasley el varón mayor de estos abrazando y protegiendo al menor de los varones Weasley.

Retiró al mayor del pequeño y vio que ambos estaban llenos de sangre, pero comprovó que el único herido de muerte además era el mayor, Ron Weasley parecía haber sobrevivido después de todo.

Escuchó murmullos en la parte de arriba y corrió a comprobar ese piso, encontró cadáveres de los criados a su paso algunos con armas otros acurrucados como cobardes.

Pasó por varias habitaciones, hasta que llegó a donde una niña que reconoció como Luna Lovegood, intentaba desesperadamente despertar a un joven de cabellos negros.

Sirius Balck sintió que su corazón se le paraba en el acto, comenzó a negar freneticamente desesperado por lo que estaba comenzando a entender, dos cuerpos de personas mayores un hombre y una mujer, estaban juntas y sangrando, un muchacho rubio estaba desmayado pues se notaba que respiraba en el suelo, un muchacho al que no conocía de nada, pero estaba sudado por lo que había participado en la batalla y si se encontraba allí y vivo es que había luchado a favor de ellos, pues los del otro bando que quedaban en la casa estaban todos muertos.

Caminó con cuidado hacía donde Luna se encontraba llena de lagrimas y sintió que él comenzaba a llorar de rabia impotencia y de odio hacía si mismo por no llegar a tiempo.

Miró a los dos adultos y los reconocióJames y Lily Potter, su única familia, su hermano desde niños, estaba muerto al lado de la mujer que amaba como siempre había predicho que moriría.

-Harry, Harry, porfavor Harry despierta.- los sollozos de Luna lo hicieron volver a la realidad y mirara Harry, sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, pues de la frente del chico salía sangre la niña se rasgó su vestido y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de la frente del chico, ambos ahogaron la niña un grito y él una esclamación al ver la marca que el muchacho portaba en la frente.

-¿Cón quien te batiste Harry?, ¿a quien conseguiste plantar cara para esto?, Albus se enfadará cuando lo sepa, él tenía otros planes para ti.-

Cogió la mano de la niña y comenzó él a limpiar la marca de la frente le sorprendió que se la hubieran hecho en ese lugar pues sabía que esas marcas se hacían en los brazos o incluso en el pecho pero no en la frente alguien parecía desear informar de que Harry Potter era un buen contrincante y que ya tenía su vida marcada y elegido ser la presa de alguien.

--&--

Hermes caminó entre todos los del barco recibiendo palabras de animo, otros lo miraban con cierto respeto y miedo, pero Lucius Malfoy lo miraba admirado por la joya que había encontrado.

Un joven guerrero sin temor a la muerte ni a la suya ni a impartir la de los demás.

Le asignó un camerino, pero el chico dijo que primero debía bajar a la bodega a por una cosa que allí se encontraba, al desaparecer Draco lehabían sido entregadas sus ropas pues el joven no tenía ropas suyas en el barco.

Cuando bajó al camerino se quitó las ropas que llevaba puestas y miró con cierto desprecio su propio cuerpo, contempló la herida que lehabían infringido en el brazo y comenzó a curarsela sin mayor problema.

Hasta que escuchó un pequeño ruido y algo caer al suelo.

Levantó la vista y se incorporó del barril donde se había sentado y sus ojos acaramelados se encontraron con unos castaños llenos de lágrimas y sumamente sorprendidos por lo que estaban contemplando, Hermes solo atinó a mirar su cuerpo y volver a ponerse la camisa con suma rápidez para cubrirse.

Ginny miró hacía otro lado un poco avergonzada y sin dejar de llorar aun por su familia, todos muertos, maldita sea, y todo por su culpa, todos muertos, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y deseaba poder arrancarselo con sus propias manos para que no le doliese tanto la perdida que había sufrido.

-Llorar no arreglará nada.- escuchó que le decía el muchacho de forma fría.

-¿Es mejor ser lo que tú eres?-

-Lo que soy es lo que han hecho de mí, el furor de la venganza y el odio me mueven.- dijo Hermes entre dientes.

-¿Hasta el extremo de llegar a esto?- lo señalo y se señalo a si misma.

-Hasta el extremo de desear la muerte de todo aquel que me hizo sufrir, y si en el camino he de matar a otros que así sea.-

-Eso es muy cruel.-

-Es mejor que estar llorando sin hacer nada.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que te mate?-

-A mí no tendrías motivo de matarme yo no maté a nadie de tu familia, pero si puedo enseñarte a matar a los que lo hicieron.- dijo este sin más.

-Enseñame pues, combierteme en una asesina como tú, que no sienta nada ante una vida perdida, que sea tan fría que no me importe nada, enseñame a vengar a mi familia.-

Hermes la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso haré.- dijo sin más se giró y se dispuso a salir de la bodega pero antes cogió una pequeña bolsita del suelo y se la corgó al cuello.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Hermes Granger.- dijo este sin más.

Ginny no volvió a preguntar tan solo señaló la marca en su brazo y dijo:

-¿Quien te marcó?-

-Un muchacho que no volverá a tocarme, fue en tú casa tenía cabellos negros y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.-

-Harry.- dijo Ginny en un murmulloy Hermes la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Un nuevo enemigo que mataré cuando tenga oportunidad.- Ginny pudo sentir el odio de este y sonrió de medio lado, sabía lo bueno queera Harry con la espada, no podría matarlo estaba segura de ello.

Hermes Granger se estaba metiendo en una trampa peligrosa, pensó mientras caminaba decidida tras sus pasos.

Ambos subieron a la cubiertay Ginny comenzó a aprender lo que era odiar y demostrar, todos los del barco mirarona Hermes y a Ginny y sintieron respeto por uno y cierta curiosidad por lo que la niña podría llegar a ofrecerles en un futuro, pues sus ojos mostraban puro fuego.

--&--

Bueno hasta aquí elprimer cap si queréis más decídmelo y lo subiré entre mañana y pasado hoy terminaré de escribirlo.

Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos y perdón por toda la espera que os doy a los que leeis mis otras historias, pero pienso que mejor escribir motivada y con animo a hacerlo mal.

Siento las falta de ortografía hastala próxima si queréis leer más claro.

Por cierto el nombre de Hermes lo cogí de algún fic pido que me disculpe de quien sea, pero es que no sabía cual otro poner, gracias por todo a todos buybuy.


	2. Al fin en mis manos

_**Cap 2:**_

_**Cinco años después:**_

Se encontraba paseando por puerto esperanza habían pasado cuatro años desde que lo abandono y se marchó de la ciudad en la que había vivido durante trece años de su vida, ahora llevaba desde esa misma edad recoriendo los mares y oceanos en busca de venganza contra aquellos que habían echo de su vida lo que era ahora.

Tanto él como los que restaban de los Weasley excluyendo a la menor de todos y a la única mujer de los hermanos que había deshaparecido a la edad de once años cuando había ido con su madre a la ciudad rubí para comprar prendas, adornos y otras cosas que Molly Weasley había decidido adquirir.

Fred, George, y Ron Weasley se habían unido en la cruzada de vengar a sus familias, Luna Lovegood quien consideraba a los Weasley como su propia familia y además había perdido a su padre en la masacre de la familia y criados de los Weasley se había unido a la cruzada.

Y él Harry Potter estaba en la cabeza de todos ellos dispuesto a ser el que acabase con más piratas que ninguno a pesar de que él mismo se había conertido en uno, pues lo mejor para encontrar y despedazar a un pirata era ser otro.

El barco que los llevaba a todos ellos en sus viajes había sido ofrecido por su padrino y tío tan deseoso como él de vengar las muertes de todos sus seres queridos.

"_La esmeralda_" el barco pirata que había comenzado a ser conocido por todos los lugares y que estaba ansioso por encontrarse en alguna ocasión con_ "La serpiente_" capitaneada ni más ni menos que por Lucius Malfoy, responsble de varios saqueos y muertes.

Y ellos iban a su caza, Harry, junto con sus demás amigos y la tripulación de su tío habían hecho un alto tras enfrentarse en las orillas de puerto rubí con un barco pirata capitaneado por un jóven bastante bueno con las armás, impertinente y al parecer hasta cierto punto deseoso de encontrar a alguien en la mar.

Otro deseoso de venganza a partir de ese momento, pues después de su encuentro Harry ya no solo portaba el rayo en su frente que se lo había hecho alguien de la tripulación de Lucius Malfoy sino una nueva marca en su hombro derecho, le extraño que fuera una serpiente pues la nave era totalmente negra y simiestra, sus velas sin embargo era verdes, y portaban una calavera en ellas en lugar de llevarla en la bandera, además de una serpiente saliendo de la boca de la calavera, la nave tenía un nombre estraño y a la vez escalofriante.

Debía reconocer que cuando se enfrentó contra el capitan de ese barco sintió cierto miedo y respeto, pero no el suficiente para amedrentarlo a él, pues con diecisiete años que contaba ya se había ganado el respeto de todos los de la tripulación y ni si quiera los mayores se atrevían a desovedecerlo, el joven de_ "La Mortia_" era sin duda mayor que él tendría diecinueve o veinte años, pero parecía también tener el respeto de su tripulación, su nombre Lord Voldemort, o como él había descubierto en algunas cantinas Tom Ryddel al aprecer en su tripulación contaban con un boca floja que si era bien pillado por las personas adecuadas podría ser una buena fuente de información al igual que el que le había contado todo eso, el nombre de la pobre rata de _"La Mortia" _Peter Pettigriw_._

Caminaba mirando todo con cuidado y cautela mientras que algunos de los de su tripulación compraban bastantes cosas, Neville Longbottom un joven de su edad estaba en el puesto de las hiervas, era para decirlo de alguna manera el curandéro o mejor dicho el sustituto de curandéro del barco, Albus Dumbledore se había unido en su hazaña y los ayudaba a ser piratas, contra piratas toda una contrariedad para algunos, podría decirse que se dedicaban a lo mismo que los piratas, salbo por que ellos robaban a los piratas para devolvérselo a sus dueños.

Aunque Harry hacía todo eso su único deseo era tener entre sus manos a la embarcación de Lucius Malfoy, y matar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres y de la mitad de la familia Weasley.

Cerró los ojos ante el olor de una fruta que le encantaba y a su mente acudieron como siempre que hacía lo mismo en cualquiera de las situaciones en las que se encontrase unos ojos acaramelados que lo atormentaban como al peor de los prisioneros, era una tortura no poder cerrar los ojos sin invocar esos ojos, por los que sentía curiosidad y odio uno muy grande, pues sabía que el muchacho dueño de esos ojos había apuñalado a su madre en el pecho causándole la muerte y no había aparecido el más mínimo remordimiento en su rostro en ningún momento.

-Veo que encontraste tú fruta favorita Potter.- esa voz inconfudible donde fuera, pues su forma de arrastrar las palabras y su modo tan particular de decir su apellido era algo inconfundible, abrió los ojos mientras desechaba de su mente esos ojos de nuevo y miró al joven de su misma edad por unos meses de ojos grises y cabello rubio platino, un joven apuesto para todas las mujeres en las cantinas o donde fuesen, elegante hasta con la vestimenta más pobre, y altanero hasta con el mismisimo rey si hacía falta.

-Malfoy veo que encontraste el camino indicado, te felicito ya no necesitaras que te lleve con cinturón de cuero atado al cuello.- ambos se dieron la mano en forma de saludo, desde los doce años habían estado juntos, los Weasley despreciaban al chico pues no creían ni una palabra de lo que Harry les contaba que el jovén había echo cuando mataron a sus padres, lo juzgaban por su apellido y hasta Sirius tenía sus reservas con el chico, al parecer él, su padre, y Lord Lupin habían confiado en alguna ocasión en alguien no debido y su padrino quería no cometer el mismo error, nunca le habían revelado el motibo ni la situación de esa traición y él no había preguntado, creía que ellos no querían hablar del tema al menos con él por el momento.

Había decidido olvidarse de todas las tonterias de los Weasley respecto a Draco el único que lo apoyaba era Albus, ese viejo estaba de acuerdo en que el muchacho era sin duda alguien en quien confiar, este tenía más motivos que los otros, pues Albus era un gran observador y se había percatado de que Draco en casi todas las batallas que _"La esmeralda"_ había librado el muchacho siempre había estado al lado de Harry sin dudarlo y siempre luchaba de forma que no dejaba punto descubierto en el joven al igual que Harry ,al parecer esos dos habían nacido para tenerse confianza pese al genio y el carácter de ambos.

Albus sin duda era una persona especial, era culto y sabía de muchas cosas, era increible la cantidad de cosas que podia contarte en tan solo unos minutos.

Y todo era sacado de libros que había ido recopilando a lo largo de su vida, cuando el viejo se enroló en _"La esmeralda"_ llevaba con él un baul en el que lo único que había eran libros.

En ese momento todos rieron como locos, menos Luna y Harry a los cuales los libros les fascinaban pues eran una fuente de saber increiblemente útil, otro que disfrutó de esa sabiduria era Neville, el cual se pasaba horas descubriendo todas las plantas que podían servirles a la tripulación para todas las enfermedades que se pudiran coger en el barco.

Pero Albus no solo era el estudioso o curandero, era también el juez y el que impartia su sabiduría en todo, y más de una vez Harry y él habían tenido disputas, pues la justicia de uno no era la justicia de otro.

Para Harry los piratas debían de ser castigados de la forma que se tuviera a mano, nada de un juicio justo como Albus proclamaba, pues para los piratas la justicia no era nada más que lo que ellos deseaban, y dentro de todo ellos también eran piratas.

Y de lo único que estaba seguro Harry era de que con quien estaba dispuesto a ignorar los designios de Albus era con _"La Serpiente"_ y su capitán.

El día que ese barco cayera en sus manos sería alimento de los peces, y si era posible lo quemaría hasta la última tabla.

Ese barco no volvería a navegar por las aguas de ningún lugar, dejaría de existir para siempre y su tripulación caeria en sus manos y el chico de ojos acaramelados pagaría con sangre la derramada por su madre.

-Me dijo Sirius que te hiciera llamar, zarparemos en breves.- dijo Draco que había caminado a su lado sin hablar, él era otro que deseaba tener ese barco en sus manos, y a su padre en su presencia aunque también deseaba el mismo muchacho que él andaba buscando aunque Draco ya había aceptado que Harry y no otro debía acabar con su vida.

-Pues lo mejor será sacar a Neville de ese puesto antes que decida comprarlo entero y meterlo en el barco.- dijo Harry sonriéndo mientras veía a Neville que alucinaba con cada nueva planta que cogía para examinarla, y después miraba en un libro que Albus le había prestado.

-Si ese Longbottom nos arruinara a todos.- dijo Draco y ambos se acercáron al puesto.

-Neville nos tenemos que marchar Sirius nos hizo llamar.-

-Espera, espera, mira Harry esta planta puede curar casi cualquier cosa, y además sirve para cocinar, ¿no es genial?-

-¿Cuanto llevas gastado en este puesto Neville?-

-O no mucho.- dijo el muchacho y sacó un saquito que aun pesaba lo suyo.

-Bueno es mejor que lo dejes ya y vamos que nos esperan.-

-Si ya voy, un gusto señora.- dijo Neville amablemente a la tendera y siguió a Harry y Draco.

Los tres vieron de lejos como dos cabelleras pelirrojas iban en su dirección corriendo, Harry frunció el ceño, y más cuando comenzó a escuchar voces procedentes del mercado.

La gente comenzaba a apartarse dejando paso a los dos pelirrojos, cuando Harry les vió las sonrisas en los rostros se puso blanco.

¿Que demonios habían echo esos dos ahora?

-Correr.- dijo este a Draco y Neville.

-¿Que?-

-¿Por qué?- ninguno recibió respuesta hablada, Harry los agarró de las mangas y tiró de ambos para comenzar a correr hacía el barco.

Los tres corrierón dos de ellos sin saber el motivo aun.

-Vaya, vaya pero si esta aquí Malfoy.- dijo Fred Weasley alcanzandolos en la carrera.

-Pues podríamos echarle a él la culpa.- sugirió su otro gemelo George.

Ambos reían abiertamente hasta que Harry hablo:

-En el barco ajustaremos cuentas, nosotros no somos como los otros piratas, pero vayais donde vayais tenéis que robar algo.-

-O venga Harry no es nada que no podamos pagar.- dijo Fred.

-¿Entonces por que narices me hacéis correr?-

-Por que no lo hemos pagado.- dijo George.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Neville mirando hacía atrás para ver a un hombre gordo y con cara roja por el enfado correr detrás de ellos seguido de cerca por una mujer de cabellos rubios y un muchacho de su edad más o menos también gordo.

-Nos querían timar, y nosotros no pagamos más de lo que vale lo que queremos.-

-¿Y teníais que robarlo?, haber ido a comprarlo a otro tendero.-

-No, ese nos caía mal, y por ello decidimos que necesitaba hacer un poco de ejercicio tanto él como su hijo.-

-¿Quien demonios es?, por que parece en buena forma después de todo.- hizo notar Draco.

-Puede que nos equivocasemos en eso del ejercicio Vernon Dudley parece estar en buena forma después de todo.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que has robado a Vernon?- peguntó Harry deteniéndose un poco.

-Si así es.- dijo Fred que no se detubo para nada.

-Potter, tú tenías que ser.- la voz de Petunia la mujer de Vernon se hizo escuchar, Harry se giró sonrió de forma irónica en forma de saludo y haciéndo una reverencia exagerada volvió a correr a todo lo que podía.

-En ese caso buen trabajo.- dijo Harry.

Todos llegaron al barco casi sin aliento y Sirius los miró con el ceño fruncido, sospechando que algo debían de haber echo.

Las voces abajo se escuchaban aun y Harry dijo:

-Será mejor irnos ya.- entre cada respiración.

-¿Qué demonios habéis echo ahora?- interrogó Sirius enfadado.

-Saludar a un viejo amigo.- dijo George sonrindo y mostrando lo que había robado.

-¿A quien le robasteis ya?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Potter, baja ahora mismo y da la cara de lo que me han robado.-

-O venga tío no hablemos sobre robos quieres.- gritó este asomandose desde proa para que lo vieran y él los viera también.

La cara de Vernon se tornó aun más roja de lo que estaba por el enfado y la carrera, y sin decir nada más que una maldición dirigida al chico se marchó del puerto con su familia siguiéndolo de cerca y haciendo preguntas.

-Veo que no has perdido tiempo en meterte en lios joven Potter.- la calmada voz de Albus lo hizo girar.

-No, eso es cosa de los gemelos, a mí no me mires Albus.- dijo este sin más, y se dirigió a donde Ron comenzaba a recoger el ancla.

-Veo que decidiste no bajar de nuevo.-

-No entiendo como tú si que lo haces.-

-No dejaré que los recuerdos me hagan vivir solo en el pasado, además si estoy aquí aun es por que busco lo mismo que tú, solo que yo no me dejo desesperar.-

-Pareces contar con mucha más paciéncia que yo, estoy deseando tener entre mis manos a esos malditos asesinos.-

-Tranquilo llegará el día que los volvamos a encontrar cara a cara.- dijo este.

-Y en esa ocasión desearan no habernos conocido.- la voz soñadora y llena de diversión se hizo escuchar a las espaldas de Harry y segundos después un cuchillo se clavó en el palo de al lado de este mismo.

-Luna veo que tienes energía.- dijo Ron mirando a una chica vestida con camisa, ajustada a su cuerpo un pantalon negro y unas botas altas del mismo color.

Sino fuera por su cabello largo y rubio y por su figura nadie diría que era una mujer, pues carecía de ese toque femenino, pero no de la belleza que enloquecía a mas de uno.

Entre los que Harry contaba a su mejor amigo casi hermano Ron.

Luna había sido una buena alumna a la hora de la pirateria y era bastante buena en la huída si se daba el caso de tener que huir del lugar.

Para las extrategias de ataque Draco, Harry y Ron formaban un buen equipo.

Sirius era el rey del escapismo y las trampas bien organizadas, Lupin era su administrador, todo el dinero de todos lo llevaba él.

Aunque a Harry le había quedado poco después de que su Tío Vernon y su familia decidieran que todo lo de él era única y exclusivamente de ellos, al menos hasta que Albus entró en su vida, ayundando a Sirius, un año después de la muerte de sus padres.

Se convirtió en pirata en el barco de su padrino, y Lupin le hablo sobre lo que aun le quedaba que para su sorpresa resulto ser bastante más de lo que él creía, la única explicación que le dieron ellos dos fue que sus padres tenían mucho más de lo que decían.

Se enteró de que ni siquiera Arthur Weasley amigo de sus padres llegaba a saber lo que la familia Potter poseía.

Con ese dinero Draco y él lo tenían todo resuelto, a otra que ayudo fue a Luna, pues los Weasley tenían solamente para ellos, después de que saquearon su casa y la tienda.

Harry cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de pensar en que Luna se había convertido en un principio en un pilar para todos los Weasley ocupando tal vez el lugar de Ginny, al menos hasta que esta apareciera de nuevo en las vidas de sus hermanos, lo que permitiría que Ron pudiera dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía.

Suspiró al ver como ambos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos y como Fred y George se unían a esa charla.

Se alejó un poco para que pudieran hablar tranquilos y se dispuso a mirar el mar desde donde más le gustaba verlo, exactamente en el lugar desde donde podía ver todo lo que tenían a su alrededor.

Desde el mirador del mástil el lugar más alto de todos.

Subió por la red y llegó arriba escuchó que Sirius lo llamaba pero no quería hablar con nadie tan solo pensar en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada.

¿Cuanto quedaría para poder enfrentar cara a cara de una vez por todas a _"La Serpiente"_ y Lucius Malfoy?

--&--

La noche caía sobre todos en el barco pero _"La Serpiente"_ había dejado de ser uno de los barcos más seguros y mucho menos para su tripulación.

Lucius Malfoy estaba por asegurar que sabía quien era quien se estaba cobrando poco a poco la vida de su tripulación pero no tenía las pruevas necesarias para culparla.

Esa maldita muchacha que ya contaba con dieciseis años se había convertido en la vengadora de su familia, y eso que ella desconocia que había aun gente de su familia con vida.

Ella no sabía que abordo de un barco que antes era solo mercante viajaban tres de sus hermanos con la única intención de matarlos a todos ellos.

Miró el cuerpo de Alecto allí tirado con un corte muy feo en el cuello y lo tiró por la borda sin mayor complicación, era el cuarto en tres días del que esa maldita muchacha se había desecho, lo único bueno es que en el tiempo de un día y medio llegarían a puerto Millar, el lugar donde más cantinas llenas de piratas se encontraban.

Y de donde más información se podía sacar, y allí encontraría sin duda algunos sustitutos para su tripulación y que esa maldita rata no odiara a muerte.

Lo cierto es que Hermes había hecho un buen trabajo con ella y solo por eso seguía en el barco pues presentía que si hechaba de este a esa muchacha Hermes se iría con ella a donde quiera que ella se fuera, además si era cierto lo que le había llegado esos malditos mocosos querían su cabeza y eso no era algo que podía dar así como así, y ella podía ser una buena moneda de cámbio después de todo.

Se fijó donde esa mocosa y vió como ella y Hermes reían como si nada, mientras que Hermes afilaba uno de sus cuchillos y la pelirroja insufrible limpiaba el suyo propio con un pañuelo que pertenecía antes a Alecto.

-Veo que pareces molesto Lucius.-

-Esa maldita chica me esta dejando sin tripulación ¿cómo quieres que este?-

-Es la obra maestra de tú adorado Hermes.- dijo esta con rencor.

-Tú hijo Narcisa decidió ponerse en mí contra.-

-Vosotros lo abandonasteis a su suerte.-

Narcisa era otra que lo traía de cabeza, desde que su hijo Draco había sido dejado en puerto esperanza, lo cierto es que él estaba más preocupado por huir que por comprovar lo que estaba haciendo su maldito hijo dentro de la casa, él estaba seguro de que su hijo estaba muerto pues Severus y otros dos les habían dicho que Hermes y Draco se habían enfentado con las espadas y si de algo estaba seguro era de que Draco no era bueno con las armas, por lo tanto no lo era para luchar contra Hermes.

Pero cuando llegó dos años después a puerto millar descubrió para su asombro que no se hablaba mucho de Lucius Malfoy pero si de Draco Malfoy, un joven de no más de trece años que junto con otro muchacho más habían vencido a dos de los mejores de puerto millar sin ni siquiera pestañear.

Los piratas hablaban de ambos jóvenes como heroes entre los piratas, al menos hasta que conocieron a Hermes, y esa dichosa pelirroja, pues ellos dos resultaron ser lo nuevo de que hablar.

Todos en puerto millar sabían sus nombres, y todos sabían que un barco llamado _"La esmeralda"_ podía ser el final de todos los barcos piratas del lugar.

Lucius frunció el ceño pues él recordaba que _"La esmeralda"_ era el barco de Sirius Black, y este no era amigo de la pirateria pues era un mercantil, de los buenos ademas, pues nunca ningún barco pirata había conseguido quitarle sus mercancías, era un hombre de su edad y bueno con las armas, amigo de sus amigos, enemigo temido cuando te lo buscabas como tal, y solo una cosa podría haber llevado a Sirius Balck noble de la corte en la ciudad de Hosmeade antes de que los Granger ususrparan el trono a convertirse en un pirata, y eso era que alguno de sus amigos hubiese sido asesinado por uno.

Ahora la pregunta era sencilla cual de esos infelices había muerto, ¿Pettigriw, Lupin o Potter?

Se enteraría en el momento en que entrara en puerto millar.

-Hermes, ¿cuando piensas volver a casa?- escucho que la pelirroja preguntaba.

-Tranquila Ginny mi venganza será pronto, no soy una persona impaciente.- dijo este sonriéndo.

Lucius miró a Hermes por un momento, tenía el cabello castaño corto de nuevo, y sus ojos acaramelados no tenían ningún brillo especial, solo cuando hablaba sobre su venganza aparecía ese brillo especial en ellos.

Nunca dejaba que su cabello creciera más de sus hombros y cuando lo hacía lo cortaba enseguida con la ayuda de la pelirroja, aunque en alguna ocasión había visto a Severus ayudarlo.

Se preguntó quien exactamente sería Hermes, pues lo único que sabía de él era lo bueno que era con las armas, que había enbarcado de polizón en puerto rubí, que deseaba acabar con alguien, y que no le importaba matar mientras él siguiera con vida.

--&--

El día y medio pasó bastante rápido para Lucius aunque con una nueva baja en su tripulación en este caso le tocó a Brastang.

Todos menos cinco hombres bajaron en puerto mistral aunque Narcisa fue otra que decidió no bajar del barco pues desde lo de Draco había dejado de divertirse en lo más mínimo, solamente bajaba en puerto Mistral si tenía noticia de que Draco se podría encontrar allí sino no había forma de hacer que ella bajara.

Hermes y la pelirroja bajaron juntos y se perdieron entre la gente, Lucius estaba tranquilo debido a que no tenían otro sitio al que ir y por tanto ambos debían volver al barco de él, al menos por el momento tanto Hermes como la pelirroja estaban en sus manos.

Tras un último vistazo a ambos jóvenes decidió ir a ver a cuantos para su tripulación podía conseguir.

Hermes y Ginny se dirijieron a una de las cantinas para poder beber algo y despejarse un poco, sobre todo Ginny que quería olvidar que tenía que regresar una vez más al barco de Lucius Malfoy cuando este la llamara.

Lo único bueno era la compañía de Hermes, aunque este por su parte no fuera lo mejor que podía haber encontrado entre otras debido a que este en especial estaba en el barco tal vez ya por poco tiempo, pero no tenía pensado llevarla con él a donde quiera que fuera.

Se habían hecho muy amigos, y estaba segura de ser la única que conocía lo suficiente a Hermes de todos los del barco, además de que ella conocía su apellido cosa que ni Lucius conocía.

Ambos pidieron una cerveza y se sentarón en una de las mesas a beberselas, mientras hablaban y reían de diferentes cosas.

Cuando ya iban por la segunda jarra de cerveza tres hombres se sentarón en una mesa cercana y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Ninguno les presto atención hasta que algo llamó la de Ginny.

-Pues como lo ois va detrás de un tal Dudley.-

-¿Y quien es ese?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Por lo que yo se es un maldito comerciante abaro y relamente odioso, lo único que le importa es el dinero vive en puerto esperanza y además por lo que se es un ladrón robo a bastante gente.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Por ese que viaja en su barco con la lengua suelta.- dijo este.

-Sería bueno informarle sobre su rata cantarína antes de que pase algo malo.-

-No seas estupido, si esa rata deshapareciera de su barco nunca sabríamos que podría estar detrás de alguno de nosotros.-

-Yo opino que esa rata no es tan buena informante, Voldemort no va detras de Dudley.- habló por primera vez el tercero de los hombres.

Hermes prestó un poco de atención al ver que Ginny se había cayado escuchando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Su objetivo es otro, está buscando a la hija de los reyes.-

-¿Pero que dices?-

-Si el rey actual no hizo el trabajo muy fino la verdad, aunque por lo que pude averiguar el anterior tampoco, baya chapuceros que son los pobres.-

-¿De que estas hablando Ojoloco?- preguntó uno de los otros dos.

-Veras resulta que nuestro antiguo rey fue asesinado al igual que su mujer, pero la hija pudo escapar, y ahora Voldemort a de encontrarla y matarla o nuestro nuevo rey tendrá serios problemas.-

-Eso a nosotros los piratas no nos tendría que importar.-

-Si, si creen que la pequeña sabandija se escondió en uno de nuestros barcos.-

-¿Por que creerían eso?-

-La han buscado por todas las ciudades durante cinco años y no la han encontrado en ninguna parte, es más que obvio que no suele estar en tierra firme por mucho tiempo, al igual que casi ninguno de nosotros, y ya sabes que puerto mistral solo es conocido por los piratas.-

-Si eso es cierto, aunque ese nuevo barco "_La esmeralda" _ también dió con nuestra localización.-

-Si, pero es más que obvio lo que busca ese navio.- sonrió Ojoloco socarronamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-En el viajan muchos jóvenes de puerto esperanza, además de Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucius Malfoy el cual por cierto acaba de llegar a puerto mistral y busca tripulación, estoy por apostar que Draco desea algo de su padre y creo que se trata de su cabeza.- rió abiertamente después de decir esto Ginny miró a Hermes, ambos decidieron con tan solo una mirada salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se levantarón ambos con sus jarras en mano cuando Ojoloco volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Y ese Dudley del que hablabais antes es un chico de diecisiete años de ojos verde como la esmeralda, de cabellos negros como el azabache, que busca por lo visto venganza por algo, Voldemort lo marco como su igual así que parece que merece ser tenido en cuenta.-

-Al parecer Voldemort tiene a una gatita Granger y a todo un rival Dudley que quiere atra...- un estruendo se hizo escuchar cuando a Ginny se le cayó la jarra de cerveza al suelo tras escuchar esas palabras, y miraba a Hermes con suma sorpresa en sus ojos aunque su rostro solo mostraba una sonrisa un tanto culpable por haber dejado caer su cerveza al suelo.

-Por dios mira que dejar caer una cerveza tan buena.- dijo Hermes rápidamente.

-Ya sabes lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser, y lo malo es que no tengo para otra jarra, ¿acaso alguien de aquí me podría invitar a un trago?- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la gatita pirata del barco de Lucius Malfoy, y su mejor hombre en la tripulación ¿Hermes no es así?-

Ojoloco se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y llevaba una pata de palo su otro ojo era azul penetrante y sus cabellos estaban atados con un cordel atrás blancos completamente pero fuertes.

Cuando Hermes se giró a mirar a Ojoloco, ambos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, Ojoloco era todo un expercto en el disimulo y dijo:

-Así que es cierto que Lucius esta aquí, y por lo que pude averiguar el que este buscando tripulación fue cosa tuya gatita.- dijo este.

-Bueno digamos que contribuí a mi causa.- dijo esta giñando un ojo inocentemente.

-Por lo visto eres chica de armas tomar.-

-Mejor de cuchillos.- dijo esta sacando dos de sus mangas y mostrándoselos a Ojoloco.

-Eso esta bien todos deben saber defenderse cuando la causa lo requiere.- dijo este cogió su jarra de cerveza la chocó con la de Hermes, hizo una inclinación leve de su cabeza y bebió el contenido por completo.

Sin más Ojoloco se despidió de todos en la cantina y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Hermes y Ginny pagaron sus cervezas y salieron también del local pues una vez reconocidos no los dejarían en paz.

Por el camino se encontraron con Dolohove que les dijo que Lucius los haría zarpar en la noche, así que Ginny decidió que iba siendo hora de hablar con Hermes un poco más sobre lo que habían escuchado en la taberna.

--&--

La noche llegó rápida y Ginny con bastante más información de la que ella creía conseguir se sentía un tanto aturdida.

Cuando estaban ya dentro del barco _"La serpiente"_ y saliendo de puerto mistral Hermes dijo:

-Espero que haya confiado en la persona indicada.-

-No hablaré de nada de lo que me contaste.- dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

-No me refería solo a ti, Ojoloco, él era noble de la corte.-

-¿Y ahora es pirata?-

-No quería servir a las órdenes de cualquiera.- dijo este sin más.

-Entiendo.- dijo Ginny mientras miraba como un nuevo barco se acercaba a puerto mistral.

Un barco que sino fuera por la oscuridad Ginny habría reconocido enseguida.

La gente en puerto mistral comenzaba a agitarse por diferentes motivos, y Ginny y Hermes sonrieron al escuchar que alguien gritaba en el puerto.

-_"La Esmeralda"_ se acerca.- de entre otros gritos que siguieron a ese, una risa bastante alegre se hizo escuchar, Ojoloco deseaba con ansias hablar con cierta persona de ese navio, pues tenía buena información que dar a ese alguien.

-Al parecer Draco puede haber encontrado su venganza antes.- dijo Hermes mientras que Ginny se preguntaba una y otra vez por que a ella le sonaba tanto ese nombre.

En el camerino de ese barco se encontraba Lucius reunido con Severus.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- preguntó Severus al ver a Lucius servirse una nueva copa de wisqui de fuego y bebersela de un trago.

-Acabo de estar hablando con el capitan de _"La Mortia"_, y me ha dejado los pelos de punta y eso que es tan solo un muchacho dos o tres años mayor que Hermes.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-¿Has oido hablar de la rata charlatana de su barco?-

-Si, por supuesto muy pocos saben su nombre solo conocen ese apodo rata.-

-Si, hoy lo ví, es el que traicionó a los otros reyes, siempre trabajó para el rey actual.-

-¿A que reyes te refieres?-

-A los verdaderos reyes, a esos Potter, fue gracias a él que lo Granger pudieron usurpar el trono y matar a toda la familia Potter.- dijo Lucius tras beberse otro trago de wisqui.

Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Me ha pedido que me una a su causa, esta buscando a una gatita entre todos los barcos piratas, al parecer la hija de los Granger deshapareció del mapa cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, ella era la favorita del hijo del rey, y la iba a obligar a casarse con su hijo a pesar de tener tan solo doce años de edad.-

-Así nadie le negaría el trono a su hijo.- murmuró Severus.

-Ese era el plan original pero ahora Lord Voldemort desea su cabeza a cualquier precio, y también me pidió que buscase para él a un tal Dudley, al parecer cree que puede darle problemas serios, me lo ha descrito es un muchacho joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, es más joven que él, y aun así teme que pueda darle problemas.-

Severus achicó sus ojos mientras pensaba en el único joven que conocia con esa descripción, y en la muchacha a la que Voldemort deseaba encontrar.

-Veo que esta de caza entonces con una misión para el rey.-

-Y aun así ningún pirata es capaz de negar una sola de sus ordenes.-

-¿Tan aterrorizado estas Lucius?-

-No lo entiendes Severus, ese muchacho tiene algo que no es normal, todo en él da escalofríos a todo el que lo mira a los ojos, es apuesto pero escalofriante e intimida con tan solo hablar, no necesita gestos ni nada para que sepas que lo que esta diciendo es cierto, y su voz es tan extraña, que cuando describe lo que va a hacer ves en tu cabeza como pasa todo sin ningún fallo en su plan.- bebió otro baso de wisqui y Severus se pregunto que exactamente podría haber sido lo que Lucius había escuchado o visto de ese hombre.

Un grito en cubierta los hizo a ambos ir a la puerta del camerino y abrirla, al ver a dos de su tripulación corriendo con las espadas ddesenfundadas Lucius grito:

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

-Nos atacan capitán.- dijo el hombre mientras que volvía a correr a cubierta, Severus y Lucius sacarón sus espadas y corrieron detrás de él.

Cuando ambos hombres llegarón a cubierta vieron como un barco estaba cerca del suyo, y Lucius pudo ver que apoyando ambos brazos en la madera del barco con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de venganza en sus ojos grises, con sus cabellos negro azulados al aire, desde el otro barco lo miraba Sirius Balck.

-Un gusto encontrarte aquí Malfoy al fin.- al terminar la frase Sirius sacó su espada, y Lucius pudo ver como varios del otro barco saltaban hacía el suyo propio dispuestos a luchar a bordo de _"La Serpiente"_ con un gruñido de disgusto Lucius se lanzó justo hacía donde Sirius acababa de aterrizar, dispuesto a sacarlo de su barco antes de que este pisara algo más que la madera donde acababa de caer.

Las espadas de ambos se encontraron como viejas conocidas, ambas deseando cobrarse algo, Lucius todas la humillaciones recibidas, Sirius las vidas perdidas.

--&--

Severus corrió hacía la proa del barco y contempló como los de ambos barcos se engarzaban en luchas unos con otros.

Sus ojos negros encontrarón una cabellera rubio platino al lado de otra de negro azabache, se quedó contemplando como los dueños de esos cabellos luchaban juntos, ambos dispuestos a darlo todo y a recibir recompensas, al ver lo ágiles y buenos que eran con las armas Severus se quedó tranquilo, cogió una de las cuerdas que los otros habían utilizado para saltar a _"La Serpiente"_ y saltó a _"La Esmeralda"_.

-Hombre al barco.- escuchó que gritaban en este cuando tocó la cubierta, un hombre se avalanzó sobre el con la espada dispuesta, pero lo único que encontró en su camino fue el filo de la de Severus.

-Nada más llegar matas a uno de nuestra tripulación ¿cómo quieres que defienda tú causa Severus?-

-Tenemos que hablar Albus y rápido.-

-Veo Severus que una vez más llegas tarde.- la voz de Ojoloco se hizo escuchar en la cubierta saliendo de detrás de Albus sonriendo.

-No lo creo, Voldemort desea matar a la hija de los Granger, y además busca a Potter por todas partes.-

-Pero no por lo que tú crees Severus, tubieron un encuentro, el chico se hace llamar Dudley yo se lo ordené solo los de este barco saben su verdadero apellido nadie más.-

-¿Y son todos de fiar Albus?-

-Todos fieles al verdadero rey aunque él aun lo desconoce.-

-¿Y que hay de la hija de Granger?-

-¿Acaso le devemos lealtad a esa impostora?- gruño Ojoloco.

-Eso mismo te iba a responder antes Alastor.- dijo Albus mirando a ambos caballeros.

-Pues dilo rápido por que esta ahora mismo en una batalla.- dijo Ojoloco y Severus miró a este sorprendido por lo que decía.

-No me lo digas no te diste cuenta de que la pequeña sabandija estaba en tú barco.-

-La única mujer en ese barco es Ginny Weasley.- dijo Severus seguro.

-Vete a otro con ese hueso Snape no me creo que no sepas que ...-

-FUEGO.-

-Harry a cumplido su promesa.- dijo Albus en voz baja mirando como el otro barco comenzaba a arder.

Los tres hombres se quedaron mudos contemplando lo que ante ellos parecía ser una gran batalla.

Fueron rápidos al encontrar a las personas que más les interesaban de esos dos barcos.

Lucius Malfoy estaba ahora en un duelo con Draco su propio hijo mientras la amdre y esposa de ellos los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un cerca de ellos se encontraban dos chicas Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood ambas con espadas listas para luchar, ninguna se había reconocido.

Los hermanos Weasley luchaban contra otros de la tripulación y Sirius se paseaba por cubierta buscando desesperadamente a alguien, al ver donde daba comienzo el fuego este corrió hacía allí para encontrarse con lo que los tres hombres en el otro barco contemplaban sin saber que hacer exactamente.

--&--

Al fin su venganza sería impartida, cogió un trozo de madera de las escaleras la partió y con un poco de polvora y un trozo de jesca consiguió crear fuego, tras eso puso el trozo de madera encima y lo lanzó a donde se encontraba la vela esta comenzó a arder rápidamente.

Cuando la luz del fuego iluminó el barco y se escuchó el grito de alerta, Harry se giró.

Debido al sudor producido por el ejercicio el flequillo se le había pegado a la frente, sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz del fuego, y ante los suyos brillaban unos acaramelados que se habían encontrado después de cinco años.

Ambos muchachos se reconocieron tan solo por los ojos, pues ambos habían soñado con los otros mucho tiempo para olvidarlos.

Corrieron para encontrarse en el centro de su carrera, las espadas de ambos se encontraron, las chispas saltaron entre ambas espadas, mientras el fuego se propagaba a las espaldas de Harry y los iluminaban a ambos.

-Cuanto desee encontrarte.- dijo Harry con cierta alegría en su voz.

Separó las espadas y ambos comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, Hermes era ágil y se movía rápido Harry también lo era, y contaba con un poco más de fuerza, aunque para él lo mejor era el pensar, aunque en ese momento su pensamiento solo pensaba en venganza y hacerle pagar a ese muchacho de enfrente de él.

Al volverlo a ver se dió cuenta de que su odio había credido en lugar de menguar con el tiempo, una vez más Albus no tenía razón.

La espada de Harry salió volando en una de las ocasiones, Harry sacó un cuchillo de una de sus mangas y consiguió hacer que Hermes también perdiera su espada, el muchacho se sorprendió y Harry aprovechó ese despiste por su parte para agarrar su mano derecha y retorcersela haciéndolo girar y pegando la espalda del otro contra su propio cuerpo el cuchillo encontró el cuello del muchacho en breves.

Harry pudo notar que era un poco más alto que el muchacho pero estaba realmente contento por esa victoria.

--&--

Albus contempló la pelea de ambos jóvenes y miró a Severus este entendió enseguida lo que le pedía y se dispuso a saltar de vuelta al otro barco pero no hizo falta pues al lugar donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes llegó una pelirroja despeinada gritando.

-HARRY, Harry detente no lo mates espera.-

Ginny cogió la mano que agarraba el cuchillo contra el cuello de Hermes e intentó apartarlo pero no tenía tanta fuerza como el muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Apartate de él o moriras también.- dijo este con sumo odio en su voz..

-Harry, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny sin soltarlo y sorprendida por como el chico actuaba:- tú no eras así.-

-No se quien demonios eres así que más te vale alejarte y dejarme acabar con este miserable.- apretó más el cuchillo contra el cuello de Hermes mientras Ginny gritaba de angustía un no.

-Acaba de una vez maldito desgraciado no tendrás otra oportunidad tan buena como esta.- dijo Hermes con orgullo y enfado.

-No me tientes miserable, es algo que estoy deseando hacer.-

-Pues hazlo.- desafió el muchacho apretando un poco más su cuello al cuchillo.

Ginny gimió y dijo:

-Harry escuchame por favor, tú padre no mataría a alguien a sangre fría, tú lo sabes, por mucho que odiase a esa persona él era un hombre justo.-

-No sabré lo que mi padre pensaría pues él se encargó junto con otros de arrevatarme la vida de mis padres.- dijo este con odio y recordando lo de esa noche.

Ginny miró a Hermes ahora sorprendida por esa información recibida y se sintió peor al ver una afirmativa en los ojos acaramelados.

-Pero yo le debo mi vida acaso ese no es como mínimo un buen precio por la suya.- dijo la pelirroja apretando el brazo de Harry.

Harry la miró de nuevo y al ver esos ojos castaños acompañados de ese pelo rojo tan único de los Weasley, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de alegría al ver a la menor de los Weasley delante de él.

Se olvidó de que tenía a Hermes entre los brazos y lo soltó tirándolo al suelo sin más y abrazó a la chica de delante de él.

-Ginny, estas viva, sin duda esto alegrará a tus hermanos.-

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó ella con unas lágrimas en sus ojos que se hicieron más visibles cuando Luna que era la primera que la había reconocido llegó corriendo seguida de gritos con su nombre.

Ante el jaleo de haber vencido y el entusiasmo de los Weasley por haber encontrado a su hermana menor ninguno contempló como Hermes cogía su espada y se levantaba dispuesto a atacar a Harry una vez más.

-Cuidado POTTER.-La voz que arrastraba las palabras alertó a Harry este se giró a tiempo de esquivar el golpe y arremetió contra el muchacho haciéndolo caer al suelo, le propino un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

--&--

Hermes despertó ante un grito de victoria, intentó frotarse la cara con las manos pero descubrió que se encontraba atado con las manos a la espalda y los pies también, ambas cuerdas la de las manos y los pies unidas por una tercera impidiéndole el movimiento, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a toda la tripulación de _"La Serpiente"_ atada y amordazada en el suelo de la cubierta de un barco.

Se percató que Lucius se encontraba de rodillas mirando al frente sangrando por la boca y la nariz totalmente atado mirando con enfado a las personas de delante de él.

Miró hacía el cielo y se dió cuenta de que aun era de noche por lo tanto no llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente y eso era bueno.

Sus ojos acaramelados se toparon enseguida con los ojos fríos de Lucius, que le preguntaban como iban a salir de esta, él tan solo apartó al mirada.

-Bueno _"La Serpiente"_ ya es historia.- un grito de júvilo se hizo escuchar en cubierta de nuevo.

-Y Ginny vuelve a estar entre nosotros.- una voz de mujer dijo esto último alegre y llena de felicidad.

Hermes se extremeció al pensar que ella le había salvado la vida definitivamente le debía algo a esa pelirroja y tendría que pagárselo de alguna forma sin duda.

Voces gritando de alegría se volviéron a hacer escuchar.

-Y al fin Lucius Malfoy esta en nuestras manos.- esa voz lo hizo sentir un escvalofrío recorrerlo, y a su punto d evista vió las botas negras, el pantalon del mismo color, la camiseta de verde esmeralda, su cabello negro azabache y aunque no veía sus ojos sabía bien como eran.

Se sintió raro en ese momento al recordar tan bien como era el muchacho que lo había vencido, como deseaba matarlo.

-Eso es mi competencia.- escuchó otra voz que le sonaba mucho, se trataba de Draco Malfoy que también entró en su campo de visión.

Lo primero que Dracop hizo fué propinar una bofetada en la cara de su padre que lo miró con odio.

-¿Acaso quieres decir algo padre?- la última palabra salió con sumo odio y desprecio.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que tú gran Hermes no te sirvió de mucho en esta ocasión?- Draco le quitó la mordaza que le impedía hablar y la tiró lejos de ellos pues estaba ensangrentada.

Hermes se percató de que Lucius miraba a Harry sorprendido y lo escuchó hablar por primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿acaso mataron a Lupin y por eso tú y Black os hicisteis piratas? Pues es el único al que no he visto del famoso cuarteto de la corte hoy.- dijo este y escupió un poco de sangre, Harry lo miró extrañado y le dijo:

-No se de que me habla señor Malfoy, pero Remus sigue bien vivo, y además en la corte.-

-Así que un traidor a tú causa ¿en Potter?- en ese momento Sirius intervino en la conversación y dijo:

-Estas hablando con el Potter equibocado Lucius, y que lo hayas visto con vida tan solo puede significar tú muerte.- dijo este con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El Potter equivocado?- dijo Lucius mirando de nuevo a Harry.

-Tú eres su hijo.-

-Veo que al fin mejoró tú vista Lucius, ahora quiero saber que es eso de que el único que te falta por ver hoy es Remus.-

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes Black?-

Sirius sacó su espada y la colocó debajo del cuello de Lucius sin vacilar un instante.

-Tientame.-

-¿Bueno has escuchado hablar de Lord Voldemort Black?-

Harry prentó atención ante eso.

-Si todos han oido hablar de él últimamente.-

-Pues resulta que busca con desesperación a la hija de los Granger, y además esta deseando encontrar a un tal Dudley que desea matar, lo extraño es que aun no sepa que ese Dudley le puede traer mayores problemas que la Granger.- dijo este y rió, Sirius clavó la espada en el cuello de Lucius sin mucha fuerza la justa de una amenaza, esto hizo a Lucius mirar a Harry extrañado y después abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de entender.

-Sería bueno hacer un intercambio Black yo te doy una valiosa información y tú perdonas mi vida.-

-De eso puedes olvidarte padre, lo único que puedes conseguir con un trato es que yo decida matarte de una forma menos dolorosa tú decides.-

-Soy tú padre maldito miserable.-

-Era tú hijo y me abandonaste a mí suerte.- dijo este mirándolo con odio y después miró a Hermes y dijo: - aunque no te iras solo, Harry quiere que alguien más te haga compañia.-

-Te aconsejo Black que la rata de Lord Voldemort no vea nunca a tú muchacho.- dijo Lucius con desprecio, Harry frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Por qué ese Pettigriw no debe verme nunca?-

El silenció exceptuando la risa de Lucius se hizo escuchar en el barco _"La esmeralda"_.

-No lo sabe, eso es fantastico no sabe quien...- la espada de Draco fué rápida a la hora de silenciar la voz de su padre, dejando a todos asombrados y a él mirando a Severus Snape el que le había dicho que terminara ya con él.

Lucius cayó a los pies de Draco, Harry y Sirius muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro, una muerte rápida y dándole un poco de felicidad.

Narcisa malfoy no derramó ni una sola lágrima ante su perdida tan solo agarró con fuerza la mano de su hijo un minuto después de ver lo que había pasado.

-Ahora decidir que hacer con todos esos miserables, que siguen inconscientes.- dijo una voz que Hermes no reconoció.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es matar los que nos interesan y los otros abandonarlos en puerto mistral no tienen ninguna culpa con lo que pasó hace cinco años.- dijo Ginny de pronto.

-¿Sabrías decirnos cuales de ellos son de ahora?- preguntó otra voz que no reconoció tampoco.

-Bueno tan solo hay siete nuevos, y los otros ocho estaban en la tripulación cuando yo fuí secuestrada, el culpable de la muerte de mí madre ya esta muerto y otros cuatro más murieron en estos tres últimos días, dos renunciaron al parecer al barco en este último paso por ciudad mistral.- enumeró Ginny mientras los veía a todos, Hermes sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos y los de Ginny se encontraron la pelirroja lo miró con sorpresa pues si estaba despierto podía significar su muerte sin remedio.

-Pues esos siete morirán al amanecer, en la laguna de los tiburones, no merecen una muerte justa.- escuchó que hablaba de nuevo la primera voz que no reconoció.

Hermes se dió cuenta de que era uno de los que entraban en esos siete, y se preguntó quien se salvaría pues si no le fallaban sus calculos debía de haber uno más entre los que debían morir en los tiburones.

-Yo boto por que ese tal Hermes no sea asesinado se portó bien conmigo en el barco durante estos cinco años le debo mucho para ser justos merece que perdonemos su vida.- dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-Ginny antes te hice caso y no tardó ni un segundo en intentar matarme.-

-Eres un ribal Harry el mejor seghún él me dijo, se guió por el instinto de superación, te repito que no es como los otros.-

-Mató a mi madre a sangre fría, le clavó su espada en el pecho sin miramientos y sin remordimientos.-

-Es un asesino de eso no hay ninguna duda, mata fríamente y no se inmuta, pero no es como los otros tiene sus motivos para ser así.-

-Me dan igual sus motivos Ginny este despreciable morirá con los demás o lo mataré yo mismo.- tras decir esto le propinó una patada al cuerpo de Hermes sin ni siquiera mirarlo y con tanta fuerza que lo impulsó contra la madera de detrás.

-Potter deja de decir estupideces ese muchacho no morirá y no hay más que hablar.- la voz de Severus se hizo escuchar y Hermes ahora entendió cual era el que no entraba en los siete.

-Estoy con Potter ese muchacho debe morir ahora, es el mejor momento.- Hermes abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Ojoloco entró en la conversación pues él sabía de sobra quien era él.

-No, ese muchacho no morira, y Harry me da igual lo que digas, entiendo tú motivo y tú odio hacía él, pero es una decisión tomada, nada quita que será un prisionero vijilado en este barco que carece de derechos y que deberá trabajar para nosotros si quiere comer algo.- La voz siempre calmada de Albus se hizo escuchar.

-Todos pueden tener su venganza y yo debo de dejar que ese miserable viva sin más, y aceptar que este otro cabrón sea uno de nuestra tripulación sin más.-

-Es de los nuestros Harry.- dijo Sirius ahora.

-No lo ví intentar detener a esos asquerosos cuando mataron a mi padre o a mi madre, él estaba delante.- dijo señalando a Severus y mirándolo con sumo odio.

Hermes no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría si lo dejaban con vida, ese tal Potter podría llevarse muchas sorpresas y en algún momento acabaría con su vida, sin duda ese muchacho acabaría muerto en sus manos al menos si conseguía salir de esa con vida, no sabía quien aparte de Severus lo defendía, pero era obvio que Potter debía obedecer a esas ordenes, pues aunque seguía protestando y gritando varios del barco comenzaron a comprender que Harry no recibiría la satisfacción que recibieron los Weasley.

Tras lo que parecieron siglos Harry dejó de gritar se acercó a Hermes le tiró del pelo con fuerza y tras hacerlo levantar de rodillas lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ambos de nuevo sintieron un escalofrío, que ambos ignoraron llevados por su odio mutuo uno por su orgullo herido otro por lo que había perdido.

-Dame la más mínima razón y te mataré sin más me da igual lo que digan esos miserables.- sin más cogiéndolo aun del pelo le tiró contra el suelo de madera con fuerza consiguiendo que este se quejara y comenzara a sangrar por la nariz.

Harry se fué de allí derecho al camerino sumamente enfadado tanto que nadie le dirigió la palabra.

Todos en cubierta se fijarón en como Ginny se acercaba al muchacho en el suelo y comenzaba a limpiarle la sangre de la nariz, los Weasley la miraron sorprendidos, Luna y Sirius enfadados, Albus, Ojoloco y Severus con cierto toque de entendimiento.


	3. Lady Hermione Granger

Cap 3:

No me matéis por el retraso que tiene una buena explicación, recuerdo que os dije que me encontraba mal que estaba de médicos y eso, bueno el caso es que acabo de salir del hospital de estar ingresada, y he de decir que tardaré un poco a veces en actualizar, por que ya han descubierto lo que tengo y bueno digamos que el hospital se ha convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Siento deciros que habrá veces que tarde en actualizar no por que no escriba sino por que en el hospital no hay Internet, seguiré escribiendo allí por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer la verdad, así que siempre que pueda actualizaré, habrá veces que hasta pueda tres capis seguidos según el tratamiento que me toque y los ánimos que tenga.

Siento todo esto, espero que no dejéis de leer por ello yo no dejaré de escribir lo prometo.

Gracias por los reviews, y como ahora estoy fuera del hospital intentaré acabar al menos esta que es la más corta de todas las que estoy publicando por ahora.

_**Cap 3:**_

Las cosas en el barco _"La Mortia"_ no eran las mejores y Lord Voldemort, se encontraba enfadado pues después de recopilar a _"La Serpiente"_ para su causa resultó que _"La Esmeralda"_ lo cogió por banda y se deshizo de Lucius Malfoy y toda su tripulación, lo cierto es que el muchacho que viajaba en ese barco al menos uno de ellos el tal Dudley le interesaba era un buen pirata y se podía sentir su odio y deseo de venganza en el ambiente, si él pudiera proporcionarle esa venganza sin ninguna duda ese muchacho pasaría a ser una buena adquisición solo debía saber algo de ese muchacho.

Había dejado que Peter soltara de nuevo su lengua por puerto mistral, todo aquel que tuviese información sobre ese Dudley, sería bien recompensado entre otras cosas podría contar con el beneficio del rey, es decir su padre, cosa que desconocían hasta su tripulación.

Su padre se había tomado tantas molestias para conseguir ese trono, que odiaría el perderlo primero consiguió que alguien traicionara a los reyes legítimos y después encontró la forma de chantajear a los Granger, cuando estos se pusieron difíciles, y ahora solo había un pequeño cabo suelto, esa maldita sabandija, pues por lo que sabían la familia Potter había sido asesinada al completo, ninguno llegó a conocer a esa familia, pero tampoco era importante, pues Peter aunque un poco torpe resultaba eficaz, y había conseguido que Remus Lupin se uniera a la causa del nuevo rey, por ello seguía en la corte como uno de los más favorecidos, siempre había sido útil hasta para vigilar a los Granger, aunque esa niña había escapado, y ese error de ambos Lupin y el torpe Peter debía de ser enmendado.

Y como esa chica se había negado a casarse con él, la muerte era su único destino a no ser que cuando cayera en sus manos cambiara de opinión, entonces podría tener un futuro a su lado.

Como deseaba a esa muchacha desde la primera vez que se vieron él con quince años y ella con doce, ese genio genuino y fuerte de ella lo hizo desearla en el momento, pues se atrevió a cruzarle la cara cuando nadie ni su padre se había atrevido a hacerlo, y la única persona que tuvo el valor acabó muerta a sus manos, su madre.

No cabía duda de que pronto recibiría la información que necesitaba sobre Dudley, y entonces ese muchacho sería suyo y de nadie más, con su ayuda encontrar a Granger sería pan comido además de que seguramente era un chico con expectativas de futuro y parecía ser inteligente una buena oferta sin duda sería el mejor de los resultados con él.

--&--

"_La Esmeralda"_ antes un barco tranquilo y pacifico se había convertido en un hervidero de peleas entre su tripulación.

Harry no hablaba con nadie, miraba con odio a Hermes siempre que tenía oportunidad, y a Ginny por ayudarlo e intentar protegerlo en todo momento, discutía con Ron cada poco, por que le decía que su hermana era una traidora y Ron no aceptaba insultos hacía su hermana menor.

Draco y Ginny no perdían ocasión de demostrarse que no habían olvidado su tiempo juntos en el barco.

Severus y Sirius siempre discutían cuando nadie los veía, no se llevaban nada bien su único punto de acuerdo era algo que Harry desconocía pero que Albus les recordaba cuando veía peligro de muerte de uno de los dos hombres.

Ojoloco se pasaba las horas vigilando a Hermes fuera o no su turno.

Luna discutía con Ginny siempre que se encontraban a solas por favorecer de esa forma al asesino de la madre de Harry, y ella tan solo decía que las cosas no eran como ellos pensaban.

Ginny se pasaba horas discutiendo con Draco, Sirius o Luna, cuando no se encontraba ayudando a Hermes en la labor que le tocase o curando las heridas que este recibía cuando intentaba pasarse de listo.

Se encontraba ahora ayudándolo a limpiar una herida en su labio cuando Harry pasó por el lado donde se encontraban la cubierta exceptuando por ellos tres estaba vacía todos se encontraban cenando en la parte de abajo.

-Veo que la rata de nuevo intentó hacer de las suyas, haber si aprendes que tú vida esta en nuestras manos, despreciable y yo soy uno de los que no dudaría en clavarte un puñal si te pasas.-

-Eso será si tú viejo abuelito te lo permite Potter.- dijo Hermes con desprecio y burla.

-No necesito permiso de nadie para acabar contigo hijo de perra.- dijo Harry acercándose a Hermes un paso.

-No es eso lo que ví, bastó que él dijera que yo vivía para que tú tuvieras que agacharte como un buen perrito.-

Harry sacó su puñal con rapidez y se acercó a Hermes con él en la mano, Ginny se interpuso entre medias de ambos.

-Ya está bien Harry, Albus te dijo que te mantuvieses alejado de él.-

-A mi no me dirijas la palabra desde el momento en que escogiste unirte a ese asesino dejaste de ser mí amiga, así que para ti soy solo Potter, no tientes tampoco a tú suerte traidora.-

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y Hermes miró con odio a Harry mientras veía como algo se apagaba en los ojos de la pelirroja, ese muchacho era un maldito insensible tan solo le importaba su venganza, y no le importaba herir a quien fuera si no conseguía lo que quería pero él era exactamente igual así que no podía reprochar nada, pero no dejaría que hirieran a Ginny de esa forma, se fijó en el cinturón de la pelirroja y vió su cuchillo sin dudarlo lo cogió, apartó a Ginny de un empujón y se lanzó contra Harry ambos cayeron al suelo, Harry con sorpresa, pues no se lo esperaba.

Ginny los veía desde el suelo mientras se palpaba la parte de atrás del cinturón y se daba cuenta de que no tenía su puñal.

Fijó sus ojos en las manos de Hermes y allí lo encontró.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, Hermes tenía unos grilletes en los pies pero eso no le impedía luchar con las manos.

Harry había perdido su propio cuchillo al caer y sujetaba con fuerza las manos de Hermes, mientras intentaba que este perdiera el cuchillo, sintió que le daba con la parte de atrás en la nariz, y no le importó aunque le dolía, agarró con fuerza las dos manos de su oponente y las estampó contra el suelo quedando al fin encima de él.

Apretó las muñecas con suma fuerza y Hermes tubo que dejar caer el puñal, pero no emitió ni una sola queja tan solo miraba a Harry con odio y enfado implícitos en su rostro.

Harry sonrió ante su triunfo y dijo:

-Me has atacado ahora puedo matarte sin ningún problema.- Hermes lo miraba aun enfadado y gruñó con furia.

-Hazlo ya, coge mi puñal y clávamelo si es cierto que no tienes nadie que te impida matarme hazlo de una buena vez.- y le escupió en la cara.

Harry agarró las muñecas del joven con una sola mano sin percatarse que eran más finas que las de un chico de su edad, se limpió la cara y después le dio una bofetada en la cara al chico que volvió a sangrar por el labio.

-Eso mismo voy a hacer.- agarró el puñal que él había dejado caer y se dispuso a clavárselo en el pecho, pero Hermes no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar tan fácil, aun con grilletes en las piernas le propino en la espalda un buen golpe con las rodillas.

Aprovechó el momento del golpe para liberar una de sus manos, y golpeó a Harry soltó su otra mano y se incorporó empujando a Harry quedando ahora al revés en cubierta.

Hermes agarraba con fuerza la mano en la que Harry tenía el puñal y ambos luchaban por no perderlo, cuando Harry se recuperó un poco de los dos golpes recibidos empujó con furia a Hermes contra una de las maderas y corrió para poner el cuchillo de nuevo en el cuello de él.

Ginny por su parte sabiendo que no podría detenerlos fue en busca de ayuda.

Ambos estaban a la misma altura, el cuchillo en el cuello de Hermes que respiraba con dificultad después de los golpes recibidos en el pecho y ahora en la espalda contra la madera.

Pero aun así seguía mirando con sumo odio a su oponente.

-Duro de pelar sin duda, pero siempre acabas en la misma posición tú desarmado y un cuchillo en tú cuello.- sonrió ante la cara de él que intentaba recuperar el habla y Hermes dijo.

-No siempre será así créeme.-

Harry se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron en el oído del otro, y le susurro:

-No habrá una nueva oportunidad, y no sabes como disfrutaré esto.- el cuchillo se acercó más al cuello del muchacho que gimió al sentir la punta contra su piel.

Harry se apartó un poco y miró a los ojos al otro y le dijo:

-Quiero ver tú cara mientras te despides de la vida.-

No supo el motivo pero cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos Harry no se dio cuenta pero se quedó paralizado contemplándolos.

Se quedó como helado en el sitio mientras se miraban uno al otro, el tiempo no supo cuanto fue pero el justo para que llegase Ginny con la única persona que podría parar a Harry en ese momento.

-Harry apártate ahora mismo y suelta ese cuchillo.- la voz de Sirius sacó a Harry de donde quiera que se hubiese ido cerró los ojos perdiendo la visión de los otros y los volvió a abrir aturdido, el cuchillo cayó al suelo a los pies de Hermes.

Harry se levantó aun sin entender que demonios le había pasado el por que no había clavado su cuchillo cuando nadie podría haberlo detenido, miró una vez más a Hermes y vió que seguía sin recuperar la respiración del todo, pero que se mordía el labio inferior con cierta duda y al parecer aturdido como él.

Negó y sin hablar con Sirius se fue de allí, con rapidez pues se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a saber como se sentía él y no quería eso, él solo quería matarlo y nada más que eso.

Sirius negó con cierto fastidio preguntándose por que demonios el chico tenía que haber ganado en el lote el genio de Lily.

Se marchó del lugar sin mirar a Hermes ni el cuchillo aun a sus pies dejando a Ginny con este a solas de nuevo en la cubierta como habían estado hasta que Harry apareció en el lugar.

Ginny miró a Hermes y se percató de que algo pasaba con él, pues en otra ocasión en cuanto el cuchillo cayó a sus pies lo habría cogido y se habría lanzado contra Harry sin ni si quiera pensarlo.

Y ella se preguntó por que Harry no le había clavado el cuchillo pues había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo ella había traído a Sirius para que la ayudase lo más seguro a curar a Hermes no para impedir algo que estaba segura no podrían parar, pero sin embargo ambos estaban sin heridas graves, sangrando por diferentes sitios de la cara pero sin heridas mortales.

Ginny se agachó y cogió el cuchillo del suelo se lo guardó donde estaba antes y dijo:

-No deberías haber echo eso, ahora podrían tomarse en serio el matarte.- sacó un paño mojado del cubo que antes había estado utilizando para limpiar el labio y se acercó para limpiar las nuevas heridas.

En cuanto el trapo rozó de nuevo el labio Hermes se apartó asustado como saliendo de un sueño miró a Ginny y dijo:

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- Ginny lo miró sorprendida y dijo:

-Se marchó cuando Sirius le dijo que se detuviera.-

-¿Qué Black a estado aquí?- dijo este extrañado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué pasó aquí antes de que yo volviese?- preguntó Ginny mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

-Tan solo luchamos y él volvió a ganar, me dijo que no podía vencerle le aclaré que no siempre podría vencerme y él dijo que no habría una próxima vez.- Ginny vió como llevaba una de sus manos hacía su mejilla derecha y después la bajaba con lentitud mientras miraba hacía ningún punto en concreto.

Ella lo miró extrañada y después acercó de nuevo el paño a su labio, este gimió de dolor pero no dijo nada más ella tan solo lo curó sin hablar, y preguntándose que demonios había podido pasar.

En su camerino el cual compartía con Ron pero que estaba sumamente dormido Harry, se limpiaba sus heridas, mientras se preguntaba por que no lo había matado, por que no había acabado con ese maldito cuando tubo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Miró uno de sus cuchillos con el ceño fruncido y se miró las manos, no era tan difícil había matado antes en defensa propia ¿por qué le costaba tanto ahora?

¿Acaso era por que creía que nadie lo haría luchar de la misma forma?, ¿por qué nadie conseguiría que se olvidara de todo excepto de lo que tenía delante que era él? Nunca antes solo cuando luchaba con él podía olvidar todo y entregarse a luchar con todo lo que tuviese, era el único que lo hacía olvidar todo y entregarse a la pelea.

Tal vez fuera por que se trataba de venganza, y tanto su madre como su padre odiaban eso, ¿acaso sus padres habrían preferido no matar al responsable de su muerte?, no era justo, pues ellos se habían ido juntos, y ninguno había tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él.

Ellos no habían sufrido su perdida y el vacío que eso le había dejado, por lo tanto no sabían lo que era desear tener un poco de justicia, saber que el responsable de su perdida estaba igual que ellos muerto.

Sus padres le habían enseñado que la venganza no era la solución, ¿pero que otra cosa había?, le habían dicho que siempre todo tenía un motivo, ¿pero cual había sido el motivo de ese muchacho para matar a su madre?, no, no quería entenderlo, no quería saber como se sentía él, no quería conocerlo, ni sentir lastima ni nada por ese despreciable tan solo deseaba odiarlo y matarlo, solo eso, ¿por qué no lo había echo?, ¿por qué no lo había matado?

Arrojó el paño que tenía en su mano enfadado por no haberlo echo en su momento.

--&--

Lord Voldemort era un hombre paciente hasta cierto punto pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar al no encontrar nada sobre ese Dudley, ni Granger.

La información que le había llegado era la que él sabía que era un tripulante de _"La Esmeralda"_, arrojó su copa al suelo enfadado mientras su rata particular temblaba delante de él, el único que sabía su verdadera identidad, el único que su padre creía merecedor de conocerla al menos por ahora, un cobarde que temblaba ante cualquier mínima amenaza y que no había conseguido traerle una información tan poco difícil de conseguir.

Se encontraba de nuevo en puerto mistral en una de las habitaciones de las muchas posadas del lugar. El rumor de que buscaba información sobre esos dos se había extendido ya ambos sabrían que el los buscaba y eso podría ponerlos nerviosos y hacerlos cometer algún error en sus cálculos, después de todo esa muchacha era solo eso una mujer joven, que no podría huir y menos si sabía que estaba siendo buscada, el miedo la paralizaría de eso estaba seguro, por otro lado el muchacho se sentiría importante y desearía responder al desafío si había uno formulado, lo conocía a pesar de solo haber luchado una sola vez contra él.

Miró a Peter aun acurrucado en el suelo mientras seguía intentando averiguar que demonios debía hacer con ese imbecil consumido.

Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación y cansado de todas las tonterías que podían llegar a decir le dijo:

-Largo de aquí, no tengo ganas de escuchar más sandeces de nadie, ya he tenido suficiente.-

-Capitán este hombre en concreto dice saber algo sobre Dudley que podría interesarle.-

Lord Voldemort miró a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-Adelante pues.-

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años atravesó la puerta sus ojos pequeños y aparentemente amarillo pelo por casi todo su rostro, y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Espero que este enterado de lo que les sucede a las personas que no me satisfacen.- habló con su voz fría y espeluznante.

-Por supuesto señor, y he de reconocer que su estilo me fascina, si usted me permite me encantaría pertenecer a su tripulación o unir mi barco a su misión.

-¿Eres capitán de algún navío?-

-Así es mi señor, el nombre no es necesario saberlo pues será el que usted decida, y yo podría viajar por vos a puerto esperanza con él sin ningún problema.-

-¿Por qué puerto esperanza?-

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por esa pregunta y tragando saliva dijo:

-Señor no se si usted lo sabrá pero Dudley es un famoso estafador de puerto esperanza, es un ladrón consumado y además tiene allí una pequeña tienda que suministra a la ciudad con precios demasiado altos imposibles de pagar si no tienes el dinero suficiente, además se sabe que robó un montón de dinero a su propio sobrino cuando este quedó huérfano de padres, tiene un hijo de diecisiete años, y pensé que podría tratarse del joven que vos buscáis con tanto esmero.- dejó de hablar mientras Voldemort agarraba en sus manos los laterales de la silla, ya esta, ya tenía al chico, Dudley había sido un imbecil más a sus manos, ahora tenía el incentivo adecuado para que se uniera a él, o lo hacía o sus padres pagarían las consecuencias, y estaba seguro de que Dudley no permitiría eso, se veía a las leguas de que aunque tenía un corazón fuerte y sin duda tenía coraje y era temerario y arrojado también era obvio que daría su vida por los que él considerada de importancia, ¿y que podía ser más importante que los padre de uno?

Ya era suyo, al fin tenía noticias de uno de ellos.

Siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta no sería la excepción.

-Te tomo la palabra dime tú nombre y tú navío pasará a ser parte de mis planes, viajarás a puerto esperanza y me traerás a todos los integrantes de la familia Dudley, padre, madre, y sobrino si se encuentra con ellos, no quiero fallos y espero los resultados en el menor tiempo posible.-

-Mi nombre señor es Fenir Greyback y zarparé esta misma noche señor.- el hombre se giró dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando la voz susurrante de Voldemort le hizo helar todos sus huesos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo mientras la sangre sin ningún motivo aparente comenzaba a arderle.

-Te advierto Greyback no soy hombre de segundas oportunidades si me defrauda en lo más mínimo no dudaré en torturarlo de la manera más escandalosa y severa que haya, no dudaré en ir cortando partes de su cuerpo mientras esta vivo para tirárselo a los tiburones de a poco y si eso no le parece suficiente buscaré la manera de hacerle sufrir el mayor dolor posible, y puede creer mis palabras.-

--&--

Ginny se encontraba mirando a Hermes desde donde se encontraba el timón del barco el chico se dedicaba en ese momento a limpiar la cubierta aunque no se lo ponían nada fácil.

Ella podía entender el resentimiento de Harry contra él, pero no el de los demás, bueno con excepción de los celos de Malfoy, eso también podía entenderlo, pero los demás lo hacían tan solo por haber pertenecido al navío de Lucius.

Se fijó de nuevo en él y de nuevo se preguntó que demonios le estaba pasando no parecía ser el mismo de hacía una semana, todo había cambiado desde que Harry y él habían intentado una vez más matarse mutuamente y ella había ido a buscar a Sirius.

Se fijó en el mirador de arriba y vió que Harry se encontraba allí arriba intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de Hermes y podía llegar a entenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero el comportamiento de ambos desde ese suceso era algo que no comprendía para nada.

Se fijó en que Harry comenzaba a bajar de allí, al parecer había visto algo o quería hablar con alguien en particular aunque desde que ella había vuelto él no le había dirigido la palabra excepto claro esta para decirle lo mucho que comenzaba a odiarla, pero él no lo entendía, si supiera la verdad seguro que se tranquilizaría a la hora de su venganza estaba segura de eso.

Se percató de que Harry ya había llegado a cubierta y miró de reojo a Hermes, Harry por su parte también lo contempló aunque como siempre con odio.

Hermes levantó la vista y ambos se miraron con el odio habitual en ambos aunque Ginny se preguntaba por qué ahora tan solo se miraban a los ojos nada más no hablaban ni se decían nada, no había amenaza en los ojos de ninguno tan solo ese brillo de odio y algo más que ella no era capaz a entender.

-Estas muy concentrada Ginny.- escuchó que la hablaban.

-Bueno no puedo hacer mucho en este barco, prácticamente todos están enfadados conmigo.-

-He de confesar que aun no entiendo por qué defiendes a ese muchacho, ¿es acaso que te has enamorado de él?-

-¿Y usted Albus?, ¿por qué tan reticente a que sea asesinado?, ¿acaso esta ocultando algo? Aunque no me extrañaría nada después de todo es el rey de los misterios.-

-Albus es una chica inteligente, estaría por apostar que sabe de sobra por que lo haces.- escuchó que decían detrás de ambos.

Ojoloco los miraba con su único ojo fijo en Ginny, y ella lo miró enfadada recordaba que Hermes había confiado en él y él no había dudado en decir que merecía morir.

-Lo mejor sería preguntarle a la pequeña Weasley por quien estaría de acuerdo apostar a la hora de elegir.-

-¿De que esta hablando Albus?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo pequeña Ginny pero no odies a Harry, después de todo él tiene motivos de sobra para odiar a ese muchacho motivos que ya conoces y que se que entiendes.-

-No se por qué él haría lo que hizo Albus, pero no es una mala persona, lo conozco desde hace cinco años casi seis y siempre me ha ayudado y defendido, le debo mucho.-

-Sin duda es buena persona sino no estaría vivo Ginny, no todos en este barco son enemigos tenlo en cuenta pequeña, puede serte útil esa información a su debido tiempo.-

-El único enemigo de este barco se encuentra fregando la cubierta pero ella se empeña en creer que es el bueno.- la voz de Harry se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos, Ginny se giró y vió que se encontraba con Draco Malfoy.

-Y tú en que es un despreciable asesino sin escrúpulos.-

-No ha demostrado otra cosa.- dijo este entre dientes.

-Entonces tú eres igual a él, no piensas en nada más que cobrarte su vida.-

-Será posible, no solo defiendes al asesino de mí madre sino que encima me llamas asesino, Albus en cuanto lleguemos a puerto rubí ella se baja de este barco.-

-Más quisieras Potter, no te dejaré matar a Hermes, y no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.-

Harry iba a volver a hablar cuando Albus dijo:

-Haya paz, ninguno de aquí somos asesinos despiadados, y Harry deja ya ese berrinche que te cargas, y olvida a ese muchacho no podrás matarlo ya te lo he dicho no lo permitiré.-

-No siempre estarás presente.- gruñó este entre dientes.

-Pero siempre habrá alguien presente que yo haya dejado a cargo no lo olvides nunca.-

-Di lo que quieras Dumbledore me trae sin cuidado tú opinión estamos llegando a puerto rubí, tenemos que comprar provisiones y otras cosas, además Lupin os espera con Mcgonagall.- dijo este sin más.

-Muchas gracias por recordármelo, ahora si me disculpáis voy a buscar a Sirius y Severus ambos vendrán conmigo.-

--&--

Ya se había cansado de escuchar a Ginny gritar a Potter cada vez que se veían, estaba arto de soportar como la chica lo defendía y como él la atacaba cada poco, ese imbecil necesitaba un buen escarmiento.

Y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, Ron Weasley había pedido a Ginny que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas junto con sus otros dos hermanos esos gemelos que sin duda eran de lo más peculiares que había.

Luego estaba Draco Malfoy que había bajado para acompañar a Neville un chico bastante simpático y lleno de cosas que contar uno de los pocos que le hablaba sin más.

Miró su bota derecha y encontró que el cuchillo de Potter aun estaba allí escondido ese inútil ni se había percatado de que le faltaba su puñal de la otra noche.

Albus Dumbledore junto con Sirius Black y Severus Snape había bajado del barco supuestamente para encontrarse con alguien.

Ese miserable de Potter había dejado claro que dormiría en su camerino que no lo molestaran parecía de mal humor otra vez, desde que había entrado en ese barco siempre estaba de mal humor nunca excepto cuando lo tenía con el puñal en el cuello lo había visto sonreír.

Sintió que se estremecía al comprobar que Ojoloco se había quedado dormido y era él único que debía de vigilarlo los demás se habían marchado a comprar cosas que querían o necesitaban perfecto, esa sería su oportunidad si no corría podrían descubrirlo y eso sin duda no sería nada bueno.

Miró sus pies y soltó los grilletes que había estado aflojando desde hacía una semana y al fin lo había conseguido, sin miramientos los tiró por la borda nunca más se los pondrían.

Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hacía donde se encontraban las tres únicas estancias del barco, aparte de la pequeña cocina con las mesas para comer, o la pequeña jaula para los prisiones de la bodega donde él debía dormir.

En una de las estancias se encontraban Sirius y Albus, en la otra había sido dispuesta para las dos mujeres del barco y en la última se encontraba Potter, que había dispuesto que Ron Weasley podía dormir allí cuando le interesara.

Caminó con sigilo pues no estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad tan buena de acabar con Potter y sus odiosas miradas esmeraldas llenas de odio hacía él.

No era un método muy honrado pero sabía que no era capaz de pelear con él de igual a igual algunos factores no eran favorables para él, y dentro de todo era un asesino y un pirata a la vez, ¿por qué ser justo? Nadie lo había sido con él así que daba igual.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió sabiendo exactamente en que punto hacía un pequeño rechinar la abrió tan solo lo justo para pasar por ella.

Una vez dentro y sabiendo que no había nadie en el barco caminó con cuidado a la última de las habitaciones, se apoyó en la puerta y escuchó, lo único que se oía era una respiración pausada, al parecer era cierto que estaba dormido maldito imbecil, eso le costaría el sueño eterno.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se introdujo dentro, en la estancia tan solo había una mesa dos hamacas y una silla en la mesa había varios libros, sin poder evitarlo y con cuidado comprobando que el muchacho en la hamaca del fondo dormía placidamente se acercó a los libros para mirarlos de cerca, él había sido instruido y sabía leer y escribir, así que podía identificar esos libros y sus títulos.

Después de echarles un ojo se apartó y evitó chocar contra la silla, caminó fijándose en el suelo para no pisar o chocar con nada, había cosas alrededor de una de las hamacas la que pertenecía al Weasley sobre todo comida.

Llegó hasta donde el chico se encontraba dormido y sacó el puñal de su bota derecha donde estaba escondido.

Se acercó un poco más dispuesto a clavárselo en el cuello y cuando se inclinó este se giró con un puñal en su mano derecha sonreía de forma cuidadosa y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sus verdes ojos esmeralda demostraban que esperaba ese momento, así que había sido una trampa, él había descubierto lo que pensaba hacer, ¿pero como?

-Veo que has sido tan amable de devolverme el puñal que me robaste el otro día.-

-Lo dejaste a posta.-

Sonrió más abiertamente y con el puñal lo hizo retroceder.

-Eres un asesino no dejarías pasar una buena oportunidad, ¿y cual mejor que tú enemigo diga que se quedará a dormir mientras todos bajan del barco?-

-Lo habías planeado todo.- agarró con más fuerza el puñal en su mano mientras que Harry seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ahora estas en mis manos y nadie podrá intervenir esta vez.-

-Si luchamos Alastor lo oirá.- sonrió de medio lado al menos tenía algo a su favor.

Pero no duro mucho su sonrisa en sus labios pues la risa de Harry se hizo escuchar.

-Neville me dio una buena idea el otro día, me habló sobre las propiedades de una planta en especial que duerme hasta a la persona más prudente de este mundo y lo mejor no se despierta con facilidad.- Hermes apretó los dientes enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, ahora Harry se encontraba de pie mirándolo con superioridad y dispuesto a acabar con él.

Y él sabía que no era rival para él, no podría acabar con Harry en ese momento y lo sabía, comenzó a caminar hacía atrás mientras que Harry lo observaba sin perderse ningún detalle de él.

Pero un ruido se escuchó en la habitación haciendo que Harry se distrajera el tiempo justo para que él corriera a trabes de la puerta.

Resultó ser su paloma Hegwid que traía una carta, Harry la ignoró por completo y salió detrás de Hermes por la puerta.

Lo vio correr hacía cubierta pero en las escaleras lo alcanzó.

-No creo que sea muy prudente para ti que te vean salir de aquí.-

-Tienes razón es más seguro quedarme.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Diría que tú posición no es nada buena, pues cuando te vean salir de aquí descubrirán que has intentado matarme y si por el contrario te enfrentas a mí, el resultado será tú muerte, en cualquiera de los dos casos tú pierdes y yo gano.-

-O por el contrario soy yo quien acaba contigo y escapo.-

Se lanzó contra él con cuchillo en mano fuertemente apretado, en esta ocasión Potter iba a saber quien era él, en esta ocasión el resultado sería al fin favorable para él.

Con cuidado ambos lucharon con los cuchillos, Hermes consciente de que si lo perdía estaría perdido, pues en un cuerpo a cuerpo Harry era más fuerte.

Cortó con el cuchillo una de las mangas de Harry y este lo miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al verlo, negó con fuerza y volvió al ataque con más rabia aun que en el primer ataque.

Tenía que centrarse en la lucha o no acabaría bien para nadie.

El puñal rozó la mano derecha de Harry y mientras este se inspeccionaba el corte con el ceño fruncido Hermes subió unos cuantos escalones, Harry se acercó con peligro emanando de sus ojos y desde su posición Hermes le dio una patada en la muñeca, y repitió el golpe en la cara de este, haciendo que Harry cayera hacía atrás.

-Vaya no esperaba que no contaras con las cadenas.-

-No todo sale como uno lo planea- le regresó ahora sonriendo ampliamente.

Vio como Harry se quedaba un momento mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose que demonios estaría mirando exactamente se alejó con cuidado.

-Eres una persona muy resbaladiza.- escuchó que murmuraba Harry y lo vio levantarse aprovechó lo que él tardaba en ponerse en pie para echar a correr llegó a cubierta aun con el puñal en sus manos, y lo voleo lejos.

Nunca debería de haber intentado matarlo lo mejor era hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Escuchó como él se acercaba por detrás y agarró con fuerza la cuerda se giró y dijo:

-Un placer Potter.- guiño el ojo derecho dispuesto a abandonar el barco, sin esperar respuesta se lanzó hacía el mar.

Lo bueno de esto es que no estaba muy lejos la orilla, nadó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse aunque no esperaba que Potter lo siguiera ya, ahora lo importante era evitar como fuera a todos los tripulantes de _"La Esmeralda"_ con los que se pudiese encontrar.

Una vez llegó a las primeras tablas que podía alcanzar con fuerza y esfuerzo se subió a ellas.

-Joven veo que el bote lo olvidó en el barco.-

-Si, no fueron muy considerados conmigo la verdad.- dijo este sin más y comenzó a caminar hacía Puerto Rubí.

-Aunque al parecer no fue al único que se olvidaron.- Hermes se giró sorprendido ante esa afirmativa, y vio como Potter se acercaba nadando hasta allí.

-Será posible Maldición.- sin escuchar nada más de lo que el hombre le decía hecho a correr a todo lo que sus piernas y sus ropas mojadas le dejaban, no se lo podía creer además de todo Potter resultaba ser persistente, no debería de haber dado por supuesto que no se tiraría para ir a buscarlo, parecía no ser de los que dejaba escapar a una presa.

Se metió por diferentes calles, e intentó entrar en algunas casas pero la gente no solía confiar en nadie.

Se apoyó en una de las calles, y se dispuso a respirar un poco, como deseaba que no encontrara a nadie de_ "La Esmeralda" _a tiempo, con lo único que contaba a su favor era que conocía la ciudad del Rubí como la palma de su mano y eso era una ventaja pues no esperaba que él la conociera.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo al pensar en eso, y con cautela se dispuso a perderse entre la gente del mercado como en otra ocasión había echo hacía ya cinco años cuando escapó por los pelos de lo que sería su muerte.

Aunque en aquella ocasión había contado con ayuda de dos buenas personas, tal vez cuando supiera que _"La Esmeralda"_ se había marchado intentaría encontrar a esas dos personas.

Tendría que decirles quien es, pero seguro que no sería un problema.

Cuando comprobó que no se encontraba nadie peligroso alrededor se unió a toda la gente que caminaba por el mercado en ese momento.

Con cuidado y para que no lo descubrieran robó de uno de los puestos una capa azulada y se la hecho por encima de los hombros tapando así su ropa mojada, y si Potter aparecía por el mercado no sería capaz de reconocerlo tan solo por el cabello pues mucha gente tenía ese mismo color de pelo.

--&--

Mojado hasta los huesos, con un frío tremendo y todo ¿Por qué?, por que a ese maldito asesino se le ocurrió la genial idea de tirarse al agua para escapar, y yo antes de pensar en nada, y con el único propósito de que no se escapase voy y me tiro detrás de él.

Nada me hubiese preparado para lo fría que estaba el agua, con lo que yo odio el frío, ni para la rapidez de nado de él claro esta.

Ahora mismo me encontraba intentando quitar el agua de más de mi ropa mientras un maldito imbécil me preguntaba sobre el bote de mi barco, y si abría más en el agua.

Y a mí lo único que me importaba es saber donde demonios se ha podido meter ese miserable.

¿Se nota que estoy furioso?, si no es así lo aclaro estoy que muerdo.

Como los del barco se enteren de esto se van a reír de lo lindo a mi costa.

Bueno voy a buscar a ese y a llevarlo de vuelta al barco, al menos de algo puedo estar seguro, el mejor sitio para encontrarlo es el mercado también el más difícil de encontrarlo.

Lo mejor hubiera sido dejarme de experimentos pero no, quería poder matarlo con mis manos teniendo un buen motivo para ello ¿y cual mejor que él mismo había intentado matarme mientras dormía?, claro que no conté con dos factores, uno que se desharía de las cadenas y dos que saltara del barco, vale ese segundo punto debería de haber sido obvio, no es tonto después de todo y yo solo pensé que su odio hacía mí sería igual que el mío hacía él y que por ello no dejaría de matarme antes de huir pero mis cálculos no fueron los justos, o sabe que no puede conmigo una de dos.

Lo mejor será darme prisa y encontrarlo cuanto antes.

--&--

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Albus.-

-Si ha sido una tarde agradable, espero Lady Minerva que todo te vaya bien.-

-Pero Albus si lo que nos has contado es cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Lo cierto es que no estoy muy seguro de en que desembocará todo esto, pero espero que todo salga bien.-

-Pues la verdad es que soy de la misma opinión de Harry.- sentenció Sirius enfadado.

-Bueno es más que obvio que Black carece del cerebro necesario para entender por que Dudley esta actuando como un maldito imbécil.-

-Snape ten cuidado con lo que dices, estas hablando de Harry y sinceramente no creo que este actuando tal y como tú lo defines, el chico tiene sus motivos y son de peso.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Qué íbamos a esperar de ti salvo una posición a favor de Black y el hijo de tu otro gran amigo?, aunque os recuerdo a ambos, que vuestra visión de compañerismo os trajo algunos problemas en su tiempo.-

-Es por ello que no entiendo por que demonios crees que tú eres de confianza para nosotros.-

-No lo soy para ti Black pero si para Albus lo demás no me importa en absoluto.-

-Como no.- dijo Sirius enfadado.

Pues para él lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes con todos los problemas que podrían resultar de que no se hiciera lo que Harry deseaba hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Se encontraban caminando por el mercado para comprar unas cosas necesarias según Albus, y Lady Minerva pasaba con ellos para revisar sus tiendas.

-¿Entonces apareció Ginny Weasley?- preguntó la mujer con cariño.

-Si al parecer estaba en el barco de Lucius Malfoy, junto con Hermes.- dijo Sirius con cierto desprecio.

-¿Por qué ese tono Sirius?- pregunto Lord Lupin frunciendo el ceño pues Ginny era de los suyos.

-Por que parece ser que es una gran aliada del enemigo, lo defiende a capa y espada y no deja de decir mil cosas en su defensa, pero la verdad es que es un asesino y no hay más que hablar.-

Albus volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras que Severus se mordía la lengua.

-Sirius si es una amiga de Hermes no es para tratarla así.-

-Ese muchacho mató a Lily sin pestañear, no me pidas que acepte que este en el barco y encima que lo defiendan de esa forma.-

-¿No se si me he perdido algo, pero no era Granger quien había matado a Lily?- dijo Lupin frunciendo el ceño, él creía que estaban hablando de la misma persona, pero entonces ¿por que Sirius decía que era un asesino?

-Pues eso es, es que se llama Hermes Granger.- dijo Sirius enfadado, mientras que por su parte Lupin y Minerva se detenían y miraban a Albus con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso Albus?- dijo Minerva horrorizada.

Pero Albus no llegó a contestar pues un grito se escuchó en todo el mercado y varia gente se encontraba aglomerada en un mismo lugar murmurando y algunos niños gritando cosas.

Albus y los otros se acercaron pues como a todos la curiosidad llama.

Cuando Albus consiguió abrirse paso dejando pasar a Sirius y los otros, ninguno supo que hacer.

Minerva y Lupin se colocaron a un lado de Albus en el momento en que Sirius murmuraba.

-Harry, ¿qué demonios…?-

Pero no terminó de hablar pues escuchó la voz de la persona que se encontraba con Harry nombrar a dos personas que él no sabía que conocía:

-Lord Lupin, Lady Minerva ayu….-

…………………..&………………….

Se encontraba por el mercado calado hasta los huesos y sus ojos verdes buscaban con impaciencia entre todas las personas, pues tenía que encontrarlo como fuera, no podía permitir que el asesino de su madre se escapara, bastante que no lo había matado, no pensaba dejarlo en libertad por nada del mundo de eso podían estar seguros, Albus y los demás.

Pero para hacer eso, debía de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Llevaba cosa de un buen rato repasando todos los rostros de su alrededor con bastante desesperación y más de uno pensaría al verlo que estaba loco, pero no le importaba en absoluto, debía de reconocer que estaba obsesionado con ese muchacho, pero cualquiera lo estaría si eres testigo de cómo mata a tus padres, dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de olvidar a esa persona y de no odiarla hasta la muerte.

Deseando así fuera la tuya misma si consigues acabar con la de él.

Ya no le importaba ni que los del barco lo vieran lo único importante era encontrarlo como fuera.

Fijó su vista en un sujeto que parecía tener su misma estatura, y se abrió paso para alcanzarlo, llevaba una capa azulada, pero no le importó que la ropa no fuera la misma, caminó más rápido al verle el color del pelo, pero cuando se giró y vio sus ojos lo supo.

Sin ninguna duda esos ojos eran los suyos, ese acaramelado chocolate, esos ojos marrones eran de él, al principio se había asustado al reconocerlos y estar completamente seguro de saber que se trataba de él, pero no le importó al cabo de unos segundos, solo pensaba en una cosa.

Lo había encontrado.

…………………………&………………………

Se encontraba mirando uno de los puestos en el que se encontraba un broche que reconoció de inmediato, sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo cuando lo miró una vez más.

No sabía como era posible pero era el mismo broche que portaba su madre en la capa para cerrarla, era el broche que su madre amaba como su tesoro más preciado en el mundo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, necesitaba coger ese broche cuanto antes, pero no tenía ni una sola moneda para pagarlo, y robarlo podía significar su muerte, aunque era bastante ágil con las manos, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad.

Se ajustó la capa que anteriormente había robado y caminó con disimulo sin perder de vista el broche y el puesto donde este se encontraba, se fijó en el mercader y en las posibilidades de huída en cuanto lo cogiera, si lo pillaban.

Miró todo a su alrededor la gente, el momento, y con disimulo y cuidado se fue acercando al puesto.

Tan centrado estaba en el broche que no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba dispuesto a cogerlo cuanto antes.

Estiró su mano con cuidado, sintiendo ya en sus dedos incluso antes de cerrarlos sobre el broche el calor que antaño había sentido cuando su madre lo dejaba acariciar tan preciado objeto.

Recordó su sonrisa amable, y sus ojos brillantes cada vez que le hablaba de ese broche y la historia que tenía, recordaba sus promesas ante que un día sería suyo, sus frases amables de una boda soñada, y perfecta como debía ser, los sueños de su madre incumplidos, por que eso eran, sueños que nunca se cumplirían, y que no entendía ni deseaba, por los que huyó con doce años después de todo lo pasado, sueños que no añoraba pero que recordaba siempre haber escuchado de sus labios.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando al fin lo acarició, con sus dedos y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor cerró su mano sobre el broche, cuando se fijó en que nadie lo había visto comenzó a alejarse.

Al menos hasta que sintió como alguien cerraba unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su pecho apretándolo su espalda contra el pecho de alguien más.

Su respiración se congeló en el mismo momento que sintió que era apresado de esa forma, pero no sintió peligro, se extrañó un poco ante esto y se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de quien lo tenía sujeto de esa forma pues no entendía lo que le pasó a continuación de escuchar esa voz en su oído susurrándole.

-Ya no escaparas.- el escalofrío que lo recorrió fue tal que lo asustó aun más, con el puño donde guardaba el broche que acababa de robar intentó que lo soltara, pues se percató ahora por donde estaba siendo apresado y se asustó.

Necesitaba deshacerse al menos de esa forma de agarre que tenía el maldito de Potter.

Se debatió como pudo, pero él era más fuerte de eso no había ninguna duda.

Sintió como lo apretaban más y se asustó aun más intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero él lo giró sin soltarlo de los brazos.

De frente a él, sus ojos se encontraron el verde esmeralda le impactó de nuevo, lleno de odio al menos al principio, después algo los atravesó para volver a su odio habitual.

-No te dejaré escapar no puedo matarte aquí, pero no podrás huir de mí.-

Sus palabras lo enfurecieron, y más por que había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo, con todas sus fuerzas y la agilidad con la que contaba consiguió soltar la mano donde se encontraba el broche, y le pegó una bofetada con este aun en la mano.

Vio sorpresa en la cara de Potter, y se sorprendió él mismo pues no quería darle más que un buen puñetazo.

-Suéltame.- siseó entre dientes, y algo debió de hacer por que Potter lo miraba sorprendido y lo había soltado.

-¿Qué demonios….?- dijo este mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, se miró a si mismo preocupado y abrió sus ojos al máximo al percatarse de lo que el agua había causado en su ropa y de lo que Potter estaba contemplando, con rapidez se cubrió y lo miró desafiante.

Potter parecía sumamente perdido en su mundo, lo miraba con desconcierto y avergonzado al máximo.

-Yo, me temo que me he equivocado.- lo escuchó murmurar y un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo recorrió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser alguien.

No habló por miedo a meter la pata y tan solo lo miró enfadado mientras que Potter se deshacía en disculpas y se trababa cada poco.

Pero algo no salió del todo como se estaba planeando en su cabeza, por que cuando se giró para irse sin dirigirle la palabra y creyendo que lo dejaría estar, había andado escasos diez pasos cuando sintió que lo agarraban de nuevo del brazo con cierta fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

-Espera te estoy pidiendo disculpas por mi comportamiento lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme.- su altanería y su tono de superioridad lo sacaban de quicio e hizo lo peor que podía hacer se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo miró desafiante a los ojos.

Y de nuevo la sorpresa se encontró en el rostro de Potter, intentó soltarse pero después de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas Potter lo agarró ahora si con fuerza por los dos brazos acercándolo a él.

-No es posible.- lo escuchó murmurar mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, sintió su respiración, vio su furia en sus ojos, notó su enfado en todo su cuerpo, y se asustó no por lo que sentía de él, sino por ser capaz de percibir de esa forma tan exacta lo que esos ojos verdes le estaban transmitiendo y más cuando sabía después de todo lo que llevaba en _"La Esmeralda"_ que nadie había sido capaz de descubrir lo que este pensaba o sentía, más tras saber que era una de las personas que menos hablaba sobre sus sentimientos.

Sintió como soltaba una de sus manos y desabrochaba la capa azul, dejando a la vista de él lo que no deseaba que viera, y tras mirarlo de arriba abajo una vez más, sintió como le apretaba el brazo que aun le agarraba y escuchó un gruñido furioso salir de sus labios.

Al ver su desconcierto aprovechó la oportunidad y con la mano que tenía suelta agarró el puñal de uno de los que caminaban por allí, había sido descubierto y tenía que escapar ahora cuanto antes era lo importante.

Rajó a Potter donde antes lo había cortado haciendo que este lo soltara de la sorpresa y salió a correr sin esperar reacción de este.

Aunque no tardó mucho en correr detrás de él.

Sentía su furia y sus ojos fijos en su espalda y aunque no sabía el motivo no dejaba de ver sus ojos verdes aunque no los tenía delante.

Sintió como lo apresaba desde atrás y ambos caían entre la gente escuchó las voces de su alrededor pero no le importó nada en absoluto excepto que acababa de soltar el broche de su madre, sintió como lo giraban y Potter se ponía encima de él, pero ni lo miró tan solo torció la cabeza buscando el broche en el suelo.

-¿Por qué maldita sea, por qué?- escuchó que él le decía, pero no le importaba, el broche no estaba a la vista, el broche de su madre no lo veía.

Una angustia que no sentía desde hacía mucho lo embargó se sentía impotente de nuevo ante lo de su alrededor, se sentía prisionero de nuevo, sentía todos los sentimientos que había enterrado después de lo que pasó, habían vuelto y no sabía el motivo pues creía que esa parte estaba muerta enterrada, debía de estarlo o sería aun más peligroso para él, pero ahora Potter lo sabía aunque no sabía nada más, sabía parte de su secreto y no lo callaría.

Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba coger ese broche y desaparecer, necesitaba huir, sintió que los ojos le ardían y se odio no quería sentir, no quería, miró furioso a quien no lo soltaba para poder alcanzar el broche donde quiera que hubiese caído, y se percató de que Potter estaba hablando en ese momento mientras lo miraba.

Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron.

-No podéis hacerme es…- Potter se cayó de improvisto mientras se miraban sintió que la fuerza sobre sus muñecas se aflojaba y que el enfado de él, disminuía considerablemente parecía haber dejado de respirar por un momento y se percató de que él se encontraba igual.

Sintió como Potter se iba acercando y como murmuraba algo que no llegó a entender, sintió la frente de él contra la suya a la vez que su voz le llegaba en un susurro:

-No es justo, no es justo, ¿por qué me lo quitaste todo?- sus palabras lo dejaron sin respiración por un momento miró a su alrededor buscando algo para escapar de esa situación cuando sus ojos acaramelados se encontraron con unos agrisados que reconoció enseguida a pesar de la cantidad de años que no los veía, miró a la persona que se encontraba al lado de esta y unos ojos color oro igual de amables que los recordaba lo miraban fijamente pero estaba seguro de que no lo habían reconocido así que hablo:

-Lord Lupin, Lady Minerva ayu…- la frase murió en sus labios cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Sirius Black al lado de esas dos personas y ya sintió que su mundo se acababa cuando Lord Lupin lo miró fijamente y dijo su nombre.

-Lady Hermione ¿Qué demonios…?-

Sintió que su mundo se hundía de sopetón, cuando cerró sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, su pasado había regresado.

Abrió los ojos llena de angustia para encontrarse los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos aun seguían en el suelo él encima de ella, él sabiendo su nombre, él comprendiendo que era una mujer, y al parecer entendiendo algo más que no supo descifrar en su verde esmeralda.

-Lady Hermione Granger.- lo escuchó murmurar solo para que ella lo oyera, y supo que sabía que implicaba todo su nombre.

-Harry suéltalo ya.- escuchó que murmuraba Albus Dumbledore el chico no parecía encontrar nada que lo retuviera allí por que se apartó de ella sin decir nada más pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Se giró y buscó con la vista el broche sintió un gran consuelo cuando un niño le tendió el broche, le sonrió de medio lado agarrando el broche con todas sus fuerzas en su mano sin estar dispuesta ahora por nada del mundo a separarse de el y menos ahora que su pasado había regresado.

El camino a casa de Lady Minerva fue silencioso, Potter y Black iban detrás de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, y a su lado uno a cada lado iban Lord Lupin y Lady Minerva, esta última le había dado una capa para cubrirse ya que ahora estaba congelada y totalmente derrotada.

Lo que no dejaba de notar era la mirada de Potter, y sabía que no dejaría de notarla nunca.


	4. Llegando a un acuerdo

Cap 4:

Bueno aquí os dejo este cap no podré actualizar durante un tiempo por que me ingresan hoy en el hospital de nuevo así que espero que os guste el cap lo siento y hasta el próximo buybuy.

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo.

_**Cap 4:**_

El agua hacía rato que se había enfriado y lo cierto es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de haberse llevado semejante baño en el mar y tremendo trago de agua fría, no había nada que lo pudiera perturbar por el momento.

Era una maldita mujer, una mujer era la responsable de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en todos esos últimos cinco años.

Y no una mujer cualquiera, no, tenía que ser, precisamente la hija de los antiguos reyes, es decir la heredera al trono de todo el reino, era Lady Hermione Granger, una mujer a la que él debía lealtad.

Al menos hasta que Albus dejará de repetírselo, por que desde que habían entrado en la mansión de Lady Mcgonagall este no había parado de decirle que su venganza no podría nunca recibir respuesta, por que para él ella era su reina.

Por supuesto que eso nunca lo aceptaría, eso lo tenía clarísimo, nunca serviría a esa mujer así fuera condenado a muerte por ello.

Albus estaba realmente loco si, si quiera era capaz de pensar que él serviría a esa mujer la asesina de su madre, la responsable de todos sus problemas y sus sufrimientos, nunca, nunca se prestaría a nada de eso, y estaba seguro de que muchos se opondrían también a esa idea, aunque lo cierto es que no creía que nadie la odiase de la forma en que él la odiaba, y sin embargo si que respetaban a Albus y sus decisiones, ¿dónde lo dejaba eso a él?, solo, así es como se encontraba y lo cierto es que ya no era una novedad por culpa precisamente de a la que supuestamente tenía que servir había aprendido muy bien lo que la palabra soledad significaba, y ya sinceramente no le importaba, escucharía lo que Albus tuviera que decirle, pero tan solo para decirle claramente que nunca obedecería ni una sola de sus ordenes, y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, sino por el contrario lo mejor sería que los mantuviesen lo más alejados posible por que sino él mismo la mataría con sus propias manos, aunque fuera una maldita mujer.

Aunque sinceramente, ¿era de verdad una mujer?, ¿podía alguien matar de una forma tan fría a alguien y seguir siendo humana?, por que no había olvidado sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos cuando había acabado con la vida de su madre, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, por que aun no olvidaba su sonrisa ante el hecho de la diversión que le causaba la idea de enfrentarse a él y matarlo, ni la mirada de ella cuando ambos luchaban buscando la sangre del otro.

No olvidaba su forma de luchar contra otros de "_La Esmeralda_", siempre era fría y calculadora al máximo, no parecía tener sentimientos, y su rostro siempre daba la impresión de estar calculando hasta el más leve de los detalles.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de que la conocía tan bien, dio un puñetazo en la superficie del agua salpicando a todas partes y decidió salir al fin de la bañera, cogió una bata que le habían dejado allí uno de los criados del lugar mientras lo habían dado por imposible al ver que no hacía caso de nadie dejándolo solo al final con sus pensamientos y sus remordimientos, por que por mucho que le pesase, ella era una mujer, y él la había golpeado como si se tratase de un hombre.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la cama, donde le habían dejado unas ropas para que se cambiase después del baño que lo habían obligado a tomar.

No había podido decirle que no a Lady Mcgonagall nunca había podido decirle que no a esa mujer.

Albus por su parte se encontraba abajo esperando con los demás lo más seguro a que él bajara cuanto antes, ¿Cuánto llevarían esperando?, eso daba igual, no quería tenerla delante de él, no quería verla, tan solo deseaba volver al barco cuanto antes, y olvidarse de ella, al menos hasta que pudiese pensar en la mejor forma de vengarse de ella por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que obtendría su venganza, ella no saldría impune de la muerte de su madre, y fuera cual fuese el precio a pagar lo pagaría, pero ella recibiría lo que se merecía, sino no se llamaba Harry James Potter.

………..&………………

-Lady Granger la esperan en la sala.- escuchar de nuevo ese apellido me hizo sentirme vulnerable de nuevo, no me gustaba recibir ese apellido ni escucharlo, delataba muchas cosas de mí que odiaba y deseaba olvidar y enterrar, pero me encontraba en un lugar donde no podían llamarme de otro modo, rodeada de gente que solo podían conocerme por ese.

Me miré de nuevo al espejo y fruncí el ceño, Lady Mcgonagall no se había fijado aun en que estas cosas no me gustaban nada, y mucho menos ir de esa guisa a ver a las personas que me esperaban en la sala, personas que no sabía hasta que punto estarían dispuestas a ayudarme o no, de todos ellos solo dos me daban confianza, Lord Lupin, mi salvador y Lady Mcgonagall, la que me cuidó de niña, pero por supuesto que ninguno de los otros me daba confianza, y lo que más me preocupaba era exactamente que tenían que ver los otros con ellos, ¿de que se conocían los tripulantes de _"La Esmeralda"_ y Lady Mcgonagall y Lord Lupin?

¿Qué podía unirlos a todos ellos en un mismo lugar?, ¿serían malas o buenas noticias para ella?

De lo que estaba segura era de que al menos dos de los que estarían en la sala no eran aliados, Black y Potter, o Dudley como quiera que se apellidara en realidad ese Harry, pues los de la tripulación algunos lo llamaban de una forma y otros de otra, él respondía ante ambos como si nada.

Eso la desconcertaba, pero lo cierto es que le daba igual, fuera cual fuera su apellido era un enemigo, uno al que ahora debía eliminar pues sabía mucho de ella de más, y mientras pensaba en eso sus ojos de nuevo vinieron a ella y sus palabras susurradas.

-"_No es justo, no es justo, ¿Por qué me lo quitaste todo?"_- no podía responder a esa pregunta, y entendía el odio de él hacía ella, recordaba como la mujer había sido atravesada por su espada el día que intentaba matar a Draco Malfoy, pero ella se había interpuesto, no era todo responsabilidad suya, pero podía entender su odio, y por eso que lo entendía lo respetaba y tenía en cuenta, sino no se hubiese molestado ni en intentar matarlo antes de huir.

Error que le iba a costar caro por que ahora él no podía vivir pues sabía de su identidad, y dudaba que ninguno pudiera hacerlo callar de alguna manera ni siquiera Albus, podría contener al chico.

Su única esperanza era que ese viejo que parecía tener ciertas influencias en todas partes pudiera cubrir a ese joven y su lengua el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera llevar a cabo su propia venganza.

Pues si entendía también a Harry y su odio era por que ella sentía el mismo por otra persona que no era mucho más mayor que ellos dos, la persona que había acabado con la única cosa que de verdad ella había querido en su mundo, por que su padre nunca la había amado por haber nacido chica, la despreciaba, y cuando encontró una oportunidad de poder utilizarla bien lo había echo de una forma despreciable.

Miró el espejo de nuevo viéndose con ese vestido que Mcgonagall la había obligado a vestir, y como siempre ella no había podido negarse a hacerlo, pero lo odiaba esa vestimenta la hacía débil y frágil, prefería sus ropas de pirata, esas eran las suyas, esas eran sus ropas apropiadas llenas de lugares donde ocultar lo que necesitaba en todo momento, lleno de todo lo necesario para poder vengarse, y poder defenderse de todo.

Unos oscuros ojos negros, le vinieron a la mente en el momento que se recorrió con la mirada en el espejo, y se apartó de este asustada, se apretó con fuerza en un abrazo, hacía años que no veía esos ojos, creía que los había olvidado, pero no, hay estaban, igual que sus recuerdos, igual que su nombre verdadero, igual que ese odioso vestido, nunca debería de haber vuelto a ciudad rubí, nunca debería haber tocado de nuevo el suelo de esa ciudad.

-Disculpe Lady Granger, pero he de llevarla abajo la requieren con urgencia.- la voz de la criada, la trajo a la realidad, y asintió mientras se colocaba en su cuello la bolsita de la que nunca se separaba, y cogía de la mesita una orquilla, que colocó entre sus cabellos escondida, no era algo muy útil pero tal vez si serviría para defenderse si llegaba el caso de hacerlo.

Caminó por los pasillos detrás de la criada mientras intentaba no parecer muy ridícula aunque se sentía así, pues ese vestido para ella era signo de la parte débil que debía ocultar a todos fuera como fuera.

Llegó a la entrada de una enorme sala, en la que se encontraban, varios de los integrantes de _"La Esmeralda"_, acompañados por Lord Lupin y Lady Mcgonagall, todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación en la que al parecer Ojoloco y Black estaban de acuerdo en un punto y los otros discrepaban, no veía a Potter o Dursley por ninguna parte.

-Albus debes de estar bromeando, no me puedes pedir semejante cosa y mucho menos que esperes que él acepte.-

-Lo hará y no hay más que hablar.- decía el anciano sin inmutarse mientras que Black gruñía furioso y se giraba siendo así el primero en encontrarse con ella vestida de esa forma.

-Al fin parece ser que decidió bajar y brindarnos su compañía.- dijo con odio contenido.

-No estoy aquí por gusto créeme Black.- no iba a consentir que me hablara de esa forma.

-Lady Granger, hágame el favor de acercarse debemos de tratar ciertos asuntos cuanto antes.- Lord Lupin con su gentil sonrisa se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano:- debo decir que ese vestido os sienta muy bien Lady Granger.-

-Y yo os diré que mentís tan mal como siempre Lord Lupin, lo que me recuerda que desearía mis ropas anteriores cuanto antes Lady Mcgonagall por favor.- dije mirando a Lady Mcgonagall que abrió sus ojos enormemente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-Querida me temo que eso será imposible, eres una señorita de alta sociedad no esperes vestir como una vagabunda cualquiera de eso nada.- sentenció enfadada y decidida.

-Me temo que no me quedaré aquí para ser una señorita como usted dice Lady Mcgonagall, y no vestiré estas ropas por mucho tiempo más, aunque si prefiere puedo ir a comprarme yo misma mis ropas, creo que usted Lord Lupin custodia mi dinero.- miré ahora a Lord Lupin que sonreía divertido por algo y me percaté de que Albus Dumbledore también lo hacía mientras sus ojos azules parecían brillar y mirarme detenidamente.

Alastor y Black por su parte me miraban enfadados aun, el otro integrante del cuarto parecía más pendiente de Albus que de otra persona Severus Snape era un ser extraño que me intrigaba de sobre manera.

-Si Lady Granger yo custodio su dinero desde el día en que se me escapó dándome el susto de muerte que me dio al creer que la habían encontrado y matado, hasta que volví a la corte y me dijeron que no había sido encontrada.- sus ojos ahora parecían retarme y sentí que enrojecía al máximo bajé la mirada un poco y le dije:

-Lo lamento después de lo que sucedió estaba asustada y confundida, cuando lo vi hablar con él creí que me iba a entregar y lamento ahora haber dudado de usted en ese momento.-

-No se preocupe, es toda una alegría comprobar que estáis con vida y bien eso es lo que realmente importa.- dijo este sonriéndome de nuevo, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho cuando captó algo detrás de mí que lo hizo soltar mi mano con rapidez y ponerse serio hasta cierto punto avergonzado por algo.

Me giré para ver que había causado su reacción y pareció que todo se congelara en el lugar algo frío atravesó mi alma cuando vi la mirada de odio y reproche que tantas veces había contemplado ya, dirigida en lugar de a mí a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado que parecía haberse congelado igual que yo ante esa verde mirada esmeralda.

-Esta bien saber que tus lealtades son tan variadas Lord Lupin, sobre todo cuando el hecho de que ella se encuentre con vida ahora fue a costa de una persona que creía hasta este momento que tú amabas tanto como yo.- su voz destilaba frialdad y odio, igual que sus ojos y sus palabras se clavaron en mi mente igual que estoy segura que se clavaron no solo en la mente de Lupin sino que en su corazón por que lo escuché gruñir con furia y lo sentí caminar hasta acercarse al chico.

-Harry estas siendo muy injusto con tus palabras.- sentenció la voz de Albus antes de que Lord Lupin llegara a la altura de Harry.

-Veo cual es mi lugar en todo esto Albus tú lo dejaste bien claro antes de mandarme subir a ducharme, pero quiero que me lo repitas ahora delante de todos, ¿según tú cual debe de ser mi posición ante esa asesina?-

Albus miró al chico con un brillo en los ojos, y después miró a todos los demás, parecía buscar algo en concreto y ninguno de los presentes pareció encontrar algo que decir por que no hablaron, aunque dos de ellos no parecían de acuerdo en absoluto Sirius Black y Alastor Moddy.

-Ella es tú reina y aunque no te guste debes de servirla como tal.- esas palabras me pillaron de sorpresa y me giré con rapidez a mirar al anciano que miraba al chico sin inmutarse, Lady Mcgonagall se había levantado y observaba con calma a Albus Dumbledore, mientras que Lupin volvía a colocarse a mi lado sin hablar, Black apretaba sus puños pero no hablaba, Severus Snape parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo y Ojoloco tan solo murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¿Sirius cuando zarpamos de ciudad rubí?- su voz sonó como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Albus Dumbledore acababa de decirle.

-Creo que nos iremos mañana mismo.- dijo Black mirando a Albus seriamente y sin darle la mirada al chico.

-No te importa entonces que te espere en el barco, y desde ahora dejo bien claro que no volveré a poner un pie en la misma habitación en la que se encuentre esa mujer, pues Albus digas lo que digas en cuanto abandone esta casa la próxima vez que la vea tendrás que matarme antes de que yo acabe con su vida.- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me giré para encontrar sus ojos con mi sonrisa en el rostro, y no dejé que Albus hablara.

-Eso sería en el caso de que no acabase yo antes con tú vida, créeme que tengo las mismas ganas que tú de perderte de vista o de ser yo la que acabe contigo.-

-Ya esta bien.- Albus se colocó entre nosotros impidiendo lo más seguro que alguno hablara algo más, e impidiendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran una vez más.

Los demás integrantes de la sala tan solo escuchaban sin intervenir, y estaba segura de que el único que hablaría sería Albus.

-Ninguno de los dos matará al otro, aprenderéis a vivir soportando la presencia de la otra persona os guste o no, Harry ella es tú reina y le debes lealtad te guste o no, sea o no sea una asesina….-

-Ya te he dicho que puedes ir olvidándote de eso, nunca serviré a esa mujer, y mucho menos perderé mi vida por ella, antes la mato yo mismo.-

-He escuchado muy bien lo que has dicho, y si es así entonces te convertirás en un pirata de verdad, pues nunca dejaré que la mates, y ella es la reina de todo el lugar, ¿es eso lo que quieres convertirte en un traidor?-

-Si ese es el precio por dejarla vivir si, prefiero ser un traidor a servir a la asesina de mis padres.-

-Harry piensa lo que estas diciendo….- dijo Sirius acercándose a él alarmado.

-No tengo nada que pensar, y para no meterte en todo esto dejaré de pertenecer a _"La Esmeralda"_ tan solo te pido que me lleves a puerto mistral allí encontraré otro barco en el que embarcar.-

Albus miró al chico con cierto enfado aunque no era muy evidente.

-Deja de decir tonterías no pienso dejarte solo.- dijo Sirius enfadado ahora y mirando a Albus Dumbledore:- te lo advertí Albus, no dejaré a Harry y eso es algo que ya te había avisado de ante mano.-

-Harry tienes que escuchar un…-

-No quiero saber nada de nada Lord Lupin, ya he tomado una decisión y no la voy a cambiar, por más que digáis, he dicho que nunca serviré a esa mujer y no hay más que hablar, y en lo que respecta a ti Sirius no quiero que te conviertas en traidor por mi culpa, ella es tú reina yo nunca le juré lealtad ni a ella ni a sus padres así que en tú lugar si que sería traición.-

Sirius frunció el ceño enfadado y dijo:

-No te equivoques yo nunca juré lealtad a esos malditos im…-

-Lord Sirius Black, le recuerdo que se encuentra delante de la hija de los difuntos reyes, le rogaría que tuviese el tacto y el respecto que debe ante ella.- la voz severa de Lady Mcgonagall se hizo escuchar callando lo que Black fuese a decir, la mirada de él se clavó en los ojos grises de la mujer que lo miraban severamente y con cierta alarma, él tan solo estaba furioso y parecía no querer callar aunque no habló más.

-Harry ya ha sido tomada una decisión lo que no queda que si tú decides abandonar _"La Esmeralda"_ es cosa tuya, Lady Hermione Granger seguirá viajando con nosotros, y nadie deberá de saber quien es ella en realidad.- esa declaración me dejó aun más parada, sobre todo cuando vi que nadie objetaba nada al respecto así que caminé hasta Albus Dumbledore decidida.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

-Lo que ha escuchado, usted seguirá viajando con nosotros en _"La Esmeralda"_, es el lugar más seguro para usted, pues somos los únicos que podemos protegerla.-

-No necesito que nadie me proteja Dumbledore, además no pienso viajar más en ese barco.-

-Que equivocada estas si crees que no necesitas protección muchacha, el rey no ha dejado de buscarte en ningún momento, y además es su hijo quien te esta buscando con mayor insistencia.- Lord Lupin me miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer y mirarlo con ciertas dudas, ¿era posible que él lo supiera todo?, aparté mi mirada de la suya.

-Nunca me cogerá, y si pasara deseará nunca haberlo hecho.- Todos se quedaron cayados ante mis palabras, hasta que Ojoloco dijo:

-Sea como sea, esta claro que tenemos que llegar a un maldito acuerdo, Albus ya te ha dejado claro que viajarás con nosotros, sin que por supuesto se sepa tú identidad excepto por las personas aquí presentes….-

-Y Ginny Weasley.- añadí a la lista que ella lo sabía no entendí el motivo de decirlo pero creí que debía de explicar su comportamiento ante ellos.

-¿Esa muchachita lo sabía y no dijo nada?- Dijo sorprendido Black.

-Al igual que Severus y yo mismo la señorita Weasley sabía lo importante que era que Hermione siguiese siendo Hermes un tiempo más.- dijo calmadamente Albus Dumbledore.

-Importancia que no llego a encontrar la verdad.- sentenció Sirius Black.

-Sirius yo me encuentro en tú misma situación no entiendo por que Albus toma estas decisiones, pero es lo que él a ordenado y aunque no le debemos nada a ella, no deja de ser la hija de los antiguos reyes una inocente más en todo esto para que mentirnos.

Si podemos evitar su muerte que así sea, no nos cuesta nada dejarla con vida.-

-Pero es que Albus no quiere solo eso sino que viaje con nosotros también.-

-Y es algo que no vamos a discutir las partes interesadas ya lo sabéis y no hay más que hablar, la señorita no se puede quedar en ciudad rubí con Lady Mcgonagall aparte de por que no aceptaría por que podrían reconocerla, y Lord Lupin vive en el castillo el sitio menos seguro para ella, en nuestro barco cuenta con una buena tripulación que la protegerá de quien la este buscando, además de con gente que ya ha estado por un tiempo y conoce bien, el único obstáculo a todo esto eres tú Harry pero acabas de decir que abandonarás _"La Esmeralda"_ así que ya no veo ningún inconveniente más.-

Sirius Black gruñó enfadado y apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras miraba a Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus te lo advertí, te deje muy claro que….-

-Se muy bien lo que me dijiste Sirius y si eres tan amable retomaremos eso después ahora lo mejor será cenar y dejar esta conversación aquí.-

Ninguno dijo nada a pesar de que Potter o Dudley parecía furioso por algo, este tan solo estaba apretando con fuerza sus puños y miraba fijamente el suelo.

………………………………………..&………………………………………………..

Estaba seguro de que todo iría de esa forma pero no resultaba menos duro saber que ese maldito de Albus me valoraba tan poco, y eso dolía desde que había venido a ayudarme cuando tenía doce años lo consideraba alguien importante en mi vida, al menos hasta ese momento.

El pensar que ese hombre podía cambiar tanto de un momento para otro era impresionante pero más lo era ver que todos lo respetaban como al que más, a pesar de estar en presencia de la que se supone era la legitima reina nadie objetaba nada en su presencia ni siquiera ella parecía creer tener el derecho de negarse a sus designios.

Ver a gente como Sirius callar ante él, o como la mismísima Mcgonagall acatar sus ordenes sin oponerse le hacía preguntarse una y mil veces ¿Quién demonios era en realidad el anciano Albus Dumbledore?, ¿Por qué todos callaban ante él y obedecían?

¿Por qué demonios él tenía que acatar sus decisiones?, ¿por qué debía de ser tachado de traidor por querer que se hiciera justicia?

¿No era precisamente ese anciano quien le había enseñado que las cosas hay que hacerlas por las buenas y que la justicia sería siempre a favor del que tenía la razón?, ¿acaso Albus pensaba que ella había tenido motivos para matar a su madre?

-¿Dónde demonios quedan tus sabias palabras?- todos habían abandonado la sala tan solo quedaba él y Albus acababa de pasar a su lado para abandonar también la estancia e ir a cenar.

-¿A que te refieres Harry?-

-Me enseñaste que siempre se hacía justicia ante lo injusto, que no debía de precipitarme ante ningún juicio que debía de escuchar todas las partes implicadas hasta estar seguro de todos los sucesos y después decidir cual era la verdad y a quien debía de juzgar sin ser injusto ni exagerar, pero tú no lo estas haciendo conoces las dos versiones, has visto como no niega nada y por el contrario lo admite abiertamente, has comprobado que yo decía la verdad que no me dejé guiar por el odio y que te conté la verdad desde el principio, has escuchado de sus labios que desea al igual que yo mi muerte, y aun así me pides que la sirva como mi reina, que la deje vivir y que encima le perdone la muerte de mi madre, ¿dónde esta la justicia prometida?, ¿dónde quedan tus palabras y tus enseñanzas si a mí no me las demuestras?-

Albus se quedó un momento callado y caminó hasta las puertas de la sala las cerró ambas con cuidado y caminó hasta el fuego de la chimenea lo miró y le dijo:

-Ven a mi lado Harry aquí estaremos más cómodos para hablar.-

No sabía que quería hablarme pero caminé hasta su lado lo vi sentarse en una de los sillones cercanos al fuego y caminé hasta el de enfrente me senté justo delante de él pero no lo miré a los ojos sino al fuego que bailaba entre la leña.

Su voz me llegó en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes lo que les sucedió a los padres de esa chica Harry?-

Asentí por supuesto que lo sabía había sucedido a penas unos días antes de la muerte de mis padres.

-Sabes que fueron asesinados por el que ahora se sienta en el trono, y al que Lupin esta espiando para mí en secreto.-

Me giré para mirarlo un poco sorprendido no sabía que Lupin era un espía en la corte.

-Si Harry Lord Lupin es un espía y uno de los buenos, Severus era otro en el barco de Lucius Malfoy, Ojoloco se encarga de puerto mistral al menos hasta hace poco, Lady Mcgonagall controla ciudad rubí, Lady Tonks se encarga de los burdeles y de cierta Madame de la corte Lady Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius por otra parte era el encargado de los mares y mercantil hasta que pasó lo de tus padres, y decidió partir en pos de la venganza llevándote con él.

Siempre he estado vigilando a este falso rey, y siempre he estado intentando velar por aquellos que sin tener culpa han sufrido lo indecible, entre los que a pesar de todo entra Lady Hermione Granger.

Esa muchacha Harry puede parecerte una asesina, y no dudo que se haya convertido en una y además de las mejores, pero debes de entender que ella lo ha pasado mal, muy mal Harry.-

Me levanté del sillón no quería escuchar lo que Albus quería contarme, no deseaba saber cuanto ella había podido sufrir eso no me devolvería a mi madre, y mucho menos me daría lo que deseaba tener.

-Harry me escucharas, tú has pedido justicia, pero no conoces todas las partes, ahora escucharas la historia y después decidirás cual es la justicia que deseas dar, serás tú mismo el que juzgue pero no deberás dejarte guiar por el odio si veo que lo haces tendrás tú que acatar mis ordenes sin rechistar sean cuales sean estas ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

Me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y estos de nuevo me traspasaron como nunca nadie conseguía hacerlo arrancando de mí la promesa que deseaba sin poder evitarlo, odiaba cuando hacía eso pues parecía tener total control sobre mí a pesar de que deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Entonces siéntate de nuevo y escucha.- así lo hice a pesar de que deseaba largarme cuanto antes me senté y miré enfadado el fuego.

-Solo tenía doce años creo incluso que se trataba del día de su cumpleaños, cuando su padre, alguien que la odiaba por ser una chica y no haber nacido varón entró a su cuarto exigiendo que fuera vestida adecuadamente por que Lord Riddel y su hijo acudirían a comer con ellos ese día.

La madre de Hermione Lady Elena Granger se negó en rotundo, pues amaba a su hija más que a nada, y no deseba que Lord Riddel la viera, pero George era de todo menos bondadoso y si muy avaricioso y codicioso, deseaba seguir en el trono más tiempo, y deseaba mucho más de lo que ya tenía a pesar de que lo que tenía no le correspondía en absoluto.

Claro que su mujer he hija desconocían los métodos utilizados por él para ocupar el trono que ocupaba, por ello ambas siempre fueron inocentes de todo lo que George pudiera haber llevado a cabo.

El caso es que después de golpear a Elena obligó a Hermione a vestirse como él había ordenado, la pequeña tras ver como su padre pegaba a su madre había accedido llorando y sin rechistar a lo que él le ordenaba hacer.

Fue llevada a la presencia de Lord Riddel y su hijo, el cual contaba en ese momento con quince años de edad, y puedo asegurar que es incluso peor que su padre.

Lord Riddel quedó prendado de la pequeña en cuanto la vio, pero no más que el hijo, que decidió que quería desposarse con ella.

El rey creyó así tener la oportunidad perfecta de conservar a bien su puesto y vendió a su hija sin ningún reparo, a pesar de las negativas de Elena y sus suplicas.

Dos días después Hermione fue llevada a uno de los cuartos del palacio donde Lord Riddel hijo la estaba esperando, el rey ya la había vendido, cuando el muchacho intentó acercarse a ella la pequeña lo golpeó con fuerza y le escupió.

Como ya te he informado Lord Riddel hijo es peor que el padre, este en venganza cogió a la pequeña y la ató a un palo de la cama, la golpeó repetidas veces con un látigo pero como no consiguió que la pequeña llorase ni una sola vez, mandó llevar a la madre de esta al mismo cuarto, pero cuando Elena entró al cuarto encontró a su hija de doce años, con las ropas destrozadas la espalda sangrando tras lo latigazos, ella roja de furia y dolor sin haber llorado y de rodillas aun atada delante de ese muchacho de quince años.

La reacción de ella como comprenderás fue lanzarse contra el muchacho, acto que causó su muerte, pero no una muerte como la de tu madre atravesada por una espada Harry eso después de todo fue piadoso, a ella la mataron de una forma más cruel después de hacerla contemplar como Lord Riddel hijo tomaba a su hija por la fuerza y la hacía suya.-

Me levanté del sillón y estoy seguro de que Albus sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Nunca imaginé que alguien fuese capaz de hacer nada parecido, pero al mirar a Albus a los ojos me di cuenta de que era verdad que no me estaba mintiendo, que no me estaba contando todo eso para que yo rehusara de mi venganza que nada de eso era mentira.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños, no deseaba odiar a ese Riddel pero no podía no hacerlo, ¿cómo demonios se podía hacer eso a una niña?, ¿cómo alguien podía si quiera imaginar a alguien haciendo eso?

-Veo que al menos entiendes un poco lo que eso pudo causar en ella, pero la cosa no termina hay Harry.- lo miré furioso, no podía haber algo más que eso me senté sorprendido ante lo que podía venir ahora.

-Cuando George Granger fue informado de lo sucedido no hizo nada en contra de Lord Riddel y su hijo por temor a lo que pudieran hacerle a él mismo pero si golpeó a su hija por haber insultado a alguien como Lord Riddel hijo, estaba pegando a la pequeña cuando lo atravesaron con la espada, era Tom Riddel padre, informándolo de que el trono de ciudad marfil acababa de cambiar de rey.

En su mano portaba un papel firmado por todos los del consejo que dejaba en claro su nueva posición, claro esta que ese consejo no accedió a firmar, y los que se habían negado habían sido asesinados, de todos los que hay ahora en la corte tan solo podría decirse que Lord Lupin y tres o cuatro más están con nosotros en quitar a ese hombre del lugar que esta ocupando ahora mismo.

Pero lo que tú tienes que saber es que ella contempló como la espada cortaba el cuello de su padre, bañándola a ella en su sangre, encerraron a la pequeña durante dos días en un cuarto sola, sin dejarse cambiar de ropa y sin ser lavada ni alimentada, manchada con la sangre de su padre sola y tras haber visto como mataban a su madre, y haberla violado y golpeado brutalmente.

Cuando conseguí sacarla del lugar la pequeña no parecía ella misma, y creo que es comprensible después de todo lo que pasó que se convirtiera en lo que se convirtió.

Se que nada justifica la muerte de tú madre, ni las muertes que haya podido causar, pero todo eso le pasó escasos días después de acabar en tú casa la pequeña no creo que fuera muy capaz de captar lo que estaba bien o mal, tampoco creo que pudiera distinguir entre amigo o enemigo, creo que al menos por ese crimen merece ciertas dudas al respecto de su castigo.-

Sabía que tenía razón en cierta parte pero no dejaba de ser mi madre la que había pagado lo que otros habían hecho o provocado, no dejaba de ser mí vida la que habían arruinado de esa forma, no dejaba de ser injusto que mi madre pagase por todo eso que ella había pasado, y en todo eso no podía dejar de pensar por que demonios me sonaba tanto Tom Riddel, estaba seguro de que lo conocía, sabía algo de él, pero ahora no podía ubicarlo, no era capaz a darle rostro a ese nombre a pesar de que lo conocía, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que sabía quien era, pero no creía poder recordar su rostro, y estoy seguro de que tenía que ser un rostro que no se olvidaría nunca, por que estaba seguro de que ese Tom Riddel debía de ser un monstruo para hacer lo que había echo con tan solo quince años.

Miré el fuego sin saber que decir, Albus quería escuchar mi juicio estaba completamente callado esperando que hablara sin duda me creía capaz de hablar en ese momento, y no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para hacerlo, y mucho menos de donde salió la decisión que tomé y le hice llegar a él en ese momento.

Pero mientras miraba las llamas del fuego recordé como me miraba cuando estábamos en el mercado sus ojos llenos de súplica, cargados de desesperación por algo, aunque la odiaba y estaba seguro de que eso no iba a cambiar nunca, ni mis deseos de acabar con ella tampoco se irían en ese momento tan solo pude decir:

-No intentaré matarla, pero tampoco quiero que me obligues a soportarla.-

-Harry se que es duro para ti, pero ella debe de viajar con nosotros en _"La Esmeralda"_, y lo cierto es que me gustaría que no te alejaras de mí lado.-

Lo miré sorprendido por sus palabras nunca pensé que me dijera que no me quería lejos de él.

-Si Harry has escuchado bien,- lo vi levantarse del sillón y caminar hasta mí, me revolvió el cabello como cuando tenía doce años y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y decirme antes de irse:- aunque no te lo creas eres una persona muy importante para mí Harry, desde que eres pequeño me he preocupado de tú educación, y te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo al igual que amaba a tú madre como si se tratase de mi propia hija, nunca pienses que la muerte de Lily para mí no significó nada pues ella fue mi pequeña luz en mi propia oscuridad en su momento, igual que lo eres tú ahora en su lugar, y no me gustaría perderte a ti también, creo que no podría soportar muchas perdidas más mi edad ya no es la que era.

Piensa en lo que te he contado Harry y en mi petición si crees que estas solo estas equivocado sin embargo hay gente como Lady Granger, que si que estaría sola si yo y unos pocos más no la ayudásemos, se que tomarás la mejor y más sabia de las decisiones por mucho que te pueda costar, pero confío en ti plenamente.-Salió de la sala dejándome allí solo mirando hacía donde él mismo estaba hacía apenas unos segundos, acababa de pedirme que no me alejara de él, que me quedará a su lado, pero estar a su lado era estar al lado de ella, soportar verla sin matarla.

¿Sería capaz de aguantar estar cerca de ella sin intentar matarla?, ¿y ella? Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pues el mismo odio que sentía yo por ella, sentía ella por mí, ambos sabíamos que eso no se acabaría tan fácilmente y Albus debía de saberlo, y aun así me había casi rogado que no me marchara que me quedara con él.

¿Qué tanto significaba Lily para él?, ¿y cuanto significaba en realidad él para ese anciano?

Debía de admitir que él sentía bastante cariño por ese anciano, al igual que por Lady Mcgonagall después de todo esa mujer aunque severa y mandona había cuidado de él cuando era pequeño y ella también había formado parte de su educación, después había descubierto que detrás de ella estaba Albus, al que había odiado al principio por poner a alguien tan severa a cuidarlo cuando era un niño, después entendió que Ron y él necesitaban una buena institutriz y según su madre y la señora Weasley Mcgonagall era la mejor para darles esa educación que ellos necesitaban, claro que eso no quitaba que Ron y él la odiaran a veces por los golpes que recibían aunque merecidos debía admitir.

Cuando sus padres y el padre y hermanos mayores de Ron habían sido asesinados su educación pasó a manos de sus tíos los cuales aprovecharon bien para amargarlo, al menos hasta que Albus y Sirius lo rescataron, presentándole por vez primera a Lord Lupin y reencontrándose con lo que quedaba de los Weasley, Luna y Lady Mcgonagall que lo recibió con besos, abrazos y algunas lágrimas.

Nunca entendió por qué todos ellos se habían tomado tantas molestias por él, pero lo que si que sabía era que le debía mucho a todos ellos, así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer la prueba, ya llevaba un buen tiempo soportando verla a diario aunque peleándose siempre que tenían la oportunidad, seguramente eso no cambiaría, pero Albus se lo había pedido después de todo.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………..

-Veo que al fin decides unirte a cenar Albus.-

-Mi querida Minerva debía de hablar un momento con Harry.-

Miré de forma desconfiada a ese anciano hombre una vez más, sentía que lo conocía de algo pero no era capaz de acordarme de él, hacía tanto tiempo, pero estaba segura de conocerlo, ¿por qué no era capaz a recordar en donde lo había visto antes?

-Le estábamos diciendo a Lady Granger que viajará como uno más de la tripulación, que seguirá siendo Hermes con sus ropas pero por supuesto no se le permitirá tener armas.-

-A lo que yo no estoy de acuerdo, si nos asaltan no esperara que no me ataquen, como un miembro más de esa tripulación debería de contar al menos con un cuchillo para defenderme.-

-Tendrá más que un cuchillo para eso Lady Granger, bastantes espadas se levantaran antes de que alguna toque su piel.- dijo Lord Lupin sonriendo.

-No soy una princesita desvalida, Lord Lupin, y mire hay viene alguien que se lo puede decir, no dejaré que nadie me defienda si puedo hacerlo yo sola.-

Mi voz sonó segura y Potter o Dudley me miró con el ceño fruncido cuando lo señalé como mi testigo, sus ojos verdes me miraron entre extraño y sorprendido y se quedó quieto antes de sentarse a la mesa y dijo:

-¿Qué se supone que puedo decir sobre qué?- su tono no había cambiado pero me extraño que me hablara tan simplemente cuando antes había dejado en claro que me mataría en cualquier momento, miré extrañada al chico y después me percaté de cómo el anciano al lado del chico sonreía de forma casi imperceptible, ¿qué podía haber echo ese anciano para que esto fuese así?

-Es que resulta que aquí Lady Granger afirma no necesitar a nadie que la defienda, dice que quiere tener sus propias armas, como uno más de la tripulación.-

El chico que se estaba sirviendo algunas cosas en su plato se detuvo un momento y me miró directamente, de nuevo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando vi su sonrisa en el rostro parecía divertido por algo, dejó su plato enfrente de él y miró a Albus directamente sin perder su sonrisa:

-¿Eso te parece interesante?, ¿crees que es bueno después de lo que me acabas de pedir que ambos tengamos armas en el mismo barco?-

Albus sonrió ampliamente mientras que yo, Alastor y Sirius dejábamos caer nuestros respectivos cubiertos en nuestros platos y mirábamos a ambos con suma sorpresa, Lady Mcgonagall, Severus Snape no parecían para nada sorprendidos y comían como si nada mientras que Lord Lupin tenía el ceño fruncido como llevaba desde que Harry le había dicho lo de su madre en la sala.

-Bueno Harry te dije que no sería fácil y se de antemano que no dejaréis vuestras diferencias de lado creo conocer vuestros caracteres lo suficiente para afirmar que ambos encontraréis mil y una excusas para intentar mataros, por lo que me serviré de la ayuda de todos para impedir eso en la medida de lo posible, pues también se que ambos conocéis la importancia que tendría que uno de los dos muriera a las manos del otro en ese barco.

Lady Granger se expone al odio de todos los de la tripulación si tú fueras el perdedor y a ser asesinada en el momento que clavara su cuchillo en ti, y tú por tú parte te expondrías a la pena de muerte por matar a la reina regente, ambos tenéis la cabeza necesaria para saber que ninguno debe morir a manos del otro.-

Sirius parecía completamente sorprendido Alastor ahora sonreía abiertamente mientras que mi cara y la de él debía de ser la misma de suma sorpresa y desconcierto, acababa de afirmar que estaba seguro que intentaríamos matarnos y que ambos sabíamos que sería una locura hacerlo, tanto él como yo, estábamos ahora en el mismo barco como tripulación ambos con armas, y sin poder usarlas para lo que ambos más deseábamos hacer con ellas.

-Bueno disfrutemos de la cena y vallamos a descansar que mañana será un día sin duda muy largo.- dijo Albus sin más y comenzó a cenar.

Yo miré a todos en la mesa y no pude dejar de notar que Lord Lupin no apartaba su mirada de Harry en ningún momento, ¿qué por que ahora lo llamaba Harry?, por que era lo único seguro que sabía sobre él, su nombre, que me odiaba igual que yo a él, que era el responsable de una de las marcas de mi cuerpo al igual que yo era la responsable de la suya en la frente y de que sus ojos verdes y los míos se encontrarían muchas veces más a partir de ahora.

Comencé de nuevo a cenar y no se habló de nada más, Sirius comió en silencio pero sin dejar de pensar lo más seguro en todo lo que los demás pensaban en como ese anciano había conseguido eso de Harry.

Cuando terminamos de cenar cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación o al menos eso pensaron todos, por que en cuanto pude bajé a la sala de Lady Mcgonagall pues hacía tanto tiempo que no leía un libro que me moría de ganas por coger alguno, claro que no me esperaba que Albus Dumbledore se encontrara allí acompañado por Severus Snape y Sirius Black.

Me acerqué un poco para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Al final has conseguido que Harry se quede.- escuché que decía Sirius.

-Te dije que no permitiría que Harry se marchara de nuestro lado Sirius, deberías de comenzar a fiarte un poco más en mis palabras.-

-La última vez que me fié de tus palabras, Harry se quedó solo.- dijo este con rencor vi como Albus se giraba y había enfado en sus ojos uno muy grande.

-No te consiento que me culpes de eso Sirius.-

-Nunca dejará de ser tú culpa, te dije que sabían donde estaban que los habían encontrado y no quisiste hacerme caso.-

-No se trataba de lo que tú creías y fue Lucius el responsable de eso no Tom Riddel padre como tú creías.-

-El caso es que ahora están muertos.- dijo este enfadado.

-Estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno, Lucius tenía sus cosas con Arthur, que los Potter se encontraran en su casa fue mala suerte.-

-Y la culpable de su muerte ahora viajará en mi barco como si nada.-

-Ya has visto que Harry a accedido, y tú no puedes negarte es tú reina.-

-No Albus, no lo es, y lo sabes bien, mi único rey fue asesinado esa noche, y al único que yo juré lealtad fue a él y su familia, y sabes perfectamente que mis lealtades no han cambiado solo lo serviré a él y a nadie más.-

-Cuando llegue el momento así será y lo sabes bien.- escuché que decía la voz de Severus Snape.

-¿Tú también afirmas que le jurarás tú lealtad como debe ser?- dijo Sirius escéptico.

-Yo también tengo mi honor Black, y juré lealtad a las mismas personas que tú, y eso no ha cambiado para nada, Albus es de la misma opinión y deberías de darte cuenta de que no es un enemigo de una vez por todas.-

-No lo considero un enemigo, pero no consigo entenderlo tampoco, ¿por qué defender tanto a Granger?-

-¿Acaso no merece ella ser defendida también?, Sirius tú hablas de injusticias ¿y es que no te parece que esa joven ya sufrió bastante?-

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que no entiendo que pretendes teniendo a Harry y ese chica en el mismo barco, sabes que se odian y que ambos intentaran matarse en cuento puedan y aun así te arriesgas a ello, es como si quisieras que ambos lo hicieran, y si ya es malo que muera uno imagínate que se matan los dos, ¿qué harías entonces?- dijo este.

-Eso no pasará ambos conocen los riesgos que les supondría, ya lo has oído en la cena tú mismo.-

-Y he visto sus caras, Albus por dios, no te das cuenta de que ambos son jóvenes, el juicio de ellos no es tan sabio como tú te crees, ¿crees que el odio se puede controlar tanto?, ¿crees que la venganza se puede aplazar eternamente?, has dicho que conoces a Harry y su temperamento, también afirmas conocer el carácter salvaje de la chica, los has visto pelear tan bien como yo al igual que Severus, y ambos se ciegan y se pierden en la lucha.- me extrañó que Sirius supiera tan bien describirnos a ambos y seguí escuchando me sorprendió escuchar la risa de Albus en ese momento.

-Veo que no solo yo se ha fijado, pero al igual que te has percatado de esa batalla que se tienen uno al otro ambos siguen vivos.- dijo este y me fijé en que Sirius se quedaba cayado y Severus fruncía un poco el ceño perdido al parecer.

-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?- dijo Severus Snape.

-Lo que he dicho, creo recordar Sirius y me corregirás si me equivoco, que en una ocasión Ginny fue a buscarte por que Harry y Hermes se estaban peleando en la cubierta del barco y ella no podía separarlos, podrías decirme ¿que viste?-

-Harry tenía su puñal contra el cuello de Granger apunto de clavárselo no entiendo que quieres decir con…..-

-Harry llevaba con el cuchillo en esa posición un buen rato.- la seguridad con la que habó me dejó helada eso quería decir que él había visto la lucha que estaba presente cuando pasó, ¿por qué no intervino?

-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?- volvió a decir Snape.

-Lo que has oído Severus Harry llevaba ya un buen rato con el puñal en esa posición y no clavó el cuchillo, Harry se quedó quieto en el momento de clavarle el cuchillo a Hermes, ¿Cuál creéis que puede ser la razón?-

Todos se quedaron callados en la sala y por poco me da un infarto cuando alguien me susurró al oído y me taparon la boca para que no gritara mientras su voz volvía a susurrarme en el oído una vez más haciéndome estremecer sin motivo.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo muchas veces, ¿crees que Albus sepa la respuesta que yo no encuentro?-

Su mano aun tapaba mi boca y yo estaba contra la pared, mientras que él se encontraba contra mi espalda.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, así que resulta que ahora además de asesina eres una espía, no te importará entonces que espiemos juntos esta conversación tan interesante ¿cierto?-

Moví la cabeza en forma de negativa y quité su mano de mis labios para poder hablar.

-Mientras te alejes de mí lo suficiente puedes hacer lo que te plazca.- dije con enfado.

-Vaya veo que te toca también guardarte las uñas princesita.- sonrió y yo me giré para mirarlo enfadada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así o te juro que Albus no podrá impedir que yo si te clave mi puñal.-

-Te recuerdo que nunca has tenido la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo, pero si quieres intentarlo sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto.-

-Si eres tan amable de explicarnos Albus por que sinceramente no se a donde quieres llegar.- escucharon ambos a Sirius decir frustrado.

-Bueno no puedo dar respuesta a eso Sirius, lo cierto es que solo Harry sabe por que le perdonó la vida a Hermes en ese momento, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno dará el paso definitivo para acabar con la vida del otro, algo parece no dejarlos terminar con eso.- dijo este sonriendo.

-De veras que no pienso como tú Albus y cuando esto se te escape ya dirás que harás.- escucharon que decía Sirius.

-¿Quién crees que tiene razón?- escuchó que el le preguntaba, lo miró con ciertas dudas, y no supo que decir, estaba claro que deseaba acabar con él pero eso significaba su propia muerte, y no quería perder su vida al menos de momento hasta que se vengara de ciertas personas.

Eso dejaba a Albus Dumbledore como el que acertaba.

-¿Cuánto valoras tú vida?- pregunté yo.

El bajo su mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y parecía un poco perdido por lo que le pregunte.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando me di cuenta de que al parecer la única persona en esa casa que de verdad se había ido a dormir era Lady Mcgonagall por que Lord Lupin nos sorprendió a ambos.

-Veo que al menos compartís el no respetar las conversaciones ajenas.- parecía bastante serio y cuando me asomé para mirarlo no portaba una sonrisa como siempre que me miraba cuando era más pequeña, Harry se giró para mirarlo también y estaba claro que seguían sin haber hablado de lo que pasó antes en la sala.

-Tan solo estábamos hablando.- dijo este sin más.

-Ya claro y el rato que llevó observándoos no habéis escuchado nada de nada de lo que ellos han dicho.-

-No voy a mentirte es verdad que he escuchado lo último que estaban diciendo pero si tenemos en cuenta que tiene que ver conmigo es obvio que me quedará a escuchar.-

-A pesar de que sabes que no debes, pero no debería de sorprenderme en absoluto.- dijo este como resignado ante algo que solo él parecía enterar pues de nuevo ambos teníamos la misma mirada de perdidos.

-Harry si me haces el favor me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo sobre algo que me acaban de comunicar.-

Harry no dijo nada tan solo caminó detrás de él y yo me dispuse a marcharme cuando Lord Lupin me dijo:

-Y usted Lady Granger, disculpe Popy pero podría acompañar a Lady Granger a su recamara y asegúrese que se echa a dormir en esta ocasión.-

Fruncí el ceño furiosa, pues parecía que Lord Lupin me conocía demasiado bien.

Y sin poder evitarlo seguí a la señora Popy una mujer mayor que parecía ser la ama de llaves o algo así.

…………………………………………..&………………………………………………

Todo en ciudad Esperanza se encontraba dormido como debía de ser, excepto por el barco que sigilosamente se adentraba en el puerto de la ciudad.

Todos estaban dormidos y eso era lo que Fenir Greyback quería aprovechar no por decisión propia por supuesto pero el capitán de _"La Mortia"_ había dejado claro que todo debía de ser llevado con suma cautela.

En este viaje no podría disfrutar de su ansía de sangre pero tal vez después de terminar su trabajo le diera cierta recompensa, de eso estaba seguro por ello haría bien el encargo y después disfrutaría de la recompensa.

Bajó con seis de sus hombres, y caminaron con cuidado para no ser descubiertos, lo mejor era que nadie supiera lo que allí había pasado.

Llegó a la casa de los Dudley y se preparó para entrar en esta con sumo silencio, cuando ya estaban dentro descubrió que esos tenían más dinero de lo que aparentaban a simple vista así que si que eran unos ladrones.

-Subid a la parte de arriba y buscad a esos tres en cuanto los tengáis bajadlos a mi presencia.-

Los cinco subieron con sus cuchillos a pesar de que todos sabían que tenían completamente prohibido herir o matar alguno.

Él por supuesto aprovecharía para llenarse los bolsillos con las cosas que había por allí.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó las voces de una mujer y supo que ya los habían encontrado así que dejó de inspeccionar todo lo de su al redor y fue a la entrada de la casa.

En poco bajaron los cinco hombres uno sosteniendo a la mujer mientras que los otros cuatro iban dos cada uno con cada uno de los hombres.

Dos de ellos cargaban con uno gordo pelirrojo y con poco pelo con los ojos pequeños que no dejaba de bramar a pesar de tener la boca tapada y que poseía un bigote y barba del mismo color.

Los otros dos iban con un chico rubio al parecer mejor curtido, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azulados al parecer estaba hasta cierto punto furioso y asustado a la vez.

Miró a la mujer ella tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran azulados era delgada y ella parecía totalmente asustada.

-Bueno espero que sean tan amables de acompañarme.-

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- dijo el pelirrojo totalmente enfadado.

-O tan solo vengo por que alguien desea desesperantemente encontrar a su hijo.-

-¿Quién demonios quiere a mi hijo?- dijo el hombre furioso he intentando soltarse.

-Eso lo descubrirá pronto, es allí donde os llevaremos, Dudley accederá más fácilmente a las peticiones de mi señor si sabe que ustedes están con nosotros.-

-Mi hijo no irá a ninguna parte.- dijo este furioso mirando al chico que aun seguía apresado por los otros dos.

-Eso ya lo veremos mi señor esta completamente seguro de que Dudley accederá a escucharlo si sabe que ustedes colaborarán, y seguro que podrán llegar a un acuerdo con él pues resulta muy persuasivo.-

-No permitiré que mi hijo sea utilizado por ustedes despreciables piratas.- sentenció este sin más.

-Bueno lo veremos en su momento, coger a la mujer y al sobrino y andando.-

-¿Sobrino?- preguntó la mujer asustada mirando a todas partes.

-Potter,¿ no me digas que esto tiene que ver con ese despreciable de Potter?- dijo el hombre furioso.

-Esto solo tiene que ver con su hijo Dudley no se quien es ese Potter del que usted habla, ahora vámonos de aquí ya.-

Sin más salimos de la casa con los tres individuos y nos dirigimos al barco cuanto antes, pues cuanto antes llevase a esos tres antes tendría mi diversión.

…………………………………….&………………………………………………..

Ya todo en ese mundo se había vuelto loco de eso estaba seguro sobre todo cuando vio como Harry Potter caminaba hablando como si nada con Albus Dumbledore que eran seguidos por Sirius Black y Severus Snape, y si ver a esos dos juntos como si nada ya era raro todavía más quienes eran los que estaban delante de Albus y Harry, Lord Lupin y Hermes, el cual iba sin grilletes con sus ropas limpias, un saco al parecer con ropa y con un cuchillo al cinto como si fuera uno más de la tripulación de _"La Esmeralda"_, vale que eso sin duda podría dejar a alguien completamente helado como se había quedado él y su hermana que estaba mirando la escena igual a él.

Miró de reojo como Ginny fruncía un poco el ceño, y la vio caminar hasta donde Hermes y comenzar a hablar con él.

Él por su parte no creyó poder hablar con nadie hasta que Harry y él se encontrara en el camerino donde sometería al chico a un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

Todos subieron al barco y todos se sorprendieron cuando Sirius comenzó a decir que Hermes a partir de ese momento era uno más de la tripulación y lo mejor de todo Harry no habló en ningún momento.

Eso sin duda era muy raro demasiado y a él Ronald Weasley no le gustaba estar fuera de todo eso y pensaba averiguar que demonios pasaba allí.

Continuara.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, os comunico que me ingresan hoy así que no podré actualizar durante un tiempo lo siento bueno espero que os guste el cap y gracias por los reviews buybuy y espero los mensajes con la opinión del cap.

Hasta el próximo que como os digo no se cuando lo podre subir.


	5. Encontrandote

Cap 5:

Bueno ya me dieron de alta y aquí esta el cap que escribí, espero que os guste, lo cierto es que tengo hasta el ocho aunque quiero perfeccionar unas cosas del seis y el siete de última hora.

Como os daréis cuenta la historia se pone un poco fuerte en algunas cosas, espero que os siga gustando de todas formas, en este cap ya aparecen algunos personajes un poco más y tomarán más importancia en los siguientes entre ellos una mujer que seguro odiamos muchos pero bueno.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo en todo esto, y espero que os siga gustando la historia en cuanto pueda actualizo, lo cierto es que en estos días en el hospital solo se me han ocurrido cosas para esta historia no se por qué, pero bueno espero lo disfrutéis.

_**Cap 5:**_

El viaje de regreso a puerto mistral no había sido algo muy difícil de llevar a cabo y lo cierto es que había sido la mar de tranquilo.

Su barco al no ser un barco de gran tamaño pasaba fácilmente desapercibido y además era un barco rápido, y eso lo hacía moverse con mayor libertad.

Después de abandonar ciudad Esperanza había temido que el tiempo o el mar le hicieran perder un tiempo precioso para conseguir su recompensa pero al parecer eso no había pasado, alguien le sonreía.

Lo cierto es que había tenido ciertos problemas con esos tres pero se habían acabado cuando decidió enseñarles que era mejor ser unos buenos viajeros en su barco o las consecuencias de no serlo.

La mujer ya las había probado en carne propia, como castigo para los hombres por intentar golpear a uno de su tripulación en una ocasión.

Eso había servido para que el sobrino desistiera de su intento y aunque lo había mirado con odio contenido el chico se había retenido y no lo había golpeado más, el hombre por su parte estaba furioso y había recibido unos cuantos golpes que lo habían dejado inconsciente, estaba claro que para esa clase de gente lo mejor era eso dañar a un ser querido y allí encontrabas la reacción adecuada para ver la sangre de tu presa.

Sabía que su sed de sangre sería saciada en poco Lord Voldemort líder de "_La Mortia"_ le entregaría lo que quisiera, y ver puerto mistral tan cerca lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Miró su cuchillo con cautela el pobre llevaba mucho sin ser bien utilizado, y ansiaba poder moverlo con suma agilidad en breves, miró a su derecha donde la mujer de cabellos rubios lloraba aun y se estremecía, que pena que el cuchillo no pudiera disfrutar esa sangre al menos por el momento, seguramente Lord Voldemort terminaría pronto con ella y la mujer no tenía desperdicio tal vez y podría pedirla a ella de recompensa en un principio, y quien sabe el joven sobrino podría ser el segundo después de mostrarle lo que su tía podía ofrecer a un hombre como él.

Pues todos sabían que él Fenir Greyback no era un hombre con el que bromear, y si alguien en algún lugar sabía como satisfacerlo era sin duda Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, ella lo había incitado a hablar con Lord Voldemort y debía de confesar que si que lo conocía bien, ese hombre era ideal para seguirlo podía darle lo que él quería tan bien como ella lo sabía hacer.

Ambos cada uno en su campo serían para él los mejores postores, uno lo saciaba sanguineamente hablando y otra tanto sexualmente como sanguineamente ¿que más podía pedir?

Recordaba muy bien cuando le habían hablado de _"La Mortia"_ por primera vez, recordaba que decían que era una nave aterradora y silenciosa como la que más que toda su tripulación vestía de negro, que si había niebla no detectabas la nave hasta que esta estaba encima tuya y por que veías algún cuerpo en el suelo de tu propio barco.

Recordaba a Bellatrix comentarle las cosas que Lord Voldemort había llevado a cabo y eso lo había excitado hasta tal punto que la mujer que los acompañaba en la cama a ellos dos había acabado enterrada en el río de la ciudad y las sabanas habían sido tiradas después de disfrutar de ellas con Madame Lestrange.

Esa mujer sin duda era una bruja de grandes artes al menos eso decían todos, no conocía a un solo hombre que se le hubiese resistido, y tampoco conocía a nadie tan loco de hacerlo, a pesar de estar casada con Lord Lestrange era sabido que era la Madame de muchos, y él apostaba que Lord Voldemort e incluso el rey podrían ser dos de sus juguetes como ella llamaba a sus hombres.

Y además tenía toda la cadena de burdeles por todas las ciudades del lugar, tan solo dos o tres casas de burdeles no le pertenecían a ella y no eran para nada visitadas.

Las mujeres de Madame Lestrange eran por excelencia las mejores en sus artes, y ella era la mejor de todas sin duda alguna ahora no todos la podían tener, ella era el trofeo que todos deseaban a pesar de ser una Madame más de uno deseaba tenerla tan solo para él, y solo Lord Lestrange la había conseguido.

Contemplar tan cerca su recompensa lo hizo sonreír solo tenía que entregar a los padres de Dudley y a ese primo suyo y conseguiría una gran satisfacción, sin duda ese día sería glorioso para él.

………………………………………….&…………………………………………

La sala del trono estaba vacía y sin duda era una de las salas más hermosas era una pena que no contará con las lealtades debidas y que en su trono de marfil siempre hermoso no se sentará desde hacía años quien debía de hacerlo.

Sin duda eso cambiaría en su momento, se encontraba de vuelta en ciudad Plata la capital y la ciudad real, el palacio se encontraba en su momento de mayor tranquilidad y acababa de celebrarse una de las reuniones del consejo uno que había acabado igual de mal que siempre.

Si él hubiese podido hacer más, pero no le era posible aun, pues tan solo tres casas del consejo apoyaban sus ideas y como mínimo necesitaba dos o tres más, ¿pero a quienes intentar conseguir?, Albus había sido muy claro el tiempo se acercaba, la hora llegaba al límite, y aunque él siempre había sabido donde estaban sus lealtades había gente que no las tenía tan claras, pues una victoria era un sueño el mejor de ellos, ¿pero posible?

Contaban con pocas fuerzas, esa era la realidad, La casa Lestrange era partidaria de Riddel, al igual que las casas, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott.

Los Malfoy habían sido expulsados cuando este nuevo rey comenzó no sabía el motivo de esa decisión pero así había sido, y el único Malfoy vivo era pirata de _"La Esmeralda"_ lo que podía significar un buen punto en su momento.

La casa Lombottong había sido exterminada en su día cuando se negaron a firmar el tratado su único descendiente también a salvo en "_La Esmeralda"_, Los Weasley en la misma situación, con los únicos que contaba era con la casa Tonks, Mcgonagall, y la suya misma.

Las otras casas no hacían más que seguir lo que había, tal vez podría intentar hablar con Lord Kinsgley le constaba que era un hombre pacífico y de honor, ¿pero eso le garantizaba su silencio?, ¿y si por esa paz y ese honor lo delataba como un traidor?, debía de tener mucho cuidado cuando se movía pues allí nadie era su amigo y muchos si podían ser sus enemigos, si Sirius no hubiera querido ser el guardián de Harry, pero la casa Black se encontraba en apuros en ese momento, con todas sus mujeres casadas con hombres que sin duda podían utilizarlas para que sus botos fueran concordes a todo eso.

Lady Narcisa Black, con Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Bellatrix Black casada con Lord Lestrange hijo, el mayor de ambos se había llevado a La Madame, no le extrañaba que ella hubiese acabado como había acabado.

Pero ahora lo importante era buscar soluciones a todo eso, la única que había podido escapar medianamente Lady Andrómeda Black, casada con Lord Tonks, estaba ahora en apuros, y recordaba muy bien como Lady Nympadora Tonks estaba ahora colaborando con ellos vigilando precisamente a Madame Bellatrix.

Pensar en esa vivaracha joven lo hizo sonreír la verdad es que era todo un personaje.

La puerta principal de la sala se abrió y miré hacía el lugar para encontrarme ni más ni menos que en presencia de Madame Bellatrix.

Ella sonrió con sus finos labios, venía enfundada en un hermoso vestido que le hacía justicia a su cuerpo bien formado.

Su hermoso cabello negro le caía por la espalda suelto como hermosas agujas negras y de seguro tan suave como siempre, sus ojos agrisados me miraban divertidos desde su posición, su sonrisa en esos labios rosados y finos parecían ansiosos y divertidos.

Su voz cantarina llegó a mis oídos.

-Lord Remus Lupin que gusto encontraros aquí.-

Era una mujer hermosa para que mentirnos cualquier hombre desearía tenerla para él, y lo más seguro es que muchos ya la hubieran tenido, llevaba cubiertos sus hombros con un pequeño chal que estaba pillado con un pequeño broche en el centro.

-El gusto es mío Lady Lestrange.- dije inclinándome ante ella como debe ser.

Ella tan solo sonrió de vuelta y cerró la puerta tras ella, yo tan solo caminé hasta una de las ventanas y miré a trabes de ella la vista era un pequeño patio, que me trajo a la memoria a Lady Granger sin poder evitarlo, pues recordaba bien cuando esa niña con tan solo diez años se encontraba luchando con palos como si fueran espadas con dos mozos de escuadras a los que estuve apunto de matar al creer que intentaban matar a la pequeña princesa.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me confesó que les había obligado a que la enseñaran a luchar con espadas ese fue el primer secreto que ella y yo compartimos, sus clases de esgrima que después se convertirían para ella en su forma de vida, me pregunto si en ese momento había sido buena idea dejarla hacer tales cosas pero sin duda ahora si que lo era.

Escuchaba como Lady Lestrange caminaba por la sala como recorriéndola, me pregunté que estaría haciendo pero no me giré a comprobar sus acciones, ella era una mujer a la que le gustaba que todos la atendieran yo no era de los que lo hacían.

-Lord Lupin he de confesar que cuando no os encontráis en el castillo este pierde mucho interés.-

-Debía de atender unos asuntos en ciudad rubí, pero como veis no me demoré mucho y aquí estoy de vuelta en mi lugar al lado de mi rey.- dije yo sin apartar mi vista del patio aun.

-Si ya os veo, en la sala del trono de marfil el trono más hermoso que he contemplado.- dijo ella desde algún lugar de la estancia.

-Podría ser el más hermoso quien sabe hay más tronos en otros lugares pero mi lealtad esta con este y quien se sienta en él.-

-El otro día estuve hablando con el rey Riddel me comentó algunas cosas interesantes.- dijo ella y ahora la escuchaba mucho más cerca.

-Sin duda sois una gran amiga de nuestra alteza eso os favorece.-

-Y me convierte en una buena amiga suya Lord Lupin.- mi vista del patio se vio totalmente eclipsada por la cortina que ella soltó para evitarme seguir contemplando la vista que tenía.

Giré mi rostro para darme cuenta de que se encontraba justo a mi lado miré de reojo la sala y me percaté de que estaba casi en penumbra, la luz que entraba era la poca que había a trabes de las telas de los grandes ventanales que ella había corrido uno por uno, me fijé en las puertas y estas estaban todas cerradas y selladas.

La miré como interrogándole y ella sonrió sutilmente una vez más.

-Se podría decir que amiga mía siempre lo fue al menos hasta que usted se caso.-

-Si una boda poco afortunada la mía la verdad, pero eso ya esta echo y da igual, como te iba diciendo el otro día el rey Riddel y yo tuvimos una grata conversación.-

-Eso comentabas si, ¿pero que tema es ese que te tiene tan contenta?-

-Me comentó que esta interesado en encontrar a cierta gatita.- ronroneó al decir esa última palabra y se acercó unos pasos más a mí haciendo que su aroma me llegara.

Sentí una sacudida cuando un olor que me encantaba de alguna flor me llegó a mis sentidos.

-¿Qué gatita?- pregunté ella sonrió y se giró haciendo que su cabello se moviera muy fácilmente y llenándome de esa fragancia suya.

Caminó hacía el trono de marfil y se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos la seguí y subí los escalones colocándome de frente a ella quedando a una distancia prudente de ella.

-Una gatita llamada Granger, me dijo que quiere matarla, yo por mi parte le dije que hay cosas mejores que esa gatita podría ofrecer.- el escuchar hablar de Hermione en ese momento me desconcertó, ¿qué cosas le había propuesto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Vamos Lord Lupin, no me diréis que no sabéis bien que cosas podría ofrecer una gatita de esa edad a nuestro rey aunque.- sentí como su mano se posaba en mi pecho y ese aroma me dio de nuevo de lleno:- si quieres sabes que puedo hacerte entender enseguida.-

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y nunca antes me habían llamado como en ese momento su tono grisáceo que siempre embrujaba a cualquiera me llamaba reclamando algo que ansiaba por primera vez darle.

-Ella no sería una buena candidata para eso.- me escuché decir.

-O nuestro rey comprobó que soy una gran maestra le dije que tan solo necesito unos días con ella para darle lo que cualquier hombre ansiaría tener.- su mano descendió hacía abajo mientras que ella se incorporaba para quedar de frente a la misma altura.

-Es tan solo una niña lo mejor es matarla y librarse de los problemas cuanto antes.-

-Si esa es la verdad, pero mejor esperar a ver a la chica y comprobar si se puede aprovechar, ¿sabéis que me gusta de esta sala Lord Lupin?-

Su cambio de tema me pillo un poco desprevenido y lo cierto es que me interesaba sacarle todo sobre Lady Granger cuanto antes.

-¿Qué?- pregunté para no notar que me importaba el cambio de tema.

-El trono de marfil, pero sobre todo quien podría sentarse en él.- la miré sin entender ella tan solo me hizo girar y con sus manos me empujó, quedando yo sentado en el trono mientras ella me miraba desde el frente sonriente y hermosa como nunca antes la había visto.

Intenté levantarme pero ella posó sus dos manos en mi pecho de nuevo ese aroma me envolvió por completo.

Sonreía ampliamente mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía mi cabello enredándolos en este mientras murmuraba.

-Y vos quedáis realmente atractivo en este lugar Lord Lupin.-

Suspiré resignado y su aroma me envolvió de nuevo confieso que no se que me esta pasando en este momento.

-Este lugar no me pertenece si me permite Lady Lestrange debo levantarme cuanto antes.- la mano de ella que reposaba en mi pecho subió con cuidado por este y se separó lo justo para acercarse al broche que ella portaba en su pecho, desprendiendo este y dejando a mi vista su hermoso busto mientras el pequeño chal que no dejaba ver lo provocador que el vestido en si era caía lentamente por sus hombros al suelo a nuestros pies.

Mis ojos se fueron directos a los suyos evitando así lo que estaba seguro ella intentaba.

-Sois un hombre decidido Lord Lupin y leal, pero en estos momentos hay algo que deseo demasiado y que quiero tener.- su voz era igual de hechizante que siempre pero su aroma no, su aroma me atraía como nunca antes lo había hecho, debía de averiguar cuanto antes que fragancia tenía ella que me hacía a mí tan vulnerable.

-¿Qué deseáis?- me escuché a mi mismo preguntando, ella sonrió con sus rosados labios y sentí como sus manos cogían las mías y las situaban en su cintura mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas encima de mí, allí en la sala del trono, allí en el trono de marfil, sus manos abandonaron las mías en su espalda y se colocaron en mi pecho, donde los cordones de mi camisa se convirtieron en serpientes obedientes en sus manos liberando a su vista mi propio pecho mientras sus labios susurraban en mi oído:

-A vos en este momento aquí sentados en el trono más hermoso bajo la lealtad del rey Riddel y sin su permiso y consentimiento, como dos amantes locos en la peor de las traiciones.- sus labios buscaron los míos y allí por primera vez desde que la conocía y sin ser del todo consciente de que se trataba de una de mis peores enemigas en la corte Lady Bellatrix Lestrange me demostró cuan buena era en su labor.

Y como uno más de sus locos caí en sus trampas locas, sin pensar por un momento en el lugar ni las consecuencias que eso podrían tener ¿pues quien puede pensar en lo que estas haciendo en una situación así?

…………………………………………&…………………………………………….

Desperté al escuchar los ruidos en la puerta y sonreí complacida, allí en brazos de uno de los hombres que más había intentado tener y más me había costado conseguir.

Pero soy una mujer de recursos y todos los hombres tienen su pequeña flor, el Lirio resultó ser la de mi querido Lord Lupin.

Miré a mi alrededor todas nuestras ropas estaban esparcidas por el trono de marfil y sonreí, un hombre como este era lo único que yo hubiese necesitado y al fin lo había engatusado, ¿Cuánto tardaría él en volver a mí? Nada de eso estaba segura.

Era una mujer única y lo sabía, y para lograr lo que yo acababa de lograr hacía falta mucho y un hombre después de estar conmigo nunca dejaba escapar una segunda oportunidad y en ese momento Lord Lupin ya sería mío para siempre como desde niña había deseado que fuese.

Verlo allí dormido después de haber estado conmigo por primera vez me hacía sentirme como nunca me había sentido totalmente excitada y es que era un hombre sin duda deseable, que cualquier mujer querría a su lado, pero claro, después de todo una Madame como yo nunca podría ser de un solo hombre, y para ser sincera Lord Lupin no era todo lo que yo estaba buscando.

Sus ojos carecían de esa chispa que sin duda Tom Riddel hijo si poseía, o el mismo Fenir Greyback, hombres peligrosos y que amaban el color rojo tanto como yo.

Si el rojo era mi favorito, al igual que en su tiempo lo fue de mi padre, pero eso ahora no importaba lo importante era el Lirio que acababa de descubrir y el hombre que acababa de conseguir, aunque más importante eran los golpes en la puerta de la sala del trono y las voces.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- escuché que él decía como aturdido, sus ojos dorados como el sol me miraron y había sorpresa y desconcierto en ellos yo tan solo sonreí.

-Digamos que el trono de marfil es el mejor lugar para excitar a un hombre de verdad Lord Lupin.- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de donde nos encontrábamos ambos sentados y desnudos.

Me sorprendió que a pesar de la prisa que se dio para levantarse no me dejara tocar el suelo y me levantará con suma facilidad.

-¿Qué demonios hemos hecho?-

-Tan solo disfrutar, no te preocupes Lord nos vestiremos y saldremos sin ser vistos.- sus ojos estaban ahora fijos en mí y estaba enfadado con cuidado me dejó en el suelo y cogió sus ropas para vestirse con rapidez.

Me pasó mis ropas, y cuando ya estaba vestida cogió el chal del suelo y el broche caminó hasta mí y colocándolo con cuidado sobre mis hombros tapó la parte más reveladora de mi vestido especialmente escogido para él.

-¿Tan turbadora te parece esa vista?- dije sonriendo y con un ronroneo, sus ojos me miraron ofendidos y borré mi sonrisa de verdad que era un hombre difícil y eso me volvía loca para que mentir, estaba claro que había disfrutado tanto como yo, pero se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y eso no me podía pasar a mí, el debía desear más no arrepentirse.

-Debemos salir antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí.-

Se dirigió a una de las puertas mientras que las otras sonaban aun intentando ser abiertas, al ver que se dirigía a una de esas puertas lo cogí de la mano y tiré de él, nos había dejado una salida a ambos, sabía que no podían encontrarnos allí, al menos no las personas no indicadas, y al parecer no nos habían encontrado ni las indicadas ni las no indicadas, pero al menos yo había disfrutado de todas formas y él también me constaba.

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-Deje una vía de escape, Lord Lupin no soy tonta.- dije yo sin más.

Abrí una de las puertas y salimos de la sala en el momento que una de las puertas era abierta revelando la sala del trono completamente vacía y ordenada como si allí no hubiese habido nadie en ningún momento tan solo una puerta mal encajada.

-Aquí nos separamos.- dijo él soltando mi mano con urgencia.

-Por que vos lo deseáis.- dije sin más y él tan solo hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se marchó por el pasillo con prisa mientras yo lo contemplaba allí parada.

-¿Y bien?- su voz me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones pero sin apartar mis ojos del hombre que se alejaba dije:

-Lord Lupin le es leal.-

-¿Mi trono?-

-Ese hombre tiene un gran honor, y además el Lirio no puede engañar a nadie.- dije mientras miraba mi nuevo anillo plateado y blanco con mucho más interés ahora.

-Esta bien saberlo, debes de tener cuidado con Lady Tonks.- dijo este mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me acercaban a él.

-Esa gata no sabe que mis uñas son mucho más afiladas y además tener cuidado sería sino le llevase ya una gran ventaja.- sonreí esa niña tonta quería jugar a un juego conmigo que por el momento y gracias a esa tarde estaba perdiendo, Lord Lupin era un gran trofeo en esa guerra estúpida de ella.

-Veo que te divertiste entonces.-

-Y no sabe cuanto si me disculpa.- me deshice de su agarre prefería disfrutar un poco más la sensación de que él me había hecho suya al fin.

Me marché de allí dispuesta a ponerme en contacto con Tom hijo y comunicarle ciertas cosas que le serían útiles ahora que teníamos nuevos planes para esa gatita suya Lady Granger.

………………………………………&…………………………………………

Los días en el barco habían sido tranquilos al menos después de los dos primeros en que nadie aceptaba a Hermes como uno más de la tripulación, Harry por su parte se había encerrado en su camarote y salía lo mínimo posible, había conseguido que el chico no los abandonara y eso ya era todo un logro, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de poder conseguir que aceptara su presencia en todo momento cosa que le costaría al chico de ojos verdes, aunque tenía una pequeña corazonada respecto a esos dos jóvenes en especial.

Harry, él era todo lo que sus padres podrían haber esperado del chico, era un hombre hecho y derecho, con un fuerte carácter, algo que no le sorprendía en nada, Lily era una mujer de armas tomar, y luego estaba James que era testarudo como el solo.

Pero ambos eran justos y nobles, eran sin duda las personas más buenas que podía haber, y como buenas personas acabaron siendo injustamente castigados en la vida.

Y Harry era el que peor le había tocado pasarlo después de todo era quien lo había perdido todo y quien sin duda tendría que soportar aun mucho en esa vida de injusticias que le había tocado vivir.

Por su parte Hermes, era una persona que no podía diferenciar entre lo justo y lo injusto después de todo había vivido una vida en la que nada había justo para él, había sido odiada sin motivo al nacer, maltratada por ser mujer, había sido ultrajada de todas las maneras posibles siendo tan solo una niña y había sido obligada a viajar con asesinos y a convertirse en uno sin miramientos.

Su carácter era puro fuego al igual que el de Harry, por eso saltaban chispas cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, ella aparentaba el fuego con capas de frialdad que no funcionaban cuando el chico se encontraba cerca, cosa que él había notado.

Tenerlos en el mismo barco ocasionaba sin duda muchas confrontaciones, es por eso que siempre había alguien en donde Hermes o Harry se encontraran, pues si se quedaban solos tendrían problemas, sus temperamentos parecían buscarse el uno al otro, como si no pudieran vivir sin que el otro provocase un altercado.

Pero aun no había habido armas de por medio ambos valoraban sus vidas, había miradas he insinuaciones, que Ginny o Sirius paraban en los momentos más oportunos.

Los de la tripulación no dejaban de hacerse preguntas por las decisiones tomadas pero nadie recibía respuesta, Malfoy parecía sumamente disgustado ante tal decisión y pasaba las horas con Harry en su camerino, y no perdía oportunidad para dejar claro que si a Harry le pasaba algo él se encargaría de vengarlo, nunca imagino escuchar a un Malfoy declarar tal cosa tan abiertamente, pero Hermes había recibido esa amenaza en susurros delante de él mismo que se encontraba a poca distancia sin ser visto.

Pues esa era una de sus cualidades ser invisible cuando era preciso, y su edad le había dado ciertas ventajas en algunas cosas, él no era un hombre bueno, y la vida no había sido justa con él, pero él tampoco había sido justo nunca, y nunca se calificaría como un hombre bueno o gentil, no él era calculador y maquinador, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se arrepentía de casi nada de lo hecho, ni de lo que tenía planeado hacer, aunque estuviese jugando con las personas como si piezas de ajedrez se tratasen en sus manos, pero era necesario para todos, y aunque no sabía el resultado de esa partida, y si debía de perder alguna pieza importante por el camino como ya había sucedido eran piezas reemplazables y aunque inocentes necesarias de sacrificar si eso se interponía en el bien común.

¿Quién era él? Seguramente varias personas se lo preguntarían, pero no tendrían la respuesta a esa pregunta hasta su debido tiempo, y no a todos les gustaría la respuesta recibida de eso estaba seguro.

Sus ojos azules vieron como el joven Neville Lombottong se acercaba a Ginny Weasley y a Hermes y comenzaba una plática con ellos.

Ese joven sin duda era todo bondad y eso le gustaba otro chico que la vida no había tratado bien, pero que se defendía como podía y estaba seguro de que recibiría un buen puesto en su momento en la partida si todo salía bien pues era un alfil que podría ser sin duda bien utilizado en su momento.

…………………………………………&……………………………………………

-Aun no me cuentas como demonios has accedido a toda esta farsa.-

-Ron no tengo ganas de escuchar de nuevo tus cosas.-

-Me da igual de lo que tengas ganas Harry, ¿cómo es posible que consientas que ese maldito asesino camine por cubierta como si nada?-

-No fue decisión mía Albus lo dejó en claro y contra él yo no puedo decir nada.- dijo este frustrado.

-¿Y accediste sin más?- dijo Ron sorprendido mientras que Malfoy escuchaba la conversación sentado en una de las sillas con un libro en sus manos.

-Era eso o salir del barco y abandonaros.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Tanto nos aprecias Potter?, ¿dejas la venganza que tanto has ansiado por nosotros?, ¿es eso lo que valorabas la vida de tu madre?- Malfoy habló sin levantar la vista del libro y fríamente como siempre como si estuviese hablando con una madera del barco.

Ron ante tales palabras lo miró alarmado y Harry se levantó enfadado de la hamaca dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¿Quieres ver cuanto te valoro en este momento Malfoy?- gruño este furioso.

-No gracias no quiero recibir golpes de niñita,- cerró con fuerza el libro y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Harry y mostraban enfado y disgusto:- ¿piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado tú actitud para con él?, ese miserable mató a tú madre y a ti parece no importarte nada, pues a mí si me importa y no consiento ver como alguien que juró venganza por ese asesinato se queda como una damisela en su camarote dejando que el asesino campe a sus anchas en cubierta.-

-Albus…-

-Albus Dumbledore, ese es tu escudo Potter.- Malfoy se levantó de la silla y lo encaró:- tú no me engañas, no has matado a ese por otra razón algo escondes Potter, no tiene que ver con Albus hay algo de él que no nos has dicho, y no me creo que ese viejo te prohíba algo y tú lo cumplas sin rechistar, ¿qué demonios ocultáis con él?, tu, esa pelirroja insoportable(- A mi hermana déjala fuera Malfoy- dijo Ron acercándose) y los otros, hasta Black esta metido en eso, lo he visto mirarlo con odio y sin embargo le habla hasta con cierto respeto.-

Harry miró primero a Malfoy enfurecido y con los puños apretados, y después a Ron que permanecía callado ahora esperando una respuesta de él, pero no podía hablar, no podía contarles la verdad sobre esa maldita asesina, y no era capaz a inventar una buena mentira en ese momento la experta para eso era Luna y ella no estaba.

-No se de que me estas hablando, yo no tengo nada que ocultar de ese despreciable y si sigo a bordo de este barco es por que Albus me suplico que no lo abandonara, y de lo que puedes estar seguro es de que ese recibirá lo que se merece a pesar de que por el momento debo de aguantar las ganas de matarlo cada vez que me lo tropiezo.-

-A eso me refiero quieres acabar con él y no lo haces, ¿qué demonios te lo impide?, ¿y a él? Por que él también se retiene, ambos estáis en el mismo lugar, y ninguno de los dos ataca, eso es muy raro y si no tuvieses una razón de peso estoy seguro de que eso no pasaría, quiero saber que razón es esa.-

-Él esta muy consciente de que si a mí me pasará algo no dudaría ni dos segundos vivo en este barco.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Y tú?, ¿acaso es eso?, ¿es que Albus te ha amenazado con matarte si él muere?- las palabras de Draco sorprendieron a Ron, y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos lo que provocó que Draco abriera sus ojos sorprendido y dijera:- Es eso, por eso te estas reteniendo, pero para que Albus pudiera matarte él tendría que ser….- se quedó callado un momento y aunque pensé que Ron no se estaba enterando de nada fue él el que completó la frase de Draco.

-De la realeza.- los dos me miraron y yo aparté la mirada de ambos, lo cierto es que yo no les había dicho nada, lo habían descubierto solos, y no sospechaban si quiera que la otra cosa que me retenía era el hecho de que él era ella.

-¿Pero quien demonios es?, si es de la realeza y Albus lo defiende tanto quiere decir que es el verdadero heredero al trono.- dijo Ron en susurros mientras que Draco seguía pensativo.

-Solo se, que todos le debemos obediencia aunque le dejé en claro a Albus que eso nunca pasará.- dije sin más.

-No me lo puedo creer, un miembro de la realeza y al que encima debes de soportar.- dijo Ron sin más mientras que Draco apretaba con fuerza sus puños, me sentí agradecido hacía él pues odiaba a Hermes no solo por lo que su padre le hizo a él sino por el asesinato de mi madre por que ella había muerto intentando impedir la muerte de él, y Draco eso no lo había olvidado nunca.

-Albus me pidió que no abandonara el barco y me dijo que permaneciera cerca, además estaba Sirius y vosotros, mi otra opción era ser tachado como traidor y ser dejado en puerto mistral y tendría que haber buscado otro barco en el que meterme.-

-Maldita sea.- escuché a Draco decir mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla que había estado ocupando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- le dije a este mientras que él me miraba furioso:

-¿Qué más? Quedarme, no pienso dejarte solo cargando con eso.- dijo este frustrado y sonreí, Ron nos miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, al parecer le mosqueaba ver que Draco y yo éramos tan amigos.

-Como no.- dijo despectivamente y se levantó de donde estaba sentado caminando hasta la puerta la cual cerró con fuerza.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este ahora?- dijo Draco despectivamente esos dos nunca se llevarían bien de eso estaba seguro.

-Creyó encontrar la forma de perderte de vista.- dije simplemente este me miró igual de frío que siempre y yo tan solo me volví a acostar en la hamaca.

Lo escuché bufar y coger de nuevo el libro que antes sostenía.

Yo tan solo me quedé mirando a la parte de arriba del camarote mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo que Albus me había contado en la casa y a mi conversación con Lord Lupin la noche antes de partir.

Lord Lupin al principio me había tratado con cierta distancia hasta el punto de que casi nos agarramos a golpes después de gritarnos algunas cosas, entre las que lo acusaba de ser un maldito miserable y un despreciable traidor, el puñetazo que recibí y la caída al suelo tan estúpida que tuve me callaron la boca para escuchar el relato de Lord Lupin.

Yo aun en el suelo escuché toda la historia de él parte por parte sin saber por qué me la contaba, hasta que llegó al punto, de confesarme que él había estado locamente enamorado de mi madre y que muy pocas personas habían sufrido su perdida tanto como él lo había echo, no lo habría creído de no ser por que Lord Lupin era un hombre que no podía mentir, al menos no a mí me había dicho mirándome a los ojos directamente y pude ver lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras me contaba la amistad que los había unido en un pasado a todos ellos, Sirius, mi padre, Lord Lupin, alguien más a quien no nombró, mi madre y algunos más que no había escuchado nombrar nunca entre los que se encontraba una Madame llamada Bellatrix Lestrange a la que había descrito como una persona calculadora y muy pero que muy peligrosa.

…………………………………….&……………………………………….

Caminé por cubierta enfadado no me gustaba para nada esa amistad que se tenían Harry y Malfoy me sentía en cierta forma desplazado, pero era cierto que Draco Malfoy era de fiar y en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida a Harry cuando yo no habría podido actuar de ninguna manera para ayudarlo.

Desenfundé mi espada y la miré frustrado, sabía que era bueno con ella, pero nunca llegaría a los extremos de esos dos, o incluso de ese Hermes, aunque claro ahora que sabía que pertenecía a la realeza era más que obvio que el chico había sido entrenado por los mejores sin lugar a dudas, pero es que hasta Ginny era mejor que yo con los puñales.

¿En que podía yo competir con cualquiera de ellos?, ¿en que podría servir cuando llegara el momento de lo que fuera en lo que estuviésemos participando todos nosotros?

Por que éramos participantes en un juego de eso estaba seguro, había algo enmarca y Sirius, Ojoloco, Severus y Albus, eran los que más sabían de todo eso, ellos tenían alguna clase de plan para todos nosotros, incluso Ginny parecía tener una importante participación en todo eso, y estaba por asegurar que ella sabía ya desde hace mucho que Hermes pertenecía a la realeza.

¿Acaso ella era la destinada para ser la reina de él?, de ese asesino nunca, él no lo permitiría por mucho que Albus o los otros dijesen o planeasen nunca dejaría a su hermana en manos de ese ser miserable y despreciable.

Miré hacía el frente y fruncí el ceño al ver desde donde me encontraba un barco que me resultó en cierta forma familiar aunque no conseguía ubicarlo en ese momento al menos hasta que contemplé sus velas y la insignia de estas pues la calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca de esta solo había una.

-_"La Mortia"-_, grité mientras que me acercaba a proa.

Todos en el barco se pusieron alerta al menos los que me escucharon, volví a gritar de nuevo y Ginny fue la que se me acercó junto con Hermes.

-¿Qué barco es ese?- me preguntó mi hermana pero no fui yo quien contestó.

-El peor que nos podíamos encontrar.- Luna se encontraba ya a mi lado como siempre que había pelea, ella y yo éramos un equipo

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Hermes interesado y desenfundando su cuchillo a la vez que mi hermana hacía lo mismo.

-Podría decirse que es el barco que todos temen.-

-Pues nosotros no habíamos escuchado hablar de él hasta ahora.- sentenció Ginny.

-Pues créeme niña que ha sido toda una suerte para vosotros, en especial para ti.- la voz de Ojoloco nos llegó a todos y me sorprendí cuando señaló con su bastón a Hermes que lo miró sin entender.

-Weasley Lovegood avisar a Sirius y Albus, no se a que estáis esperando.- dijo este sin más y enfadado.

Los gemelos nos dieron alcance con sus espadas desenfundadas y nos pasaron para colocarse en sus puestos pues no estábamos seguros de si abría o no batalla pero lo mejor era estar preparado para todo, el capitán de _"la Mortia" _no era un sujeto con el que bromear.

Luna y yo entremos donde los camerinos y antes de llegar al de Albus y Sirius Harry abrió el suyo y nos preguntó:

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-"_La Mortia" _se acerca.- dijo Luna sin más y siguió hasta llegar al de Sirius y Albus mientras yo me detenía al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué rumbo lleva?, ¿nos ha visto?- me preguntó Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cubierta seguidos por Draco.

-Yo fui quien la vio no se si ellos nos habrán visto a nosotros, pero si no es el caso lo mejor será cambiar rápidamente el rumbo.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo este sin más.

-Harry no podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentarnos a ellos.- él me sonrió y al verlo a los ojos supe que era eso precisamente lo que quería, al parecer ese era un reto que él deseaba afrontar y si teníamos en cuenta que estaba siendo completamente frustrado para vengarse de la muerte de su madre resultaba entendible que quisiera desahogarse con algo pero ese muchacho de "_la Mortia" _me daba escalofríos.

-No pienso huir si es el caso Ron.- dijo este y me sentí realmente reconfortado al saber que la última palabra sería de Albus o Sirius, aunque este último no me daba tanta tranquilidad la verdad.

Llegamos a donde Ginny contemplaba la nave junto con Hermes y vi como Harry se subía en la madera agarrándose con fuerza de las cuerdas.

-Parece que no nos ha visto.- escuché que Ginny nos decía y suspiré aunque no mucho por que Harry dijo:

-Te equivocas él si nos ha visto.- la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Harry me frustró y ver que Draco desenfundaba la espada me enfadó más.

-Estáis locos, es imposible que sepas que él nos ha visto Harry.- dije enfadado.

Él tan solo sonrió y no me pude perder la mirada que Hermes le lanzó lleno de curiosidad, aunque solo parecía mirar a harry eso me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿De que hablas?- lo escuché decirle a Harry.

-No solo tú eres un buen oponente resulta que en esa nave viaja alguien a quien quiero volver a encontrar.-

-Pues me temo Harry que eso no pasará, Draco coge el timón nos largamos.-

La voz de Sirius nos hizo a todos girar, y Harry estaba enfadado.

-¿Huimos?, ¿desde cuando somos un atajo de cobardes Sirius?-

-Me temo Harry que es decisión mía, en ese barco viaja alguien que no debe por ningún motivo tropearse con nosotros.- de nuevo era Albus el que frustraba a Harry este bajó de donde se encontraba subido plenamente furioso.

-Lo que me faltaba, por mucho que quieras no escaparas de "_La Mortia_", si él se propone cogernos lo hará y lo sabes.-

-Esperemos que no sea así.- dijo Albus tranquilamente.

-Habla por ti.- dijo Harry sin más y se quedó mirando al barco del que en breves comenzaríamos a alejarnos.

Todos estábamos alerta pues sabíamos muy bien que si este se proponía cogernos lo haría y mientras algunos temblaban de miedo Harry tan solo parecía ansioso de que eso pasara.

Draco en el timón comenzó a maniobrar para escapar, su giro era casi imperceptible el maldito de Malfoy era muy bueno a la hora de pasar inadvertido en una maniobra, y eso me frustraba bastante la verdad, lo vi con su semblante serio parecía igual de disgustado que Harry.

Cuando comenzamos a alejarnos todos parecieron respirar menos Harry que se puso alerta y se agarró con fuerza a la madera de proa, yo lo miré sin entender y el tan solo sonrió:

-Hay viene.- desenfundó su espada mientras volvía a subirse a la madera y se agarraba con fuerza de las cuerdas.

Me pareció sorprendente pero me di cuenta de que era cierto, "_La Mortia" _había comenzado a acercarse.

-Maldita sea, TODOS A LAS ARAMAS.- El grito de Sirius nos hizo a todos reaccionar a pesar de que yo seguía con mi vista fija en Harry que esperaba ansioso el barco.

Miré a donde él miraba y vi que exactamente igual a él el capitán de "_La Mortia"_ se encontraba subido en la madera y agarrado a las cuerdas expectante al encuentro.

…………………………………..&……………………………………

Había salido simplemente a desahogarme por el mar con algunos indeseables, pero al parecer mi viaje me había traído ante una buena batalla.

Era una suerte que hubiese subido a cubierta precisamente esa tarde, me encontraba bastante aburrido en el camerino después de haber atrapado sin mayores problemas a unos cuantos indeseables que mi padre me había pedido por carta que atrapara, y además había recibido las nuevas ordenes respecto a esa gatita de Granger las cuales me habían frustrado demasiado, pero parecía que alguien me sonreía, no había encontrado aun información sobre ese Dudley y sus parientes aun no estaban en mi poder, pues Fenir Greyback aun no había aparecido ante mí esperaba que a mi vuelta a puerto mistral eso quedara saldado, aunque en este momento no podía estar más contento.

Ninguno de los ineptos de mi tripulación la había visto, y yo tan solo necesité poner un pié en cubierta para sentirlo, miré una sola vez y lo supe, allí estaba "_La Esmeralda", _la excitación que me recorrió fue plena el encontrarme ese barco me hacía realmente sentirme completo.

La batalla de hacía unos días no había tenido nada de excitante y mucho menos de reconfortante ni un solo miserable había merecido la pena matarlo, pero allí estaba Dudley, y pretendía huir, lo sentí nada más ver el barco, pero estaba seguro que no era una decisión de él, pues algo me decía que me estaba llamando al igual que yo ansiaba encontrarme de nuevo con él.

Llevé mi mano a donde su marca reposaba y sonreí, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad toda mi sangre clamaba por encontrarme de nuevo con él con su espada.

-"_La Esmeralda_", rumbo a babor a toda vela.- mi voz no se elevó pero si la de quien se encontraba a mí lado, y así comenzó la cacería una que no dudaría mucho por que mi nave era una de las más rápidas y todo el mundo lo sabía, todos a mí alrededor comenzaron a moverse con rapidez y yo tan solo caminé hasta la madera de proa, y agarrándome de las cuerdas subí a esta mientras desenfundaba mi espada quería estar preparado como sabía él lo estaba en su barco esperándome, por que estaba seguro de algo, él me sentía igual que yo a él.

-¿Qué hacéis señor?-

-Esperar a Dudley.- dije sin más mientras que el miserable de Pettigriw miraba al frente sin entender, al ver el barco este tan solo dijo:

-Yo me retiro a mi camerino.-

-Si será lo mejor.- dije con desprecio, no sabía por que esa rata se ocultaba además de por ser un cobarde claro esta, pero eran ordenes de mi padre, nadie de la tripulación de "_La Esmeralda_" podía ver a esa rata rastrera.

No sabía el motivo y sinceramente tampoco me importaba y menos ahora que él y yo ya podíamos mirarnos a los ojos, ya estábamos cerca y me esperaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

Sentí como Lestrange el hijo menor se acercaba a mí desenfundando su espada y miraba a los del otro barco.

-Le deseo toda la diversión del mundo capitán.- dijo este sonriendo sádicamente.

-Lo mismo digo.- pero no fuimos nosotros los que comencemos, pues saltaron algunos de nuestro barco y algunos de los del suyo. Haciendo que otros comenzaran la batalla.

Yo tan solo tenía una presa que me esperaba.

-Cuanto tiempo Dudley.- dije sin más.

-Demasiado.- sus ojos verdes brillaban en esta ocasión más que antes, y con furia contenida, me estremecí estaba furioso por algo y eso haría todo mucho más entretenido.

Alcé mi espada al mismo tiempo que él y el primer choque de ellas nos puso cara a cara sonreímos ambos sin más y yo me solté de las cuerdas y salté a la madera de su barco, en esta ocasión el escenario sería su cubierta no la mía.

Ambos saltemos a esta separándonos, y los que antes lo rodeaban se habían ido alejando para ocupar otros lugares contra otros de mi barco.

Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor parecían jóvenes y me dí cuenta de que luchaban todos muy bien, me sorprendí al ver a dos mujeres manejar las armas como si se tratarán de juguetes en sus manos, se decidieron de dos de mis hombres como si nada, mientras que ambas una rubia y otra pelirroja iban en ayuda de dos pelirrojos más que luchaban contra dos de mis hombres.

Otro chico uno rubio se encontraba luchando contra Lestrange el segundo mejor de mi barco y él parecía ser bastante bueno pues no había conseguido aun hacerle ni un solo rasguño y eso me extraño.

-Buena tripulación.- le dije mientras me lanzaba contra él.

-Se hace lo que se puede.- me dijo sin más y respondió a mi ataque, parecía tranquilo a pesar de que estaba furioso, controlaba muy bien sus emociones.

-Tantas ganas tenías de encontrarme Dudley, pareces enfadado.-

-Me coges en un momento en el que lo único que deseo es sangre, pero no puedo tener la que deseo y debo buscar en otra parte.- su declaración me pilló de sorpresa pero aun así sonreí.

-Pues tal vez puedas intentar conseguir la mía.-

-Puedes estar seguro de eso.- dijo él simplemente.

Ambos nos enfrascamos en nuestra lucha, sus ojos cada vez brillaban más y sus golpes eran mucho más certeros que la otra vez que nos habíamos enfrentado parecía haber mejorado en este tiempo, me pregunté a que se debía, pero aun no era mejor que yo y eso se lo iba a demostrar.

Con fuerza me lancé contra él y ambos caímos al suelo nuestras espadas salieron volando y rodamos por el suelo, acabé encima de él con mi puñal en su cuello, a pesar de todo él sonreía y me percaté de que él tenía su cuchillo en mi pecho, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y volvimos a rodar.

Acabamos en esta ocasión a los pies de alguien contra quien tropezamos, haciendo que esos dos que también se peleaban cayeran al suelo, el que vestía de negro acabó con mi puñal clavado en el pecho, así que acababa de perder a un tercero en esta batalla.

Gruñí y saqué mi cuchillo del pecho de este inútil y me levanté para mirar ahora a los dos jóvenes de enfrente de mí.

Ambos se miraban con odio y se encontraban a poca distancia de mí parecían haberse olvidado de que estaba allí lo que me sorprendió fueron sus respectivas miradas de odio.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar.- escuché que el otro joven de cabellos castaños le decía a Dudley.

-No lo hice a propósito créeme y deberías de estar agradecido estas vivo por nosotros.-

-¿Quieres ver cuanto te lo agradezco?- lo vi levantar el puñal amenazadoramente y Dudley sonrió:

-Es el momento ideal así podríamos culpar a cualquiera del otro barco.- dijo el sin más dando un paso hacía el joven.

Me sentí realmente frustrado al ver que me estaban ignorando y gruñí:

-Podríais al menos daros cuenta de que sigo vivo Dudley no he acabado contigo.- ambos me miraron a los ojos, y yo me congelé.

No era posible, el joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido y después poco a poco brillaron llenos de odio, y si me cabía alguna duda en ese preciso momento se disiparon todas, al fin había encontrado a la gatita Granger y había sido precisamente Dudley el que me la había entregado.

Iba a dar unos pasos hacía ella cuando ella misma se lanzó contra mí sorprendiendo a Dudley que acabó en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra uno de los escalones quedando sin duda inconsciente en el suelo.

La sentí clavar su puñal en mi hombro pero no sentí dolor, tan solo la abracé contra mí mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Al fin te tengo gatita.- la sentí luchar con furia y sonreí aun más.

-No me volverás a tocar nunca más.- clavó más hondo el cuchillo y yo tan solo la hice girar y quedé encima de ella.

-Ya no escaparás, y justamente he recibido nuevas ordenes para contigo.- me escupió en la cara con furia e intentó golpearme yo tan solo le di una fuerte bofetada y la agarré del cuello contra la cubierta impidiéndola así moverse y respirar por unos segundos.

-Igual de fiera, eso es bueno Madame Lestrange sabrá sacar provecho de ello y por supuesto yo también.- y sonreí mientras me acercaba y el miedo florecía en sus ojos de nuevo como hace cinco años había pasado la tenía, junté mis labios a los suyos, y probé ese néctar de ella, el único que alguna vez me había intoxicado y me di cuenta de que seguía haciéndolo.

Me mordió con fuerza y yo sonreí al separarme de ella mientras me limpiaba la sangre la volví a golpear parecía que necesitaba recordar ciertas reglas en nuestra relación pero tendría tiempo de enseñárselas.

La cogí con fuerza y miré a Lestrange a los ojos este entendió el mensaje enseguida, golpeó al sujeto contra el que luchaba que seguía siendo el rubio con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente igual que Dudley se encontraba lo miré un momento.

-Es una pena que hayas aparecido justo ahora, pero ya tendré oportunidad de encontrarme con él en otro momento.-

Dejé mi marca a los pies del chico jurando un nuevo encuentro y caminé con ella fuertemente agarrada hasta llegar a Lestrange:

-Nos largamos.-

-¿Y ese sujeto?- dijo señalando a Granger.

-La señorita se viene conmigo.- dije sin más y tiré de ella que no protestó en ningún momento parecía tener el mismo carácter fuerte de siempre y eso me excitaba cada vez más.

………………………………………..&……………………………………………..

Estaba equivocada cuando creía que no había persona a la que más odiaba en este mundo que a Dudley, pues cuando escuché de nuevo su voz y vi sus ojos todo mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar deseando tan solo su sangre deseando arrebatarle con todas mis fuerzas su vida.

Allí delante de mí y paralizándome de miedo estaba él, Ton Riddel hijo y aunque estaba aterrada me sentí con fuerzas de moverme y atacarle, no me fijé en que dejaba a Harry inconsciente en el suelo, estaba cegada por el odio y la venganza que deseaba tener, que no tome en cuenta nada y ahora las consecuencias eran claras.

Me encontraba en el barco de él, y ya había recibido una paliza y diez latigazos en la espalda, además de que me había obligado a besarlo no se cuantas veces ya, pero al menos aun no me había echo suya ni una sola vez más y debía de confesar que era lo que más temía que pasase no sabía el motivo por el que aun no lo había intentado pero me sentía segura en cierta forma al menos por el momento.

Ya llevaba tres días en el barco en la celda de este no me había dado nada de comer y tan solo había recibido agua, y había mandado a un ser despreciable al que recordaba muy bien a cuidar mis heridas de los latigazos que me había dado por haberle aruñado la cara.

Ahora me encontraba acurrucada en un rincón esperando a que él me visitara una vez más o ese ser despreciable me trajera agua, cuando escuché las bisagras correrse y vi entrar luz me encontré con sus ojos negros y que tanto miedo me daban fijos en mí pero en esta ocasión no venía solo una mujer de cabellos negros vestida con un vestido si es que a eso se le podía llamar así pues era muy provocador y realmente hermosa con él.

Sonreía ampliamente mientras sus ojos grisáceos me miraban como evaluando algo, yo tan solo me levanté para encararlos a ambos.

-Aquí la tienes.- dijo este mientras me señalaba, lo vi sacar un puñal de su cinturón y dio unos pasos hasta mí:- no te fíes de lo que ves tiene mucho que ofrecer.- y sin más rasgó mi camisa y la tela que recubría mi pecho exponiéndome completamente ante ella que me miró y sonrió aun más al verme cubrirme con prisa.

Lo miré furiosa:

-Miserable despreciable, te mataré.-

-Veo querido Tom que esta gatita tiene buenas uñas, y afiladas.-

-Bastante Bella, te aconsejo que la domes bien, en dos semanas estaré contigo una vez más, y quiero ver ciertos progresos.- dijo este sin más y acarició mi rostro el cual yo aparté furiosa.

-No harás eso mucho más preciosa.- me dijo este mientras se apartaba y era ahora la mujer la que se acercaba a mí.

-Andando hay mucho que hacer contigo, cúbrete bien ahora no conviene que te vean así, ya será momento de mostrarte.- me abracé a mi misma con la camisa aferrada a mi cuerpo mientras ella me guiaba por las escaleras de subida.

Él nos seguía y sentía su mirada en mí sin vacilar, y totalmente llena de deseo, me estremecí, y al cerrar mis ojos tan solo me vino a la mente Dudley.

-Aun no me has dicho donde la has encontrado.-

-Eso se lo debo al joven Dudley, si alguna vez lo conoces deberás de ser muy servicial con él.- dijo este y pude imaginar como sonreía ante esas palabras.

-Parece agradarte ese joven.- dijo ella.

-Si así es, podría decirse que es un equivalente, es más joven que yo, y lucha casi tan bien como yo, tiene fuego en sus venas, y ama la sangre tanto como yo, su ansía de pelea es tal que compite conmigo, si fuera posible me gustaría tenerlo en mis filas, podría decirse que ese chico es lo que estoy buscando, aunque tiene ciertos defectos que tal vez pueda cambiar sino es posible será una pena perderlo para mi causa.-

-Nunca te había visto tan alegre con la idea de un oponente.-

-Nunca había encontrado uno como él, y he de decir que esa gatita de delante de nosotros parece tener también sus cosas con Dudley, ¿no es así?- me dijo y yo giré para mirarle furiosa.

-Es el siguiente en mi lista.- le dije fríamente.

-Vaya así que también entra en la tuya, sin duda Dudley merece la pena.- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y retrocedí, era superior a mí esos ojos me aterraban demasiado y me paralizaban.

-Bueno lo mejor es no entretenernos.- dijo la mujer y seguimos el camino sin hablar más, nos detuvimos ante las puertas de una gran posada, sin duda de lujo, pues parecía una mansión.

Me fijé en las mujeres que allí entraban y en los hombres también, y al ver las vestimentas de ellas comencé a entender cual sería mi labor en ese lugar, y me sentí desfallecer, había pasado de estar completamente segura en "_La Esmeralda",_ al peor sitio en el que me podía encontrar.

El cartel dejaba en claro el lugar donde me iban a retener y de donde estaba segura me costaría salir, "_El Burdel Deseo cumplido."_, sentí la mano de él apresar uno de mis pechos y su voz me susurró al oído haciéndome temblar de miedo ante lo que me esperaba allí.

-Presta atención a Madame Lestrange Granger en unas semanas deberás demostrarme cuan buena alumna eres por lo que te conviene.-

-No me encontraras con vida.- le dije sin más y él me agarró del cuello con fuerza obligándome a mirarle a los ojos los cuales me aterraron.

-Si que estarás, más te vale estar, ¿lo has entendido?- no le contesté pero se que supo que me había hecho entender y sonrió con frialdad y me besó con deseo contenido.

Cuando se separó de mí escupí al suelo con furia, y a pesar de que deseaba llorar no lo hice sino que lo miré furiosa y con odio contenido, estaba realmente equivocada al pensar que a quien más deseaba matar y a quien más odiaba era a Dudley, no lo cierto es que en ese momento deseaba estar con él y los demás en _"La Esmeralda" _donde por extraño que me pareciera me sentía segura.

_Continuara…_

Hasta aquí el cap espero que os haya gustado espero vuestros reviews con la opinión, hasta la próxima actualización buybuy.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por el apoyo que me dais se agradece de veras.


	6. El burdel deseo cumplido 1

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y los reviews, aquí tenéis el cap 6 espero que os guste, si puedo subiré entre esta semana y la que viene el siete y el ocho es que me queda retocar unas cosas del siete entre ellas algunos nombres que estaban mal escritos, lo que me lleva a aclarar que no es que haya escrito mal el apellido de los Dursley sino que he puesto el nombre Dudley como apellido de Harry no Dursley ya veréis por que más adelante.

De nuevo siento lo de la tardanza pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Sobre las otras historias estoy haber si puedo actualizarlas también en estas dos semanas antes de volver a ingresar en el hospital sino lo lamento mucho haré todo lo posible de veras.

De nuevo gracias por todo y el apoyo espero vuestra opinión sobre el cap y hasta el próximo cuidaos mucho buybuy y hay va el cap.

_**Cap 6:**_

Maldito en el momento en que nos cruzamos por primera vez con ese barco, desde el principio supe que, que Harry se hubiese enfrentado con el capitán de ese barco no había sido buena idea, y ahora de vuelta en ciudad rubí me daba cuenta de que era lo peor que había podido pasarnos, que ese muchacho se hubiese fijado en Harry.

Y lo peor de todo eso es que tras esa pelea Lady Hermione Granger había desaparecido, la pregunta que se hacía era, ¿había huido ella por su propio pie?

Estaba seguro que esa chica era de un fuerte carácter y Harry y ella no se soportaban, pero huir de esa forma no se lo había ni planteado.

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de si ella había huido o no, pero algo le decía que esa separación le traería problemas, y lo peor es que el único que creía que podría decirle lo que había pasado con ella era Harry.

Y seguro este no hablaría, además que llevaba una semana y media inconsciente, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza había sido de suma gravedad, aunque era más que obvio que el chico estaba vivo y se sorprendió ver la marca de la serpiente a los pies del chico prometiendo un nuevo encuentro entre ellos, pues si lo había vencido, ¿por qué no lo había matado?, ¿o es que acaso había sucedido algo?

Otro que había recibido un buen golpe pero había despertado ya era Draco Malfoy, el cual tan solo dijo que había contemplado como Harry era dejado fuera de combate y a Hermes atacar al capitán del otro barco.

Él no sabía quien era el joven del que todos hablaban pero parecía ser de armas tomar, y se había temido lo peor al pensar que tal vez Hermione se encontraba en el fondo del mar, pero no, algo le decía que eso no era así que ella vivía, ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Miró al chico de cabellos negros con la venda en la cabeza, de verdad que resultaba difícil mantenerlo con vida, nunca creyó que embarcarse en esa misión le costaría tanto, y lo cierto es que no sabía de que se sorprendía, miró al sillón de al lado y contempló a Sirius que se encontraba allí dormido cuidando como siempre de Harry.

Siempre había sido como un padre para el chico, James podía estar satisfecho con el protector que había designado para su hijo, por que sin duda era el mejor y el más leal.

Reconocía que nunca le había gustado Potter para su pequeña Lily, pero había sido una de esas cosas que salen bien a pesar de todo, y sin duda su pequeña había sido feliz, y la prueba estaba allí.

Ese chico se hacía querer sin ningún esfuerzo por su parte, aunque él nunca antes lo había querido ver, pues odiaba a Potter por alejar a Lily de su lado se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se lo encontró en el mercado por casualidad en una de las visitas a ciudad Esperanza.

Se encontraba paseando por el mercado y aunque había jurado no volver a pisar ciudad Esperanza el año anterior tras ver los cuerpos de Lily y ese maldito de Potter en casa de Arthur Weasley asuntos de corona lo habían llevado allí de vuelta, asuntos que implicaban al hijo precisamente de ese hombre que lo había dejado sin nada tras arrebatarle a su pequeña Lil.

Había ido al mercado para comprar algunas cosas y después había quedado de verse con Lord Sirius Black, aunque el título de Lord se le había retirado de la corte actual, para él que seguía respetando la verdadera corte ese hombre era un Lord, este debía de comunicarle que estaba pasando con el hijo de Potter, pues se había enterado hacía apenas unos días por boca de Lord Lupin que el chico estaba vivo, y él pensaba que había muerto junto con sus padres.

Se había enfurecido al saber que Sirius se lo había ocultado y Remus le dijo que Sirius no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, que lo odiaba a él por no haber evitado que eso pasará, pero él no era el culpable, Sirius creía que Tom Riddel había dado con ellos, pero había sido Lucius Malfoy el que los había matado, claro que ni este era consciente de ello.

Y Sirius tan solo había actuado como protector del pequeño lo que era, él le había exigido que se vieran y tras varias negativas este al fin había accedido a que se encontraran sabía que sería difícil convencer a Black de que dejará en sus manos al pequeño, cosa que para que mentir no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya bastante había echo él con mandar a Lady Mcgonagall a ayudar a Lily con el pequeño y bien sabían todos que lo había echo por ella.

Pero a él ese pequeño le importaba poco, lo importante ahora era otra niña que debía de encontrar que estaba en mayor peligro incluso que ese niño, Lady Hermione Granger, la cual Lord Lupin había perdido en ciudad rubí hacía un año más o menos y seguía desaparecida.

Se acercó a un puesto donde al parecer les iba bastante bien con las ventas y se encontró ni más ni menos que con Petunia Dursley, la mujer de cabellos rubios no lo reconoció y eso le gustó pues esperaba no tener que hablar con ella, la hermana de Lily, aunque esta había tenido más suerte que la pobre Lily en la vida, pero él no se quejaba de eso, pues gracias a las penurias que habían pasado Lily había llegado a sus manos cuando él más la necesitaba.

Miró algunos objetos del lugar y algo en especial le llamo la atención, era una pequeña flor que recordaba bien, era un broche que si no estaba equivocado debía de abrirse por la parte de la flor, y despedir un aroma a vainilla que él mismo le había regalado a Lily hacía ya muchos años.

Alargó la mano para coger el preciado objeto pero una mano más pequeña lo cogió antes.

Me giré para encontrarme con que era un niño de no más de doce años que agarró el broche con fuerza en su mano y me miraba desafiante, tenía el cabello negro azabache y terriblemente desarreglado.

-No se lo llevará.- el pequeño estaba enfadado y lo cierto es que no me fijé en el mucho en ese momento tan solo quería el broche.

-No lo iba a robar, quería comprarlo.- dije sin más.

-No, no se lo llevará.-

-Harry.- Petunia Dursley se acercó al niño parecía enfadada y este la miró enfadado:- vuelve ahora mismo adentro sino quieres que llame a Vernon.-

-No lo venderás.- dijo el chico enfadado.

-Vernon.- dijo la mujer y el niño la miró con odio:- dame eso Harry o te juro que te arrepentirás.- la gente de nuestro alrededor parecía acostumbrada a todo eso pues aunque comentaban el suceso tan solo miraban al pobre niño.

-No, es mío.-

-No es tuyo devuélvelo a su sitio.- Petunia se acercó al niño y este retrocedió quedando cerca de una mujer que cogió al pequeño por los hombros el niño la miró suplicante:

-Harry cariño haz caso o será peor.- escuché que decía la mujer en susurros al niño, este tan solo negó con fuerza y apretó más el broche contra su pecho, me pareció muy extraño todo eso, y el afán del niño por el broche llamó mi curiosidad.

Vernon Dursley salió de la casa de detrás del puesto y el niño lo miró enfadado y se puso en guardia a pesar de que temblaba un poco no demostraba su miedo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Tunny?-

-El muchacho otra vez.- dijo esta sin más y con desprecio.

-¿De nuevo dando problemas chico?, parece que no aprendes.- me sorprendí bastante cuando vi como el hombre agarraba un palo y comenzaba a acercarse al niño, alguien a mis espaldas parecía abrirse camino para poder llegar al centro donde nosotros nos encontrábamos pues escuché un pequeño jaleo detrás de mí.

No pude actuar a tiempo cuando vi como el hombre alzaba el palo para pegar al pequeño y este tan solo alzaba la mano para parar el golpe en la medida de lo posible, aunque este no llegó a dar en el niño pues una mano paró el golpe antes cogiendo con fuerza el palo que acabó en el suelo y unos segundos después Vernon Dursley acabó en el mismo lugar después de recibir un buen puñetazo en toda la cara que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Qué te crees que estabas apunto de hacer?- reconocí la voz en el instante y me fijé en el joven que se encontraba delante del niño de doce años sus ojos grises brillaban enfurecidos el puño aun seguía cerrado y su cabello igual de largo de siempre y negro azulado adornaba su rostro el cual mostraba odio y enfado.

-Sirius.- escuché al niño decir sorprendido mirando al hombre la mujer aun sostenía al niño por los hombros y al igual que todos miraban al joven con sorpresa al parecer eso si era nuevo.

-Tu asqueroso Dursley más te vale que esto no lo hayas echo muy a menudo.- escuché como este decía entre labios enfadado.

-Black, ¿qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?- dijo Petunia acercándose a su marido que se levantó enfurecido.

-¿Muy a menudo? Pero si lo golpean desde que el pobre llegó a la casa.- escuché que la mujer que sostenía al chico decía, esta parecía también disgustada.

Sirius se volteo a mirarla sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

-Lo que oyes joven, el chico ha recibido sendas palizas de ese bárbaro todos los días, y lo han obligado a trabajar además de no alimentarlo como es debido y dejarlo fuera de la casa en noches tan frías que después pasaba semanas enfermo y aun así lo obligaban a trabajar.- abrí mis ojos sorprendido ante estas declaraciones y miré al niño ahora sorprendido el pequeño tan solo se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Sirius como queriendo acercarse a él y reteniéndose a la vez por algo.

-Tu despreciable saco de grasa.- Sirius se volteó a mirar a Vernon Dursley enfurecido aun más que antes sin ni siquiera dar tiempo a alguien a que lo detuvieran se lanzó contra el hombre para liarse a golpes con él.

Actué lo más rápido que pude y otro hombre más se me unió por que debió de percatarse al igual que yo que si no cogíamos a Sirius Vernon acabaría muerto.

-Soltadme voy a matarte Dursley, y tu asquerosa arpía, te dejé dinero de sobra para que a él no le faltara de nada.- gritó enfurecido Sirius.

-Ya esta bien detente joven.- dijo el hombre que me estaba ayudando a retenerlo.

-¿Que me detenga?, lo haré cuando lo haya matado.- dijo este intentando por todos los medios soltarse de nosotros yo estaba seguro que no me había reconocido para nada y confieso que no entendía por que Sirius actuaba así por ese simple muchacho.

-No merece la pena que te condenen a muerte por ellos.- intentaba razonar el hombre.

-Pero me quedaré plenamente tranquilo si lo hago.- dijo este soltándose del agarre de ese hombre yo lo agarré con más fuerza para que no volviera a saltar contra Vernon Dursley y le di tiempo al otro hombre a agarrarlo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- la voz del joven detuvo a Sirius en su empeño de luchar y giró su cabeza para mirar al niño que lo miraba directamente.

-Para llevarte conmigo.- dijo este sin más y el pequeño entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró furioso se separó del agarre de la mujer y se acercó a Sirius enfadado, yo lo miré detenidamente sin soltar a Sirius aun.

-Quiero que desaparezcas.- dijo el niño con enfado, Sirius pareció derrumbarse completamente y con una fuerza increíble nos hizo soltarle y se giró a mirar al pequeño, se arrodilló ante él y le hablo.

-Escúchame Harry debes entender que…-

-Me dejaste solo, me abandonaste con ellos, ¿y ahora vuelves?, ya no te necesito, te llamé durante mucho y no viniste a ayudarme.- el muchacho estaba enfadado y dolido, y vi que Sirius negaba frustrado y dijo:

-Intente llevarte conmigo, pero no podía, ahora las cosas han cambiado…-

-No quiero ahora ya no quiero estar contigo.- dijo este enfadado se apartó de él y Sirius intentó agarrarlo antes de que se alejara:

-Harry por favor escúchame…-

-NO ME TOQUES.-la voz del niño se alzó en grito cuando este le rozó el hombro derecho y vi como se oscurecían los ojos de Sirius al entender que le había hecho daño al niño, pues era notorio que tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, al parecer se habían ensañado bien con el niño.

-¿Potter que pasa hoy que no vienes?- un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que el otro apareció entre la gente este era rubio y tenía los ojos agrisados y caminaba con cierta autoridad.

Potter, el apellido me dio de lleno y miré de nuevo al niño y a Sirius en el suelo que aun no había hablado.

-Potter, Harry Potter.- dije yo y él niño me miró directamente a los ojos y ese fue el momento en que llegó mi perdición, unos ojos que había añorado como la vida misma me miraban curiosos, unos ojos que me volvieron a dar esperanza y vida desde ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué quiere usted?- me dijo el niño con desconfianza y Sirius giró para mirarme por primera vez y vi miedo en sus ojos al reconocerme se incorporó con rapidez y sacó su espada se colocó delante de Harry con rapidez y apuntándome con la espada me dijo:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Dumbledore?-

-Teníamos una cita Sirius, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo?- dije yo mirándolo.

-No te lo llevaras, no te permitiré que lo cojas.- dijo este mientras hacía a Harry retroceder para alejarlo de mí.

-Deja de decir estupideces y baja esa espada, tengo el mismo derecho que tú de hablar con Harry y podría decirse que más, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?-

-Nunca quisiste saber de él, ahora no me vengas con que quieres verlo, te conozco bien no permitiré que lo utilices.- me dijo furioso.

-Sirius estas actuando irracionalmente, debemos de hablar.- dije con calma pues el chico no parecía dispuesto a dejar que me acercara a Harry.

-No Dumbledore me llevo a Harry lejos de aquí, has llegado antes de lo esperado, esta claro que Lupin me la ha jugado bien.- dijo este sin más.

-Así que pensabas escapar, pues toda una suerte que haya pasado por el mercado antes, deja estas tonterías solo no podrás proteger al niño Sirius.-

-Créeme que lo haré.-

-No iré contigo.- dijo el niño saliendo de detrás de Sirius enfadado y acompañado por el otro rubio.

-Harry no voy a discutir contigo tenemos que marcharnos ya.- dijo este sin dejar de mirarme ahora yo miré al pequeño en si.

-Harry.- dije yo el niño volvió a mirarme y me agaché para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué quiere usted conmigo?- dijo él igual de desconfiado.

-¿Recuerdas el broche que tienes en tú mano?- el niño lo apretó con fuerza y desafiante me dijo:

-No se lo daré era de mi…-

-Tu madre, yo se lo regalé.- terminé yo con una sonrisa, el niño me miró con sorpresa y abriendo su pequeña mano miró el broche la cerró con rapidez y dijo:

-Si es verdad entonces sabrá a que huele.- parecía curioso por saber la respuesta y yo asentí y sonriendo le dije:

-Era la fragancia favorita de tu madre Vainilla.- le dije sin más y el niño apretó más el broche.

-Usted es Albus Dumbledore.- dijo ahora Petunia Dudley observándome.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Petunia.- dije sin más y con resentimiento.

El niño nos miró a ambos y después a Sirius el ver que Petunia me conocía lo había desconcertado y lo vi caminar para acercarse a Sirius.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo a este aun con enfado a pesar de que era en el único que parecía confiar estaba sumamente enfadado con Sirius y parecía no querer perdonarlo pero ansiar hacerlo a la vez.

Sirius bajó su espada y se arrodillo delante del niño y le habó con cariño.

-Era un amigo de tu madre al que ella quería mucho, pero se distanciaron un poco con el tiempo.- dijo este sin dar más explicaciones.

-Entonces es verdad que conocía a mi madre no miente.- dijo este.

-Es verdad y también es verdad que le regaló el broche.-

-¿Entonces por que tú levantas tu espada contra él si quería a mi madre?- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta y el niño solo lo miraba confundido.

-Por que era eso, solo quería a tú madre.- dijo este sin más.

-Eso no es cierto, que no me acercará a conocerlo antes se debe a otros motivos que aquí y ahora no puedo darte.- dije yo, que tras haber conocido a Harry ya no estaba dispuesto a separarme de él y mucho menos a permitir que lo pasara como hasta ahora.

-¿Me quieres hacer creer que no tienes razones de peso para esto?- dijo Sirius mirándome con enfado.

-Tengo derechos sobre ese niño Sirius y si no quieres que los ejerza es mejor que dejes las cosas como están y me dejes a Harry a mí.- el sonrió ampliamente y en sus ojos brillaba el triunfo, se levanto del suelo donde estaba arrodillado y enfundó su espada, buscó entre su ropa algo y me tendió un pergamino aun sonriendo ampliamente:

-Lee y maldice Dumbledore.- dijo sin más y realmente satisfecho.

Repasé el documento apretándolo cada vez más entre mis manos y al alzar la mirada hacía él sonreía ampliamente y con desden me dijo:

-No puedes separarme de él nunca.- y posó su mano con cuidado en el hombro del niño que me miraba intrigado e intentando leer el documento, lo único que consiguió leer el pequeño lo dijo en alto y era lo que más me frustraba de todo el documento:

-Allí donde Harry James Potter vaya Lord Sirius Black, como cuidador y protector del heredero deberá de acompañarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Firmado, ¿Por qué esta el selló de mi casa en el papel importante?, ¿de que soy heredero?- dijo el niño con ingenuidad yo tan solo le entregue el pergamino a Sirius y le dije:

-Muy bien tú tienes tú documento y yo mis derechos, o aprendemos a convivir o tendremos que matarnos y por el bien de el que nos importa a ambos será lo primero supongo.-

Sirius tan poco satisfecho como yo con la resolución se giró a mirar a los Dudley y dijo:

-Quiero todas las cosas de Harry ya, y el dinero de él, y más os vale no poneros en mi presencia nunca más o te juro que nunca más volverás a andar Vernon Dudley.- después se giró y miró a Harry:

-Nos vamos, recoge tus cosas rápido.- el niño miró al chico rubio que nos miraba con cuidado a todos.

-Draco también viene.- dijo el niño sin más y el rubio lo miró con sorpresa.

-Harry Malfoy no puede venir con nosotros no hay sitio.-

-Si Malfoy no viene yo tampoco.- dijo el niño y yo miré a Sirius.

-¿Malfoy?-

-Si Lucius dejó a su propio hijo en casa de los Weasley cuando se fue, el joven al parecer se enfrentó a los suyos cuando estos mataron a los padres de Harry.-

-Solo uno mató a mi madre y yo lo mataré a él.- dijo el pequeño con odio lo miré y me fijé en su frente por primera vez y vi allí una marca me acerqué al pequeño con rapidez y retiré su cabello, allí había un rayo grabado.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-

-Sabía que te enfadarías, pero alguien lo marcó, uno de los piratas del otro barco, y creo que es el mismo que mató a Lily.- dijo este y sentí una punzada.

-Para haber sido marcado significa que es bueno con las armas, ¿a quien se le ocurrió tan brillante idea de instruirlo?- dije con enfado.

-Lily y James decidieron que lo mejor era que supiera defenderse y en estos tiempos era la mejor decisión.-

-Mande a Mcgonagall por una razón a cuidar de esos niños, no para que fueran entrenados con espadas.-

-Y cuchillos.- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras que sacaba uno con suma rapidez de entre sus ropas.

Fruncí más el ceño no me gustaba nada lo que estaba encontrando pero ya estaba hecho:

-¿Qué planeabas hacer Sirius?-

-Mi barco nos esta esperando, los supervivientes de los Weasley están en él, al igual que la joven Lovegood, hasta que no conseguí el documento no pude volver a por Harry.-

-Por eso tantas esquivas a mis cartas entonces.-

-No pensaba encontrarme contigo antes de estar seguro que no podrías separarme de él.- dijo este sin más.

-Muy bien hoy Harry y Malfoy se quedan en mi casa, mañana incluyéndome a mí zarparemos en tú barco Sirius.- dijo sin más y cogiendo a Harry por los hombros me incorporé, y así había comenzado todo para mí con Harry.

Y ahora me daba cuenta de que con la aparición de Hermione todo se complicaba por que no solo tenía que subirlo al trono que le pertenecía sino que tenía que proteger a la chica de él.

Aunque algo me decía que eso podría resolverse de otra forma, pero todo estaba por ver, ahora lo importante era que Harry se recuperara y el encontrar a la chica, Lord Lupin le había escrito y aun no había abierto la carta, y Lady Tonks no había dado señales de vida en las últimas semanas lo que lo tenía con ciertas dudas, había conseguido que Ojoloco se fuera a ciudad Esperanza para saber las novedades que había por allí, pero este aun no había regresado.

……………………………………….&……………………………………………

Nunca antes había sido tratada de esa forma, y lo peor es que sabía que o accedía o sería peor, y no me convenía encontrarme débil y herida si él venía.

Esa maldita mujer ya había echo conmigo lo que había querido y más, al principio me negué en rotundo a todo, pero la paliza que me dio uno de sus hombres me hizo entender que o acababa por acatar algunas ordenes o no podría escapar de ese lugar nunca.

Me comporté sumisa a las explicaciones de esa maldita mujer y a sus juegos aprendí lo que ella me mostraba aunque me moría de asco con cada cosa que decía o hacía, y fui una maldita estúpida al no pensar que me obligaría a demostrar que había aprendido bien sus enseñanzas.

Ese maldito de Riddel le había dicho que quería progresos conmigo y solo había una manera de demostrar que los había, con clientes satisfechos.

Ahora me encontraba en una cama se suponía que ese día sería la prueba y que debía pasarla satisfactoriamente si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

Me abrace a mi misma tan solo pensar lo que esa mujer me había enseñado y que quería que yo hiciera me daba asco, pensar en que un maldito despreciable me tocara me hacía desear tener un cuchillo a mi alcance para acabar con todo en ese mismo momento.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no había llorado desde hacía años y no quería hacerlo ahora, pero al hacerlo recordé con mayor claridad lo que Riddel me hizo aquella única vez que me tocó con sus manos.

Me apreté con fuerza a mi misma, me odiaba desde aquel día y no iba a cambiar nunca, deseaba acabar con mi vida pero antes deseaba acabar con la de él, no quería que ese ser despreciable siguiera viviendo después de todo lo que yo había tenido que pasar por su culpa y lo que por lo visto me quedaba por pasar.

Sentía asco de mi propio cuerpo y por eso siempre iba cubierta y deseaba ocultar a todos que era una mujer, una mujer débil que no había podido defenderse en el momento indicado, una mujer ultrajada y sin valor aparente para nadie.

Nadie valoraría nunca a Lady Hermione Granger de eso estaba segura, y por eso odiaba esa persona de mí, lo mejor era ser Hermes, lo mejor era ser el asesino que era como un muchacho a la débil mujer en la que me convertía cuando Hermione salía a la luz.

Y lo que más despreciaba de mí era darme cuenta que como Hermes o Hermione Riddel me controlaba de esa forma, que mi miedo hacía él era tal que de ninguna de las dos formas me podía escapar y me volvía completamente vulnerable y frágil, fácil de atrapar.

Sentí un escalofrío al entender todo esto, y al darme cuenta de que nunca podría enfrentarme a él sola, ¿pero quien me ayudaría a acabar con el mismísimo hijo del rey?

Claro que no era el rey verdadero esa era yo, la única heredera al trono de marfil algo que tampoco deseaba, pero que me pertenecía por derecho, como muy bien me había recordado Albus Dumbledore, y del que tendría que hacerme cargo quisiera o no en el momento en que fuera preciso por que según ese anciano era mi deber para el pueblo de darles lo que de verdad les habían robado a todos.

Un deber que yo nunca había pedido y ni siquiera soñado pues pensaba matarme en el momento en que mi venganza se llevara a cabo, pero si volvía a encontrarme con Albus sabía que no podría escapar a eso.

Al pensar en ese anciano me di cuenta de que en ese barco si que habría encontrado ayuda para acabar con Riddel, no estaba muy segura de que supieran que Tom Riddel se trataba del hijo del rey, seguro que si Dumbledore lo veía lo reconocería, algo me decía que sería así, al igual que si Lord Lupin lo viese también lo reconocería, pero nada me aseguraba que ellos quisieran matarlo tanto como yo y que me ayudasen a hacerlo.

Los demás del barco no sabían a quien se enfrentaban pero el pelirrojo Ron si parecía temerle, parecía listo, y los demás también si yo hubiese sabido quien iba en ese barco lo más seguro es que también hubiese estado asustada, ¿o tal vez no?, si hubiese estado preparada, tal vez hubiese sido su final y no estaría en esta situación ahora.

Recordé en ese momento que había alguien que no temía ese encuentro sino por el contrario que lo deseaba con ansias, recordé sus palabras antes de que la batalla comenzara_:" No solo tú eres un buen oponente resulta que en esa nave viaja alguien a quien quiero volver a encontrar."_

Y la voz de Tom resonó también en mi cabeza después de la de él_:" Nunca había encontrado uno como él, y he de decir que esa gatita de delante de nosotros parece tener también sus cosas con Dudley, ¿no es así?_"

Ambos deseaban matarse mutuamente igual que yo y Harry deseábamos acabar el uno con el otro, y ambos parecían deseosos de enfrentarse.

Tal vez él podría ayudarme a acabar con Tom, negué con fuerza nada más pensarlo, no nunca le pediría ayuda a él, no era tan débil como para rebajarme ante Dudley, acabaría yo misma con Tom fuera como fuera, no necesitaba a Dudley para nada prefería acabar muerta a necesitar de él.

Me levanté de la cama con enfado tan solo pensar en Dudley me enfurecía, me hacía hervir la sangre el saber que era a la única persona que aun no había podido vencer de ninguna de las formas, parecíamos empatados en todo, con palabras sabía hacerme callar, con las armas sabía hacerme ceder, en fuerza no lo ganaba y al parecer en cabezonería también empatábamos.

Me hacía sentir estar delante de alguien a quien tenía que superar y eso me enfurecía por que parecía ser algo imposible de conseguir, y ahora no lo tenía cerca y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que él era mejor que yo.

Me fijé en la habitación de mi alrededor intentando dejar de pensar en él pues solo conseguía enfurecerme y me di cuenta de que Tom había instruido muy bien a esa arpía sobre mí pues no había absolutamente nada útil en ese cuarto para mí.

En una silla había un vestido, o eso decía ella que era, por que no cubría casi nada de mi pecho y se ajustaba tanto a mi cuerpo que sentía que me asfixiaba, no me había permitido cortarme el cabello y este que ya necesitaba habérmelo cortado antes de encontrarme con Tom había crecido un poco más.

Eso también lo odiaba por que delataba también mi condición de mujer.

Intentando dejar de pensar me vestí con esas ropas, y me di cuenta de que temblaba mientras lo hacía, pues de solo pensar lo que me pasaría en breves me aterraba.

Era lo que más miedo me daba volver a sentir como alguien me tocaba sin yo querer que lo hicieran, sentirme de nuevo impotente ante caricias asquerosas de una persona odiada, me di cuenta de que si no salía rápido de allí mi lista aumentaría considerablemente a la hora de matar a gente por que cada uno que ella pusiera delante de mí y consiguiera tocarme acabaría muerto a mis manos.

Esa era una promesa que me había hecho y que cumpliría.

Cuando ya tenía el vestido puesto me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla me llevé una sorpresa al ver que esa mujer estaba allí.

-Veo que ya decidiste vestirte, vamos tengo algo que hacer contigo antes de que vayas al encuentro de ese hombre.- me agarró de la mano con fuerza y tiró de mí, sentir su roce me enfureció y la aparté con rabia.

-No me vuelvas a tocar.-

-Eres todo fuego niña eso gustará a los clientes, y a Tom más que a ninguno.- dijo ella mientras aun caminaba delante de mí yo gruñí enfurecida y la seguí sin poder hacer más.

-Déjame decirte algunas cosas niña, en este sitio todas acatan ordenes y tú harás lo mismo, los hombres son juguetes a los que tú puedes manejar a tú antojo, aunque hay algunos difíciles de conseguir, la mayoría de mis clientes suelen acatar ellos lo que las chicas quieren dar, pero otros más selectos y exquisitos, como puede ser el caso de Tom, son más específicos con lo que quieren y desean, y tú niña eres lo que Tom desea, te guste o no, y si quieres un consejo acepta lo que pase sin más o será peor para ti.-

-Nunca me tendrá.- dije enfurecida ella se volvió a mirarme y sus ojos grisáceos me miraron con diversión y me dijo:

-Que equivocada estas, te tendrá niña, y tú no podrás hacer nada, por que con Tom solo se pueden acatar las normas no hay otra salida, el padre es más fácil de llevar, pero Tom Riddel hijo es diferente y se que tú lo sabes, ya una vez te tubo por las malas, solo puedo aconsejarte que no luches mucho cuando llegue el momento por que perderás y será peor para ti.- se acercó a mí y sonriendo colocó una flor en mi cabello y sentí como me clavaba algo en el cuello llevé mi mano a ese lugar y ella tan solo me dijo:

-Fue la flor querida.- me dejó delante de una puerta tras llamar a esta y cuando se abrió me encontré cara a cara con un hombre que sería de unos cuarenta años, borracho completamente y que me miraba con unos ojos pequeños y ansiosos ella me había dicho que ese brillo de los hombres en los ojos era deseo contenido, y comencé a temblar, más aun cuando sentí como el hombre sonreía y me agarraba de la mano con fuerza para hacerme entrar en la habitación.

Al entrar en esta escuché como la puerta se cerraba podía escuchar la voz del hombre, pero no entender lo que me decía tenía miedo de lo que me iban a hacer, fijé mi vista en la ventana, si pudiera escapar de allí, pero los ojos de él me lo impedían los ojos de Tom antes de despedirse de mí me ataban como cadenas a ese maldito burdel y volvía a ser la débil de nuevo.

Mis ojos se posaron en un jarrón que allí había y me fijé que había unas flores, las flores de Madame Lestrange, las que según ella hacían a los hombres esclavos.

La flor en si no me intereso, pero el verde talló me llamó como la cosa más hermosa, el verde de la esperanza que estaba perdiendo día a día en ese lugar, el verde que me daba vida y fuerza, el verde que en ese momento me percaté me enfurecía pero a la vez me hacía sentir fuerte y segura de mí misma dándome tal vez la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante hasta que llevase mi cometido acabo.

Contemplando ese verde entendí al fin por qué me gustaba tanto y por qué no había sido capaz de matar a Dudley, por que su verde era mi fuerza, el que él existiera me daba a mí una razón de superación y cuando ya no me hiciera falta esa superación sería cuando podría matarlo.

Lo odiaba tanto precisamente por eso, por que solo cuando él estaba cerca me sentía capaz de poder llevar acabo mi venganza, era como si ese maldito muchacho me brindara lo que me faltaba cuando Tom me miraba.

Harry Potter o Dudley era lo que hacía florecer el fuego en mí que me daba las agallas suficientes para poder enfrentarme a Tom.

Sentí como ese odioso hombre me tocaba la espalda y sentí sus labios en mi cuello fijé mis ojos en el verde y dije:

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-

-Dolohov preciosa.- murmuró apunto de darme un beso en donde Bella me había pinchado con la flor, sin apartar la vista del verde sonreí y le dijo:

-Encantada.- apunté el nombre en mi mente y cerré los ojos en el preciso instante en que él besaba mi cuello, lo último que vi fueron los ojos de él en mi mente, no los de Tom aterrándome sino los de Harry dándome la fuerza para todo.

Que irracional me resultaba eso lo odiaba y sin embargo lo necesitaba.

…………………………………….&……………………………………

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza como si me hubiesen golpeado con algo y me la hubiesen abierto por completo.

Me incorporé y me sorprendí al ver que no me encontraba en el camarote del barco, ¿acaso había soñado yo con la batalla y aun me encontraba en casa de Minerva?, pues estaba seguro de que esa era la habitación que había ocupado mientras estaba en casa de esta cuando descubrí que Hermes era en realidad Lady Granger.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de mi cama completamente dormido, miré la mesa de al lado y vi que en esta descansaban unas vendas manchadas con sangre.

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y toqué unas telas, vale no lo había soñado me habían herido en la batalla, ¿cómo demonios había acabado yo así?

Intenté acordarme de lo sucedido y en el momento en que me quedé fuera de combate.

-Maldita mujer.- gruñí furioso al recordar que había sido ella la que me había empujado.

-¿He de suponer que hablas de Lady Granger?- la voz de Albus me pillo de sorpresa miré a de donde venía la voz y él me entregó las gafas que él mismo había hecho para mí.

-¿Quién sino?- dijo enfadado.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- me dijo este sentándose en la cama y mirándome.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que te abran la cabeza a traición, lo que me recuerda que no se que fijación tiene ella con mi cabeza cada vez que puede me deja una marca en ella.- dije yo frustrado.

-¿A traición?, ¿es que acaso estabais luchando?- me dijo este y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido y aparté mi mirada, lo cierto es que no estábamos luchando pero si apunto de hacerlo.

-No, alguien se metió en medio.- dije sin más recordando a Voldemort.

-¿Quién?- dijo este.

-El capitán del otro barco, estábamos ambos luchando cuando tropecemos contra ella y su oponente el oponente de esta acabó muerto, ella no tubo esa suerte y en vez de caer en el cuchillo de Voldemort cayó sobre mí.- Dumbledore me miró con critica ante mis palabras y yo lo ignoré:

-Como sea, empezó ella, comenzó a decirme que si quería ver lo agradecida que estaba y levantó su puñal para atacarme, no pensaba dejarme matar y la encaré, pero Voldemort habló llamando mi atención, ambos ella y yo lo miramos, y lo último que recuerdo antes de sentir que me partían en dos es haberla visto clavarle el puñal en el hombro a Voldemort y que ambos caían al suelo.- dije mientras recordaba como él la había mirado, como reconociéndola.

Eso no se por qué no se lo dije a Albus.

-Así que no tuviste nada que ver con la desaparición de ella.- dijo este.

-¿Desaparición?- me extrañe al escuchar eso, y me enfadé, ¿Cómo que había desaparecido?, ¿y que pasaba con mi venganza para con ella?, ¿qué pasaba con lo que le debía?, apreté los puños furioso y Albus me miró con extrañeza.

-Si ella ha desaparecido, ¿Qué te pasa Harry no era eso lo que deseabas perderla de vista?- lo miré enfadado claro que deseaba perderla de vista, pero no así, no sin antes haberme cobrado lo que era justo cobrar, aparté mi mirada de sus ojos azules que me miraban curiosos y dije:

-Tú pareces muy calmado con esto, ¿no se supone que tenías que cuidarla?, ¿no es ella tu reina?- Albus se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-Es un tema delicado y al parecer se fue por su propio pie, nada indica que este muerta, y bueno tenía motivos para no querer quedarse en nuestro barco, creo que cogió la oportunidad que se le presentaba y escapó.-

-Al menos no tendré que verla.-

-No cantes victoria muy rápido Harry, que ella no quiera estar con nosotros no implica que no deba de estarlo, he mandado a buscarla por cielo y tierra, el mar el nuestro claro esta, y daré con ella de eso puedes estar seguro, y entonces no volverá a separarse de nuestro lado me encargaré de eso.-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas estar?, quieres imponerme verla a pesar de todo, accedí, pero ella se ha marchado déjala si quiere eso es lo mejor, me has prohibido matarla y sigues insistiendo en que estemos cerca.-

-No en que estéis cerca vosotros, sino en que estéis cerca ambos de mí que es diferente Harry.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Por qué?- dije yo frustrado odiaba no entender nada, y mucho más cuando era Albus el que las ocultaba.

-Cuando llegue el momento te explicaré las cosas ahora lo mejor es que descanses, las dos semanas que llevas inconsciente han dejado en claro que el golpe que recibiste no fue una tontería, así que es mejor que descanses en tres días partiremos en busca de Lady Granger.- salió de la estancia sin dejarme decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con sus explicaciones.

Apreté más mis puños y golpee la cama frustrado, lo que no me sirvió de nada la verdad.

Siempre igual él habla todos obedecen, como deseaba que nadie la encontrase, si se había marchado por su propio pie esperaba que fuese tan buena escondiéndose como con las armas.

Me dejé caer hacía atrás siendo tan estupido de olvidarme que estaba herido en cuanto caí contra el colchón mi estupidez se hizo notoria.

-Mierda.- dije mientras me volvía a levantar y me tocaba las vendas.

-Ahora también una marca en la nuca, no podré olvidarme de ella nunca.- suspiré cansado de eso, pues ya era bastante frustrante el mirarme al espejo y ver esa marca en mi frente cada vez que lo hacía y recordarla sino que ahora además hasta cuando me fuera a acostar la recordaría.

Cerré los ojos y con más cuidado esta vez me acosté, ¿por qué se abría ido ella?, ¿de que se conocían Lord Voldemort y ella?, ¿qué había pasado para que él no me hubiese matado si había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo al quedar yo fuera de combate?

Miré a Sirius y me percaté de que ha pesar de todo seguía completamente dormido, seguramente se había pasado todo el tiempo cuidando de mi.

Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de cosas que le debía a él.

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormirme y descansar, al menos los tres días que Albus me daba para hacerlo, antes de irme a buscar por mar algo que no deseaba encontrar.

…………………………………..&…………………………………………

Ya hacía una semana que habíamos zarpado de ciudad rubí para llegar a ciudad Esperanza, en esta ocasión no viajaba solo había decidido que el más pequeño de los varones de los Weasley me acompañase, lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro del papel que Albus les daría a los Weasley y en más concreto a este Weasley.

Era al que menos conocía de todos ellos, y era precisamente por eso que lo había escogido para que me acompañase, a pesar de que el chico se había negado en rotundo a venir cuando se había enterado de a donde nos dirigíamos, pero como siempre había bastado con que Albus hablara y el chico aunque enfadado y con bastante reticencia había acabado acompañándome en el viaje.

Entendía el motivo de su negación a pisar esa ciudad pero debía de una vez por todas olvidar el pasado cuanto antes, sino las cosas le irían aun peor.

En lo que llevaba de viaje con él no había sacado mucho en claro del chico, era gracioso, y tenía buen humor, era bueno con la espada pero nada del otro mundo cuando conoces a personajes como Hermes, Harry o incluso los padres de ambos chicos, Arthur y James.

Parecía ser un chico centrado y que sabía actuar en los momentos indicados, pero a mí me interesaba más averiguar que tan provechoso podría ser para mí.

-Que extraño.- lo escuché decir mientras caminábamos por el mercado el segundo mejor lugar para encontrar información en ciudad Esperanza, después de las tabernas a donde nos dirigiríamos a una hora más propicia para encontrar información.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunté sin entender él tan solo apuntó a uno de los puestos que se encontraba cerrado y dijo:

-Los Dursley tienen su tienda cerrada, eso es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida no cierran nunca.-

-¿Quiénes son los Dursley?- dije yo sin entender nada.

-¿Acaso no sabes de los tíos de Harry?- me preguntó extrañado, y entonces caí, era cierto en ciudad Esperanza estaban esos tres, eran de tan poca importancia para nosotros que me había olvidado por completo de ellos, lo cierto es que conociendo a Vernon Dursley el ver su puesto cerrado era algo realmente extraño, pero tampoco era algo que me importase y no dudo que a nadie le afectaría mucho eso.

No le tomé mucha importancia aunque en cierto modo lo mejor era averiguar lo que pudiera pues Albus sin duda quería saber algo si se daba el caso no quería que me pillase de sorpresa.

Caminé al puesto que se encontraba enfrente con Weasley detrás de mí.

-¿Disculpe podría decirme donde están los Dursley?- la mujer me miró con desconfianza primero a mí y después al chico y dijo:

-¿Para que quieren saberlo?-

-O es que quería hacerle una oferta de dinero por uno de sus objetos que vi la semana pasada en su puesto, lo cierto es que me enca…- me callé al ver que ella negaba y me miraba aun más desconfiada.

-Eso es imposible, los Dursley llevan sin abrir su puesto dos semanas y nadie ha visto a ninguno de los tres por la ciudad.- me quedé mirándola un rato sorprendido ante sus palabras pero sin darlo a ver.

-Eso es imposible, Vernon Dursley no cerraría su tienda ni que le pagasen por ello.- dijo el Weasley mientras que yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, Vernon Dursley era un avaro, codicioso, y ambicioso hombre amaba el dinero más que su vida, lo único que se me ocurría era que al fin alguien hubiese decidido darle su merecido.

Pues estaba seguro de que llegaría el momento en que Vernon Dursley se pasaría de la raya y ese día acabaría muy mal, ahora la pregunta era ¿a quien había enfadado?, lo cierto es que no quería perder el tiempo con eso, ellos no eran importantes la verdad, y nosotros no teníamos por que sacarle las castañas del fuego en el que ese miserable se había metido a él y a su familia.

-¿Esta usted segura de eso?- escuché que el Weasley decía.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- dijo la mujer mirando al chico, y me di cuenta que era hora de salir de allí o tendríamos problemas, el chico no tenía tacto a la hora de hablar al parecer.

-Debe de tener usted razón vería el objeto en otro puesto muchas gracias por su ayuda.- dije yo y agarré al chico con fuerza del brazo y tiré de él.

No hablamos nada más hasta llegar al mejor lugar para sacar información, chismes, o cuchicheos de toda la ciudad las tabernas no sin antes rentar dos habitaciones en la posada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos dos cervezas de mantequilla no contábamos con monedas suficientes para gastar en algo mejor o en un exquisito wisqui de fuego.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- dijo Ron Weasley mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y qué más da?, seguramente Dursley habrá pasado la línea y alguien se lo habrá cobrado.- dije mientras nos servían las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Pues sería bueno que lo averiguásemos si podemos.- dijo este mientras bebía un poco de su jarra.

-¿Y eso por qué?, a mi no me importa en absoluto.-

-Pero Harry si querrá saber que les ha pasado.- dijo este muy seguro de lo que decía, dejé la jarra a medio camino y observé al chico, me sorprendí al ver que estaba pensando en Potter, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que me sorprendía pues los Potters siempre se rodeaban de gente en la que confiar, y al parecer este Potter había heredado muchas más cosas además del temperamento y el genio de ellos, parecía contar con el apoyo de casi todos, y en especial este chico le era leal al máximo.

Me percaté de que casi todos los que rodeaban a Potter eran valientes y tenían un fuerte sentido de la justicia y el honor, era como si ellos se reunieran alrededor del que parecía ser el mejor de todos ellos.

Potter estaba destinado a ser alguien grande y parecía que todos se habían percatado de ello y que a pesar de que estarían en puestos más bajos aceptaban sin más la elección dada y la apoyaban.

Eso era bueno para nosotros, y sin duda Albus ya lo estaba valorando todo, pero además debía de saber que este joven sería sin duda alguien valioso que debía de estar cerca de Potter cuando este más necesitase un amigo.

-¿De verdad piensas que eso le importé a Harry después de todo lo que esos despreciables le han hecho?- el que ahora dejó su jarra a mitad de camino y me miró como si le hubiese dicho que su madre era lo peor del mundo era él.

-Por supuesto que le importa.- dijo este completamente seguro de sus palabras.

-Pues no lo entiendo.-

-Es más que evidente que no conoces a Harry, él querrá saber que ha pasado con los Dursley y te puedo asegurar que el responsable de lo que les haya podido pasar tendrá que dar cuentas ante él.- dijo sin más y bebió de su jarra.

-Estas muy seguro de ello, si yo fuera Harry no me importaría en lo más mínimo.- dije sin más.

-Es obvio que no lo eres, pero tenemos que enterarnos de lo que les ha podido pasar o si se han marchado por ellos mismos, si ese es el caso mejor, sino, me parece que vamos a estar un poco movidos.-

-¿Por qué vengar a esos miserables?- dije sin más.

-Harry es así, ellos pueden haberle hecho cosas odiosas pero no dejan de ser su familia, aunque él puede odiarlos, es eso, él puede hacerlo pero nadie más, la familia es la familia, y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño, ¿acaso crees que Vernon Dudley sigue vivo por que intimida a alguien?- sonrió de medio lado con cierta diversión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dije entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Todos lo saben, nadie puede tocar a Dursley y su familia, o tendrá que responder ante Harry, este a ellos no les da ni la hora, pero tampoco permite que nadie les critique o escupan, cuando Dursley se pasa de la raya es Harry quien arregla las cosas.-

-Pues al parecer alguien decidió arreglarlas si ese es el caso.- dije yo sorprendido aun por esa declaración y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no tenía conocimiento de nada de esto.

-Si y lo pagará caro si ese es el caso.- sentenció sin más el chico y se fijó ahora en la gente que entraba en la taberna mientras bebía.

Yo hice lo mismo, al parecer ya empezaba a llegar la hora de comenzar con mi trabajo y comenzar a instruir al chico en lo que podría convertirse su tarea en el futuro.

Tal vez lo mejor sería echar también un vistazo a la casa de los Dursley antes de marcharnos y enterarme de todo lo que pudiera cuanto antes, por que parecía que Albus podría tener complicaciones si Potter iba a la cacería de los que hubiesen cometido la idiotez de atacar lo suyo.

Una cualidad admirable pero que podría ser suicida por qué mentir, ¿Cuántos más sabían eso del chico?, ¿tendría enemigos que conocieran esa debilidad?, si Albus no sabía de esto y era más que obvio que no conocía esa información pues entonces habría tenido él mismo a alguien vigilando a los Dursley como es debido, ¿Quién si podría saberlo?

Bueno estaba precipitándome, primero averiguaría lo que pudiera y después informaría como siempre.

……………………………………………&…………………………………………..

-Madame Bellatrix Lestrange tiene una nueva gatita.- dijo el hombre mientras me sonreía.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- dije sin más preocupada por esa información, no era posible que hubiesen vendido a una nueva niña y no me hubiese enterado a tiempo.

-Solo sé que se la entregó ese gran amigo Lord Voldemort, la trajo él en su barco.-

-Eso no me es muy útil la verdad ¿qué más sabes?- dije frustrada por lo que me costaba que este imbécil hablase más de dos palabras seguida.

-O venga Tonks, si me ofreces algo bueno yo te daré lo jugoso.- me dijo acercándose a mí como siempre que quería mis favores los cuales no había recibido nunca y no recibiría por supuesto, pues yo no era ninguna Madame o Lady de las de Lestrange aunque claro que si sabía jugar mis armas de mujer cuando las necesitaba sin llegar nunca a los extremos de ella.

-Si quieres algo de mí ya sabes el precio, además sabes que hoy me es imposible si lo que entregas en bueno mañana podré hacerte un hueco.-dije mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

Él como siempre que hacía eso sonrió y me dijo:

-Está bien, lo único que puedo decirte es que la llaman la gatita, que la llevó Voldemort, que estableció que era suya cuando él fuera y que por lo visto es toda una diosa, y no me refiero a su belleza, todos los que han ido al "_Burdel Deseo Cumplido_" han salido diciendo que esa gatita es el fuego en persona, que parece que Lestrange ha encontrado una joya escondida y que se codicia como nada.- dijo este sin más.

Me resultó un poco extraño el saber que Lestrange había encontrado una joven así y que yo no lo había sabido hasta ahora, ¿por qué ese secreto?, ¿Quién era esa gatita?, miré el pergamino que reposaba en mí mesa a la espera de que este se marchará era una carta de Lord Lupin el cual me había escrito al parecer hacía una semana, y la misiva me había llegado ahora.

¿Qué querría decirme Lord Lupin?, ¿podría haber pasado algo en la corte?, ¿sería muy importante?

Que estúpida era, lo cierto es que no me importaba lo importante que fuera, tan solo me importaba contemplar su escritura nada más, porque para mí lo demás no importaba.

Lord Lupin era lo único por lo que yo estaba metida en todo eso, aunque también estaba el hecho de mi lealtad a la corona y el hecho de que mi familia era amiga de Albus Dumbledore desde siempre, tal vez si hubiese sido amiga de Tom Riddel estaría en su bando, quien sabe, el caso es que me tocaba el bando de al parecer los buenos y justos, y para que mentir yo pertenecía aquí.

La justicia y las órdenes de Tom Riddel no iban conmigo, porque a lo que él llamaba justicia yo lo llamaba asesinato, y a lo que él llamaba castigo yo lo llamaba tortura.

Además estaban todos esos inocentes que habían caído a sus manos por no apoyarlos en sus ideas, y ni que decir de su hijo del cual no tenía muchas noticias y el cual los tenía a todos intrigados.

-¿La has visto?- le pregunté sin apartar mi mirada del pergamino.

-No, no he entrado en el burdel de Lestrange.- dijo este mientras me cogía del rostro para que lo mirase.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un momento, lo cierto es que era un hombre guapo, pero para mí solo había uno, y aunque este no pareciera notarme aun, no podría dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo, además era alguien que estaba segura Sirius aceptaría, pues como él mismo me había advertido conmigo no cometería los errores que habían llevado a mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange a ser lo que era.

Suspiré y le dije:

-Necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas.- él sonrió de medio lado y me dijo:

-Eres muy cruel Nympadora, me pides cosas y sé que no me darás nada, pero bueno da igual soy un incondicional tuyo y lo sabes, cuando te des cuenta de que estoy cerca espero no sea demasiado tarde para mí.- se levantó de la cama en la que nos encontrábamos sentados donde me dejó verlo como salía de la habitación lo cierto es que no me esperaba esa declaración de él, pero al parecer era algo que no se había podido guardar, una pena no poder corresponderle de la misma forma que él deseaba ser correspondido, y como lo entendía la verdad.

Me bajé de la cama y caminé hasta el pergamino con cuidado lo desdoble y allí estaba la letra de él, parecía apresuradamente escrita y con ciertos nervios, solo necesité un vistazo a la carta para darme cuenta de que algo le pasaba a él.

-¿Quiere que vigile más a Lestrange?- me resultó un poco raro eso, pero aun así suspiré y seguí leyendo, cuando llegué al final del pergamino fruncí el ceño, ¿qué demonios querían hacerle a esa pobre chica?, ¿cómo era posible que la fuesen a obligar a hacer esas cosas si era encontrada?

No era posible que alguien pudiera llegar a hacer eso, no si que había alguien mi tía Lestrange era capaz de eso y de más, suspiré cansada y dispuesta a escribir una respuesta.

-¿Señorita Tonks?- escuché que llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si, estoy aquí.- dije dejando el pergamino en la mesa.

-Hay un hombre abajo, que desea verla.-

-¿De quien se trata?- dije extrañada.

-Bueno es Lord Edmure.- dijo ella y yo me quedé helada un momento y después le dije.

-Dime que no se ha encontrado con Dawlish.-

-Me temo que ese es el problema Lady Tonks ambos se encuentran abajo y están a punto de matarse con las palabras si usted no baja pronto.- dejé la carta encima de la mesa y corrí escaleras abajo, lo cierto es que cuando esos dos se encontraban saltaban chispas por todas partes y no entendía el motivo de eso pues él era un hombre calmado pero con Dawlish parecía perder la paciencia sin más.

Cuando llegué abajo las palabras habían pasado a objetos.

-Alto, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-

-No es nada querida Tonks, es solo que aquí Lord Edmure decidió hablar para variar.- dijo Dawlish sin más.

-Y él que no sabe hablar sacó su espada como un maldito...- dijo Edmure al que miré un poco enfadada.

-¿A qué debo tú visita?, en tu misiva no me decías nada.- dije sin más.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado esa misiva debió llegar antes de lo que llegó.- dijo con enfado y sin apartar sus ojos de Dawlish.

-Yo me voy Tonks nos vemos te averiguaré eso cuanto antes.- me besó en la mejilla y sonrió a Edmure mientras se marchaba.

-Sígueme.- le dije a este mientras él apretaba sus puños sin dejar de mirar a Dawlish irse.

Ambos subimos al segundo piso y cuando entramos él se quitó su capa y la lanzó a la cama enfadado, se giró y me miró, sus ojos color oro me atravesaban.

-¿A qué juegas?- me dijo este sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Lo vi bajar de tú habitación privada, ¿acaso es que te acuestas con él?, creí que no eras como tu tía.- me enfadé al escucharlo hablarme así y caminé hasta su lado enfadada y sin más le crucé la cara.

-No te consiento que me hables así, por muy Lord que seas Remus Lupin.- este me miró aun enfadado.

-Veo que al menos has tenido tiempo de leer mi pergamino.- dijo sin más.

-Si, no puedo hacer más para vigilarla.-

-Pues no es suficiente, Lady Granger ha desaparecido.- abrí los ojos sorprendida ante tal declaración.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Si hace dos semanas que la chica ha desaparecido del barco de Sirius, no estamos seguros pero al parecer se fue por su propio pie yo me he enterado hace apenas dos días.- al decirme eso me dejó un poco helada, dos semanas, pero si ella se había ido por su propio pie tal vez no tuviese nada que ver, mejor sería esperar a que Dawishy me informase más y mejor antes de alertar a Lupin con una pista que podía no ser, además, ¿cómo Lestrange iba a obligar a la chica a hacer esas cosas en tan poco tiempo?, era imposible que ella lo hubiese conseguido, no, esperaría a Dawlish antes de hablar.

-Averiguaré todo lo que pueda, pero no te garantizo nada.- dije fríamente pues su acusación de antes me había enfurecido y más aun el ver su enfado irracional.

-Ya veo al parecer tienes otras ocupaciones, pero eso da igual no tiene ninguna importancia, si averiguas algo házmelo llegar cuanto antes.-

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- le dije mirándolo furiosa.

-Nada.- cogió su capa de la cama para ponérsela y me percaté de algo que tenía en el cuello.

-Vaya al parecer tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo Lord Lupin, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?- dije sin más a pesar de que me dolía saber que él parecía poder tener algunas cosas con alguien.

Él se tensó y al girarse y evitar mi mirada sentí un escalofrío recorrerme pues solo una mujer era capaz de dejar esa marca en un hombre, la única que los marcaba en ese lugar para que mentirnos, me acerqué a él y le aparté el cuello de su camisa enfadada.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dije en un susurro mientras él se apartaba un poco al parecer avergonzado.

-No se que demonios pasó.- susurró.

Comencé a negar y no lo pude evitar a pesar de todo y de que él no sabía nada y no quería que lo supiera sentí que me desgarraban por dentro, y sentí que por mis mejillas comenzaban a caer lágrimas al entender que ella había estado con él y lo había marcado solo para que yo lo supiera.

Lupin levantó la vista y al mirarme abrió los ojos sorprendido, yo tan solo comencé a caminar hacía la puerta para salir de allí cuanto antes y escapar de él y de lo que sabía había hecho.

-Te juro que no sé como pasó, yo no lo entiendo, siempre he conseguido escapar de ella pero esa vez…- caminaba hacía a mí y a pesar de que me hablaba yo tan solo podía ver la sonrisa de ella, diciéndome que lo había conseguido.

-Tonks escúchame, necesito que entiendas que…- Me agarro con fuerza de la muñeca pero su toque me dio asco así que tiré con fuerza para soltarme-

-No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más.- le dije en un susurro y me aparté de él lo más que pude y salí del cuarto sintiéndome la persona más estúpida que existía en la tierra al querer a alguien que nunca me querría.

……………………………………………...&……………………………………...

"Burde_l el Deseo Cumplido_", sonreí satisfecho con lo que había hecho hasta ahora, pero sobre todo lo que me esperaba dentro de ese lugar, dos semanas y media llevaba deseando volver a ese lugar y al fin estaba allí.

Una vez más esa chica sería mía, Lady Hermione Granger, esperaba que Madame Lestrange hubiese hecho un buen trabajo con ella, aunque de eso no me cabía duda, esa mujer en su día había aprendido muy bien a satisfacerme por la cuenta que le traía.


	7. El burdel deseo cumplido 2

Aquí tenéis el cap 7 espero que os guste mañana si puedo subo el 8 que también esta terminado, y además es bastante largo con deciros que cuenta con 25 pags de Word espero que os guste.

No lo subí antes por que tuve problemas con el pc y tuve que cambiarle una pequeña pieza que se fastidió y bueno me ingresaron después de eso así que no pude subirlo cuando os dije que lo haría, lo siento y espero que el que suba uno hoy y otro mañana os compense un poco.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por los reviews, espero vuestra opinión sobre este cap y hasta mañana como mucho pasado que seguro que subo el ocho.

_**Cap 7.**_

Desperté sola en una cama una vez más sin recordar nada más que el nombre de Sermar nombre del hombre que me había utilizado la noche anterior.

No estaba del todo segura de lo que él había hecho conmigo, lo cierto es que tan solo llegaba a sentir un beso en mi cuello antes de perder completamente noción de lo que sucedía en esos encuentros, pero el dolor de mi cuerpo al día siguiente y lo sucia que me sentía yo misma después de cada noche me hacían entender perfectamente a todo lo que habría sido sometida.

Cada día odiaba más y más a Lestrange y no creía posible que ese odio pudiera llegar a pagarse de algún modo que no fuera acabando yo misma con su vida, pero esa mujer no había dado la oportunidad de llevar ese hecho acabo ya que nunca me dejaba nada a mi alcance con lo que poder herirla ni siquiera un pequeño cordel.

Miré la mesita que en esa habitación había, de nuevo había colocado flores en ese jarrón, el cual en una ocasión había ya utilizado para golpearla a ella, pero con la suerte de que era de un material que no se rompía y aparentemente tampoco hería pues ella sonreía cuando se giro a mirarme.

Las flores aunque no estaban tan vivas como el día anterior aun conservaban un poco de esta, y yo me sentía como esas flores, despojada de mi libertad y siendo asesinada poco a poco en ese lugar.

Lestrange cada día me entregaba a alguien nuevo, y yo no podía más que resignarme a obedecer y temer el momento en que apareciera él.

Había ideado un montón de formas de escapar en los últimos días pero ninguna la había podido llevar a cabo pues siempre me estaban vigilando sino era Lestrange alguna de sus chicas.

El verde había sido mi escapada no había podido hacer más que buscar en cada ocasión ese color para poder cerrarme a todo lo demás de fuera, era como un bote en un mar angosto, no era lo mejor pero si algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque lo cierto es que era como si fuera el detonante de mi olvido, conseguía la fuerza suficiente para encerrarme en mí misma y olvidar todo, pues nunca recordaba lo que la noche anterior había pasado.

Y en cierta forma lo agradecía, y nunca llegaría a saber cuanto lo agradecía, pues si con solo sentirme sucia y sin saber que había pasado deseaba con todas mis fuerzas quitarme la vida, si lo recordase sería aun peor.

Miré a la cama hay reposaba uno de esos vestidos de ella, lo agarré furiosa, y me dirigí a una de las puertas para ducharme en la bañera con agua fría que me estaría esperando sin ninguna duda.

Me metí en el agua y con la tela apretada con fuerza comencé a frotarme de nuevo toda la piel con toda la fuerza que podía poner en cada movimiento, mi piel después de cada baño quedaba adolorida y roja como nunca en algunas ocasiones en las que me sentía más sucia había conseguido hacerme heridas al frotarme con fuerza, y ella furiosa me había golpeado con fuerza y cuando comprobó que sus golpes en mí no tenían efecto mando a uno de sus hombres a hacer el trabajo por ella.

En esa ocasión mi labio derecho pasó dos días hinchado y un maratón aun rezaba en mi mano izquierda.

Salí de la bañera dispuesta y encontrarme con ella que seguramente me estaría esperando en alguna de sus habitaciones, y alguna de sus chicas me estaría esperando a la salida de esa habitación.

No llevaba calzado sentir el frío suelo en la planta de los pies me daba un poco de sentido a mi misma pues si podía sentir el frío quería decir que seguía mínimamente viva.

Abrí la puerta y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que era precisamente ella la que me estaba esperando allí.

-Vaya ya despertaste, eso esta bien no tengo mucho tiempo contigo y como descansaste bien estarás perfecta para él en la noche.-

-¿De que me estas hablando?-

-Mas te vale que esta noche lo hagas bien gatita o te juro que lo que has pasado hasta ahora no será nada en comparación a lo que te puedo llegar a hacer.- sus ojos me miraban con cierta locura parecía haberse vuelto loca en esa noche, y hasta cierto punto estaba asustada adivinaba cierto temor a trabes de su locura.

-Te preparas para él, y lo recibirás como debe ser, todo lo de estas noches a estado bien pero no tendrás escapatoria ni ayuda esta noche niña, hoy serás tú la que juegue y no intervendré no estoy tan loca para servir mi vida por la tuya en bandeja así que pequeña esta noche más te vale ser buena y obediente.-

No entendía a que venían todas esas cosas pero ella comenzó a caminar hacía una de las habitaciones y yo la seguí aun extrañada al entrar nos encontremos con tres chicas más, estas estaban asustadas sin ninguna duda, y me fijé que había una bañera en el centro de la habitación el agua humeaba por lo que supuse que estaba caliente.

-Ya me he bañado.-

-Pues lo harás de nuevo.- apartó su mirada de mí y la dirigió a las chicas:- perfecta la quiero perfecta para dentro de dos horas, y nada de remilgos, la ropa la traeré después, no quiero fallos o lo que yo tenga pagar vosotras lo recibiréis por triplicado.- su voz sonaba asustada y ellas temblaron ante sus palabras, salió del cuarto tras echarme un último vistazo y cerró la puerta, las chicas me miraban con cierta pena y una de ellas se me acercó y tiró de mi mano con cuidado y me guió hasta donde la bañera se encontraba.

Ninguna me hablaba pero me miraban con cierta lastima, yo no entendía nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué había querido decir Lestrange con todo aquello?, ¿en que se supone que no me ayudaría esta noche?

…………………………………………..&………………………………………

Tres días ya habían pasado los tres días de descanso que se me habían dado, y ahora estaba apunto de montar en el barco para salir a la búsqueda de mi maldita pesadilla.

Cuantas veces tendría que decirle a Albus que ella a mi no me importaba no sabía la respuesta, pero de lo que estaba seguro es de que este viejo siempre me ignoraría.

Una y otra vez me repetía que entendería las cosas cuando llegara el momento oportuno, y lo único que yo entendía es que la odiaba y deseaba verla muerta, ¿tan difícil le resultaba entender eso?

Si al parecer así era, le resultaba difícil entender que ella para mí era más un problema y un estorbo además de ser sin ninguna duda una molestia muy grande.

Y lo peor de todo eso es que por culpa de Albus yo no dejaba de pensar en ella, bueno por Albus y sus dos heridas inflingidas a mí, la de la frente una cicatriz para siempre y la de la nuca gracias al cielo temporal.

Lo peor era al cerrar los ojos y estar tranquilo, en esos momentos sus ojos me asaltaban como fuego grabados en mi memoria, su mirada mientras mataba a mi madre, o el momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar.

Me había dado cuenta de que ella era una de mis obsesiones y la peor por decirlo de algún modo, pues estaba por apostar que ella sería mi perdición.

Algo en mí me advertía de que mi vida llegaría a su fin y sería por ella, no estaba muy seguro de que papel jugaría ella en eso, ¿sería mi verdugo?, ¿sería yo el suyo y el mío mismo?, ¿acaso pasaría algo en lo que ambos acabaríamos muertos?, no sabía la respuesta pero algo me decía que nuestras vidas o muertes en cierto punto estaban ligadas, y más que nada era por Albus lo que me hacía estar muy seguro de ese hecho, pues ¿qué motivo podía llevar a ese anciano a forzarme hasta tanto?, ¿Qué poderoso motivo lo llevaba a forzar las cosas hasta los límites que podrían llegar?

Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté de que los gemelos y Luna venían juntas, detrás de ellos venían Draco y Neville, extrañe a Ron y me acordé de que debía de hablar con él y Draco cuanto antes sobre algunos asuntos, pero aun no había tenido el tiempo suficiente y para que mentirme el valor que necesitaba para ello.

Ginny venía más atrás sola, no podía sentir lástima de ella, pues era la aliada de esa mujer, aun después de todo lo que ella me había hecho a mí, no entendía como era posible que ella la considerara más que a mí.

Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de que ella conociera la situación de Granger, pero si era así tal vez era posible que por su condición de mujer fuera por lo que Ginny la apoyaba, pero como no estaba seguro de nada no podía preguntarle a ella directamente, pues se suponía que yo no sabía nada de ella.

Ginny sin embargo parecía muy preocupada por la chica, desde que la había vuelto a ver Ginny parecía ausente y siempre que la escuchaba hablar era para preguntar sobre cuando saldríamos a buscar a Hermes, y donde comenzaríamos esa búsqueda, creo que aparte de Albus ella era la única que insistía con eso.

Mirando a Ginny no me percaté de que Luna se colocaba a mi lado hasta que me hablo.

-No te veo muy ilusionado con este viaje Harry.-

-Voy en busca de la cosa que más deseo perder de vista dime ¿cómo si quiera puedes pensar que estaría contento?-

Luna sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Se que esto no es fácil para ti Harry, pero es lo que te ha tocado vivir, y también se que tú no puedes llevar a cabo tu venganza, por eso me gustaría hacerte participe de algo.-

Mire a Luna que ahora miraba como Albus y Sirius embarcaban, y bajo su tono de voz para decirme de forma confidencial:

-Se que tú nunca serás capaz de llevar a cabo ese hecho pero estoy dispuesta a ser tu mano si así lo precisas.- sonrió con dulzura y apretó mi brazo con cuidado para después alejarse de mí dejándome un poco helado.

Siempre supe que Luna era una chica observadora y difícil de engañar, pero era increíble que ella supiera que Hermes era una mujer, y más aun me sorprendía que me ofreciera semejante cosa.

Ella sabía que nunca podría acabar con ella por el hecho de ser mujer y me estaba ofreciendo una salida para poder llevar acabo mi venganza hacía esa mujer, pero como era evidente Luna carecía del conocimiento de que hacer eso podría significar su propia muerte pues por muy observadora que fuera era imposible que ella conociera la condición de heredera al trono de Granger, por lo que ella no podría vivir si se convertía en mi mano verduga.

Y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla a ella en semejante situación por muchos deseos que tuviese de verla a ella muerta no sería pagando otro precio mas.

………………………………………….&…………………………………………….

Desde hacía unos días que no había visto a Lord Lupin a pesar de que varias veces había venido a buscarme pero mi odio hacía él era demasiado grande en estos momentos como para poder si quiera verle a sus ojos dorados aquellos que la habían contemplado a ella con deseo, algo que ya no dudaba.

Mi tía lo había conseguido al fin, había conseguido hacer a Remus Lupin uno de sus hombres, no se cuantas más veces caería él en sus manos, pero lo indudable es que ya no me importaba, o al menos eso intentaría que así fuera.

Dawlish me había traído la descripción de la muchacha y me había facilitado algunas cosas más, como que era de armas tomar, y que había intentado atacar a Lestrange, si bien no resultaba ser Lady Granger si que podía serme de utilidad en un futuro, todo dependía de esa entrevista que tendría con ella al día siguiente sin que Lestrange se diera cuenta de nada.

Lo importante en todo ese asunto era averiguar de una buena vez quien era ella, y como había terminado allí, y si era lo suficientemente valiente como para poderme ayudar para vigilar a Lestrange desde dentro.

Era obvio que mi tía no le caía nada bien, así que eso para mí ya era más que suficiente.

De todas formas ya solo me quedaba un día para saber si ella podía o no ser Lady Granger, y si no era así si sería un nuevo peón en nuestro juego.

Miré por la ventana de mi propia habitación y me percaté de que Lord Lupin se acercaba de nuevo a mi casa, ¿cuando se cansaría de venir?, ¿no se daba cuenta de que no quería verlo?

Pero en esta ocasión se llevaría una sorpresa, por que Dawlish ya se encontraba abajo esperándome y no pensaba dudar en salir de mi casa de su brazo con una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro, esta noche cenaríamos juntos y él sería testigo de cómo abandonábamos mi casa.

Caminé hasta mi cama y cogí el manto que me cubriría del frío me miré en el espejo una vez más y salí de mi habitación, estaba muy dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras me encontré con que Dawlish estaba allí de pie hablando con Lavender una de mis sirvientas una chica muy despierta y a la que le encantaba Dawlish lo sentía por ella, pues este aun no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, a pesar que la pobre muchacha no escatimaba en oportunidades de hacérselo notar.

-Veo que estas muy bien acompañado.-

Se giró y sonriendo ampliamente extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar los pocos escalones que nos separaban.

-Pero ahora lo estoy más, que no quiero decir que la joven Brown no sea una excelente compañía por no decir de las mejores que se pueden disfrutar.-

La chica sonrió con pena, y tras hacer una pequeña inclinación se despidió.

-Bueno ¿y a donde me piensas llevar antes de cenar?-

-Eso querida Nympadora es una sorpresa, tu solo disfruta toda la tarde con la mejor de las compañías.- me guiñó un ojo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa, y yo sabiendo bien quien se encontraría al otro lado reí tras su ocurrencia.

-De eso puedes estar seguro Dawlish pienso divertirme como nunca antes.- ambos miremos al frente para bajar los escalones de la entrada de mi casa, desde donde un hombre que subía se había quedado a medias y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos dorados me taladraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, a pesar de que en ellos podía distinguir cierto grado de culpabilidad, no escondía para nada el desagrado que sentía hacía mi acompañante.

-Vaya al parecer la tarde no empieza bien, Lord Edmure.- dijo Dawlish yo ni siquiera me digne a saludar.

-Yo no encuentro nada que la pueda estropear, así que mejor ponernos en marcha quiero disfrutar esta tarde como nunca.- sonreí a Dawlish y seguí mi camine pasé cerca de Lord Lupin sin ni siquiera mirarlo, a pesar de que él alargó su mano y cogió uno de mis brazos.

Me detuve el tiempo justo en lo que él tardo en decirme:

-Necesito hablarte de algo.-

-Escriba una misiva y désela a mi sirvienta Lord Edmure, no lo califico como alguien digno de hablarme.- sin más me solté de su agarre y me fui con Dawlish el cual sonreía como un niño al que le acaban de decir que se ha ganado dos monedas.

-Pues tenías razón parece que esta tarde si que va a ser le mejor.- dijo en voz alta este para que Lord Lupin lo escuchara.

Y si de algo estaba segura era de que los ojos dorados de él nos siguieron hasta que nos perdimos de vista pues los pude sentir mirarme en todo momento, y aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en él el recuerdo de ella me hacía odiarlo cada minuto que pasaba más.

Y no estaba dispuesta a arruinar mi vida por ellos dos, él había escogido y mi momento de escoger se acercaba, y Dawlish era un buen candidato.

Dejé de darle vueltas a ese asunto y decidí que lo mejor era disfrutar esa tarde y mañana me ocuparía de lo que él quisiera decirme si es que me había dejado algo con Lavender, sino haría todo como estaba planeado y me infiltraría en el burdel deseo cumplido para conocer a mi posible ayudante.

…………………………………………&………………………………………

La noche ya estaba cayendo y me habían obligado a vestirme con una ropa que cubría escasamente mi cuerpo no podría decirse si quiera de que se tratara de ropa interior.

Me sentía desnuda completamente, y tenía frío, no sabía a que se debía todo esto pero estaba asustada pues desde que las chicas se habían marchado me encontraba sola con esa minúscula ropa cubriéndome y tenía la sensación de que esta podría ser una de las peores noches de mi vida, y las palabras de Lestrange no dejaban de rondarme en todo momento.

¿Qué habría querido ella decir?, ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada o nerviosa?

Me giré al escuchar como la puerta se abría tras de mí.

-Veo que ya estas lista, ese es el modelo perfecto para ti, además descalza, tu actitud salvaje le encanta después de todo, así que, que tu cabello este un poco alborotado le encantara.- me miraba como si fuera algo que iba a vender en poco y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Se acercó a mí y miró todo mi cuerpo con cuidado y después me hizo mirarla a la cara directamente agarrándome con fuerza:

-Niña no quiero tonterías, te he enseñado bien y quiero que lo demuestres, te juro que como no hagas las cosas como debes lo pagaras muy caro.-

-Suéltame.- le escupí mientras conseguía que me soltara y ella tan solo me miró con una sonrisa de loca en su rostro.

-Ese fuego le encantará a él, espero que sepas aprovecharlo niña, y no te resistas no te servirá de nada, y solo será peor.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- le dije aun sin comprender nada.

-Hoy no tendrás mi ayuda así que más te vale ser lista, te considero inteligente demuéstralo hoy, no te resistas y se sumisa, es un consejo que te doy sino será peor y aun así te hará suya eso no lo dudes, ahora sígueme.-

Comenzó a caminar y salió de la habitación yo la seguí sintiendo el frío en todo mi cuerpo pues el suelo estaba helado bajo mis pies, además de que el miedo se apoderaba de mí con cada paso que daba.

Llegamos a una de las puerta más lujosas de su burdel, nunca me había encontrado en esa habitación y estaba segura de que no muchas más veces la vería, pero eso me hizo suponer que la persona detrás de la puerta sería sin duda importante.

Ella la abrió y sin pasar me dejó a mí el camino libre y me dijo:

-Espera aquí, y no seas estúpida o será peor.-

Entré a la habitación con cuidado y tras encontrarme en el centro ella cerró la puerta, me fijé en el cuarto había una mesa, y silla, no había jarrón en esta, y no había flores, había una ventana, y los colores eran entre el rojo y el negro, no me gustaba esta habitación me hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante y a pesar de que tenía objetos con los que defenderme sabía que no podría hacerlo aunque no entendía el motivo de saber eso.

La cama era la más grande que había visto hasta ahora en el burdel de Lestrange, y la cubría una colcha negra, esperaba que las sabanas fueran de otro color.

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa pensando en quien demonios entraría en el cuarto al ver que en esta ocasión si que había objetos en el cuarto y conociéndome como me conocía Lestrange no cometería semejante estupidez a no ser que…

Mis pensamientos se congelaron cuando escuche que la puerta se abría pues al girarme todos ellos se hicieron realidad en ese mismo instante, sus ojos negros me miraban divertidos y llenos de lujuria, su sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras su cabello negro caía a ambos lados.

Era apuesto no había duda, pero para mí era el peor de los rostros que podía contemplar, era el miedo personificado.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y sabía que me estaba hablando pero yo no era capaz de escuchar lo que me decía, no era capaz a aceptar que ya había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, pero el ver como cerraba la puerta tras de si con pestillo me hizo entender que era el momento, que él estaba allí para repetir lo que me había hecho pasar de pequeña, imágenes de lo sucedido acudieron a mi mente como dagas clavadas en el peor sitio posible del cuerpo.

Él seguía hablando y sabía que su voz susurrante y calmada mostraba pocos sentimientos, mientras que el miedo me hacía a mí comenzar a retroceder.

Vi una sonrisa en su rostro y su voz me llegó ahora si entendiendo lo que decía:

-No hay salida Herms y lo sabes.- su voz parecía divertida por algo y lo vi comenzar a quitarse su chaleco negro, y con sus dedos comenzó a deshacer el cordel que ataba su camisa con calma dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Comencé a temblar y seguí retrocediendo hasta que dí con la silla, me puse detrás de ella agarrándola con ambas manos dispuesta a darle con ella si se acercaba a mí.

Caminó hasta mí y se quedó al otro lado de la silla mientras sonreía:

-Si quieres que lo hagamos un poco más entretenido no tengo problema, además no sería divertido si fuera fácil, pero debes saber que acabaré ganando.-

Sus ojos se fijaron ahora en mi cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza:

-Dos semanas y media esperando esto, no sabes que ganas tenía de verte de nuevo princesita.- sus ojos volvieron a los míos y lo ví alargar su mano para intentar atraparme, yo me alejé de él con rapidez llevando la silla conmigo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte.- le grité, y estaba segura de que así había sido por que me dolió la garganta al hablar.

Él solamente sonrió y con más rapidez se acercó yo retrocedí un poco y di contra la pared cosa que él aprovechó, me arrebató la silla de las manos con fuerza y me cogió del cuello.

-Una huida muy corta, es mejor que te dejes hacer Herms, además puedes disfrutar mucho y lo sabes, me han dicho que eres toda una gatita.- se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo sus labios en mi piel, y el asco me revolvió las tripas, mientras él se pegaba más a mí, imploré por escapar a mi mente como siempre hacía pero no había forma, en esta ocasión no funcionaba, no había nada que me hiciera huir, y podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo intentando tocarme cada vez más.

Sentí su lengua repasar parte de mi cuello, y reuní fuerzas para empujarlo y apartarlo de mí, cuando ya lo había alejado me aparté de la pared dispuesta a no dejarme atrapar de nuevo, lo miré furiosa, y él me miraba divertido.

-Sabes que accederás y lo disfrutaras, me han contado algunas cosas que haces, y estoy deseando hacer que las lleves a cabo, y lo harás por la cuenta que te trae lo harás.-

Cogí uno de los objetos de la mesa como si fuera un cuchillo a pesar de que sabía que lo máximo que podría hacer sería una herida pequeña y sin mucha importancia si le golpeaba con él, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

-No me tocarás, no pienso dejarte hacerme daño, no esta vez.-

-Mi querida Herms, resulta que no podrás evitar lo que se que deseas hacer.- de nuevo con rapidez se acercó a mi, y yo agarré con fuerza el objeto, cuando estaba casi por alcanzarme le dí en toda la cara con él, este se detuvo un momento y cuando me miró, ya no había diversión en sus ojos ahora estaba enfadado, y el labio le sangraba.

Lo ví llevar su mano derecha a su cinto y me congelé, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba su cuchillo en el cinto, me llame estúpida a mi misma, si lo hubiese notado antes se lo habría podido robar, pero como siempre el miedo me había vuelto ciega.

Había vuelto a cometer otro error con Ton Riddel enfurecerlo cuando él contaba con algo más que un objeto.

Sin poder evitarlo a tiempo por estar pensando en eso, sentí que me ardía la mejilla derecha y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cintura cuando caí contra la mesa golpeándome con ella en la cadera, el objeto que agarraba cayó de mis manos, mientras sentía que la cara me ardía, Tom me acababa de golpear en la cara y del golpe había dado contra la mesa.

No me había terminado de recuperar cuando sentí que me cogía con fuerza de una de mis muñecas, y con poca delicadeza me tiraba contra la cama.

Al caer en esta comencé a retroceder contra la cabecera, y no me percaté de su sonrisa hasta demasiado tarde.

Se subió a la cama mientras me hablaba pero el pitido en mi oído producido por el golpe no me dejaba escuchar lo que me decía.

Lo ví cortar dos tiras de la colcha de la cama, y se acercó a mí con el cuchillo en la boca, mientras me agarraba una de las muñecas, cuando entendí lo que pretendía, comencé a lugar con fuerza.

-Es mejor que te detengas ya o te juro que será peor.- lo escuché decir pero lo ignoré.

Agarró el cuchillo y me lo colocó al cuello.

-Te quedarás quieta o será peor.- me dijo en susurros.

-Hazlo, clávalo si crees que temo la muerte estas equivocado.- le escupí en la cara con todas mis fuerzas y él tan solo sonrió, me golpeó con la parte de atrás del puñal haciéndome un corte en la mejilla y me dijo:

-No temes a la muerte Herms, y por eso no será lo que te daré.- me dijo sin más y ató con fuerza mi muñeca derecha al cabecero de la cama, sabiendo que intentaría coger mi mano izquierda para hacer lo mismo intenté impedírselo, mordiéndole en la muñeca derecha con fuerza, conseguí hacerle sangre en esta, pero de nuevo recibí un golpe en la cara, y agarrándome con fuerza me ató la otra mano también al cabecero.

Cuando había terminado me contempló con una sonrisa, cortó un trozo más de la colcha y pensé en que demonios iba a hacer ahora, pero lo utilizó para ponerse como una venda en su muñeca.

-Eres todo un ejemplar Herms, pero no te servirá de nada, conseguiré que me supliques que te haga mía, y sin tus manos no tendrás mucho que resistirte.

Intentó acercarse a mí, y le lancé una patada que no le dio, pero que lo hizo sonreír, agarró mis tobillos con suma fuerza con una sola mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con su cuchillo el cual comenzó a hacer subir por mis piernas hacía arriba.

Sus ojos no dejaban de repasar mi cuerpo mientras que yo intentaba por todos los medios soltarme, llegó hasta mi altura y con el cuchillo rasgó la poca ropa que tenía puesta y sonriendo dijo:

-Comencemos a disfrutar del manjar.- lo sentí besar mi cuello con avidez, y sus manos comenzaron a buscar mis pechos.-

Cuando sentí su caricia, todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y comencé a intentar luchar y huir de su contacto conmigo, él tan solo reía ante cada uno de mis movimientos desesperados por escapar de él, y recibí aun más golpes cada vez que él no conseguía besar algún lugar de mi piel en especial.

Sentía varias heridas y sabía que al día siguiente mis muñecas estarían ensangrentadas, y tendría morados por casi todo mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba solo el dejar de sentirlo a él.

Sentí como me obligaba a abrir las piernas, y como colocaba su cuchillo entre ellas evitando que yo pudiera cerrarlas en ningún momento pues si lo hiciera me clavaría el cuchillo sin más remedio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando poder escapar como siempre hacía, encerrarme en mi misma, me preguntaba ahora como demonios las otras veces lo había conseguido, como nunca recordaba nada, y como había siempre escapado.

Sentí como él se colocaba encima de mí, y me aferré con fuerza a la colcha negra, abrí un momento mis ojos para después poder cerrarlos con mayor fuerza pues sabía lo que se avecinaba, cuando pude contemplar el color de las sabanas.

Debería de haberlo supuesto antes después de todo era el color favorito de él, además de ser mi salvación en ese momento pues al ver ese color lo recordé a él y la fuerza que gracias a eso yo tenía.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y en ese momento dejé de sentir mientras me concentraba en ese color que acababa de contemplar, y recordaba cada uno de los encuentro que el propietario de unos ojos de ese color y yo habíamos tenido.

Ya no sentía a Riddel encima de mí y dejé de sentir todo a mi alrededor, ahora era de nuevo una muñeca sin vida algo que utilizaba alguien en un momento mientras mi mente me hacía revivir recuerdos de otras personas cosas y situaciones encerrándome, en un mundo que ese despreciable no podía encontrar ni tocar, un mundo en el que me había echo entrar el recuerdo de otra persona que odiaba y a la vez necesitaba, Harry Dudley.

…………………………………..&……………………………………..

Furia eso era lo que mostraban los ojos de Riddel al día siguiente cuando lo vi, y eso que cuando entré a la habitación estaba más que claro que la había hecho de él.

Pero el joven estaba muy furioso, lo único bueno es que parecía ser que no me culpaba a mí por lo que hubiese pasado en esa habitación.

La chica por otra parte ahora se encontraba en una cama recuperándose de su encuentro con Riddel el cual no había escatimado a la hora de herirla.

Tenía cortes hasta en el cuello y sus muñecas representaban cortes de unas ataduras que habían estado en ellas y de las que la chica había intentado soltarse con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo tan solo unas heridas mayores.

Sinceramente la muchacha me parecía estúpida, si no hubiese luchado, ella no habría sufrido ninguna herida y todo habría sido más fácil pero la idiota lo único que había conseguido era que Tom estuviese enfadado y que ella tuviese que guardar cama mínimo uno o dos días haciéndome perder a mí dinero por su culpa.

Pero después de todo eso a mi ya me daba igual lo importante de todo esto era que yo no había salido mal parada de nada de esto, ahora solo faltaba que esa muchacha que tenía que venir hoy a revisar a Granger lo hiciera rápido y me dijera si esa muchacha estaba en condiciones o no.

Lord Dawlish me había informado que era una de las mejores curanderas de todo el lugar así que no tendría muchos problemas a la hora de curar a la pequeña princesita, aunque esta parecía ida, pues desde que Riddel se había marchado ella estaba con lo ojos abiertos pero sin moverse en la cama tirada abrazada a si misma como si fuera un niño pequeño, solo había consentido que la soltásemos y curásemos sus heridas ni había comido desde el día anterior si se había movido de esa posición, y en cuanto esa mujer me dijera que estaba bien, ella volvería a su trabajo quisiera o no, pues yo no era aquí la que perdería por su culpa, de eso estaba claro.

……………………………………….&……………………………………….

Llegué al "_Burdel deseo Cumplido_" acompañada de Dawlish y de la señora Filch, mi disfraz era uno de los mejores, y se supone que era una de las aprendizas de la señora Filch una de las mejores curanderas de todo el lugar.

Me sorprendió saber que la chica a la que todos llamaban gatita había tenido que cancelar todas sus citas y que tenía que ser vista por la señora Filch, y más aun cuando me contaron que Lord Voldemort había hecho una parada en nuestra ciudad el día anterior.

No sabía si tendría algo que ver una cosa con la otra, pero siempre que ese hombre visitaba esta ciudad no era para nada bueno, y parecía que esta nueva chica había sido una presa suya.

Mi tía nos dio el pase en el burdel, recibió a Dawlish con sonrisas y acercamientos que él rechazaba con suma cortesía, estoy segura de que si ella supiera que Dawlish no era un verdadero Lord no lo atendería de esa forma, pero eso no era del conocimiento de muchos.

La señora Filch y yo fuimos llevadas hasta una habitación del segundo piso de ese lugar, este estaba completamente vacío salvo por una cama, ni siquiera tenía una pequeña ventana, parecía más una celda que otra cosa.

Una vela descansaba en un candelabro colgado en una de las paredes.

Nadie se quedó con nosotras en la habitación, y mi tía estaba muy ocupada con Dawlish así que sin temor a que nos descubrieran me quité la capa que llevaba y me deshice de algunas cosas que me había puesto para cubrirme el rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- le pregunté con cuidado al ver que la chica no había hecho ni siquiera amago de ver quien había entrado en la habitación a molestarla.

La señora Filch se acercó a ella con su bolsa llena de frascos, y miró a la chica, la vi retirar el cabello de la cara de la joven y mirarla con cariño.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- miró sus muñecas y frunció el ceño molesta.

Seguidamente la anciana con un gesto de enfado tiró de la única sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la muchacha, el cual era blanco, la chica se encontraba desnuda, y salvo su cara y parte de sus brazos todo su cuerpo era blanco, me dí cuenta de que tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, pero como estaba acurrucada en si misma no podíamos ver hasta que punto estaba herida.

-Échame una mano.- me dijo la anciana y comenzó a girar a la joven con cuidado para ponerla boca arriba.

Ella ahora si reacciono e intentó apartarnos asustada.

-Aléjate de mí.- gritó ella.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo vamos a curarte.- dijo la mujer mientras yo me fijaba bien en la muchacha, cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos aunque parecían muertos marrones como el chocolate.

-Curarme.- susurró ella sin dejar de mirar a dios sabe donde.

-Si pequeña, estas herida, mira tus muñecas.- la mujer le señalo estas y ella se las miró aun perdida, cuando se las contempló abrió los ojos sorprendida, y después se comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo nos sorprendimos cuando agarró con fuerza la manta y comenzó a frotarse con ella con suma desesperación parecía haberse vuelto loca.

Ambas la cogimos con fuerza mientras ella seguía frotándose con ambas manos.

-Tengo que limpiarme, tengo que hacerlo.-

-Tranquila ahora te bañaras pero primero tenemos que curar tus heridas.- decía la señora Filch mientras que ella seguía luchando por frotarse.

Yo miré la otra puerta la que supuse llevaría al baño, miré a la señora Filch y no hizo falta decirle nada más, me dirigí a la puerta y llamé a dos muchachas que por allí pasaban:

-Necesitamos agua caliente para un baño.-

-Ella no recibe agua caliente.- nos dijo una de las muchachas.

-He dicho agua caliente.- dijo la voz enfadada de la señora Filch desde dentro de la habitación, las muchachas ya no dijeron nada más y ambas se fueron a buscar el agua.

No se exactamente cuanto tardaron en traer el agua caliente, pero en todo ese rato Filch y yo tuvimos que sujetar a la pobre chica que aunque no había soltado ni una sola lágrima parecía desesperada por gritar y soltarse a llorar como una loca.

Cuando ambas muchachas entraron con el agua caliente y algunas telas nos dimos cuenta de que Lestrange estaba aun muy ocupada pues ambas chicas traían más de lo que les habíamos pedido y ella no era una mujer generosa, y estaba claro que con esta muchacha mucho menos que con las otras.

-Sería bueno que se dieran prisa, Madame no aceptará que le den un trato especial a ella.- dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Calla no se nos tiene permitido hablar.- dijo la más pequeña de ambas que parecía asustada.

-Desde que llegó la ha tratado peor que a ninguna otra, y siempre esta comentando que si la princesita esto, que si la princesita lo otro, todas dedujimos que hablaba de ella cuando nos ordenó que no le podíamos dar ningún objeto ni nada, y que el agua con el que se bañaba debía de ser fría, y otras restricciones que nos impuso, como que tenemos prohibido hablar con ella, nadie sabe su nombre ni su edad, además de que nos han prohibido hablar de ella fuera del burdel, la llaman la gatita al menos los clientes.

Ella escoge los clientes que la conocen y quienes no, además de que siempre es ella la que la lleva a recibirlos.- la más pequeña observaba la puerta asustada por que las pillasen y yo almacenaba esa información que la otra me facilitaba.

-Muchas gracias, ahora lo mejor es que os marchéis, yo voy a ver si la podemos curar, tener cuidado.- les dije a ambas y estas se dispusieron a salir pero antes de marcharse la mayor volvió a hablar.

-Ayer la dejó con Lord Voldemort, no se que le haría, pero en la mañana cuando la encontremos era algo espantoso como estaba todo a su alrededor.-

Yo tan solo pude mirar a la pobre chica, que ahora se encontraba con la señora Filch limpiándose el cuerpo con desesperación mientras la anciana evitaba que se abriera más heridas en su desesperación.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de lavarla o mejor dicho cuando ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir frotándose la señora Filch y yo la saquemos del agua y la llevamos de nuevo a la cama, allí comenzamos a curar sus muñecas y las heridas del cuello que habíamos descubierto cuando la lavábamos, seguimos echándole un ungüento en los moratones que se apreciaban en su cuerpo, ambas nos habíamos quedado heladas al comprobar unos cortes en los lados interiores de los muslos, ¿qué atrocidades le habría hecho pasar ese hombre a la joven?, ¿Cuánto se habría resistido ella?, ¿y por qué si se suponía que ella era la famosa gatita del burdel, se había resistido de esa forma?

-¿Me puedes decir como te llamas?- le dije con cuidado mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ella no me contesto la señora Filch comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Se que no te gusta estar aquí, yo soy Lady Nympadora Tonks, te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí si quieres.-

Ella ahora me miró a los ojos sin ninguna expresión parecía que hubiese perdido toda esperanza.

-Dime como te llamas y buscaré la forma de sacarte de aquí, te puedo ayudar si así lo deseas.- le repetí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo haríais?- me dijo desconfiada.

-No siempre se necesita una razón para ofrecer ayuda pequeña.- le dije con una sonrisa, ella no dejo de mirarme y me dijo:

-Siempre hay un motivo escondido.-

-No siempre.- murmuré yo, ella tan solo dejó de mirarme y me dijo:

-Ya no importa nada, tampoco es que pueda ir muy lejos.-

-Yo puedo ofrecerte cobijo si lo necesitas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- volví a insistir, ella parecía reacia a darme ese dato y eso me extrañaba.

-No importa ese detalle, quien soy o no soy no cambia nada.- dijo esta sin más, y se apretó un poco más en las sabanas.

-No tienes nada de gravedad, así que esa bruja de Lestrange te pondrá a trabajar mañana mismo, si cambias de idea y necesitas ayuda búscame te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.-

Me separé de ella y caminé con la señora Filch hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla y cuando estaba apunto de salir ella me murmuró:

-Busque a Lord Remus Lupin.- su voz parecía una súplica y yo me congelé en mi lugar, volví mi vista ella que me miraba suplicante y me repitió:- si de verdad me quiera ayudar busque a Lord Remus Lupin y tráigalo aquí.-

Asentí sin más y cerré la puerta tras de mí, la señora Filch me miró con ciertas dudas y yo tan solo comencé mi camino hacía abajo, cuando ambas salíamos del burdel Dawlish nos estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien que has sacado en claro?- su voz sonaba divertida y yo tan solo lo miré con ciertas dudas pero fue la señora Filch la que hablo:

-Mandaré a Lord Edmude a tu casa pasado mañana.- y se separó de nosotros, el semblante de Dawlish se puso tensó y se enfadó mientras que yo me preguntaba una y otra vez por que demonios tenía esa suerte, siempre que quería alejarme de él algo me llevaba de nuevo a su encuentro, y lo peor es que ahora era Lady Granger la que lo hacía y lo necesitaba.

……………………………………..&………………………………………….

Ciudad Plata la capital y el lugar donde más cuidado teníamos que tener los piratas, y por lo que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos sobre todo aquellos que estábamos declarados enemigos del rey actual, y Sirius era una de los más conocidos como tal.

Por eso era uno de los que se quedaba sin salir del barco.

A mí por otro lado me había tocado acompañar a Albus, pues este había insistido en que fuese con él ya que Ron y Ojoloco los estaban esperando en una taberna cerca de donde se encontraban los burdeles.

Lo cierto es que por esa zona casi nunca pasaba nadie de importancia y era difícil que pudiesen reconocer a Sirius, pero por alguna razón este se había negado en rotundo a andar por las calles de la ciudad Plata y de echo creo que no recuerdo haberlo visto pisar esta ciudad ni una sola vez.

-Después si queréis podréis ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad Harry pero tened cuidado con lo que hacéis.- me dijo Albus mientras yo miraba algunas cosas en las calles, lo cierto es que me apetecía ir con los chicos a alguna taberna a tomar alguna cerveza de mantequilla, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Ron accediera a acompañarnos si le decía que Draco venía con nosotros.

Estos dos eran muy diferentes uno del otro, como el día y la noche, tanto así que se podría decir que uno era la pimienta y otro el azúcar.

Ron era mucho más cuidadoso y recatado a la hora de hablar, además de que tenía poco tacto, un bromista cuando quería, uno de los mejores amigos y alguien en quien podías confiar y con quien contar en las buenas y malas, era de carácter variable, celoso como el solo, y defensor de muchas causas y sobre todo odiaba a Draco como a nadie.

Draco por su parte, era un chico frío y calculador, un buen amigo, y al igual que Ron podías contar con él en las buenas y las malas, no tenía tacto a la hora de decir las cosas, era una persona clara y decía las cosas sin tapujos, con las mujeres era el ligón más grande de todos, y eso hacía que Ron se enfadara más, pues el creía que Draco era un vividor, y que eso estaba mal, yo en ese aspecto no me metía, a pesar de que ambos no dejaban de intentar meterme en medio de sus peleas, y viendo la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos sin duda tendría alguna de estas en este viaje, Draco encantaba de los burdeles cuando podía, y creo que era el único de nosotros que se había iniciado en ellos, Ron estaba seguro de que al igual que yo era todo un niño en ese aspecto, lo sospechaba más que estar seguro por que los gemelos no dejaban de incordiarlo una y otra vez con ese tema, por supuesto que cuando estos dos se habían estrenado había sido toda una noticia, y Draco había sido el que los había llevado al lugar donde se habían estrenado ambos lo que nos hacía estar seguros de que Draco ya tenía su propio camino andado.

Neville era todo un misterio para nosotros, el chico no nos dejaba entrar mucho en esos temas cuando nos acercábamos esquivaba las preguntas de una forma sumamente increíble, en eso me parecía a él.

-Tranquilo controlaré a los chicos.- le dije sin más él tan solo me miró de medio lado y me dijo:

-La última vez que tú madre me dijo esas palabras me trajo semejante problema que por poco y acabo sepultado debajo de tres caballos, así que espero no verte perseguido por nadie cuando regresemos al barco.-

Sonreí de medio lado, ¿Qué demonios habría echo mi madre?, Albus era muy dado a dejar caer ciertos detalles de ella, pero nunca acababa por contarme nada de ellos, me había dado cuenta de que no nombraba a mi padre casi nunca, por no decir nunca, Sirius por el contrario parecía deseoso de contarme cosas de él, pero nunca se decidía a hacerlos, cuando yo me acercaba a preguntarle algo sobre él, siempre comenzaba diciéndome lo mucho que nos parecemos y contándome alguna anécdota graciosa de su infancia, pero cuando llegaba el momento en que él se echaba a reír y estaba apunto de contarme algo sobre mis abuelos y sus castigos a mi padre a él y a sus otros dos amigos, se quedaba callado de improvisto y no volvía sobre el tema.

Nunca entendí eso, ¿qué clase de castigos les impartían para no querer contármelos?, y lo extraño es que parecían ser el detonante de algo muy divertido, pero aun no había conseguido que me lo contase, y algo me decía que tardaría en saberlo.

Nos reunimos con Ron y Ojoloco como estaba previsto en la taberna y tras los saludos y algunas que otras cosas, Albus de forma muy directa nos hecho a Ron y a mí del lugar ofreciéndonos unas monedas para gastar en otro lugar.

Cuando salimos afuera me percaté de que la noche ya había caído y la voz de Fred nos llegó:

-Hey Harry, Ron, estamos aquí.- ambos nos giramos y nos encontremos, con Fred, George, Draco y Neville.

-¿Dónde ibais?- preguntó Ron mientras saludaba a sus dos hermanos.

-Íbamos a iniciar a Neville, en esta ocasión no encontró escapatoria.- dijo George que iba con un brazo al rededor de los hombros de un Neville que estaba rojo.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver al pobre Neville y les dije:

-¿Y no os apetece más tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla?- ofrecí mientras que Neville me miraba con suma gratitud.

-Si claro que beberemos unas cervezas antes, sino estoy seguro de que Neville no será capaz ni de abrir la boca.- dijo Fred como si nada, y la esperanza que había nacido en Neville se desvaneció, Draco por otro lado sonreía abiertamente:

-Ya que estamos podríamos iniciar a estos dos también, aunque no se yo si la comadreja tendría siquiera el valor de entrar en el lugar.- Ron lo miró enfadado:

-¿A que viene eso?, ¿y quien te ha dicho que yo tenga que iniciarme en algo?- Fred y George estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que su hermano enrojeciera.

-Bueno espero eso conteste a tu pregunta comadreja.- dijo Draco pasando a su lado, yo decidí mantenerme al margen no quería ser blando de bromas.

Todos entramos en una de las tabernas y pedimos cervezas de mantequilla para todos, Neville resignado al parecer a lo que se avecinaba era el que más bebía.

-¿Oye Dudley quieres otra más?- me grito Fred desde la barra, todavía me molestaba mucho escuchar que me llamaban por ese apellido, pero Albus había dejado en claro que en las ciudades era así como me debían de llamar al menos en todas las demás que no fueran ciudad Esmeralda donde había nacido y me conocían por mi verdadero nombre y apellido, Albus hasta había insistido en cambiarme el nombre pero por eso Sirius no quiso pasar.

-Si por que no.- le grité de vuelta mientras que Ron me intentaba contar algo que Ojoloco le había dicho mientras viajaban.

Estábamos todos hablando y contemplé como Fred se acercaba a nosotros con cuatro jarras, pero una mujer de cabello negro, vestida de forma muy provocadora, y unos ojos agrisados se acercaban a él y le quitaban una de las jarras, con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

No le dí mucha importancia a eso, salvo el que acabábamos de pagar una cerveza a una bella mujer o eso pensaba hasta que ella se giró a contemplarnos, y comenzó a caminar hasta nuestra mesa, entonces pensé que tal vez Draco la conociera o mismamente uno de los gemelos, por que dudaba que Ron, o Neville fueran los destinatarios de la sonrisa que portaba la mujer en sus rosados labios.

Me senté mejor en mi silla a la espera de a quien saludaba la mujer, con cierta curiosidad, pues no era joven pero si realmente hermosa.

Y provocadora, su forma de caminar invitaba a imaginarse mil y una cosas, y sus ojos juguetones te invitaban a jugar, su cabello largo y negro le caía suelto por la espalda, y su sonrisa era igual que sus ojos traviesa.

Cuando Fred y ella llegaron a la mesa, todos en nuestra mesa mirábamos como tontos a la mujer, ella tan solo sonreía, y cuando hablo pareció romper el hechizo que me había echado, por que algo en ella no me gusto, y me dio mala espina pero no era capaz a saber el que.

-Escuché a este apuesto joven nombrar a Dudley, ¿Cuál de vosotros es ese caballero?- su sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro, y yo fruncí el ceño, por que querría ella saber de mí.

Todos en la mesa y a una me miraron directamente, vaya con mis compañeros si llega a ser un asesino estaría ya muerto.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía.- dijo ella sin más mientras me miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía.

-¿Perdón?- dije sin más.

-Soy Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, joven Dudley, y me han hablado maravillas de usted.- me sorprendí ante sus palabras, pero me dí cuenta de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, estaba seguro de que Lord Lupin me había hablado de esta mujer en alguna ocasión, aunque ahora no sabía muy bien que me había dicho de ella, salvo que era peligrosa en lo suyo, además de hermosa, tentativa y toda una artista.

-Encantado de conocerla Lady Lestrange, y si es tan amable, ¿Quién pudo hablarle de mi?- dije intrigado, ella tan solo se acercó a mí separó un poco mi silla de la mesa dejando un espacio y se sentó en mis rodillas mientras me ofrecía la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Yo la cogí y seguí mirándola con intriga y aparente indiferencia:

-Un amigo de ambos, pero eso no tiene importancia, es obvio que nunca has oído hablar de mí ni de a lo que me dedico, pero eso lo solucionaremos ahora, por que resulta que la persona que me hablo de ti quiere hacerte un regalo.- fruncí el ceño, ¿de quien me estaba hablando?

-¿Y de que se trata exactamente?- dije frunciendo el ceño, Draco por su parte me miró con sorpresa y dijo:

-Esta mujer, es la que lleva casi todos los burdeles de la ciudad, su mayor éxito radica en el _"Burdel deseo cumplido"_-

-Veo que este apuesto joven si que sabe de mi.- y le sonrió de una forma un tanto lujuriosa, a lo que Draco respondió con todo su encanto.

-Es decir que después de todo si que podremos iniciar hoy a nuestro pequeño Neville.- grito Fred alegremente borracho mientras que Neville enrojecía y se ocultaba detrás de su jarra.

Ron tan solo miraba a la mujer como un tonto.

-Si sois tan amables de seguirme, es precisamente al _"Burdel deseo cumplido"_ al que estas invitado a venir joven Dudley, y tus amigos pueden acompañarte si gustan aunque solo tú eres el invitado como comprenderán una tiene que ganar algo.- su sonrisa dedicada tan solo a Draco dejaba en claro que tal vez él si que podría recibir alguna invitación especial, pero que los demás tendrían que pagar por lo que hicieran en el burdel.

Todos se levantaron sin dudar de sus sillas, aunque yo no había aceptado nada, de echo estaba muy dispuesto a decir que no a esa oferta cuando Draco me sujetó del brazo con fuerza:

-Como me fastidies la fiesta te mato Potter.-

-Por que tú quieras divertirte no voy a ir a ese lugar.- le dije enfadado mientras que él me miraba con cierta diversión:

-Venga ya, no me digas que tienes miedo de un burdel.-

-Que miedo voy a tener de un sitio como ese, lo que no entiendo es por que tendría que ir, puedes hacerle una buena proposición y dejarme fuera de esto.-

-No aceptara nada si tú no accedes a ir al lugar, es más que obvio que esta interesada en darte el regalo que te hacen, a lo que ya me explicaras quien te ha hecho semejante regalazo.-

-No se quien puede haber ordenado esto, pero a mi no me parece nada de lo que estar orgulloso.- dije enfadado.

-Pues debe de estimarte mucho, ese burdel Potter es sumamente caro, y de los mejores las chicas del lugar son todas unas leyendas, así que tienes un buen amigo por ahí que ni siquiera conoces.-

-Cuando sepa quien es te lo presento y regalo si quieres, amigos que me hagan semejantes regalos no los quiero.-

-Pues trato echo yo me los quedo, ¿si quieres subo también a la habitación?-

-Te cedo el sitio.- dije sin más, pero él miró a Lestrange y esta sonriendo de medio lado nos dijo:

-Lamento deciros que solo él puede conocer a esta chica en especial.- gruñí al sentir como Draco me apretaba el brazo:

-Esta bien iré.- dije sin más.

Lestrange tan solo sonrió más y girándose gritó:

-Mescher, lo de esta mesa corre por mi cuenta.- el camarero tan solo asintió y antes de salir de la taberna el hombre le grito:

-La gemela Pavarati.-

-Mañana pásate y la tendrás esperándote.- dijo ella sonriéndole sin más y supe ya como serían pagadas nuestras cervezas de mantequilla.

Lady Lestrange tardó escasos segundos en colgarse de mi brazo como para impedir que me escapase de su lado.

-He escuchado muchas cosas de usted joven Dudley, pero nadie me dijo que erais tan apuesto.- sonreía alegremente.

-Si quien os hablo de mí era un hombre no me extraña nada.- ella rió abiertamente y dijo:

-Me habló de su coraje, y de que deseaba que en alguna ocasión fueran mucho más amigos que ahora, habló de muchas cosas, y la otra persona que me habló de usted pensaba igual aunque esta deseaba más clavarle un cuchillo que otra cosa.-

-Vaya conoce usted a mucha gente, sería tan amable de decirme quienes son esas dos personas exactamente, sería genial saber a quien debo de agradecer el presente y a quien he de vigilar con cuidado.-

-Puede que después le diga de quienes se tratan, miré allí esta mi burdel, estoy segura de que no le decepcionará el lugar joven Dudley.-

-Le confieso que no estoy muy entusiasmado con esta idea.-

-Ya cambiará de opinión,todos tienen su punto débil joven Dudley el caso es encontrarlo.- y sonrió de forma traviesa como ocultando un secreto.

-Será interesante comprobarlo sin duda.- dije sin más y maldeci a Draco por haberme echo aceptar esto, aunque estaba más que seguro de que no haría nada con la joven que Lestrange hubiese dispuesto para mi la verdad es que no me hacía ninguna gracia nada de esto.

Todos entremos en el burdel y ella tiró de mí para guiarme a las escaleras:

-Ven por aquí joven Dudley.- caminó tirando de mí hasta que lleguemos enfrente de una puerta me dejó allí plantado y me dijo:

-Disfruta todo lo que puedas, ella es todo lo mejor que tenemos la han bautizado como la gatita, dicen que es toda una fiera, y tú amigo a decidido cedértela para que la pruebes.- sonreía ampliamente y sentí como besaba mi mejilla derecha y me susurraba:

-Si después de estar con ella deseas mi compañía te la cedo gustosa.- acarició mi mejilla y mi cuello donde me dio un pequeño pinchazo y me dejó allí solo plantado delante de la puerta, la vi alejarse por las escaleras que acabábamos de subir y suspiré resignado al menos tendría que entrar en el cuarto, acerqué mi mano al pomo dispuesto a entrar y a pasar una vergüenza tremenda cuando le dijera a la muchacha que no estaba dispuesto a que pasara nada entre nosotros, ¿quedaría demasiado patético?, no estaba seguro pero me daba igual, con cuidado comencé a abrir la puerta.

………………………………………&………..……………………….

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con cuidado y no me hizo gracia ver que se trataba de una de las chicas que traía un vestido en sus manos, uno amarillo que ya me había puesto otras veces.

-Lestrange me envía a decirte que te quiere lista en un momento.- la chica parecía nerviosa y agitada parecía haber corrido.

-¿De donde vienes?-

-Se encuentra en una de las tabernas cercanas al burdel al parecer a encontrado a alguien y quiere que tú lo atiendas, no quiero escucharte otra vez gritar por los golpes de ella y del otro bestia, así que por favor hazlo sin rechistar.- me miraba con súplica, y yo tan solo me agarré las muñecas, no era posible que ella quisiera que otra vez hiciera esas cosas, aunque estaba segura de que no tardaría en mandarme a hacerlo.

-No tiene corazón.- dije sin más y ella asintió:

-Se que es así y créeme cuando te digo que esta dispuesta a mandarte a golpear como no vayas, en esta ocasión al menos es un chico joven me dio tiempo a vislumbrar a donde se acercaba y todos eran jóvenes, no tendrás que hacer mucho esos se conforman con poco ya que no tienen muchos conocimientos.-

Sin embargo eran a los que más temía yo, por que precisamente Tom era joven, y su fuerza y destreza eran mis enemigas a la hora de defenderme de él.

Me levanté de la cama y me comencé a vestir, rogaba por quien fuera tuviera compasión de mi, y no decidiera hacerme daño en esta ocasión, o al menos esperaba poder cerrarme en mí misma como siempre hacía.

-¿A que habitación me tengo que trasladar?- le dije mientras ella me ayudaba a vestirme.

-En la segunda planta.- me dijo sin más y yo suspiré, eso quería decir que no era Tom de nuevo.

-Me ha dicho que quiere que te eches esto.- y me entregó un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido trasparente, aunque no creo que contuviera más de dos gotas.

Ella me ayudo con todo, y ambas fuimos hacía la habitación en cuestión, abrí la puerta y me la encontré vacía:

-Quiere que lo esperes aquí.- me dijo ella sin más y se fue, me extrañé de que me tocará esperar pues generalmente eran ellos los que esperaban.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé un poco en la habitación, me percaté de que encima de la mesa había un cordel, no me serviría de nada la verdad así que no le dí ninguna importancia.

Escuché entonces la voz de ella detrás de la puerta al parecer el sujeto si que era importante, pues ella nunca solía acompañar a los clientes, sentí curiosidad por saber quien demonios podría ser el sujeto que ella había decidido que me poseyera en esta ocasión.

Miré de nuevo la mesa buscando las flores que siempre solía haber, aunque solían cambiar según el hombre que tocará pero en esta ocasión no había ni siquiera jarrón.

Miré a mi alrededor, y me asuste un poco al percatarme de que como la vez anterior no había por ninguna parte algo del color que me ayudaba a escapar, contemplé la cama, tal vez las sabanas serían de nuevo mi salvación en esta ocasión.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la cama, pero las sabanas eran blancas y simples, sentí un poco de miedo recorrerme, ¿como podría escapar?

Me separé de la cama sin estar dispuesta a que el sujeto pensara que estaba muy dispuesta a todo eso y me quedé quieta en el centro de la habitación esperando que la puerta se abriera.

Escuché como Lestrange se despedía del sujeto, y vi como el pomo comenzaba a girarse, me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Según se iba abriendo la puerta una melena negra azabache se hizo visible, me fijé en que en verdad era joven, y en su cabello negro revuelto, era apuesto sin duda.

Y me quedé helada cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, hay estaba el verde que tanto había buscado hacía apenas unos segundos atrás con desesperación, y sentí mi sangre hervir en fuego puro cuando esos ojos me reconocieron y se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Lo miré con odio como siempre a pesar de que mi corazón iba a mil, y mi mente tan solo podía intentar grabar ese verde cada vez más a fuego para no perderlo nunca.

-¿Tu?- ante mí se encontraba Harry Dudley igual o incluso más sorprendido que yo, ¿qué demonios iba a pasar ahora?

……………………………..&………………………..

Hasta aquí el cap, espero vuestra opinión buybuy y lo dicho mañana o pasado subo el ocho según como vaya el día de mañana.


	8. Algo nuevo e inesplicable

Como prometí aquí tenéis el cap 8 gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste el cap.

Es creo el más largo hasta ahora que he escrito de este fic:

_**Gracias a todos los que me apoyáis y dejáis reviews y a aquellos que aunque no dejen reviews se timan la molestia de leer el fic.**_

_**EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A SOFIA, DASMY, , ANGEL, ANDY PG, PERCY, MEGAFANHP, JANEPOTTER1963, HARRYPERU, JANNYTA, espero que os siga gustando hasta el final la historia.**_

_**Referente a lo que me pasa ya lo saben y aunque no es lo mejor que le puede pasar a uno tampoco es lo peor es por ello que no me dejo vencer, y además tengo la suerte de contar con el apoyo de mucha gente a mi alrededor además de el de vosotros desde aquí, gracias por todo se agradece mucho.**_

_**Cap 8:**_

Cuando abrí la puerta delante de la que Madame Lestrange me había dejado me quedé helado en el sitio.

¿Cuánta mala suerte puedo llegar a tener?, ¿cómo demonios había yo acabado justo en el sitio donde menos quería estar y por supuesto con quien menos deseaba encontrarme?

Allí delante de mí una vez más se encontraba ella, su cabello le había crecido un poco en estas semanas que no la había visto, y su vestimenta no tenía nada que ver a la que siempre le había visto llevar, ni mucho menos era como el vestido que tan solo una única noche le había visto vestir y con el que ella se sentía tan frustrada y débil por que me percaté del echo que odiaba vestir vestidos aquella noche aunque no entendí como llegué a esa conclusión para ser justos.

La verdad es que nada me hubiese echo darme cuenta de quien era la mujer delante de mí sino la hubiese mirado a los ojos en ese momento que abrí la puerta, pues solo eso en ella era igual a como lo recordaba, fríos y oscurecidos.

Su odio hacía mí se hizo patente en el mismo momento en que me reconoció.

-¿Tú?- fue lo único que dijo ella al reconocerme, yo sonreí sin entrar del todo en la habitación la cual aun ni siquiera había revisado.

-Al parecer no puedo deshacerme de ti, vaya donde vaya acabo encontrándote hasta cuando creía que al fin te había perdido para siempre de mi vista.- la puerta seguía abierta pero no había nadie en el pasillo que nos pudiera escuchar en ese momento.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- dijo con su típico desprecio.

-Madame Lestrange me ofreció sus servicios por esta noche.- sonreí al ver como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa de mis palabras, por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo nada con la persona que esa mujer hubiese destinado a como ella decía complacerme, pero decidí aprovechar un poco la posición en la que se encontraba ella allí, es más creo que me divertiré un poco después de todo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- sonreí ante el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo y entré al fin a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí sin apartar la vista de ella y cerrándola con cerrojo para asustarla más.

-Sabes estoy considerando que la suerte esta de mi parte, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando desapareciste, la venganza se me había escapado de entre las manos, te tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, Albus me tenía muy controlado, me era imposible matarte en ese barco, pero mira por donde de nuevo nos encontramos.-

-No te acerques Dudley o te juro que te mato, aquí no hay nadie que me lo impida.-

-Ni a mí.- me fijé en que ella daba unos pasos hacía atrás, y que en la habitación no había ventanas genial ni una sola salida para ella excepto la puerta que se encontraba a mis espaldas, y estaba seguro de que no tendría armas, ese vestido no le permitiría ocultarlas, era demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo como para ello.

Y en la mesa de al lado de la pared no había más que un cordel, y con eso no podría ni si quiera hacerme un rasguño, estaba completamente a mi merced y me pensaba aprovechar de ello, por un poco de miedo que le inculcara no pasaría nada.

Me acerqué de nuevo a ella mientras una idea me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Aunque viéndote bien, podría ser que decidiera vengarme de otra forma, así mi vida no peligraría en ningún sentido pues la condición de Albus era no matarte.- sus ojos se abrieron asustados al parecer entendiendo mis palabras y volvió a retroceder asustada.

Yo desenfundé uno de mis cuchillos mientras sonreía y me acercaba a ella con pasos decididos pero lentamente para meterle más el miedo en el cuerpo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte.- gruño ella con los dientes apretados y volvió a retroceder cuando quedó contra la pared sonreí, ya era mía con rapidez me acerqué lo suficiente para no dejarle una escapada posible y me percaté de que era un poco más baja que yo aunque no mucho, sentí su respiración pararse completamente y sabía que estaba asustada en ese momento estaba seguro de ello.

-Dime que me harás por acercarme, no veo armas en ningún lado princesita.-

-No me llames así, y debajo de este vestido puede haber muchas cosas.- advirtió ella sin dejar de mirarme con odio y fría como el hielo, como siempre lo hacía.

Posé el puñal entre sus pechos los cuales al no tener la tela que los apresaba y estar cubiertos con las camisas que solía portar eran claramente visibles y más con ese vestido que los dejaba a medio cubrir, la vi morderse el labio inferior y aguantar la respiración, yo metí el puñal entre el cordel que abrochaba el vestido por esa parte y con un poco de presión lo corté y comencé a bajarlo rasgando todos los cordeles que ataban la parte delantera, y contemplé como el vestido al parecer solo sujeto por esa parte caía hacía el suelo dejándola a ella con tan solo la ropa interior ante mí.

Confieso que no estaba preparado para esa vista, nunca antes había estado con una mujer, y nunca antes había sentido el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando la miré de arriba abajo.

-No veo ningún arma debajo del vestido.- le dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, y me di cuenta que un tenue rojo brillaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?- dijo ella mientras seguía mirándome furiosa lo que me hizo sentirme extraño.

-Ya te lo dije venganza por lo que hiciste.- le dije yo a ella colocándome de frente a ella.

-Te juro que te mataré.- me dijo ella sin más mientras yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, su cabello castaño y ahora me daba cuenta de que en cierta forma rizado le caía por los hombros los cuales estaban descubiertos y revelaban la marca que yo mismo le había echo cuando teníamos doce años, su piel exceptuando sus brazos y cara que tenían cierto moreno era blanca, y estaba seguro de que suave como la que más, su cuerpo ahora expuesto pues aunque tenía la ropa interior no dejaba nada a la imaginación era fuerte para el de una mujer pero hermoso como el que más, sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto y a trabes de la tela podía ver bien su forma redondeada, sus piernas las cuales siempre habían estado cubiertas eran largas y sus muslos tan solo me incitaban a acercarme y acariciarlos.

-Ese juramento ya lo hicimos hace mucho.- le dije y extendí mi mano hasta rozar su piel en donde se encontraba la marca que le había hecho, la cual repasé con mis dedos con cuidado y sentí como ella se estremecía ante mi toque y levanté mi vista hasta encontrarme con la de ella, que seguía hirviendo en fuego.

Decidí hacer un pequeño experimento y aumenté mi caricia bajando desde la marca hasta su puño que estaba cerrado completamente en ese momento, al menos hasta que lo abrió por la sorpresa y para que no lo cerrara de nuevo entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y apresé su mano contra la pared.

Mi mirada ahora estaba fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas y la alcé para darme cuenta de que su sonrojo había aumentado y su furia también.

-Suéltame.- la amenaza como siempre estaba impresa en esa simple palabra pero yo tan solo sonreí:

-Esta venganza es sin duda mucho más productiva y la podré saborear mejor.- dije sin más ella tan solo se tensó y sentí como su mano apretaba un poco la mía y no me importó en absoluto, llevé mi cuchillo hasta su cuello mientras la punta le acariciaba este le dije:

-Te advertí que encontraría la forma de hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste y esta manera me parece la mejor, aquí solo sufrirás tú, pues como no te mataré Albus no podrá hacerme nada princesita.-

-Pero yo si que podré hacerlo en su momento.- me dijo sin más.

-Y no me importará en absoluto por que tú no podrás olvidar.- le dije sin más yo a ella y esta se asustó, un miedo que no entendí en ese momento, pareció tensarse más aun, yo cogí el cuchillo y lo clavé en la pared dejando así mi mano libre por que no quería liberar la suya.

Me acerqué a su cuello y le susurre:

-Yo disfrutaré lo indecible y tú me odiarás aun más hasta el punto de no poder olvidarme jamás.- se movió con furia pero al tener su mano apresada con la mía contra la pared no consiguió nada excepto que un aroma que hasta ese momento no había percibido me diera de lleno.

Cerré los ojos al sentir esa fragancia pues la conocía, esa fragancia era la que más me gustaba de pequeño, ese aroma me traía gratos recuerdos, y en ese momento no era capaz de saber que era lo que me hacía recordar, tan solo sabía que me encantaba.

Abrí los ojos al recordar unos verdes idénticos a los míos y dije:

-Hueles igual a ella.- se quedó helada en el sitio y dijo:

-¿A quien?- que me preguntara eso me desconcertó, me giré para mirarla y me percaté de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos sus ojos furiosos, sus mejillas ahora más rojas que antes y sus labios entreabiertos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.

-A mi madre.- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y nuestros ojos se encontraron y no se por que tal vez por la cercanía o por el sentir su respiración aunque esta se había detenido tras decirle eso terminé con la distancia que nos separaba aunque no cerré los ojos y ella tampoco.

Ambos nos desafiábamos con la mirada, y aunque nuestros labios estaban unidos no cedíamos territorio, sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi mano que no había soltado y yo la apreté más contra la pared, ambos y estoy seguro de ello sentimos un escalofrío recorrernos por completo, y nos separamos a la vez.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- me amenazó con furia contenida y yo tan solo sonreí y la miré divertido:

-¿Cómo lo vas a impedir?- me apreté contra ella apresándola más contra la pared y la sentir gemir y confieso que me encantó ese sonido, pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos furiosos y retadores, me acerqué de nuevo a ella, y cuando se dispuso a hablar la callé con mis labios.

Furiosa intentó echarme de su lado, pero nuestras lenguas entraron en la batalla demostrando ser tan buenas con las palabras como defendiendo territorio, la primera batalla la ganó ella y el triunfó que brilló en sus ojos me hizo volver a atacar con más fuerza haciéndola más prisionera colocando mi mano en su nuca y acercándola más a mí, en esta ocasión fui yo el que ganó.

La sentí gemir con frustración y apretar con fuerza mi mano casi clavando sus uñas en esta y confieso que no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Cuando nos separemos mi respiración era agitada y la de ella también, sus ojos brillaban furiosos y estoy seguro de que yo también estaba furioso pero no sabía el motivo tal vez por que esto me estaba gustando demasiado.

Mi mano aun reposaba en su nuca, mientras que la de ella estaba apretada en un puño seguramente deseando golpearme pero sin poder moverla lo suficiente para hacerlo, acaricié con mi mano su nuca hasta llegar a su cuello y en ese momento ella se tensó cerró los ojos lo que a mí me hizo sentir deseos de volver a besarla me acerqué a su cuello donde acababa de acariciarla y deposité un beso allí, pero me percaté de una pequeña marca que allí se encontraba, y a mi mente vino un solo nombre Tom Riddel hijo y recordé que a ella ya la habían violado una vez, y recordé que en ese momento ella pensaba que yo iba a hacer lo mismo y entendí que se tensará de esa forma, estaba por apartarme cuando contemple otra marca más y me acerque para susurrarle:

-Esto es un regalo.- volví a besarla en el cuello mientras mi mano descendía hacía sus hombros, para apartarme de ella y dejarla libre pero sentí como ella movía su mano libre hasta mi pecho y la llevaba con cuidado a mi cuello enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

Me separé un poco para mirarla y me sorprendió ver que su actitud había cambiado radicalmente, y no me gustó ver que su furia y el fuego que emanaban de ella hacía apenas unos momentos habían desaparecido de sus ojos, siendo reemplazados por un extraño brillo que no me gustó para nada.

-Te daré entonces otro yo a ti Dudley.- me susurró mientras sus labios iban hasta mi cuello y me besaban de una forma exquisita.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo llenándome de nuevo de ese olor a Vainilla que ya había reconocido.

Me impregno de tal forma que gruñí y comencé a recorrer su cuello y a llenarlo de besos, ella me separó de allí y cerró los ojos para besar mis labios.

Sentí una sacudida cuando sus labios y los míos se encontraron de nuevo, no ese beso no era igual, ese beso no era el mismo de antes, y no me gustaba para nada, no se que había cambiado pero no deseaba aquello, y mucho menos después de recordar todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar, me recriminé a mi mismo por haberme olvidado de eso pues estaba apunto de hacerla revivir algo que seguramente ella no habría podido olvidar durante años, aunque estaba seguro de que no habría sido capaz de hacerle eso.

Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no habría llegado al final nunca.

Sus labios no abandonaban los míos por voluntad propia así que me aparté de ella con cierta brusquedad y ella me miró sorprendida:

-¿Qué pasa ahora Dudley?- me dijo con cierto retintín.

La vi alejarse de la pared y nuestras manos aun estaban entrelazadas, me miraba con ese brillo en los ojos y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿qué narices le habían hecho en estos días que había estado lejos de nosotros?

-¿Tal vez deseas un sitio más cómodo?- no la entendí con suficiente rapidez y ella se acercó a mí empujándome hacía atrás, me sorprendí al caer de espaldas a la cama y ahora era yo el que se encontraba apresado entre la cama y ella que se subió a horcajadas en mí, haciéndome sentir como un niño atrapado en una jaula.

Nuestras manos aun entrelazadas habían cambiado posiciones ahora era yo el que no podía moverse y ella la que me controlaba y lo peor es que no sabía hasta cuando podría yo controlarme.

-Si estas aquí quiere decir que quieres un servicio bien dado, y nene soy la mejor en esto.- ronroneó esta mientras me miraba de una forma que a cualquiera hubiera vuelto loco, pero a mí no me agradaba en nada, no sabía el motivo pero estaba furioso.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?, quítate de encima.- le dije frustrado mientras que ella tan solo sonreía apretó sus piernas contra las mías y gruñí al sentir como mi cuerpo respondía a su roce.

-Venga si es más que obvio lo que deseas Dudley y yo te lo puedo entregar todo.- dijo ella mientras su mano libre descendía hasta mi cinto donde yo sabía aun quedaba un cuchillo, tal vez y acababa de entregarle mi vida en bandeja a esta asesina.

Su mano cogió el cuchillo y lo desenfundó, lo llevó hasta mi cuello y con la punta me acarició y dijo:

-Creo que haremos este juego más divertido con objetos que ambos amamos.- cogió el puñal y lo enredó en el cordel que ataba mi camisa me miró sonriendo y cortó este desde arriba del todo hasta llegar a mi ombligo mi camisa se abrió completamente revelando mi pecho ante ella que sonrió divertida y dijo:- eres sin duda un hombre atractivo Dudley y para que mentir el mejor hasta ahora que ha pasado por aquí.- abrí los ojos sorprendido ante eso, ¿qué le habían hecho?, ¿Cuántas veces la habrían hecho hacer esto?

Ella se tumbó hacía mí y llevó su mano con el puñal hasta la única que yo tenía libre su palma y la mía no se tocaron por que el puñal estaba entre medias pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos como nuestra otra mano estaba aun.

-Nuestros fieles compañeros, pero solo tenemos uno en este momento, espera que recoja el otro y te enseñaré un juego que te encantará.- besó mis labios y se levantó un momento, cuando regresó conmigo llevaba en su otra mano el otro puñal que se encontraba en la pared clavado.

Se colocó como antes a horcajadas y sentí como repasaba mi pecho con el puñal hasta llegar a mis pantalones, yo sujeté su mano con fuerza:

-Detente.- escuché su risa cantarina y cambiándose de mano el cuchillo cortó el cordel que ataba mi pantalón:

-Estoy segura de que él también quiere jugar.- dijo ella como si nada, y volvió a colocarse completamente tumbada sobre mí, haciendo que por primera vez su piel y la mía estuviesen en contacto.

Gruñí frustrado y saqué fuerzas de donde pude para hacerla girar en la cama quedando yo ahora encima de ella, me separé lo máximo que pude.

-¿Qué pasa Dudley ya no te quieres vengar?- me dijo esta mientras yo la miraba furioso.

-Se que estas deseando castigarme, se que deseas mi sangre tanto como yo, se que estas deseando disfrutar ver mi sangre correr igual que yo disfruté ver la sangre de tú madre resbalar por mi espada.-

Estaba apunto de separarme completamente de ella pero al escuchar esas palabras la empujé contra la cama y quedé encima de ella sin dejarla moverse pero sin tocarla.

-Cállate.- ella rió abiertamente y colocó sus dos manos una a cada lado de mi cara.

-Hagamos esto divertido Dudley hay algo que deseo probar de ti.- tiró de mí y me besó de nuevo pero en este beso mordió mi labio haciendo que este sangrara me aparté de ella e intenté alejarme pero cerró sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura pegándome contra ella.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le dije contra su boca mientras ella sonreía y dijo:

-Deseaba probar tu sangre, y estoy segura de que tú deseas lo mismo.- la vi morderse el labio inferior haciéndose ella misma sangre, y sin poder evitarlo me volvió a besar.

El sabor metálico me llegó de lleno, y estoy seguro de que ella tenía el mismo sabor en su boca, pero parecía disfrutarlo, sentí sus manos comenzar a acariciar mi cuerpo, y me estaba volviendo loco, ¿qué era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿cómo demonios podía estar respondiendo ante ella de esta forma?, ¿qué me estaba haciendo ella?, ¿qué me estaba pasando con Hermione?

Me separé con brusquedad de ella, no eso no era posible, me alejé de la cama todo lo que pude al darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba medio desnuda y mi propia camisa había sido ya tirada al suelo, y a mi cabeza llegó la voz de Madame Bellatrix, _"Todos tienen su punto débil joven Dudley el caso es encontrarlo"_, ¿qué había echo esa mujer con ella?, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando a mí?, ¿Por qué demonios ahora la llamaba Hermione? Miré a mi alrededor y fui hacía la mesa cogí el cordel y até mi pantalón como pude con él, y recogí mi camisa del suelo, para esta no tenía cordel daba igual iría con ella abierta.

Recogí el vestido de ella y se lo tiré.

-Vístete.- le ordené sin más.

-¿De que estas hablando?, pero si no lo estábamos pasando a lo grande, venga Dudley vuelve aquí.- dijo esta como si nada, miré la cama y contemplé los dos cuchillos me acerqué para cogerlos.

Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama dejándome contemplarla completamente yo tan solo cogí los cuchillos para guardarlos.

Cuando me estaba alejando ella me agarró por ambos lados de la camisa y me dijo:

-Veo que no eres tan hombre como decías, ¿acaso el que asesinara a tú madre no te pareció suficiente?- no me gustaba cuando me miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos y tan solo le contesté.

-No te tocaría ni aunque fueras la última mujer de este mundo, me das tanto asco que el tan solo tenerte cerca me causa nauseas.- la miré a los ojos y ella parecía sorprendida, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando me miró sentí que me volvería loco en ese momento.

-Te puedo asegurar que nunca estarás tan cerca de mí como lo has estado Dudley por que si eso sucede será por que estés muerto.- me soltó haciéndome caer al suelo con ambos cuchillos en mis manos, la miré sorprendido pues ella me miraba directamente al pecho, y se puso tan roja como el cabello de cualquiera de los Weasley, la vi coger el vestido con suma rapidez y me percaté de que los cordeles no eran el único cierre que estos vestidos poseían pues ella se lo pudo abrochar con suma facilidad.

Se levantó de la cama y estoy seguro de que ya se había percatado de lo cerca que ambos habíamos estado de llegar al final de todo aquello, me levanté del suelo mientras ella no apartaba los ojos de la cama como perdida.

Abrí la puerta tras colocar los cuchillos en su sitio y me dirigí a una de las habitaciones de al lado, abrí la primera de todas y vi que en el interior alguien si que estaba aprovechando los servicios de las chicas de Madame Lestrange, la chica me miró mientras el hombre ni se percató, yo tan solo miré las ropas ella sonrió distrajo al hombre le guiñé el ojo cómplice, y salí de allí con las ropas del sujeto que fuese quien fuese para salir de allí tendría que pagar un plus.

Volví a la habitación y ella seguía en el mismo lugar de antes parecía aterrada y perdida en sí misma, yo no pude dejar de recordar las palabras de Albus, y su actitud de ella hacía apenas unos momentos, ¿con cuantos hombres la habría hecho Madame Lestrange hacer esas cosas?, ¿Cuántas veces ella habría actuado así con alguien? Lancé las ropas contra ella furioso y le dije:

-Cámbiate nos largamos de aquí.- me miró sorprendida contemplando las ropas que le acababa de tirar.

Yo tan solo cerré la puerta y me quedé esperando allí plantado, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué estaba tan furioso?, ¿por qué quería matar a Lestrange con mis propias manos?

Me percaté de que ella comenzaba a moverse y la miré vi como el vestido una vez más caía por su cuerpo hacía el suelo y me quedé como un maldito imbecil contemplándola mientras se vestía con el pantalón y la camisa que acababa de robar para ella, y no podía dejar de recordar como unos instantes antes mis manos habían hecho el mismo recorrido que esas ropas.

Gruñí frustrado, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, era la maldita asesina de mi madre, ¿Cuántas veces la abrían acariciado así antes?, ¿Cuántas veces Lestrange la habría manipulado y como?, dios me estaba volviendo loco.

No me percaté de cómo ella se me acercaba y mucho menos como desenfundaba uno de mis cuchillos y se lo guardaba.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le dije sujetando su muñeca con fuerza antes de que se guardara el cuchillo.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Dudley o te juro que te arrepentirás.-

-Nos largamos de aquí, devuélveme ese cuchillo ahora mismo.- le exigí intentando cogerlo.

-Antes debo de hacer algo, suéltame te digo.-

-Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que Madame Lestrange se de cuenta de todo, no harás nada.- le dije furioso y ella me miró como siempre me miraba y me di cuenta de que eso no era bueno para mí.

-Ella es mía.- me dijo, y supe que era lo que quería hacer, sentía que yo quería hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella a esa mujer por lo que fuese que le había hecho, pero ese no era el momento, y si hacíamos algo de eso podríamos acabar ambos muertos, y nos estaban esperando.

-Tendrás que esperar para eso, nos están esperando.-

-¿Están?- dijo ella sin entender.

-Bueno a mí, pero Albus lleva mucho buscándote como para que ahora que te he encontrado te deje aquí, no se por que les importas tanto, pero vendrás conmigo.- dije sin más.

-¿Y quien lo dice?- dijo esta desafiante.

Me acerqué lo máximo que pude sabiendo que ya me tendría que poner un límite a partir de ese momento y le dije furioso y apretando su mano.

-Yo y no hay más que hablar.- sus ojos brillaron con su fuego habitual llamándome como siempre y gruñí frustrado, tiré de su muñeca alejándome de ella y abrí la puerta, sin más tiré de ella y comencemos a bajar las escaleras del burdel.

Me percaté de los lazos que ataban las cortinas que adornaban las paredes y tiré de uno de ellos, me giré con brusquedad y soltando su muñeca llevé mis manos hasta detrás de su nuca, la sentí tensarse y yo tan solo le pillé el cabello en una coleta, necesitaba que pareciera un hombre al llegar abajo.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera me percaté de que Draco, Ron, Neville y los hermanos de Ron se encontraban allí abajo todos esperándome.

Draco estaba acompañado por dos Ladys de Madame Lestrange, una poseía un cabello rojo fuego, y unos ojos marrones impresionantes, y se notaba su gran carrera en el lugar la otra portaba unos ojos azules que me recordaron tremendamente a Ginny y un cabello rubio oscuro.

Me fijé en que Draco se encontraba la mar de cómodo entre ambas chicas que le daban sus atenciones seguramente gratis, y me percaté de que trataba a una como el caballero más respetuoso y a la otra como el peor de los piratas en su mejor día.

Ron se encontraba más rojo que su cabello he intentaba huir de las atenciones de una de las Lady, mientras que Fred y George se divertían entreteniendo a dos jovencitas que allí había que no parecían tener más de quince años que abrían seguramente sido vendidas ese mismo día a Madame Lestrange lo que me dio asco.

Neville por su parte lo estaba mirando a él directamente y después a Hermes que bajaba detrás con sorpresa.

-Harry.- dijo este al verme.

Todos posaron su vista en mí cuando llegué abajo y Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo al ver a Hermes a mis espaldas.

-Un encuentro desafortunado.- dije sin más.

-¿Y supongo que debemos de volver con él?- dijo este con desden.

-Si queremos seguir con vida si.- dije sin más, y Draco me fulminó con la mirada, aunque él ya sabía quien era Hermes no que era una mujer sino que pertenecía a la realeza, le hacía la misma gracia que a mí servirle.

-Entonces lo mejor es volver cuanto antes, si me disculpan señoritas me han amargado el resto de mi existencia.- dijo este despidiéndose de ambas chicas que parecían no querer dejarlo partir.

Ron también me miró con cierta sorpresa y nos siguió por la puerta, le hice una seña a ella para que saliera antes que yo y detrás de los gemelos cuando escuché la voz de Madame Bellatrix Lestrange llamarme.

-Joven Dudley esperad un momento.- la vi detenerse y girarse pero la agarré del hombro con fuerza.

-Vete ya.- le advertí entre labios ella me miró sorprendida y yo la solté y me giré.

-¿Qué deseáis de mí Lady Lestrange?- dije respetuosamente.

Ella sonrió y recordé lo que Lord Lupin me había dicho sobre ella y lo hermosa que era esa mujer.

-Quería saber que tan satisfecho quedasteis.- se acercó a mí con cuidado y sin perder su sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que vos mejor que yo sabréis que los servicios que ofrecéis no dejan a nadie indiferente.- aunque la verdad no había terminado con lo que empecé allí arriba lo que había probado era sin duda lo mejor que había probado nunca, lástima que se tratara de ella, precisamente de ella.

-Y más si tenemos en cuenta de que disfrutasteis de una de las mejores chicas, la que estará a tú disposición siempre que la desees.- me dijo esta sonriendo.

-¿A que se deben tantas atenciones?, estoy seguro de que no es gratuito.- dije sin más me habían enseñado que nada en esta vida se da por nada, y ella me estaba ofreciendo cosas, aparentemente sin motivo.

-O hay alguien que quiere agradeceros el haberle prestado cierta ayuda, soy muy amiga de Tom Riddel y esa gatita que os ofrecí hoy era sin duda un gran trofeo para él que disfrutó hace apenas unos días.-

Me tensé estoy seguro de que ella notó el cambio en mí en el momento en que nombró a ese hombre y la miré furioso, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía por qué me enfurecía tanto, aunque solo de pensar en sus palabras la sangre me hervía, ¿qué ese hombre la había tenido de nuevo?, ¿Qué yo se la había entregado?, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿Cuánto más me odiaría ella ahora?, ¿por qué demonios me importaba?

-Dígale que fue todo un placer ayudarlo, y que espero que disfrutara de ella tanto como yo la disfruté, no se exactamente como lo hace Madame Lestrange pero es toda una joya la que ha creado.- mis ojos se fijaron en los de ella y ella retrocedió unos pasos con cierta sorpresa impresa en su rostro que yo no entendí hasta que ella murmuró:

-Le trasmitiré su mensaje Joven Dudley.- su voz sonó en un susurro al decir mi apellido pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y añadió:- Dudley, Vernon Dursley, un momento, tú no eres hijo de Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley es rubio y mucho más feo, tú no eres Dudley, tu te pareces a….- volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y yo no entendía sus reacciones y menos entendí lo que dijo después:- Potter, James Potter, y esos ojos son los de ella, no es posible, ellos están muertos ¿como demonios es posible que tú existas?-

-¿Qué esta diciendo?- ¿por qué ella conocía a mis padres?, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?, ¿cómo sabía ella de ellos?

-Eres un Potter no hay duda, y mi señor no lo sabe.- me miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca y parecía no percatarse de que yo la estaba escuchando:- debo decírselo cuanto antes, debo de informarle que hay uno vivo, he de informarle que ella no es su único peligro.-

-¿De que demonios esta hablando?- le dije mientras la agarraba y la obligaba a mirarme directamente.

-Harry ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- el escuchar la voz de Sirius en ese lugar me desconcertó, solté a Lestrange pero esta pareció aun más sorprendida que antes al ver a Sirius, y mirándonos a uno y a otro dijo:

-¿Tú?, debería de haberlo supuesto, mi primo metido en todo esto, lo sabías y no dijiste nada, y lo más seguro es que Lord Lupin también este en el ajo, un Potter con vida, y mi señor solo se preocupa por la gatita Granger.-

-¿Qué demonios dice esta mujer Sirius?, ¿Cómo sabe ella de mis padres?-

-¿Tus padres?- dijo la mujer:- su hijo, el único heredero de verdad entonces.- las mujeres de alrededor no entendían nada al igual que yo pero Sirius si que parecía entender lo que Lestrange decía por que se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.

-Te vienes conmigo Bella.- dijo este y sin más la agarró con fuerza de la mano y tiró de ella:- andando Harry nos marchamos.-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- exigí saber y ella me miró de nuevo y rió:

-No lo sabe, no me digas que no lo sabe o esto es buenísimo.- dijo ella mientras reía y era arrastrada fuera del burdel por Sirius que gruñía furioso.

Yo los seguí sin entender nada, y me di cuenta de que los otros ya deberían de haber llegado al barco y por eso Sirius se encontraba allí, él había ido a buscarme al no llegar con los demás.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- dije.

-En el barco, Hermes también, me dijo Draco que tú lo encontraste.- asentí y dije:

-En el burdel.- dije sin más y Sirius detuvo sus pasos un momento para mirarme, cuando buscó mis ojos yo los esquivé pero me di cuenta de que me había entendido y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?- escuché que ella decía, y vi como Sirius apretaba con fuerza la mano de ella furioso y me miraba con ciertas preguntas y enfadado tan solo aparté la vista y di un paso hacía atrás.

-No me lo puedo creer, es tan solo una niña prácticamente.- lo escuché murmurar y me di cuenta de que no me hablaba a mí si no a ella.

-Te equivocas primo, no son niñas a partir de cierta edad son toda una fuente de dinero.- sonrió como si nada.

-Ella es una reina, como demonios se te ocurrió.- dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Por favor es mujer, y además, ella no es mi reina, y si no me equivoco tampoco tuya.- dijo esta mirándome.

-Tiene diecisiete años Bella, ¿en que demonios te has convertido?-

-¿Y tu me lo preguntas?, ¿por quien crees que es todo esto?, no te recuerdo ayudándome primo cuando te lo solicité, ahora no esperes nada de mí.- y le escupió a la cara, yo no entendía nada de nada, al parecer esos dos tenían una historia pasada, y además eran familia, y yo no sabía que pintaba en sus conversaciones, y mucho menos por que ella conocía a mis padres o de que demonios no estaba enterado o era heredero.

No dijeron nada más en el camino de vuelta al barco, pero ella parecía estar furiosa, y cuando los tres subimos al barco nos recibió Ojoloco acompañado de Severus.

-Albus te busca Harry.- dijo Ojoloco.

-Eso tendrá que esperar tenemos problemas.- dijo Sirius he hizo avanzar a Bella delante de él empujándola.

-Vaya al parecer hoy se trata de encuentros Sev.- dijo esta y Snape la miró con sorpresa era la primera vez que veía alguna expresión en él.

-Bella.- dijo este sin más.

-Veo que habéis vuelto eso esta bien, Harry debo hablar contigo un momento tú y Hermes acompañarme.- Albus apareció en cubierta y Hermes dio unos pasos para acercarse y entonces vio a Bellatrix en el barco.

-No es posible.- la escuché decir a ella mientras que Lestrange solo miraba al anciano que estaba en la puerta que daba a los camerinos.

-Albus antes deberías de saber que….- escuché que comenzaba a decir Sirius acercando a la mujer hacía él.

-El viejo Albus Dumbledore como no.- dijo ella sin más y después sentenció:- el mayor cargo de los reinos detrás de todo, un Potter con vida, y la única gatita Granger con vida disfrazada de hombre en el barco de su legitimo abuelo, esto cada vez se pone más interesante.-

Albus Dumbledore miró a Bellatrix Lestrange mientras que yo solo podía escuchar las palabras de ella una y otra vez, "su legítimo abuelo", "mayor cargo de todos los reinos"

-¿Qué demonios…?- comencé a decir mientras que Sirius me miraba cortando todo lo que fuera a decir y el silencio se hacía presente en la cubierta del barco.

-Bueno ya esta todo aclarado entonces, Harry, Hermes entrad en el camerino ahora hablaré con ustedes dos, Sirius encierra a Bella y Severus, Ojoloco acompañadnos.-

¿Ya esta todo aclarado?, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso?, sin entender nada entré a donde los camerinos seguro de que este día no se iba a terminar nunca, y lleno de dudas y preguntas.

Lady Granger me siguió al camerino que Sirius y Albus ocupaban y yo sinceramente no me atreví a mirarla en ese momento.

Albus entró detrás de nosotros en el camerino y cerró la puerta tras de si, se colocó detrás de la mesa que estaba en este y nos miró a ambos.

-¿Se puede saber por que te marchaste?- dijo enfadado mirando a Granger.

-Yo no me marché.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?, llevo buscándote casi tres semanas, a partir de ahora dormirás en el camerino de las señoritas Lovegood y Weasley, y no volverás a estar sola, quiero que me digas donde estabas.- ella no contesto y parecía furiosa lo miraba realmente enfadada y fui yo el que le contesto:

-Estaba en el burdel.- dije sin más y este me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- me dijo mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo, yo aparté la mirada de la de él pues seguía aun con la camisa abierta ya que no tenía forma de cerrarla.

-La encontré allí.- dije sin más y ella me miró furiosa.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo este y miró a la chica que lo miraba enfadada y desafiante:- ¿cómo demonios has llegado allí?-

-No estaba allí por voluntad propia, fue en la maldita batalla que me capturaron.- dijo esta enfadada.

-¿Quién demonios te reconoció en ese barco?-

-Quien más el capitán.- dijo ella mirándolo furiosa.

-Lord Voldemort.- dije yo sin más y extrañado.

-Tom Riddel hijo.- dijo ella con odio, y mirándome, abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendido y entendiendo al fin esa acusación de que yo la había entregado a Riddel, el rostro del capitán de "_La Mortia_", cuando la vio a ella a mi lado me vino a la mente como un puñal, me dejé caer en la silla de detrás de mí completamente helado, yo mismo la había entregado a ese miserable, y lo peor es que por las palabras de Lestrange ese maldito la había vuelto a hacer suya hacía apenas unos días, me enfurecí como nunca antes lo había hecho y no entendía el motivo de sentirme así.

Ella me miró extrañada por mi reacción y Albus le aclaró:

-Lo sabe todo.-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo ella furiosa y mirando a Albus enfadada:- tú no eres quien para decir nada, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?-

-Creo que ya sabes quien soy Hermione, y esta clarísimo que si que me importa lo que te pase, ahora quiero que me digas que demonios te han hecho allí.- estaba enfadado y estaba seguro de que él mismo impartiría venganza por lo que le hubiesen hecho a ella, a pesar de que sentía que yo lo haría mucho antes que él, o al menos Tom Riddel sabría quien era yo y ni que decir de Lestrange por permitir eso.

-Me da igual quien digas ser o quien seas, no eres quien para decirle a este despreciable e inútil nada de mi vida, ya bastante que sabe que soy mujer como para que encima le cuentes cosas que no le incumben.-

-Deja ya eso y dime que demonios te han hecho Hermione.-

-¿Qué CREES QUE PUEDEN HABERME HECHO?- gritó ella frustrada mientras lo miraba.

-No es posible que…- Albus se detuvo a mitad de la frase y dio la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a ella, ella se apartó de él con rapidez y yo me levanté de la silla donde me encontraba sin saber que pintaba allí, no quería estar presente ante todo eso ese no era mi lugar.

-No me toques.- la escuché decir y Albus se detuvo en seco.

-¿Él te volvió a …?- la vi sonreír con cierta angustia y dijo:

-No solo él.- yo eso ya lo sabía, pero escuchárselo decir me hizo sentirme aun peor, y más el saber que yo mismo la había besado hacía a penas unos momentos, y me había valido de falsas palabras para asustarla sin acordarme de lo que ella había pasado no solo a los doce años, sino hacía apenas unos días había tenido que revivir, apreté mis puños con fuerza furioso y sentí que deseaba herirme a mi mismo.

Albus me contempló a mí un momento y lo vi enfurecerse por unos momentos y me dijo:

-Harry mas te vale que no se te haya ocurrido…- lo miré enfadado ante sus palabras pero no pude evitar enrojecer un poco al recordar que si que la había besado, ella me miró a mi y a Albus y este nos miró a ambos cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron pues a la vez apartemos la mirada uno del otro.

-No me puedo creer que si quiera pienses que podría llegar a hacer eso.- dije sin más y apretando los puños.

-Ja, ni que te hubiese dejado.- dijo esta enfadada.

-¿Acaso si que te dejaste con él?- le dije furioso mirándola, y me di cuenta de que había metido la pata se acercó tan rápido a mí que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y me cruzó la cara de una bofetada las gafas que Albus me había hecho cayeron al suelo y yo agarré su muñeca con fuerza cuando su mano quedó en el aire la acerqué a mí lo que pude.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que te arrepentirás.- ella tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro pero aun así parecía sentir dolor por algo, me fijé en su muñeca y bajé la camisa para descubrir que allí tenía unas vendas de las que no me había percatado antes cuando estábamos en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dije al ver que las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Lo mucho que me deje.- dijo sin más soltando su mano de las mías, Albus cogió ahora sus muñecas y las miró.

-¿Esto lo hizo él?-

Ella apartó su mirada y Albus volvió a mirarla le abrió la camisa por el cuello y descubrió las marcas de este, y yo entendí que esas no eran las marcas antiguas que creía sino que eran más recientes de lo que esperaba.

-Maldito miserable.- dijo este mientras repasaba las marcas en el cuello de ella la vi gemir de dolor cuando Albus le retiró el cabello un poco y descubrió una marca en el cuello.

-Mi pequeña.- susurró Albus y ella tan solo se mordió el labio inferior vi como Albus la abrazaba como queriéndola proteger de todo, exactamente como yo me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ante lo que acababa de pensar y sin más salí de allí, llegué a mi camerino lo más rápido que pude, y cerré la puerta con furia.

Me dejé resbalar por la puerta y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza enredando mis cabellos en mis dedos mientras me tiraba de este.

No era posible, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo demonios era posible que quisiera proteger a quien más ansiaba matar?

……………………………………………&…………………………………………..

Salí del camerino con cuidado ya que no quería que Sirius o Albus se percataran de que me estaba marchando a cubierta.

Al final Albus había decidido que durmiera en su camerino debido a que si lo hacía con Weasley y Lovegood todos podrían sospechar sobre mí, pues no era muy normal que un hombre durmiera en el mismo camerino que dos chicas jóvenes de su edad.

Y era más que obvio que con Potter y Weasley tampoco podía dormir.

Caminé con cuidado por el pasillo a oscuras, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir, y lo cierto es que estaba segura de que me costaría mucho poder volverlo a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Comencé a subir por las escaleras en el momento en que me cogieron por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- de nuevo sentí mi sangre hervir y me giré furiosa.

-Suéltame no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti.- dije sin más y me deshice de su agarre.

-¿Vas a cubierta?-

-Si es allí a donde tú vas no, no quiero tenerte cerca.- dije sin más mirándolo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Entonces puedes estar tranquila, pienso igual a ti.- se giró y caminó por el pasillo para alejarse de mí.

Yo subí las escaleras que me quedaban por subir y salí a cubierta, lo odiaba, y cada día lo odiaba más.

Me senté en una de las maderas para poder observar el mar en la noche, y me abracé con fuerza, las noches para mí se habían convertido en una tortura por culpa de ese miserable de Tom, y el solo pensar en que fue gracias a él que pude escapar de eso me hacía enfurecer.

Potter por que ahora estaba segura de que ese era su apellido, me había sacado del burdel y de volverme a encontrar con Tom de nuevo como me había prometido, y no solo eso, el recordarlo a él me había salvado de notarlo a él cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos recordando que sino hubiese visto el verde de las sabanas todo sería peor.

Llevé mi mano a mis labios al recordar como Tom había besado mis labios hacía dos días, había sido el último en besarme pues después de estar con él Lestrange había tenido que curar mis heridas, y esa noche sería el siguiente después de Tom.

Abrí los ojos al rozar la herida que tenía en el labio, no, no había sido él el último en besarme.

Recordé en ese preciso momento, que no había sido Riddel el último sino Potter, y me sorprendí a mi misma al recordar que no solo él me había besado a mí, sino que yo le había respondido.

Recordaba perfectamente el empiece de todo eso, y había sido como siempre un duelo entre nosotros, había comenzado como todo con un desafío, uno que yo había ganado al principio, y que cuando él me había agarrado por la nuca y me había vuelto a besar él había vencido.

Un nuevo empate, un nuevo desafío de él y que yo había respondido como siempre, me percaté en ese momento que era la primera vez que yo besaba a alguien en realidad.

Muchos me habían besado, pero ninguno había conseguido que yo respondiera, de nuevo Potter sacaba algo más que otros de mí, apreté mi mano y entonces recordé como yo misma había apretado su mano en el momento en que nos habíamos besado por segunda vez, en el momento en que mi cuerpo había querido por completo pegarse al de él, haciendo que yo cerrará mi mano apretando la suya y gimiera con frustración por sentirme vencida por él.

Negué con fuerza sin entender nada, ¿qué demonios había hecho Lestrange conmigo?

En ese momento recordé que podía averiguarlo, ella se encontraba en el mismo barco que yo, me levanté dispuesta a ir a su encuentro, ella estaba en los calabozos, tendría que ir con cuidado, pues estos estaban un poco más haya de los camerinos.

Con cuidado y recordando bien cada tabla que chirriaba del barco caminé hacía las puertas de las bodegas al final del todo.

Abrí todas las puertas con cuidado primero las que daban a los camerinos y después la de más al fondo que daba a las bodegas, bajé los pocos escalones que allí había, y estaba por llegar a donde podría ver la única celda que allí había cuando escuché la voz furiosa de Potter allí, me pegué a la pared con sorpresa, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí?

-CALLATE.- escuche que él gritaba.

-O venga Potter, es más que evidente que es lo que te pasa.-

-Dime que demonios le hiciste.- dijo este sin más, yo me acerqué un poco más y me coloqué de forma que podía ver perfectamente a ambos, Potter estaba dentro de la celda y miraba a Lestrange furioso, estaba de pie y apretando los puños, ella sonreía abiertamente y lo miraba divertida y me di cuenta de que con cierto deseo.

-Ya te lo dije Potter, todos tienen un punto débil, no me fue difícil encontrar el suyo, es más tardé muy poco creo que solo dos días en encontrarlo.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo este sin entender, la vi caminar hasta él mientras sonreía y le decía.

-O Potter no pienso contestar a nada más sin recibir algo a cambio.- él se apartó de ella con rapidez y le dijo:

-No te me acerques, yo no soy uno de los tuyos.- dijo sin más.

-O que ingenuo eres, pues bien que la gatita si que te interesa.-

-No se de que me estas hablando.- dijo este sin más y ella se rió abiertamente.

-O venga ya Potter, os vi a ambos, y créeme ella no se comportó así con Tom.-

-No lo nombres en mi presencia.- lo escuché decirle furioso.

-Vaya, Vaya, todo un Potter sin duda.-

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis padres?- dijo él ahora curioso, y me di cuenta de que Lestrange acababa de engatusarlo eso me hizo sentirme furiosa.

-¿Qué que se yo de tus padres?, nadie te ha dicho que éramos amigos de pequeños Potter.- dijo ella.

-Lord Lupin.- dijo este en un susurro, ella se le acercó y vi como ponía sus manos en el pecho de él yo apreté con fuerza mis puños, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿y el muy estupido que no se daba cuenta?

-Así que si que te han hablado de mí, eso esta bien, y bueno podría decirse que Lord Lupin y yo, nos conocemos muy bien.- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis padres?- dijo este ahora mirándola directamente.

-Se muchas cosas Potter, pero quiero algo a cambio de esa información.- llevó su mano hacía la nuca de él acercándolo a sus labios pero sin besarlo aun.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo este intentando separarse y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ella tan solo lo sujetó con fuerza y le dijo:

-Quiero que me beses como la besaste a ella Potter, y te diré lo que quieras.- abrí los ojos sorprendida ante esa petición y vi como él también la miraba sorprendido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- intentó separarse, pero Lestrange lo empujó contra los barrotes y le susurro.

-Venga Potter, cuando la besaste la primera vez, hay ambos erais vosotros, y quiero eso mismo, quiero ese fuego.-

-Nos estabas espiando.- dijo este mirándola sorprendido.

-Si, lo cierto es que quería ver como respondía ella, y si había acertado contigo, pero tú resultas igual a tu padre, demasiado difícil.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Qué tanto sabes tú de mi padre?-

-Mucho querido, bésame como a ella y te aseguro que te puedo abrir puertas que desconoces.-

-Yo no la bese de ninguna forma especial.- dijo este sin más y me fije en como ella sonreía y le decía:

-Si ella es puro fuego también, y parece que solo contigo despierta, sabes eso no le gustará a Tom créeme, él intentó por todos los medios que ella respondiera Potter, pero no lo consiguió sin embargo bastó verte unos segundos para que toda ella reaccionara, Tom tubo que herirla en bastantes lugares y hasta tubo que hacer uso de un cuchillo para que ella no se resistier…- no terminó de hablar por que Potter la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared con furia, la apresó contra esta y le dijo:

-Detente o te juro que no podrás volver a abrir la boca.- sonaba tan furioso que yo me estremecí, ella rió abiertamente y la vi llevar sus manos hasta apretarlo a él contra ella y le dijo:

-Solo podrás callarme de una forma Potter, tal vez dos pero se que no me matarás así que te quedan solo dos salidas, o me callas con tus labios igual a ella y obtienes lo que deseas o ambos nos quedamos con las ganas, mientras tanto estoy segura de que te encantará saber que la tubo atada contra los barrotes de la cama y que la recorrió por completo con sus manos, y que los mismos labios que tú besaste él los sabo…- con un gruñido de frustración el muy imbecil calló a Lestrange besándola con furia, la vi enredar sus manos en el cabello de él y apretarse contra su cuerpo, y sentí que me enfurecía hasta lo indecible, al verla disfrutar tanto de eso.

Potter la besaba enfadado y estaba segura de que no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba haciendo, pues apretaba los puños contra la pared sin siquiera tocarla mientras ella por el contrario disfrutaba del beso como nadie.

Cuando se separó de ella, esta sonreía abiertamente y tenía la respiración agitada:

-Todo un Potter sin duda, y es obvio que la sangre de los Evans también corre por tus venas, no me extraña que a ella le gustes tanto.- dijo sin más.

-¿De que estas hablando ahora?- dijo este frustrado.

-Potter ella era completamente ella al principio, te besó por que quiso.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ella estaba completamente ida, y quiero que me digas que es lo que le hiciste.-

-Yo nada, fuiste tú recuerdas el pinchazo que te di, en el momento en que ella se acercó a tú cuello Potter fue cuando cambió, antes era ella misma.- dijo esta y se apretó de nuevo a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué al principio me beso por que quería?-

-Al principio fuiste tú el hechizado Potter.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Yo?- dijo este sin entender.

-Si, ¿acaso no recuerdas el olor a Vainilla?- le dijo en un susurro y la vi acercar su muñeca a él con una sonrisa.

-Vainilla.- murmuró él y ella tan solo sonrió.

-Siendo hijo de quien eres no me extraña en nada, Evans adoraba esa flor.- y vi como ella lo besaba mientras el muy imbecil se dejaba hacer.

Me asomé y me di cuenta de que Potter parecía no estar en sus cabales y verla a ella disfrutar así me enfureció, salí de donde me encontraba y me planté antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Potter?- tiré de Lestrange separándolos, y ella tan solo sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Lady Granger, que sorpresa.- Potter negó con la cabeza y al verme dijo:

-¿Qué pintas tú aquí?- lo miré furiosa y Lestrange dijo:

-Contemplar como nos divertíamos.- Potter la miró un momento y al ver que ella sonreía abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No puede ser.-

-O si, te dije que ya sabía muy bien cual era tú punto.- los miré a ambos sin entender y dije:

-Más te vale largarte de aquí Potter o haré a Albus participe de todo esto.-

-¿Así que la gatita también siente celos?- dijo Lestrange detrás de mí.

-Lo único que siento es asco, créeme que este haciendo esto es solo por mis intereses.- dije sin más y salí de allí furiosa, ese maldito cretino se había dejado engatusar por Lestrange.

¿Y a mi que demonios me importaba eso?, ¿por qué demonios me importaba que la hubiese besado?, subí los pocos escalones con rapidez y seguí mi camino dispuesta a alejarme cuanto antes de ellos dos, estaba furiosa y no entendía el maldito motivo lo que me enfurecía aun más.

-No te iras tan rápido.- sentí como me agarraba de la mano y yo me giré furiosa a mirarlo, ¿cómo demonios me había alcanzado?

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije furiosa e intentando soltarme.

-¿Qué demonios escuchaste?- me dijo él acercándose a mí y apretando mi mano para no soltarme.

-Eso es algo que me reservaré, al menos ahora ya si se que eres Potter.- dije sin más, él tan solo frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es ningún secreto todo el mundo lo sabe.- dijo este sin más.

-No, no todo el mundo sino ¿por qué hay gente que te llama Dudley?- dije sin más.

-Eso no te incumbe.- dijo este aunque parecía también enfadado por ese echo.

-Suéltame el sentirte me da asco y verte ganas de vomitar.- dije sin más tirando de mi mano intentando soltarme, lo cierto es que lo que me daba asco era saber que Lestrange acababa de estar tocándolo hacía unos segundos.

-Tú fuiste la que me siguió.- dijo él enfadado.

-Más quisieras, yo solo fui a acabar un pendiente, pero al parecer tú estabas muy entretenido con este en cuestión.- dijo con desprecio.

-Lo que yo estuviera haciendo no es de tú incumbencia, y te recuerdo que Lestrange no puede ser asesinada, Albus dejó muy claro que la necesita.- dijo este sin más.

-Seguro que eso para ti es toda una gran ventaja, algo que disfrutar, era obvio que eras uno más de sus hombres, un maldito despreciable…- iba a continuar con mis insultos cuando él me agarró con fuerza y acabe contra la pared del fondo, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba oscuro pero sabía que al final de ese pasillo se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta y a lo largo de ese pasillo las puertas que daban a los camerinos.

-Deja ya de insultarme, no me conoces en nada, y no toleraré que una maldita asesina como tú siga insultándome de esa forma, por que sino recuerdo mal, eras tú la que ofrecía sus servicios no yo.- dijo este mientras me miraba a los ojos, enfadada por lo que acababa de decirme conseguí soltarme de su agarre y lo golpeé con fuerza en la cara.

Él me volvió a agarrar mientras me volvía a mirar enfadado.

-Ahora me golpeas, solo digo la verdad así que no se de que te enfureces tanto.-

-Maldito cretino, te juro que te mataré, acabaré con tu miserable vida…-

-Si , si eso ya me lo se muy de memoria.- me dijo este y me enfurecí más aun, era un maldito engreído y se burlaba de mi una y otra vez, me enfurecía el tan solo saber que no me tomaba en serio, que parecía estar aburrido de mí, era como si ya no importase nada de nada.

Completamente enfadada me solté como pude y alcancé su propio puñal pues yo el mío no lo llevaba encima, y así además lo desarmaba a él.

Le coloqué el puñal en el cuello con fuerza y su sonrisa desapareció en ese momento de su rostro, ahora era yo la que sonreía mientras él miraba de reojo el puñal y después a mí, la situación no era la mejor, y estoy segura de que nada favorable para mí si no sabía aprovechar cada segundo, pues seguía estando entre él y la pared, sus manos ahora estaban cada una a cada lado de su cuerpo completamente parado.

-Pero seguro que no has estado tan cerca como lo estas ahora.- le sisee por lo bajo sumamente furiosa.

Sus ojos alcanzaron los míos y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, brillaban intensamente como cuando estábamos en la habitación, su verde esmeralda resplandecía en el pasillo y acercando más su cuello al puñal susurro.

-Hazlo, acaba ya con esto, termínalo.- y nunca antes me había congelado como lo hice en ese momento, nunca antes había echo lo que hice en ese momento, y mucho menos encontré un sentido a mi acción tan solo me dejé llevar por algo que no entendía.

Cerré un segundo los ojos, un maldito segundo, y la imagen de Lestrange me vino a la mente, solo eso basto para que mis acciones dejaran de ser mías y me dejará llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, y de un segundo a otro el cuchillo reposaba en el suelo

Y yo me encontraba atrayendo a Potter contra mí, para borrar todo rastro de Lestrange de él.

………………………………………&…………………………………………..

No podía dormir, desde que Hermes Granger, había vuelto al barco no podía dormir, era frustrante saber que tendría que algún día jurar lealtad a ese miserable, o simplemente ser un maldito traidor por la eternidad, lo único que me consolaba era saber que por lo visto no sería el único, Potter, y seguramente Black acabarían por unirse a mí.

Ahora mismo me encontraba pensando en todo lo que sería nuestras vidas si lo que fuera que Albus quería llevar a cabo con ese heredero al trono se llevara a buen puerto.

No estaba muy seguro de que pintaba yo en todo esto, pero no era un amigo de Tom Riddel, nunca me había caído bien el padre, y el hijo por lo que se rumoreaba era peor que el padre, y yo mismo había sido testigo de lo que Hermes era capaz de llevar acabo, ¿a qué nos podía llevar un rey que era un asesino?, por que no había nada que definiera a ese chico de otra forma, era frío, calculador, no tenía escrúpulos, y no estaba muy seguro de que supiera algo sobre lo que era justo o no, o sobre el honor de las personas, de echo creía que carecía de todo lo que no fuera venganza y deseos de llevarlas a cabo.

Cerré el libro que había estado intentando leer de un golpe, y miré a donde se encontraban ambas chicas de nuestro barco, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

Ambas chicas al parecer no podían dormir al igual que yo, y hacía ya un buen rato que ambas se encontraban conversando, donde el timón, sumadas en lo que parecía el cielo nocturno y alguna que otra palabra esporádica.

Yo desde mi posición las veía a ambas pero sabía que ninguna se había percatado de que yo estaba despierto, ni de la pequeña vela que me alumbraba para leer en ese lugar a estas horas.

Me levanté, necesitaba ir a ver a Potter tenía algunas cosas que hablar con él, y lo cierto es que no estaba de animo para seguir observando a la obsesión de uno de los pelirrojos precisamente el que peor me caía de todos ellos, exceptuando claro esta a su hermana, que lo sobrepasaba en indeseable e insoportable, pero me tocaba cargar con ellos si quería seguir en donde estaba, al menos era un mal aguantable por ahora, lo único bueno es que no existían ansias asesinas ni venganzas pendientes que me ataran a ellos con el hilo de la muerte de por medio como le sucedía a Potter con su futuro rey.

Cogí la vela la cual ya estaba casi agotada por lo que su luz era muy tenue, y caminé hasta donde los camerinos.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras con cuidado y sin hacer ruido pues no quería que Albus o alguno de los otros se despertara y me dijeran algo, además lo que quería hablar con Potter no debía de saberlo nadie al menos por ahora.

Escuché un ruido de algo caer y unos segundos después algo que golpeaba contra una de las paredes, me percaté que el ruido venía del fondo, achiqué los ojos para intentar ver algo, y pude notar que había dos personas al fondo del pasillo.

Ambos muy juntos y contra una de las paredes, fruncí un poco el ceño pues reconocí el cabello de Potter enseguida, sonreí con picardía así que el niño ya se estaba iniciando, todo un logro para él.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quien sería la afortunada de nuestras dos damiselas a bordo, caminé unos pasos y decidí apagar la vela me quedé quieto unos momentos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que allí había no quería ser indiscreto e interrumpir, a Lovegood o Weasle…. Un momento, ambas chicas se encontraban en cubierta hablando entre ellas, y que yo supiera no había ni una sola mujer más en el barco salvo Lestrange, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso Potter había ido donde esa mujer?

Vale que debía iniciarse, ¿pero no podía encontrar a nadie mejor?

-Esto no quedará así.- escuché que le susurraba quien fuera, y miré más detenidamente, mis ojos siempre habían sido buenos en la oscuridad, por lo que pude distinguir como él tiraba de una cinta del pelo que llevaba la otra persona y un cabello castaño un poco largo quedaba suelto.

La cinta quedó relegada al suelo mientras él se acercaba más a esta persona desconocida para mí y le decía:

-Lo se.- ambos se juntaron de nuevo, como si no hubiera un mañana, ambos parecían desesperados por tocarse, él comenzó a sacar la camisa de la otra persona, dejándome sin ninguna duda de que era una mujer, mientras que ella revolvía sus cabellos, y bajaba sus manos hacía la camisa de él para tocar su piel.

Parecía una batalla que ninguno quería perder, una batalla en la que ambos querían tener el control de todo y a la vez dejarse rendir ante el otro.

Lo cierto es que Potter había encontrado todo fuego para su primera experiencia, y él no parecía quedarse atrás, lo único que yo me preguntaba era ¿Quién demonios es esta chica?, pues no era tampoco Lestrange.

-Acabaré contigo.- susurró de nuevo ella, mientras que Potter ahora la besaba en el cuello con sumo cuidado, como queriendo hacer una cura a algo que allí se encontraba.

-Y yo contigo.- murmuró él entre besos, yo sonreí de medio lado, que ingenuos eran ambos, si pensaban que de verdad eso pasaría alguna vez, lo cierto es que deseaba saber quien era esa fierecilla, sería productivo para Potter y una buena distracción para que no acabase muerto o matando a ese heredero de pacotilla, ¿cómo la abría colado en el barco sin que nadie lo supiera?

De nuevo juntaron sus bocas en un beso hambriento por parte de ambos y lleno de deseo contenido, y juro que no me dio un infarto en ese momento por que no tenía tiempo de esconderme lo suficientemente rápido para no ser descubierto cuando la puerta del camerino de Potter fue abierta, apenas tuve unos segundos de colocarme contra la pared para no ser descubierto.

-¿Harry andas por ahí?- la voz del Weasley los hizo separarse con suma rapidez, me percaté de que se miraban con suma sorpresa y se quedaban como idos, la chica lo miraba como horrorizada y él parecía aun más asustado que ella.

-Oh mierda.- escuché que él susurraba mientras que ella cogía con rapidez el lazo del suelo y corría hacía la cubierta con rapidez mientras se ajustaba la camisa.

Pasó por delante de mí con rapidez y ni si quiera me vio lo que agradecí.

El Weasley al no recibir respuesta se metió dentro de la habitación de nuevo, y yo miré a Potter que seguía estático mirando a donde antes estaba la chica, yo me decidí a acercarme para darle la enhorabuena por la elección cuando lo vi caer de rodillas al suelo y tirarse del pelo con fuerza parecía sumamente desesperado y eso me sorprendió, era como si se hubiera vuelto loco de un momento a otro comenzó a murmurar.

-Oh dios ¿que demonios es esto?, esto no puede ser, ¿que estoy haciendo?- estaba apunto de hablar y explicarle lo que el pobre parecía no entender, que estaba sumamente enloquecido por esa mujer cuando me quedé helado en el lugar y dejé caer el porta velas que aun llevaba en mis manos tras escucharlo decir:- es la maldita asesina de mi madre, ¿qué me esta pasando?- cerré mis puños enfurecido tras escuchar esas palabras, y él levantó la vista hacía mí descubriendo mi presencia al fin.

-Malfoy.- dijo este sin más, mirándome desde su miserable posición arrodillada, con los ojos con lágrimas y el pelo totalmente desordenado no solo por lo que esa mujer ahora ya conocida para mí como Hermes le había hecho sino por los propios tirones de él tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hacía apenas unos momentos.

Caminé hasta él lo más tranquilo que pude, y al llegar a su altura, le propiné un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, este cayó hacía atrás, el labio comenzó a sangrarle, pero no apartó sus ojos de mí, no estaba sorprendido, parecía más bien suplicante.

-¿Qué demonios haces Potter?- le recriminé entre labios furioso, y él tan solo negó sin dejar de mirarme y susurró:

-Necesito ayuda, no se que me esta pasando, Malfoy me estoy volviendo loco.-

Bajó su mirada a su mano derecha la cual acababa de limpiar la sangre que yo mismo acababa de hacerle, y le extendí mi mano, ¿Qué si necesitaba ayuda?, si que la necesitaba, y mucha, tendría que hablar con ese miserable de Weasley, pues tendría que tener ayuda con esto, ¿cómo demonios este imbecil había acabado enamorado de la asesina de su madre?, ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego para no darse cuenta de que le pasaba?, ¿y como demonios haría para que nunca se diera cuenta de ello­?

Pues ya no solo estaba el hecho de que era la asesina de su madre, que se odiaban y se deseaban de forma casi desesperante, sino además que ella era la reina y Potter un pirata.

Había un montón de cosas a tener en cuenta y el hecho de que era una mujer ahora me aclaraba la sumisión de Potter que antes no entendía, si era una maldita mujer Potter tendría ciertos reparos a la hora de matarla, si hubiera sido un hombre a este no le habría importado matarlo así su vida le fuera en ello, pero el que fuera una mujer lo cambiaba todo.

Y más ahora que ella había conseguido engatusarlo en sus redes, ¿Qué estaría tramando ella?, ¿qué demonios haría yo para ayudar a este imbecil?, ¿lo sabrían muchos más en el barco?, no creo, de echo creo que soy el único que sabe de esta situación con ellos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Albus y los otros si deben saber que es mujer, pero no lo que esta pasando con Harry, ahora lo único que me tenía que preocupar a mí era mantener a Potter alejado de esa mujer cuanto más mejor y sobre todo no dejarlo darse cuenta de que deseaba a la mujer que destrozó su vida, por que si de algo no tenía ninguna duda, era de que la deseaba aunque estaba por pensar que esto iba más haya del deseo cosa que rezaría por que no fuera verdad.

……………………………………………&…………………………………………..

Luna Lovegood, guapa, inteligente, sin familia, decidida, realmente valiente, buena en huidas, y con las armas, locamente enamorada de mi hermano Ron de una forma que es imposible de disimular, soñadora como la que más, y sumamente misteriosa, sino fuera por que estaba segura diría que Albus y ella son familia, pues ambos tiene ese aro de misterio a su alrededor, ambos parecían darse cuenta de cosas que nadie más podía ver, o intuir antes que nadie, y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

Sin necesidad de que yo le aclarase nada, ella sola se había dado cuenta de que Hermes no era un chico, y me lo había dicho a mí, pues ella estaba segura de que yo lo sabía.

También me había dicho que si alguna vez Harry le pidiese que fuera ella quien llevase la venganza en su nombre a cabo por el hecho de que Hermes era una mujer, ella con los ojos cerrados asentiría y cumpliría con el cargo.

Al principio eso me había dado un poco de miedo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Luna solo lo decía para hacerme entender que no era una amiga de Hermes y que no lo sería tan fácilmente, claro que nadie le debía a Hermes nada, excepto yo, y por eso ella sabía que solo yo era su única amiga de verdad.

Ahora nos encontrábamos ambas en donde el timón, Luna se había levantado al no poder dormir, diciendo que el que Hermes hubiera vuelto iba a traer más y más problemas, cosa que no dudaba y más ahora que Albus había decidido que ella durmiera en su camerino.

Harry había sido el que la había localizado, juro que eso fue toda una sorpresa, no se donde demonios la encontró, pero nunca pensé que él sería quien la trajera la verdad, pero bueno eso ahora daba igual lo importante es que ella estaba bien, y al parecer estaba contenta de estar de vuelta con nosotros.

-Debes de hablar con Hermes.- escuché que me decía Luna de improvisto.

La miré mientras ella seguía mirando las estrellas del cielo y le dije:

-¿De que?-

-De Harry.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Qué con él?, últimamente parece tranquilo.- dije sin más.

-Si, pero me refiero a su forma de mirarlo, no creo que un chico mirase a Harry como él lo hace.- dijo esta sin mirarme si quiera, yo fruncí el ceño, no me había fijado mucho en lo que Hermes hacía, pero no había visto mucho cambio en la mirada de este a Harry, siempre había odio impreso en sus ojos, así que no entendí lo que esta me estaba diciendo.

-No se que quieres decir Lu…- mi frase se vio interrumpida cuando ambas escuchemos como la puerta que daba a los camerinos era abierta nos fijemos en quien salía de allí y me quedé un poco helada al ver a Hermes, no por verlo en si, sino por que estaba claro que quien la viese se daría cuenta enseguida de que era una mujer, su cabello estaba suelto, su camisa fuera de lugar, y no llevaba las vendas que deberían de cubrir sus pechos eso después de todo no era tan extraño pues yo sabía que se lo solía quitar por las noches por que le molestaba pero salir así de los camerinos era sumamente peligroso.

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?- murmuré entre dientes, Luna se bajó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se había dejado caer, y se encontraba creo que abrazada a sus rodillas.

La seguí, pues no sabía que querría Luna con ella ahora.

Ambas llegamos hasta donde se encontraba esta y ella me miró solo a mí, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parecía como ida, era la primera vez que la veía llorar desde que la conocía y fue todo un choque.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- le dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

Ella negó con fuerza y comenzó a susurrar:

-No lo se, no se que me ha hecho esa mujer, me estoy volviendo loca, Ginny ella me ha hecho algo estoy segura.- decía en susurros.

-¿Quién?- le dije mientras no la entendía, ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza pero no dejaban de salir.

-Ella me obligo a sentirlos, pero llegaba un momento en que yo no recordaba nada, solo me bastaba ver ese color y ya no recordaba nada, me despertaba como si nada en una cama sola, sin recordar nada más que el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que hacer pagar lo que fuese que hubiese echo, pero no recordaba lo que me habían hecho, él era mi salvación lo se, ese miserable y su color eran mi salvación en esos momentos, pero con él fue diferente, con él si lo sentí, si recuerdo lo que me hizo, recuerdo cada caricia cada roce, y beso que ese despreciable me dio en su momento…-

-¿De que estas hablando Hermione?- le dije sin entender nada.

-Tom, él me volvió a coger, él me hizo suya de nuevo, ese asqueroso me volvió a besar, me volvió a golpear, y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, él me tocó y me acarició por todas partes, y solo cuando vi las sabanas el color de las malditas sabanas y me acordé de él pude escapar de Tom, solo hay, pude huir al fin, ¿por qué él?, ¿Por qué ese color?-

Yo sabía que me estaba hablando de Tom Riddel, de que ese miserable al parecer la había encontrado y la había vuelto a violar pero no entendía quien era ese él que ella decía que la había ayudado a huir de Tom, no entendía a que se refería con ese color del que hablaba.

-¿Hermione que demonios te han hecho?-

-Lestrange, ella, ella me ha hecho algo, estoy segura, sino yo nunca, no, y mucho menos con él, Ginny no se que me pasa, pero no puedo estar cerca de él, es como si me llamase, estoy segura de que Lestrange me ha hecho algo, yo no soporto que nadie me toque, tú lo sabes, pero con él es diferente.-

-¿Lestrange?, ¿qué tiene ella que ver?-

una Madame, era una de sus Ladys Ginny ella me obligaba a acostarme con los hombres, y Tom fue el que me entregó a ella y hace una semana me hizo suya de nuevo, aunque no recuerdo nada más que el principio de todo y las heridas que me hizo, y todo por él, ¿Por qué ÉL?, ¿Por qué ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO?- ella me miraba desesperada y buscando respuesta, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas y Luna fue la que se acercó ahora y dijo:

-¿Con quien has estado besándote?- ella ahora se percató de la presencia de Luna y yo me di cuenta en ese momento de los labios hinchados de ella y de que sus ropas estaban mucho más desordenadas de lo que yo había notado en un principio.

-Con él.- susurró sin más, y Luna ahora abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miró hacía los camerinos después miró de nuevo a Hermione y dijo:

-¿En que estáis pensando?- yo me había perdido en algún punto de la conversación.

-Fue Lestrange, ambos estuvimos con ella antes de eso, estoy segura de que fue ella.- pero Luna no parecía tan convencida me apartó de Hermione de un tirón y la encaró, obligó a Hermione a mirarla a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Era el verde?, ¿era a él gracias al que huías?- Hermione la miró sorprendida y apartó su mirada de los ojos azules y soñadores de Luna los cuales estoy segura que la habían intimidado, Luna negó con fuerza y murmuró:

-Esto no es posible.-

-¿Me puedes decir que estas hablando Luna?- le dije enfadada por que no me enteraba de nada.

-No es lo que crees Lovegood, no se que me ha hecho Lestrange, es cosa de esa mujer, fue ella, me ha hecho algo, y no puedo resistirme, pero Albus hará que me diga como acabar con esto, estoy segura de que él me ayudará, es cosa de esa maldita mujer.- ella apretó con fuerza sus puños y Luna la miró con el ceño fruncido y yo estaba segura de que no se creía ni una sola palabra.

-Si tú lo dices, no dejaré que lo lastimes.- dijo ella con los ojos fijos en Hermione ella lo miró ahora furiosa, y ambas se enfrentaron con la mirada.

Me percaté de que ambas se estaban declarando la guerra en ese momento y no sabía que hacer.

-¿Se puede saber de quien estamos hablando?-

-Mantente alejada Hermes, o te aseguro que no encontraras solo el cuchillo de Malfoy en tu cuello, no dejaré que te acerques a Harry.- las palabras de Luna eran claras y las dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y no apartaba la mirada de Hermione que tampoco apartó la suya de ella.

-Luna no se de que estas hablando pero no creo que sea el momento de esto.-

-No, este es el momento, no te acerques a él, eres la asesina de su madre, no dejaré que le lastimes, no vuelvas a besarlo o te juro que será lo último que hagas no se cuantos secretos y cuantas cosas querrá Albus contigo pero no me importará acabarte si le haces más daño te lo advierto y créeme no soy una mujer a la que ignorar.- sin más Luna se dio la vuelta mientras que yo no estaba muy segura de que hacer, de lo único que me había enterado era de que Harry ya sabía que Hermes era Hermione y de que ambos se habían besado, ¿qué estaba pasando?

………………………………….&…………………………………..

La puerta se abrió de nuevo a mis espaldas ni siquiera me giré a mirar de quien se trataba estaba tan sumamente enfadado que no le di ni la menor importancia, tan solo lancé el cuchillo al lugar donde seguro se encontraba el imbécil que había osado molestarme.

El ruido del cuerpo al caer al suelo me hizo saber que había acertado, pero no me hizo sentir ni mínimamente mejor, cerré mis puños con fuerza, maldita sea, ¿Quién demonios eran los que se habían llevado a Granger y Lestrange del burdel?

Las niñas tontas que allí había no habían sabido responderme y las otras estaban sumamente entretenidas cuando todo eso había pasado, tan solo me habían facilitado una pequeña descripción de un joven que conocía bien, pero no creo que el chico hubiese podido llevarse a Lestrange tan fácilmente, lo que me hacía suponer que Dudley había pasado por aquí, pero no entendía quienes habían sido los que se habían llevado a Granger y Lestrange, cuando había vuelto al burdel para poder recibir una compensación por lo poco que Granger me había dado la vez anterior, resulta que esta se me había vuelto a escapar.

Maldita sea, de nuevo tendría que cazarla, pero no volvería a escapar, de eso nada, ella volvería a mis manos, y nunca más escaparía de ellas de eso me aseguraría yo y mucho menos después de haber disfrutado una vez más de ella, la enseñaría a ser sumisa, de eso no había ninguna duda, y ella acabaría siendo suya ya fuera a la fuerza como la vez anterior pero lo seria.

-Mi señor.-

¿Acaso ahora los muertos hablaban?, juraba haberse cargado al imbécil que lo había molestado pero hay se escuchaba la voz ratonil de Peter Pettigriw parecía que esa rata escurridiza no era tan tonta después de todo, me giré para encontrarme con ese patético hombre y contemplé que había otro en el suelo con el cuchillo atravesando su pecho, yo esperaba apuntar a la garganta de colagusano.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- espeté con desprecio eso era lo único que este ser me inspiraba.

-Mande a Arius a informarle que Fenir Greyback había llegado.- dijo sin más y sin mirarme a los ojos como siempre, yo sentí cierta excitación, si Greyback estaba de vuelta quería decir que tenía a Dudley más cerca ahora.

-Dile que pase y más vale que traiga buenas noticias.- dije bastante furioso y deseoso de que no me decepcionaran otra vez.

Pasaron unos minutos y Fenir entró a la habitación con tres tipos más cada uno cargaba con una persona, dos hombres uno de ellos un joven que sería más pequeño que yo y el otro me imaginé sería el padre, al parecer Dudley le debía su físico a su madre, por que ese viejo parecía gozar de buena vida pero no de un gran físico además de sus ojos eran oscuros y no tenían verde en ellos, y su cabello era pelirrojo y que carecía de esa rebeldía que tenía el de Dudley.

De imaginarme a la mujer que debería de acompañarlos me excite un poco, pues si el hombre no era gran cosa, la mujer que había traído al mundo a ese joven debía de ser toda una belleza.

Cuando el último de los compañeros entró en la estancia me sentí sumamente defraudado y furioso, el hombre traía a una mujer que aunque no era del todo fea, no era nada de lo esperado, su cabello era rubio, y sus ojos azules pero sin nada hermoso en ellos, era delgada por no decir excesivamente delgada y tenía un cuello un poco largo y la cara no era la más agraciada del mundo.

Observé a los tres individuos, estos se suponían que eran los padres de Dudley, ¿de donde demonios había sacado el chico el carácter?

-¿Quién demonios sois vos?- dijo el hombre furioso, vale la insolencia y estupidez de ese hombre podía ser comparable con el descaro del joven.

-Cierra la boca bola de grasa.- escuché que Fenir le decía y su compañero le propino un fuerte golpe al hombre, el chico joven los miró furiosos pero no hizo nada.

Un cobarde sin duda, me percaté de que el joven y el viejo si que se parecían en algo, ¿acaso Fenir se había equivocado?, ¿habría sido tan estúpido de cometer ese error? Si era así lo mataría en ese preciso momento no estaba dispuesto a aguantar tonterías de ese aspecto, y mucho menos ese día

-¿Quieres explicarme quienes son estos?- dije sin más mirando a la mujer detenidamente que era la única que me miraba con desprecio y hasta cierto punto desafío, sus ojos parecían reprocharme algo.

-Son los padres de Dudley.- dijo Fenir sin más.

-¿De verdad?- dije y caminé unos pasos hacía la mujer que no apartaba su mirada de mí.

-Ellos mismos me lo confirmaron.- dijo este sin más y sonriendo me detuve a mirarlos un momento y el hombre fue el que hablo ahora.

-¿Qué quiere usted con nuestro hijo?-

La mujer abrió los ojos un poco con sorpresa cuando yo la miré de nuevo y les dije:

-Me ha estado causando algunos problemas y consideré que la única forma de hacerle entrar en razón era demostrándole que soy más fuerte que él, y si consigo que su familia este bajo mi poder que mejor método de sumisión.- mi sonrisa pareció no gustarle a la mujer pues me miró enfadada.

-¿De que conoce usted a Dudley?, nunca lo he visto en ciudad Esperanza.- ella poseía una voz llena de rencor, y con cierta dureza, tenía fuerza y podría decirse que si que podría tener algo que ver con Dudley.

-He estado poco en esa ciudad, pero Dudley y yo nos conocimos en la mar, y puedo asegurarle que una de las cosas que más deseo es que venga a mi servicio es todo un carácter su hijo.- dije sin más mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin entender.

-Eso es imposible Dudley nunca…- de repente se cayó y abrió los ojos al máximo, pareció asustarse por algo y de un momento a otro apartó su mirada de mí y tan solo murmuro:- él es todo un carácter, siempre se mete en líos, pero nunca accederá a estar de su parte.-

-Petunia ¿de que estas hablando?, Dudley en la vida a pisado un barco.- dijo el hombre furioso mirando a la mujer enfadado.

Ella alzó la vista hacía su marido y enfadada le dijo:

-Deja de decir tonterías Vernon, este muchacho dice que quiere que Dudley entre a formar parte de su tripulación sería algo poco provechoso, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, y no estoy dispuesta a ser su juguete para manipularlo a él.- ella parecía de verdad tener algo que ver con Dudley pues esa desfachatez le costó un buen golpe en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo y aun así y sangrando me miró a mi con desprecio, el joven ahora si se levantó y se dispuso a tirarse contra el que acababa de golpear a la mujer.

Familia y lazos de unión cosas que te hacen actuar sin pensar, el joven se lanzó contra el hombre y ambos cayeron al suelo de mi cuarto, yo caminé calmadamente hasta la mujer y agarrándola por el pelo y cogiendo un cuchillo de los míos se lo coloqué a esta al cuello.

-Muchacho más vale que te detengas o acabaré con su vida en este preciso momento, créeme no dudaré ni un momento en hacer caer su roja sangre por toda la estancia.-

El chico se detuvo en el acto sumamente asustado por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora ellos.

El viejo que estaba viéndolo todo esta rojo de la ira, este estaba mucho más atado que el muchacho al parecer había dado mucha más guerra durante el viaje.

-Suelte a mi mujer ahora mismo o le juro que…-

-No esta en disposición de hacer amenazas señor Dudley.- dije sin más y este furioso me contestó.

-Es Dursley, mi nombre es Vernon Dursley no Dudley.- dijo él entre dientes y yo miré a la mujer y le dije:

-¿No son ustedes los señores Dudley?- eso era extraño pues yo creía que Dudley era el apellido del chico, pues juraría que su nombre era Harry, al menos eso había conseguido averiguarlo.

-No, Dudley es el nombre de nuestro hijo no su apellido.- dijo el hombre de nuevo ella cerró los ojos un momento y seguía sin hablar.

-Tu muchacho, ¿qué pintas en todo esto?, no sabía que Dudley tenía hermanos aunque tampoco es que os parezcáis mucho.- me estaba empezando a artar de todo esto y más cuando vi como la mujer abría los ojos para mirar al muchacho y se mordía el labio inferior parecía pedirle que no abriera la boca, yo enfadado clavé la punta del puñal en su cuello consiguiendo que algo de sangre cayera de este:- habla o te juro que la mato en este preciso instante.-

-Yo soy Dudley Dursley ahora suéltela.- dijo el joven mirando a la mujer.

Yo aparté el puñal sin entender y miré al chico, Dudley miraba a la mujer directamente.

-Eso no es cierto, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Dudley, de todas formas me he cansado de esto pronto sabré que demonios esta pasando aquí, Fenir los quiero vigilados en todo momento, cuando ese indeseable de Harry Dudley aparezca en puerto mistral quiero que hagáis lo indecible para que sepa quienes son los que se encuentran en mi poder.- me dirigí hacía la puerta a la espera de la reacción del más joven de los presentes, que parecía sumamente furioso.

-¿Harry Dudley decís? Ese miserable no me llega a mí a la suela de los zapatos, maldito bastardo decís que Harry es el responsable de esto, lo mataré.- el más joven apretaba los puños furioso y el viejo miraba a su mujer con suma sorpresa ella tan solo miraba a su hijo asustada.

-Dudley cariño calla no digas más.- susurró la mujer mientras yo aparentaba no escuchar nada y caminar hacía la puerta de salida.

-¿Petunia me estas diciendo que todo esto es culpa del maldito de Potter?- Peter Pettigriw dio semejante grito que me hizo detenerme pues fue la confirmación que me hacía falta para saber que no había escuchado mal lo que el viejo había dicho, me giré y estoy seguro de que la única que entendía algo de lo que sucedía además de yo y Peter era la mujer que me miraba asustada y dijo:

-Vernon cariño cierra la boca.-

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- dijo Peter Pettigriw con su voz ratonil y miró al viejo mientras el joven aun estaba furioso.

-Le demostraré que valgo más que ese indeseable, tómeme a mí en su lugar y verá que ese maldito de Harry James Potter no merece la pena, no tendrá queja alguna.-

Abrí los ojos al máximo tras escuchar lo que ese niñato engreído declaraba, Harry James Potter, no Harry Dudley, ¿cómo demonios era posible que ese chico fuera un Potter? Miré a Pettigriw que parecía tan sorprendido como yo por lo que el chico había dicho y la mujer fue la que dijo:

-Hijo que demonios estas diciendo, no digas tonterías no estas hablando enserio.-

-Si demostraré a este que Harry no es nadie tan especial y mataré a ese maldito imbécil por lo que te han hecho pasar mama, Harry aprenderá a no meternos en sus líos.-

-¿Ese Harry Potter como es?- me escuché a mi mismo susurrando.

-Ojos verdes, cabello negro alborotado delgado, muy creído el muchacho y un maldito cretino, mi sobrino no merece absolutamente ninguna cosa de nosotros y nos odia tanto como nosotros lo odiamos a él.-

Sobrino, eso lo explicaba todo, era el sobrino de esos dos y el muchacho era el primo uno cual parecía odiarlo, algo de lo que podría sacar provecho, aunque ahora mi preocupación no era el provecho que podría sacar de esos tres sino el como había pasado oculto a los oídos de mi padre que quedaba un Potter vivo.

Es más ¿cómo demonios había escapado y sobrevivido? Se suponía que los Potter no tenían descendencia, que los últimos eran Lily y James Potter, que estos habían sido asesinados y traicionados por dos de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin y esa maldita rata que me acompañaba, ¿acaso ellos desconocían de la existencia de ese niño?, parecía ser así por que Peter estaba tan sorprendido como yo con lo que acababa de escuchar.

………………………………………&……………………………………….

Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero vuestra opinión sobre este en especial bueno espero que al menos no queráis matarme actualice rápido y eso tiene que contar como un punto a mi favor.

Buybuy y hasta el próximo la siguiente actualización ya no se cuando será así que no puedo deciros nada solo que ya empecé a escribir el siguiente cap.


	9. Intercambio

Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo cap, gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, espero que os guste este también buybuy y hasta el próximo ahora a leer.

_**Cap 9:**_

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunté mientras miraba a la persona que tenía delante mía y apretaba mi agarre sobre su camisa haciéndolo mi presa entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Hacía aproximadamente una semana que habíamos encontrado a Lady Granger, y yo había comenzado mi brillante plan aunque más bien el de Draco de alejarme de esa mujer así fuera lo último que hiciese en esta tierra.

Lo cierto es que desde esa noche habíamos coincidido bien poco en el barco pues Draco se había encargado de que saliera lo mínimo posible del camerino junto con la ayuda de Ron, lo cual ya era todo un milagro, pero tras contarle una buena mentira ideada por Draco, Ron no había puesto ni siquiera una maldita pega.

Lo que supuestamente pasaba entre Lady Granger y yo la noche que Draco descubrió que era una mujer, para Ron es que este había conseguido acorralarme y estaba apunto de matarme si no llega a ser por que Ron había abierto la puerta del camerino en el momento apropiado.

No estaba muy lejos de la verdad, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba que iba a pasar cuando ella apretó el cuchillo contra mi cuello, nunca hubiese imaginado que acabaríamos como acabamos.

Y mucho menos que Draco lo viera todo, aunque con eso debía de estar agradecido pues necesitaba ayuda, esa mujer me había conseguido hacer algo, y me estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

Si no fuera por la ayuda de Draco en estos momentos lo más seguro es que no me encontrase en esta situación, sino en alguna mejor.

Pasamos una semana entera hablando sobre lo que haríamos al llegar a puerto Mistral donde Ojoloco se había empeñado que teníamos que ir, tras algunas averiguaciones en nuestra ciudad natal.

Y en estos momentos nos encontrábamos los más jóvenes de nuestro barco en la taberna acompañados por Sirius.

Lo cierto es que todo iba bien, incluso contando con que entre los jóvenes de nuestro barco se encontraba Hermes, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Ron, Draco y yo.

Sirius era lo suficientemente loco como para contarse entre los nuestros, Ojoloco había ido según él a recabar y cerciorarse de algunas cosas en especial.

Albus había decidido quedarse en el barco según él para hablar con cierta mujer que aun estaba con nosotros, Lady Lestrange.

Severus Snape se había quedado con él, al parecer este hombre era lo suficiente de confianza para Albus como para acompañarlo a interrogatorios a los que nadie más estaba invitado, pues muy cortésmente nos había prácticamente hechazo del barco al resto.

Lo peor de esa reunión de jóvenes en una misma posada era la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, y estoy seguro de que si el muy imbécil que se había acercado a molestarnos lo hubiese notado antes ni siquiera hubiera dado un paso en nuestra dirección o al menos si yo hubiese sido él no lo habría hecho.

Draco miraba con odio a Ginny y alguna que otra mirada iba dirigida a Hermes, con cierta intriga en su rostro además de un odio muy mal disimulado.

-Draco no quiero tener problemas y estoy seguro de que si las miradas matasen ya habría varias muertes en tan solo esta mesa.- dijo Sirius enfadado ya por la actitud del chico.

-Yo mejor afirmaría que no quedaría ninguno de nosotros con vida.- hizo notar Luna con cierta gracia, mientras no miraba a nadie en particular.

-Bueno es que no se puede esperar mucho de esta reunión salvo acabar unos con otros, así que lo mejor es preguntar, ¿Cuánto crees que precise Dumbledore de tiempo?- preguntó Fred mirando a una de las mesas.

-No se no me dijo nada, pero conociendo como conozco a Bella tal vez pasemos unos días en puerto mistral.- Suspiró mientras volvía a beber de su copa.

-Esa maldita mujer no hablara.- habló Hermes mientras apretaba su propia jarra, mi mirada no pudo evitar viajar hasta ella, mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño y Draco dijo:

-¿La conoces lo suficiente para afirmar eso?, muy vivido debes de estar tu ya ¿nop?- miré a Draco sorprendido por lo dicho, y ella levantó su vista de la mesa hacía él, el cual me percaté que se sorprendió por algo que no dejo ver.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, y si ese fuera el caso tampoco te lo diría.- Luna miró a uno y otro mientras que Ron miraba a la camarera de la taberna como si estuviese ido, yo sonreí de medio lado no estaba dispuesto a acabar esa tarde en peleas estúpidas entre todos los componentes de la taberna.

-Se llama Rousmerta.- le dije a este mientras volvía su vista hacía mi.

-¿De que estas hablando?- me dijo este rojo como un tomate mientras contemplaba la mesa.

-La camarera, su nombre es Rousmerta, si quieres te la presento.- sonreí de medio lado, y varios pss se escucharon en nuestra mesa.

Miré hacía donde venían los chisteos de queja ante mis palabras, y me sorprendí al ver a Ginny mirando a Hermes, y a Luna mirándome a mí con cierto enfado.

Tragué un poco de saliva, y sin apartar la mirada de Luna la cual sentía que quería atravesarme sonreí de medio lado y dije:

-Bueno que dices Ron, ¿quieres o no que la llame?-

-Potter, deja al pobre comadreja no sería capaz de articular ni media palabra con esa mujer, pero yo si te agradecería el detalle.- la voz de Draco se hizo escuchar mientras que Fred y George sonreían y Sirius y Neville nos miraban con ciertas dudas aunque Sirius dijo:

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿te gusta Rousmerta Ron?, pero no es algo mayor para ti, aunque no se le notan los años para que mentir.- dijo este mientras miraba a la camarera de arriba abajo como si fuera todo un experto, cosa que no dudaba que era, por las cosas que había escuchado.

-Si es mayor mejor, por que más experiencia en su haber tiene.- sentenció Draco, un nuevo chistido me hizo mirar a las chicas de reojo, y en esta ocasión fue Ginny la que había demostrado el enfado.

-¿Acaso os creéis que somos objetos?-

-O no pequeña comadreja hay algunas que no llegan a eso.- dijo Draco mirándola a ella:- y otras que pueden ser muchísimo más aunque aun no he encontrado de esa clase salvo dos.- dijo este sin más tras apartar su mirada de ella, yo sabía a quienes metía en esas dos, su madre y la mía propia.

Para Draco el resto de mujeres en ese momento eran solo una diversión que llevarse para el cuerpo, y no lo culpaba al menos ahora podía disfrutar lo que quisiera, después me temía que tendríamos que tomar serías decisiones aunque por lo que sabía no seríamos los únicos en tener que tomarlas, y más ahora que sabía que Albus era uno de las personas más importantes en todos los reinos de este mundo al menos de los conocidos hasta ahora.

Ginny lo miró furiosa mientras que Luna soltaba una pequeña risita y decía:

-Gracias por la parte que me toca.- Draco la miró con cierta sorpresa en su rostro y por primera vez lo vi titubear un poco y dijo:

-Bueno es decir, esto, tal vez sean tres.- Luna le sonrió de medio lado y le dijo:

-Eres de lo que no hay.- después me miró a mí y con cierto enfado dijo:- que esperas para presentarnos a la camarera Harry todos nos morimos de ganas de conocerla.- sonreí ante su enfado y le dije:

-Como quieras, Rousmerta acércate un momento.- la camarera miró sobre todos los que se encontraban en la taberna y al localizarme sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-¿Qué quiere uno de mis chicos más guapos Dudley?- dijo sonriéndome como siempre hacía cuando me veía desde que tenía doce años de edad.

Colocó su mano en mi cabello y comenzó a acariciármelo mientras miraba a todos los integrantes de la mesa.

-Veo que estas muy bien acompañado.-

-Si lo cierto es que varios de aquí querían conocerte.- dije mientras ella miraba a los ocupantes de la mesa y sonreía ampliamente al menos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius que sonreía de manera traviesa.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo la mujer mientras apartaba su mano de mi cabello y se las llevaba ambas a la boca.

De un momento a otro la mujer se encontraba abrazando a Sirius con fuerza y este respondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto antes?- decía ella mientras se separaban.

-Del mismo modo que yo no me percaté de que eras tú cuando trajiste las cervezas.- dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Cómo has estado?, desapareciste de ciudad plata y no supe nada más de ti.-

-Asuntos que atender.- dije este sin más.

-Y ahora te encuentro en el último lugar que te hubiera imaginado, en el puerto más famoso de los piratas.-

-¿Y que haces tú aquí?-

-Trabajo.- dijo ella sencillamente mientras sonreía.

-Entiendo, yo estoy de cuidador de fieras.- dijo señalando la mesa a sus espaldas.

-Así que conoces al joven Dudley, aunque no debería de sorprenderme mucho.- un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Rousmerta cuando volvió su vista de mí a Sirius a la vez que le hacía una pregunta en voz baja que Sirius no contesto.

-Bueno pues preséntame a todos estos jóvenes acompañantes.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-El motivo de que Dudley te haya pedido que vinieras es por que hay dos jóvenes que han pensado que aun tienes mucho que ofrecer mi querida Rousmerta, ellos son Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo, y Draco Malfoy el rubio.- dijo este mientras señalaba a ambos uno con una sonrisa en el rostro demostrando que nada le importaba y el otro más rojo que su cabello.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en la mesa mientras que Sirius presentaba al resto de nosotros.

Neville recibió un beso de la mujer en la mejilla, al igual que Hermes, Draco, Ron, Fred y George.

Luna y Ginny tan solo asintieron y saludaron a Rousmerta con un gesto de la cabeza.

La mujer se quedó un buen rato platicando con nosotros hasta que la llamaron para que atendiera a la gente con muy poca delicadeza, pero era su trabajo y ahí nadie pudo decir nada, se despidió de nosotros tras rechazar las atenciones de Draco con suma elegancia.

-Otra vez será.- dijo Draco con cierto fastidio.

-Una mujer lista.- sentenció Ginny mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza y Luna me miraba a mí aun enfadada.

-Luny querida se puede saber ¿que demonios tengo en la cara?- le pregunté un poco cansado de que me mirara así, Ron al parecer salió de su letargo de vergüenza al escucharme hablarle a Luna cosa que no me extrañaba en lo más mínimo pues el pobre no podía disimular muy bien lo que sentía por la chica.

-Nada Harry, tu cara es exactamente como debería de ser.- me dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí un poco.

El estar sentados uno al lado del otro era una manía que teníamos desde pequeños, cosa que Ron había empezado a odiar, pero él mismo me cedía siempre el sitio por que le daba vergüenza sentarse a su lado.

-Entonces ¿podrías decirme por que parece que quieres clavarme un cuchillo en cualquier momento?- ella se acercó un poco más a mí y en susurros que estoy seguro nadie más oyó me dijo:

-Por que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.- se levantó de la mesa aun enfadada y yo la miré sorprendido.

Ron agarraba con fuerza su jarra, y me percaté que Ginny y Draco estaban discutiendo por algo, Fred, George y Sirius tan solo hablaban entre ellos, Hermes miraba a Luna como se levantaba y parecía molesta por algo mientras que Neville solo miraba su jarra.

Yo me levanté de la mesa para alcanzar a Luna lo cierto es que me había pillado por sorpresa su sentencia.

-Luna espera.- no me fijé en ninguno de los de nuestra mesa ni me molesté en explicar el por que ambos nos marchábamos, lo cierto es que Luna es como una hermana para mí y el que ella estuviese molesta conmigo no me agradaba para nada, y el caso es que ya había notado que desde hacía unos días se encontraba un poco tirante.

-Harry es mejor que lo dejes.- me dijo cuando ya estábamos afuera de la taberna.

-No, ¿acaso estas molesta por algo?-

Ella rió abiertamente y muy sarcástica, siempre sería ella misma.

-¿Por qué estaría molesta yo?, te dije que me convertiría en una asesina por ti, y tú te quedaste cayado para después ir y hacer con esa cosas que no tienen que ver con clavarle un maldito puñal en la garganta, y después instas a Ron para conocer a esa Rousmerta, ¿tengo motivos para estar enfadada?- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y para ser sinceros no eran sus ojos soñadores y llenos de cierta locura de siempre sino enfadados y llenos de reproche.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le dije al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho sobre Hermes, lo cual estaba seguro ella no debería de saber a menos que ella…, ¿por qué demonios se lo contaría a Luna?, no eso no era posible, ¿Cómo demonios lo había sabido entonces?, ¿acaso nos había visto ella también?

-O venga Harry no soy estúpida, ya te dije que sabía que era mujer, ¿y acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de nada?-

-No se de que me estas hablando.-

-¿A no?, entonces lo de la otra noche es un invento de ella, tú y ella no os besasteis.- abrí los ojos sorprendido y me acerqué un poco a ella.

-¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso?-

-Era más que evidente lo que había estado haciendo, el con quien fue toda una sorpresa.- dijo ella entre dientes.

-No se que demonios me pasó, yo había estado con Lestrange hacía unos momentos, ella me hizo algo, con un aroma por lo que me explico.- dije yo mientras ella me miraba con ciertas dudas en su rostro.

-Eso dijo ella también que Lestrange le había hecho algo, Harry tú sabrás donde te estas metiendo pero ella es la asesina de tu madre.-

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado?, por dios es la persona a la que más odio en este mundo y de eso no hay duda te lo puedo asegurar, si no fuera por lo que Lestrange me hizo nunca habría pasado nada de eso, es más ella estaba apunto de matarme en ese momento.- dije apartando la mirada de ella.

-¿Ya y a que ha venido lo de Ron?- sonreí ante su cambió de tema y ante su enfado el cual había crecido.

-Me da que estas mas molesta por eso que por lo otro.- ella enrojeció y me miró furiosa.

-Tu maldito imbécil te estas divirtiendo a mi costa.- me dijo mientras entendía lo que yo había tratado de hacer allí dentro.

-O venga no todos los días se te oye bufar como lo has hecho hoy.- dije yo mientras ella se acercaba a mí peligrosamente y estaba seguro de que deseosa de golpearme.

-Tu me las vas a pagar Potter vas a saber quien soy yo.- se agarró de mí mientras forcejeábamos ella para golpearme y yo para evitarlo, me reí de ella ante sus intentos frustrados, y acabé abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la nuca mientras ella me pellizcaba en la mano y le dije:

-O venga si sabes que no tiene ojos más que para ti.-

-Vaya al parecer interrumpo algo.- creo que fueron milésimas de segundos lo que tardé en soltar a Luna en ese momento tras escuchar la voz de Ron a nuestras espaldas, al girarnos para mirarlo, pude notar que el rojo de Ron no era solo por lo furioso que aparentaba estar, sino que había bebido de más.

-No, nosotros ya íbamos a volver, es que Luna parecía un poco enfadada conmigo.-

-Ya claro y era necesario que le hicieras saber que solo tienes ojos para ella, para que se calmara, claro Rousmerta es una tentación para cualquiera y eso a Luna no le gusta nada.- se giró sin darse cuenta de mi mirada llena de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir, y yo me fijé en como Luna me miraba también sorprendida, ambos nos echamos a reír sin poderlo evitar, eso hizo a Ron girar en rotundo y mirarnos mucho más molesto.

Ambos paremos en seco aunque con un poco de esfuerzo.

-O venga Ron no pensaras que yo…- no pude terminar la frase pues sus ojos me decían muy en claro lo que estaba pensando en ese momento sobre mí, yo me enfadé pues era realmente increíble que desconfiara de mí de esa forma tan estúpida.

No me dijo nada más y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la taberna, yo me dispuse a seguirlo enfadado.

-O venga esto es ridículo, el muy imbécil.- Luna caminaba a mi lado y se mordía el labio un poco apenada.

Cuando ambos entramos en la taberna y nos acercamos a la mesa, era más que obvio que Ron había dado a entender algo que no era, pues Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a Luna y Fred y George querían ahorcarme allí mismo, Draco me miraba sorprendido y divertido a la vez, Neville nos miraba a uno y otro extrañado al parecer sin creerse nada, uno al menos sensato.

Sirius parecía sorprendido, pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Hermes y Ron.

Ambos bebían de sus respectivas jarras, Hermes dejó de beber antes que Ron, pero no habló nada, Ron nada más dejar su jarra encima de la mesa dijo:

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos que puedes traicionar a cualquiera.- apreté mis manos con fuerza y lo miré enfadado.

-No se de que me estas hablando y lo mejor es que te calles Ron o vas a meter la pata, mejor que vuelvas al barco.-

-¿Al barco, para qué?, aquí estoy bien, pero tú tal vez necesites un sitio más cómodo, si quieres te presto unas monedas para la habitación.- me dijo mientras cogía de nuevo la jarra.

-Será posible.- mascullé mientras Luna me agarraba la mano para que no saltara contra Ron, los ojos de los otros se posaron en ese gesto y todos nos miraron sorprendidos.

-Os habéis vuelto unos malditos estúpidos si pensáis que en verdad nosotros….- comencé a decir pero Luna me apretó la mano con cierta fuerza y yo me congelé en mi sitio cuando ella sentenció:

-No lo niegues más Harry, no tenemos por que hacerlo, a ellos esto no les incumbe, pero si quieren saber que es lo que hay entre nosotros no hay mayor problema ahora mismo os lo enseño.-

Sin más y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sentí por primera vez en mi vida los labios de Luna contra los míos, mi cara de sorpresa seguramente fue tapada por la nuca de ella.

Su beso no tenía nada que ver con el de la única mujer que me había besado con anterioridad, era una forma de besar cálida, dulce y calmada, sin nada de sentimiento aparte de sumo cariño.

Cuando nos separamos fue por un fuerte golpe que estaba por apostar sabía quien había producido, y estaba seguro de que nadie me libraría de unos buenos puñetazos esa noche, y lo cierto es que me encantaría saber por que demonios Luna me había metido en tremendo lío, pero al mirarla a los ojos ella volvía a ser la misteriosa y soñadora chica de siempre, salvo que ahora sonreía abiertamente.

Cuando me atreví a mirar a la mesa donde los demás estaban me encontré con unos ojos azules acusadores, que me taladraban y me herían profundamente con un odio demasiado grande para ocultarlo, tragué saliva al darme cuenta de lo mucho que esto había herido a Ron, y yo sin saber el motivo de ello.

Si esto era parte de un plan de Luna para saber si Ron la amaba de verdad me temía que le iba a salir muy mal, pues en ese momento lo único que había conseguido era que mi mejor amigo casi hermano me odiase incluso más que Lady Granger.

Al pensar en ella miré hacía el lugar donde Ginny y ella se encontraban cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que ellas dos no se encontraban allí, y que Luna miraba precisamente hacía ese lugar igual que el resto de la mesa.

Ron se levantó de su asiento con tan poca delicadeza que la silla que ocupaba cayó hacia atrás y salió de la taberna sumamente molesto y dando empujones a todo el mundo.

-Lo mejor será volver al barco.- dijo Neville levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y mirándonos a Luna y a mí con cierta decepción.

Sirius Fred y George los cuales querían asesinarme en ese mismo lugar no tardaron en seguirlo.

Pero no se fueron muy lejos pues alguien como ya dije antes sumamente estúpido comenzó a hablar.

-Me han dicho que tú eres Dudley.- estaba tan furioso que intente por todos los medios ignorar al tipo pues parecía borracho y no tenía ganas de pagarlo con él.

Para mi sorpresa Draco miraba a Luna y no se como me percaté a que se debía todo lo sucedido en ese momento y más cuando Luna dijo:

-Bueno mi parte ya ha empezado espero que sirva para algo.- miré a uno y otro y Draco dijo:

-Siento todo esto, pero eras tú o la pelirroja, y bueno.-

-Lo entiendo, ya solo queda fingir.-

-Un momento, ¿de que demonios estáis hablando?- les dije entre dientes pues estaba seguro de que me pondría a gritar.

Sirius, miraba la escena sin entender y Fred y George contemplaban al hombre que intentaba hablar conmigo.

-Era necesario esto, y ya te explicaremos el motivo en otro momento ahora al parecer hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-

-Dime que demonios significa todo esto Malfoy.- le dije imprimiendo la suficiente amenaza en mi voz, pero el maldito cretino de detrás de mí no parecía percatarse del todo de lo enfadado que estaba pues me sujeto del brazo y me hizo girar:

-Te estoy hablando maldito cretino, ¿eres o no Dudley?- lo miré directamente a los ojos y este aflojó su agarre bastante.

-¿Qué demonios quieres maldito imbécil?- le especte furioso.

Él tipo retrocedió al parecer ya si se había dado cuenta de que no era buena idea haberme molestado.

-Bueno el caso es que yo quería…-

-¿Quieres hablar de una maldita vez?- dijo Sirius al ver que no terminaba.

-Yo solo quería informarte de que se rumorea que tú familia no lo esta pasando muy bien como invitados en puerto mistral.- dijo este comenzando a apartarse de mí.

Sirius me miró sin entender, y yo al sujeto extrañado.

-¿Mi familia?, ¿qué familia?, ¿de que demonios hablas?-

-Los Dursley, tus padres y tú primo no están siendo muy bien tratados.- no se como ni en que momento pero el caso es que ahora me encontraba con el sujeto entre mis manos y este estaba aterrado mientras que yo no era capaz a asimilar esa última frase dicha por él.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras lo sentía temblar.

-Oye no me agarres así, yo solo soy el mensajero, por lo que se, hace aproximadamente dos semanas que Lord Voldemort los tiene en su poder.-

Los solté de inmediato haciendo que cayera contra el suelo mientras la imagen de Tom Riddel me asaltaba y una furia más grande me embargaba.

Dos semanas que Dudley, Tía Petunia, y el indeseable de Vernon estaban en manos de ese maldito cretino, ¿cómo demonios yo no sabía de esto?

Miré a Sirius y este me miraba igual de sorprendido, sin decir palabra corrí fuera de la taberna, tenía que encontrar a ese maldito bastardo, y si se encontraba en puerto mistral me encargaría de hacerlo pagar caro todo esto, pues nadie se metía con lo mío, y Tom ya había jugado de más.

Escuché como me llamaban a voces los demás pero no hice caso, ellos no entendían que reaccionase así, pero ellos no habían perdido tanto como yo, no quería perder también a la única persona que me quedaba en esta vida con algún rastro aunque fuera de sangre de mi madre.

No sabía donde buscar, pero de algo estaba seguro recorrería hasta el último lugar de ese miserable puerto y si era preciso mataría hasta el último indeseable que intentase impedirme entrar a buscar, lo extraño de todo esto era, que Ojoloco y Ron habían estado en ciudad Esmeralda hacía dos semanas, ¿Cómo es que no se enteraron de esto?, ¿acaso si lo sabían y me lo habían ocultado?, ¿sabría de todo esto Albus?, seguro que si, y si ese era el caso, él nunca me lo habría dicho, así que eso me hacía entender el silencio de Ojoloco, y puede que el de Ron también.

......................................................................&…………………………………………..

Estaba furiosa eso era más que obvio, pero no era capaz a entender el estado en el que Hermes se encontraba y mucho menos el motivo, había dado tremendo golpe en la mesa y se había cargado la jarra de cerveza que tenía en sus manos cuando Luna y Harry se habían besado, beso que nos había dejado a todos con la boca abierta.

Y a mi hermano con un amigo menos, yo no entendía por qué Harry había hecho lo que había hecho y mucho menos podía entender a Luna, pues era más que evidente que a ella le gustaba mi hermano entonces no podía entender por que estaba con Harry.

Tal vez y era para darle celos a Ron y que este reaccionase de una maldita vez por todas, y dejase de hacerse el maldito tímido.

Aunque todo esto parecía tener un efecto contrario si ese era el objetivo, pues Ron ahora parecía odiar a ambos más de lo que se podía decir.

Escuché un fuerte golpe contra algo y me giré para ver como Hermes caminaba contra una madera y recuperaba uno de sus puñales, el cual había sido lanzado con fuerza contra la madera por lo que le costó sacarlo.

-Maldito cerdo.- escuché que murmuraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Acaso no estas tú también furiosa?- me preguntó mientras me miraba enfadada, lo cierto es que últimamente me era muy fácil descubrir lo que Hermes sentía, y eso me extrañaba muchísimo, pues ella siempre intentaba ocultar por todos los medios lo que sentía y hacerse pasar por una persona fría y calculadora, pero últimamente le costaba al parecer aparentar eso.

-Lo que haga Harry no me importa.- le dije sencillamente.

-Pero se supone que ese pelirrojo Ron es tú hermano, y ese maldito despreciable era su mejor amigo y mira lo que ha hecho.- dijo esta lanzando el cuchillo de nuevo contra la madera.

-Harry y Luna son libres de estar con quienes quieran, y además Ron nunca le ha dicho nada, así que eso se busca por ser un maldito cobarde.-

Ella me miró un poco desconcertada.

-Acaban de herir a tú hermano y parece no importarte en nada.-

-Haber estoy enfadada con ambos de eso no hay duda, pero ellos son libres ninguno tiene nada con nadie, y si se quieren ¿por qué no estar juntos?, nadie le quita a Ron declararse a Luna, y quien sabe y esta deja a Harry por él.- dije yo sin más lo cierto es que no podía enfadarme con Harry y Luna vale que habían herido a mi hermano pero eso no era culpa de nadie en realidad, en el amor todo depende de la suerte que tengas nadie nos aseguraba que Luna le dijera que si, si mi hermano Ron se le declaraba, así que no podía estar enfadada con ella, pues nunca le había preguntado en realidad si amaba a Ron o no, y después de lo que había visto la otra noche cuando amenazó a Hermes empecé a sospechar que Luna podía sentir algo por Harry, aunque nunca antes lo habría pensado.

-Además después de lo de la otra noche no me sorprende mucho lo sucedido hoy.-

-Esa maldita me amenazo, no sabe lo que hizo, el día que nos enfrentemos va a saber quien soy yo.- en esta ocasión el cuchillo de ella acabó por partir la madera que utilizaba de blanco y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?- le dije levantándome de donde me encontraba sentada.

Se giró a mirarme sin entender y me dijo:

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Se supone que yo debería estar que echo chispas por que Ron es mi hermano, ¿pero y tú?, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti?, estas furiosa y pareces desear matar a Luna con tus propias manos, ¿Cuál es tú excusa?-

-Esa rubia me amenazó de muerte, ¿no es ese motivo suficiente para matarla?- me dijo enfadada y guardando su cuchillo en el cinto.

-Sería una buena excusa sino te hubiese visto pasar olímpicamente de esa amenaza durante una semana entera Hermione, pero hoy pareces especialmente deseosa de acabar con Luna.- le dije comenzando a sospechar que no solo Ron había comenzado a odiar a la nueva pareja del barco y no por motivos de peso sino por motivos de celos.

-Que no haya demostrado hasta ahora lo mucho que deseo que se trague sus palabras no quiere decir que las haya olvidado, ella no se interpondrá en mi camino para acabar con Potter.- me dijo furiosa.

-¿Acabar con Harry?, creo recordar que ni tú puedes matarlo a él y él a ti tampoco, eso es algo que no entiendo tampoco al menos por tú parte, la de él es comprensible pero tú estas completamente obsesionada con matarlo sin motivos.-

-¿Sin motivos?, ¿Te parece poco las veces que ha intentado matarme?-

-Dime una cosa, ¿acaso tú no has intentado matar a Riddel por la muerte de tú madre?, creo que ambos tenéis motivos de sobra en ese aspecto.

Pero tú deseo de acabar con Harry viene se supone por el furor de una buena batalla y un buen combate que el final es la muerte o tuya o de tu oponente, aunque en vuestro caso no os entiendo muy bien, ¿Cuántas veces habéis tenido el cuchillo en el cuello del otro y no lo habéis clavado?, ¿por qué ese deseo de enfrentarte a él y al final nunca acabar?, he sido testigo de cómo lo buscas con la mirada, de cómo intentabas buscar un enfrentamiento antes de desaparecer del barco, Luna me advertía que debías dejar de mirar a Harry o todos se darían cuenta de que eras una mujer, no le hice caso hasta que la vi advertirte que te alejases de él, te he estado observando durante esta semana, y me he dado cuenta de que en las pocas veces en que os veíais, tú lo mirabas desafiante como deseando que se te acercara, me sorprendí a mi misma pensando incluso que deseabas que lo hiciera.-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mis palabras y me dijo:

-No se de que estas hablando, odio a ese maldito, lo único que deseo es acabar con su vida, pero Albus me lo ha prohibido, y es por esto que no lo hago, pero cuando sea reina lo primero que haré será acabar con su vida con mis propias manos, te demostraré que lo único que deseo es acabar con él, y con todos los que me han hecho daño en alguna ocasión.-

-¿Tanto odio llevas dentro?, no se cuanto has podido pasar Hermione, y el que un día seas reina y cuentes con el poder de acabar con todos aquellos que te han hecho daño o que tú crees que te lo han hecho esta muy bien, solo espero que seas justa en tus decisiones.- sabía que un día ella sería reina, de eso no había duda ya, pero lo que me preocupaba era el que no estaba muy segura de que ella sería la reina que todos esperaban que fuera, una justa persona con valores definidos, pues Hermione había pasado mucho en esta vida como para poder diferenciar entre lo justo y lo injusto y más si su odio la cegaba.

Y lo peor es que yo estaba segura de que la defendería ante todos si era preciso, pues nunca la abandonaría, ella estaba prácticamente sola, y no sería una más que la dejaría de lado, así me buscase a todos mis hermanos y amigos, en enemigos Hermione siempre contaría con mi apoyo incondicional, y mis consejos en lo que fuese necesario y en lo que ella aceptase.

Me había dado cuenta de que Albus ya se había percatado de mi decisión y más de una vez me había intentado decir algo, pero nunca habíamos tenido la ocasión de hablar largo y tendido de lo que fuese a decirme.

-Seré todo lo justa que han sido conmigo.- me dijo ella enfadada estaba apunto de contestar a eso cuando vimos a Harry pasar corriendo por donde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

Parecía sumamente furioso y fuera de si, apartaba a la gente de su camino sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas, más me sorprendió ver a Sirius seguirlo desesperado mientras le gritaba algo.

Ambas nos miramos extrañadas y más cuando Harry se paró en seco y gritó:

-Tom Riddel detente ahora mismo.- la voz de Harry era helada y furiosa, todos en la gran avenida en la que se encontraban ellos se pararon en seco al ver a Harry quieto mirando al frente y gritando.

Hermione se congeló a mi lado, lo cierto es que no me esperaba que este se encontrase en puerto mistral y mucho menos que Harry lo buscase.

Ambas nos acercamos a la salida del callejón en el que nos encontrábamos y pudimos ver a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que se giraba a mirar a Harry este chico parecía unos dos años mayor que él y Hermione, era apuesto sin duda pero me hizo temblar de miedo al ver su sonrisa retorcida, atractiva y atrayente pero a la vez me daba escalofríos.

-Riddel.- escuché que Hermione murmuraba con odio a mi lado, así que ese era el maldito que la había violado no solo una vez sino dos, y al parecer tenía ahora algo con Harry.

Me fijé en que Riddel no estaba solo, sino que un joven lo acompañaba uno que me hizo sorprenderme aun más, rubio de ojos azulados de complexión fuerte y que miraba directamente a Harry con odio.

-Dudley.- murmuré entre labios y Hermione me miró y me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con Potter?-

-No, el chico de al lado del de negro es el primo de Harry, es el verdadero Dudley.- le dije en un susurro.

Ella miró al chico en cuestión y después fijó su vista en Harry.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba Sirius, y yo la seguí.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien esta en puerto mistral, el grandioso Harry Dudley.- la voz del joven era sumamente hechizante sino supiera la clase de persona que era caería como una estúpida ante él, era otro Draco Malfoy, sumamente tentador hasta lo indecible, pero sobre todo terriblemente peligroso.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Petunia?- yo ahogué un grito y me lleve las manos a la boca, ¿acaso habían herido a su tía?, ¿y si ese era el caso que hacía Dudley allí a su lado entonces?

-¿Después de buscar el problema te atreves a preguntar por ella?- la voz de Dudley sonaba llena de odio y se había adelantado un paso, sus ojos miraban a Harry con odio:- lo que le ha pasado a mi madre es por tú culpa y te lo haré pagar caro miserable.- lo escuché decir.

-¿Me culpas a mí, y vas a su lado?, siempre fuiste un estúpido Dudley pero te creí hasta cierto punto más listo, y tu Riddel…-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Harry podrías arrepentirte seriamente, tu tía no esta del todo muerta no querrás cargar con su muerte a tus espaldas.-

-Maldito bastardo ¿dónde esta ella?-

-Lo cierto es que nunca me hubiese creído que ellos eran tus familiares, sino fuera por ella, todo un carácter tu tía, idéntica a la hora de desafiar, y te intentó proteger, a pesar de que tu tío y tu primo fueron lo bastante listos de aceptar mi oferta, ella se rehusó, así que tuve que castigarla.- los puños de Harry se cerraron y me fijé en que Sirius lo cogía fuertemente de brazo, nosotras nos acerquemos un poco más para ver mejor la situación.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- le preguntó entre dientes enfadado mientras que Dudley seguía sin hacer nada más que mirar a Harry con odio.

-O bueno, digamos que utilicé a unos amigos nuestros, esos que ambos utilizamos a la hora de luchar Dudley, aunque el látigo le gusto mucho más.-

No se en que momento pero Harry consiguió soltarse de Sirius tal vez por que este se sorprendió tanto como nosotras al escuchar como Riddel se mofaba de lo que le había hecho a la tía de Harry y como el hijo de esta misma se encontraba allí al lado de ese tipo odiando a la persona equivocada.

Tampoco se cuando Sirius comenzó a intentar separar a Riddel y Harry que estaban ambos en el suelo Harry encima de él golpeándolo con furia mientras Dudley no se movía lo suficientemente sorprendido por la actitud de Harry como para intervenir en ese momento.

-Maldito bastardo te voy a matar, dime donde esta ella.- me fijé en Harry y me quedé un poco helada pero no fui la única pues Hermione dijo:

-Esta llorando.- y era cierto Harry estaba llorando y estoy segura de que era por lo que su tía hubiese tenido que pasar, Sirius intentaba coger a Harry de los brazos, y yo me acerqué para ayudarlo, Hermione sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo mismo que yo ambas llegamos al lado de Sirius y entre los tres conseguimos separarlo de Riddel.

-Soltadme, dime donde esta ella Riddel, y tú Dudley te juro que me las vas a pagar.-

-Harry ya esta bien, encontraremos a tú tía tranquilízate.- escuché que decía Sirius mientras tiraba de él con fuerza.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- escuché la voz de Draco y me giré para ver como él y Luna venían corriendo.

No nos dio tiempo a soltar a Harry a tiempo cuando Riddel ya se había levantado y tanto yo como Hermione caímos al suelo cuando Riddel cayó sobre Harry y comenzó a devolverle los golpes que este le había dado.

-No sabes como deseo acabar contigo maldito muchacho, y me has dado ya tantas excusas para hacerlo.- le dio un fuerte puñetazo, y me dí cuenta de que Harry estaba completamente inmovilizado por que Hermione y yo aun le reteníamos los brazos le solté el que yo le estaba reteniendo y sentí como me ayudaban a levantarme.

Harry consiguió quitárselo de encima a pesar de que Hermione aun seguía a su lado y le retenía el otro brazo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se quedaron mirando, Hermione aun reteniendo a Harry y sin moverse de su lado se levantó también.

-Voy a acabar con tu miserable vida y después haré lo mismo con la de tu tía.-

-Te voy a matar maldito despreciable, y también acabaré contigo Dudley.- dijo este mirando a su primo furioso.

Riddel se dispuso a sacar su espada, mientras que Sirius, Draco, yo misma y Luna sacábamos nuestras espadas y nos colocábamos al lado de Harry.

Este llevó su mano hacía la suya propia y vimos como Dudley se sumaba a la de Riddel.

-Maldito gordo despreciable ¿no ves que ese maldito despreciable esta amenazando con matar a tu madre?- le grito furioso Sirius sin ser capaz al igual que nosotros a entender que estuviese apoyando a ese.

Dudley no hablo nada, y Riddel tan solo sonreía ante algo que nosotros no entendíamos.

-Bueno al parecer hoy no es un buen día para que nos enfrentemos Harry, pero ten por seguro algo, esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos y cuando eso suceda no saldrás con vida, es una lastima el pensar que ya no podrás formar parte de mi tripulación, pues sabiendo lo que se de ti, ya no hay otra forma más que tu desaparición de este mundo.- su sonrisa me hizo temer lo peor, sus ojos ahora se fijaron en la persona que estaba aun agarrando a Harry y este pareció sumamente sorprendido.

-Vaya de nuevo me traes algo que deseo, entonces tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo Harry, entrégamela y tendrás a tu tía.-

Miré sorprendida como Harry se tensaba a mi lado, y como Hermione se agarraba con fuerza de Harry y retrocedía unos pasos.

-¿De que demonios me estas hablando?- dijo Harry aun enfadado.

-Entrégame al chico que hay a tú lado y tu tía será tuya.- dijo Riddel sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, Sirius frunció el ceño mientras que Luna y Draco se colocaban ella al lado mío y Draco al otro lado de Hermione cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me darás de vuelta a mi tía si te entrego a uno de mi tripulación?, ¿y que valor tiene exactamente este chico para ti?-

-Lo cierto Harry, es que ese muchacho es lo suficientemente importante y estorbo en mi camino como en el tuyo, ¿Por qué no ahorrarte el mal trago de tener que acabar tú con él y me dejas ese placer a mí?- dijo Riddel sin apartar su vista de su presa.

-¿Y por que es un estorbo en mi camino?- miré a Harry el cual parecía con cierta curiosidad.

Riddel movió lentamente la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado dijo:

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo chico, ya te he dicho que se lo suficiente de ti como para tener que acabar contigo, ¿es que eso no te hace ver en claro que se la verdad?-

-No entiendo de que estas hablando, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que él para mí no es ningún estorbo, no voy a sacrificar a un inocente por tus estúpidos juegos, quiero que me entregues a mi tía.-

Riddel lo miró con ciertas dudas mientras que Dudley tan solo se quedaba a su lado sin decir nada, Sirius por su parte parecía un poco nervioso y deseoso de sacar a Harry del lugar cuanto antes.

-Se que mi tía se encuentra en puerto mistral Riddel y la encontraré y cuando lo haga me las pagaréis todas juntas, tú, ese miserable de tu lado y el que te la entregó.- Riddel por su parte no dijo nada, comenzó lentamente a guardar su espada al parecer se había dado cuenta de que hoy no sacaría nada de Harry, y tras mirar una vez más con dudas e intriga a Harry miró a Hermes con un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo entender que si conseguía cogerla ella lo pasaría muy mal.

-Ya nos veremos Dudley y en ese momento veremos que tan bueno eres, y tú mi deseado amigo ten por seguro que muy pronto nos encontraremos y lo estoy deseando.- Hermione lo miró con odio mientras que Draco se colocó delante de ella al igual que Harry, yo los miré a ambos con sorpresa y no fui la única pues Sirius y Luna estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo al igual que Hermione que abrió los ojos al máximo cuando Harry habló de nuevo:

-No te acercarás a ninguno de los de mi tripulación Riddel, y si lo haces será después de haber pasado por encima de mi cadáver.-

-Tal vez no sea solo el cadáver suyo solo el que deseo Potter.- dijo este sin más mientras se giraba y se alejaba de nosotros Dudley miró una última vez a Harry con odio:

-Pagarás muy caro lo que mis padres han pasado Potter me encargaré de clavarte el cuchillo yo mismo en el corazón.- sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y tras esas palabras guardo la espada en la funda y se alejó siguiendo a Riddel, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez Dudley estaba ayudando a Riddel precisamente por lo que le pudiera pasar a su madre sino lo hacía.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Harry voleo su espada contra el suelo furioso:

-Maldita sea.- Luna se acercó hasta él:

-Harry la encontraremos no te preocupes.- la ví cogerle la mano mientras que Hermione aun no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida al menos hasta que ella se había acercado a él.

-Podría tenerla ya conmigo.- dijo entre dientes furioso.

-No se como.- dijo Draco recogiendo la espada del suelo y acercándose a él.

Sirius lo miró unos momentos y dijo:

-Debo de ir a hablar con Albus, todos al barco cuanto antes, mañana comenzaremos a buscar a Petunia Dursley por todo puerto mistral.-

-No la encontraremos.- dijo Harry sin más.

-Si no se marcha esta noche es que es tonto.- dijo Luna mientras que comenzaban a caminar uno al lado del otro.

-Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos.- le dijo a Hermes que aun miraba a Harry y Luna.

-Si.- dijo esta sin más y comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

-No saldrás del barco de aquí a que nos vayamos de este lugar.- escuché que decía Harry de repente.

Y al levantar la vista ví que nos estaba hablando a mí y a Hermes, como era de esperarse Hermione no se quedó callada ante esto.

-De eso ni hablar, saldré si creo conveniente salir.- le dijo enfadada.

Sin más Harry la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él estaba tan enfadado que creí que le pegaría en ese mismo momento pero tan solo le hablo con sumo enfado:

-Acabo de vender la vida de mi tía por tú culpa, harás lo que te ordeno o acabarás acompañando a Lestrange en su celda, y ni siquiera Albus dirá que no a esto.- lo seguro que estaba ante estas palabras me hizo darme cuenta de que Harry sabía mucho más de Hermione de lo que todos los demás pudiéramos creer, la soltó sin delicadeza y se alejó de nosotras aun enfadado.

Draco miró de muy mal talante a Hermione y lo siguió, Luna por su parte iba delante hablando apresuradamente con Sirius.

…………………………………………&…………………………………………

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué demonios no extendió la mano me agarro con fuerza y me entregó en ese mismo momento?

¿Por qué ese maldito rubio y él me habían tapado en ese momento?

¿Por qué odiaba ahora a esa maldita rubia más que cuando me había amenazado hacía una semana?

Ya han pasado dos días desde nuestro encuentro con Riddel y llevo dos días encerrada en este miserable barco, Albus me amenazó no solo con encerrarme con Lestrange sino con atarme con cadenas, lo que dificultaría aun más que pudiera salir de este.

Y lo peor es que al parecer Riddel era tan descarado y sumamente miserable que no se había marchado de puerto Mistral, no sabía que buscaba tal vez estaba esperando una oportunidad para cogerme de nuevo, pero Albus dejaba siempre a alguien en el barco de su confianza para que yo no pudiera salir o alguien entrar.

Potter por su parte parecía desesperado había recorrido puerto mistral por todos los lugares habidos y por haber y no había encontrado ni rastro de su tía por ninguna parte.

Cuando llegamos al barco nos enteramos de que Albus ya estaba al tanto de lo que les había sucedido a los Dursley desde que el pelirrojo y Alastor habían estado en ciudad Esperanza

Claro que desconocía que hubiera sido Riddel el responsable pero si sabía de su desaparición, lo que le costó unas cuantas voces y muchos reproches de Potter, al igual que un gran enfado que aun estaba presente.

Es más desde ese momento Potter había dejado de hablar con nadie del barco, tanto así que Malfoy se encontraba desesperado cada vez que este desaparecía del barco y salía con suma rapidez a buscarlo.

Hasta ese momento siempre habían vuelto ambos juntos al barco, pero al parecer Potter no había hablado con él de nada pues siempre volvían uno delante de otro.

Yo por mi parte no sabía que hacer ante nada de esta situación, no estaba dispuesta a ser moneda de cambio de nadie de eso estaba segura, no era buena persona y mucho menos conocía a esa mujer que se supone era la tía de Potter, además no le debía nada a ninguno de ellos, como para si quiera pensar en cambiarme por ella.

De eso ni hablar, y estaba segura de que Albus ni siquiera lo pensaba, y Potter al parecer no tenía el valor ni de proponer eso pues ni lo había mencionado.

Algunos otros si lo habían dejado caer como quien no quiere la cosa, pero habían sido ignorados, el pelirrojo, por su parte ahora dormía en cubierta al lado de sus hermanos y llevaba sin hablar con Potter exceptuando claro algún que otro comentario hiriente para ocasionar peleas, a las que Potter no tomaba en cuenta.

A la única que si parecía hacer un mínimo de caso o hasta cierto punto contestar algo que le dijera era la rubia, ella era la que se acercaba a darle algo de beber o comer, a la única que recibía con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro o miraba con cierto cariño.

A ella era a la única que le permitía sentarse a su lado aunque sin hablar, y quedarse así uno al lado del otro sin hablar pero juntos.

Ginny por su parte retaba a su hermano siempre que hacía algún comentario no debido y sobretodo lo llamaba cobarde sin parar y lo culpaba de que lo que estaba pasando era todo por su culpa, por ser un cobarde y no hablar claro cuando debía.

Quitando esas cosas que hasta ahora habían pasado a mí no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza las palabras de varias personas ya, el primero había sido Lucius Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Lestrange y hacía dos noches Riddel.

Los tres habían mencionado una verdad acerca de Potter, un secreto que este al parecer guardaba, un secreto que para mí podría ser útil, de eso estaba segura, pues cuando fuera reina necesitaría de todo para deshacerme de él, al igual que estaba segura que Albus no me lo pondría nada fácil a la hora de desterrarlo sino me dejaba matarlo.

Había algo en el pasado de Potter que todos parecían querer ocultar la cuestión era que no conseguía saber de que se trataba.

Estaba segura de que Albus, Snape, Alastor, y hasta Black sabían de que se trataba, al igual que Lestrange, de todos ellos ella era la única que podría ayudarme a saber que demonios ocultaba Potter, y por que se había tenido que cambiar de apellido y utilizar el de su primo.

Y si no fuera por que estaba segura de que no hallaría verdad en la boca de esa mujer ya habría comenzado a atosigarla para que me contara, lo único que se me había ocurrido hasta ahora para poder averiguar algo de todo eso era escuchar alguna de esas reuniones en las que Albus, Severus y Bella se enfrascaban.

Lo único que tenía que hacer antes era conseguir algunas de las hiervas tan buenas de las que me había hablado ese joven tan simpático del barco Neville Lombottong.

Era el único que me había tratado bien de todos los de la tripulación pues parecía ser el único que sin conocerme parecía entenderme.

Era de noche en el barco y había decidido robar esas hiervas esa misma noche cuando Sirius y Albus se durmieran.

Y al parecer había llegado el momento pues ya desde hacía un buen rato ambos parecían en un profundo sueño.

Con cuidado comencé a moverme intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, caminé hasta la puerta esquivando todo lo que había en el suelo propiedad de Black, que era un desastre a lo que ordenar se refería.

Llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí con mucho cuidado, salí del camarote dispuesta a llegar a cubierta y a los objetos de Neville, más concreto su bolsa llena de bolsitas más pequeñas.

Cuando estaba por coger la bolsa en cuestión escuché unos pasos en cubierta y decidí esconderme, no sería buena idea que me encontraran robando la verdad.

Me asomé para ver de quien se trataba y me maldije a mí misma, ¿es que siempre tenía que ser él el que me pillara en algo?

El maldito de Potter, acababa de salir de los camerinos, pero al parecer no me estaba buscando a mí, por que comenzó a mirar hacía atrás y a todas partes como comprobando que nadie lo viera, y comenzó a caminar hacía la rampa del barco al parecer quería abandonar este.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía solté la bolsa, y con sumo cuidado decidí seguirlo, pues estaba segura de que nada bueno se traía entre manos.

Cuando me fijé que ya estaba lejos de la rampa y que comenzaba a meterse entre las calles bajé yo también, ¿A dónde demonios se dirigía a esas horas?, ¿por qué me interesaba tanto?

Corrí hasta una de las casas cercanas para ocultarme y poder seguir siguiéndole, miré un momento y me percaté que se había detenido al parecer para comprobar que nadie lo seguía.

Cogió una de las calles más oscuras y siguió su camino, yo me dispuse a seguirlo, pero alguien me agarró con fuerza del brazo:

-Creía tener entendido que no podías salir del barco.- su voz me sonó odiosa, no sabía en que momento ese tono había pasado a ser el sonido que más despreciaba en este mundo, pero después de todo tenía razón, yo no debería de estar fuera del barco y mucho menos siguiendo a Potter, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

-Rubita del demonio estaba siguiendo a tu amado el cual parece querer disfrutar de algo mejor que tú.- mis palabras salieron con cierto enfado mientras me soltaba de su agarre, Lovegood me miró sin entender.

-Tu querido Potter salió esta por esas calles, no se a donde va.- no me dejó decir nada más y comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

Sin más yo corrí detrás de ella, quería saber que estaba tramando él.

-¿Por qué demonios me sigues?- me dijo ella sin detenerse.

-Eso es cosa mía.- le contesté yo sin más, y ambas paremos de correr de sopetón y nos tuvimos que ocultar detrás de un barril ya que Potter se había detenido y se encontraba al parecer buscando algo, o a alguien.

-¿A que viene que te ocultes de él?- le pregunté con cierta diversión.

-¿A que viene tu interés?- me respondió ella sin más y se asomó para comprobar que hacía Potter.

Yo apreté mis puños con fuerza no soportaba a esta rubia en cuestión y me sacaba de quicio, más el ver la preocupación de ella por lo que Potter fuera a hacer.

-¿Harry en que estas pensando?- la escuché murmurar mientras se alejaba de mí y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo siguiéndolo, parecía preocupada por lo que este fuera a hacer, y lo cierto es que yo estaba intrigada.

La seguí hasta colocarme a su lado, caminamos juntas por las calles escondiéndonos cada vez que era necesario, sin hablar nada entre nosotras pero para mi sorpresa ella me ayudaba cada vez que estaba apunto de meter la pata y ser descubierta tal vez sería por miedo a que a ella la descubriesen también.

-Mira que hay que ser desastre, no hubieras llegado ni a tres calles.- me dijo en una de las ocasiones.

Yo la miré enfadada, cada vez me caía peor, estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo a salir cuando ella me volvió a agarrar.

-Quieres esperarte, Harry estará lo más seguro detenido a diez pasos de aquí, no tenemos otro lugar donde ocultarnos hasta que él pase la posada, y conociéndolo como lo conozco aun no ha llegado.- la miré entre sorprendida y enfadada.

¿Cómo demonios lo conocía tan bien?, ¿cómo era posible que esa maldita niña me estuviese dando lecciones?, ¿por qué me enfadaba al saber que tenía razón?

Ambas llegamos donde la dichosa posada y acabamos teniendo que ocultarnos detrás de unos barriles y entre algunas vasijas del suelo cuando Potter se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón de la posada.

-¿Qué esta pasando Harry?, ¿qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí?- murmuraba la rubita mientras lo miraba.

Ambas escuchemos unos pasos en el lugar y yo me quedé helada al reconocer a la persona que aparecía en el callejón, Tom Riddel, de nuevo él.

-Vaya Potter, vienes solo.- parecía desilusionado por algo.

-Tú me diste a elegir.- dijo este sin más y separándose de la pared en la que se encontraba echado.

-Es cierto te dí a elegir, pero esperaba otra elección algo estúpido de mi parte conociendo exactamente el motivo por el que este trato se lleva a cavo.- dijo y sonrió sin más.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-En unos momentos llegará.- dijo Riddel sin más.

-Espero que eso sea cierto.- escuché como Potter le advertía.

-Lo es, Potter, lo es, además no necesito a esa mujer teniéndote a ti ahora, eres demasiado valioso.- sus ojos parecían brillar con algo, La rubia a mi lado frunció el ceño al parecer con dudas y hasta cierto punto enfadada.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, pero mientras Petunia se encuentre en mi barco mañana por la mañana yo me encontraré en el tuyo.-

-No Potter tú zarpas esta noche en el mío, tú tía llegará en breves aquí, pero no podrás acompañarla al barco.-

La chica a mí lado abrió los ojos al máximo al igual que yo al comprender que estaba pasando ahí en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo entregas a él?- escuché que preguntaba Riddel de improviso.

-No soy un maldito despreciable como tú, no pienso entregar la vida de nadie a cambio de otra persona.- dijo Potter sin más.

-Una lastima, por cierto tendremos que trabajar en eso Potter, así no me sirves mucho, pero estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión con la suficiente iniciativa.- vi como Potter fruncía el ceño molesto y apretaba los puños.

Tanto la rubia como yo nos asustamos al ver como un hombre aparecía arrastrando a alguien sin contemplaciones.

El miserable arrojó a esa persona contra Potter que la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo, Potter parecía sumamente sorprendido y hasta cierto punto furioso.

-Maldito bastardo ¿qué le has hecho?- me estremecí cuando escuché los murmullos de mujer que la persona entre los brazos de Potter comenzaba a hacer.

-Harry, ¿eres tú?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Tranquila, ya todo esta bien, Sirius y los otros te cuidaran.- le dijo este mientras la ayudaba a soltarse de las cuerdas que aun llevaba puestas.

-No, no seas estúpido tienes que irte de aquí.-

-Deja de decir estupideces, eres tú la que te tienes que marchar, deja esto en mis manos yo….-

-NO HARRY TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES ÉL SABE QUIEN ERES, ÉL QUIERE ACA….-El hombre golpeó a la mujer con tal fuerza que tanto Potter como ella cayeron al suelo impactando contra la pared en la que antes Potter había estado apoyado.

-¿Qué CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO MISERABLE?- Potter se lanzó contra el hombre sin más y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que el tipo cayó contra unos barriles que se encontraban detrás de él, este se dispuso a devolverle el golpe pero Riddel habló entonces:

-Greyback si te atreves a golpearlo serás tú el que sufra las consecuencias.- su voz era tan fría que hasta la rubia y yo nos estremecimos de miedo tras sus palabras.

Potter se giró a mirar a su tía la cual había perdido el conocimiento:

-No puedo dejarla aquí así, tengo que llevarla al barco al menos.-

-De eso nada Potter, déjale una nota o algo explicándole como llegar a tú barco, pero no volverás a este, se perfectamente que sabes escribir, después de todo siendo quien eres es algo inevitable.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ahora Potter y se levantó separándose de tu tía y dijo:- me he cansado de esa forma de hablar tuya, no se a que te refieres con que sabes la verdad sobre mí, ni con eso de que yo soy más valioso, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?- dijo este con bastante insistencia parecía hasta cierto punto desesperado por saber de que le estaban hablando.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, creo que tú y yo podremos llegar a muchos acuerdos en su momento, ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí y salir cuanto antes.- dijo Riddel sin más y se giro, en ese momento yo dí un paso hacía atrás y tropecé contra una de las vasijas ocasionando que esta se cayera y se rompiera.

Los tres se giraron a mirar a donde nosotras nos encontrábamos, aunque no nos vieron, la rubia me miraba con sorpresa y asustada.

-Mira que llegas a ser torpe.- dijo muy bajito.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escuchemos que decía el hombre que había traído a la tía de Potter hasta ese lugar.

Ambas nos miramos y la rubia tan solo me murmuró:

-Sal de aquí cuanto antes, y después ven a por ella.- y sin que yo pudiera impedírselo la chica salió del escondite.

-Soy Luna Lovegood.- dijo esta mientras miraba a Harry directamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?- escuché que decía Potter sumamente sorprendido.

-Seguirte.- contestó ella sin más.

-Al parecer serán dos por el precio de una.- escuché que decía Riddel.

-A ella déjala fuera, puede encargarse de llevar a mí tía al barco no la mezcles en esto.- dijo Potter rápidamente.

-Me temo que de eso nada Potter, tú eliges o viva o muerta.-

-Esto no entraba en el trato.- dijo este furioso.

-Las reglas han cambiado.- escuché que él decía y sabía que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Voy.- dijo Lovegood, dejándome a mí helada, ella era consciente de todo lo que ese miserable era capaz de hacer, ¿cómo podía hacer esa elección tan a la ligera?, ¿tanto quería a Potter?, me fijé en como caminaba hacía ellos.

-No, ella no viene.- Potter parecía desesperado ante esa situación, y me fijé en como Greyback sacaba uno de sus cuchillos dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la tía de Potter.

-Potter última oportunidad.- dijo Riddel sin apartar la mirada de Lovegood y después posándola en la tía de este.

Potter miró a su tía y después a Lovegood furioso con ella.

-Maldita sea, esta bien.- dijo este sin más, y Lovegood corrió hasta él y agarró con fuerza una de sus manos, y la ví como murmuraba algo que no pude escuchar.

-Andando entonces, deja la nota a tú tía de cómo llegar y nos largamos.- sentenció Riddel.

No tardó mucho en escribir unas cosas en un papel y tras ser revisada por Riddel este le dejó la nota en una de las manos de la mujer, yo me quedé allí sin moverme, como un buen rato y cuando creí conveniente salí de mi escondite.

Me acerqué a la mujer, y pude ahora contemplarla bien, esta contaba con innumerables moretones en la cara, y algún que otro corte en esta, me fijé en que las ropas estaban destrozadas, y en que sus manos también portaban cortes, con cuidado comencé a despertarla, no le dí importancia a la nota pues si Riddel había dejado que Potter se la entregara significaba que de verdad traían indicaciones de cómo llegar al barco y nada más.

-¿Quién eres tú?- escuché que la mujer me preguntaba cuando conseguí que se despertara.

-Pertenezco a la tripulación de la Esmeralda, Lovegood me pidió que la llevara al barco.- le dije sin más y la ayude a levantarse.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- la escuché preguntar.

-Se ha marchado con Riddel.- le dije sin más, y ella pareció palidecer aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso no es posible, ese hombre lo va a matar, sabe quien es Harry, él lo matará.-

-Tranquilícese, lo mejor es que usted llegue al barco y descanse, Black y los otros se encargaran de recuperar a Potter.- le dije sin más.

-¿Sabes su verdadero apellido?- me preguntó esta en media voz.

-Claro como le dije pertenezco a la Esmeralda.-

-Eso quiere decir que lo apoyas a él.- dijo sin más, yo eso no lo entendí, y negué mientras le decía.

-Yo estoy en ese barco más por obligación que por otra cosa, y no le aconsejo que se acerque mucho a mí después de esta noche, su maldito sobrino no es santo de mi devoción, y tras esta noche yo seré más un enemigo que otra cosa para usted.- le hice saber.

-¿Quién eres tú entonces?- preguntó ella desconcertada ante mis palabras.

-Soy Hermes Granger.- ella me miró sorprendida, e intentó soltarse de mí a pesar de que si lo hacía caería al suelo pues no tenía casi fuerzas para andar.

-¿Por qué eres tan importante para ese hombre?, él de verdad creyó que mi sobrino me intercambiaría por ti y no por él mismo, él pensaba que te vendería, pero no lo ha hecho, ¿Quién demonios eres tú para que ambos te quieran tener?- abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendida ante sus palabras:

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

-La nota que le hicieron llegar a Harry la escribí yo por que me obligaron y decía que tenía dos opciones, una entregar a Hermes Granger a cambio de mí o por el contrario entregarse él mismo, fuera cual fuera su elección debía de ir a la posada las tres escobas en mitad de la noche solo y desarmado si se entregaba a si mismo, o contigo atado y amordazado para el intercambio, yo supe desde un principio cual sería el precio y me gané bastantes golpes al negarme a escribir, pero él creía que podría conseguirte a ti, parecía tremendamente deseoso de ello, y ahora me dices que eres un enemigo en lugar de amigo, sin embargo mi Harry no te ha entregado a Riddel, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué tienes que ver con todo esto y con el trono?- que me preguntara sobre el trono, me sorprendió bastante, pues no sabía como demonios había podido llegar a la conclusión acertada sobre mí, pero lo que no me dejaba articular palabra ni siquiera moverme en ese momento era el saber que Potter había tenido la oportunidad de entregarme y no lo había hecho, y su tía parecía segura de que no lo iba a hacer, ¿acaso yo juzgaba tan mal a Potter y estaba equivocada?, no ese miserable merecía morir, y a mí no debía importarme en absoluto ni su suerte ni la de esa maldita rubia, yo no debería de estar odiando a Riddel aun más de lo que ya lo odiaba al saber que pretendía hacer con Potter y Lovegood, a mí eso me tenía que importar poco, traerme sin cuidado y hasta dejarlo de lado, yo solo tenía que llevar a esta mujer al barco dejarla con Albus, no decir nada de lo que había visto, no hablar sobre lo que sabía, y no interferir en nada.

Y si sabía tan bien lo que tenía que hacer y lo que debía y no debía importarme, ¿por qué demonios no dejaba de echarme la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando y de todo lo que le esperaba a él por pasar?, ¿por qué demonios no dejaba de preguntarme por que me había protegido?

¿Por qué estaba tan sumamente asustada por lo que les pudiera pasar a esos dos?, no, de nuevo me engañaba a mí misma, ¿por qué estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a él cuando ni siquiera sabía quien era en realidad?

………………………………………….&…………………………………………

Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestra opinión sobre él, gracias por seguir conmigo y no dejar de leer.

No se exactamente cuantos caps tendrá este fic pero creo que lo terminaré con unos pocos más, tampoco se cuando podré volver a actualizar ya que me vuelven a ingresar hoy mismo y quise dejaros este cap para que no tuvieseis que esperar mucho.

Si no puedo volver a actualizar os deseo una _**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, DESEO DE CORAZÓN QUE TENGAIS UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS.**_

Nos vemos en el próximo cap y espero vuestros reviews.


	10. Comenzando a moverse

Hola a todos aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste, las demás historias las actualizaré en cuento salga del hospital el día 21 no digo hora porque no estoy muy segura pero seguro que actualizo todas las demás entre el 21 y el 22.

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por los reviews se agradecen mucho, por cierto _**feliz año nuevo**__**a todos **_no he podido felicitarlo antes lo siento.

_**Comenzando a moverse**_.

_**Cap 10:**_

-¿A que está esperando Albus?- la escuché preguntar:- ya tiene a Lady Granger, no creo que necesite mucho más para actuar.-

-Necesitamos a más gente, somos muy pocos en la corte aun.-

-No conseguiremos a muchos más, es después de todo por Granger por quien apostamos, y si te soy sincera después de lo que yo vi, no se que pensar.- la miré mientras ella comenzaba a caminar por la estancia sin inmutarse en mirarme, había tal vez perdido todo el derecho a que esta lo hiciera, y lo cierto es que yo no me sentía con el valor suficiente de explicarle lo que había sucedido con Lestrange y más sin estar seguro de que era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Tantos años había sido capaz de rechazarla y de no caer que me sorprendía a mi mismo el comprobar que había caído después de todo ante ella y sus encantos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Ella no es una chica corriente, y si la has visto como yo la he visto te habrás dado cuenta de que no podemos esperar mucho de ella, después de todo lo que ha pasado es normal, pero sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que no vamos a conseguir a mucha más gente para su causa, es una pena que después de todo sea solo una Granger.-

Solo una Granger, lo cierto es que ella solo era una Granger después de todo, pero era la heredera al trono al menos la única conocida por suerte para nosotros, y hasta que todo se calmara lo mejor sería que eso siguiera así, aunque en más de una ocasión ya había pensado en decirle a Albus que creía que iba siendo hora de hacer correr ciertos rumores sobre Harry, pero él se había negado en redondo y lo cierto es que no lo entendía después de todo él sería el que ocuparía ese puesto si todo salía bien, pero Albus nunca daba sus motivos y yo no iba a ser la excepción para él.

De lo único que estaba seguro hasta ahora era de la afirmación de ella de que mientras se tratase de una Granger no conseguiríamos más gente para nuestra causa.

-¿Qué harías si existiera un Potter como candidato?- pregunté como si no le diera la mayor importancia a su reacción, ella por primera vez me miró directamente a los ojos lo que me hizo a mí apartar la mirada de ella pues sentía como a veces podía leer a través de mí y no quería darle a conocer aun la existencia de Harry como un Potter, después de todo ese joven que ella quería como a un hermano pequeño era su rey legitimo lo cual ambos desconocían.

-Si existiera un Potter todo sería tan diferente, para empezar, estoy segura de que Kinsgley se uniría a nosotros con los ojos cerrados, y Cedirg Diggory y su padre estarían en la misma situación, el problema es que hay otros muchos que se que vendrían a nosotros, pero como te he dicho solo podemos ofrecerles a una Granger, vale que no la culpable de lo sucedido, pero Granger después de todo lo que supone no heredera legitima aunque naciera como una princesa no lo es después de todo.

Pero esto no tiene un sentido de discusión pues después de todo no existe un Potter al que apoyar ¿cierto Lord Lupin?-

Estaba contemplando sus ojos agrisados tan fijamente que no me percaté de su pregunta tan fácil me hacía perderme en ella que a pesar de intentar dejar de mirarla no había sido capaz, sus ojos me miraban intrigados y los míos tan solo la observaban deseando que quisiera hablar conmigo sobre algo que no se tratase del reino y de nuestras posiciones.

-¿Lord Lupin?- la escuche llamarme mientras yo pensaba en si sacar el tema del que quería hablar con ella o callar, como últimamente estaba haciendo, pues cada vez que sacaba algo de ese tema ella se acababa marchando, y lo peor de todo era que ese miserable de Dadsly estaba ganando demasiado terreno y demasiada familiaridad con ella algo que a mi por algún motivo me sacaba de mis casillas, después de todo Sirius me había pedido que cuidara de ella mientras él no podía volver a pisar la ciudad de Plata, pero me era un poco difícil y más ahora que ella huía de mi como si se tratase de el mejor de los siervos de Tom Riddel.

Este era otro que me iba a volver loco, pues ahora estaba empeñado en que hablara con su hijo y si encontraba de nuevo a lady Granger quería que la trajeran cuanto antes a ciudad plata para convertirla en su nueva reina, al parecer le había gustado lo que Lestrange le había propuesto.

Quería que hablase también con el inepto de Pettigriw para que volviera con ella a la ciudad, lo que significaría verlo todos los días a ese miserable traidor, con el que se supone cooperé para matar a los Potter y entregarles el trono a lord Granger para después que este pasase a manos de Lord Riddel.

Estoy seguro de que Lord Granger nunca se hubiera esperado esa traición por parte de Peter, pero después de todo era un miserable y un miedoso, y Tom Riddel podía ser muy aterrador, yo hacía el papel del ambicioso y codicioso, el que siempre deseaba más de lo que tenía, y el que estaba dispuesto a todo por conservar ese poder sin importar a quien me llevase por delante.

Tanto así que para casi todos en la corte resultaba hasta más despreciable que Peter o incluso que Tom, solo unos pocos saben que yo en realidad estaba a las ordenes de los Potter y ahora a las de Albus Dumbledore, el cual me había juzgado muy mal en su momento hasta que le hice entender que nunca habría traicionado a Lily Evans o a James Potter, la primera vez que él creyó que ellos estaban muertos yo fui quien le revelé que seguían vivos y con su ayuda conseguimos esconderlos bastante bien, después pasó algo entre James y Albus una pelea bastante fea y Albus se retiró a una soledad que no entendíamos muchos, cuando Sirius o yo intentábamos sacar el tema James se enfurecía y al final acabábamos todos demasiado mal parados y con enfados bastante grandes.

Lily no decía ni palabra y aunque a veces escribía a Albus nunca recibió ninguna carta de Albus hasta que este le mando a Lady Mcgonagall como institutriz para Harry y los Weasley, este gesto hizo creer a Lily que todo estaba olvidado y viajó a su encuentro encontrándose al parecer algo que no le gusto nada pues a su regreso Lily solo decía que Albus no se acercaría a Harry por nada del mundo.

Sirius al que nunca le había caído bien Albus estuvo de acuerdo sin ninguna queja o rechistar, James y Lily coincidieron en educar a Harry tanto en el manejo de armas y en otras cosas como la lectura el escribir y otras doctrinas además de que lo educaron como en una corte se debe de educar a un futuro rey, pero yo no recibí instrucciones de nada de eso, tan solo de que debía de seguir todo lo que Granger me mandará hasta que Peter llegó a mí diciéndome que este miserable se las pagaría muy pronto por tratarlo como lo hacía, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando una noche dos hombres entraron en mi alcoba e intentaron matarme, cuando descubrí el rostro de uno de ellos y lo identifiqué, como a Lord Goyle, le hice una propuesta y este me llevó ante Lord Tom Riddel, el cual tras escucharme decidió que le era bastante útil, después de todo si algo soy es inteligente, Peter se sorprendió mucho al verme vivo al día siguiente, yo tan solo le hice saber que si no tenía cuidado la próxima vez podrían ir a buscarlo a él en la noche, ¿y quien le podía garantizar a él el mismo resultado que a mí?, tras lo que fue la caída de los Granger, y tras lo poco que yo pude hacer en esta ocasión pues no estaba tan preparado como la primera vez, no pude impedir lo que le hicieron a Lady Granger, ni impedir lo que le hicieron a la pobre niña, tras conseguir sobornar a unos cuantos y tener que matar a otros saqué a la pequeña del castillo y me la lleve conmigo, en mi viaje a puerto rubí, donde se supone debía de encontrarme con Lady Weasley para entregarle a la pequeña en custodia, me enteré que Lady Weasley había sido asesinada y la pequeña Ginny había desaparecido, el culpable se creía que era Lucius Malfoy.

Intente avisar por todos los medios pero tuve un encuentro poco afortunado con Lord Crabbe el cual no se fiaba de mi ni un pelo, la pequeña Granger me vio con este y creyó que yo la estaba traicionando al parecer y huyo, yendo a parar al barco de Malfoy.

Cuando regresé a ciudad de plata me esperaba una carta con noticias negras, que me hicieron maldecir una y mil veces, en donde se me informaba de que Lily y James habían sido asesinados por Lucius Malfoy y su tripulación al igual que varios de los Weasley.

Ley atentamente toda la carta varias veces, y no fue hasta un año después que se me ocurrió preguntarle a Sirius que había sido del pequeño Harry, pues nunca lo menciono en sus cartas ni tampoco me dijo que estuviese muerto.

Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Sirius escribí a Lady Mcgonagall la cual me dijo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había podido pasar a ese pequeño, que ella solo sabía sobre Ronald Weasley, Fred y George, y un joven apellidado Malfoy, además de la pequeña Luna Lovegood.

Que todos ellos estaban en su casa siendo cuidados por ella al menos los dos más pequeños exceptuando Fred y George Weasley lo cuales viajaban a menudo con Sirius en su barco.

Y el joven Malfoy el cual desaparecía casi todos los días y había veces incluso que no dormía en la casa.

Me extrañó que estuvieran en contacto o siquiera cuidando del hijo del hombre que había matado a los Potter, pero no cuestione sus decisiones después de todo su situación era exactamente igual a la de la pequeña Granger, ninguno había podido escoger a sus padres y sus destinos.

Después de varias misivas a Sirius sin respuesta decidí ir a ver a este en persona le pregunté a Lady Mcgonagall cuando pensaban volver a ver a Sirius y esta me informó que en una semana esperaba volver a verlo.

Preparé mi viaje a la vez que me llegaba una misiva de Albus Dumbledore, esta me sorprendió bastante para que mentir pues llevaba tanto sin dar señales de vida que no me lo esperaba y mucho menos que fuese precisamente a mí al que escribiese.

Le contesté diciéndole que salía en un viaje para encontrarme con Sirius el cual llevaba sin responderme algunas cartas y estaba preocupado, que si quería contactar conmigo debía de escribirme a casa de Lady Mcgonagall.

Tal y como le había pedido la próxima carta que recibí fue en casa de esta, pero me llegó justo cuando estaba en plena pelea con Sirius.

Pues cuando llegué a la ciudad de la esperanza donde en esos momentos residía Lady Mcgonagall, me encontré con que Sirius no estaba en la casa había salido al parecer al mercado a por unas cosas, y me informaron que había ido solo como siempre que iba a comprar al mercado, nunca dejaba que lo acompañase nadie, y en alguna ocasión que habían intentado seguirlo les había sido imposible.

Eso era algo muy obvio pues Sirius era el mejor en eso de hacer las cosas a escondidas, y el ver que ocultaba algo me hizo sospechar algunas cosas.

Salí de la casa no sin antes preguntarle a Lady Mcgonagall si había informado a Sirius de mi llegada, cuando esta negó sonreí, fuese lo que fuese que Sirius ocultaba lo iba a descubrir.

Fui al mercado el único sitio que sabía podía estar, por la información de los gemelos que eran los que más habían conseguido seguirlo sin ser descubiertos.

Cuando llegué al mercado comencé a mirar por todos los puestos, y me sorprendí al ver a Sirius plantado contra una pared observando un puesto en específico.

Me extrañé de su actitud, pasiva y su sonrisa llena de cariño y nostalgia, no muchos eran capaces de ver a Sirius así, él se cuidaba mucho de demostrar signos de debilidad ante nadie, y estaba claro que lo que estaba observando era su punto débil más grande por lo que pude darme cuenta.

Miré hacía donde él miraba y me sorprendí de ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios que regañaba a un pequeño al que no podía ver.

Miré de nuevo a Sirius pues mi amigo ra sabido que le gustaban mucho las mujeres pero creía que sus gustos eran mejores, ya que la mujer no era la mayor de las bellezas como para que él la estuviese mirando de esa forma.

Me acerqué un poco para poder escuchar su voz, tal vez y eso era lo que había hecho a Sirius caer a los pies de ella.

Cuando escuché su voz me quedé paralizado pues estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y además estaba seguro de que no podía ser por la mujer por lo que Sirius tenía esa expresión en su rostro.

Me fijé mejor en las dos personas y cuando ella, se apartó del niño furiosa lo pude ver bien al fin, y al contemplar su sonrisa de triunfo y superioridad ante la mujer pareci ser trasladado a mi infancia en el castillo, pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de James y su sonrisa cuando se salía con la suya en algo.

Al ver al niño echar a correr alejándose del puesto miré a Sirius y me percaté que se disponía a seguirlo, yo a distancia hice exactamente lo mismo.

Estuvimos un buen rato así uno detrás del otro, hasta que Harry llegó a encontrarse con unos niños, y se alejó lo suficiente de nosotros como para que yo me acercara a Sirius y le hablase.

A este por poco le da un infarto, pero después de pedirle explicaciones, y decirnos algunas cosas en mitad de la calle, decidimos ir a casa de Lady Mcgonagall para hablar con más calma, cuando llegamos a la casa la pobre Mcgonagall se llevó una buena bronca por parte de Sirius a la cual ella contestó con otra más fuerte.

Estuvimos varios días peleando obre lo que debía de ser de Harry, y cuando nombre a Albus fue lo último que Sirius permitió que dijera me amenazo de mil formas diferentes si se me ocurría si quiera hacerle saber a ese loco chiflado de la existencia de Harry, yo m enfadé porque él se lo había ocultado y le pedí explicaciones sobre ese echo este me dijo que James y Lily tenían sus motivos para que Albus no se acercara al niño y que él no necesitaba más que eso, que no quería que él se acercará a Harry y que si yo lo traicionaba los perdería para siempre a ambos que era mi decisión.

Esa misma noche me llegó una carta de Albus a casa de Minerva, le respondí como pude a esta, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente Sirius había desaparecido de la casa de Mcgonagall dejando a los gemelos allí y se había marchado.

Temí lo peor y escribí a Albus una nueva carta contándole sobre Harry y su situación, no le pude decir donde vivía el pequeño porque no lo sabía, tras una semana recibí una respuesta de Albus el cual parecía sumamente disgustado y exigía que Sirius se pusiera en contacto con él y que Harry le fuese entregado.

Tras algunas cartas con Albus llegué a un acuerdo con él y por otra parte conseguí hablar con Sirius en términos más normales, cuando Sirius me contó sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer con Harry no supe el motivo exacto pero decidí poner sobre aviso a Albus, y el resto de la historia ya se sabe estos se encontraron yo me tiré unos cuantos años sin recibir ni una sola palabra de Sirius por mi traición y teniendo que cuidar de Lady Tonks en ciudad plata una nueva adquisición en nuestras filas a la vez que vigilaba a Tom y los demás.

-¿Piensas contestarme ahora o mañana Lupin?- me dijo esta una vez más.

La miré perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunté como un estúpido.

-¿Qué a que venía esa pregunta de antes?- me dijo mirándome enfadada.

-Nada, es que a veces pienso bastante en Lily y James.- le dije sin más.

-Ya bueno todos parecen adorar a estos dos, aunque según tengo entendido nadie sabía de dónde demonios había llegado Lily Evans antes de conocer a James, pero al parecer se hizo de querer por todos muy rápido.- comentó esta como si nada, era cierto, Lily había aparecido de la nada ante toda la corte acompañada por Albus Dumbledore, y nunca nos contó nada de su pasado, conocíamos a Petunia por que vino a parar justo a la misma ciudad donde se ocultaban ellos después sino ni de la existencia de Petunia nos abríamos enterado, y tras pelearse nada más verse en el mercado por primera vez nos dimos cuenta que Lily tenía un pasado extraño, pero James la amaba demasiado como para indagar, y bueno yo me había enamorado de ella, el único que intentó en su momento indagar fue Sirius, pero si llegó a descubrir algo solo él lo sabe pues nunca habló nada de nada.

-Ella era única.- dije mientras sonreía de medio lado y me levantaba de donde había estado sentado:- bueno ha llegado el momento de que me vaya, por cierto ya no es necesario que sigas buscando a Lestrange ya se donde se encuentra.-

Me miró enfadada por algo y después dijo:

-Vaya que te has dado prisa en averiguarlo, ¿y donde se supone que se ha metido esa ahora?- me dijo con desdén.

-Se encuentra en el barco de Sirius.- dije sin más.

Me miró sorprendida ante mis palabras y dije:

-Al parecer cometió una estupidez y Sirius decidió que se las pagaría todas juntas y de una vez.- claro estaba que no podía decirle que por haber visto a Harry era que la retenían en el barco.

-Así que Sirius es el responsable, podría habérmelo dicho me habría ahorrado mucho trabajo.- refunfuño ella.

-Bueno va siendo hora de que me marche, nos veremos mañana.-

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible, me voy de viaje con Lord Dadsly.- me dijo esta sin más, y yo me qué helado en mi sitio, ¿Qué se iba de viaje con ese miserable?

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-Pues eso, Dadsly y yo nos vamos mañana de viaje a puerto rubí, quiero visitar a Lady Mcgonagall y él se ofreció a acompañarme encantado.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ir con él?- pregunté aguantando mi enfado.

-Por que se ofreció, además me gusta mucho su compañía, es todo lo que una mujer puede buscar.- me dijo sin más y abrió la puerta de la sala en la que habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde conversando, dándome a entender que podía marcharme.

Caminé furioso hasta la puerta y cuando llegué a su lado tan solo le dije:

-Ten cuidado en el viaje y espero que lo disfrute Lady Tonks.-

Ella sonrió ampliamente y sin apartar su mirada me dijo:

-Puede apostar a que lo haré Lord Edmure.- y sonrió una sonrisa que me pareció muy cínica, sin decir más me fui de allí llegué a la puerta y cogí tanto mi capa como mis guantes los cuales me tendió Brown la criada de Tonks.

Salí de la casa sin siquiera despedirme pues estaba seguro de que si hablaba no saldría nada bueno de mis labios, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, mi enfado se hizo más notorio cuando ví quien subía las mismas para ingresar en la casa y hablar con quien precisamente yo acababa de terminar de hablar.

-¿Un día esplendido verdad Lord Edmure?- el muy imbécil sonreía como si el sol brillase en su cara cuando yo estaba deseando enseñarle un buen día lluvioso de golpes.

-Sin duda lo era hasta hace unos momentos.-

-¿Acaso le pasó algo que le molestó?, yo por mi parte estoy la mar de contento pues mañana salgo de viaje y espero que a mi regreso todo sea mucho mejor.- fruncí el ceño no me gustaba nada eso.

-¿A que se debe su esperar?-

-O espero regresar con una prometida.- estoy seguro de que cuando él paso por mi lado con una sonrisa yo parecía el ser más estúpido y tonto del planeta pues tras sus palabras me había quedado helado con los ojos fijos en un mismo sitio y mi boca abierta.

Si había entendido bien lo que ese miserable acababa de decirme, quería pedir la mano de Tonks, pero él no podía hacer eso, además Sirius nunca lo aceptaría y yo tampoco.

Ella merecía algo mejor que ese despreciable, que siempre andaba en burdeles, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese pedido se llevara a cabo, de eso ni hablar, ella no sería jamás su prometida como que yo me llamo Lord Remus Lupin.

Caminé lo más aprisa que pude hasta el castillo, y al llegar a los aposentos que me estaban asignados en este dije:

-Seamus prepara mi equipaje.-

-¿Lord Lupin?- dijo extrañado.

-Y el tuyo.-

-¿A dónde vamos señor?-

-A impedir que un maldito imbécil arruine la vida de Lady Tonks.- dije sin más y este se quedó helado en su sitio al ver que no se movía lo miré furioso:

-Es que no me has oído muévete ya, y dile a Dean que se prepare el también.-

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y me encerré en este, a la hora de la cena salí y mientras caminaba hacía el salón escuché como Seamus decía a algunos criados:

-Al parecer tendremos un viaje movidito.-

-Si a no ser que Lord Lupin se de cuenta de una vez de lo que realmente le esta pasando con Lady Tonks.-

-Bueno este hombre no es que sea muy listo respecto a este tema la verdad.- escuché que decía la vieja de Trelawni.

Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando ahora?

-Bueno es que después de todo es un hombre, no se puede esperar mucho de el la verdad.- escuche que decía Sprout.

-Es muy inteligente, pero en cuestiones del corazón el pobre no se entera y al parecer hizo algo que disgustó mucho a Lady Tonks, y ahora quiere impedir que otro la conquiste.- esa vieja me sacaba de quicio, y más cuando tenía razón.

-Bueno sea como sea, tú y Dean tendréis que cuidar que no haga ninguna locura.- dijo Sprout.

-No somos nodrizas.- dijo Seamus enfadado.

-Ya pero Lord Lupin merece que se preocupen por él, y si él no se percata de que ama a Lady Tonks más de lo que debe, alguien tendrá que parar sus ataques de celos que me temo serán muy frecuentes y podrían llevarlo a su perdición.- escuché que decía la vieja Trelawny y fruncí el ceño, pues no me gustaba lo que decían, ¿Cómo que ataques de celos?, yo solo quería proteger a Tonks de ese buitre oportunista, nada más.

¿Y que demonios quería ella decir con que estaba enamorado de Tonks? Eso era imposible, lo que yo sentía por Tonks, no era eso, eso era imposible, pues si de verdad estuvieran en lo cierto iba a estar en serios problemas, ya no solo conmigo mismo sino por que Sirius pediría mi cabeza.

¿Era eso lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿me había enamorado de Tonks?

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si eso era cierto?, bueno aparte de impedir que Dadsly actuara, eso era lo importante ahora, ir a ese viaje e impedir que él se adelantase.

Lo demás ya lo pensaría en su momento.

………………………………………….&………………………………………….

El estado de Albus Dumbledore era de todo menos calmado, para alguien que lo conociera tan bien como varios de los del barco _"La Esmeralda"_ les quedaría más que claro que estaba furioso, y que se le notara era la cosa más extraña que había en todo el mundo, pues ver a Albus Dumbledore en ese estado solo podía significar que algo grave había pasado, la pregunta que todos se hacían era , ¿qué demonios había pasado exactamente para que él estuviese así?

Nadie en el barco lo sabía a ciencia cierta exceptuando solamente dos personas, Petunia Dursley y Hermes Granger.

Ambas personas habían llegado de madrugada al barco con suma dificultad, una de ellas llena de heridas, y la otra perdida en sus pensamientos, quien primero las había visto había sido Albus el cual había salido de su camerino buscando desesperadamente a Hermes pues no se encontraba en su cama durmiendo como debería de ser, y se había asustado pensando en lo que podría haber pasado en mitad de la noche.

Al ver a Hermes acompañado de la mujer que había hecho pasar por tantas cosas a uno de sus protegidos se extraño un montón, pero más cuando la mujer en cuestión comenzó a rogarle que sacara a Harry de donde estaba ahora.

-¿De qué demonios me está hablando?- recordaba haberle preguntado mientras esta se arrodillaba a sus pies y le suplicaba que Harry debía de salir de ese barco cuanto antes o todos lo lamentarían más adelante.

-No sé de qué demonios me está hablando señora Dursley Harry se encuentra en su camerino descansando en estos momentos, lo que se supone tú deberías de estar haciendo, ¿dónde encontraste a Petunia Dursley Hermes?- le había preguntado calmadamente y seguro de sus palabras.

-No, estas completamente equivocado, Harry no está en su camerino, él no se encuentra en tu maldito barco, esta con ese despreciable que lo matará en cuanto tenga una oportunidad.-

-Le digo que Harry se encuentra en su camerino en estos…-

-¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios se ha metido Potter?- la voz del joven Malfoy lo había sacado de su frase sin terminar y lo había hecho girar en redondo para mirar sorprendido al chico rubio que salía precisamente de la puerta que daba a los camerinos.

-¿Dónde encontraste a la señora Dursley?- pregunto de nuevo ahora mucho más serio Albus Dumbledore.

-Te lo estoy diciendo maldito viejo Harry se intercambió por mí, él se fue al barco de ese ser despreciable, y él sabe quién es Harry, él lo matará si tiene la oportunidad, y se que Harry le dará muchas de estas, ese chico es un inconsciente y si no acaba muerto no se si acabaremos lamentando su decisión.- decía Petunia Dursley desesperada.

-¿Qué barco?, ¿de qué me estás hablando?- acaso Albus Dumbledore se había vuelto tonto de improviso, había pensado ella al ver que no era capaz de entender todo eso.

-Potter, está ahora a bordo de _"La Mortia"_- sentenció Hermes sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Albus Dumbledore, el cual no pudo disimular su sorpresa y su miedo tan rápido como para que su nieta no se diera cuenta de este.

Ahora podía ver como Albus Dumbledore paseaba por cubierta de un lado a otro tremendamente furioso, y completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, la desaparición de no solo Harry Potter sino que de Luna Lovegood también había traído varias reacciones, unos pensaban que se habían fugado juntos por que no querían tener que estar ocultando lo que sentían entre ellos o por temor a las reacciones que tendrían los Weasleys en su contra.

Hermes por su parte no había dicho nada de lo que sabía a nadie, y al parecer Malfoy no se había percatado de que ella había sido la que había traído a la señora Dursley hasta el barco, por lo que nadie sabía que él conocía sobre el paradero de los otros dos.

Albus paseaba por cubierta metido en sus pensamientos al menos hasta que Severus Snape acompañado por un furioso Sirius Black se acercaron hasta él.

Frunció el ceño sabía lo que venía ahora, se fijó en el resto de la tripulación y en los que se encontraban en la cubierta, ¿cuánto podría contener la lengua de Black en ese estado?, era más que evidente que Petunia ya le había informado sobre donde se encontraba Harry en esos momentos y sobre cuál había sido la forma en que Hermes había traído a esta al barco, y estaba más que seguro que esta también le había hablado sobre la carta de la que él no tenía conocimiento sobre el intercambio de uno por otro, ya fuera él o Hermes, al parecer Tom había jugado muy bien con Harry, aunque estaba claro que no conocía a Harry como él creía conocerlo pues estaba por asegurar que Tom había esperado que Harry le entregara a Herrmione en lugar de entregarse a si mismo.

Aunque en esos momentos no sabía si alabar la decisión del chico o estar tremendamente furioso con él, no solo por no confiarle algo tan importante sino por tomar las decisiones él solo y encima de todo tomarlas mal si le hubiese hablado de esa dichosa carta él podría haber ideado algo para sacarlo de eso, pero no, Potter tenía que ser después de todo, y tenía que tener ese orgullo de James, y la testarudez de Lily, ahora el gran problema era que al parecer el marido de Petunia había metido bien la pata al revelar la identidad del chico la cual muy pocos debían de conocer, más por su seguridad que por otra cosa, aunque ya su seguridad no estaba en sus manos, sino en las peores que podían estar, y lo peor es que el chico desconocía todo.

¿Acaso iba a costarle caro el mantener a Harry fuera de su condición?, él lo había hecho para que en su momento todo fuera un poco más fácil si el chico no sabía nada podría moverse con más libertad hasta que llegara el momento de revelarle la verdad, pero ahora eso de que él desconociera todo, no parecía lo mejor, y más cuando sus enemigos sí que lo sabían, como deseaba tener delante de sus narices a ese gordo e indeseable de Vernon Dursley y a su hijo de las narices.

Pero ahora el problema era, ¿se lo contaría Tom Riddel hijo?, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Harry?, ¿se uniría a estos dos ahora que conociera su posición real y la de Hermes por la venganza hacia ella?, ¿la odiaría hasta ese extremo?

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- la voz de Snape era calmada pero era obvio que él también estaba furioso, y eso extraño a Dumbledore pues creía que ese hombre era incapaz de dejar ver sus emociones tan bien como él, al parecer el tema Harry Potter sacaba las emociones de todos a flote.

-Es más que evidente que estoy pensando.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Y es más que evidente que si hubiera sido esa la que hubiese desaparecido no estaríamos aquí aun, sino que habríamos salido hace tiempo de este maldito puerto en su busca.-, Sirius estaba sumamente enfadado y no parecía dispuesto a controlarse por nada ni nadie, pues como muy bien sabía Albus Harry era lo sagrado para Sirius Black.

-¿Qué demonios estas insinuando Black?- dijo Albus parándose en su caminar y girándose para enfrentar a Sirius que lo miraba furioso.

-Si se tratase de esa maldita tú no estarías tan pasivo y no lo pienso tolerar, aquí va siendo hora de dejar bien en claro las cosas, y te guste o no, es Harry el importante en este barco y que se encuentre en el otro no es nada bueno y menos sabiendo lo que saben, te juro que en el momento en que me entere de que a Harry le ha pasado algo malo no me importará quien seas Dumbledore te acabaré en ese mismo momento.-

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás diciendo Black o te puede ir muy…-

-Me importan muy poco tus amenazas viejo, yo solo te sigo por Harry y ya lo sabes ahora él no está en este barco y como no vuelva a él perderás mucho más que a este.- sentenció Sirius furioso y muy seguro de sus palabras, Albus abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Estas bromeando, no serías capaz de hacer eso.-

-O claro que si, en el momento en que Harry me lo pidiera, yo solo lo seguiré a él, no me importa lo que pueda significar, no te digo que estaría de acuerdo con sus decisiones pero no lo abandonaré sea cual sea su elección.-

-Entonces lo mejor sería comenzar a mover las piezas en el tablero antes de que todo se vuelva un caos.- dijo de pronto Severus Snape.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijeron Albus y Sirius a la vez.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con Lupin y Mcgonagall y conocer la situación real en ciudad plata y en puerto rubí.

Ya sabemos algunas cosas por Lestrange, pero creo que lo mejor es asegurarnos con ellos, Ojoloco debería de quedarse aquí y hacer correr algunos rumores sobre Lady Granger cuanto antes.

Y sería conveniente comenzar a desvelar el misterio a nuestra propia tripulación sobre quien es ella y que pinta en todo esto, sobre Harry lo mejor es ir en su busca cuanto antes, pues cuanto menos tiempo pase junto a Riddel mejor, ese chico es bastante fuerte de carácter pero tiene algunos puntos que Riddel si descubre podrá aprovechar muy bien para sus planes, y aunque Potter no es estúpido podemos decir que se deja manejar sin darse cuenta en algunas cosas, tal vez y después de todo el que Lovegood se encuentre con él sea un buen punto a nuestro favor en lugar de ser un inconveniente.-

Sirius frunció el ceño no estaba tan seguro como él de que Luna Lovegood fuera buena en eso de ayudar a Harry más que en causarle problemas, aunque claro Snape no podría comprender en que situación se encontraba Harry si Riddel decidía utilizar a Luna como un seguro para que Harry no dijera que no a ciertas cosas que podría proponerle.

Albus Dumbledore era de la misma opinión que Sirius al respecto, Harry podría negarse a ciertas cosas si fuera su propia vida la que estuviera en juego pero siendo la de Luna la que podría estar en juego las cosas se dificultaban mucho más.

-Pues lo mejor es actuar cuanto antes, dile a Ojoloco que venga que tenemos que hablar, y reúne después a toda la tripulación Hermes tendrá que comenzar a tomar decisiones ya.- dijo Albus un poco abatido habría querido dejarlo todo un poco más cocer, pero al parecer todo se comenzaba a desbordar y de una manera que no le convenía, ¿Cómo se había torcido todo tanto?, ¿cómo él había podido cometer el error de no vigilar a los Dursley?

-No le dejarás a ella la decisión sobre Harry cierto?- dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos al máximo de la sorpresa.

-No, es claro que iremos a por Harry ella quiera o no, lo que me temo es que tendré que explicarle también la historia de él, pues si se supone que ella es la heredera al trono ¿por que demonios yo la desautorizo sobre ese tema en particular?-

-Pues me parece bien que vaya entendiendo cual es su lugar en realidad.- dijo Sirius sin más.

-¿Y ese cual es Black?, te recuerdo que ella no es culpable de nada, ni ella ni su madre saben nada de lo que su padre llevo a cabo ella nació siendo princesa …-

-No, ella nació siendo una traidora usurpadora del trono, nada de princesa…-

-Te equivocas Black, ella es princesa, aunque su padre consiguiera ese trono como lo consiguió ella nació y creció durante doce años siendo la heredera al trono le guste a quien le guste y no le parezca bien a quien no le parezca bien, ella no es culpable de lo que les pasó a ustedes antes de todo eso, y sería bueno que lo recordases, a la única persona que le consiento que odie a Hermione y es porque tiene un motivo de cierto peso es a Harry, y en cierta forma yo puedo guardar cierto rencor pero no lo hago pues se que la pobre no lo ha pasado nada bien, y que en las condiciones en que se encontraba cuando hizo lo que hizo no eran las adecuadas para una persona como ella.

La chica lleva muchas cosas en sus espaldas y algo de lo que estoy seguro nunca podrá desprenderse es de la muerte de Lily en sus espaldas.-

-Para mí solo existe un heredero.- dijo Sirius sin más.

-Lo se y lo tenemos muy en cuenta créeme pero si ese heredero toma decisiones no adecuadas, ¿Qué harás exactamente?- dijo Snape de improviso.

-Ese heredo no sabe que lo es, Dumbledore se encargó de mantenerlo ciego de ese hecho, por lo tanto, estará sumamente confundido y no será capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas en su momento y puede que hasta tome decisiones no muy buenas que perjudiquen a varios de nosotros hasta poder llevarnos al desastre, ahora que nos encontramos en esta situación no se yo si fue buena idea mantener al chico fuera de todo esto, pero sería bueno saber que harás tú Black si el chico toma las decisiones equivocadas.- dijo Ojoloco que acababa de llegar detrás de Snape.

-Yo lo lamento pero sean cuales sean las decisiones de Harry….-

-Black siempre estará con Harry, tanto si le gusta cómo sino, él estará del lado de Harry y lo entiendo no lo culparé por eso, estoy seguro de que Remus Lupin tomará esa misma decisión, Ojoloco, debes comenzar a propagar la noticia de que Lady Hermione Granger se dispone a reclamar y disputar su trono por derecho, ten cuidado y dilo a las personas adecuadas no cometas errores que ya he cometido yo bastantes.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo acabas de decir?- dijo de pronto Hermes desde detrás de todos ellos.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la chica en cuestión y Albus Dumbledore sin dudarlo camino hasta ella, la cogió del brazo y la guió hasta la parte más alta del barco, todos los de la tripulación se encontraban reunidos tal y como Albus le había dicho a Snape que hiciese y sin más, cogió el lazo que ataba el cabello de Hermes, y lo soltó, la colocó delante de todos y hablando lo más alto que pudo grito:

-Ella es Lady Hermione Granger, hija del rey George Granger, y la reina Jane Granger, por lo tanto la verdadera heredera al trono, todos los que están en este barco ahora deben de decidir si la ayudarán a proclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho o no, yo Albus Dumbledore lucharé por recuperar la paz que nos pertenecía hasta hace seis años cuando Tom Riddel arrebató todas las leyes y la justicia y más de la mitad tuvieron que huir y desertar perdiendo todo lo que les pertenecía, ella podrá restaurar todo lo que cada uno de vosotros perdió en su momento como justa recompensa por vuestra lealtad.

Los que quieran recuperar lo que les pertenece, el lugar de la verdadera justicia, el liberar a todos los que injustamente han sido apresados, y están pagando una condena que no merecen, el devolver la tranquilidad a todas las ciudades y acabar con este reinado de injusticias que tomen ya su decisión y luchen a nuestro lado.-

Los tripulantes de _"La Esmeralda"_ miraban a Albus Dumbledore y al que creían un simple asesino con suma sorpresa, al menos todos aquellos que no conocían algo ya de ese chico.

-¿Es una mujer?- dijo Ron sumamente sorprendido por ese hecho, mientras que Fred y George lo miraban sorprendidos a su vez, pues para ellos eso era poco importante con lo que Albus acababa de decir, claro que ninguno sabía que Ron ya conocía su condición de heredero.

-De verdad que tú te sorprendes por cosas de poca importancia.- dijo de pronto Ginny desde detrás de su hermano.

-Bueno, es que yo ya sabía sobre eso de que era el heredero, pero Harry no me había comentado que se trataba de una mujer.- dijo este con cara de desconcierto.

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué pensáis hacer?- dijo Ginny mirando a sus tres hermanos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Fred.

-Yo la voy a ayudar, voy a estar a su lado en todo momento, quiero saber si puedo contar con vosotros o no.- dijo esta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los tres.

-Bueno lo cierto es que, ella sea o no la heredera es la que mató a la madre de Harry.- dijo Ron bajando la mirada.

-¿Tú ves a Harry por alguna parte?- dijo Ginny enfadada ahora con Ron.

-No, pero eso no quita que ella es una asesina Ginny no se si quiero a esa mujer como mi reina.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues decidíos pronto, necesito saber si cuento con mis hermanos o por el contrario no.-

Se giró dejando a los tres mirándose y supe en ese preciso momento que todos los Weasley estaban en el mismo barco y bando, es decir, contaba con su apoyo.

Miré a Hermione que me miraba furiosa y llena de odio:

-¿A que se supone que viene esto viejo loco?- me recriminó furiosa.

-Ahora no es tiempo de explicarte esto, debemos de comprar provisiones y salir cuanto antes hemos de encontrar a Harry.-

-Yo no tengo que ir a buscar a nadie.- me dijo furiosa y soltándose de mi agarre.

-Lo harás y no hay más que hablar, a su debido tiempo hablaremos ahora ve al camerino y cámbiate de ropa.-

-Debes de estar delirando, no pienso vestirme de niñita.- me dijo enfadada y con desdén.

-Vístete como quieras pero cámbiate y espérame en el camerino que ahora hablaremos.-

Se marchó enfadada y se reunió con Ginny Weasley, Sirius tan solo me miró y me dijo:

-Espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo.- sin más nos dejó a Ojoloco a Severus y a mí allí solos.

-Ojoloco tú te quedas en puerto mistral, debes de hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para conseguir gente intenta no meter mucho la pata y te espero en puerto de rubí en una semana máximo dos.-

Severus escribe una misiva a Lord Lupin y otra a Lady Mcgonagall antes de que zarpemos hoy y encárgate de las provisiones necesarias.-

Sin más me dirigí al camerino donde me tendría que enfrentar a una pequeña fiera y dejarle algunas cosas en claro y tendría que pensar muy bien que le contaba sobre la historia de Harry, pues ni de eso estaba del todo seguro, pues la historia de Harry era mucho más de lo que incluso Sirius conocía y temía el momento en que tuviera que hablar con Harry sobre su pasado y su futuro y lo que podría llegar a pasar si Tom Riddel hijo sabía más de lo que él mismo podría explicarle.

Suspiré abatido y cansado la edad después de todo era algo realmente fastidioso.

Posé mi mano en la puerta dispuesto a encarar y a contar parte de la verdad sobre Harry la mitad que conocían Sirius, Severus, y los otros.

Lo único en lo que no estaba seguro era en si era justo que ella lo supiera incluso antes que Harry.

¿Cuánto sería el precio a pagar por no haber hablado con Harry en su momento?

…………………………………………..&………………………………………

-¿Te encuentras bien?- abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Luna y sonreí de medio lado, intenté sentarme aunque con cierto esfuerzo lo conseguí, y consiguiendo que me doliera hasta el último de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

-Bueno he estado mejor, ¿y tú que tal lo llevas?-

-Está cumpliendo su palabra, no deja que nadie se me acerque.- me dijo mientras con un paño con agua me limpiaba la mejilla derecha:- ¿Qué te está pidiendo Harry?- me preguntó preocupada.

-No entiendo de que me habla, tan solo me exige que le cuente la verdad, y que le hable sobre lo que Dumbledore planea hacer, como si alguien supiera lo que ese viejo testarudo piensa.-

Era cierto no tenía ni la menor idea de que quería ese maldito bastardo de mí, y no sabía que me exigía que confesara, lo único que se me ocurría es que quería información sobre Granger, pero era obvio lo que Dumbledore pretendía hacer con ella así que no sabía por qué tanto jaleo por eso, tal vez y solo quería una confirmación a sus sospechas, ¿pero que tenía yo que ver en todo eso?

-Harry, no digas nada sobre lo que sabes de Granger, y no hables mucho de ti.- me dijo esta mordiéndose el labio inferior, eso me hizo recordar a esa odiosa mujer y la miré extrañado ante sus palabras, cogí su mano deteniéndola antes de que siguiera curando mis heridas:

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa Luna?- le pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que ella apartara sus ojos azules de los míos rápidamente.

-No, pero creo que él quiere saber algo en especial para poder herirte más Harry no le des esa posibilidad.- por supuesto que no la creí, pero si algo sabía de Luna es que no hablaría hasta que ella creyese que era el momento de hacerlo, y era evidente que ella si que sabía algo que a Tom le podría interesar lo que me dejaba en una situación delicada pues ahora debía de impedir por todos los medios que Riddel se fijara en ella en lo más mínimo.

-Sal de aquí maldita muchacha, o Riddel no te podrá proteger la próxima vez que te vea cerca de él.- escuché que Fenir el guardia le decía a Luna, esta se levantó enfadada y le dijo:

-Él me dio permiso para curar sus heridas.-

-¿Y eso de que va a servirle si en breves volverán a estar abiertas?- dijo este sonriendo abiertamente le gustaba sobremanera golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente, y al parecer la ronda de ese día estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no hablaría y mucho menos me escucharían gritar o flaquear, no sabían cuanta resistencia podía llegar a tener y no sabían como de fuerte podía a llegar a ser, iban a ver quien era Harry James Potter.

Escuché como alguien bajaba hacía donde nos encontrábamos y por su caminar tranquilo enseguida supe que se trataba de él, sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa de superioridad y hable:

-De nuevo me visitas, es todo un lujo ver lo mucho que me aprecias.-

Sonrió a su vez mientras miraba a Luna en esta ocasión me percaté de que no venía solo, su rata parlanchina venía con él, ese tal Peter Pettigriw, el hombre se quedó helado en su sitio al fijar sus ojos en mí, se puso blanco como la pared mejor llenada de cal y murmuró:

-Sin duda, es idéntico a él, aunque sus ojos son los de ella, no hay ninguna duda mi señor, ese chico es un Potter.- ¿Qué tanto importaba eso?, ¿qué más daba que me apellidase Potter, Dursley, u otro apellido?

-Eso no es ningún secreto, ¿qué tanto repetís mi apellido es que os gusta y lo queréis adoptar o qué?-

Tom sonrió ampliamente mientras que Pettigriw m miraba sorprendido por algo, Luna se acercó a mí y me apretó la mano con fuerza yo la miré sin entender y Tom dijo:

-Bueno al parecer y después de todo lo que has pasado en estos días es más que obvio que no lo sabes, y tras cerciorarme con este miserable que no es mentira y que eres un Potter, tal vez haya llegado el momento de que hablemos tranquilamente de príncipe a príncipe.- Luna apretó mi mano y abrió sus ojos al máximo mientras que yo miraba a Tom como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

-No sé de que estás hablando, mis padres eran tan solo unos adinerados de puerto esmeralda donde fueron asesinados por Lucius Malfoy y Lady Granger, al parecer no solo estas loco sino que además tienes unas ideas estúpidas.-

-Muchacho no tientes a tu suerte, y dime como se llamaban tus padres, es más niégame que eres hijo de James Potter y de Lilian Evans Potter.- me dijo este y yo cerré la boca por un momento, si esos eran los nombres de mis padres pero ¿cómo él lo sabía?, ¿Cuánto les habían contado Dudley y Vernon?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que si?- dije sin más, Peter Pettigriw se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Yo era amigo de tus padres, y tú eres su vivo retrato, no podrías engañarme ni en un millón de años y cuando Lord Lupin te eche un vistazo sabrá que es cierto él confirmará todo, así que lo mejor es que hables con la verdad.-

-Si así se llamaban ambos, ¿qué pasa con eso?- dije ya enfadado.

-Pues que James Potter y Lily Potter eran los reyes anteriores a los Granger, es decir joven Potter que eres un gran obstáculo en mi camino del que me debo de deshacer con rapidez, a no ser que tu y yo lleguemos a un trato.-

Sentir como Luna apretaba mi mano me hizo entender que no estaba soñando, que lo que ese tipo estaba diciendo iba en serio pues no reía ni parecía bromear, sentí el miedo recorrerme en primer momento, y una ira indiscutible recorrerme al entender el interés de Albus Dumbledore en mí, ¿qué me quería?, maldito viejo embustero y farsante, ¿y qué pasaba con Sirius y los demás?, ¿es que acaso pretendían mentirme eternamente?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunté aferrándome con fuerza a la mano de Luna desesperado y deseando que fuese una broma y que no hubiese sido engañado y utilizado por todos de esa manera.

Deseando fuertemente no encontrarme en la situación que creía encontrarme y deseando o más bien rogando que todo fuera mentira una pesadilla.

-Si joven Potter, eres el heredero al trono, más que de príncipe a príncipe debería de decirte alteza, pues tú en realidad estarías ahora mismo sentado en el trono que ocupa el estúpido de mi padre, y con mi ayuda eso será posible, solo necesito ciertas cosas de ti, y te entregaré lo que te pertenece por derecho, hasta te haré el favor de acabar con esa molestia que puede resultar Granger.- su sonrisa me hizo enfurecer, pero más cuando entendí como exactamente podría él deshacerse de ella.

Estaba tan furioso por tantas cosas, odiaba a Lady Granger, y a Albus Dumbledore por hacerme creer que le debía yo a ella fidelidad cuando resultaba ser al revés.

Odiaba a Sirius por mantenerme al margen de esta verdad, al igual que a ese viejo y a Lady Mcgonagall junto con Lord Lupin, todos ellos habían estado jugando conmigo y estaba seguro de que todos lo sabían., ahora entendía las palabras de Petunia, y las de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange todos ellos lo sabían y yo haciendo el papel del niño tonto de Dumbledore.

Ese viejo me las iba a pagar, y no solo él, miré a Luna la cual apretó mi mano tras mirarme a los ojos y ver que estaba furioso y ella tan solo no me soltó me miró de una forma en la que parecía que quería darme a entender que me comprendía, ¿acaso ella podría entender lo traicionado que me sentía?, ¿lo usado que parecía haber sido?, ¿sabría ella lo que me estaba doliendo enterarme de que Albus en realidad se había estado aprovechando de mí para dar mi lugar a su maldita asesina?

-¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando?- dije en un susurro lleno de odio, él me miró y sonrió complacido se agachó hasta mi altura y al mirarme a los ojos sentí un escalofrío recorrerme pues en ellos ví lo mucho que me había afectado todo eso pues mis ojos ahora parecían iguales de fríos o más que los de él.

-Hablaremos cuando te recuperes de tus heridas joven Potter, estoy seguro de que haremos grandes cosas juntos, muy provechosas para ambos sin duda.-

Lo vi salir de la celda en la que yo me encontraba y decirle a Fenir.

-Asígnale un nuevo camarote a Pettigriw en tu barco, Potter y esa muchacha ocuparan a partir de hoy el de él en "_La Mortia"_.-

Sin más se marchó dejándonos a Luna y a mi solos, ella se arrodillo a mi lado y susurró.

-Harry, ¿en que estas pensando?-

No le conteste, ¿qué le podía contestar?, si ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a hacer y que no, pues en ese momento solo quería venganza, venganza por la muerte de mi madre, venganza por haber sido engañado, y por ser traicionado, solo eso deseaba vengarme de Albus Dumbledore y de Lady Hermione Granger.

Dos de los culpables de todo lo que había pasado y de lo que ahora me quedaba por pasar, ¿Por qué que querría él de mí?, ¿hasta qué punto le sería útil?, ¿cómo terminaría todo esto?, mientras ellos dos pagasen ya nada más me importaba después de todo en realidad estaba solo, todos en los quien confiaba acababan de caer ante mi como unos miserables traidores.

…………………………………………..&…………………………………………..

Todo se estaba saliendo de su sitio, hacía una semana que Riddel había ido a hablar con Harry al camerino y este se había negado a informarme de lo que habían estado hablando, y ahora esto, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando Albus pero estaba claro que no estaba muy lúcido ni en sus mejores sentidos.

Harry y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por puerto marfil acompañados como no por Fenir Greyback y Goyle, ese Riddel no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

Había dejado a Harry salir a comprar algunas ropas de su talla pues la suyas estaban tan manchadas de su propia sangre que no podía utilizarlas.

En eso estábamos cuando comenzamos a escuchar los rumores.

Rumores sobre Lady Hermione Granger y su disposición a proclamar el trono, en el momento en que lo escuchemos por primera vez a Harry le tocó pagar un objeto en uno de los puestos pues se le había caído de la sorpresa, la segunda vez ya no tuvimos esa mala suerte, y pudimos enterarnos de más datos, datos que enfurecieron a Harry hasta lo indecible.

Y no era para menos, pues por varios sitios se comentaba que ella viajaba a bordo de "_La Esmeralda"_ y que todos en este barco estaban a su favor.

Cuando habíamos regresado al barco _"La Mortia"_ Harry no era el único furioso y Riddel destilaba odio por todo su cuerpo.

Acompañé a Harry al camerino en el que se encerró sin hablar con nadie, y del que desordenó pues estaba furioso y voleó todo lo que había a su alrededor, estoy segura de que hasta ese mismo momento Harry había guardado una esperanza oculta en él de que Dumbledore no lo había traicionado, y de que Sirius y los otros habían tenido algún motivo valido para ocultarle la verdad, pero ahora eso se había desvanecido.

-¿Cómo demonios es posible que quieran a ser maldita asesina como su reina?- gritó Harry enfurecido y tirando uno de los libros contra el suelo.

-Tiene que ser mentira Harry ya sabes que muchas veces los rumores…-

-Por dios Luna deja de hacerte la maldita ciega, es más que evidente que es verdad, Dumbledore a aprovechado que yo no estaba para hacerlo, sin mí de por medio ella tiene el camino libre, como demonios he sido tan ciego maldita sea.-

-Harry escúchame un momento, debe de haber un moti…-

-NO, NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS, NO HAY UN MOTIVO VÁLIDO PARA ENGAÑARME Y MUCHO MENOS PARA PROCLAMAR ALGO QUE NO LE PERTENECE, NO HAY UN MOTIVO PARA UTILIZARME Y TRATARME COMO A UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL, NO HAY UN MALDITO MOTIVO POR EL QUE DEVIERA DE SENTIRME CULPABLE Y NO DESEAR QUE AMBOS ARDAN EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO.- gritó este enfurecido y yo me tuve que callar, pues no entendía que estaban tramando y mucho menos porque a él nunca le habían contado nada de nada sobre su pasado.

¿Acaso Albus había cometido l peor error de su vida?

Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que a Harry lo había herido y mucho más ahora que al parecer Albus había decidido subir al trono a su nieta en lugar de a Harry, y lo peor de todo es que me sentía una miserable por que dentro de todos lo que habían mentido a Harry me encontraba yo, y no me sentía con el valor de decirle que yo sabía toda la verdad sobre él, pues si me había convertido en la única persona de apoyo para él, ¿cómo quitarle lo único que lo alejaba ahora mismo de la soledad?

O tal vez estaba yo misma aterrorizada por lo que Riddel pudiera sacar de Harry si este se creía totalmente traicionado, pues al menos ahora mismo yo se suponía que estaba en su situación, pero si le revelaba la verdad le había engañado incluso más que los otros, y al parecer la traición era algo que Harry ya no podría soportar mucho más, pues ahora no solo Albus y Lady Granger lo estaban traicionando pues Sirius que era el capital de "_La Esmeralda_" al parecer también lo estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien si esto es lo que desean esto tendrán, que proclame su trono, el cual yo mismo le arrebataré, a ser posible no solo eso.- lo miré alarmada por sus palabras pero no sorprendida, al parecer Harry estaba dispuesto a acabar al fin con esa maldita mujer, ahora lo que me preguntaba era ¿sería capaz a cumplir lo que ahora decía cuando la tuviera a ella delante? Pues lo que Draco me había contado sobre ellos me había dejado

sorprendida incluso a mí, pues no me lo esperaba, ¿Cuánto odio sentiría ahora Harry hacía ella?, ¿Sería el suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que deseaba o no?, ¿qué acabaría por pasar con todo esto?

Esperaba que fuese lo que fuese Harry no saliera más herido aun, y que todo al final acabase bien.

Aunque al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se hacía escuchar la voz fría y calculadora de Tom Riddel me hizo entender que iba a tener que alejar a Harry de su influencia cuanto antes o podría significar la perdición de este y de todos.

-Tenemos que hablar Potter, han surgido unos contratiempos.-

-Ya lo creo que tenemos que hablar.- fue lo único que Harry dijo, y yo tan solo me mordí el labio inferior, ¿cómo de caro le saldría a Albus todo esto?, ¿y a todos nosotros?, y lo más importante ¿y a Harry?

………………………………………...&………………………………………

Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero vuestros comentarios sobre este, hasta el próximo que será en cuanto pueda volver a actualizar.

No os puedo dar una fecha fija así que espero que lo disfrutéis y me disculpéis por la espera pero es que nunca puedo estar segura de cuando puedo escribir o actualizar lo siento enserio cuidaos mucho y nos vemos.

Espero los Reviews.


	11. Ciudad de Plata, comienza la partida

Hola gracias por los reviews, y por el apoyo que me habéis dado aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, espero que os guste.

Por cierto me gustaría que os pasaseis por uno de los enlaces que pondré en mi perfil para que me digáis la opinión sobre esos otros escritos, que aunque no tienen nada que ver sobre Harry Potter son escritos por mí, espero que os guste nos vemos en el siguiente cap, buybuy.

_**Cap 11: Ciudad de Plata, comienza la partida.**_

-Solo un poco más no es tan difícil.- dijo este enfadado al ver que no daba el golpe final.

-Tu llevas haciéndolo desde hace años, yo nunca he matado por que si.- dijo este enfadado y lanzando la espada lejos de él.

Sin más Riddel desenfundó su propia espada y con un solo paso hacía el frente incrustó la espada en el pecho del hombre de enfrente de Harry, este abrió los ojos al máximo, no entendía como podía quitar una vida así de fríamente.

-Este miserable acaba de ser liberado Potter, aunque no lo veas así.-

-¿Liberado?, le acabas de arrebatar la vida, Riddel.-

-Ese pobre desgraciado no tenía ya nada por lo que seguir con ella, piénsalo de este modo Potter, si en lugar de acabar con él de un solo golpe como lo hice se lo hubiese llevado a mi padre ese miserable serviría para un sin fin de experimentos de los que nunca tendrías conocimiento.-

-¿Experimentos?- preguntó este desconcertado, y no se fijó en la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Riddel, lo tenía:

-Si Potter experimentos, resulta ser que por eso me he decidido unir a ti, te habrán contado cosas espantosas de mí, no las niego, seguramente habré hecho hasta mucho más de lo que hayas escuchado tú, pero no por que yo quisiera hacerlo, sino por mi padre, Potter por mucho que te hayan dicho, ese hombre es el mismo demonio, prisionero que consigue se lo entrega a algunos salvajes de los que es mejor no hablarte, hasta llegado el momento, esos malditos hacen atrocidades con todas esas personas.-

se cayó durante un momento esperando que las palabras calaran en Potter, se había dado cuenta de que esa sería la única forma de conseguirlo para sí, algunos de los suyos habían sugerido herir a la chica que voluntariamente se había ido con él a su barco, pero eso no era buena idea, pues lo tendría si, pero de una forma poco precisa, lo que si trataba a la chica con elegancia, y no la tocaba, si a él le daba otro enemigo común, le hacía creer que algunos de sus asesinatos eran con cierta piedad más que por la diversión que eso le causaba, y alimentaba el rencor que el chico estaba almacenando en su interior hacía todos los que supuesta mente eran sus amigos, solo quedaría él en la ecuación.

Y por supuesto que su padre no era el que realizaba experimentos con los desdichados esos, era él el que se dedicaba a investigar con otros voluntarios que se le habían unido tan ansiosos por conocer la verdad sobre algunas cosas como él.

Pero su padre, era en parte humano, y decía que eso eran atrocidades, y le había prohibido deliberadamente seguir con eso.

Claro que no le había echo ni caso, como siempre, había llegado a pensar en matarlo, pero después de encontrar a Potter iba a serle muy útil el chico.

Lo cierto era que acabaría con él en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad para ello.

Aunque quien sabe y pudiera encontrar en el un aliado para lo que después deseaba llevar acabo.

Todo era cuestión de llevar bien las cosas, ahora lo que le importaba era llegar cuanto antes a ciudad de Plata y reclamar el trono en nombre de este, una vez eso estuviera hecho encontraría a Granger y se la quedaría, Potter no se podría negar ante su petición de eso estaba seguro.

Se fijó en la chica que los acompañaba y que lo miraba furiosa solo a él, era más que evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba haciendo con Potter, pero a mí eso no me importaba en absoluto, pues ella no era nada importante, salvo un buen incentivo para que Potter no se escapara.

-Bueno esto ya no importa solo piensa que en su momento lo mejor será que los acabes sin ni siquiera mirarlos a los ojos te resultará más fácil al principio así, después estoy seguro de que sabrás disfrutarlo tanto como yo.- me dispuse a irme de allí y descansar un poco cuando uno de mis hombres gritó:

-_"La Serpiente"_ pide ayuda.- fruncí el ceño, quien demonios podía estar atacando a Greyback.

Me acerqué a la cubierta y fijé mi vista en donde se encontraba el otro barco y sonreí de forma irónica:

-Vaya al parecer hemos tenido la suerte de toparnos con unos viejos amigos.- miré a Potter y lo ví apretar con fuerza su espada:

-¿Harry no iras a....?-

-¿Luchar?:- dijo este como si nada y después miró a la chica con enfado y le dijo:- ¿acaso puedo hacer otra cosa?-

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y después de un momento suspiró resignada me miró con odio pero sacó su espada y dijo:

-Estaré a tu lado decidas lo que decidas.- este la miró sorprendido y le dijo:

-Luna no tienes que meterte en esto me sentiría mucho mejor si te quedases en el camerino, no quiero que tengas que enfrentarte a ninguno de ellos.- ella sonrió de medio lado y le dijo:

-No te dejaré solo Harry.- miré hacía los míos y al ver la cara de Potter decidí que no era el mejor momento de enfrentarnos a _"La Esmeralda"_, ellos no estaban del todo preparados para esto, debía de hacer crecer más el odio de él.

-Todo a babor y lo más rápido posible.- grito este a pleno pulmón, se percató que la chica lo miraba sorprendida y él aun más, lo vio sujetar su espada furioso y mirar el barco del que nos estábamos alejando.

Pero era lo mejor por ahora ya llegaría el momento de hacer algo en contra de ellos pero por el momento lo mejor era largarse cuanto antes.

-¿Y que pasa con Greyback y los otros?-

-Podrán arreglárselas bien solos.- dijo sin más y se fijó en la figura encorvada que se encontraba en su barco y frunció el ceño, juraría que esa rata inmunda estaba en el barco de Greyback, ¿qué pintaba en su barco entonces?

¿Acaso ese ser rastrero sospechaba algo de sus planes?, no lo creía tan listo, aunque después de todo si que parecía serlo, pues ahí se encontraba en su barco justo en el momento en que _"La Esmeralda"_ atacaba el de Greyback.

…......................................................&.................................................................

Huyendo eso era lo que Riddel estaba haciendo, escapar como si se tratase de un cobarde y eso me extraño, pues no lo era, ¿qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer con Harry para no querer perderle y arriesgarse a ser tachado de cobarde entre todos?

Fruncí el ceño y dije:

-Dejad a estos es más que obvio que Harry se encuentra en _"La Mortia"_.- Draco fue el primero en dejar inconsciente a su oponente y acercarse a mí.

-Persigamos le.- dijo este.

-Puedes apostar a que lo haremos.- dije yo mientras cerraba mis puños furioso, miré a mi propio barco donde se encontraba Albus acompañado por su maldita niña y Severus Snape, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para saber si esa niña ya sabía cual era su lugar en todo esto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Albus desde que todo dio inicio.

Lo primero que Albus había hecho fue mandar mensajeros a Lupin y Mcgonagall, y como no yo había sido el elegido, diz que por que necesitaba pensar un poco antes de atacar a "_La Mortia"_ y darle su merecido a ese Riddel, lo cual descubrí era tan solo una maldita excusa que él utilizo para dedicarse a mis espaldas a publicar que Lady Hermione Jane Granger no había muerto y estaba dispuesta a reclamar lo que por "derecho" le pertenecía, ja viejo retorcido y embustero, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, y mucho menos en cuanto diera con Harry y él estuviese con nosotros pues obligaría a ese viejo a decirle la verdad.

Lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir es que le diera a su nieta lo que le pertenecía a Harry, nieta de la que yo no sabía nada, pues según tenía entendido Elena Jane Granger no era hija de Albus Dumbledore, y mucho menos George Granger ese maldito farsante.

¿Entonces como demonios ella podía ser su nieta?, bueno eso no me importaba ahora lo importante era encontrar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta a casa, es decir a mi lado de donde nunca debió de salir.

Tras someter el barco de este pobre miserable me acerqué al capitán y le dije:

-¿Dónde se dirige "_La Mortia"_?- el sujeto sonrió y dijo:

-No le pido explicaciones a mi capitán.- lo miré extrañado.

-¿Tú capitán?, ¿no eres tú el capitán de este barco?- este se sorprendió bastante ante mis palabras y de repente comenzó a reír abiertamente.

-¿Yo?, ¿el capitán?, eso es lo mejor que has podido decir, el capitán de este barco cogió un bote junto con esa asquerosa rata nada más ver que os acercabais hasta nosotros.-

-¿Esa asquerosa rata?- pregunté yo sin entender.

-Si ese jorobado inservible y descerebrado, ese Pettigriw.- entrecerré los ojos y me giré a contemplar a "_La Mortia"_ con furia, así que era hay donde el muy despreciable se ocultaba ahora tenía muchas más ganas de atrapar a ese maldito barco.

Solté a ese sujeto y no le di ya mayor importancia al navío después de todo no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vamonos Draco.- dije sin más y comencé a caminar hacía mi barco.

Cuando llegué a este fui derecho a donde se encontraba el timón y comencé a cambiar el rumbo.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Sirius?- se acercó a mí Albus.

-¿Qué más?, perseguir a "_La Mortia"_.- dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

-Teníamos un trato Sirius, si se te escapaba ahora....-

-No lo ha hecho.- dije sin más y sin perder de vista mí objetivo.

-Sirius tenemos que ir a ciudad plata cuanto antes, o nos encontraremos con demasiados obstáculos en su momento.-

-No me importa en absoluto lo difícil que pueda resultar después conseguir ese maldito trono Albus pero no pienso abandonar a Harry.- le corté y después miré a Draco el único en todo el barco que me apoyaba y le dije:

-Quiero que mantengas a "_La Mortia"_ siempre en mira, no quiero que la pierdas de vista y no dejes que nadie absolutamente nadie te impida hacerlo.- este asintió y me sustituyo en el timón yo miré a Dumbledore y después a su niñita de las narices.

Caminé furioso hasta él pero alguien llegó antes que yo a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Qué es eso de que quieres subir a ella al trono de plata?- me sorprendí al ver a Petunia Dursley tan enfadada y hablándole así a Albus Dumbledore.

-Eso es cosa mí Petunia.-

-No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.- dijo esta sin más, y cogiéndolo del brazo tiró de él hasta la puerta que llevaba a los camerinos, intrigado decidí seguirlos pero al parecer no fui el único pues me percaté de cómo Draco Malfoy llegaba antes que yo hasta la puerta y con cuidado se asomaba para entrar, después miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien le prestaba atención y se metía dentro, ¿acaso no le había dicho que no se moviera del timón hacía menos de un minuto? Me giré para mirar quien estaba en este y me percaté de que se trataba de Ron, ¿estaba dispuesto a perder a la Mortia por saber que se traían entre manos esos dos?

-Maldita sea.- gruñí frustrado, mientras me encaminaba hacía donde Dumbledore, Petunia y Draco se encontraban ya regañaría a este último después, y si Harry preguntaba le echaría la culpa a su padre pues después de todo fue él el que me enseñó esto de querer enterarse de todo.

Entré sin hacer ruido y caminé, cuando llegué a donde se escuchaban las voces me acerqué un poco más a la puerta, y me sorprendí al no encontrar a Draco hay, ¿dónde estaba ese rubio?

-….si que eso será lo que harás?- escuché la voz de Petunia.

-Ya te lo dije hace tiempo, no he cambiado de opinión al respecto.-

-Pero pretendes dar el trono de plata a esa muchachita.-

-Le pertenece a ella.-

-No Albus le pertenece a Harry, y tú lo sabes.-

-Si, le pertenece, pero no puede hacerse cargo de él.-

-¿Y por qué no se lo explicas así?-

-No, no lo sabrá.- dijo Albus Dumbledore furioso.

-Eres un maldito necio, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que esto es peor?, ¿no te has percatado de que él ya conoce su derecho al trono de plata y no por ti?-

-No estamos seguros de eso.-

-O si que lo estoy, ese muchacho Riddel lo sabía, ahora no se hasta cuanto sabía él mismo, pero de que Harry es el heredero del trono de plata eso si que lo sabía.

Albus lo vas a perder si sigues así de necio.-

-No es seguro y no hay más que hablar, será Granger la que suba al trono de plata y no hay más que decir.-

-¿Y si aparece Harry reclamando su trono?, ¿qué harás si Harry decide arrebatar le ese trono a ella?-

-No lo hará hablaré antes con él.-

-¿Y sino lo consigues?, sabes que todo esto te pasa por orgulloso.-

-Ya esta bien Petu, no consiento…-

-¿No consientes?, me da igual lo que no consientas Albus, me cansé de todas estas farsas, me canse de tus malditos, enojos y caprichos injustificados…-

-Petu te estas….-

-¿Pasando?, no ahora te estoy hablando como debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, me cansé de mantenerme callada Albus, todo esto esta sucediendo por tú maldito orgullo, por tus injusticias y tus tonterías, si me hubieses hecho caso y hubieses hablado con Lily como…-

-NO LA VUELVAS A NOMBRAR.- se apartó de la puerta tras escuchar semejante grito de Albus pues nunca lo había visto tan furioso, se acercó de nuevo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Petunia:

-¿…ele? ¿No es cierto Albus?, si, eso es lo que te pasa, que la perdiste, después de todo la perdiste, y es algo que no soportas, y lo volverás a hacer volverás a perder, por que no eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo, por que no eres capas de hablar las cosas claramente tan solo por que eres un viejo cobar…- escuchó una bofetada y entrecerró los ojos sorprendido y más cuando escucho a Petunia decir:

-¿Me has pegado?, es la primera vez que haces esto.-

-Te estabas pasando, te dije que te callaras, te avise que no siguieras.-

-Tranquilo, tú veras lo que haces, yo ya te he avisado, más te vale no hacerle daño a Harry Albus, por que aunque Lil ya no este yo si estoy a su lado, y no lo consentiré, me callé durante muchos años ante Vernon y cometí un terrible error, pero no lo volveré a repetir, no te dejaré hacerle más daño.- corrió a apartarse de la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de ella acercándose.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y por esta salía Petunia Dursley estaba apunto de seguirla cuando escuchó a Albus:

-Petu espera, tengo que…-

-Déjalo, no hace falta, no diré nada, puedes estar tranquilo nunca te traicionaré a no ser que con eso este traicionando a Harry Albus.-

-¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme Albus?- preguntó este con tono triste en la voz.

-¿Acaso debería de hacerlo de otra manera?, lo siento pero hasta que no este de acuerdo con tus acciones Albus será mi forma de llamarte, da gracias a que no te llame Dumbledore o majestad.- sin más siguió andando.

-Siempre supiste hacerme sentir mal, ¿cómo poder hacer las cosas bien si ella ya no esta?, no es tan fácil como tú crees Petu, no pudo llegar y hablar sin más, han pasado muchas cosas…-

-De las cuales todas son tu culpa.- dijo esta girándose de nuevo a verlo.

-Si tienes razón, ¿y que me aconsejas?-

-Decir la verdad, hablar con él cara a cara, de una buena vez.- dijo esta.

-No puedo hacer eso, son demasiadas cosas, demasiadas mentiras dichas y muchas cosas que revelar.-

-Vas a perderlo Albus, y recuerda que ya no te queda mucho.-

-Primero he de subir a Granger al trono de plata después…-

-¿Y si no hay un después Albus entonces que harás?-

-Espero que eso no pase.- dijo este sin más y Petunia no hizo más que suspirar resignada y decir:

-No puedo hacer más por ti y más si te niegas a escuchar, ya te lo digo lo vas a perder, y te arrepentirás, lo peor de todo es que siempre acabarás sufriendo tú, pero será por que te lo tienes merecido no será por que no te avise.-

Sin más se marchó, vi a Albus mirar fijamente a donde ella estaba y después girarse y entrar en nuestro camerino de nuevo, ¿qué había significado toda esa conversación?, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

De lo que estaba más que seguro era que algo ocultaban y no me gustaba que ese algo tuviese que ver con Harry y yo no lo supiese, tenía que hablar con Petunia cuanto antes y averiguar que demonios significaba toda esa conversación, tan extraña que esos dos habían tenido.

Escuché un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del camerino de al lado y supuse de quien se podría tratar camine hasta este y abrí la puerta allí se encontraba Draco Malfoy el cual había tirado una de las sillas y ahora miraba en dirección a la puerta que yo acababa de abrir.

-Dime que todo lo que acabo de escuchar es mentira, por que te juro que si no es así me las vais a pagar.-

-¿Qué se supone que escuchaste?- le dije tranquilamente, aunque estaba más que al tanto de a lo que se refería el chico.

-Dime que no es cierto, que no mentisteis a Harry haciéndole creer que debía lealtad a esa maldita impostora y farsante cuando en realidad el único heredero a ese trono es él, dime que mi padre no se refería a eso cuando le clavé mi espada para silenciarlo, que soy un maldito cómplice de vuestras malditas mentiras.

Dime por lo que más quieras que no llevas mintiendo a Harry todos estos años.- dijo este sin dejar de mirarme furioso, yo tuve que apartar mis ojos de los de él, me pedía que mintiera.

-Lo lamento pero decirte eso sería agregar más mentiras.- dije sin moverme ni un centímetro, aunque no duré mucho en esa posición pues recibí un buen puñetazo en toda la cara que me hizo caer al suelo y salir del camerino pues estaba en la puerta de este sin haber entrado del todo.

El ruido llamo la atención de Albus que salió en el mismo momento en que Draco se disponía a volver a golpearme mientras me gritaba:

-MALDITO FARSANTE EMBUSTERO, TRAIDOR, MISERABLE TRAIDOR ÉL CONFIABA EN TÍ, MALDITO DESGRACIADO.- Me propinó otro puñetazo justo en el momento en que Albus se acercaba a nosotros sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando:

-Draco Malfoy, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo este mientras lo sujetaba por detrás y lo apartaba de mí, pero el chico era más joven y como tal más fuerte y se deshizo de su agarre con facilidad.

-NO ME TOQUE, USTED ES OTRO MALDITO MENTIROSO, ¿QUIEN MÁS LO SABE?, ¿QUIEN MÁS ESTA AL TANTO?,¿ O ES QUE ACASO A TODOS NOS TENÍAN ENGAÑADOS?-

-¿De que estas hablando muchacho?-

-Lo se todo, se quien es Harry, se que esa maldita de su nieta no es más que una miserable impostora al trono, y se que ese lo sabía, y que al igual que usted le lleva mintiendo durante años.-

Albus tardó muy poco en palidecer y mirar al chico con miedo:

-¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Petunia?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, con mucho miedo impreso en la voz.

-Tan solo desde donde reconoces que Harry y no esa mujer es el verdadero heredero al trono, pero claro según tú él no puede hacerse cargo de este, ¿pero cree que esa maldita y asquerosa asesina si que puede?- dijo este furioso.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees chico, lo mejor es hablar de este asunto cuanto antes...-

-No me va a engatusar con sus mentiras, yo no soy Potter, no soy tonto, siempre supe que pasaba algo con él, eran demasiadas evasivas, y demasiados secretos sobre sus padres, siempre que se nombraba a alguno de ellos ustedes buscaban la forma de hacerlo callar, luego estaba esa manía de mantener en secreto a toda costa ante todos los que no fuesen amigos de usted el apellido de Harry.-

-Veo que eres inteligente Draco, pero ahora no estas pensando, ¿qué crees que habría pasado con Hermione si Harry hubiese sabido quien era el verdadero heredero al trono?-

-Lo que tendría que haber pasado, que esa maldita mujer no habría salido de su celda abajo en nuestro barco, que todos nos habríamos dispuesto a conseguir ese trono para él, y que ella estaría sentenciada a muerte como debía de ser, por lo que hizo y no estaría volviendo loco a ...- se cayó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba sus puños con más fuerza, de repente abrió los ojos y estos brillaron furiosos:- era por eso, ese es su maldito juego bruja indeseable, no lo permitiré.- dijo Malfoy mientras agarraba fuertemente un puñal y se disponía a subir a cubierta.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?- dijo Albus siguiéndolo.

-No permitiré que se salga con la suya, le daré su merecido.-

-Sirius ayúdame o tendremos problemas.- dijo Albus mientras lo seguía yo me levanté para seguirlos, pero, ¿a mi que me importaba si Draco llevaba a cabo mis deseos?, ¿acaso el que Draco quisiera hacer a esa mujer participe de su punto de vista no me beneficiaba a mí?, yo no podía hacer nada en contra de ella, pero Draco no era yo, pero si podría ser mi mano ejecutora después de todo.

Aun así y sabiendo que podía traer muchos problemas decidí seguirlos.

Al llegar a la cubierta me encontré con que Ginny estaba delante de Malfoy furiosa y con su espada sacada, Ron Weasley se encontraba en el timón blanco mirando como su hermana defendía a Lady Granger y como Draco intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de la pequeña de los Weasley sin herirla para llegar a Lady Granger.

Los gemelos lo miraban sin entender, y Albus no cejaba de hablar con el chico, pero me di cuenta de que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte pues Snape se estaba acercando a Malfoy que no se había percatado de su presencia detrás de él.

-Apártate Weasley o te juro que no me contendré.- dijo Malfoy furioso.

-No permitiré que le hagas nada a ella, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que acabaras muerto si sigues?- dijo la menor de los Weasley mirándolo furiosa.

-Eso a ti no te importa, y además no podrán hacerme nada pues Harry no lo permitirá.-

-Te recuerdo que Harry no esta aquí, y no dejaré que la mates, se te olvida que tu querido amigo nos dejó a todos nosotros y se marchó al barco de La Mortia.-

-No permitiré que cuestiones a Harry Weasley, la única rata traidora de este barco eres tú, que proteges a la asesina de la madre de Harry.-

-Protejo a la futura reina de ciudad plata a mi reina.- dijo esta sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.

Malfoy comenzó a reírse como un loco histérico estaba furioso eso se podía ver a las mil leguas, pero lo que él no parecía ver era a Snape.

-¿Esa mi reina?, esa lo que es, es una maldita impos...- no terminó de hablar, pues Snape le golpeó con fuerza por la espalda, y este cayó al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

-Ponemos rumbo a la ciudad de Plata.- dijo Dumbledore sin más, y yo miré a Weasley, y este negó dándome a entender que había perdido de vista a La Mortia.

-Maldita sea.- dije furioso, y sin mirar a ninguno me acerqué hasta donde estaba Malfoy lo cogí como pude con ayuda de Snape y lo llevemos a su camerino.

-¿Qué se supone paso?- preguntó Snape cuando lo dejemos en la cama.

-Pues que se enteró de que el verdadero heredero al trono es Harry y no Granger.- dije sin más.

-Vaya, no pensé que la amistad que los unía era tan grande.- pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención pues en mi mente ahora rondaban unas palabras que había dicho Malfoy, ¿a quien estaba volviendo loco Granger?

….............................................................&......................................................

Los días habían pasado y mi enfado iba en grandes dimensiones, lo de venir siguiéndolos en este viaje no había sido una buena idea, cada día me sentía más y más furioso, y estaba seguro e que no podría aguantar mucho más sin golpear a ese maldito de Dadsly, el cual me sacaba de mis casillas como nunca nadie lo había conseguido hacer.

No cejaba en su intento de hacerme ver un miserable a los ojos de Tonks, y esta estaba tan enfadada conmigo que se dejaba engatusar como una maldita tonta.

Bueno pues si eso era lo que quería así sería, en este viaje nos habíamos encontrado con varias personas entre los que se encontraban los hermanos Carrows, y la hermana en especial no tenía ningún desperdicio, estaba claro que si no conseguía la atención de Tonks de una forma la conseguiría de otra.

-¿Te das cuenta del juego de Lord Lupin?- escuché que decía Seamus, y me quedé a escuchar, ¿cual juego se suponía que estaba jugando?

-Es más que evidente que quiere darle celos a Lady Tonks, con Lady Carrows.-

-Si, he de admitir que tiene un gusto muy exquisito, Lady Carrows no tiene nada que envidiarle a lady Tonks.-

-Si eso es cierto, pero tiene algo que no me acaba de gustar del todo, aunque visto lo visto con Lady Tonks, y Dadsly no creo que Lord Lupin tenga muchas posibilidades de estar con ella.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Seamus?-

-Esto no lo sabe nadie aun, pero al parecer ayer en la noche Lady Tonks dio el si a Dadsly.-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

-Bueno su doncella de compañía me lo dijo, Lady Lavender.- dijo Seamus como quitando importancia a ese hecho.

Pero yo ya deje de escuchar cualquier cosa a mi alrededor, al parecer mi viaje no había servido absolutamente para nada, ella le había dicho que si, ella se casaba con ese miserable y despreciable de Dadsly.

Algo me recorrió por completo, y no me gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo, unas ganas tremendas de acabar en ese mismo momento con Dadsly, sin más me alejé de Seamus y Dean y me encaminé a la habitación que ocupaba Dadsly, estaba dispuesto a acabar con él en ese mismo momento.

No permitiría que ella fuera de él, no dejaría que ella acabase con ese pudiendo ser mía.

Me detuve en seco, al pensar en eso, maldita sea, ¿por que demonios había tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué demonios no quise aceptar antes que me había enamorado de Lady Tonks, como un maldito niño?

Y lo peor de todo es que me daba cuenta cuando la iba a perder, no eso no, no me rendiría hasta el final era imposible que hubiesen planeado el enlace para dentro de poco, y yo contaba con ese tiempo para hacerla mía, y no de él.

Pero aun así mi enfado no se iba de mí, estaba furioso y solo quería acabar con Dadsly, pero para llegar a la habitación de él, tenía primero que pasar por la de ella.

Pasé por su puerta sin ni siquiera mirarla, pero mi mala suerte fue al llegar al cuarto de él, llamé furioso, y con ciertas ansias, estaba deseoso de encontrarlo cara a cara.

La puerta se abrió y me quedé helado, no me abrió él, era ella, venía vestida con un vestido que realzaba su figura, y la hacía ver hermosa, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, y sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, unos ojos grises, que seguramente había heredado de su familia pues Sirius contaba con los mismos ojos grises unos que te podían dar la vida o arrebatártela con tan solo el deseo de su dueño.

Me quedé sin saber que decir, ¿qué hacía ella en el cuarto de él?

-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo milady, pues esta habitación es de Dadsly.- pronuncié su nombre con sumo enfado, y ella lo noto.

-Yo puedo estar en la habitación de mi prometido si así lo deseo.- me contestó enfadada, y a pesar de que debería de estar feliz al darme esa noticia no lo parecía, y eso me enfadó más.

-¿Su prometido?- pregunté entre dientes, intentando controlarme.

-Si, mi prometido, el señor Dadsly me lo pidió anoche.- se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacía dentro de la habitación, como si me fuera a contar la cosa más linda del mundo, yo furioso como estaba me quedé en el umbral de la puerta esperando sus palabras:- estábamos cenando y contrató a los músicos del lugar, para que tocarán solo para mí, después dispuso todo con un vino carísimo, pero exquisito, y pagó a una niña para que me entregara este anillo, junto con su pedida de mano, y un ramo de las flores más hermosas que he contemplado nunca.- a pesar del tono que ella imprimía a sus palabras no era la descripción de una pedida de mano que hubiese hecho una mujer enamorada de su pedida, ella lo describía como algo normal, no lo escribía con bellas palabras ni voz soñadora, pero aun así a mí no me gustaba su tono, que aunque no era feliz parecía serio y al parecer así lo era, ella después de todo había dicho Si, a esa pedida de mano.

Recordar su respuesta dada, me hizo reaccionar, caminé dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo, ella no tardó en girarse para mirarme y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro levantó su mano derecha y me enseño su anillo:

-Veis que cosa más hermosa.- me dijo sin más y yo no hice más que caminar hasta ella, estaba enfadado y deseaba demostrárselo a ella.

-¿Por qué dijiste si?- le dije furioso y sin poder controlarme.

Ella me miró y se enfadó:

-No tengo que daros explicaciones Lord Lupin.-

-Quiero saberlo.- y la agarré con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, pero estaba seguro de que no le estaba haciendo daño.

-Por que me lo pidió, y va siendo hora de que me case.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Entonces no lo amas?- le pregunté con un tono desesperado, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo noto.

-Si, lo amo.- dijo ella sin más, enfadada.

-Mientes.- le dije yo a mi vez enfadado, mientras que la agarraba también del otro brazo haciendo que quedará de frente a mí.

Ella intentó soltarse pero no lo consiguió no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no estaba dispuesto a que fuera de él.

-No estoy mintiendo Lord Lupin, amo a Dadsly, y suélteme o le juro que grito.-

-No lo amas, estoy seguro de que no es así, por que tú me....- me callé, no estaba seguro de que ella me amase a mí, y nunca lo estaría, maldita sea, como demonios iba a conseguir que ella entendiese.

-No se que le hace estar así Lord Lupin, pero suélteme, y será mejor que se vaya ya para su casa, o Lady Lestrange se preguntará donde se encuentra.- me lo dijo con desdén y con retintín.

-Ella me trae sin cuidado y tú lo sabes.- le dije acercándola a mí, necesitaba tenerla cerca, ahora que me había dado cuenta de que la amaba y de que sabía el poco tiempo que me quedaba, debía de aprovechar al máximo mis momentos con ella.

-No fue eso lo que demostró, bien que se acostó con ella.- me dijo entre dientes.

-Ya te dije que no se como pasó, ¿es por eso que te casas?-

-¿Acaso piensa que mi vida gira entorno a usted?, pues esta muy equivocado usted me trae sin cuidado lord Lupin, y ahora váyase y déjeme en paz.- e intentó de nuevo soltarse.

-Pero tú a mi no me das igual, y no te soltaré.- se quedó quieta mirándome sin entender.

-No te dejaré, no lo permitiré, no te casarás con él.-

-¿Quien se crees que es?, yo me casaré con quien yo quiera, y para su información es Dadsly al que escogí.- al mencionarlo me volví a enfadar, y sin pensar la agarré con fuerza una mano la coloqué en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos negros.

-No, no te dejaré alejarte de mí, Nymphadora, te quiero y solo serás para mí.- sin poder aguantar más, la bese, pude ver como sus ojos se abrían al escucharme, y sentí sus labios contra los míos, ella intentó separarse, y luchó contra mí, pero acabé por apoyarla contra la pared impidiendo así que se moviera, y la bese, con más deseo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, que la deseaba, necesitaba hacerla entender, que solo la quería a ella.

Sentí como aun así se resistía, al menos hasta que conseguí profundizar, el beso cosa, que consiguió que ella se rindiera a mí, la sentí gemir, con cierto toque de frustración y enfado, y después sentí sus manos subir hasta mis hombros.

¿Acaso ya había entendido lo que quería decirle?, la respuesta me llegó bastante rápido, pues sentí como me empujaba y levantó su pierna derecha hacía arriba, haciéndome sentir un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna lo que me hizo soltarla y caer de rodillas.

Ella con respiración entrecortada y furiosa, sonrojada al máximo y hermosa como nunca antes la había visto, me dijo:

-Que sea la última vez, que haces esto, yo no soy mi tía Lord Lupin, y tú no eres mi dueño, me casaré con él y no quiero volver a verte nunca más.-

Caminó hacía la puerta dispuesta a irse, y yo sin poder recuperarme del todo de su rodillazo tan solo pude rogarle desde mi posición mientras ella se alejaba:

-Por favor no te cases.- ella ni siquiera se giró, abrió la puerta y yo tan solo pude seguir hablando a la desesperada:

-Tonks, por favor escúchame, no te cases con él, si tú único motivo es el de que quieres casarte con alguien ya, si no lo amas no te cases con él.- no me hizo caso, llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y saqué una pequeña bolsita y grite su nombre:

-Nymphadora.- ella se giró sorprendida y le lancé la bolsita, que ella agarró sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, pues estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese pensado no la hubiese cogido.

-Si lo amas no diré nada, pero si no es así, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte, como ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones, no amo a Lestrange, por que a quien amo, y estoy seguro de ello, es a ti, tardé mucho en darme cuenta y te pido perdón, se que no soy justo, se que después de todo lo que ha pasado no merezco ni que me mires a la cara, se que no soy digno de ti, y que no puedo contar con que tú me ames de la misma manera, pero puedes estar segura de que no dejaré que te falte de nada, que te amaré hasta el último de mis días, y de que nadie te podrá dar lo que yo te ofrezco pues por más que Dadsly diga estoy seguro de que nunca te podrá amar como yo te amo, pues llevo muchos años, haciéndolo, llevo muchos años amándote sin darme cuenta, llevo mucho tiempo contemplándote y solo cuando te veía sonreír yo podía dormir, y ser feliz, me gustaría poder verte sonreír siempre, y estar allí y ser el responsable de esas sonrisas, quisiera y desearía que pudieras verme por un rinconcito cuando llego a mi casa y me quedo solo pensando en todo lo que hable contigo o en los gestos y caras que pusiste, por que todo de ti me vuelve loco, Tonks solo te lo peguntaré una vez, y será la única, esperaré tú respuesta el tiempo que desees ¿Quieres Casarte conmigo?- no me contestó, estaba con sus ojos fijos en mí, y dudo en irse, ese momento de duda me bastó para saber que tenía una mínima oportunidad, ella no me respondió, tan solo se giró y salió corriendo del lugar.

¿Era esa su respuesta?, le juré no preguntárselo nunca más, si ella se casaba con él esa sería mi respuesta definitiva, con esfuerzo me levanté ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí con el sabor de sus labios en los míos y deseando poder volver a sentirlos me fui de la habitación de ese indeseable, que al parecer me había ganado la partida.

Llegué a mi habitación pero antes me encontré con Seamus y Dean y les dije que recogieran nuestras cosas, nos marchábamos de aquí, iría a ciudad rubí a visitar a Lady Mcgonagall y me marcharía a mi lugar.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a ciudad rubí tal vez dos o tres días no estoy muy seguro llevaba perdido en mis pensamientos bastante tiempo.

Cuando llegué a ciudad rubí me lleve una sorpresa, pues allí se encontraba Lady Popy esperándonos.

-Lord Lupin, le estaba esperando, aquí tiene una misiva de mi señora, ella tubo que partir sin demora a ciudad plata donde se les requiere a todos ustedes, me dijo que cuando leyeseis esto lo entenderíais.-

Sin más Popy me entregó un sobre y con él para mi sorpresa un pasaje para uno de los barcos que al parecer zarpaba en ese mismo momento.

Cogí la carta y la abrí con prisa, según iba leyendo me quedaba más y más sorprendido, ¿qué podía estar pasando para que Albus hubiese tomado esta decisión?, ¿cómo es que Granger iba a reclamar su trono ya?

Me giré buscando por todas partes a Lavender, la doncella de compañía de Lady Tonks, y la encontré despidiéndose de Seamus.

-Lady Lavender, si me hace el favor.- la llamé con urgencia, y esta se extraño, Seamus me miró de igual forma pero no se movió de su lugar pues si no lo había llamado él sabía que no podía escuchar nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué desea Lord Edmure?- me preguntó esta.

-Necesito que localices cuanto antes a Lady Tonks, y que le digas que zarpamos en diez minutos.-Lady Lavender me miró sorprendida y sin entender.

-¿perdón pero como dice?-

-Lo que escuchaste, nuestro barco zarpa en diez minutos, no tengo tiempo para explicarte nada a ti, así que haz lo que te digo y dile que venga inmediatamente que es urgente.- no me moleste en pararme a pensar en que ella podría encontrarse con Dadsly y si así era mucho mejor para mí, pues se quedaría con dos palmos de narices.

No tardé demasiado en recibir respuesta de Tonks, para ello mi mejilla izquierda tomo un color rojizo y mis oídos se deleitaron con su voz furiosa:

-¿Quien se cree que es para mandar en mí?- no le respondí tan solo sonreí con altanería y le entregué la carta de Lady Mcgonagall, la cual cogió furiosa, su semblante al igual que el mío fue cambiando según iba leyendo la carta.

-¿Ya llegó el momento?-

-Eso parece, este es su pasaje.- le dije sin más e hice una señal a Seamus y a Dean para hacerles entender que me siguieran.

Sentí como ella gruñía y llamaba a Lavender, esta pasó por mi lado con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual no entendí hasta que pasé cerca de Dadsly, el cual parecía echar chispas por los ojos sonreí triunfalmente e hice una inclinación de cabeza respetuosamente:

-Un día espléndido ¿no cree?- dije sin más y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, tres minutos y el barco zarparía, tres minutos y ella viajaría solo conmigo, Dadsly se quedaba en tierra, tendría que hacerle un presente a Lady Mcgonagall la cual estoy seguro nunca sabría el favor que me acababa de hacer.

Subí al barco y mandé a Seamus y Dean llevar las cosas a nuestro camerino, mientras yo veía como Dadsly y Tonks discutían él debía de estar furioso, mientras que yo disfrutaba al máximo.

Ella se despidió de él con un beso cosa que no me gustó, pero en este viaje de dos o tres días podría acercarme a ella aunque fuera un poco, al menos eso esperaba.

…………………………………………&……………………………………………..

Maldita sea, Maldita sea, y Maldita sea, ¿en que estaban pensando esos malditos descerebrados?, estaba empezando a dudar en el buen criterio de Dumbledore ese viejo parecía estar cometiendo cada vez más y más errores, hacía un día que habíamos llegado camuflados a ciudad plata tras escuchar los rumores, de que había rebelión, al parecer ciertas personas de la corte ya se habían enterado de que Lady Granger quería recuperar su trono, y muchos más de los que yo creía posible se habían movilizado para llevar a cabo ese hecho, al parecer Tom Riddel se había buscado más enemigos de los que él mismo conocía.

Me encontraba vestida como una gitana y con un velo que cubría mi rostro, mi cabello estaba oculto en un pañuelo, pues no sería muy normal contar con un cabello tan rubio como el mío.

Mis ojos azules, no podían delatarme después de todo, me quedé un poco helada al ver a Ron, pasear por puerto Plata con sus hermanos Fred y George, los tres parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos:

-¿Cómo estará Harry?- escuché que preguntaba George.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero fue su decisión el abandonarnos.- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué abría hecho si supiera que Hermes era una mujer?- dijo Ron distraído.

-No lo se, pero no aceptaría todo lo que esta pasando ahora, después de todo es bueno que se hubiese ido antes de que todo esto pasase.- dijo Fred mientras inspeccionaba una manzana de uno de los puestos.

-No se que pensar, se le hecha de menos, después de todos estos años.- dijo Ron.

-Tú lo que hechas de menos es a otra persona, anda no disimules.- le dijo George, y el rostro de Ron se tornó rojo como la manzana que su hermano sostenía en su mano.

-Deja de decir tonterías, y larguémonos, se supone que debemos de reunirnos todos en casa de Lord Lupin para llevar a acabo todo esta tarde.-

-Así que será esta tarde, ella proclamará suyo el trono de marfil.-

-Así parece, lo que nos deja a nosotros en sus manos una vez sea convertida en reina.- dijo George.

-No creo que sea tan ruin de hacernos algo malo.-

-No me fiaría de ella mucho, Ron, esa mujer no es como las demás.-

-Yo por mi parte creo que no es tan mala como decís.-

-¿No me digas que ya has encontrado sustituta?- le pinchó Fred desde atrás.

-Deja de decir tonterías, y andando, tan solo pienso que ella no puede ser tan mala, últimamente he podido hablar con ella, y tiene algo extraño.- dijo este y al pasar por mi lado se quedó helado en el sitio.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y no pude evitar sonrojarme sus ojos azules, hacía tanto que no los veía, cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Fred estaba a su lado hablándole de algo, pero al igual que yo estay segura de que él no se estaba enterando de nada, me levanté de donde me encontraba y sonreí a trabes del velo que me cubría, sin perder tiempo e interpretando mi papel, comencé a danzar para él.

Ron caminó acercándose a mí sin dejar de mirarme, George y Fred también me prestado atención, pero estaba segura de que no me habían reconocido, y no lo harían, mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la pandereta que Greyback estaba tocando también disfrazado a mi lado.

Me percaté de que Ron se detenía fijando sus ojos tan solo en mí, y cada vuelta que daba y volvía a colocarme de frente a él, nuestros ojos parecían conectarse como si se llamasen uno al otro, con miedo a que me descubriese, hice un pequeño guiño a Greyback como aviso de que había llegado el momento de esfumarse de allí, este comprendió enseguida, y sacó unos polvos de su camisa, sin dejar de tocar, hice una nueva vuelta y en el momento en que perdí sus ojos de vista Greyback actuó.

Ambos nos escurrimos por uno de los callejones y nos encontremos con dos más de la tripulación de la Mortia.

Sin esperar más me quité el velo y comencé a caminar con los tres sujetos a mis espaldas.

-Toda una gata esta hecha.- escuché que decía uno de ellos.

-Y un cuerpo increíble, dime preciosa, ¿nos dejarías divertirnos?, ¿por qué no bailas así para nosotros en el barco?-

Los ignoré por completo pues estaba más preocupada por encontrarme con Harry debía de hacerle llegar lo que había escuchado cuanto antes, y además los ojos de Ron se me habían clavado como dagas en la memoria, como me gustaría encontrarme a su lado, pero no podía Harry me necesitaba a su lado, ahora mismo yo era su único punto de apoyo, él creía que solo podía contar conmigo, era su linterna en su cada vez más profunda oscuridad.

-Te estamos hablando.- sentí que uno de esos miserables me ponía una mano encima y sin dudar de uno de mis pañuelos saqué un puñal que tenía camuflado me giré y con mi mirada más fría lo fulminé mientras colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello:

-Si vuelves a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra lo pagarás caro.- el tipo me soltó con rapidez, mientras que Greyback a mi lado se echaba a reír:

-No juegues con esta tigresa, que es mercancía valiosa, y no creo que quieras que nuestro señor se enfurezca.- sin más comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros y yo lo seguí sin decir ni una palabra más.

Llegamos hasta nuestro escondite la posada Cabeza de Puerco, donde Riddel y Harry se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, ambos disfrazados de gitanos con ropas llamativas, y pañuelos que tapaban sus cabellos, Harry además llevaba un pendiente en una de sus orejas, y sus gafas no las llevaba puestas, era cierto que sin ellas no veía muy bien pero en un sitio tan oscuro no era problema, por ello cuando salí si debía de ponérselas, pero estaba por asegurar que nadie lo reconocería con esas ropas y el cabello oculto como lo llevaba.

Caminé hasta la mesa y me senté en las piernas de Harry pues se suponía que yo era de su propiedad, me acerqué a su oído y comencé a relatar le lo que había descubierto.

Sentí como apretaba su brazo contra mi espalda, y como sus ojos se oscurecían según iba informándole de lo que estaba pasando en ciudad Plata y de lo que sucedería esa misma tarde.

-Así que esta tarde será el momento.-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Riddel mirándonos a ambos.

-Pues que resulta que hoy en el anochecer es la fecha fijada para dar el golpe, al palacio, esta noche Granger se proclamará reina.- dijo Harry con odio.

-No Potter, no será así, esta noche tú te proclamarás rey.- dijo Riddel, y yo lo miré desconfiada, ¿qué interés podría tener él en todo esto?, ¿por qué necesitaba a Harry?

Sentí como Harry me separaba de él y me señalaba una silla a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté extrañada, él niego solamente, de un tiempo a esta parte él hacía mucho eso, me separaba de su lado y se quedaba pensando en a saber que perdido en sus pensamientos, algunas veces, el odio brillaba en sus ojos otras muchas parecía echar de menos algo, pero enseguida intentaba borrar eso de sus pensamientos, en otras ocasiones había visto un gran deseo en sus ojos, un deseo que no sabía o no podía ocultar.

Lo vi levantarse de su silla y yo me dispuse a seguirlo pero él me miró significativamente, dejándome en claro que quería estar solo.

Lo seguí con la mirada y lo vi dirigirse fuera de la posada, quería pasear, solo, me preocupe por él como siempre hacía, y miré su jarra sin pensar más en nada, me bebí lo que en esta quedaba:

-Esta noche beberás en una copa de las mejores.- escuché que Riddel me decía.

-¿Qué sacas de todo esto?- le pregunté intrigada él sonrió con malicia, y sus ojos brillaron con un toque de maldad, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de miedo y él tan solo me dijo:

-O tranquila tú sacas de todo esto más que yo, pues tú te sentarás en un trono.- se terminó lo que le quedaba en su jarra y se marchó.

¿Un trono?, que equivocado estaba, Harry y yo nunca seríamos más que amigos, ni siquiera podía creerme que Riddel no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Harry y yo no éramos nada en realidad.

Suspiré resignada y puse tres monedas segura de que con eso se pagaba todo lo que hubieran podido tomar y me marché de allí con mi disfraz a pasear, debía de pensar, esta tarde sería muy ajetreada, Harry rey, ¿cómo llevaríamos esto?, ¿Qué pintaba Riddel en todo?, ¿qué sacaba?, ¿qué significaría para los otros lo que pasaría esta tarde noche?

…………………………………………..&………………………………………….

Horas, eso es lo que llevaba escuchando planes y más planes sobre como entraríamos al castillo para proclamar lo que me pertenecía por derecho, o bueno lo que le pertenecía a Potter.

Potter, Harry Potter, ese nombre me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos separados y sin vernos, pero mi cabeza no había dejado de pensar en él, lo peor de todo es que no había estado pensando en venganza, sino en que se había entregado a Riddel en mi lugar y en el de su tía.

Me fijé en todo a mí alrededor, ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada, Albus me había dicho que nadie debía de reconocerme, que por ello no podía dejarme ver y debía de quedarme en casa de Lord Lupin encerrada.

Pero no era persona de estar encerrada en un lugar, así que me había vestido como Hermes, y me había largado de la casa por una de las ventanas, estaba harta de ver siempre a las mismas personas y de escuchar planes de todos ellos.

Al final el de mejor plan había sido Malfoy, el cual estaba iracundo, y furioso, todo el tiempo, no dejaba de mirarme con odio, y si había alguien a quien debía de controlar era a él, cuando ocupara el trono, pues no me perdonaba el que Potter no estuviese con nosotros.

O eso decía Albus.

Caminé por las calles, con cierta tranquilidad, lo cierto es que cada vez estaba más y más agobiada, no había dejado de conocer a gente desde que Lord Lupin junto con la mujer que había conocido en el Burdel de Lestrange habían llegado.

Todos me decían lo mucho que me parecía a mi madre, y lo que había cambiado, otros por otra parte no parecían muy contentos de que fuera una Granger, y estaban reacios a nombrarme reina.

Otros decían que ojala hubiera un Potter con vida, claro que nadie había hecho alusión a que había uno, y que además me odiaba a más no poder y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarme.

Los Weasley, al igual que Malfoy, y otros de la tripulación como Longbotom, carecían de boto en esas reuniones por lo que no se les dejaba asistir a ellas.

Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo y donde se encontrarían Riddel, Potter y esa rubia odiosa de Lovegood.

El pensar en ella me enfadó, era la única que se había ganado mi odio sin un motivo, pues siempre que recapacitaba sobre ella, solo encontraba su amenaza de matarme si hería a Potter, cosa que me parecía razonable teniendo en cuenta que esa maldita arpía era su novia.

Negué con fuerza al recordar que era lo que unía a esa rubia con Potter y di una patada a una pequeña piedra que se había cruzado en mi camino.

Me metí en uno de los callejones y volví a patear una piedra, pero esta me fue devuelta levanté la vista para ver quien la había pateado, y me quedé helada, eso no era posible.

Unos ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada sorprendidos al igual que yo.

El chico en cuestión, llevaba las gafas puestas, y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza que cubría su cabello, aunque estaba segura de que era de un color negro azabache sin ninguna duda.

No entendí que me pasó en ese momento, pero no sentí odio dentro de mí, ni quería venganza, por muy extraño que pareciera, deseaba acercarme a él, deseaba hablarle, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escuchar su voz.

-No es posible.- susurro él, y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Lo vi caminar para acercarse a mí, e hice lo mismo que él, caminé hacía él, el callejón no estaba muy iluminado, pero podía verlo perfectamente, me olvidé completamente de que en una o dos horas sería nombrada reina en su lugar, de que estaba apunto de robarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía a él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me dijo enfadado, y yo lo miré de igual manera:

-¿Y tu?- le pregunté en el mismo tono, no sabía el motivo pero sentía que mi sangre hervía, y prefería pensar que era por que ya se había despertado el odio que sentía por él.

-¿No se supone que deberías de estar preparándote?, vamos creo recordar que vas a reclamar algo.- me dijo con odio, y me miró enfadado, caminé para acercarme a él y le dije:

-Así es y cuando consiga ese trono, tú serás el primero en caer.- le escupí en la cara enfadada y después añadí:- te mandaré a la horca y no sabes cuanto lo disfrutaré.- me giré para marcharme de allí, debía de reunirme con Albus y los otros.

Sentí como me cogía con fuerza y me hacía girar:

-Disfruta mientras puedas Granger, que no será mucho.- y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras que me soltaba y se giraba dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté sin entender, pero no quiso contestarme, caminé detrás de él y lo obligué a girarse, él tan solo sonreía abiertamente:

-¿Nerviosa Granger?- me preguntó sin más, y sin saber por qué tal vez por que se estaba burlando de mí saqué mi puñal y se lo coloqué a cierta distancia:

-Deja de bromear Potter, ¿qué has querido decir?- le dije con voz amenazadora.

-No te lo voy a aclarar, pregúntale a tú querido Albus, puede que sea bueno que él sepa de esto.-

-Será mejor que te marches de esta ciudad antes del anochecer o te juro que te mataré.- le advertí enfadada.

-¿Tú a mí?- lo dijo en un tono divertido, y me pillo por sorpresa cuando me cogió la mano donde tenía el puñal y retorciéndomela me colocó el puñal en el cuello apresándome a la vez contra la pared:- no me hagas reír y no te hagas falsas ilusiones, Granger, no podrías matarme ni aunque lo ordenases.- estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, y recordé súbitamente la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca, sentí que me estremecía y todo mi cuerpo pareció recordarlo también.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no pude más que morderme el labio inferior enfadada conmigo misma por lo que mi mente me estaba recordando.

-Sería tan fácil.- lo escuché murmurar y lo miré directamente a los ojos pero él por el contrario no me miraba a mí a los ojos, estaba con su vista fija en mis labios, y sentí que una ola de calor me recorría.

Cerré mis ojos y tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que deseaba algo que no debería de desear.

-¿Por qué entonces me resulta tan difícil?- lo escuché volver a murmurar, y abrí mis ojos, estábamos tan cerca.

-Por qué deseamos algo imposible.- contesté sin pensar, él ahora si fijó sus ojos en los míos, y volvió a hablar, en un susurro:

-¿Deseamos?- preguntó al parecer sin entender, yo asentí mientras soltaba el puñal, este cayó a nuestros pies y él lo miró sin entender, yo giré mi mano pues su agarré se había aflojado sin que él se percatase de nada e hice que mis dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo deseo?- escuché que me preguntaba, y sin aguantar ya más el tenerlo tan cerca sin poder hacer lo que en realidad quería hacer, llevé mi mano suelta a su pañuelo y liberé su melena azabache, dejé caer el pañuelo al suelo y sin darle una respuesta acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

Sentí como se tensaba pero no se apartó de mí, y supe que si, que era que lo deseábamos, no que yo sola lo deseaba.

Rocé sus labios con los míos para después presionarlos con un poco más de fuerza, al principio no recibí más que un pequeño alejamiento por su parte, como si se hubiese asustado de algo, para después sentir su verde mirada furiosa y llena de enfado, al parecer comprendiendo algo, y unos segundos después una pequeña presión en la mano que aun me sostenía pero sin mucha fuerza, para después recibir sus labios en los míos, con enfado, y frustración.

No tarde mucho en llevar mis manos después de que él me liberase a su cabello, mientras que sentía como se pegaba a mí y como sus manos se posaban en mi cintura acercándome cada vez más a él y a la pared.

Era imposible que me escapase, era como estar en una prisión, y lo que más miedo me dio de todo eso fue que era una prisión que yo había buscado, era una prisión que había deseado, y de la que no quería escapar, ¿dónde estaban mis ganas de matarlo, mi odio hacía él?, ¿por qué siempre que alguien me tocaba sentía asco, y con él era yo la que buscaba el acercamiento?

En esta ocasión no había visto a Lestrange, llevaba muchos días sin verla, y rodeada de muchos hombres, pero con ninguno me pasaba esto, con ningún otro sentía que quería más y más de él.

Era imposible detenerme en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que estaba en sus brazos, en los de la persona que estaba dispuesta a dejarse coger en mí lugar, ¿era tal vez esa la razón de que sintiera todo esto?

¿Pero y que pasaba con él?, ¿es que acaso no podía controlarse si alguien se le tiraba encima?

Sentí que me enfadaba al pensar que podría actuar así con cualquiera, sin pensarlo mucho lo acerqué más a mí, quería sentirlo cerca, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, quería matarlo y a la vez que no se separase de mí, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, ¿qué haría a partir de ahora?

…...............................................................&...............................................................

¿Por qué yo?, y encima acompañado de esta maldita comadreja, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar siempre a su lado, y es más me había cansado de verla:

-Sabes que Weasley, lo mejor es separarnos, no puede andar muy lejos.- le dije y sin más me dispuse a buscarla yo solo, ella se quedó helada en el sitio pero sin dirigirme la palabra, volvió a comenzar a caminar detrás de mí:

-Te digo que te vayas tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.- le digo mientras me detengo y la encaro.

-Si claro, y si la encuentras tú antes, te encargarás de que no regrese, te conozco muy bien Malfoy y no te dejaré que le hagas nada.- la miré enfadado.

-No soy un maldito asesino como ella, me han pedido que la haga regresar y eso haré, pero eso no significa que la apoye en lo más mínimo, es más para mí es una simple asesina, nada más, pero Albus confía en mí, y no quiero defraudar esa confianza.- tras decir esto me giro dispuesto a buscarla.

-¿Y si Harry te lo pidiese?, ¿la matarías entonces?- me pregunta ella ahora colocándose delante de mí, yo la miro decidido y le respondo completamente seguro de mis palabras.

-Sin pestañear.- ella abre la boca y se queda mirándome sin entenderme, y estoy seguro de que es así, pero no tengo por qué explicarle a ella, nada de mi vida, ni mi lealtad hacía Harry, el verdadero rey, y al que quieren quitar su puesto, si lo encontrase lo haría participe de todo lo que se disponen a hacer, y le contaría la verdad sobre todo lo que esta pasando, la que estoy seguro él desconoce.

Sin pararme a ver que hace comienzo a caminar deseando encontrarla cuanto antes, ¿dónde demonios se puede haber ido en un momento así?, es que acaso la muy tonta no sabe que es muy peligroso que salga, pues si alguien llega a reconocerla será peligroso, pero parece no importarle en lo más mínimo, y lo peor de todo es que me mandan a mí de niñero.

-Maldita mujer.- susurro frustrado mientras siento que la Weasley va detrás de mí, al parecer no esta dispuesta a dejarme solo después de todo y eso me mosquea bastante la verdad.

Camino con enfado por lo poco que conozco de ciudad Plata la cual en unas horas se convertirá en un caos, pues casi todos los nobles se encuentran en pie de guerra.

Prácticamente casi todos apoyan a Granger, aunque algunos de ellos lo hacen con ciertas reservas, pues consideran que no es de fiar, y que no es buena idea que suba al trono, de todo esto me he enterado espiando las dichosas reuniones a donde claro esta no se me permite asistir, y mucho menos, por qué no sería capaz de seguir la farsa que todos han montado, y cada vez que se nombrará a los Potter no podría contener mi lengua y no decir y gritar a todos los allí presentes que existía un Potter y que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre lo que le pertenecía, ya que varios de los presentes se habían dedicado a ocultárselo y a engañarlo como si fuera un niño.

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños enfadado por lo injusto de la situación y deseando poder encontrara a Potter y contarle todo lo que se, aunque se que es algo casi imposible de llevar a cabo pues se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

-Yo voy por aquí.- escucho que me dice la Weasley y la ignoro por completo, no me importa lo que diga o haga, o al menos eso quiero creer, me giro lo suficiente para ver hacía donde se dirige, vale, genial, de todos los sitios en donde ella se podría haber separado de mí y haber intentado buscarla, ¿tenía que escoger el más peligroso de todos?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este ahí?- le pregunto fastidiado.

-Es Hermes seguramente que estaba cansada de estar aburrida y a ido a buscar algo de diversión, o lo que es lo mismo problemas.- dijo esta sencillamente.

-Claro y el mejor lugar para eso en ciudad Plata es cerca de la posada Cabeza de Puerco.- digo yo sin más, y me doy un golpe con una de mis manos en la frente, ¿por qué no había caído antes?, o claro por que yo no la conozco como la comadreja de Weasley lo hace.

-Bueno pues lo mejor es ir con cuidado por aquí, no te separes Weasley.- le digo mientras me acerco a ella.

-No necesito de ti Malfoy se cuidarme solita.- me espeta enfadada, eso me gano por ser amable, luego dicen que siendo caballeroso se consigue más, y un cuerno.

-Tranquila no pensaba cuidarte en lo más mínimo.- le hago saber mientras camino más deprisa, deseo salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, y sobre todo con ella en nuestro poder, juro que cuando la encuentre me la voy a cargar.

Pasamos cerca de la posada con cuidado y estando alerta, este lugar no me gusta nada, me percato de que esta llegando la hora de que todo comience.

-Como no la encontremos pronto nos quedamos con trono vacío, aunque pensándolo bien eso sería genial.- digo con fastidio mientras que ella gruñe enfadada por mi comentario yo tan solo sonrío de medio lado haciéndole entender que su opinión me vale para poco.

Caminamos uno cerca del otro no se en que momento acabemos así de cerca, pero es lo mejor andando por estos lados, escucho algunos ruidos en uno de los callejones, que esta algo oscuro, pero hasta cierto punto iluminado.

Me asomo mientras impido que ella lo haga para que si me descubren ella pueda escapar sin problemas, puedo distinguir a dos personas en el callejón, aunque no parecen muy peligrosas a mi ver, Weasley a mi lado decide asomarse también al ver que no dejo de mirar y la escucho murmurar:

-Será posible, podrían buscarse otro lugar.- la miro extrañado por su comentario y veo que esta sonrojada, sonrío de medio lado al parecer es una inocente niñita.

-¿Es que acaso no saben que alguien puede verlos?-

-Tu mente va demasiado rápido Weasley hasta ahora solo se están besando pequeña, haber si te controlas.- ella me mira sorprendida y yo le guiño un ojo para girarme a mirar a los dos indiscretos.

Estoy apunto de irme cuando escucho como algo cae y vuelvo a miar a esos dos, para quedarme congelado en el lugar, lo que se han caído son unas cajas que había en el callejón contra una de las paredes, pero no es eso lo que me ha dejado helado sino el reconocer la voz de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy no eres capaz de controlarte y no mirar?- me recrimina la comadreja mientras yo no puedo apartar mi vista deseando que mis sospechas solo sean eso sospechas.

-¿Por qué?- vuelvo a escucharla a ella hablar, mientras que al parecer la pequeñaja que me acompaña también a escuchado ahora la voz.

-No es posible.- dice ella en un susurro ahora mirando a donde yo tengo puesta toda mi atención.

-¿Por qué precisamente tú?- vuelve ella a hablar, y la veo acercarse de nuevo al chico que es el que se había alejado de ella antes y el causante de que se cayeran las cajas, pues al separarse de ella él había tropezado con ellas.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- maldita sea, maldita sea, y mil veces maldita sea, mis sospechas se acaban de confirmar, y lo peor es que ahora yo se por qué ella lo perseguía, pero él, el muy imbécil había caído de manera imposible de salvar en la trampa de ella.

-¿Por qué no puedo terminar contigo con lo fácil que sería?, ¿por qué demonios me pasa esto?- la escucho a ella hablar de nuevo y me enfado, pues parece querer engañarlo.

-¿Hermione que...?- la comadreja parece confusa por algo, y mira a la impostora con suma sorpresa, pero más cuando escucha con claridad la voz del chico al que al parecer aun no había reconocido como yo si había hecho.

-Maldita sea me estoy volviendo loco.- él comienza a caminar hacía donde nosotros nos encontramos, pero no deja de mirarla a ella, y se como debe de estar mirándola.

-¿Qué me has hecho ahora?- le preguntó él desesperado.

-Ni siquiera yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta.- dijo ella y temiendo lo que pudiera pasar hablé.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- vale no hablé, ella se me adelantó, la comadreja pareció recuperarse antes que yo, y preguntó lo que yo quería saber.

Él no tardó en girarse, y cuando vio a Ginny pareció aliviado por algo, para después mirarla con odio, cosa que me enfadó, decidí hacer que él me viese a mí también:

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí Harry?- él ahora posó su vista en mí, y lo vi llevar su mano a la espada.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer Harry?, ¿acaso ya te volviste loco de remate?- le pregunté enfadado, él tan solo me miró y me dijo:

-Mas te vale no sacar tu espada Malfoy o lo lamentarás.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le pregunté enfadado.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, creo recordar que hoy teníais algunos planes interesantes.- dijo este con enfado en su voz y yo me sorprendí cuando volvió a mirar con odio a Ginny.

Me coloqué delante de ella y sus ojos se centraron en los míos:

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- le pregunté esperando una respuesta.

-Nada, tranquilo que hoy se solucionará todo.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Cómo es que no esta Riddel por aquí?- le pregunté extrañado:- y si es así, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?, Sirius y el resto se alegrarán de que estés de vuel...- me quedé cayado al ver como sus ojos se oscurecían tras nombrar a Sirius.

-Será mejor que regreses Malfoy y más te vale no volver a nombrarme a ninguno de esos miserables.- sin más pasó cerca de nosotros y sin dirigir ni la más mínima mirada o palabra a alguna de las dos chicas que allí había se marchó, Ginny no tardó en correr al lado de ella mientras que yo solo podía mirar a donde Harry se dirigía.

Las miré a ambas y ellas me miraron a mí:

-¿Qué...?- dijo Ginny en un susurro cuando vio que comenzaba a seguir a Harry.

-¿Malfoy donde crees que vas?- preguntó Ginny al ver que me giraba.

-Te lo dije mi lealtad esta con él.- y miré significativamente a la miserable impostora y ella entendió enseguida.

-Eres un maldito traidor.- dijo la Weasley enfadada y levantándose de donde se encontraba, yo tan solo la miré sonreí de medio lado y le dije:

-En su momento se verá.- sin más seguí a Potter corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Hey espera Potter.- este se giró sorprendido, y me dijo:

-¿Qué se supone que quieres ahora?-

-Que más, ir contigo, te lo dije hace algunos años y te lo repito barco en el que tú vayas barco que tendrá que aceptarme a mí.- le digo mientras que enseño una marca que tengo en uno de mis brazos, él la contempla con asombro para después mirarme con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro y decirme:

-¿Sabes donde te estas metiendo?-

-Se a quien quiero seguir.- le digo solamente para después añadir:- yo no la quiero de reina, es una maldita asesina digan lo que digan los demás, además, para mí solo existe un rey.- él me mira sin entender y yo tan solo le digo:- Harry James Potter verdadero rey y heredero del trono de marfil.- él abre los ojos sorprendido por mis palabras y me dice:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- yo bajo la mirada y le digo:

-Lo que has oído, me enteré hace unos días, por una conversación que escuche a escondidas entre tú tía Petunia y Dumbledore, sentí unos deseos tremendos de acabar con ellos, y Sirius el cual me confeso que lo sabía, estuve apunto de matar a esa maldita asesina, pero Snape me golpeó y me tuvieron tres días encerrado en una de las mazmorras del barco sin dejarme salir hasta que accedí a apoyarla, pero ahora que te he encontrado, Harry si quieres luchar por lo que te pertenece yo estaré en tu bando, y tengo valiosa información que te puede servir.- me mió frunciendo el ceño y dijo:

-¿A que te refieres?-

-O a que muchos de los nobles, que apoyan a Granger estarían más que dispuestos a apoyar a un heredero de los Potter con mucha diferencia.-

Este abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido y yo tan solo asentí:

-Si quieres recuperar lo que te pertenece Harry, esta noche será el momento ideal, justo antes de que la coronen a ella.- le digo y a mis espaldas escucho la voz del capitán de la Mortia que dice:

-Coincido con este joven Potter, será el mejor momento para actuar, dejemos les el trabajo duro para ellos, y en el momento oportuno diremos lo que todos están deseando escuchar, que hay un Potter con vida, dispuesto a reinar.- me quedo quieto mirando a Harry y veo como Luna se acerca a él y la veo agarrar su mano, Harry gira su verde mirada a ese punto y veo que aprieta su mano con fuerza y la mira a los ojos haciéndole al parecer alguna pregunta pues ella sonríe amplia mente y le dice:

-Puedes apostar a que allí estaré a tú lado.-

-Pues así sea, ¿Malfoy?- se gira para mirarme y se cual es su pregunta le sonrío y le digo:

-Hasta el final.-

-Perfecto, pues a trabajar.- dice Riddel desde detrás de mí, y comenzamos a caminar yo detrás de todos ellos, ¿cómo terminará todo esto?

-¿Te pasa algo?- escucho que le pregunta Luna y él tan solo la mira extrañado para después decir:

-No es nada, es solo que no esperaba encontrarla.- dice este perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Encontrarla?, ¿a quien?- pregunta esta extrañada, él la mira un poco alarmado y tras morderse el labio inferior dice:

-A Malfoy a quien más.- yo lo miro sorprendido y extrañado a la vez, pero abro los ojos al máximo cuando me doy cuneta de que es lo que esta pasando, y en que estaba pensando él, maldita bruja embaucadora.

-Dijiste encontrarla, y hasta donde yo se Malfoy es un chico.- le dice ella y yo la miro con mi sonrisa de superioridad y le digo:

-Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo Lovegood.-

-No gracias, no quiero desilusionarme.- me dice esta.

-¿Pero que...?- Potter rompe a reír y Luna se detiene a mirarlo y sonríe también, al parecer olvidándose de lo dicho por Potter hacía unos momentos.

-Hacía mucho que no escuchaba tu risa.- dice esta.

-Hacía mucho que no escuchaba una de tus salidas.- dice este a su vez y sin más llegamos a la posada Cabeza de Puerco.

..................................................................&................................................................

Todo estaba más que listo para comenzar con el golpe, Lord Lupin, ya se encontraba en el castillo dispuesto a abrirnos las puertas necesarias para poder acceder a todos lados sin problemas.

Lady Tonks, debía de encargarse de inflirtar a algunos de los nuestros entre los criados, mientras que yo Snape y los demás nobles nos preparábamos para entrar en la sala del consejo donde estarían reunidos todos los enemigos y algún que otro aliado como Lord Kinsgley, Lord Diggory y su hijo, y alguno que otro más.

-Ya es el momento.- escuché que decía Snape a mi lado:- Lupin acaba de hacer la señal.- me aclara al mirarlo sin entender, pues estaba tan distraído que ni me había enterado.

-¿Estará Alastor en su sitio?-

-Seguramente que con los Weasley, como estaba previsto.-

-¿Y que hay de Albus y Granger?-

-El joven Lombottong se encarga de reemplazar a Malfoy.- dijo este sin más y eso me hizo recordar que Harry se encontraba en ciudad plata, yo había querido ir a reunirme con él y para mi sorpresa el más joven de los Weasley se había decantado por acompañarme y ayudarme a recuperar a Harry, pero no me lo habían permitido, aunque no pasaba de que esa misma noche yo fuera en su búsqueda, y se suponía que el más joven de los Weasley y Lombottong me acompañarían, los únicos que al parecer echaban de menos a Harry.

Me fijé en donde se deberían de encontrar ya Albus y la dichosa de su nieta y me sorprendí al ver que ella parecía perdida, cosa que llevaba desde que había regresado acompañada por la menor de los Weasley y sus noticias sobre Harry y Malfoy.

No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de Draco, pues al contrario que yo, él si que había seguido lo que quería hacer y no lo que debía, aunque aun no entendía por qué debía de recuperar este trono para una falsa reina y no para Harry.

-Pues andando entonces.-dije sin más y agarré con fuerza mi espada, sin mucho esfuerzo corrí hasta las puertas y me lancé contra uno de los guardias, mientras que Snape a mí lado se lanzaba contra el otro, el ruido de las espadas y la lucha como era evidente atrajo a más soldados, se dispusieron a rodearnos, creyéndonos a nosotros dos solos, pero fueron ellos los que acabaron rodeados, y siendo apuntados por precisamente algunos de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- escuché que preguntaba el que parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos.

-Ha llegado el momento de que se siente en el trono de marfil su verdadero heredero.- dije sin más, refiriéndome claro esta a Harry pero Snape dijo:

-Heredera.- yo tan solo lo fulminé con la mirada y no dije nada más, escuchemos cierto alboroto al otro lado de la puerta y supimos que había llegado el momento:

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?- La potente voz de Ton Riddel padre se hizo escuchar en toda la sala, por lo que supimos que allí dentro ya se estaba moviendo todo.

-Significa que se acabó tu tiempo Riddel.- escuché que alguien de dentro le decía.

-MALDITOS NECIOS, ¿DE QUE ESTAIS HABLANDO?- Dijo este furioso.

-La verdadera heredera al trono se sentará ahora en él.- esa era la voz de Kinsgley y nuestra señal para entrar, me sorprendí al escuchar cierto alboroto fuera, al parecer los guardias eran de fiar, y luchaban con valor, aun a pesar de tratarse de un falso rey, lo defendían hasta el final.

-Sería buena idea que hicierais saber a vuestros hombres que dejen de defender a la injusticia.- dije yo mirando al jefe:

-El deber de ellos es defender a quien se encuentra sentado en el trono de Marfil sea o no el legitimo heredero, no puedo decirles que no luchen ahora, pues si lo que ofrecéis es una heredera al trono, me supongo que será la hija perdida de los Granger, y para mí ella es tan impostora como el que ahora se sienta en él es por ello que no puedo decirles que depongan sus armas, para dejar de defender a un impostor por otra.- sonreí al tipo pues me caía bien:

-¿Quien es entonces tú rey?- le pregunté.

-Los Potter, aunque estén todos muertos por culpa de los Granger, para mí solo ellos son los que deben de sentarse en ese trono.-

-¿Tu nombre?- le pregunte pues era necesario saberlo para cuando reclamara el trono en nombre de Harry.

-Lord Richard Chang.- dijo este sin más.

-Perfecto, estaré a su pendiente estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.-

-¿Cual es vuestro nombre?- me preguntó este y justo en ese momento Albus llegó a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos junto con su nieta.

-Sirius abre la puerta, es el momento.-

-Lord Sirius Black.- escuche que decía Lord Chang y yo le sonreí de medio lado era bueno que me reconociera, así sabría con quien estaba yo en el momento indicado.

-Ese soy yo.-

-¿Por qué entonces la ayudáis?- susurro este yo tan solo lo miré y le dije:

-Por mi propio interés.- y sin más me dispuse a abrir la puerta para que entrasen en la sala Albus y la impostora.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?-

-Ha llegado la hora de que Lady Hermione Granger reclame lo que es suyo por derecho.- dijo Albus y Ton Riddel padre se quedó helado en su sitio con la cara roja de la furia y sus ojos fijos en la chica que le estaba arrebatando su trono.

-NO LO PERMITIRÉ.- Grito este furioso y sacó su espada de su cinto y se lanzó contra Granger, me coloqué delante de esta pero alguien más se interpuso, me quedé helado al reconocer a mi propio hermano, el cual no había abandonado la guardia real a pesar de que se trataba de un maldito asesino al que estaba protegiendo.

-Regulus, como guardia real no puedes meterte en estos asuntos.- escuché que decía Lord Chang desde detrás de mí, pero este tan solo dijo:

-Pero como hermano si.- y sin más detuvo la espada de Riddel e hizo que la soltara, sin esperar a que este reaccionara soltó su propia espada y lo agarró con fuerza, tras eso hizo una señal a uno de sus compañeros y este sin dudarlo le ayudo.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- dijo Lord Chang furioso.

-Obedecer ordenes.- dijo mi hermano muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿De quien?, yo soy su superior y no he dado ninguna.- dijo este enfadado.

-De alguien con mayor poder que usted, Albus Dumbledore, el mayor de todos los cargos.- dijo Lord Kinsgley mientras se acercaba a nosotros, y hacía una reverencia ante Granger y Albus.

-Llevaos lo a las mazmorras, no merece estar presente en lo que pasará a continuación.- dice Lord Diggory acercándose también.

Algunos de los nobles en la mesa, están siendo apuntados con espadas para que no hablasen, por supuesto son todos aquellos que estaban allí desde que Ton Riddel mató a los Granger.

Me fijé en como Regulus y su amigo iban con el prisionero hacía los calabozos del castillo, mientras que el resto de nobles, eran llevados a la sala del trono de marfil donde Albus estaba dispuesto a coronar a Lady Hermione Jane Granger, para que nadie pudiera objetar nada.

Yo los seguí, y tras comprobar que ninguno de los nobles estaba dispuesto a oponerse a esa coronación, me coloqué donde Ojoloco y los Weasley se encontraban ya situados.

Y miré fijamente como Albus se colocaba delante del trono de marfil con Lady Granger a su lado, y Lombottong cerca de ellos peo unos pasos por detrás, y un poco más alejados pero claramente apoyando lo que pasaría acontinuacion, se encontraban Lupin, Lady Mcgonagall, Lady Tonks y como no Severus Snape.

Albus comenzó con su discurso y su presentación al que yo no preste demasiada atención pues estaba ansioso por marcharme de ahí y buscar a Harry en ciudad Plata de la cual esperaba no se hubiese marchado, pues estaba dispuesto a quitar a Granger la corona que en breves Albus iba a colocar en su cabeza.

-Ahora subirá al trono la persona que debería de haberse sentado en él desde hacía cinco años Lady Hermione Jane Granger.-dijo Albus y hay fue cuando me quedé congelado en mi sitio sobre todo cuando vi a Riddel hijo con una sonrisa entre la gente y moví mis ojos grises buscando con ansias los verdes de Harry que no tardé en localizarlos, pero mi capacidad de movimiento la perdí cuando contemplé la frialdad y el odio que brillaban en ellos, pues me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y de que pagaríamos caro lo que habíamos hecho.

-Muchas gracias por recuperar mi trono.- dijo este nada más terminar Albus de hablar y con un tono que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Albus se quedó cayado y fijo sus ojos ahora en él mientras que su nieta no parecía enterarse realmente de nada, cosa que me extrañaba, ¿qué le estaba pasando a ella?

Sonreí de medio lado, hasta eso había heredado de sus padres, y lo peor es que sabía que no nos perdonaría tan fácilmente.

¿Cuanto nos costaría una mentira?

Bueno pues hasta aquí este cap espero que os haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo buybuy.


	12. Conociendo a los Chang

Hola a todos aquí tenéis otro cap gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste este nuevo capi, os dejo con él para que lo disfrutéis.

_**Cap 12: Conociendo a los Chang.**_

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala del trono, uno que no había visto nunca, y que me hizo fijarme en él nada más entrar en la sala, una enorme, y llena de ventanas.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo mirando el trono de Marfil allí alzado, ante él había unos cuantos escalones, a pesar de que el trono se encontraba más hacía el centro de la sala, este parecía alzado.

Las ventanas todas ellas estaban cubiertas por unos cortinajes rojos, y debajo de estos otros, más finos de blanco.

Me percaté de que en las paredes había muchos escudos, de los cuales reconocí algunos, todos ellos estaban colgados y a su lado se encontraban espadas cruzadas, y debajo una armadura cada una de las armaduras con una capa de las diferentes casas y con sus respectivos escudos bordados en ellas.

Me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de casas que debían la lealtad al trono de Marfil, ¿en su momento cuantas me la darían a mí?, ¿sería capaz de gobernar como debía de ser?

Me dejé llevar por algunas de las enseñanzas de Albus, y al pensar en él me enfadé y enfoqué mi mirada en él y solo en él.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿cómo sabiendo que era mentira proclamaba ese trono como si fuera el de su nieta?

Me dolía y no podía evitar odiarlo al ver que me había utilizado, y que todas sus palabras de que me quería, y de que amaba a mi madre, eran puras mentiras, me percaté de que mi tía no se encontraba entre la gente y me pregunte que habría hecho Albus Dumbledore, ¿acaso ella estaba al tanto de todo?, ¿ella era consciente de que yo debía de ser rey?

No contaba con esa certeza tan solo con lo que Draco me había dicho que había escuchado, pero lo averiguaría en su momento, ahora solo podía esperar que se encontrara bien y que al menos ella no hubiera sufrido daño alguno, aparte del que el maldito de Riddel le había inflingido.

Riddel se encontraba como no a mí lado, no sabía que sacaba él con todo esto, pero estaba seguro de que sacaba algo aunque aun no lo había descubierto.

Apreté mi mano al pensar en las cosas que había querido que llevara a cabo, deseaba que matara a la gente sin mayor motivo, según él por que eso les daba la libertad, ¿pero hasta que punto eso podía ser verdad?, yo no podía estar seguro de nada, sabía de lo que era capaz Riddel hijo, pero, ¿y que había con el padre?, de este no sabía mucho, solo que había sido el que había matado al padre de la nieta de Albus, ¿pero no era este un maldito usurpador, y todo un delincuente?, ¿entonces en que convertía eso a Ton Riddel padre?, si lo que el hijo decía era cierto, entonces era un ser despreciable que merecía la muerte, ¿pero y si mentía?

No podía creer en nadie, de eso ya estaba más que seguro, pues tal y como me lo esperaba todos estaban allí para coronarla a ella.

Incluido Sirius, aunque este un poco más alejado de lo que se podría esperar, pero ahí al fin y al cabo.

Traicionándome.

Me fijé en como Albus tiraba del brazo de esa mujer, y me quedé mirándola, iba con un vestido de los más caros que habría podido encontrar, sin ninguna duda.

Sus cabellos castaños, le caían con gracia por la espalda, al menos aquellos que no estaban cogidos en una especie de moño.

Me percaté de que parecía ser una marioneta en manos de Albus, al parecer le pasaba algo aunque no podría decir que, me quedé mirándola como si no hubiera nada más en la dichosa sala, y no me gustó nada, darme cuenta de que si no me hubiese hablado Draco seguiría mirándola, ¿qué me pasaba?, negué con fuerza dispuesto a no pensar en eso, en ese momento, pues lo importante ahora era, reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenecía:

-El momento se acerca Potter, ese trono es tuyo.- escuché que murmuraba Riddel desde mi lado izquierdo.

Albus se colocó de cara a todos y me dí cuenta de que había llegado el momento:

-Ahora subirá al trono la persona que debería de haberse sentado en él desde hacía cinco años Lady Hermione Jane Granger.-dijo Albus y hay fue cuando dí un paso al frente y sentí como Riddel se colocaba detrás de mí y tras llegar al frente de todos los presentes dije en voz alta:

-Muchas gracias por recuperar mi trono.-nada más terminar de decir esas palabras me di cuenta de que Sirius ya me había visto.

Allí me encontraba delante de todos ellos, estaba seguro de que ninguno me esperaba pero todo me traía ya sin cuidado, había llegado el momento de mi venganza:

-¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir Albus Dumbledore?- dije con el tono más frío y lleno de odio que pude, él por su parte suspiró resignado y dijo.

-Que ella es Hermione Jane Granger la heredera al trono de Marfil.- dijo este y centró sus ojos en mí.

-Seguro de eso Albus Dumbledore, ¿o acaso existe otra persona más en esta sala a la que le pertenece ese trono?- dijo Riddel colocándose a mi lado.

Varios de los presentes lo miraron con odio y otros comenzaron a criticarlo y escuché como alguien decía que como era posible que tuviera la desfachatez de reclamar el trono en su nombre.

-Riddel estas vivo por que tú no mataste a los Granger pero nunca subirás al trono de marfil ya que nunca fuiste heredero de este.- escuché que uno de los del consejo le decía entre dientes a Riddel, y este tan solo sonrió amplia mente y dijo:

-Nunca pensé en reclamarlo, este mísero trono parece maldito, y no es nada que me atraiga, pero no se si os habréis dado cuenta de que el interesado aun no ha abierto la boca, ¿Qué sucede Albus?- dijo este sin más.

Me percaté de que detrás de Dumbledore se encontraban Lady Mcgonagall, Lord Lupin, Lady Tonks y Severus Snape, y alejados de ellos con el ceño fruncido pero claramente de su parte, los Weasley, Ojoloco y Sirius el cual me miraba solo a mí.

-¿Qué esta pasando Albus?-escuché que uno de los del consejo exigía saber.

-Lo que sucede es que este viejo os ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, ya que ella no es la verdadera heredera al trono, pero él si.- dijo este y agarró mi antebrazo y tiró de mí para colocarme ahora de forma que todos pudieran verme bien.

-Acaso te has vuelto loco Riddel, los Granger tenían una hija, no un hijo.- dijo uno de ellos, y otros comenzaron a reír, el tan solo rió más y dijo:

-De eso puedo dar fe yo mismo, después de todo yo nunca he dicho que ella no sea la hija de los Granger, y mucho menos he dicho que no sea una mujer, por cierto toda una delicia, debería de decir,- y fijó sus ojos en ella, yo lo miré enfadado pero él ni se percató y después la miré a ella, de nuevo fije mi vista en ella, y el recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto me atravesó por completo, me quedé quieto mirándola fijamente y cuando miré a sus ojos me di cuenta de que ella también me miraba a mí, y de que al parecer ni había notado a Riddel, lo escuché de nuevo hablar:- Así es este chico no es un Granger sino el único y verdadero heredero al trono su nombre es Harry James Potter.- todos a una me miraron fijamente y más de uno retrocedió, hasta ese momento tenía algunas dudas de que todo esto fuera real, pero cuando el del consejo el que había reclamado a Riddel por reclamar el trono dio un paso hacía mí, me miro seriamente y sorprendido.

-James Potter.- lo escuché murmurar y yo sonreí de medio lado y le dije:

-Ese era mi padre, el cual murió hace seis años, después de estar oculto en ciudad esperanza durante más de doce años, al parecer Lord Lupin aquí presente los ayudó a escapar en su momento, cosa que he de agradecerle después de todo, aunque no ha demostrado la misma lealtad hacía su hijo, al igual que ninguno de los presentes.- dije sin más mirando hacía donde estaban todos ellos.

Ron se encontraba sumamente sorprendido y fue el primero en abrir la boca de todos ellos:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto Dumbledore?, ¿cómo es eso de que Harry es el heredero al trono?- abrí los ojos sorprendido al percatarme de que no lo sabía, al parecer Draco no me había mentido ninguno de ellos tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo esto, solo los mayores eran los traidores después de todo, eso me alivio mucho, pues Ron era como un hermano para mí, al igual que los Weasley y mandarlos matar por traición no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-Así que después de todo no era al único que habías mentido Dumbledore.- dije sencillamente mientras lo miraba solo a él.

-Harry tenemos que hablar.- dijo este seriamente y tan solo mirándome a mí.

-No, no tenemos nada de que hablar, tuviste cinco años para contarme toda la verdad, ahora ya la se, y no por ti que intentaste a pesar de todo traicionarme, ¿con que me querías cerca de ti por que me apreciabas?, maldito embustero, pagaras muy cara tú traición pero tranquilo que no lo harás solo GUARDÍA .- la última palabra la grite, y Fenir Greyback acompañado de varios de los de la tripulación de "_La Mortia"_ y algunos de los guardias de palacio se colocó a mi derecha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

-¿Majestad?- dijo este mientras se colocaba delante de mí y se inclinaba, sin ni siquiera mirarlo y sin apartar mi vista de los que se encontraban al lado del trono de marfil dije con todo el odio que me embargaba:

-Arrestad ahora mismo a todos esos traidores, empezando por Albus Dumbledore el mayor de todos los cargos y su nieta Hermione Jane Granger, por intentar usurpar el trono, y quiero una celda más para, Lord Remus Lupin, Lady Minerva Mcgonagall, Lord Severus Snape, Alastor Moddy y por último,:- fijé mi vista en sus ojos agrisados, y este apartó la mirada, estaba arrepentido lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, me había herido demasiado hondo, los demás no me importaban tanto como él retiré mi mirada de él y dije aparentando la mayor de las seguridades:- Lord Sirius Orión Black.- no tardaron en hacerme caso y todos en la sala del trono me miraban asombrados, Ron fue el que se acercó a mí acompañado de Ginny ambos se colocaron delante:

-No puedes hacer esto, Albus es el mayor de todos los cargos tú no eres quien para encerrarlo.- dijo Ginny entre dientes.

-Te equivocas pequeña, si hay pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de traición si que puede, y es más que evidente que es todo cierto, nadie podría dudar de que este muchacho es hijo de James Potter pues es su vivo retrato.:- se inclinó ante mí y dijo:- Majestad soy Lord Kinsgley, estoy a su disposición desde este mismo momento.-

-¿Qué ha sido de mi padre?- preguntó Riddel indiferente al hombre, este lo miró con odio y después fijó su vista en mí con dudas yo tan solo le dije:

-Contesta.-

-Se encuentra encerrado en las mazmorras desde que Regulus Black lo capturo en la sala del trono bajo las ordenes de Albus Dumbledore.-

-Gracias por la información, majestad sino me necesita por ahora me gustaría ir a comprobar unos asuntos.-

-Puedes ir tranquilamente.- le dije sin más, Ron me miraba muy serio y solo cambió su expresión cuando Luna y Draco se colocaron ambos uno a cada lado de mí:

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con todos los que ayudaron a Albus Dumbledore?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

Miré a la tripulación de "_La Esmeralda"_ y dije:

-Quiero que averigüen cuantos de todos ellos eran conscientes de la situación y los que sean inocentes quedarán libres de cargos los demás serán juzgados de aquí a una semana.- dije sin más y Ginny dio un paso hacía mí:

-No puedes dejar a Albus en una celda durante una semana, no puedes dejar a Hermione allí.- estaba furiosa y eso me enfureció más:

-Cállate si no quieres hacerle compañía en la celda Weasley.- esta estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo cuando Draco la miró de manera fría y hablo:

-Ya lo has oído, ahora será mejor que os larguéis de aquí, o acabareis con ellos en los calabozos.-

-Tú no eres quien para amenazarnos Malfoy.- dijo Ron entre dientes y yo tan solo lo miré fríamente pues a pesar de todo, él no se había fiado de mí, tan solo se había enfadado y había decidido odiarme:

-Weasley será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices y haces, no consentiré que hables de esa manera a Draco.-

-¿Ahora él es tú mejor amigo?, ¿al igual que Riddel?-

-Ninguno de ellos dudó un solo momento en apoyarme.- le dije fríamente y este cayó abrupta mente parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua:

-Harry eso es muy injusto mi hermano te defen.....-

-CALLATE George, y ya has oído a su majestad, nos retiramos.- dijo este y tras mirar una sola vez hacía Luna se retiró de la sala del trono acompañado por algunos guardias que los interrogarían a todos ellos, Ginny lo siguió de cerca, y yo me dirigí hacía una de las puertas, llegué a la vez que Albus que ya tenía los grilletes en sus muñecas este me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Siento todo esto Harry, pero es necesario que hablemos a solas a ser posible.-

-Como te dije tuviste tú oportunidad, ahora no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.-

-Pero tienes que entender que...-

-Nada, me mentiste, y después me traicionaste me hiciste creer que debía lealtad a la asesina de mi madre y la intentaste subir al trono, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni ahora ni nunca, para mí sea cual sea la sentencia del juicio estas muerto Albus Dumbledore.-

Este recibió mis palabras como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, su mirada pasó de ser de sorpresa a pesar, y a un tremendo dolor que no se de donde salió, aparté la mirada y le hice una señal al guardia para que se lo llevara de allí, el siguiente en pasar por mi lado fue Sirius al cual ni miré le siguieron los demás y por último ella, que me miró un momento y después apartó la mirada al parecer no tenía nada que decirme.

-Harry ¿cómo es esto posible?- me giré a mirar a quien me había hablado y le sonreí amplia mente:

-Ya ves Tonks.-

-¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que te apellidabas Potter?-

-Albus se encargó de que lo mantuviera en secreto claro que no tenía ni idea de por que, hasta que Riddel me encontró y me contó toda la verdad.-

-Vaya nunca imaginé esto, sabes que si lo hubiese sabido te hubiese apoyado a ti y no a Lady Granger, solo que Lord Lupin no consideró el contarme de ti como un Potter.-

-Tranquila lo se, o mejor dicho lo sospechaba, siento que tú prometido ahora este en prisión.-

Ella dejó de mirarme un momento y después dijo:

-Lord Lupin no es mi prometido Harry.- fruncí el ceño extrañado:

-¿Cómo que no?, pero si yo creía que tú...-

-Si bueno digamos que mi maldita tía llegó primero que yo.-

-¿Tú tía?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Si Lady Madame Bellatrix Lestrange.- gruñí ante su simple nombre y ella me miró confusa:- ¿qué pasa Harry?-

-¿Esa maldita arpía es tú tía?-

-Si bueno no podemos elegir a nuestras familias.-

-En eso tienes razón, ¿por qué dices que llegó primero?-

-Harry Lord Lupin hizo uso de sus servicios privados.- dijo esta apretando sus puños y con rabia.

-¿Celosa?,-: sonreí ante su cambio de expresión ante mi pregunta y después me gire y le dije:-No te fíes nunca de Lestrange Tonks, esa mujer es una tramposa, y sabe como jugar con las personas no me cabe duda de que utilizó sus trucos con Lupin.- no entendí el por que lo defendía tal vez fuese por el hecho de que gracias a que él había salvado a mis padres yo estaba vivo ahora.

-Nunca debería de haber caído en ellos...-

-Tonks eso es casi imposible, créeme cuando te digo que esa mujer hace algo para volver a los hombres completamente locos, y a las mujeres también, al parecer cuando Lady Granger estuvo en su poder encontró una fragancia que a ella la hacía ser sumisa y complaciente con todos los hombres a los que la entregaba.- dije yo sin pensar mucho y esta me miró seriamente y me hizo que la miara y me dijo:

-¿Acaso has tenido algo que ver con lady Granger?- la miré más rápido de lo que debería de haberlo hecho y me aparté de ella y comencé a negar:

-Por supuesto que no, te lo digo por que yo fui quien la encontró en ese lugar nada más.- y sin más huí de allí mientras que a mi cabeza volvían las veces que la había besado hasta ahora, y mi odio y rabia crecían gracias a dios en menos de una semana sería juzgada o bien sería desterrada y no la volvería a ver nunca más o acabaría muerta en la orca, en cualquiera de los casos la perdía de mi vista y de mi vida.

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando sentí que alguien me cogía de la mano, al girarme me encontré con Luna la cual me miraba con ciertas dudas, y se mordía el labio inferior, quería decirme algo de eso estaba seguro:

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- le pregunte:

-Veras, el caso es que deberías de regresar a la sala del trono, Harry ahora se supone que deben de presentarse todos ante ti.-

-Tengo algo que hacer en las mazmorras.- dije, pues deseaba hablar con Albus unos segundos, pero ella negó y dijo:

-Perdona Harry pero esto es más importante que lo que sea que quieras comprobar con los prisioneros.- me dijo esta mirándome significativamente.

Tras pensarlo un momento decidí que tenía razón debía de recibir a todos esos antes de que alguien metiera la pata en algo:

-Luna, debes de averiguar donde esta mi tía y si se encuentra bien, si es así, haz que Dudley y Vernon se reúnan con ella.

Lo más seguro es que ella quiera volver con ellos, a puerto de Esperanza, y aunque se que no soy santo de su devoción dile que lamento todo lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa.- le hice saber deseando que ella pudiera perdonarme en algún momento, si es que no sabía ya quien era yo en realidad, se lo haría saber y le daría algo a cambio por lo que había tenido que pasar debido a mí causa.

-Dile que lo siento de corazón y que me pida lo que desee.-

-Harry, por lo que se Vernon ya volvió a puerto Esperanza, y Dudley ese no volverá dijo que desea quedarse en la tripulación de Riddel, Harry no me da buena espina tú primo.-

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba esa decisión por su parte debería de hacer algo sin ninguna duda, pero eso debería de esperar:

-Lo mejor es dejarlo por ahora, ya veré que hacer con él en su momento.-

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde Harry.-

Sin más me soltó y la vi alejarse de mí, yo no pude evitar sentir cierto miedo, debía comenzar a enfrentar la realidad, y esa estaba justo detrás de la puerta de mi espalda, el trono de marfil y los demás nobles, empezaba mi vida como rey, empezaba mi vida llena de decisiones, y algo me decía que este palacio acababa de convertirse en una jaula, una que no me gustaba, ¿por qué entonces había luchado por esto?, Riddel decía que me pertenecía, pero ¿era esto lo que deseaba? Comencé a caminar hacía la puerta y dos guardias que la guardaban se inclinaron ante mí y abrieron las puertas, empezaba mi futuro aquí:

-Majestad.- dijo uno de ellos, y sin más entré, me dirigí al trono del centro y Lord Kinsgley que se encontraba justo a los pies de este se inclino ante mí y después se irguió y me dijo:

-Lord Potter, este trono le pertenece.- volvió a inclinarse señalándolo y dejándome avanzar.

Mis pasos seguros se dirigieron al trono, subí los tres escalones que me separaban de él y sin ningunas dudas, y como si siempre hubiese sabido que ese era mi sitio, me senté en el trono, alcé la mirada y vi todo a mi alrededor, ¿si sabía que todo eso era parte de mi derecho, por que me sentía tan incompleto?, ¿si este era de verdad mi lugar por que sentía que me faltaba algo?, ¿si esto era parte de mí por que me sentía tan ajeno?

Escuché como Lord Kinsgley me miraba y comenzó a hablar, me sorprendió bastante cuando me anunció que dada la hora y los acontecimientos del día mañana sería cuando se llevara a cabo la presentación de todos los nobles de la corte, a la vez que me dejaba en claro que al día siguiente no habría escapatoria posible.

Agradecí su gesto con una sonrisa y este entendiendo le pidió a uno de sus guardias que me enseñara cuales serían mis aposentos a partir de ese momento, no tardaron en mostrarme donde dormiría, y lo cierto es que no preste mucha atención a este, pues estaba cansado y abrumado, en cuanto se cerró la puerta después de que el guardia me informara de que se quedaría vigilando a fuera, sentí que al contrario que los otros era yo el que acababa de quedar encerrado de por vida en una jaula, de oro, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo.

………………………………………&………………………………………….

Bajé a las mazmorras para comprobar como Regulus Black uno de los guardias miraba a mi padre con desprecio el cual se encontraba inconsciente ahora en el suelo.

Lo que me hizo suponer acertada mente que no hablaría con él ese día, ni modo tendría que esperar y mañana ya le haría entender que gracias a mí el verdadero heredero al trono estaba sentado en él, ¿cómo le sentaría enterarse de que había un Potter con vida?

Deseaba tanto ver su cara que de solo pensarlo sonreía abiertamente.

Miré a mí alrededor y me dirigí a Black:

-¿Dónde se encuentran los otros prisioneros?-

Este me miró de mala manera, era obvio que no le caía nada bien:

-¿Qué otros prisioneros Riddel?- me preguntó sin entender y yo sonreí como me iba a divertir con esto:

-Pues los impostores, ¿Quién más?- este me miró sin entender y me dijo:

-Riddel o te has vuelto ciego o loco, el único impostor es tú padre y lo tienes enfrente.-

-Me parece que estás mal informado Black, su majestad mando encerrar a la impostora y a su abuelo.-

-¿De qué estás hablando Riddel?- me dijo este ahora volviéndose completamente para mirarme.

-Parece que tendré que hablarte como si fueras un maldito chiquillo de las calles, Black, haber, resulta que tú hermano, al igual que todas esas sabandijas que tiene como amigos, se encuentran encarcelados en las mazmorras de este castillo por ser unos traidores a la corona.- le dije sonriendo abiertamente y este abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido:

-¿Cómo?, su majestad Lady Granger nunca mandaría a mi hermano a las mazmorras después de haberla ayudado a recuperar su trono.-

-Uno que no le pertenece, pero tranquilo no fue Lady Granger, quien lo mando sino el verdadero y único heredero, ¿no me diga que tú propio hermano no te informó de su existencia?- le dije haciendo incapié en el hecho de que Sirius Black lo había engañado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Riddel pero dilo de una vez y lárgate.-

-Pues de su majestad Lord Potter, el cual ahora mismo se encontrará recibiendo a todos los representantes de las casas nobles que deben de servirle, y al que tú hermano, Albus Dumbledore, y otros Lores han querido quitarle el trono que por derecho le pertenece y por lo que han sido calificados como traidores a la corona y serán juzgados de aquí a una semana sino estoy muy equivocado, y a pesar de que a ese viejo de Dumbledore no se le puede mandar a la orca, es más que evidente que tú hermano no tendrá esa suerte.- sin más me giré y lo dejé pensando en lo que significaban mis palabras, esto iba a ser muy divertido sin duda, ahora lo mejor era encontrarme con Potter y hablar, sobre ciertos detalles, de Lady Granger, la cual pediría como premio y de la que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cuanto antes, al subir las escaleras me encontré con que traían a Lady Granger a ese lado de las mazmorras y no iba sola, Lady Weasley y Albus Dumbledore junto con Lord, Lupin, Black, y Lady Mcgonagall.

Al parecer los que tenían algo de clase social eran ahí donde estaban destinados a pasar su encierro, sonreí abiertamente y dije:

-Veo que al final si que ocupareis buenas habitaciones en este castillo.- y sonreí amplia mente, después me acerqué a ella y le dije:

-Será todo un placer mostrarte todo lo que podemos llevar a cabo en una de estas mazmorras.- la menor de los Weasley me fulminó con la mirada y me dijo con odio acercándose a mí:

-No la tocarás Riddel por que si eso sucediese te mataría en el mismo momento en que llegases a rozar uno de sus cabellos.- la miré interesado, ojos castaños, no tan ardientes como los de Granger, cabello, color rojo fuego, que coincidía con su carácter intenso.

-Tranquila pequeña Weasley que si quieres también puedo llevar contigo acabo cosas que jamás soñarías con recibir.- cogí un mechón de su cabello rojizo que le caía por su rostro y ella apartó mi mano con la suya con rapidez y fuerza, después escupió en el suelo y mirándome como si fuera la peor de las personas me dijo:

-Nunca antes me mato que siquiera ser tocada por alguien como tú.-

-También en eso te puedo ayudar.- y me fijé en que la pelirroja no estaba sujeta con grilletes:- ¿Qué haces tú aquí sino vas a ir a prisión?-

-Vine a hacerle compañía a ella, y no permitiré que te le acerques.- dijo esta acercándose más a Granger.

Me acerqué a ellas sin dejar de sonreír y les dije:

-No podrá escapar de mí, y volverá a estar en mis brazos muy pronto Potter me la entregará, y no sabes como voy a disfrutar:- llevé una de mis manos a su cabello castaño y me dispuse a atrapar uno de sus mechones, pero una mano se interpuso en mi camino, y me cogió de la muñeca con suma fuerza, me enfurecí y me giré para mirar quien había osado interrumpirme mientras intentaba tocarla a ella

Unos ojos azules electrico, me miraban y echaban chispas, sentí que me apretaban con más fuerza la muñeca y me sorprendí un poco al ver que se trataba del viejo de Dumbledore:-¿Qué crees que haces viejo indeseable?- le dije entre dientes.

-No se te vuelva a ocurrir intentar tocarla Riddel o te puedo asegurar que yo mismo te mataré en ese instante.-

-Y ay van tres, vaya gatita al parecer te han salido muchos defensores, ¿a cuantos les has ofrecido tus servicios?- le dije mirándola a ella, esta al fin pareció notarme y me miraba con odio, después miraba a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Suéltalo, no creo que te beneficie mucho el intentar matar al perro del nuevo rey.- dijo esta con desdén y yo lo miré enfadado:

-No soy perro de nadie Granger, y sería conveniente que fueras enterándote de tú situación miserable.- le espeté mientras me deshacía del agarre de ese maldito viejo, después de esto me acerqué de nuevo a ella pero al igual que ese despreciable los otros también se encontraban ya cerca de ella, y la estaban defendiendo a pesar de que ninguno contaba con armas era evidente que estaban dispuestos a no dejar que me acercara a ella.

Lord Lupin y Lord Black se encontraban delante de la menor de los Weasley y de Lady Mcgonagall que a su vez se encontraban delante de Granger directamente:

-Guardias, deberíais de estar haciendo vuestro trabajo y castigando a estos indeseables.- los guardias miraron a su vez a uno de ellos y este dijo:

-Si estuviesen haciendo algo indebido sin duda los pararía, pero al no ver que lo hagan ellos pueden hacer lo que crean conveniente.- lo miré enfadado, así que ese indeseable no pensaba parar los insultos y la desfachatez de esos indeseables muy bien lo haría yo, llevé mi mano hacía el mango de mi espada para desenfundarla y matar a esos dos malditos Lores, me percaté de que los guardias estaban dispuestos a desenfundar también sus armas, genial más sangre que verter me iba a divertir:

-LORD RIDDEL, ENFUNDE AHORA MISMO O ENTRARÁ EN UNA CELDA CON LOS DEMAS:- me giré para ver quien osaba hablarme así y me percaté de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Lord Kinsgley que venía acompañado por Lady Luna Lovegood la que me acababa de ordenar, a mí que guardase mi espada, estaba claro que debía de poner algunos puntos en sus respectivos sitios con Potter.

-Veremos quien gana esta.- dije sin más y pasé por al lado de los recién llegados y salí de allí miré una vez más a mi padre lo mejor sería hacerle una visita en la noche de mañana, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver antes y cosas que averiguar.

…...........................................................&......................................................

Seguí con la mirada a ese despreciable de Riddel y no me fijé en los demás hasta que escuché la voz de ella:

-No se para que intervienes Lovegood, no era necesario.- la miré enfadada, ¿pero que demonios le pasaba a esa maldita mujer?

-Será mejo que te calles Granger, y vayas poniéndote cómoda, sin duda te espera una semana de pena.- le dije enfadada y Ginny me miró enfadada también y me dijo:

-¿De verdad Harry los va a juzgar a todos por traición?-

-¿Cómo llamas tú a lo que han hecho todos ellos?-

-¿Y que hay de tí Lovegood?, es evidente que sabías esto.- dijo esta sin más.

-No te voy a dar explicaciones que no mereces Granger, por otro lado, no me puedo creer que cualquiera de vosotros estuviese de acuerdo con todo esto.- dije mirando ahora a Sirius, Mcgonagall, y Lupin.

Los otros era evidente a quien era su apoyo incondicional, al igual que ya había comprobado con Severus Snape algunos de La esmeralda, y Ojoloco, el cual reivindicaba que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Dumbledore había querido hacer pero siendo este quien era no es que muchos se pudieran oponer a sus decisiones.

-Bueno estoy esperando algunas palabras que justifiquen este engaño por su parte Lord Lupin, o por la suya su majestad.- dijo Lord Kinsgley mirando a uno y a otro con ciertas ansias.

-Se supone que tiene que ser Harry el que reciba nuestras palabras.- dijo Albus calmada mente, yo lo miré enfadada, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

-No entiendo como tienes ni la desfachatez de nombrarlo Dumbledore, pero creo que Harry te dejó bien en claro que tú para él ya no eres nadie en absoluto, que creo sus palabras exactas fueron que estabas muerto a partir de ese momento.- el brillo que tenían sus ojos hacía un momento debido a su encuentro con Riddel desapareció en el acto tras mis palabras, y bajó la mirada lo justo, y después murmuro:

-Eso si que es ironía.- no entendí que quería decir pero no le di mayor importancia.

-¿Por qué todo esto?- dije yo a mi vez deseaba poder entender sus actos, pues si los entendía yo él podría llegar a entenderlos, pero sino, sería muy difícil que esto no acabase muy mal.

Ninguno abrió la boca, a mi pregunta:

-¿No pensáis contestar?, ¿esto es lo que él os importa a todos?- intenté retener las lágrimas, ¿por qué no hablaban?, ¿por que no daban razones que los llevasen al perdón?, ¿por qué ninguno había pronunciado esa palabra en su presencia en muestra de arrepentimiento de sus actos?, ¿por qué parecía que no les importaba Harry en absoluto?

-¿De verdad solo lo querías a tu lado por el trono?- pregunté directamente a Dumbledore este levantó la vista y la fijó en mis ojos azules, los suyos estaban apagados y no conseguía entender que querían trasmitirme, si es que querían hacer tal cosa.

-¿Y que hay de ti Sirius?, ¿no se supone que lo querías como a un hijo?, pues perdona que te diga que si esta es tú forma de querer no creo que le sea necesaria a Harry.- este me miró furioso, y yo lo miré desafiante, necesitaba respuesta y si este era el único método de obtenerlas, así sería, sería cruel con todos ellos.

-¿Tu que sabrás?-me espetó este enfadado.

-Me guío por los hechos, y los hechos son que tú estas esposado y acusado de traicionar al que decías querer como a un hijo, he de suponer que eres igual a ese otro miserable.- sin girarme señalé la celda donde se encontraba el despreciable de Ton Riddel padre:- aunque he de confesar que este por su parte parecía tener más apego a sus familiares.-

Sirius tardó bien poco en responderme:

-No sabes nada de nada Luna, yo ante este maldito viejo no podía hacer nada, ¿acaso crees que estoy contento con que esta miserable fuese a ocupar el trono que le pertenecía a Harry por derecho?, pues no, y si quieres pregúntale a Draco Malfoy cuales eran nuestras intenciones después de toda esta farsa.-

Lo miré sorprendida al igual que Albus Dumbledore, el cual entrecerró los ojos y lo miró furioso y dijo:

-¿De que estas hablando Black?- este por su parte se giró a mirar a Dumbledore furioso:

-¿Qué de que hablo?, venga ya, estoy seguro de que lo sabías, estoy convencido de que estabas enterado de que yo, Malfoy, Weasley y Longbottom esta misma noche íbamos a buscar a Harry por cielo y tierra, y estábamos dispuestos a luchar en su nombre, tú mejor que nadie sabes que nunca estuve de parte de ella, que siempre te dije que para mí el primero y lo más importante era Harry.- dijo este in más.

-Estabas dispuesto a traicionar….-

-No lo digas, ni se te ocurra viejo indeseable, yo nunca estuve de tu lado, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, yo siempre estuve en contra tuya, y si te acepté en mi barco fue por que no tuve más remedio, pero nunca me agradaste, y sabes muy bien que nunca te fui leal, siempre desde un principio mi único rey ha sido Harry, el hijo de mi mejor amigo casi hermano James, y Lily, a la que no creo tener que recordarte tú…..-

-Cállate Black, no digas ni una sola palabra más o te juro que te arrepentirás.- Sirius se cayó pero no dejó de mirarlo con enfado y cierto rencor, no odiaba a Dumbledore pero al parecer había algo grande que los separaba, algo que los hacía siempre pelear, y algo que no dejaba de estar presente nunca entre ellos, fuese lo que fuese, a mí me intrigaba muchísimo.

-Lord Kinsgley lo mejor será llevar ya a estos a sus respectivas prisiones, y mañana serán interrogados.-

-Si, su majestad me ha autorizado a ser yo el que los interrogue, junto con Lady Lovegood, venía para informarles que su majestad Potter no recibirá a ninguno de ustedes y que será cosa nuestra su interrogatorio y decidir que será de ustedes pertenecerá al consejo directamente.-

-¿Al consejo?- preguntó Lupin extrañado:- pero siempre es el rey quien decide en que quedan las traiciones.- dijo este desconcertado.

-Ya pero su majestad no cree poder ser justo referente a ese hecho y prefiere que sean otros los que decidan sus destinos, dice que alguien le enseño que no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos a la hora de hacer un juicio justo, es por eso que prefiere que alguien que no tenga que ver con esto como es el consejo decida sobre vuestro sino sin tener influencias de ningún aspecto.- dije yo y pude ver como Dumbledore me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un gran orgullo reflejado en sus ojos, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este anciano?, lo traicionaba pero al parecer lo adoraba, ¿qué se supone pesaba este hombre?, ¿por qué hacer tantas cosas tan contradictorias?

Estaba empezando a exasperarme por lo que decidí que lo mejor era dejar todo estopara otro momento:

-Bueno ya se les ha informado de lo que se les tenía que informar, cuando se les requiera ya se les vendrá a buscar, mientras tanto estarán aislados, y serán prohibidas todas las visitas.- dije y miré directamente a Ginny la cual me dijo:

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Lady Weasley no creo que piense que somos unos inútiles o estúpidos, no dejaremos que se les ayude a escapar, y hasta que no sean juzgados por el consejo las visitas están prohibidas así que despídase de ella y adelante.- dijo Lord Kinsgley y le señaló el camino que debía de seguir junto con nosotros.

-Pero yo estaba de acuerdo con todo esto y estaba al tanto de la verdad, ¿por qué a mi no me aprisionan también?- dijo esta enfadada Granger por su parte la miró extrañada y con suma sorpresa y después dijo:

-Deja de mentir Weasley, no eras consciente al igual que los otros de que Potter era el verdadero rey, incluso yo me enteré hace poco, así que no digas tonterías, soy mucho más fuerte que esto y lo sabes, no podrán conmigo ya nos veremos cuando tengan que dejarme en libertad.- los guardias los comenzaron a conducir hacía sus respectivas celdas, mientras que a Ginny la llevaban hacía fuera de estos lados, miré a Lord Kinsgley mientras pasaba Granger cerca nuestra y le dije:

-Iré mañana en la mañana a ver a Harry, y le comunicaré todas las decisiones.-, este tan solo asintió mientras que Granger se giró a mirarme con enfado:

-Como no.- dijo esta con desden, y Albus que iba detrás de ella la miró extrañado por algo pero no abrió la boca hasta estar cerca de mí:

-Necesito verlo.- fue lo único que me dijo este y yo tan solo aparté la mirada y le dije:

-Será practica mente imposible no quiere saber nada de vos, le hicisteis demasiado daño.-

-Lo se.- dijo sencillamente y sin más me aleje de todos ellos, y me dirigí a mis aposentos a descansar mañana sería sin duda un día ajetreado en el palacio las familias más influyentes vendrían a presentar sus respetos a Harry, ¿cuántos de estos serían leales, a Harry?, ¿Cuántos problemas tendríamos?, ¿Cuándo daría Riddel a conocer sus intenciones?

……………………………………………..&……………………………………………

Ya llegaba la hora de terminar o eso deseaba, pues el día de hoy había sido agotador, desde que me había levantado esa mañana no había parado, al principio vinieron los del consejo con sus presentaciones, y con los cargos vacantes que debían de ser ocupados cuanto antes.

Riddel como no quiso estar presente en esta asamblea, dejé en claro que gozaba de libertad, y que debían de tenerle cierto respeto, al igual que a él le dije que debía de garantizar ofrecer el mismo respeto a los demás.

Le dí a Tonks el puesto que ocupaba hasta ese momento Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, y le di permiso para cerrar los locales de esa miserable mujer.

Acepte su pedido de aceptar a Lord Dawsly como su prometido aunque en privado le hice saber que no me gustaba nada y que me parecía que se estaba precipitando demasiado.

Lady Mcgonagall perdió su puesto en el consejo al igual que Lord Lupin y ambos fueron sustituidos, por Luna y el otro puesto se lo ofrecí a Draco.

Después de esta sesión en la que dejé en claro que ya restituidos todos los del consejo, debían de deliberar y escuchar a los prisioneros, y decidir que sería de todos ellos, al primero hubo muchas protestas pero al final accedieron al entender mi situación.

Y después del almuerzo vinieron la hora de las presentaciones, y esto me encontraba no sabía cuantas horas llevaba conociendo a gente y siendo amable con todos ellos, me fijé en que entraba Luna por una de las puertas del gran salón del trono de Marfil tal vez me quería comunicar algo importante quien sabe, la sentí colocarse a mi lado y supe enseguida que estaba nerviosa, ¿qué habría pasado ahora?

Escuche como la puerta se abría y un sirviente entraba con un pequeño pergamino en sus manos, ¿más presentaciones?, ¿Cuántos quedaban ya?, dios esto no terminaba nunca y me estaba cansando mucho de todo esto, miré implorante a Luna, pero esta no pareció captar mi gesto de auxilio, parecía asustada o preocupada por algo, ¿qué había pasado ahora?

Miré furioso al sirviente y lo ví estremecerse:

-Majestad me han pedido que les haga pasar, se trata de la familia Chang.- Chang, eso a mi no me decía anda, pero la cara de Luna si, y era que algo no iba bien, ¿que demonios pasaba ahora?, ¿por qué por culpa del protocolo debía dejar de lado lo que mortificaba a mi amiga?, ¿qué había de bueno en sentarse aquí, mientras que alguien a quien aprecias debe esperar?

Miré a Luna esperando una señal y esta tan solo sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

Me giré a mirar al sirviente y con cansancio y arto de todo esto le dije:

-Adelante, que pasen.-

Me senté en el trono de Marfil y cogí la mano de Luna transmitiéndole que en cuanto acabase con esto hablaríamos de lo que le preocupaba.

Sentí que respondía ami gesto y supe que me decía que no me preocupase que entendía.

Las puertas se abrieron y por estas entraron un hombre acompañado por una mujer, de gran belleza, y detrás de ellos al parecer una joven.

¿Sería una más de las que me querían endosar?, estaba cansado de recibir a familias al completo que me decían que sus hijas estaban solteras y bien dispuestas para casarse, eso de ser rey comenzaba a cansarme mucho y eso que solo era el primer día.

-Majestad permítame presentarme soy el Lord comandante de su guardia real mi nombre es Lord Edwin Chang, mi esposa aquí presente es Lady Mirian Chang.- dijo este haciendo una reverencia que su mujer secundó.

Los miré curioso el hombre contaba con un cabello agrisado y corto, sus ojos eran negros y sin duda era algo mayor pero estoy seguro de que no tanto como Dumbledore, este parecía sin duda un hombre de honor, su mujer por su parte tenía el cabello negro y algo corto, sus ojos eran también de un profundo negro, y algo pequeños, su rostro era hermoso aunque también se le veía que era una mujer mayor, aunque no por ello menos hermosa o elegante.

Por simple curiosidad levanté la mirada de ellos y la fijé en la figura de detrás de ellos dos, y sin percatarme mucho de lo que hacía apreté la mano de Luna entre la mía.

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, pero tenían algo especial, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba cogido en una trenza, de color negro completamente, vestía como una dama debía de hacerlo, no se veía nada que no debiera de verse, pero el vestido que llevaba hacía al más sensato sin duda imaginar cosas no debidas con ella.

Esta pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba observando por que se cogió ambas manos delante de su vestido en forma nerviosa, para después intentar mirar a cualquier sitio menos a mí directamente, cuando pareció darse por vencida ante mi mirada esta separó sus manos y se las coloco de forma que podía coger su vestido y levantarlo lo justo para hacer una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Fue ese el momento en que Lord Chang decidió decirme el nombre de su hija:

-Ella su majestad es mi hija Lady Cho Chang, un orgullo de mi familia.- tras estas palabras se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y extendió su mano hacía ella para que se acercase más a nosotros.

Luna por su parte apretó mi mano y yo la miré de reojo esta sonreía de forma juguetona, e hizo un gesto que me enfadó pues se llevó unas de sus manos a su barbilla como si estuviese limpiándose o algo.

-Es todo un honor conoceros, espero poder confiar en que mi seguridad esta en buenas manos.- dije fijando mi vista en Lord Chang.

-No podrían estar en mejores manos, para mí solo usted es el único y verdadero heredero de este trono, siempre he sido leal ciegamente a la casa Potter, y eso nunca cambiará, y pude hablar con cualquiera de mis subordinados que recibirá sin duda buenos informes de mí, al igual que con mis antiguos superiores su majestad.- dijo este volviendo a hacer un gesto de respeto hacía mi.

-Ya veo, es un gusto ver que al menos puedo contar con alguien.- dije sin más, este me miró al parecer entendiendo algo y después dijo:

-Quisiera saber si he de seguir viviendo donde hasta ahora o prefiere que regrese a mi hogar.-

-¿Dónde a estado viviendo hasta ahora?- pregunté perdido por esa pregunta y me fijé que tanto la madre como la hija se habían tensado un poco.

-Verá me mandaron que me trasladara al palacio alegando que era la manera más fiable de poder vigilar que su seguridad fuera absoluta.- los miré unos momentos y después decidí que lo mejor que le podía decir es que decidiese él por si mismo que prefería hacer.

-Por mí no hay problema si desean seguir viviendo en palacio lo dejo a su elección Lord Chang.- me fijé y no fui el único que la mujer apretaba la mano de Lord Chang con cierta urgencia y este frunciendo el ceño con enfado dijo:

-Si entonces no os molesta majestad me gustaría seguir en palacio para poder controlar mejor quien se acerca a vos.- yo tan solo asentí y me levanté del trono:

-Pues no hay más que decir si sois tan amables me gustaría poder ver donde es que duermen ustedes, y de camino me enseñan el palacio el cual aun no he tenido ocasión de conocer.-

-Harry yo he de ir a resolver ciertos asuntos y necesito antes hacerte participé de un asunto que pasó con Riddel en las mazmorras.- escuche que Luna me susurraba en el oído yo sonreí a las tres personas que nos miraban, y le dije a Luna:

-Después me buscas y hablamos.- sin más bajé para reunirme con los Chang Lady Chang no tardó en agarrarse de mi brazo mientras que su hija se cogía del brazo de su padre, y salíamos de la sala del trono del cual ya estaba cansado.

-Bueno Lord Chang, me gustaría si es tan amable que mañana diéramos un paseo por el palacio y me presentara a los componentes de la guardia, me gustaría que Draco Malfoy también los conociese, además de que quiero pedirle un favor especial referente a ciertos hombres.- dije pensando en lo que Riddel me había pedido referente a algunos de La Mortia, quería que los metiese en la guardia pero no era estúpido, y necesitaba la ayuda de algunos de la guardia para que vigilasen durante todo el día a esos supuestos guardias a los que les había entrado ciertas ganas de jugar con las espadas a mi costa, por no decir que estaba seguro de que serían capaces de clavármela en cualquier momento.

-Será todo un honor acompañaros majestad, si gustáis os recogeré mañana en vuestros aposentos para hacer dichos tramites.- dijo este sin más yo asentí a sus palabras.

-Una pregunta su majestad.- dijo Lady Chang, yo le sonreí a esta mientras escuchaba como su marido carraspeaba desde detrás.

-¿Cuando seréis coronado?- preguntó esta con curiosidad.

-Para ser sincero aun no lo se Lord Kinsgley quiere que sea cuanto antes posible, pero antes hay algo que debo dejar zanjado.-

-¿Se refiere a los traidores?- preguntó esta sin más y su marido tosió fuertemente como reprimiéndola, yo asentí y dije:

-Si, creo que antes de mi coronación debería dejar zanjado ese asunto y desterrar a los que no puedo acabar.-

-¿A quienes os referís?- preguntó Lord Chang desde atrás desconcertado.

-Al mayor de todos los cargos, es decir al que ostenta el trono del país de Mercuri y por supuesto a su odiosa nieta Lady Granger.- dije enfadado.

-Lord Albus Dumbledore, no debió de hacer tal cosa si de verdad os conocía.- dijo Lady Chang desde detrás de nosotros.

-Ya ve, al parecer quería robarme lo que por derecho me pertenecía.-

-Según tengo entendido vuestro padre y él no se llevaban bien pero como no podía quitarle el trono por que le pertenecía por derecho a vuestro padre no tenía más alternativas que aguantarse.- me dijo Lord Chang y yo me giré a mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Mi padre y Albus Dumbledore se conocían?-

-O si claro que se conocían después de todo el mayor de todos los cargos debe de reconocer a los reyes que son coronados en todo su reino, es decir que cada rey de cada lugar debe de ir a ciudad Mercuri y recibir la bendición del rey supremo.- yo lo miré asombrado eso no me lo esperaba:

-¿Me esta diciendo que debo de viajar a ciudad Mercuri y arrodillarme ante ese maldito viejo para recibir su bendición después de lo que ha hecho?- pregunté enfadado, Lord Chang me miro extrañado:

-¿Acaso no lo sabíais?-

-No es evidente.- dije sin más.

-Bueno esta claro que su respuesta será no, pero eso no quita que todos estamos con usted majestad.- escuché que me decía alguien desde atrás y lo reconocí a pesar de que solo lo conocía desde hacía un día, se trataba de Lord Kinsgley que venía acompañado por Malfoy y otro joven al que no conocía de nada:

-Lord Kinsgley.- dije sin más y después estreché la mano de Malfoy en forma de saludo.

-Oye Potter creo que te interesara saber que los de la tripulación La Esmeralda han decidido esperar a que se haga público el veredicto de los prisioneros.-

-Me importa bien poco lo que estos decidan o no hacer.- dije sin más.

-Ladys Chang, Lord Chang.-dijo el joven que parecía ser mayor que yo, este se acercó a Lady Chang y cogió su mano en un gesto de bastante confianza, ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo:

-Vaya tan galán como siempre Lord Diggory.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que él no le quitaba ojo de encima y sonreía a su vez.

-Todo un honor y un regalo para la vista el veros, podría decirse que ya puede terminar mi día mi lady.- dijo este soltando al fin su mano yo bufé entre dientes, aunque ese gesto no me duró demasiado sobre todo cuando apareció ante mí Regulus Black acompañando ni más ni menos a Lady Granger.

Esta tenía su cabello suelto y completamente enmarañado, parecía campar salvaje a su antojo, me fijé en que no llevaba el vestido del día anterior, y en que a pesar de que vestía como un chico su figura no pasaba desapercibida.

Me sorprendí al ver fuego pero no el mismo que cuando me miraba a mí sino uno extrañamente peligroso en sus ojos.

-¿Quien es esta hermosa joven?- preguntó el tal Diggory cuando llegó hasta nosotros Regulus con Lady Granger.

-Es más que obvio que ya la conocéis Diggory, le acabáis de besar la mano es Lady Chang la hija de Lord Chang.- dije sin más, y ella me miró a la vez que la recién nombrada.

-Vaya miren quien esta aquí, pero si es el maldito de Potter, ¿que tal en tú odioso trono?- me dijo esta mirándome directamente.

-Realmente cómodo, ¿y que me dice de su estancia en las mazmorras?- le dije mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Muy bien sino fuera por ese maldito perro que tienes Potter.- fruncí el ceño un poco extrañado:

-¿De que hablas Granger?- dije sin entender.

-Señor creo que lo mejor es que sigamos con nuestro recorrido nos queda mucho por ver.- dijo Lady Chang Hija de improvisto y me soltó del agarré de su madre para agarrarse ella de mi brazo, yo la miré extrañado pero le sonreí y le dije:

-Si, la verdad es que prefiero mil veces vuestra compañía a la que ahora nos acompaña.- y sin más comencé a caminar e ignoré al resto de la gente, mientras Lady Chang comenzaba a hablarme, de varias cosas, y yo me perdí en su voz, como si fuera una vía de escape que sin duda disfrutaba.

…..................................................................&.............................................................

Maldito Potter, maldito, y mil veces maldito, me encontraba en mi maldita mazmorra, recordando a ese maldito despreciable, en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría así, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba ya así, pero era más que evidente que esto no había terminando.

No sabía que me estaba pasando con él, pero debía de averiguarlo como fuera, tenía que saber que me estaba pasando, por qué el solo verlo me hacía ponerme ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

El por qué el saber que estaba cerca me hacía desear tenerlo aun más cerca, ¿por qué en el callejón lo había besado?, era evidente que deseaba hacerlo, ¿pero por qué?

Escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a mi celda y me extrañé, ya habían venido a interrogarme ese día, ¿quien sería?

Me levante de donde estaba sentada y sentí que el pulso se me aceleraba, ¿acaso él había venido después de todo a verme?

No, algo me decía que no lo vería sería casi imposible que él bajase a verme, no lo haría nunca, era demasiado orgulloso para eso, no sería capaz a bajar hasta aquí y menos sabiendo que debía de pasar primero delante de Dumbledore al que tenía tantas ganas de ver como a mí.

¿Por qué había pensado en él?

-Vaya así que estas sola eso me parece genial y realmente beneficioso.- su fría voz me llegó antes de verlo a él y me quedé helada donde estaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan malditamente odioso?

-¿Qué haces aquí miserable?- le dije furiosa.

-Una pena, ver que te has cambiado de ropa, te favorecen más los vestidos, aunque así estas aun más irresistible la verdad, es más tu personalidad toda una gata salvaje.- Riddel ahora se encontraba al lado de la puerta y jugaba con una llave en sus manos, ¿cómo la había conseguido?

-O fue realmente fácil Granger, ninguno de estos guardia vale mucho, contra mí, conseguir la llave de tu celda fue sumamente sencillo, y ahora recibiré mi premio.- el mido me recorrió como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, y al verlo entrar en la celda me congelé, miré a mi alrededor en busca de una escapada.

Pero al parecer este miserable había de verdad hecho algo con los guardias pues no escuchaba nada de anda.

-Bueno mi querida Granger veamos que me puedes ofrecer desde la última vez.- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacía mí, yo por mi parte caminé hacía atrás intentando escapar de él, a pesar de que sabía que ahí no había salida posible.

Sentí la pared detrás de mí y me aferré a ella, mientras que él sonreía amplia mente:

-Es una celda pequeña Granger, no hay mucha huida por lo que me será realmente grato.- me agarró con fuerza de uno de mis brazos y se pegó a mí sentí su aliento en mi cuello pues aparté mi mirada de la de él con rapidez.

Sentí que me besaba en el cuello he intente apartarme pero me tenía fuertemente sujeta.

-Maldito cerdo, despreciable, no te dejaré que...- no terminé de hablar, pues me agarró el rostro y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos negros enfadados me miraban con cierto toque de locura impresos en ellos.

-No harás nada, ni dirás nada, Granger, serás mía quieras o no, ya te he demostrado muchas veces que no te sirve de nada luchar, así que deja de hacer o decir tonterías o será peor.-

Intentó besarme pero algo en mí se resistía a que eso pasase, no quería ser tocada por él, no deseaba que me besase.

Sentí que volvía a cogerme con fuerza el rostro, pero me resistí con todas mis fuerzas y lo empujé, este se separó de mí lo suficiente para poder apartarme de la pared, pero me agarró de al camisa que llevaba puesta y esta se desgarró, el ruido de la tela al romperse, me hizo recordar la última vez, lo que recordaba de esa vez, cuando me pegó y me ató a la cama

Sentí de nuevo mucho miedo, no deseaba que se acercara a mí, no ahora ya no se lo permitiría antes era capaz de acabar con mi propia vida que dejar que el me tocara, además algo más en mí se resistía a sentirlo cerca, algo tiraba de mí y me daba fuerzas para no dejarme tocar por él.

Lo sentí intentar de nuevo besarme y me resistí:

-No te dejaré tocarme.-

-No podrás impedirlo.- me dijo este riéndose y golpeándome de nuevo, lo miré con odio contenido e intenté soltarme de nuevo.

Sentí que comenzaba a tocarme con sus sucias manos y cerré los ojos con sumo asco reflejado en mi mirada.

Sentí que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas y me sorprendí yo misma nunca antes había llorado por esto, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

-"_¿Deseamos?, ¿qué sabes tú sobe lo que yo deseo?"_- su voz llegó a mi mente con un recuerdo, y comencé a percatarme que me estaba pasando, no deseaba ser tocada por él por que me hacía sentirme sucia, por que me hacía sentirme baja y rastrera, no deseaba que él me tocara por que quería que solo uno lo hiciera.

Conseguí que me soltara una de mis manos y la lleve a mi rostro intentando limpiar mis lagrimas con toda la desesperación del mundo, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil

-APARTATE DE MÍ.- le grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaba y lo empujé este quedó apartado de mí y yo me acurruqué en mí misma, sabía que él me estaba mirando furioso pero lo único que podía ver en mi mente era a Potter, mirándome con odio, con sorpresa, incluso en el camerino de Dumbledore con tristeza impresa en sus facciones.

Todas las miradas que él me había ido dedicando a lo largo del tiempo que hacía que nos conocíamos me venían a la mente, desde la más inocente hasta la más peligrosa, incluidas las del burdel, o las del callejón, ¿sería solo deseo lo que lo movía a él?

De nuevo sentí que las lagrimas luchaban por salir, no no las dejaría no iba a llorar:

-Maldita perra, me las vas a pagar.- lo miré y un recuerdo me embargó de cuando era más niña, y grite asustada, creía haber olvidado ese episodio pero al parecer no era así, me aparté de él llena de miedo y gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué demonios es tanto escándalo?- escuché que alguien decía desde detrás de mí y me giré:-¿Qué crees que haces aquí Riddel?- lo escuché decir, algo me decía que lo conocía, o al menos a alguien parecido, sus ojos eran azules, su pelo negro azulado, era alto y apuesto, bastante apuesto, llevaba el uniforme de guardia real.

-Black será mejor que no te metas en esto y te largues.- dijo Riddel desde detrás de mí y yo lo miré con odio.

-Será mejor que te marches tú Riddel.- le dije furiosa mientras me levantaba y me cubría con mi propia camisa, al ver que no podía pillarla bien decidí atarla con un nudo marino en una de las partes impidiendo así que se me viera algo.

-No tengo constancia de que puedas estar aquí Riddel.- dijo el hombre a mis espaldas, al cual Riddel había llamado Black.

-Es que no puede.- me giré más rápido de lo que debería para encontrarme con la rubia que más odiaba, ¿qué hacía ahí esa?

-Lovegood, tú no sabes nada.- dijo Riddel.

-O se bastante Riddel y Harry no te dio ningún permiso para deambular por aquí de eso estoy muy segura, pues tan solo yo, Lord Regulus aquí presente y Lord Kinsgley tenemos permiso para acceder a esta zona.- dijo esta sin más, Riddel gruñó furioso y dijo:

-Eso será por poco tiempo puedes estar segura.- y sin más salió de mi celda:

-Riddel la llave.- dijo Lovegood sin ni siquiera mirarlo a él.

Este furioso se giró y tiró la llave a los pies de Black el cual la cogió sin más Riddel se alejó furiosos de donde nosotros nos encontramos.

-Lo mejor será cerrar cuanto antes esta celda y...-

-No, esta prisionera será trasladada.- dijo Lovegood de repente, la miré sin entender y Lord Black al parecer tampoco lo hacía:

-Pero su majestad dijo...-

-Yo me encargaré de Harry, nadie a de saber a donde la trasladáis yo os lo comunicaré en su momento voy a ver a Harry el cual se encuentra en la sala del trono conociendo a todos los máximos cargos mientras tanto has de llevarla...- se quedó un momento pensando y después me miró fijamente y tras morderse el labio inferior le dijo algo al oído a Black el cual la miró sorprendido:

-Pero...-

-Sin peros que valgan, aquí tenéis la llave, yo hablaré con Harry.- y sin más se fue de allí sin siquiera mirarme ni una sola vez más.

-Arreglate y andando.- dijo Regulus esperando por mí, yo hice lo que me pedía pues no era cuestión de andar por ahí tal y como estaba en esos momentos.

Lo seguí sin muchas ganas, este decidió no atarme ni apresar mis manos, al parecer me conocía bien poco, aunque en ese momento no tenía ningunas ganas de luchar, estaba intentando enterrar de nuevo en mi mente todos mis recuerdos.

No fijé mucho en donde estábamos hasta que escuché que alguien hablaba delante de nosotros:

-Mierda, espero que Lady Lovegood ya lo haya informado o sino tendré problemas.- escuché que Lord Regulus Black decía, y eso me hizo fijarme en la gente que e encontraba en el lugar, y me quedé helada, ¿por qué precisamente tenía que verlo ahora?, me percaté enseguida de quien lo acompañaba y una nueva oleada de odio me recorrió al distinguir a dos personas en particular:

Lady Cho Chang y Lord Cedrig Diggory.

Lleguemos hasta su lado y él me miró directamente a los ojos pero yo estaba tan enfadada que no le tomé ni importancia a ese hecho, no me hacía ninguna gracia que esa estuviese ahí:

-¿Quien es esta hermosa joven?- preguntó el tal Diggory cuando lleguemos hasta ellos Regulus y yo, ni siquiera lo miré.

-Es más que obvio que ya la conocéis Diggory, le acabáis de besar la mano es Lady Chang la hija de Lord Chang.- escuché que Potter decía y lo miré enfadada, maldito imbécil si el supiera, pero contrario a lo que debería haber hecho decidí hablarle.

-Vaya miren quien esta aquí, pero si es el maldito de Potter, ¿que tal en tú odioso trono?- le dije sin más deseando que se hubiese clavado algo de este.

-Realmente cómodo, ¿y que me dice de su estancia en las mazmorras?- eso me hizo recordar lo que acababa de pasar con Riddel y al ver que no se había sorprendido de que estuviese por allí me hizo saber que ya estaba al tanto de lo de Riddel y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sentí algo extraño en mí y le dije con un tono agrio:

-Muy bien sino fuera por ese maldito perro que tienes Potter.- miró extrañado y me dijo:

-¿De que hablas Granger?-sin entender.

-Señor creo que lo mejor es que sigamos con nuestro recorrido nos queda mucho por ver.- dijo Chang de improvisto y la vi como hacía que su madre lo soltará para agarrarse ella de su brazo, yo la miré con enfado y él dijo:

-Si, la verdad es que prefiero mil veces vuestra compañía a la que ahora nos acompaña.- sin más comenzó a caminar pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, pero ella si que lo hizo, y sonrió de forma triunfante y comenzó a hablarle de tonterías seguramente pero el muy necio la miraba y escuchaba como si fuera lo único que allí había:

-Así que Granger.- escuché la voz de Diggory y me giré a mirarlo enfadada, tan solo quedábamos Malfoy, Black, Lord Kinsgley y yo:

-Así es.- dije mirándolo altanera mente.

-Vaya si que has cambiado, Granger, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, después de todo siempre pensé que serías igual de fea, y abominable.- dijo este sonriendo abiertamente.

-Al menos yo si que cambié, no como tú que sigues dando ganas de vomitar a todo el mundo.- dije sin más e hice un pequeño gesto a Black para comenzar a caminar, Malfoy rompió a reír, y Lord Kinsgley nos miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro al marguen de todo.

-¿Te parece gracioso Malfoy?- dijo Diggory mirando a este enfadado.

-O si, esta chica siempre ha sido muy ingeniosa y llena de sorpresas, además no es nada mala luchando, estoy intrigado por ella, sería incluso posible que me llevase bien con ella sino fuera por que intentó herir a mi hermano.- dijo este mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo tuve que apartar la mirada de él pues al recordar a Potter el enfado me embargó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Regulus a mi lado y yo lo seguí pasé al lado de Diggory sin mirarlo y escuché que este decía:

-Bueno al parecer Potter ya ha encontrado algo hermoso que contemplar.-

-Esperemos que sea algo bueno.- escuché que decía Malfoy justo cuando pasaba a su lado yo no pude mantenerme callada y le dije a mi vez:

-El veneno de Chang es casi invisible, hasta que es muy tarde.- este se tensó y no me miró al parecer no quería dar a entender que me había escuchado, pero dijo:

-¿Y como distingo cual de los dos es peor?- me miró de reojo y yo lo miré entre extrañada y sorprendida, no sabía que quería decir con eso, pero yo aparté mi mirada y seguí a Regulus, ¿qué era lo que me había querido decir Malfoy con eso?

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones y Regulus me abrió la puerta yo entré y este me dijo:

-Esta será tú nueva prisión hasta que te juzguen, antes era la habitación de Lovegood por lo que hay ropas en el armario, si necesitas algo aselo saber al guardia que se encontrara siempre afuera.- sin más se giro y se marchó de allí dejándome sola en esa estancia.

Algo en mí reacciono al reconocer el lugar, esa había sido la habitación de mi madre cuando vivíamos aquí, repasé todo con cuidado y llegué hasta una de las puertas esta estaba cerrada, no recordaba lo que había al otro lado, pero no le di importancia, caminé hasta la otra, y me encontré con un baño, al menos podría estar bien conmigo misma.

Caminé hasta el armario donde se suponía debía de haber ropa y era cierto, cogí algo para alumbrar este y me encontré con un montón de vestidos, fruncí el ceño enfadada, ¿acaso Lovegood quería reírse de mí?

Miré toda la ropa y toda era igual, busqué algo para poder dormir, y encontré una camiseta al parecer de hombre, pues me quedaba grande, y Lovegood era más pequeña que yo, me metí al baño y me di un baño con el agua que allí había esta estaba fría pero al menos podría sentirme bien después me vestí con la ropa que había cogido y me coloqué la camisa.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella apoyándome en el respaldo, y me quedé con la poca luz que daba el candelabro que allí había con tres velas, pues ya había terminado de oscurecer.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que se habría la puerta:

-Vaya, así que esta es tú habitación, aunque no creo que la ocupes por mucho tiempo Lovegood, solo vine a informarte de eso.- escuché su voz y me enfadé, ¿qué pintaba esta arpía aquí?

-Ni siquiera hablas, bueno eso esta bien es claro entonces que reconoces mi superioridad ante ti.- no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- dije sin más y me levanté de la cama en la que estaba y me acerqué para que me viera:

-Granger.- dijo esta mirándome sorprendida.

-Así es, ¿qué haces aquí Cho?- dije sin más cruzando mis brazos delante de mi y pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¿Qué pintas tú aquí?- dijo esta.

-Pues ya ves esta es mi habitación no la de Lovegood, por cierto no se que se supone quieres con ella.-

-O tan solo vine a hacerla entender que lo mejor es que se fuera de aquí, algo que tú también deberías de ir sabiendo.- dijo ahora recuperándose de la sorpresa de verme ahí.

-¿Y como por qué?- dije yo.

-O pues por que esa cría no tiene nada que hacer contra mí, y es más que evidente que a Potter simplemente le encanto.- dijo esta irguiéndose y poniéndose de forma altanera ante mí, yo la fulminé con la mirada y le dije:

-Siempre se te dio bien encantar a los inútiles.- dije sin más y enfada apretando mis brazos que aun seguían cruzados delante de mí.

-O pero este inútil como tú dices, es rey Granger.- dijo sonriendo sin más.

-O y como no, a ti eso te encanta, ¿y dime en donde entra tú querido Diggory?- dije sin entender del todo lo que esta pretendía, ella me miró enfadada y agarró una de mis manos, y me acercó hasta ella:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a abrir tú boca Granger, o te puedo asegurar que lo lamentarás, no creo tener que recordarte que soy muy buena en lo mío.-

La miré enfadada y me solté de ella:

-No soy la misma niña ingenua Chang, ahora ya no puedes asustarme tú, Diggory y Riddel os encargasteis de hacerme lo que soy, y créeme que lo lamentareis en su momento.-

-O yo que tú me quedaría quieta Granger o tal vez desees encontrarte con tu querido Oliver.- la miré furiosa y le di una bofetada en ese mismo momento:

-No lo nombres con tu sucia y asquerosa boca, serpiente miserable.- sentí que una lágrima se me escapaba:

Ella me miró furiosa y me regresó la bofetada y me dijo:

-Que te quede claro Granger, Potter será mío, y ese trono también tú quedarás desterrada de estas tierras, y no regresarás, y más te vale mantener tú boca cerrada, o lo que te haya podido hacer Riddel no será nada comparado a lo que yo podré hacerte, sería bueno que recuerdes que aquí no eres más que una de las personas más odiadas por el rey, deberías de estar feliz de que no morirás, y podrás ir con tú abuelo a su reino y gobernar cuando te llegue el momento.- después de eso me empujó y caí al suelo ella se agachó hasta mi oído y me susurro:

-Aunque puede que si decides hablar el día menos pensado te encuentres que en tu peine, en tu comida, en cualquier cosa de tú alrededor hay una de las armas favoritas de las mujeres.- sin más se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla dijo:

-Te lo advierto Granger, Potter es mío y más te vale no meterte, aunque no creo que te sirviera de mucho sigues siendo la más fea de las dos y eso no cambia, tan solo hay que mirar lo que sucedió esta tarde, Potter me prefiere claramente a mí y con esas pintas nunca deberé de preocuparme.- se rió abiertamente de mí y cerró la puerta.

Me levanté del suelo enfadada y miré furiosa la puerta.

¿Quién se creía que era esa maldita?, miré mi ropa enfadada y hasta cierto punto frustrada, sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo camine hasta el armario, y busqué uno de esos camisones que solían ponerse las chicas.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, no lo dude, m deshice de la maldita camiseta que ella había criticado y me coloqué el dichoso trozo de tela.

Sin más me dirigí al espejo de allí llevando conmigo el candelabro para estar bien iluminada a la hora de verme en este.

El relejo del espejo me hizo darme cuenta de que después de todo era una mujer, pero por más que lo intentase sabía que nunca sería una Cho, con hermosos cabellos negros largos y lisos, con ojos negros que encantaban hasta al más cuerdo, pequeños y juguetones, tampoco contaba con su bonita figura.

Mi cuerpo era de lo más normal o al menos esa era mi opinión, enfadada por el resultado de mi experimento cogí lo primero que encontré y lo volee contra la pared, no sabía por qué estaba tan furiosa, no me entendía ni a mí misma.

Dejé de mirar al espejo para seguir con lo que acababa de descubrir que aunque no me quitaba del todo las ganas de matar a esa mujer si me hacía sentirme mejor, volee otro objeto más.

Sentí que deseaba acabar con ella, esa mujer era una maldita hipócrita y no quería a nadie que no fuese ella misma o ese maldito de Diggory, ¿qué demonios pretendía con Harry?

De nuevo me enfadé, volee otro objeto más pero ahora no enfadada con ella sino conmigo:

-¿Qué me importa a mí él?, ¿qué más me da lo que le pase a ese maldito despreciable?- maldita sea, si que me importaba, y no sabía el motivo, pero algo en mí hervía de solo pensar en que ella había puesto sus ojos en él, de solo pensar que tenía razón y que él la había preferido a mí.

-Maldito inepto.- lo que ahora voló fue uno de los cojines que consiguió derribar un jarrón que se encontraba en uno de los muebles.

-¿Quién demonios esta en esta habitación?- me giré al escuchar su voz, y me encontré con sus verdes ojos enfadados por el ruido, tras la puerta que antes estaba segura estaba cerrada con llave, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

……………………………………………….&…………………………………………………

Furioso, así es como me encontraba, Luna me acababa de decir que había trasladado a Granger a otro lugar del castillo, porque había encontrado a Riddel con ella.

Maldita mujer, ¿cómo era posible que aceptase su compañía después de todo lo que él le había hecho?

Apreté mis puños y golpee una de las paredes que se encontraban en mi camino hacía mis aposentos.

Tendría que hablar con Riddel y dejarle claro que él no debía de bajar a las mazmorras, pues allí él no pintaba nada, que si quería tener encuentros con esa mujer debía esperar a que esta fuese juzgada y echada de ciudad Plata después ya podría disponer de su compañía.

Ese simple pensamiento me enfureció, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que ella hiciera?, eso debía traerme sin cuidado, o eso al menos era lo esperado, después de todo era la asesina de mi madre, pero no podía quitármela de la cabeza, cuando intentaba olvidarme de ella, venía de nuevo a mi mente, aunque al menos ahora había conocido a todo lo contrario a ella, Lady Cho Chang, una mujer que sin duda si valía la pena en comparación de esa maldita mujer

Entré a mi cuarto y le hice saber a los dos guardias que allí se encontraban que se marchasen, pues no tenía ganas de que alguien fuese testigo de mi enfado.

-Pero su majestad no…-

-Nada, he dicho que quiero estar solo nada más.- dije cerré la puerta y escuché como ambos caminaban lejos de allí, además ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía que hubiese dos guardias esta vez sí siempre había solo uno allí.

De nuevo recordé que esa mujer ahora se encontraría en cualquier cuarto del palacio y me volví a enfadar de nuevo.

Sin más me desabroché la camisa y estaba a punto de quitármela cuando escuché un fuerte ruido en la habitación de al lado.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado pues no tenía consciencia de que ese cuarto estuviese habitado ya que Luna aun no dormía en él.

Busqué la llave en mi mesita y caminé hasta allí para abrir la puerta decidido a saber que estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta escuché que algo caía de nuevo fruncí el ceño y dije:

-¿Quién demonios esta en esta habitación?- me fijé en que alguien se giraba y me quedé helado en el sitio, era una mujer sin ninguna duda.

Su cabello estaba suelto y era rizado lo tenía de forma que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros no podía ver el color bien pues no había mucha luz, solo la que se desprendía de las velas en un candelabro que se encontraba cerca del espejo.

Me fijé en su cuerpo y en que llevaba un camisón que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, y se ajustaba a su cuerpo revelando su figura y sus curvas, tragué un poco de saliva.

Sin saber muy bien por qué decidí que la conocía que sabía quién era, y levanté mi mirada hacía la suya buscando sus ojos.

Unos ojos acaramelados y llenos de sorpresa en un principio y remplazándolo poco a poco por enfado me devolvieron la mirada.

-Granger.- fue lo único que pude decir por la sorpresa, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a Luna colocarla en su habitación?

¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirarla?

……………………………………………………&………………………………………………..

Bajé de nuevo a las mazmorras pero en este caso buscando a una sola persona en específico, me habían informado de que mi padre ya se había despertado y no podía esperar para ver su cara al informarle de quien era el que se sentaba en su apreciado trono, llegué hasta su celda y este me miró:

-Vaya así que has decidido traicionarme y unirte a Granger.-

Sonreí, si aun no lo sabía:

-No padre, no estoy con Granger.- sus ojos brillaron con cierta esperanza, maldito ingenuo.

-¿Quiere eso decir que me ayudarás a salir de aquí?- reí abiertamente y me apoyé en la pared de enfrente de él:

-No padre no es así.- este me miró sin entender y yo le dije:

-Hay una tercera persona en este juego padre, un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, de diecisiete años, y de apellido Potter.- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y yo le dije:

-Veo que después de todo no eras gran cosa no ha costado mucho sacarte de ese trono padre.- dije mientras veía a ese viejo allí encerrado.

-¿Qué pretendes subiendo a ese chico al trono?, ¿acaso crees que te lo cederá?, no creo que seas tan estúpido.- sonreí que iluso era:

-Por supuesto que no padre, pero yo no quiero el trono de marfil yo apunto a cosas mejores, y una vez ese muchacho me entregue mi recompensa lo obtendré todo, el chico solo será uno más de mis sirvientes nada más.- él me miró sin entender y yo sonreí abiertamente:

-Tú tan solo codiciabas este trono padre, pero yo aspiraba a algo más, y con la nieta de Dumbledore en mis manos lo tendré todo, ella es mi pase a lo más alto.- el rió abiertamente y yo lo miré furioso.

-No me lo puedo creer, ella no es la nieta de Dumbledore.-

-No es lo que ella y él afirman.- dije yo mirándolo sin en tender.

-Al parecer metiste la pata hijo, Lady Elena Granger era tan solo la protegida de Albus Dumbledore nada más, se que tuvo una hija, pero nadie sabe de quién se trata, ni siquiera se sabe su nombre.- dijo este con desdén y me miró con su sonrisa de superioridad:- me has arrebatado el trono para dárselo a ese Potter y ahora te quedarás con las manos vacías.- volvió a reír, y yo saqué mi espada y sin pensarlo se la clave en el estomago y después la saqué limpié la espada con su propia ropa mientras que él caía de rodillas y le dije:

-Eso no sucederá acabaré con ese sujeto, y ella será mía, encontraré a la supuesta heredera y la acabaré también a ella.- estaba sumamente enfado pues creí que al fin todo sería como yo deseaba pero no, necesitaba hablar con se maldito de Potter y aclararle algunas cosas como que cuando estuviese entretenido con esa gatita de Granger no debían de molestarme tal y como había hecho ese día esa maldita niña de Lovegood, a la que estaba empezando a pensar en darle un escarmiento.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………………..

Hasta aquí el próximo cap espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes mientras tanto os dejo el título del siguiente:

"_**Cap 13: Lo que ambos deseamos."**_ Creo que el título dice mucho nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy y hasta la próxima.


	13. Lo que ambos deseamos

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola aquí estoy de evuelta con el nuevo cap espero que os guste a todos.

Gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyando y dejando reviews, que son la vida de los escritores, estoy tardando más en actualizar por varias razones entre ellas me fui de vacaciones a Granada y bueno digamos que dejé mi ordenador a mi hermano y cuñado, y cuando volví mi pobre ordenador estaba realmente grave un virus malo lo había acatarrado pero bien.

Lo lleve al doctor, (entiéndase mi padre) y este me lo arregló pero como era de esperarse y con mi suerte todos los capis que tenía escritos se fueron a la porra, es por eso que tuve que reescribirlos todos, así que el de Viaje imprevisto espero subirlo hoy también pero puede que no sea así según la inspiración como este, pues como sabéis no siempre queda igual cuando tienes que reescribir algo.

Además de esa tragedia he de agregar que el médico mío me a pedido amablemente (por decirlo de algún modo), que no coja el ordenador por una temporada, es por eso que estoy tardando tanto en actualizar, entre el medico y lo que le pasó a mi pc pues ya veis.

Y a eso hay que agregarle que estoy escribiendo mi primera novela para un concurso y me tiene un poco absorbida, espero que no os moleste, y que como veis aun así sigo actualizando por lo que no me abandonéis, y dejadme vuestra opinión plis, pues seguiré hasta el final.

_**Cap 13: Lo que ambos deseamos:**_

-Granger.- solo dijo esa palabra pero el escuchar su voz me enfadó más de lo que yo misma podía esperar, sobre todo después de haber visto a esa maldita de Chang asegurar que la prefería a ella a mí.

-¿Qué demonios quieres tú aquí?- dije furiosa, y no pude evitar añadir:- no me digas que Chang ya te dio puerta.- este frunció el ceño, y dio un portazo con la puerta la cual se cerró y se volvió a abrir pero no del todo, quedando un poco entre abierta.

-La verdad es que no creo que Lady Chang me de puerta como tú dices, pues es realmente encantadora y parece ser que le intereso.- dijo este sin más y yo fruncí el ceño no me agradaba nada como hablaba de ella eso me hacía enfadar más, si acaso este maldito miserable supiese a lo que se estaba exponiendo, pero no se lo diría, ojala y se llevase ya de una buena vez su merecido, maldito idiota.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- dije sin más deseando perder lo de vista cuanto antes pues me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa sin saber realmente el motivo.

-¿Por qué estas rompiendo mis cosas?- preguntó este sin más fijándose en la habitación y en todo lo que yo había destrozado, vale genial, ¿y ahora que explicación le daba yo a esto?

-¿Tus cosas?, pues precisamente por eso, por que son tuyas y no quiero estar rodeada de ellas, me dan asco y me producen ganas de vomitar.- dije sin más y me crucé de brazos delante de él este me miró enfadado y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

-Pues entonces no se que pintas aquí, sería mejor que te fueras a las mazmorras al parecer allí te diviertes mucho más.- me dijo de forma ácida y yo palidecí ante sus palabras.

-Maldito despreciable.- dije mientras lo miraba sin perder mi enfado este me miraba igualmente enfadado.

-Ya veo yo soy un despreciable, seguramente prefieres las mazmorras, espera enseguida volverás allí, es más yo mismo te regresaré a ese lugar.- me cogió de uno de mis brazos y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, no se si de miedo a que cumpliera lo que me decía o al haberlo sentido.

-No.- dije sencillamente y tiré con fuerza para soltarme de su agarre, no pensaba volver allí abajo para encontrarme con Riddel de eso ni hablar.

-Vaya, ¿y eso?, pensé que hoy en la tarde te lo estabas pasando muy bien ya que al parecer te divertiste con la compañía que recibiste.- me dijo fijando ahora sus ojos en los míos, yo lo miré enfadada:

-Igual que tú disfrutabas de la de Chang ¿no?- sentí que me apretaba fuertemente el agarre y vi que estaba enfadado y me dijo:

-No lo compares Granger, al menos Chang es toda una señorita no como tú que eres una cualquiera que se deja hacer por todos los que se le ponen por delante.- lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas y solté una risa amarga mientras a mi mente me llegaban las cosas que esa despreciable mujer me había dicho y lo que en el pasado me había llegado a hacer.

-No la conoces Potter no sabes de lo que estas hablando, y nunca más vuelvas a decirme lo que dijiste o te juro que me las pagarás, al igual que pagarás el haberme mandado a tú perro.- le dije con odio.

-No se de que estas hablando.- me dijo este sin más.

-NO, pues bien que haces alusión a su presencia en las mazmorras esta tarde.- dije sin más este me volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-Yo nunca mandé a Riddel allí, pero al parecer te divertiste bastante con él.- lo empujé aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, el tan solo sentirlo cerca me hace sentir ganas de matarme.- le dije sin más, este me miró extrañado y yo le dije:- el tan solo pensar que me toca me hace desear arrancarme la piel, el saber que tengo su sabor en mis labios me hace sentirme sucia y asquerosa.- no podía callarme, no sabía el motivo pero quería hacerle entender lo que ese despreciable me hacía sentir, necesitaba que entendiera como me sentía, necesitaba escuchar que me entendía, quería, no sabía que deseaba al decirle eso, pero no podía parar de hablar.

-¿De que estas hablando?, acaso él volvió a ...- dijo este y me fijé en que había apretado fuertemente sus puños, yo no le contesté directamente tan solo aparté la mirada de él no sabía que me pasaba pero no quería que el supiera que me había besado de nuevo, no quería que supiese que no tenía ya su sabor en mis labios pero si el de él.

-Esa rubia despreciable me ayudó a tiempo.- dije sin más enfadada al recordar a Lovegood, este me miró de nuevo enfadado:

-¿A que viene que hables así de Luna?- que la defendiera me enfadó:

-¿Y tu por qué la defiendes tanto, acaso no la has cambiado ya por Chang?, o es cierto como piensas explicarle que estas con esa despreciable de Chang.- dije al recordar que ella había ido al cuarto de Luna para decirle que se fuera.-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Granger.- dijo este sin más y lo vi que se giraba dispuesto a irse.

-Es cierto no me importa en absoluto lo que hagas, después de todo no dudarás mucho en ese trono.- dije sin más y este se volvió a girar para encararme pero en esta ocasión me empujó hasta la pared.

-¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir con eso?- dijo este acercándose peligrosamente a mí, sentí su respiración tan cerca que me extremeci por completo, maldita sea, ¿qué me pasaba?, ¿por que cuando estaba tan cerca me hacía sentir así?

-Cuando vuelva con mi abuelo …..- no terminé la frase, pues sus ojos me miraban directamente a los míos, y me fijé que brillaban igual que cuando estábamos en el burdel, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, al igual que mi respiración, tragué saliva para poder seguir hablando y dije:- haré todo lo posible por quitarte de ese trono.- acabé susurrando.

-Tendrás que acabar con mi vida para ello Granger.- dijo este y comenzó a apartarse de mí suspiré aliviada cuando se alejó de mí pues algo me decía que si seguía tan cerca no podría aguantar al igual que en el callejón el día anterior.

-Y con la de la mujer que se siente a mi lado en el trono, pues cuando me case le pertenecerá a ella todo.- dijo este sin más y con una sonrisa en su rostro, a mi mente me vino el rostro de Chang riéndose de mí y me enfadé:

-Esperemos que al menos tenga más cerebro que tú Potter o esta ciudad acabará en la ruina.- le dije venenosa mente separándome de la pared y dando unos pasos hacía él.

-Al menos seguramente será mejor que tú, aunque para lograrlo no tengo que ir muy lejos todo el mundo es mejor que tú.- dijo sin más y me enfadé, ¿mejor que yo no? Sin saber bien el motivo caminé hacía él como nunca antes lo había hecho al menos que yo recordase, lo vi mirarme fijamente mientras caminaba hacía él y le dije:

-¿Mejor que yo?, di mejor que tendrás que buscar algo con lo que conformarte ya que no puedes obtenerme.- este gruñó mientras me miraba fijamente y seguí caminado hacía él sin dejar de fijar mis ojos en los suyos:- afirma más bien que deberás de buscar un reemplazo que no te satisfará en absoluto.- no sabía de donde sacaba esa valentía ni de donde esa seguridad que tenía en mi misma, pero algo me decía que estaba acertando en lo que hacía.

-¿De veras?, ¿y como estas tan segura de eso?- me dijo con una voz ronca lo que lo hizo carraspear después de terminar de hablar, sonreí al ver que estaba nervioso, y me percaté por primera vez que tenía la camisa entre abierta eso me puso un poco nerviosa, pero por sorprendente que me pareciese me hizo desear acercarme más a él.

-Ya te lo dije en el callejón Potter.- susurré sin más mientras me acercaba a él.

-Piensas que es lo que deseo.- dijo este sin más y yo asentí y llevé mis manos hasta su rostro y me acerqué a sus labios me quedé a una muy corta distancia de sus labios y susurré de forma que mi aliento le llegó de pleno:

-Así es.- sus ojos no se separaban de mí y vi que se había tensado y que apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-¿por qué haces esto Granger?- dijo este sencillamente al parecer conteniéndose al máximo, cosa que no podía ocultarme, no sabía por qué pero podía leerlo completamente, me dí cuenta en ese momento que para mi él era como un libro abierto:

-Por que me pasa lo mismo que a ti.- rocé mis labios con los suyos y lo escuché suspirar, apresé su labio inferior y comencé a besar lo lentamente todo mi cuerpo deseaba eso, toda yo deseaba que me abrazase y se rindiese a lo que deseaba hacer, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba ser tocado por el suyo, y que borrase todo lo que Riddel había marcado en el pasado:

-Hazme olvidar.- susurré y después profundicé el beso, este me siguió el beso pero aun no me tocaba, parecía que algo lo retenía de hacerlo no sabía el que pero deseaba que se olvidase de eso rápido, así que llevé mis manos hacía su pecho y sin pensarlo ni darle tiempo a él a reaccionar deslicé mis manos por este hasta llegar a sus hombros y comencé a deshacerme de su camisa, él seguía sin moverse pero sin dejar de besarme su camisa no tardó en reposar en el suelo.

Me separé de sus labios y lo escuché suspirar y sin más dirigí mis labios a su cuello, y decidí darle un pequeño mordisco en ese lugar.

…....................................................................&........................................................................

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, y apreté con más fuerza mis puños, los cuales ya deberían de encontrarse de un color blanco por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

¿por qué hacía todo esto?, intenté pensar en Lady Chang con todas mis fuerzas, tal vez así podría resistirme a lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo.

Al sentir sus manos recorrerme el pecho casi había cedido a rodear la con mis brazos, pero algo me lo impedía, y era el saber que era la que había matado a mi madre, sus manos habían sostenido la espada que le había arrebatado la vida a ella, ¿cómo era posible que siendo tan consciente de ese hecho y odiándola como la odiaba todo mi cuerpo quisiera sentirla?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ya desde que estábamos en el barco me dí cuenta que la deseaba, más de lo que debería de desear a alguien, me había pasado horas observándola sin encontrar una maldita buena excusa, tan solo me decía que no podía dejarla escapar, pero sin embargo no dejaba de buscarla, y cuando pobre sus labios, en el dichoso burdel, creo que fue lo peor que pude haber echo pues me volví en cierta forma adicto a esos labios.

Cada vez que rozaban los míos mi cuerpo entero quería más, y más quería recibir más de la persona dueña de esos labios.

No dejaba de preguntarme por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza, había echo lo indecible, y estaba seguro de que la odiaba más que a nadie, o bueno se encontraba en uno de los puestos más altos.

Además de ser la asesina de mi madre era ni más ni menos la nieta de Albus una persona que me había herido y traicionado, ella era la causante de que ahora Sirius se enfrentase a ser condenado a la orca.

Al pensar en eso me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba jugando, estaba jugando conmigo para conseguir irse sin castigo, y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

La cogí por los hombros y la separé de mí, esta me miraba sorprendida pero todo el odio que yo había impuesto en mi mirada para que ella lo viera y supiera que no iba a caer se esfumó en el mismo momento en que contemplé sus ojos, era imposible que estuviese fingiendo.

Y me extremeci a la vez que todo yo deseaba darle lo que con sus ojos me pedían, o suplicaban.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó esta en un susurro, y mis manos bajaron por sus brazos, con suma delicadeza, a pesar de que lo último que deseaba era hacer eso, o venga ya ¿a quien deseaba engañar?

Era imposible repetirme una y otra vez que la odiaba, y que deseaba matarla, pues aunque esos sentimientos seguían ahí, había algo más que me instaba a dejarlos en un segundo plano, y que por más que deseara traerlos de vuelta me era casi imposible de conseguir.

¿Acaso ella había ganado ya?

-No sigas.- le dije en un susurro y ella tan solo sonrió de medio lado, y cuando sintió que mis manos llegaban hasta rozar sus palmas no dudo en entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y hacerme rodear la con mis brazos, haciendo que ella quedara muy cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos seguro de así poder resistirme a dejarme llevar:

-De tenme, si eso es lo que deseas de tenme tú.- su voz ahora sonaba suave y con cierto toque de desafío en esta, ni es esta situación deja de ser ella misma, me sentí sonreír y ella rozó de nuevo sus labios a los míos.

Seguí el beso e hice que me soltara las manos y yo mismo la acerqué más a mí la sentí soltar una pequeña risa, entre besos y no pude más que seguir besándola y comenzar a perderme en ella, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras mi mente comenzaba desconectar poco a poco aunque aun no del todo por lo que pude separarme de ella una vez más pues por más que todo yo deseara esto no podía dejarme llevar, no podía seguir con esto, además se trataba de la nieta de Albus, el que había sido muy a mi pesar en estos momentos como un padre o más bien abuelo para mí, no podía seguir con esto era como estar traicionándolo de alguna manera, aunque después de todo él a mí también me había traicionado, y de más de una forma.

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto?- me preguntó esta con un suspiro:- tal vez es verdad después de todo.- ahora no estaba muy seguro de si me estaba hablando a mi o no.

Me fijé en ella una vez más y me mordí el labio inferior, al contemplarla y estoy seguro de que acabe por hacerme una herida en el labio.

-Después de todo es difícil olvidar el daño, hasta yo necesito ayuda para ello, y es lo que te estoy pidiendo.-

-¿Y quien me ayuda a mí a olvidar?- le dije mientras ella se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo por el cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas olvidar?- pregunto esta y me enfadé, ¿que que deseaba olvidar?

-Tal vez a ti, deseo olvidarte y no volver a verte, deseo que llegue el día en que definitivamente desaparezcas de mi vida, y a ser posible de estas tierras.- ella me miró pero no estaba enfadada sino que había en su rostro una sonrisa dibujada una inocente y hermosa sonrisa.

-Después de todo me parece que nos quedan cosas que sufrir a ambos, y me parece que aun no hemos llegado a lo peor.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Lo peor?- dije sin entender, y después añadí caminando hasta acercarme a ella:- para mí lo peor fue ver como tú me arrebatabas a mi madre, como clavabas la espada en su vientre.- le dije furioso, y ella tan solo me miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a negar mientras decía:

-No Harry, lo peor no es eso, lo peor es lo que nos esta sucediendo ahora.- ¿de que demonios me estaba hablando?, eso era lo que estaba pensando mientras la miraba sin poder quitar mi vista de ella.

-Eres realmente lento Potter si aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que nos pasa.-

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?, y habla claro de una maldita vez, Granger me estas sacando de mis casillas.-

-Bueno podría decirse que en tu caso lo peor que te podía pasar es exactamente lo que te sucede y es que te sientes terriblemente atraído por mí la asesina de tu madre.- se acercó a mí mientras yo no sabía que decirle pues estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué?-

-Y lo peor que me podía suceder a mí, fue que me enamoré de quien menos debía ya que deseas mi muerte al igual que yo la tuya, pero sin embargo deseo más que me toques y me acaricies, deseo que seas tú el que borre a ese odioso de Riddel de mi piel, y deseo que imprimas tu propia esencia en mí.- me empujó y caí a la cama no sabía como demonios había llegado a ese lugar de la habitación y lo peor es que no podía apartar la mirada de ella, se colocó encima de mí y me besó con deseo, sin poder contenerme más la hice girar y le devolví el beso, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y la abracé de forma que la acerqué más a mí.

De pronto me volvieron a asaltar las dudas y me separé de nuevo de ella y le dije:

-Esto no debería de estar pasando tu....- no me dejó terminar pues se acercó a mí y me besó de vuelta mientras volvía a tirar de mí para quedar de nuevo recostado en ella.

-Quiero esto.- escuché que me susurraba y me beso con más cuidado pero sin dejar de imprimir deseo en sus besos, me hizo girar y ahora quedó ella encima de mí, cogió mis manos con las suyas dejándome en una posición no muy favorable para resistirme aunque dudaba que ya me quedarán muchas fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba perdiendo esta batalla ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Deseo esto, te deseo a ti.- lo dijo con tal convicción y con tanto descaro que me hizo desear tenerla así para siempre me besó de nueva cuenta y no dude en corresponder a su beso, a pesar de que sabía que no me quedaba mucha resistencia lo intenté de nuevo.

-Hermione, esto no...- no me dejó terminar de hablar, de nuevo me cortó, la hice girar de nuevo en la cama quedando yo ahora encima y enfadado le dije:

-Maldita sea, me estas volviendo loco.- ella rió y dijo:

-Pues volvámonos los dos locos.- gruñí enfadado pero sin más la besé un beso que demandaba de ella una respuesta y ambos, comenzamos a olvidarnos de todo.

Llevé mis manos hasta su cintura en una caricia lenta mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a acariciarme el pecho con cuidado, sin pensarlo comencé a bajar mi mano en una cálida caricia, recorriendo su cadera y llegando hasta su muslo, poco a poco comencé a acariciarle la piel.

Sentí que ella se estremecía con ese simple roce, y no pude evitar sonreír, ante esto pues por fin estaba en mis manos, vale que no de la forma en que lo había imaginado, aunque esta era realmente más satisfactoria.

Decidí dejar de resistirme a lo que era evidente no podía, y preferí perderme en ella, tal y como ella estaba haciendo.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que esto nos ocasionaría a ambos, pero ya estaba más que harto de huir e intentar por todos los medios resistirme.

Sus besos se hicieron más exigentes, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme con mucha más ansia, sentí que dejaba de besar mis labios para recorrer mi cuello, y decidí darle el mismo trato, o la misma tortura.

Posé mis labios en su cuello, y comencé a besarla con cuidado mientras todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar sentir contacto con ella, así que llevé mis manos hacía la prenda que la cubría y comencé a subirla poco a poco, dejando un rastro de caricias por todo lo que iba descubriendo a mi paso.

Y que de seguro más adelante iba a disfrutar, pues ya no podría parar aunque quisiese.

Volví a besar sus labios y sentí como ella retiraba mis gafas y las dejaba caer, a uno de nuestros lados, mientras que se acercaba de nuevo a mí y susurraba:

-Hazme olvidar Harry.-el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me hizo estremecer, ¿qué era lo que me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué deseaba tanto esto y no podía resistirme a ella?

¿Cómo demonios ella se había podido dar cuenta?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y decidí dejar de pensar ahora si definitivamente y sin más me deje llevar, por ella, a donde fuese que quisiese llevarme.

….................................................................&...........................................................................

Llegué hasta donde se encontraban sus aposentos y entre sin llamar, me extrañe de no encontrarlo en su cuarto pues yo juraría que estaría allí, vi que la puerta que daba a su cámara adjunta estaba abierta y escuche ruido en ella, al parecer Potter estaba ocupado con su amiguita rubia sonreí y me acerqué un poco para ver si aun podía hablar con él.

Vi como él se encontraba besándola y como la acercaba más a él, la escuché suspirar contra los labios de él y murmurar algo, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y deseé estar con una chica en esos momentos.

Estaba apunto de irme cuando lo escuche hablar a él, se separó de ella y dijo:

-Esto no debería de estar pasando tu....- la vi tirar de él hacía ella y hacerlo callar con besos.

-Quiero esto.- escuché que le susurraba y me extrañe pues esa no era la voz de Lovegood, ¿entonces con quien estaba Potter?

Me acerqué más a la puerta para poder ver mejor, y vi como ella lo hacía girar y se colocaba encima de él, la vi cogerlo de las muñecas y hacer como si lo estuviese apresando y no lo dejase escapar:

-Deseo esto, te deseo a ti.- su voz me llegó de lleno, y al verla descender hasta sus labios y besarle con sumo deseo me hizo a mí desear matarlo en ese mismo momento.

Me erguí por completo y apreté mis puños con furia, pero el odio me recorrió cuando lo oí a él murmurar su nombre:

-Hermione, esto no...- no terminó de hablar ya que ella lo volvió a besar, era ella la que lo deseaba, era ella la que lo buscaba, ella se estaba entregando a él, de una forma que no lo había hecho conmigo, besaba a Potter con deseo, y le estaba pidiendo que llegaran al final.

Escuché como él la hacía girar de nuevo en la cama y gruñí furioso ella era mía, y de nadie más, ella no podía pedirle a él nada, y ese miserable ni mucho menos se lo daría:

-Maldita sea, me estas volviendo loco.- lo escuche decir con enfado, ella rió y le dijo:

-Pues volvámonos los dos locos.- él gruño enfadado pero sin más la beso un beso que demandaba de ella una respuesta y ambos, comenzaron con su danza privada, mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirarlos, y me enfurecía cada vez más, pues ella nunca había respondido ante mí de esa forma, nunca había suplicado por mí, ella nunca se había entregado a mí como lo estaba haciendo con él, y eso no lo pensaba permitir.

Salí de ese cuarto pero no sin antes guardarme la llave de ese cuarto, al día siguiente yo sabía que Potter debía de atender unos asuntos fuera del palacio y esa sería mi oportunidad, ella me las pagaría, iba a sufrir, y Potter, a Potter lo mataría ya de eso no tenía ninguna duda él acabaría muerto por mi espada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pues no podía dejar de verlos a ambos besándose con deseo y a ella pidiéndole lo que a mí me negaba.

Al abrirlos me encontré con que la rubia iba en esa dirección, pensé en cobrarle a ella lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo pero, no, me lo cobraría al día siguiente, ella me miró sorprendida cuando pasé por su lado enfurecido.

….........................................................................&........................................................

Potter se fue de palacio a la hora prevista y yo me dirigí hacía sus aposentos, ese día sería perfecto pues de nuevo ella sería mía.

Me tope con la rubia que venía de una de las habitaciones, al parecer mi sino era encontrármela siempre por allí.

No le di la mayor importancia, llegué a sus aposentos y entre, me fijé en que la llave de la otra habitación no se encontraba allí a la vista y comencé a buscarla, la encontré en uno de los cajones del escritorio, la apreté en mis manos y sonreí con satisfacción, al fin me vengaría de ella.

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, me asome y pude ver que estaba completamente dormida en su cama, me percaté de que tenía el cabello suelto y de que portaba una sonrisa y eso me enfadó.

Me acerqué a la cama de ella, parecía un maldito ángel aunque yo la conocía muy bien, y después de lo que le había visto hacer la noche anterior, nada la podría librar de mí ahora, al recordarla tal y como estaba ayer con Potter me excite demasiado, quité la manta que la cubría y pude contemplarla completamente desnuda, ella se movió un poco y se colocó boca arriba facilitándome una vista de ella al completo, mi cuerpo entero respondió en cuestión de segundos, me deshice de mis ropas y me coloque encima de ella.

Me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a besarla, ella se movió un poco pero no despertó del todo, acaricié uno de sus pechos, y ella gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho ante mi roce, yo sonreí al parecer eso sería bastante fácil en esta ocasión, me acerqué a sus labios y los bese con cuidado, y me sorprendí cuando ella me respondió sin más, acaricié su cuerpo con cuidado y ella se estremeció, devore sus labios con deseo y estaba apunto de hacerla mía cuando ella susurró su nombre:

-Harry.- apreté mis puños con fuerza y sin poder contenerme la golpeé, ella despertó y se movió sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, al principio no parecía entender pero al cabo de unos segundos el miedo la invadió y comenzó a intentar separarme de ella:

-Alejate de mí, quitate de encima.- me golpeó con fuerza y eso me enfureció más, la agarré con suma fuerza por las muñecas y sin esperar más y para impedir que cerrara las piernas la penetré sin cuidado alguno:

-Eres mía Granger, y va siendo hora de que te quede claro.- vi como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero no me importaba en absoluto.

-Suéltame.- dijo esta desesperada y luchando aun, yo la golpeé de nuevo y le dije:

-No, me cansé de tus tonterías gatita, ahora serás mía y lo serás al completo como lo has sido de él.- dijo furioso y apretándola contra el colchón ella me miró sorprendida y yo sonreí con malicia y le dije:

-¿Quien crees que me dejó aquí encerrado contigo por todo el día?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mis palabras y yo seguí hablando, Potter no la volvería a tener de eso me encargaría en ese momento pues lo odiaría a partir de ese momento tal y como yo lo odiaba.

-Así es después de disfrutarte ayer, él me hizo llamar hoy en la mañana y me indicó donde te encontrabas, me dijo que eras toda mía que ya había obtenido lo que deseaba de ti y ya no le servias de nada, nos encerró aquí y no podré salir hasta que él vuelva y como comprobarás pienso aprovechar bien la situación.- sin más la besé y ella me mordió con fuerza, la volví a golpear pero ella ni se inmuto.

De repente dejo de moverse y yo comencé a moverme dentro de ella, me percaté de que no miraba a ningún sitio en particular, pero de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas que bañaban totalmente sus mejillas, me enfurecí y la tome dos veces más sin recibir respuesta de ella, al parecer era una maldita muñeca vacía, una vez más, al igual que en el maldito burdel ella era como si estuviese vacía.

Enfurecido ante esto me alejé de ella y cogí mi ropa no tardé en vestirme y me fijé en ella una vez más, esta no se movió de como la había dejado.

Sin más y furioso salí de esa habitación, estaba incluso más enfadado que la noche anterior, y todo por ella, por esa cualquiera, que se entregaba a todos menos a mí.

Llegué al campo de entrenamiento y me encontré con que el maldito de Potter se encontraba justo ahí, mi enfado era tal que no esperé, no pensé en nada, tan solo en ella entregándose a él la noche anterior.

Sin más me acerqué a un joven que allí se encontraba con una espada que le pesaba más de lo que él podría coger, sin mucho esfuerzo y sin nada de cuidado, pues no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que a ese maldito niñato le sucediese, le arrebaté la espada que tenía y lo empujé lejos.

Solo tenía un pensamiento y era clavársela en lo más hondo a ese miserable.

Caminé hacía él y cuando estaba apunto de cumplir mi deseo una espada se interpuso en mi camino:

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz de Diggory me llegó de lleno, ¿qué pintaba este patanatas aquí?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y este me miró con ciertas dudas en sus ojos reflejadas.

-Tan solo probaba que tan buena es la guardia del rey.- dije sin más intentando controlarme, el maldito de Potter se giró para mirarme, y tan solo trasmitía enfado, y en cierto modo odio, esperaba estar transmitiéndole a él exactamente lo mismo, pues es lo que deseaba que supiera.

El saber que ya no me era útil, y el que había obtenido lo que yo nunca había conseguido me enfurecía a cada segundo más, sin poder controlarme lancé otra estocada, dejando a Diggory en el suelo y decidí volver a atacar a Potter, pero este ya no estaba desprevenido como antes, ahora me esperaba pues había leído mis intenciones.

Era increíble como me entendía y como podía estar preparado para recibirme en tan poco tiempo.

Sin darle mucho movimiento lo ataqué con fuerza, este sonrió mientras me miraba, al parecer deseaba esto tanto como yo, genial el resultado al menos en esta ocasión sería que acabaría con un obstáculo en mi camino.

-Veo Riddel que te levantaste con ganas de jugar.-dijo este mientras nuestras espadas chocaban entre ellas, y ambos a la vez nos separábamos para poner distancia y volver a atacar, o defender lo que nos tocará a cada uno, y yo estaba dispuesto a ser el atacante en todo momento y hasta el final.

-Ya jugué bastante esta mañana Potter, ahora vengo con otro propósito.- volví a la carga pero me detuvieron dos espadas una parando mi siguiente estocada y la otra colocada en mi cuello en forma de advertencia.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, que solo era un pequeño entrenamiento, para que nuestro rey no se oside.- dije dejando caer la espada que había cogido pero sin perder los ojos de Potter.

-Tranquilo Riddel que no lo hago, siempre estoy preparado para recibirte, no lo olvides.-

Gruñí enfadado y este hizo un gesto para que sus guardias retirasen las armas, sin nada más que hacer por el momento más que retirarme lo miré por última vez, y dije.

-Debemos de hablar majestad sobre cierto asunto y mi recompensa prometida.- me fulminó con la mirada y dio dos pasos hacía mí:

-Nunca hubo promesa de que recibirías eso de recompensa, Riddel así que olvidate por completo.-

-O no Potter de eso nada, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.-

-Eso no lo obtendrás.-

Sonreí con suficiencia y le dije:

-A no Potter ¿y que te hace pensar que no lo obtuve ya?- sin más y viendo su cara de sorpresa me fuí de allí, furioso, y descontento, pues aunque era cierto que la había poseido, nunca lo haría como él lo había hecho.

Aoreté con fuerza mis puños y sin poder contenerme y ya lejos de la vista de los demás golpee una de las paredes de piedra y me hice una pequea herida en los nudillos pero no me importó en absoluto pues después de todo esto no era nada en comparación a mi enfado:

-No creo que el romperte una mano sea la solución querido Tom.- su voz me llegó de pleno y levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mujer más arpia de todo el reino sin ningún lugar a dudas, sonreí de forma fría y esta me devolvío su sonrisa para después borrarla y mirarme con ojos de cordero degollado y acercarse a mí mobiéndose muy probocativamente:

-No quiero que estropees mi juguete Tom, es algo muy importante para mis planes.- fruncí el ceño al no entenderla, y sta tan solo me empujó contra la pared y rió alegremente para después añadir:- si mi querido trono me espera solo si tú no matas antes al rey.- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

Así que de eso se trataba Cho, iba detrás del trono que poseía Potter, y seguramente esta astuta serpierte lo conseguiría pero entonces:

-¿Dónde dejas a tú amado Diggori?- le dije haciéndola qudar ahora ella contra la pared, lo cierto es que era una mujer muy hermosa, y utlizaba bien sus atributos para comvercer a todos los que ella se proponía convencer.

-O eso te lo contesto yo, :- me giré para mirar al recien llegado que me fulminaba con la mirada, pero era un cobarde y nunca se atrevería a enfrentarse a mí, ni siquiera por su querida Chang.:- ¿ves esta espada Riddel?, pues bien su destino es la garganta de ese despreciable.- dijo con desden y odio, vaya así que el pobre de Potter estaba destinado a acabar muerto por culpa de una mujer, ya fuera Chang o Granger, Diggory o yo, un pulso.

-Veremos quien llega antes a su garganta.- le dije con desprecio.

-Tom cielo, al menos espera que ese trono lleve mi nombe ¿si?- me dijo Cho desde detras agarrándome del cuello para acercarme a ella.

Me giré yh la bese aun delante de Diggory el cual estaba seguro me miraba con odio, pero como ya dije era un cobarde, la empujé contrab la pared, y después de saciarme de ella y de conseguir el grado superior en el enfado de ese despreciable de Diggory me separé de ella y le dije:

-Nunca conseguias lo que te propones Chang, pero estoy dispuesto a ver como caes.-

-Potter esta en mis manos Tom, no lo dudes, y cuando quite de enmedio a Lovegood será todo mío.- fruncí el ceño ¿Lovegood en?, que poco informada estaba esta gatita, pero no le diría nada, pues sería capaz de acabar con Granger antes de que yo hubiese podido llevar acabo mis propios planes.

Y de eso nada no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi trono por muy inalcanzable que me pudiera parecer.

-Que tengas mucha surte Chang.- le dije sin más y al pasar cerca de Diggory le dije:

-No te interpongas en mi camino Dig o será peor para tí no vaya a ser ue en lugar de ensarzar al amo coja al perro por accidente.- y sin más me alejé de ellos dos.

Al parecer no era el único deseoso de una maldita corona en esta corte.

.....................................................................&.................................................................

-Maldita sea, y maldita sea, esto es lo que me gano por seguirte malditop viejo demente.- estaba furioso, y bastante, no entendía como demonios había acabado en esta maldita situación.

-Basta ya Sirius pareces un niño malcriado.-

-Sino, un niño malcriado, viejo despreciable, mira a donde nos han llevado tus brillantes planes, mi propio ahijado esta dispuesto a colgarme cuando no tengo ninguna culpa de todo esto.- dije volenado el plato de metal que nos habían traido para el almuerzo.

-No creo que Harry permita eso, él no es así.-

-Te recuerdo que no será él el que nos juzgue y a mí por aquí no es que me adoren.- dije al recordar nuestros años en el castillo.-

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Mire furioso al que se acababa de reír.

-Vamos Sirius no creo que aun nows odien tanto.-

-Apuesta a que si.- ese era Snape, vale que nosotros no eramos unos santos pero tampoco era para tanto, pero al igual que Snape había mucha gente ala que no les eramos muy simpaticos.¿ y si decidian vengarse ahora?

-Harry tiene la última palabra, y no dejará que eso suceda.- dijo ese maldito de Albus tras mirarnos seriamente, parecía tranquilo pero yo sabía que no lo estaba, no estaba para nada tranquilo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de su celda y parecía tirarse horas pensando en una infinidad de cosas, había ocasiones en las que hablaba solo cosa nada extraña teniendo en cuenta que estaba como una cabra.

Pero lo que más me extrañaba era que se dedicaba a pedir perdón en sueños a alguien, y no era capaz de saber a quien era.

Pero bueno esta nopche estaría atento a sus palabras y sabría a quien pedía perdón con tantas ansias, descubríría sus secretos de eso estaba seguro, aunque la verdad es que no me servían de mucho, al menos por ahora, pero puede que en un futuro cercano si que me sirviese de algo, después de todo él era el rey de reyes, podían encarcelarlo y hasta desterrarlo de estas tierras pero nunca ahorcarlo, y lo mejor de todo era, que si conseguía información valiosa, podría salvarme de paso a mí mismo.

Vale injusto y rastrero nada concondante a mi forma de ser, pero todos tenemos un poco de serpiente cuando de salvar nuestra vida se refiere.

Miré a Snape el cual estaba la mar de calmada seguro de que saldría de esta, y eso me reventaba, todos estaban calmados, y o era el único asustado, ¿acaso no confiaba en Harry?

Si si que confiaba en él, pero temía que me odiase, que no me quisiese ver nunca más, era esto, cobardía, si lo era, y también miedo uno terrible a quedarme sin lo único que me quedaba.

Lo había pasado muy mal cuando volví a por él y este decía no quererverme y odiarme, no quería ver d enuevo su odio dirigido a mí, pues era como ver el de Lily y James por no haber sabido cuidar de su hijo.

Y todo por seguir las locas ideas de ese viejo, dios como lo odiaba a él a sus ideas y a su manera de hacer las cosas, ¿quien demonios era él en la vida de Harry exactamente?

Yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con Lily, y con tal de quedarme al lado de Harry acepte sin más que él se metiera en todo esto, pero ¿quien era exactamebte él?, ¿qué tenía que decidir?, ¿por qué nunca antes me había preocupado por averiguar esas cosas y me había dejado arrastrar sin más?

-Albus Dumbledore se le requiere.- escuché que decía uno d elos guardías y que caminó hasta la celda de Dumbledore el cual miraba extrañado al guardia:

-¿Quien me reclama?- preguntó este.

-Lo sabrá cuando sea necesarío que lo sepa.- y sin más le colocaron los grilletes y tiraron de la cadena, yo lo vi marchar y este tan solo intercambió una mirada con migo, una que no entendí su significado.

...............................................................................&..............................................................

Caminaba hasta llegar a mi cuarto cuando me encontr´con Draco en el camino entre la sombras como siempre:

-¿Y bien?- dije sin detenerme.

-Dumbledore y Granger desterrados, los demás a la horca.- me detube en seco, y el rostro de Sirius me golpeó de lleno, maldita sea, ¿y ahora que?

Lo miré perdido y este me dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No puedo hacer nada, yo decidí que los juzgasen otros por que no creí poder ser justo, no puedo llegar y decir que no estoy de acuerdo con esa sentencia.-

-Potter van a matar a tú familia, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- me dijo este sorprendido, yo lo miré enfadado eso no era justo nada justo:

-Esa familia de la que hablas me traiciono, estaban dispuestos a venderme por meter en la corona a una impostora.-

-Ni tú mismo te crees que no vas a hacer nada.- dijo este sin más.

-Por supuesto que me lo creo, Harry Potter rey de ciudad plata no piensa mover un dedo para ayudar a los traidores.- dije y me giré para marcharme de allí estaba enfadado por sus palabras quien se creía que era para hablarme así maldita sea.

Me quedé quieto por unos segundos mientras apretaba los puños y dije:

-Pero como es obvio Harry Potter, pirata de la esmeralda no puede quedarse quieto.- escuché la risa de Malfoy a mis espaldas y sonreí de medio aldo y este me dijo:

-¿Entonces?- sus piré resignado y dije:

-Ve a ver a los Weasley y el resto de la tripulación, diles lo que sabes, Ron por supuesto que no los abandonará, y ninguno de los demás, les dirás que no pienso mover ni un solo dedo por impedir lo que han dictado como sentencia, también has de hacerles creer que estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Iras a ver también a Luna y también s elo harás saber, ella no dejará solos al resto, si te preguntan todo es iniciativa tuya, no tengo nada que ver, yo me encargaré de que la huida sea perfecta en el sentido que pueda.-

-Pero no es justo que crean que tú....-

-¿Estoy de acuerdo?, es lo mejor cuanto más me odien menos querrán volver, así nunca se sentirán con el deseo de intentar regresar, todos ellos se convertirán en profugos para el resto de la gent, por supuesto que yo me ocuparé de que nunca los encuentren o juzguen además de que se que Dumbledore no los abandonará así como así, él seguramente los acogerá bajo su protención, en cuanto llegue a su casa.-

-Pero eso no me parece justo.-

-Pero es lo mejor, por cierto tú te iras con ellos.- le dije y comencé a caminar d enueva cuenta.

-Estas loco si crees que me iré con ellos.-

-Malfoy irás, ¿sino como piensas ayudarlos a escapar?-

-Es evidente que Lovegood será la que los ayude a mil vistas yo seré en de las sombras junto a ti.-

-¿y que pasa con Ginny?- le dije girándome a verlo este me miró sorprendido y dijo tras tragar algo de saliba y recuperar su compostura:

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Por favor, es evidente que te gusta Ginny, ¿acaso la dejarás marchar?-

-No te metas en eso Potter, y no sabes de lo que hablas.-

-Claro, no tengo ni idea.-

-¿Y que hay de tí?, ¿qué haras con Granger?- me dijo este ahora enfadado.

-No se de que me hablas, se marchará como tiene que ser, y nunca más la veré la perderé de vista para siempre.-

Este me miró suspicaz mente y yo tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises pues sentía que podría desubrir lo que la noche pasada pasó entre Granger y yo.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya y que tú busques a Luna y le hagas saber de mi desición y la del consejo.- sin más me dirigi a mi cuarto.

Al llegar me quité el chalco y lo dejé caer en la cama me giré y me quedé helado al ver la puerta d ela habitación de ella abierta cuando yo la había dejado completamente cerrada.

¿Qué demonios?

Caminé hasta allí y al abrirla me encontré con Luna, y con que Hermione estaba en la cama como ida y la voz de Riddel me llegó de pleno:

"_-Ya jugué bastante esta mañana Potter, ahora vengo con otro propósito.-_

_-A no Potter ¿y que te hace pensar que no lo obtuve ya?-"_ Sentí que me enfurecía por momentos y sin más entré al cuarto:

............................................................................&..............................................................

Lo vi salir de la habitación de Harry y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta allí, no era posible que la hubiese encontrado tan rápido yo la oculté ahí para que Riddel no diera con ella, maldita sea, seguramente la noche anterior lo descubrió y por eso estaba tan furioso cuando lo vi, no se me ocurrió pensar que Riddel estuviese furioso por eso, pensé que había discutido de algo con Harry.

Entré en el cuarto con prisa, y me percaté de que la puerta de que llevaba al cuarto de al lado estaba abierta y de que encima de la mesa se encontraba la llave que yo misma esa mañana había ocultado n el cajón del escritorio, ese miserable de Riddel la había vuelto a coger maldita sea, entré con cuidado al cuarto y fijé mi mirada en la cama, donde reposaba el cuerpo de ella, tenía ambas manos encima de su cabeza como si se las hubiesen atado allí, su cabello estaba completamente enredado en sus manos, estaba completamente desnuda, y con las piernas abiertas, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto y no parecía ver nada, era como si su cuerpo estuviese allí pero su alma no.

Me acerqué a ella y pude ver que estaba llorando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le caían por las mejillas, me fijé en que tenía la cara roja por una de las partes y entendí que la había golpeado con fuerza.

Cogí la sabana del suelo y la coloqué en su cuerpo, no era posible que hubiese sido victima de ese despreciable una vez más.

Me senté en la silla de al lado esperando que reaccionase o algo, no se cuanto tiempo pasé allí sentada hasta que escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría, y pude ver como Harry se deshacía de su chaleco y lo dejaba caer en la cama, se giró y se quedó helado al ver la puerta abierta, comenzó a caminar hasta la otra habitación y al verme dijo:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- lo miré extrañada de que me preguntara eso, y miré a Hermione este ahora fijó su vista en ella y me sorprendí cuando él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en esta y me dijo con cierto temor en su voz:

-¿Qué le ha pasado?, ¿qué demonios le pasa?- me demandó mirándome enfadado yo lo miré sorprendida y más cuando él llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y comenzó a retirar sus lagrimas de estas.

-Riddel, él la encontró.- dije, él me miró furioso:

-¿Qué?-

-Eso creo lo vi salir de este cuarto, creí que sabías que él debía de sospechar algo, y después de como lo dejaste ayer en la noche me extraña que dejases tú cuarto descuidado.-

-¿Ayer en la noche?- dijo él asustado, y me miró sin entender, yo achiqué los ojos y los fijé en él:

-Si, ayer él estuvo aquí buscándote, ¿dónde estabas tú Harry?- dije y me fijé en que llevaba una de sus manos a las de ella y la hacía bajarlas, me fijé en como cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas y me quedé helada cuando ella pareció despertar de una pesadilla.

No por que fue toda una sorpresa el que lo hiciera sino lo que hizo a continuación de despertar de esta, ella miró a Harry directamente y este le sonrió de medio lado, yo los miraba sin poder creer lo que veía:

-Harry, Harry eres tú.- la escuche a ella susurrar, y este la miró sin entender, ella se levantó y la manta se resbaló revelando ante Harry su desnudez, me percaté de que él ni siquiera se fijaba en eso, tan solo podía mirarla a los ojos y eso no era nada bueno.

-Si soy yo.- dijo este en un tono bajo.

-Estuvo aquí,, Riddel estuvo aquí, y Harry me tomo de nuevo, otra vez me beso, otra vez ese maldito me hizo suya Harry otra vez ese maldito me violo.- comenzó a llorar con desesperación y se dejó caer en el pecho de Harry y yo comencé a retroceder mientras negaba, esto no podía estar pasando, maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta?, él se quedó quieto sin responder al abrazo de ella, parecía discutir consigo mismo y me percaté de como ella se separaba un poco de él y llevaba ambas manos a la cara de Harry haciendo que este la mirase a los ojos:

-Borrarle de mí, borra todo rastro de él.- me paré en seco cuando ella junto sus labios con los de él y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, vi como Harry la apartaba de él:

-No me hagas esto.- lo escuche susurrar, mientras seguía luchando consigo mismo.

Y supe en el momento en que él se rindió, pues ella lo atrajo hacía él y lo beso con deseo y desesperación, él gruño en el beso y sin poder contenerse la abrazó juntándola contra su cuerpo, ambos se olvidaron de mí completamente y yo solo podía pensar en que necesitaba ayuda, y tan solo se me ocurría una sola persona con la que podía contar.

Salí del cuarto justo cuando ella lo nombraba, escuché como de sus labios salía el nombre de él y como él se dejaba llevar por completo, cerré la puerta con llave y me la guardé nadie más podía ver esto, nadie podía saber que Harry estaba a merced de ella.

Maldita sea como había pasado esto, era más que evidente que Harry se había enamorado de ella, era más que evidente que a pesar de que luchaba contra todo lo que sentía por ella acababa perdiendo a pesar de que no había retirado aun las ordenes de que todos ellos fueran juzgados, juicio por traición que se celebraría en dos días aunque la sentencia según tenía entendido se decidía hoy y no sabía exactamente a que hora.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude a las mazmorras y escuché como uno de los guardias decía:

-¿Quien va?-

-Me envía su majestad para hablar con el prisionero.- dije sin más y este ni siquiera lo dudo pues era la única que gozaba de la confianza de Harry y con la que siempre iba o hablaba y eso lo sabían todos allí, este no dijo nada tan solo se apartó pero yo necesitaba hablar a solas así que en cuanto abrió la puerta entré en la celda y le dije:

-Tráigame a Albus Dumbledore aquí.-

Este tan solo asintió y sin más se marchó seguramente a buscar al prisionero que yo había llamado a mi presencia.

No tardó mucho en llegar con Dumbledore sujeto por unos grilletes, lo dejó entrar en la celda que yo aguardaba y tras quitarle los grilletes este me miró desconcertado y extrañado y yo tan solo miré al guardia y dije:

-Ahora márchese lo que tengo que hablar con este hombre no le incumbe a usted.- dije sin más y este tras hacer una reverencia se alejo y yo me giré para mirar los ojos azules del anciano de enfrente de mí el cual parecía aun más viejo que antes.

-Vaya Luna, no esperaba tú visita.-

-Ni yo el tener que venir, confieso que pensé que Harry te perdonaría, pero también recuerdo que te lo advertí en su momento.-

-Si, pero creo que no has venido hasta aquí para esto, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No,:- la miré furiosa y le dije:- quiero que alejes a tu nieta de Harry cuanto antes o te juro que no esperaré al juicio para acabar con ella con mis propias manos, Albus prefiero hablar contigo antes de hacerlo solo por que te respeto.-

-Ella no es mi nieta.- dijo este sin más y yo lo miré enfadada eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería que esa se separase de Harry que lo dejase en paz.

-Albus no me vengas con tonterías, a mí me da igual quien sea, solo te digo que la alejes de él, no conseguirá ese trono, no la pienso dejar.-

-Querida Luna los celos no son buenos compañeros.- dijo este sonriendo.

¿Celos?, ¿de que estaba hablando este maldito tonto?

-Yo no estoy celosa de tú nieta Albus, lo único que quiero es matarla por seguir hiriendo a Harry, esa maldita rata rastrera, lo ha embrujado, y el muy tonto no sabe donde se esta metiendo.- dije enfadada y sin saber que hacer, Albus por su parte dejó de sonreír y me miró y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ella, lo ha embrujado o algo, y Harry, dios Albus, ahora mismo deben de estar acostándose juntos.- dije sin poder callarme.

Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido, y yo le dije:

-El miserable de Riddel la encontró y por lo que sé la hizo suya de nuevo, cuando Harry llegó ella se lanzó contra él, comenzó a besarlo y a rogarle que borrara todo rastro de Riddel, y Harry sucumbió.- dije mientras daba vueltas por la celda:- no se que hacer, esto no debería de ser así, ellos se odian, a muerte, es la asesina de su madre, por todos los dioses, Harry no podrá vivir con eso, y lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que había algo, desde hace tiempo pero siempre creí que no se daría esta situación.- dije a la desesperada, mientras que si yo creía que los ojos de Albus no se podrían abrir más estaba equivocada pues parecía un buho en mitad de la noche buscando comida.

-no es posible que….-

-O si que lo es, maldita sea, Albus te juro que la mataré si vuelve a acercarse a él.-

-¿Cuando es el juicio?- dijo este ahora muy serio.

-En dos días se sabrá la sentencia aunque creo que se decidía hoy.-

-Y así es, ya ha sido decidida, se hará publica mañana.- escuché que decía alguien a mis espaldas, me giré para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con Draco:

-Harry ya la sabe.- dijo este sin más y yo lo miré interrogativamente:

-Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger serán desterrados de por vida de esta ciudad, mientras que el resto están condenados a la horca.- me quedé helada y dije:

-¿Qué ha dicho Harry?- Draco no habló y Albus fue el que contestó mi pregunta:

-No hará, ni dirá nada, esa es la sentencia y la acatará sin más, al parecer nos odia de verdad.-

No me lo podía creer no fui capaz a escuchar nada más, salí de allí y Draco me siguió, el guardia se acercó a la celda al vernos salir, y llevó a Albus donde el resto.

Corrí hacía mis aposentos sin saber que hacer o decir, y me encerré allí.

Al no poder dormir miré por la ventana y me fijé en que alguien con una capa negra abandonaba el castillo, ¿Quién demonios era?, sin saber que hacer, me dejé caer en la silla de al lado de la ventana y mirar sin ver, al menos hasta que un rato más tarde no se cuanto tiempo exactamente la misma figura volvía al castillo.

¿Quién podría ser?, ¿acaso había espías en el castillo?, eso no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo maldita sea, como si no tuviésemos ya bastantes problemas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me levanté de la silla me acerqué a la cama y enfadada como estaba y sin saber muy bien que hacer perdí por primera vez los nervios y boleé lejos la almohada.

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, no podía dejar que ahorcaran a todos y que solo Dumbledore y su nieta se librasen, ¿nieta?

"_-Ella no es mi nieta.-"_La voz de Dumbledore me llegó de lleno, un momento si ella no era su nieta, ¿cómo demonios se había librado de todo?, ¿por qué Dumbledore decía que si que lo era?

Genial otra cosa más por la que rucarme maldita sea, ¿qué iba a hacer con Harry y Hermione?, ¿sería bueno no meterme y dejar que lo resolviese Harry?

Si eso haría lo mejor era que Harry solucionase eso él solo, yo hay no podía meterme, ahora mejor me centraba en como convencerlo de que debía de ayudar a los otros, por muy dolido que estuviese.

...............................................................................&.................................................................

-¿Acaso nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?-

-¿Que quieres que hagamos Ginny?, se lo han buscado ellos solitos, no me puedo creer que fuesen capaces de hacerle algo así a Harry.- dijo Fred cansado ya de esta discusión.

-Se que no lo hicieron bien pero, no podemos dejar que los condenen a muerte.- dijo Ginny enfadada de nuevo, llevabamos más de dos días con la misma discusión y me estaba empezando a cansar de todo esto.

-Ginny has de entender que no podemos hacer nada, yo por mi parte entiendo muy bien a Harry.- Neville se levantó después de decir esto y se dirigió a coger uno de sus libros.

-Y ya esta por que se lo merecen según vosotros no vamos a mover ni un musculo para ayudarlos.-

-¿Y que sugieres tú que nos juguemos nuestra libertad por unos traidores?- dije ahora enfadado Ginny me miró sorprendida era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Harry nos había echado del castillo.

-¿Y tú que nos quedemos viendo como los matan? Son nuestros amigos, y no podemos dejar que los manden ahorcar.-

-Ginny Harry es el rey, y si así lo decide así será como se haga.- dijo Fred.

-Pues lo siento pero estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, no puedo dejar que mueran sin más.- dijo George ahora.

-George, ellos nos engañaron eintentaron que nosotros participaramos en la farsa, ¿si Harry no nos hubiese ayudado cual crees que hubiese sido nuestro destino?- dijo Neville ahora.

-¿Y que habrías hecho si nos cuentan la verdad?- dijo Ginny ahora.

-Apoyar al verdadero rey.- dije sin dudad, y Neville y fred me apoyaron asintiendo.

-¿Y que hay de Hermione?- dijo ahora ella enadada.

-¿Qué con ella?, no le debemos nada, al contrario ella nos debe su vida, esa maldita asesina sería la primera que merecería la horca.- dije enfadado pues por culpa de ella era que pasaba todo esto.

-Ron eres de lo que no hay, por mucho que la odies, no puedes ser tan injusto, ella no sabía que Harry era el verdadero rey, al menos no hasta que Albus se lo dijo.-

-Y aun así siguió con todo adelante.-

-Ella no sabía nada más que ese trono era suyo hasta que Riddel se lo arrebato.-

-Después de que su padre creyese haber matado a los Potter, su padre no es mejor que los Riddel.- dijo Fred ahora.

-Pero ella no sabía ada de eso.-

-Vale que al principio era ignorante de todo esto pero ella se subió y proclamó ese trono como suyo sabiendo que no lo era.- dije intentando zanjar la maldita conversación de una vez.

-Pero....- la puerta de la posada en donde nos ncontrabamos se abrió de improvisto y me enfurecí al ver quien era el que entraba en la sala:

-Malfoy.- dije furioso y dispuesto a atacarlo pero este me fulminó con la mirada se quito la capucha negra que lo cubría y tras cerrar la puerta y dijo:

-La sentencía ya a sido decidida.- su voz sonaba con urgencía y asustada en cierta forma.

-¿Y?- dijo Ginny adelantandose unos pasos hacía él, este parecío olvidarse del resto de nosotros y se acercó a mi hermana y sin dejar de verla dijo:

-Dumbledore y granger estan desterrados de por vida, ya que no se les puede juzgar de otra manera, pero los demás no han corrido con su suerte.- dijo este sin más.

Ginny suspiro un poco alibiada al principio para después decir:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Se hará oficial mañana, por ahora yo soy el único que sabe de esto y ahora vosotros, pero Sirius, Remus, Mcgonagall, Severus y Alastor estan condenados a la horca.- todos nos quedamos cayados y yo me enfurecí, golpee la mesa con los puños y dije:

-¿Por qué ellos?, se supone que los traidores eran Dumbledore y Granger.- no me parecía justo todo esto.

-¿Y que opina Harry?- Draco no habló ni una sola palabra y yo entendí enseguida, estaba siendo un maldito imbécil que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

-No hará nada, ese maldito idiota no hará nada, y dejará que la sentencía siga adelante.- vi como Mlafoy apretaba los puños y miraba hacía otra parte, había acertado.

-No podemos dejar que los cuelguen.- dijo Fred ahora.

-Eso nos convertirá en complices.- dijo Neville y luego agregó:- seremos tachados de traidores y desterrados o peor buscados para ser ahorcados.-

-Bueno hemos vivido mucho tiempo como piratas no será nada nuevo después de todo.- dije en un susurro y Ginny me miró sorprendida:

-Eso quiere decir que....-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy?, sea lo que sea cuenta con nosotros.- dije sin más y este me miró y sonrió de una forma que me hizo creer que parecía estar completamente seguro de que contaba conmigo, como si lo hubiese planeado todo.

Odiaba que hiciera esas cosas aparté la mirada de él y me fuí derecho a mi cuarto:

-Mañana hablaremos sobre lo que haremos para liberarlos.- escuché que este decía.

-De acuerdo.- dije y sin más me fuí de allí, después de todo Harry ya me odiaba que más daba meter un motivo más en el saco para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me dispuse a mirar por la ventana y me encontré contemplando el dichoso castillo, en este se encontraban dos personas muy importantes para mí, dos personas que me habían traicionado de una forma muy dura, dos personas que no podía odiar por que amaba, Harry y Luna, ambas lejos de mí, y ambas para mi idea encarceladas de por vida.

Luna, ¿cómo estaría?, ¿cuanto faltaba para que anunciaran su boda? Apreté los puños, estaba furioso por su relación pero no podía odiarlos en realidad, yo había sido un maldito cobarde y no merecía a Luna, y además, ¿qué podía yo ofrecerle a ella?, Harry le daba un trono y una corona, ¿qué tenía yo para luchar contra eso?, nada, esa era la verdad, en escala de ser sinceros era mejor Harry para Luna de lo que yo podría ser jamas.

Me fijé en que la puerta de la posada se abría, y que alguíen con una capucha negra se marchaba, seguramente Malfoy, ¿abandonaría a Harry para irse con nosotros?, ¿o simplemente actuaría con nosotros en las sombras?

Me fijé en que se giraba y miraba hacía las ventanas, busqué desde mi posiión cual era la que él miraba y me qudé helado, ¿acaso Malfoy miraba la ventana de mi hermana?, lo volví a mirar pero este ya había desaparecido, ¿que significaba eso?

Espero que os haya gustado buybuy y hasta el próximo que se llamará:

"_**Cap 14: Revelaciones, Sentencia fallida."**_

_**Tengo ya bastante escrito así que espero no tardar en subirlo.**_


	14. Revelaciones, Sentencia fallida

Como prometí aquí tenéis el cap espero que os guste nos vemos en el siguiente que lo subiré la semana que viene lo más seguro aunque si tengo ganas y lo termino hoy puede que os sorprenda con el 15.

Pero no garantizo nada.

"_**Cap 14: Revelaciones, Sentencia fallida."**_

Solo llevaba una semana de regreso en mi casa, y ya deseaba estar fuera de esta, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas acabar con lo que no había acabado Riddel con Vernon.

No había dejado ni un maldito momento de recriminar a Harry una y mil cosas, cuando si el chico ahora estaba en peligro era debido solo a su gran bocaza, por ser un maldito avaricioso, y luego estaba lo de Dudley, que decía seguir a Riddel hasta el fin para demostrar su superioridad ante Harry.

Y a pesar de que amaba a mi hijo como a nadie sabía a la perfección que el chico no contaba con las actitudes de Harry y también sabía que debía de estar apunto de estallar, pues lo último que mi hijo deseaba era saber que Harry era el rey.

Ese debía de haber sido un golpe duro para él, y lo peor es que sabía que Riddel lo iba a saber aprovechar.

Vernon es como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo y solo pensaba en él y su dinero ya cansada miré a Vernon furiosa:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno hemos perdido mucho dinero por culpa de ese maldito chico lo menos que puede hacer es retribuirnos lo que hemos perdido, casi un mes con mi negocio cerrado eso son muchas perdidas Petunia.- dijo este como si nada, fruncí el ceño furiosa, Dudley había decidido no volver con nosotros y él solo se preocupaba por su dinero, maldito avaricioso.

-No pienso ir en busca de Dumbledore para reclamar nada.-

-Pues ve a buscar a Potter, después de todo ahora debe de haber recibido todos sus títulos no le importará darnos lo que le pides.-

-No creo que se encuentre en ciudad plata y no podemos esperar a que regrese de país de Mercuri.-dije enfadada con él.

-Pues ve a ver a Lady Granger y a Albus Dumbledore ninguno podrá negarte nada y mucho menos ese viejo.-

-No le pediré nada a Albus ya te lo advertí en su momento Vernon, nunca pediré nada a Albus por que tú así lo desees.-

-No puedes de verdad creer que podemos vivir así, tendrás que pedir al menos algo para volver a comenzar.-

Tenía razón y no me gustaba que la tuviese pues no deseaba tener que pedirle algo a Albus, ya bastante había tenido que aguantarlo en el barco a él y a sus malditos reproches de los que no tenía fundamento.

Tras discutir un poco más con Vernon me di cuenta de que tenía que ir a ver a Albus quisiera o no, así que me encaminé hacía el puerto para coger el primer barco con destino ciudad plata.

……………………………………………&…………………………………………………

Los primeros rayos de luz me dieron de lleno en los ojos haciendo que los cerrara, para después volverlos a abrir y acostumbrarme a ese brillo.

Miré a mi lado y me encontré con la melena castaña de Granger, esta estaba completamente dormida y acurrucada contra mí, parecía una niña indefensa.

Ayer en la noche estaba desesperada y no dejaba de llorar, después de haberme besado con ganas de hacerla olvidar a ese despreciable, yo conseguí que se quedara acostada en la cama aunque no me soltó en ningún momento.

Pero no deje que pasase nada más aparte de ese beso, no podía permitir que esto fuera a más y menos mal que se terminaría esa misma mañana.

Ya no la vería nunca más, aquí se acababa toda relación entre ella y yo, y era lo mejor.

Sabía a la perfección que cuando Dumbledore llegara al país de Mercuri comenzaría con los preparativos para quitarme del trono, y no me importaba, para que mentir.

Este trono estaba maldito y no lo quería, lo malo era que todos me habían jurado lealtad y estaban dispuestos a morir por defender mi trono, y como rey no podía defraudarlos, además de que este trono era de mi padre, le pertenecía a él, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a deshacer todo lo que su familia había creado?, no era quien para ello, y mucho menos sabiendo cuales eran las opciones a este trono, la hija del maldito que los mando asesinar, y la que mató a mi madre, Tom Riddel, o alguno que pusiera Dumbledore como nuevo candidato.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que habría una guerra, y que lucharían por mí apellido, ¿cómo fallarles, y marcharme sin más?, no podía hacer eso, además, ¿a donde iría?, no tenía ningún sitio al que irme o regresar, solo tenía a mi tía Petunia, y no quería causarle más problemas, además de que debía de localizar donde se encontraba el idiota de Dudley, pues Riddel lo había ocultado y bastante bien, no había conseguido localizarlo aun.

Sentí que Granger se movía y la miré, ahora podía ver bien su rostro, y seguía placidamente dormida, aunque no toda la noche había sido así.

Me quedé mirándola sin poder evitarlo, parecía un ángel sacado de una de las más bellas pinturas nunca antes vistas.

Pero no lo era, sus labios rosados estaban separados un poco, y respiraba tranquilamente, sus cabellos rizados le caían por su rostro y la sabana le cubría prácticamente entera, menos el rostro cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

Durante toda la noche había estado teniendo pesadillas y torturándose en sueños, yo tan solo la podía calmar acariciándole un poco el cabello, y ya.

Dejé de mirarla pues ya faltaba poco para tener que retirarme e ir a recibir al consejo y a todos los implicados en este maldito asunto del que quería ya librarme, y gracias a dios este sería el último día de mis torturas, o mejor dicho de una de ellas.

Volví a mirarla, esto era de locos, no sabía como terminaría todo esto, pero sabía que cuando se marchase para mí todo sería mucho más fácil, al parecer ya había encontrado una buena candidata para acompañarme al trono y no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Suspiré cansado de mis pensamientos y comencé a levantarme o al menos lo intente pues ella me agarró con fuerza y susurró:

-No, quédate, quédate a mí lado.- apreté con fuerza mis puños y dije:

-No puedo, Granger he de marcharme.-

-Espera solo un poco más.- tragué saliva y la miré, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Hoy ya se dictará sentencia.- dije sin más y ella abrió los ojos al máximo y me soltó, se incorporó en la cama y siguió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hoy?, ¿y cual es?- me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-La esperada.- dije sin más e intenté levantarme de nuevo pero ella me lo impidió y me cogió el rostro para no dejar de mirarla, maldita sea, no era capaz a resistirme a ella, y eso no podía ser.

-¿Cuál?- me dijo de nuevo anhelante.

-Te vas, tú y tú abuelo os marcháis esta misma mañana.- susurré yo también y ella abrió los ojos al máximo y los fijó aun más en mí.

-Soy libre.- dijo esta sin más, y yo solo asentí, creí que me soltaría pero no fue así:- ¿Destierro?-

Asentí de nuevo.

-Me marcho de estas tierras para siempre.- y sonrió, eso me enfadó, no entendí el motivo yo debería de estar igual de contento, se marchaba, se alejaba de mí al fin la perdería de vista, vale que nunca podría llevar a acabo mi venganza pero al menos ya no tendría que soportar su presencia, ¿por qué no podía estar sonriendo como ella?

-Así es, al fin ya no tendré que volver a verte.- dije conteniendo mi enfado y soltándome de ella.

-¿Qué?- la escuche susurrar.

-Eso que oíste, al fin dejaré de tener que tener tú maldita presencia impuesta y te lo advierto si vuelves a pisar estas tierras yo mismo te mataré.- y me fui de allí.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me bañé para después cambiarme de ropa y abandonar esa estancia, quería poner distancia cuanta más distancia hubiera entre ella y yo mejor.

Caminé por los largos pasillos de palacio y me dirigí al comedor, esperé a que me sirvieran el desayuno, y Riddel no tardó en reunirse conmigo, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando apareció con Dudley a su lado.

-Bueno días majestad.- dijo Riddel sin más y frío como siempre.

-Hola.- dije sin más y Dudley tan solo me fulminó con la mirada, gesto que yo mismo le respondí.

-Hoy es el gran día, tú venganza será saciada.- dijo Riddel de nuevo, yo no le conteste, y comí en silencio la reunión con el consejo no tardaría en ser, y luego sería ir a la plaza mayor para anunciar la sentencia y que comenzase a llevarse a cabo.

Primero partiría el barco con Dumbledore y su nieta, después se organizaría todo para la ejecución en la tarde noche del resto, mientras claro estaba los demás hacían otros preparativos más importantes.

Después solo quedaba comenzar con los preparativos y esperar noticias de guerra u otras cosas, además de decidir la fecha en que me conorarían y me casaría.

Pues la coronación aun no se había llevado acabo a pesar de que todos estaban de acuerdo decían que primero debían de deshacerse del problema de los traidores para después comenzar con los festejos por tan gran acontecimiento.

No tardé mucho en terminar de desayunar no tenía ninguna hambre, y Luna no tardó tampoco mucho en ello, esta no había abierto la boca, pero era evidente que deseaba hablar conmigo y que lo que tenía para decirme no era nada grato.

De hecho creía que me mataría en cualquier momento y eso me hizo recordar que anoche ella estaba en el cuarto, enrojecí en cuestión de segundos y ella lo noto y se enfadó más, mierda, esto no podía estar pasando.

Desvié mi mirada de ella y la centré en mi primo, el cual parecía disfrutar bastante de la comida puesta en la mesa, y al cual no parecía preocuparle mucho su madre pues ni una sola pregunta había hecho referente a ella.

-Dudley es ahora mí primero al mando.- dijo Riddel sin que nadie hablara, y yo lo miré este sonreía abiertamente y dije:

-¿Seguirás con la Mortía?-

-O por supuesto, los piratas no pueden dejarse así como así Potter y tú como rey debes de contar con las mejores armas contra ellos y más si tenemos en cuenta de que como antiguo pirata has de saber como piensan y se mueven.-

-Por eso que lo se, se que ya no se reunirán en puerto Mistral Riddel, todos habrán buscado otro escondite, y más al saber que se han estado ocultando entre ellos, dos futuros reyes.- dije sin más.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo este mirándome intrigado.

-Bueno yo soy uno de ellos, y Lady Granger como nieta de Dumbledore será la reina de todos en su momento, es evidente que sabiendo que ambos sabemos sus escondites buscaran otro lugar al que ir.-

-Si eso es posible, y mi trabajo será encontrarlos y hacerlos salir de sus escondites para terminar con ellos.- dijo este aunque ahora parecía furioso por algo que yo había dicho al no saber a que se debía decidí dejarlo estar y me levanté sin más de la mesa dispuesto a ir a ver al consejo.

Caminé por los pasillos y escuché los pasos tranquilos de Luna siguiéndome, no iba a esperar a que me informaran de la sentencia, ella quería hablar antes.

Me detuve y me giré no tardé mucho en tenerla enfrente y perderla de vista, además de sentir un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla derecha.

Hay estaba la primera del día.

-Toma.- me dijo furiosa, y yo cogí las gafas que se me habían caído:- quiero que me veas bien.-

-Gracias por tan grato regalo.- le dije escupiendo las palabras y cogiendo las gafas de sus manos y colocándomelas.

-¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?- me dijo entre dientes y tan solo la miré sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

-Malfoy me ha dicho que no piensas hacer nada de nada.- la miré unos momentos y dije:

-Y así es, si tienes algo que objetar guárdatelo, no pienso cambiar de opinión.- me giré para entrar en la sala y esta me dijo.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.- sonreí de forma imperceptible como la conocía y como lo sabía.

-Serás tachada de traidora a la corona.- dije simplemente y esta me hizo girarme y que la mirase.

-No serás capaz.-

-No lo dudes ni por un momento.- me solté de su agarre y entré en la sala dejándola allí sola, esta sería la última vez que la vería y lo sabía, pero era mejor así, ella debía de volver con el resto, debía de volver con Ron.

Al entrar en la sala todos los del consejo se pusieron en pié:

-Que comience la sesión.- dijo Kingsley, y yo ocupé mi sitio y comenzaron a hablar y a decirme lo que ya sabía.

Solo me quedaba informarme de que sería lo que Malfoy hubiese podido llevar a cabo y lo que Luna fuese a hacer.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………..

Ya había llegado el momento, nos encontrábamos en el puerto de ciudad plata, y un barco se encontraba a mis espaldas.

No había vuelta atras, la sentencia se acababa de hacer pública para todos, y yo y Albus debíamos partir para no volver, al menos hasta que Albus decidiese si cambiaba al rey o no, aunque eso podría significar la guerra.

Caminé al lado de Regulus Black, que me colocó al lado derecho de Albus, el cual me estaba esperando, a él ya le habían quitado los grilletes y era completamente libre.

Busqué con la mirada a ver si él había venido y lo vi al lado de Lovegood la cual no quitaba la mirada de Albus por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender.

Al encontrarme con sus ojos verdes sus palabras me llegaron de pleno:

"_-Eso que oíste, al fin dejaré de tener que tener tú maldita presencia impuesta y te lo advierto si vuelves a pisar estas tierras yo mismo te mataré.-"_cuando se había marchado de la habitación no me había dejado ni siquiera hablar, y eso me enfureció, lo cierto es que estaba furiosa con él, después de lo que había pasado, ese maldito me trataba como a un trapo y no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, de eso ni hablar.

Lo miré desafiándolo y él tan solo apartó la mirada de mí y la fijó en Albus, el cual parecía ansioso por acercarse a él y hablarle.

-Harry necesito hablarte de al….-

-Olvídate de mi nombre, y procura no buscarme nunca más piensa que estoy muerto si te place, pero esta vez para siempre.- y sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar, Lovegood, miró un momento a Albus y tras hacer un gesto de despedida y algo más emprendió el camino hacía el palacio detrás de Potter.

Este no me miró si quiera, y sentí rabia al ver que Chang sonreía desde detrás de su padre y me despedía con una enorme sonrisa, maldita ilusa si ella supiera, si supiera de quien había sido yo, y a quien había pertenecido él.

Cerré los ojos enfadada al recordar sus besos de aquella noche y al abrir los ojos estos me quemaban, maldita sea, Regulus comenzó a guiarnos hacía el barco y yo lo seguí sin saber que más hacer.

Cuando ya estaba arriba, y este comenzaba a zarpar, busqué a uno de los de la tripulación:

-Dame una de tus mudas.- le dije enfadada.

-Pero señorita usted...- lo fulminé con la mirada y dije:

-De señorita nada, dame una de tus mudas y a callar.- el chico no tardó en buscar su saco y sacar un pantalón y una camiseta, que yo cogí y me dirigí al camerino que me había sido asignado.

Me cambié de ropas y cogí mis cabellos en un moño, para después salir de este justo a la vez que se abría el de Albus:

-Entonces yo me marcho quedamos así.-

-Tu.- dije al ver al chico rubio amigo de Potter, este me miró de arriba abajo con cierta curiosidad y dijo:

-Si yo, adiós.- y sin más se alejó, lo seguí para ver a donde iba y lo vi subir a un bote con Neville Longbottom, el cual me saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué hacia el aquí?- pregunté cuando sentí unos pasos cerca de mí.

-Estamos ultimando los últimos retoques.-

-¿De qué?- pregunté sin entender y lo miré, este sonreía de forma misteriosa y dijo:

-Ayer en la noche Draco vino a verme y me dijo que ayudaría al resto a escapar a espaldas de Harry y los demás, pero que necesitaba de mí ayuda para conseguirlo además de que necesitaba que yo los refugiase para que no los encontrasen.- me dijo este sin más.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- pregunté perdida, a lo que recibí una mirada de Albus enfadada:

-De eso precisamente vamos a hablar sígueme.- no entendí ese cambio en él pero lo seguí de todas formas, caminamos hasta llegar a su camerino y este cerró la puerta, nada más hacerlo me hizo girar y me dio una bofetada.

Me quedé helada en el lugar, apreté mi mejilla derecha y lo miré sin entender y enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le dije.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo.- dijo este enfadado y me miró claramente furioso.

-No entiendo na….-

-¿Qué pasó con Harry?- abrí los ojos al máximo sorprendida por sus palabras, y tragué saliva al saber que es lo que estaba preguntando exactamente, y lo peor es que no tenía una buena respuesta que darle, lo peor es que ni yo misma estaba al cien por cien segura de que debía decirle.

-No pienso permitir que te acerques a él de nuevo.- esas palabras me dejaron helada, ¿pero quien se creía que era para decir eso?

-En cuanto lleguemos a puerto Mercuri te buscaré el candidato indicado para ti, ahora te irás a tu camerino y no saldrás hasta que hayamos llegado allí.-

-No estas hablando enserio.- dije en un susurro.

-O puedes estar segura que si Lady Granger, y ya me ocuparé yo de que eso sea exactamente así, no me pasará dos veces, esta vez manejaré las cosas a tiempo puedes estar segura de ello.- no sabía de que estaba hablando, y no me importaba, si se creía que iba a ser una muñeca en sus manos estaba equivocado al cien por cien.

-No me vas a manejar a tú antojo Dumbledore.- le escupí.

Este tan solo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para después hacer que dos marineros aparecieran:

-Llevadla a su camerino tiene terminantemente prohibido salir de este hasta que hayamos llegado hasta nuestro destino.- abrí los ojos sorprendida y furiosa, ambos me cogieron con fuerza y tiraron de mí.

Maldita sea, cuando me metieron en el camerino me quedé helada al escuchar la voz de Weasley detrás de mí.

-Tengo un recado para ti.-

-Comadreja, ¿qué quieres?- dije enfadada y este frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Ron, y si estoy aquí no es por gusto, me han pedido que te diga que te dan una sola oportunidad de despedirte, no me preguntes que significa pues no lo entiendo ni yo.-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunté extrañada.

-Lovegood.- dijo este sencillamente y abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿era posible que ella…?, ¿pero por qué haría algo así?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté sin vacilar y este tan solo me miró intrigado y dijo:

-Solo me dijo que como el barco no se moverá hasta que todos estemos a bordo te escapases y esperases en la plaza mayor, que solo te pedía una cosa, distraerlo el máximo tiempo posible.- sonreí y después perdí la sonrisa en el acto.

-No puedo salir de aquí, Dumbledore me ha puesto dos guardias.-

-Tranquila son los gemelos, ambos estaban aquí desde antes, Ginny viajará contigo en este camerino y se reunirá contigo en la plaza mayor para la huida.- se acercó a la puerta y dio dos toques a esta.

La puerta se abrió y estaba por salir cuando dijo:

-¿A quien se supone has de distraer?-

-Lo siento comadreja eso es cosa mía.- y sin más me dispuse a seguirlo, este tan solo frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Soy Ron, Ronald Weasley no comadreja.-

……………………………………………………….&…………………………………………

Todo estaba listo para la huida de todos ellos, ya los había informado y a Severus le había entregado un puñal al igual que a Sirius, ambos se encargarían de soltar las cuerdas del resto cuando el verdugo al que ya le había pagado cortase las de ellos dos.

Todo debía de ser rápidamente ejecutado y sin ningún error, poco a poco se había montado todo de forma que nadie pudiese sospechar de mí en ningún momento.

Regulus Black, estaba metido también y era mi cómplice, pues no podía permitir que su hermano fuera tachado de traidor y condenado a la horca.

Otra que me había pedido ayuda y por muy sorprendente que me pareciera quería participar en las sombras era Luna.

Creí que ella actuaria de cara, pero no fue así, aunque me aseguro que Harry ya estaba al tanto de que ella intentaría hacer algo, pero que estaba segura de que él nunca la delataría, que se enfadaría con ella sin ninguna duda, pero que nunca diría nada.

-¿Y estás dispuesta a que se enfade contigo y soportarlo?- le había preguntado y ella tan solo sonrió y dijo:

-Es Harry.-

-¿Cómo haremos para distraerlo y que no nos pille?- y de nuevo recibí como respuesta una de sus sonrisas misteriosas que tanto me desquiciaban por que nunca era capaz de averiguar que estaba pensando.

Y me recordaba tanto a Dumbledore que me enfurecía aun más.

Me encontraba caminando por la plaza, ocultando a todos quien era, y para asombro mío había recibido la ayuda de alguien que prefería permanecer en el anonimato después de todo no quería que nadie supiera que había participado en esta liberación.

Todos los condenados tenían a alguien que no deseaban sus muertes y lo bueno de estos en especial es que contaban además con el valor de oponerse hasta a las decisiones del mismísimo rey, aunque yo era el único al tanto de que este mismo rey nos ayudaba en las sombras.

De que este mismo rey había hecho que el verdugo fuera el más canalla de todos y el más fácil de comprar, Mcnair.

Todos sabíamos que amaba la sangre pero más aun el dinero y Harry había pagado mucho por la libertad de todos ellos, nunca entendería por qué no quería decirles a todos que los dejaba en libertad, tal vez para así alejarlos, pero ¿qué conseguía con eso?, ¿los odiaba tanto que aunque no podía verlos muertos no los quería a su lado?

Mi vista se posó ahora en la comitiva del consejo y Harry, el cual venía cabalgando en un caballo y a su lado en otro caballo esa mujer de cabellos negros que lo perseguía a todas partes, Chang creo que era.

No me gustaba para nada la verdad, y me parecía una maldita oportunista, pero sonreí al ver que Luna iba al lado derecho de él, y como no iban discutiendo en voz baja claro pero discutiendo al fin y al cabo.

Detrás de ellos venía un carro en el que se encontraban encerrados, Sirius, Severus, Ojoloco, Mcgonagall que parecía aun más mayor de lo que ya era la pobre y Remus.

Este en especial llamó mi atención pues parecía estar en cierto modo algo más triste que los demás, o decepcionado quien sabe.

Sirius por su parte no podía apartar la vista de Harry y a pesar de que sus ojos lo veían con anhelo y tristeza portaba una sonrisa llena de añorancía en el rostro.

Como si estuviese recordando tiempos pasados.

Harry y luna se sentaron en una terraza la más alta, de todas, había sido dispuesta una mesa de madera justo delante de la horca, y Lord Kinsgley se encontraba ahí con un pergamino delante de él y repasando lo que a continuación debía de comentar.

Era un hombre justo y se veía en su cara que no le agradaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer, recordaba las sesiones del consejo escuchadas clandestinamente y que él no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión pero la mayoría mandaba.

Lo vi aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar, la muchedumbre que se agolpaba allí se calló para escucharlo todo y era realmente impresionante la felicidad que inundaba el rostro de los campesinos, parecían realmente deseosos de espectáculo.

Odiaba a esa gente que por las desgracias de los demás ellos se contentaban, decidí comenzar a moverme.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando a los implicados y cuando Severus me reconoció, después de mirarme con el ceño fruncido y algo de desconcierto, le dio un codazo nada delicado a Sirius:

-Bastardo despreciable acaso quieres que te mate yo antes de que nos ahorquen.- lo escuché gritar y girarse a mirar al susodicho, este tan solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y señaló hacía mí, cuando este me reconoció, comenzó a reírse como nunca.

Harry desde las gradas y Luna lo miraban sin entender, y que decir de toda la gente que lo más seguro es que pensasen que estaba como una cabra, apunto de ser ahorcado y riéndose como si se tratase del mejor de los chistes.

Sonreí, nunca cambiaría, ni en la peor de las situaciones dejaba de ser él.

De repente dejó de reír, y sin más sonrió mirándome directamente y dijo:

-Preciosa ven a darme un beso de despedida como último deseo.-

-Sirius por dios, esto no es un juego.- dijo Remus enfadado sin entender la actitud de este en cuestión, yo claro esta me giré rojo como un tomate y decidí colocarme en mi posición.

-Hey no te marches y le niegues un último deseo a un condenado a muerte.- gritó, para después de la nada escuchar un montón de jaleo, ya había comenzado.

-Black rata miserable de esta no te libras.- esa era la voz de Severus, ¿qué habría hecho Sirius ahora?-

-Eso es por la caricia de antes.- la gente comenzó a gritar cuando de entre el público comenzó a salir humo.

Y de uno de los callejones comenzó a salir un extraño olor, y un chico regordete salió de allí gritando:

-Fuego, Fuego.-

En la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados los del consejo comenzó a moverse como si de un terremoto se tratase, todos los presentes se levantaron asustados, mientras que una anciana gritaba:

-Brujería.-

Mcnair saltó de la tarima en la que se encontraba y se marchó paseando como si nada, Sirius y Severus comenzaron a cortar las cuerdas de todos los presentes.

Luna desde su palco lo veía todo sonriendo y los guardias al ver lo que pasaba liderados por Lord Chang, y Lord Kinsgley comenzaron a correr hacía los prisioneros, pero los creadores del humo salieron de debajo de sus capas con espadas.

-Lo lamentamos señores pero por aquí no pasan.- dijo Fred Weasley sonriendo:

-Si resulta que detrás de nosotros unos inocentes intentan recuperar su libertad.- agregó George, y ambos cruzaron sus espadas:

-Serán juzgados como ellos.- amenazó Lord Chang.

-Eso será si nos pillan.- dijo sencillamente Fred.

Comenzaron a luchar con las espadas mientras que Lord Kinsgley le decía a los otros que fueran a coger a los prisioneros.

Harry se había levantado de donde se encontraba sentado y lentamente comenzaba a sacar su espada, debía de hacer el papel de malo, Luna tan solo seguía sentada sonriendo de medio lado.

Vi que Harry le decía algo y ella respondía, y cuando Harry se dispuso a irse me percaté de que Luna sonreía aun más.

Del callejón de donde había salido el niño, comenzaba a salir más y más humareda pero no era negra, por lo que seguramente no sería fuego de verdad.

Corrí a una de las casas y abrí la puerta dejando así salir a todos los de la tripulación de _"La Esmeralda"_ y por último a Ginny Weasley.

La comadreja corrió a ayudar a Severus y Sirius, que seguían lidiando con las dichosas cuerdas y con algunos guardias que ya habían llegado a su lado e intentaban impedir que escapasen.

La pequeña Weasley corrió donde sus hermanos mayores, y sin dudarlo cogió un saco y con uno de sus cuchillos lo cortó abriéndolo por completo, saltó encima de Lord Kinsgley y Lord Chang, y los cubrió con el saco, los gemelos no lo duraron y los hicieron chocar entre ellos:

-Ala un besito de buenas noches chicos.- bromeó Fred antes de darles el golpe.

Ambos cayeron al suelo aturdidos y no dudo que se desmayarían, pero no me quedé a comprobarlo.

Me percaté de que la menor de los Weasley se escabullía por uno de los callejones intentando no ser vista y eso me extraño, ¿A dónde iba ella ahora?, al saber que estaba todo controlado por esos lados decidí seguirla, y con cuidado así lo hice.

La pequeñaja me llevó justo a la parte de atrás del edificio en el que se encontraba el palco de Harry y Luna.

Entrecerré los ojos al verla forzar la puerta y entrar sin dudarlo esperé un poco y la seguí.

Se quedó apoyada contra una de las puertas, y estaba por preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando escuché la voz de Harry:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- parecía sorprendido y para nada le gustaba la sorpresa.

-Tenía algo que hacer.- la voz de Granger me sorprendió, pero a la menor de los Weasley no parecía ser así.

-Se supone que debías de estar en un barco lejos de aquí, te dije que si volvías te mataría.- dijo este.

-Lo se, y necesitaba que me lo repitieses, ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de….?-

-Cállate, no lo digas, lo que pasó no tiene importancia, olvídalo por que yo lo hice y Lady Chang me ayudo bastante.- vi como Ginny apretaba los puños enfadada y se mordía el labio no quería intervenir y se estaba aguantando las ganas seguramente de matar a Harry.

-¿Sí?, ya veo así que después de todo Riddel no me mintió, fue solo un maldito juego…-

-Exacto, te utilicé, fuiste un desahogo, después de todo estabas ya bastante usada una vez más no sería gran diferencia.- vale ahora yo era el que deseaba golpearlo, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿qué tonterías decía?, otro que no lo hubiese visto, tan destrozado y desesperado como yo lo había contemplado, podría creerse todo lo que salía de su boca, pues lo decía muy seguro de si mismo.

Y Weasley era una de esas personas.

-Miserable despreciable, así que eso es lo que piensas.-

-¿Qué esperabas?, te lo dije Granger, te lo advertí, conseguiría que me odiases, y te marcaría para siempre, fue una promesa, no una amenaza, y lo conseguí, ahora nunca podrás olvidarme.- dijo este con seguramente una sonrisa en su rostro, una falsa sonrisa de satisfacción, pues si ella nunca podría olvidarlo, él menos.

-Maldito Cretino.- escuché como ella se abalanzaba hacía él y como le daba una bofetada, las gafas de Harry cayeron justo a los pies de Ginny la cual las miró con odio contenido.

-Te entregué todo, y tú….-

-Me mataste en vida, me arrebataste todo en un solo día, mataste mi vida dejándome solo, y encima no contenta con eso, me hiciste que perdiera a mí única familia, que Sirius y el resto me abandonarán y fueran condenados a muerte.-ambos cayeron al suelo ella encima de él intentando golpearlo, y él por su parte intentando no ser golpeado.

-Me las pagaras Potter te juro que me las pagaras, te mataré con mis manos, esto no te lo perdonaré nunca.-

-Eso espero, y estate segura de que la próxima vez será la última, aunque tal vez decida disfrutar un poco contigo después de todo fue bastante entretenido.-

-No me volverás a tocar.- escupió ella furiosa, y ambos giraron en el suelo quedándose ahora él encima de ella y sujetando sus manos.

Creí que la soltaría y se iría, pero este gruño furioso y sin más la beso, Ginny abrió los ojos al máximo y estaba por intervenir cuando sin saber muy bien por qué la agarré y la empujé contra la pared, ella se asustó y estaba por gritar, cuando decidí hacerla callar, antes de que lo hiciera, aferré sus labios con los míos y la bese.

Nunca antes me había preparado para esto, ella estaba más que sorprendida e intentaba soltarse, pero no quería o mejor no podía dejarla ir.

Mi cuerpo entero reclamaba tenerla cerca, y ahora había conseguido capturar sus labios con los míos y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, no que ahora era mía.

En su lucha conmigo, consiguió deshacerse de la peluca negra que llevaba y reveló mi cabello rubio platino a sus ojos.

Me separé de ella para coger aire y ella tan solo suspiró aun sorprendida, y dijo:

-Malfoy.- escucharla llamarme me hizo estremecer, y sin vacilar me acerqué de nuevo a ella, creo que me había metido en problemas en serios problemas, pues esta comadreja pelirroja era adictiva.

En esta ocasión no necesite retenerla, y para mi sorpresa respondió al beso con ansía.

Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos, y yo la apreté más a mi cuerpo, haciéndola gemir en el beso.

-Suéltame.- la voz de Granger nos trajo a la realidad, y nos separamos, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos sorprendidos, y con la respiración acelerada, maldita sea, yo no estaba aquí para esto, y lo peor es que la perdería de vista ese mismo día, y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

Algo dentro de mí se enfureció ante ese simple pensamiento, sin dudarlo me acerqué de nuevo a ella, quería dejar mi marca, dejar en claro que era mía aunque no lo fuera en realidad.

-No vuelvas nunca Granger o te juro que…- escuché decir a Harry:

-¿por qué?- fue lo único que ella dijo y juraría que estaba apunto de romper a llorar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te permitiré hacerme más daño del que me hiciste, y te dije que me las pagarías.-

Escuché unos pasos y supe que eran de Harry:

-Iré con Dumbledore y me casaré Potter, y puedes estar seguro de que regresaré, vendré a buscarte Potter, y te mataré, yo misma te mataré.-

-Bien, espero que tú esposo este bien informado de ti, pero tranquila que yo también me casaré y con una mujer que vale cien veces tú.- estaba celoso y se le notaba en la voz al menos para mí era evidente:

-¿Chang?- ella comenzó a reírse, y después de un rato, agregó:- Que seas muy feliz con esa puta.-

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida por el odio en la voz de Granger y los celos, por que si algo había en esa conversación era celos, por ambas partes, ambos, querían herir al otro, de algún modo y lo peor es que ambos lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuché que susurraba Ginny en mí oído y me mordí el labio inferior al sentir que todo mi cuerpo quería tenerla cerca.

-Seguirte.- fue lo único que pude decirle.

-¿Por qué?- me miró con sus ojos castaños y tan solo pude perderme en ellos, esta tan solo sonrió y se acercó a mí, rozó mis labios y susurró contra ellos:

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, así pude despedirme de ti.- sin pensarlo mucho y a pesar de que esos dos podían descubrirnos la abracé y junte contra mi cuerpo para después comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

-¿Iras a verme?- me dijo cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

-Espérame.- le dije depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios este más calmado y con más cariño.

-¿Tardarás?- me dijo ahora mirando mis ojos y no supe que responder, pues no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-DEJA YA DE REPROCHARME, LO SIENTO.- Los gritos de Granger nos sorprendieron a ambos, pues nos habíamos olvidado de ellos dos.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó a decir Ginny pero yo la calle con un dedo.

-Duele escuchar la verdad ¿cierto?- dijo Harry y su voz sonaba apagada, y con dolor.

-Lo siento, Lo siento, ¿cuantas veces quieres que lo diga?- me asomé un poco y vi que estaba Granger de rodillas en el suelo y Harry agarraba una de sus manos en la que tenía un puñal, ¿qué demonios me había perdido?

-Ya es tarde para eso, no vuelvas, no me busques, no regreses, por favor no me obligues a tener que matarte.- la soltó y se marchó de allí.

En cuanto Harry se perdió de vista Granger comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y a murmurar:

-Lo siento, lo siento Lily.- me congelé al igual que Ginny que seguramente no se esperaba eso.

Ambos salimos de nuestro escondite y nos dejamos ver, Ginny sea cercó a Granger y esta al verla dijo:

-Ginny, yo lo perdí.- Ginny la miró sorprendida y sin saber que decir, la ayudo a levantarse y cuando esta me vio tuve que decir lo único que se me ocurrió:

-Intenta ser feliz.-

-Gracias, dile a Lovegood que gracias.- ambas abandonaron el lugar dejándome a mí allí helado, ¿Luna?, ¿esta era la famosa distracción de Potter?, me giré para mirar a ambas chicas, y Ginny también se giro nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo tan solo pude decir:

-Espérame.-

-Eternamente.- susurró ella y después sonrió y se fue con Granger.

Me coloqué la peluca negra y salí del lugar, ya todo estaba más clamado, y no había rastro de los expresos.

Me acerqué al callejón al ver que de este aun salía humo y vi como una figura abandonaba el lugar tosiendo.

Sonreí al ver que se trataba de Longbottom, ¿qué narices habría estado quemando este chico?

Sin ninguna duda alguna de sus hiervas, ¿pero cual?

Lo vi mirar todo a su alrededor y después de sonreír comenzó a caminar sin duda iría al barco que lo llevaría donde Dumbledore.

Todos se irían con él ese era el plan, esperaba que la otra persona implicada en esto hiciera bien su trabajo y los guiase a todos al lugar que debía sin problemas.

Lord Chang y Lord Kinsgley aun seguían en el suelo inconscientes siendo vigilados por Regulus.

Luna se encontraba mirando a Harry, el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y se había quitado las gafas que tenía de repuesto fatigado, por lo que yo guardé las que había dejado olvidadas en la parte de atras.

………………………………………………&…………………………………….

Adiós, ¿era tan difícil decirlo?, se iba para no volver a verlo nunca, y yo no era capaz a decir esa simple palabra, que se trababa en mis labios.

No sabía que era yo, así que no tenía de que preocuparme, ¿era precisamente por eso por lo que no salían las palabras?, ¿por que sabía que no sabría que era yo?

Solo debía de decir esa palabra y todo terminaría para siempre, dejaría de sufrir, así de fácil, y sencillo, ¿por qué si era tan fácil no quería hacerlo?

Sirius, Severus, Ojoloco y Minerva ya estaban subiendo en el barco, todos ellos se marchaban para no volver, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, todos se la habían jugado por ellos de frente, todos desterrados por siempre, por traición y complicidad, Luna, Draco y yo seríamos los que habíamos trabajado en las sombras, las víboras traidoras escondidas.

Y eso me hacía sentirme aun más mal, escuché sus pasos acercarse, y se paró delante de mí.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda amable señora.- dijo con su siempre tono educado y calmado que me exasperaba.

-De nada hijo, no hay nada que agradecer cuando la causa es justa.- dije con mi mejor voz de anciana.

Este sonrió con cierta pena y dijo:

-Lo malo es no creo merecer ser perdonado.-

¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo?

-¿por qué dice eso joven?- pregunté.

-Digamos que después de todo nadie me obligó a actuar, yo quise apoyar a Lady Granger por mi propia decisión, tenía miedo de lo que podría suponer para Harry todo esto, y lo peor aun no ha llegado a él.- dijo este pesadamente.

-¿Acaso abra guerra?- pregunté yo deseando que eso no pasase.

-No creo, Dumbledore no se atrevería a tanto o eso espero.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor que me marche si me encuentran aquí…- no me dejó terminar este tan solo me miró un momento y dijo:

-¿Podría pedirle un último favor?- parecía apenado y en cierto modo nervioso.

-¿De que se trata?- este buscó entre sus ropas y me entregó dos pergaminos:

-¿Podría hacer llegar estos pergaminos?-

-¿Cómo y a quien?-

-Este es para su majestad, y este….- se calló por unos instantes y después de suspirar y perder un poco de brillo en los ojos murmuró:- la mujer que amo,- me miró y con voz más alta y segura dijo:- Lady Tonks.- me quedé helada en el sitio mientras me entregaba los dos pergaminos.

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía el barco, presurosa abrí el pergamino y este solo traía dos frases:

-"_Querida Tonks:_

_Se que no te agradó que te dijera lo que sentía por ti, por ello solo me queda desearte que seas feliz con Lord Dawsly._

_Te amo, cuídate mucho y al menos no me odies._

_Lord Remus Jonh Lupin._"- miré hacía él y el corazón s eme aceleró:

-¿Lo dejarás ir?- la voz fría de Malfoy me llegó desde atrás, me giré y ahí estaba él, disfrazado también de mujer con cabello negro, y un vestido de tendera.

No sabía que decir, y tan solo pude ver el otro pergamino en mis manos, debía de hacérselo llegar a Harry.

-Yo…- este me interrumpió:

-No amas a Dawsly prima, no lo quieres, y es evidente que a Lupin si, y él a ti, no creo que quieras lamentarte toda la vida por no irte ahora con él.

No seas tonta, eres una de las pocas que puedes ser feliz, deja de ser tan orgullosa, te hemos dicho mil veces que nuestra tía usa algunas cosas para hacer que los hombres hagan lo que ella quiera, deja ya de castigar a alguien que no tiene culpa y de hacerte daño a ti misma.-

Lo miré un poco enfadada era un maldito niño, y me estaba diciendo que hacer, y lo peor es que tenía razón:

-Sino corres lo perderás…-

-Pero Harry él…-

-Me tiene a mí y a Luna.- dijo este sencillamente.

-Pero tengo que entregar….-

-Ya lo hago yo.- dijo este sin más y me lo arrebató de las manos, sonreí y este me dijo:

-¿Qué esperas? Corre.-

-Gracias.- le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo lamentaba por Lord Dawsly, pero no podía seguir así, me había dado cuenta de que nunca podría decir esa simple palabra a Remus.

Nunca podría decirle Adiós a una parte de mí, y mucho menos separarme de él para siempre.

-Disculpa joven.- grité y me detuve a su lado, este se giró a mirarme sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No podré entregar su mensaje a su majestad.- este me miró un poco desilusionado y dijo:

-Bueno no pasa nada al menos entregue el de…- se cayó al ver que yo negaba y me miró un poco molesto:

-Lamento decirle que ese tampoco.-

-¿por qué?- preguntó irritado.

-Por qué me voy contigo.- dije sin más y este abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido por mis palabras y vi reflejado un poco de miedo en sus ojos, yo reí, abiertamente y me deshice, de la capucha que me cubría, y de la melena agrisada que me había puesto.

Me puse recta y después lo miré a los ojos los cueles ahora me miraban con sorpresa:

-Si, Remus mi respuesta es si, quiero apellidarme Lupin, me cansé de ser Tonks.- no pude decir nada más por que su reacción me sorprendió, me abrazó con fuerza, y me cogió en brazos comenzó a reír feliz y a girar conmigo, después se detuvo y me miró.

-Gracias, Gracias me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Lady Lupin.- y sin más me beso, junto sus labios con los míos y sentí el cielo.

Al fin, al fin era mío y de nadie más, al fin estaba completa, y nunca más estaría sola.

Ambos nos subimos al barco y los otros me recibieron con vitoreos y felicitaciones, ya dejaría de vivir en ciudad de plata y sin ninguna duda Harry me odiaría, pero estaba con él, y así fuera lo último que hiciese, conseguiría regresar para hacerlo entender.

El barco comenzó a alejarse y Draco se despidió de todos nosotros desde donde él estaba yo tan solo gesticule un gracias con mis labios, a lo que él me negó como dándome a entender que no tenía que agradecerle nada a él.

………………………………………………&…………………………………………….

De Luna, estaba completamente seguro que todo había sido cosa de ella, pues no sabía que yo no iba a hacer nada para impedir esa huída.

Pero maldita sea, ¿por qué tubo que traerla a ella?

Había cometido la peor de las estupideces, al verla de nuevo, tanto que la había vuelto a besar, y me había dado cuenta al fin de que había algo más que odio en mí, que por más que intentase opacar una cosa con la otra me era completamente imposible hacerlo.

Cuando la había odio decirme que se casaría mi cuerpo entero había reaccionado de una sola forma y con un único deseo cogerla y no dejarla marchar nunca.

O peor irme con ella lejos de todo, había deseado irme con ella, pero no podía, el recuerdo de mi madre me había asaltado en ese mismo momento y no había podido evitar echárselo de nuevo en cara.

Nunca podría olvidar eso, por más explicaciones que me dieran no podía olvidarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de Malfoy me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué tal todo?-

-Bastante bien, ya todos deben de estar con Dumbledore, aunque como me ordenaste va un inquilino de más.-

-No te ordené nada, fue solo un pedido, no me parecía justo.-

-Bueno al menos Lupin podrá ser feliz con mi prima, se marchó con ellos, me pidió que te entregase esto.- dijo este y me tendió un pergamino.

-Ella se lo merece.- dije sencillamente cogiendo el pergamino que me entregaba este.

-¿Qué hay de Riddel?-

-Estaba que echaba chispas, pero ni modo, yo fingí un buen enfado tanto que Luna y yo acabamos montando un buen espectáculo.- dije sin más.

-Ya veo, bueno mejor me retiro, además creí ver a alguien en la entrada.- dijo este sin más y se acercó a la puerta para marcharse pero antes dijo:

-¿Te acostaste con Granger?- me levanté de donde estaba sentado y lo miré sorprendido, ¿cómo demonios sabía de eso?

-¿Acaso Luna te…?- negué y me giré a mirarlo:

-No, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-¿Acaso crees que pensaba en algo?- dije un poco distante.

-Por eso lo digo, ella es la asesina de…-

-Lo se, ¿acaso crees que lo olvido un maldito momento?, ¿piensas que es fácil para mí?- dije frustrado, y este tan solo comenzó a negar y dijo:

-Y será peor, Potter vas a pasarlo mal, y lo peor de todo, es que no podrás hacer anda por evitarlo, por que ya es demasiado tarde, te lo advertí, te dije que te alejases….-

-¿Y crees que no lo intente?, con todas mis fuerzas, pero maldita sea, es como una droga, no pude hacerlo, pero ya no más, en pocos días me coronarán y me casaré y todo terminará al fin, después de todo no creo que Dumbledore me declare la guerra.- dije esperanzado en esa idea.

-¿Y si lo hace?- preguntó este.

-¿Qué más que responder puedo hacer?- dije desanimado.

-¿Con quien se supone te casarás?- lo miré un poco perdido por el cambio de tema y le dije:

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.-

-No te cases con Chang Potter no cometas errores peores.- y sin más se marchó de la habitación dejándome solo de nuevo.

Miré el pergamino que me había mandado Lord Lupin y me dispuse a cogerlo para leerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo:

-Dónde me digas que te casa con Chang, aquí mismo te clavo una espada.-

-¿No deberías de mejorar un poco tus saludos?, en la mañana me abofeteas y ahora me amenazas.- dije intentando sonreír un poco.

-Déjate de tonterías, y dime que no lo harás.-

-Tenía en mente a una traidora, pero puede que Lady Chang sea una buena candidata.- dije y esta abrió los ojos y cerró la puerta con rapidez:

-¿Estas loco?, ¿cómo dices que ibas a casarte con Lady Granger como si nada?- abrí los ojos sorprendido:

-¿Quién habla de ella?- dije y me sentí entupido al sentir que el corazón se me aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, odiarla, eso es lo que debía hacer maldita sea odiarla.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella perdida completamente.

La miré un momento y respiré hondo, aquí iba la bomba:

-Luna ¿quieres casarte conmigo y convertirte en reina de ciudad plata y gobernar a mi lado?-

-¿Estas loco?, definitivamente te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuertemente.- dijo esta sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

-Vaya no me esperaba esa respuesta, no es muy común, se supone que debe ser si, o no.- dije bromeando.

-Déjate de tonterías Harry, ¿a que viene esto?- me puse serio ya era hora de hablar claro.

-Eras la mejor opción para mí y sino eres tú Lord Chang y Lord Kinsgley elegirán por mí, estoy convencido de eso, y bueno si he de casarme con alguien prefiero que sea contigo, ya que Ginny ni loca aceptaría además de que alguien que yo se, me mataría si siquiera lo propusiera.

Y si tenemos en cuenta que has dejado marchar a la persona que amas, y que has elegido no abandonarme a mi suerte cosa que aun no entiendo, considero que eres la mejor opción.-

Ella me miró sorprendida, sin ninguna duda me creía loco.

-Harry, no pued….-

-Piénsatelo bien por favor, se que no serás la mujer más feliz de este mundo, o tal vez si quien sabe, y podemos crear juntos una felicidad basada en nuestra amistad, pero teniendo en cuenta las alternativas, si me fallas en esto tendré serios problemas.-

-Harry no soy la mujer que amas, y eso ambos lo sabemos, y tú a pesar de que te quiero con locura…-

-No soy Ron lo se, y tú no eres… bueno eso da igual ahora, lo importante es que todos crean que si que eres la mujer de mi vida, Lady Chang es bella y sin duda una mujer a la que podría llegar a amar, pero la veo algo caprichosa y sin duda podría traer más problemas que los que resolvería.- dije intentando convencerla.

-Harry y esta bien acepto.- me dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz a lo que yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta se marchó dándome las buenas noches aunque algo me decia que regresaría mientras tanto decidí que leería la carta que Remus me había mandado.

Cogí el pergamino y lo desenvolví, me llevé una sorpresa al ver que estaba ampliamente escrito, ¿qué tanto debía decirme?, ¿por qué no tenía uno así, de Virus, o Dumbledore?

Suspiré y comencé a leer:

-"_Querido Harry:_

_Como ya estarás al tanto hemos conseguido escapar de la horca y no me siento orgulloso por ello, pero para que mentirte si estoy un tanto calmado y contento por conseguirlo._

_Se que desearías que este pergamino estuviese escrito por otras personas, cierto amigo de tú padre o hasta incluso por cierto cabezota._

_Y es sobre ese cabezota que debo de hablarte, Harry lo que te voy a contar es algo que escuché por casualidad y que tal vez debas de averiguar tú si es o no cierto pero el caso es que te han estado ocultando tantas cosas que se que cuando descubras esta nueva traición te sentirás peor aun de lo que te has sentido hasta ahora, pero ya estoy arto de mentiras y secretos es hora de que tú sepas…-_ la puerta se abrió de improvisto y por esta apareció Regulus Black, el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-En la sala del trono se encuentra una mujer que dice ser su Tía, Lady Petunia Dursley, pido audiencia para ver a su majestad.- lo miré desconcertado y volví mi vista al pergamino que estaba leyendo, ¿de qué estaba hablando Lupin ahora?, ¿qué demonios quería decirme?

-¿Por qué querrá verme?- dejé el pergamino encima de la mesita un tanto extrañado de la visita de mí tía, ¿qué podría querer decirme?

Caminé hasta la sala del trono y al llegar y abrir la puerta dije:

-Tía petunia que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- esta se giró con una sonrisa pero al verme la sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa y cierto desconcierto, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto de que estuviese aquí?

………………………………………………&…………………………………………….

Al fin en palacio al llegar me anuncié y pedí audiencia con su majestad, me llevaron a la sala del trono y me quedé allí quieta esperando ver aparecer a Lady Granger o a Albus, cualquiera de los dos me serviría.

-Tía Petunia que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- me giré sorprendida al ver quien entraba en la sala del trono y fruncí el ceño al verlo caminar hasta el trono y sentarse en este:

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí Harry?- él me miró extrañado y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso tía?-

-Bueno yo creía que ya lo sabías todo, sino no abrías reclamado tú trono.- le dije extrañada de verle ahí sentado, después de todo yo creí que me encontraría con Granger no con él.

-Si y así es por eso me encuentro aquí sentado.- dijo este sin más y yo lo miré extrañada.

-Bueno pensé que estarías de viaje y que tardaría un tiempo en verte después de todo tienes tantas responsabilidades, y pensé que lo primero que harías sería reclamar todos tus derechos.-

-En serio que no te entiendo tía, eso ya lo he hecho, ¿a donde se supone que tendría que viajar?- eso era demasiado extraño, lo miré desconcertada y le dije:

-Es más que obvio que yo te creí en el País Mercuri.- él frunció el ceño y suspirando resignado dijo:

-Bueno se que tendría que viajar allí para presentar mis respetos al que ostenta el mayor de todos los cargos en los reinos, pero teniendo en cuenta que este en cuestión se encontraba en una de mis mazmorras hasta esta misma mañana, no encuentro motivo alguno para viajar hasta allí.

Y es más que obvio que no estaba nada de acuerdo en darme este trono que por derecho es mío.- lo miré pues había frialdad a la hora de hablar de Dumbledore y eso me extraño.

-Harry cariño, no se por que deberías de presentar los respetos ante nadie, yo lo decía por tu cargo ante todos los de ese país y por que allí todos han de rendirte pleitesía, y poner a tu cargo el ejercito del país.- él me miró sin entender y dijo:

-Según tengo entendido ese puesto le pertenece a de Lady Granger, después de todo es la nieta legitima de Albus Dumbledore, y teniendo en cuenta que quería robarme mi trono, es más que evidente que codicia mucho más.- este lo dijo con enfado y desagrado yo lo miré sin entender y me puse en pie.

-¿De que estas hablando?, esa niña puede ostentar el cargo de reina regente de ciudad plata, y del trono de marfil pero nunca, escúchame bien nunca ella podría ocupar ese lugar.-

-Tía, ella es la única heredera de Dumbledore es su nieta al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que la odie, se que tendré que acabar por acatar lo que digan cuando vuelvan a ocupar su puesto, desde el que me pueden retirar el trono de marfil si así lo desean, pues después de todo al igual que yo, solo soy un siervo de Dumbledore y su casa, todos debemos pleitesía al país de Mercuri....- ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-Harry quieres dejar de decir tantas chorradas juntas, esa niña no es la nieta de Albus Dumbledore, Elena Granger era tan solo la protegida de Dumbledore, no sé de donde demonios sacas que era su hija.- el me miró sin entender y yo respiré hondo y comencé a hablar.

-No se que demonios te han contado pero yo creí que ya lo sabías todo, al parecer no es así, Harry si alguien en este mundo es heredero de Albus Dumbledore ese eres tú, ya que el único verdadero nieto de ese viejo orgulloso eres tú, Harry James Potter Evans.-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo este levantándose del trono y mirándome con sorpresa impresa en su rostro, escuché un pequeño grito detrás de mí y me percaté de que ya no estábamos solos en la sala la chica rubia que siempre lo había acompañado se encontraba allí, y nos miraba sorprendida y con una de sus manos tapando su boca.

-Lo que oyes, Harry, la única hija de Dumbledore era Lily, es decir tú madre.-

-¿Pero y tu?- susurró él.

Sonreí de medio lado:

-Harry tu madre y yo éramos hermanastras compartíamos a la misma madre pero nuestros padres eran diferentes, mi padre murió en la guerra cuando yo tenía un año, mi madre al parecer sufrió un montón por su perdida, y al parecer Albus Dumbledore estaba pasando por algo muy parecido al haber perdido a su mujer, no se como surgió entre ellos, eso solo lo sabe Albus, pero el caso es que ellos se casaron en segundas nupcias para ambos a pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero él ya poseía su título y aunque nadie estuviese de acuerdo debían de acatar la decisión tomada por él.

Al cabo de dos años nació Lily, fue como si le brindarán a Dumbledore la vida, ella fue su luz, a pesar de que a mí me trató como si fuera también su hija, era más que obvio que la adoraba.

Tus ojos y los de ella eran de mi madre, Lily creció siendo criada para ser la futura reina de todos, pero ella era caprichosa, y salvaje, era intranquila y no quería el poder, de echo lo odiaba, pero era la única heredera, y después de ella mi madre ya no pudo tener más hijos, aun así siempre vivió muy feliz al lado de este y nunca nos faltó de nada.- respiré y me fijé en que Harry me escuchaba como perdido, pero enterándose de cada una de mis palabras así que decidí seguir:

-No se por que te han ocultado esto, y la verdad es que no lo entiendo, el caso es que mi madre murió, y yo bueno no creí conveniente el seguir a su lado, le dije que quería desposarme y que el hombre al que había escogido era Vernon Dursley, él no estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión y tuvimos una pelea, el pobre de Albus nunca entendió que tanto por mis venas como por las de Lily corría la misma sangre rebelde que por las venas de mi madre:- sonreí al recordarla y dije:- es por eso que también años después tubo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Lily, la cual se escapó de palacio y conoció a James Potter en una de sus huidas, se enamoró perdidamente de él, recuerdo que en sus cartas siempre me hablaba de lo mucho que lo quería, y de cuanto deseaba que Albus lo aceptara, pero este ya había echo una elección para ella, y no aceptó a Potter, y acabó encerrando a Lily en el palacio de Mercuri, Potter era demasiado cabezota y la amaba con locura así que no se rindió y acompañado creo que de Sirius Black, fue en busca de tu madre, y la secuestraron, o liberaron según quien te cuente la historia.- sonreí de nuevo al recordar la carta de Dumbledore diciéndome si sabía algo del paradero de ellos.

-Por supuesto que se casaron sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore, y Lily tubo una fuerte pelea con este, el cual furioso por lo que ella había hecho le dijo que no quería volver a verla nunca, y también le dijo que nunca le cedería el trono hasta que no dejara a ese maldito oportunista como el lo llamaba, claro que Lily se negó a dejarlo y tras varias peleas, dejaron de hablarse completamente, el príncipe James subió al trono con Lily como su esposa, en ese tiempo me enteré que Dumbledore había tomado bajo su protección a la que en un futuro sería Elena Granger, él la casó con George Granger, un hombre perverso Harry, pero muy buen actor tan bueno que llegó a engañar a Albus Dumbledore un hombre al que no muchos conseguían engañar, al parecer mi anciano padre desconfió de quien no debía y posó su confianza en el que no lo merecía.

No pasó más de un año de que estos se hubieran casado cuando George Granger se presentó en la corte de ciudad plata fingiendo pleitesía ante Lily y James, y haciendo su teatro de amado amigo.

Estoy segura de que Elena no sospechaba lo que su marido quería hacer o llevar acabo y tú madre era consciente de su inocencia.

Dos noches antes del levantamiento contra los Potter Elena acudió a la habitación de Lily llorando amargamente y contándole que George estaba tramando algo y no sabía de que se trataba, ella le dijo que se tranquilizase que se haría cargo de todo.

Remus Lupin fue su espía y el que los ayudó a escapar, ellos llegaron a ciudad esperanza, y un día caminando por el mercado nos encontramos Lily y yo, ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza y estuvimos hablando de todo un poco.

Yo amaba a tu madre Harry, y ella y yo estuvimos siempre en contacto, fingimos una pelea tremenda en mitad del mercado un día que ella iba acompañada de Lord Lupin y otros más, para que nadie sospechara nada de ella, después de todo nadie absolutamente nadie sabía sobre el pasado de Lily, ni siquiera estoy segura que Sirius Black lo supiera, no se si era consciente de que estaba secuestrando a la heredera de todos los tronos o creyó que era una simple criada que había hecho a su amigo del alma enloquecer, bueno eso solo lo sabe él.- dije y volví a respirar.

-Un año después ella vino a verme y me dijo que necesitaba pedirme un favor, me dijo que ella iba a morir, me dejó helada y sin respiración pues la quería mucho más de lo que nunca llegué a admitir, yo le pedí explicaciones a lo que ella decía, y ella tan solo sonrió y dijo, que era algo inevitable y más siendo quien era ella, me dijo que la perseguían y que no tardarían en encontrarla, me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo le confesé que también lo estaba ella me felicitó y ambas hicimos planes juntas de como os llevarías tú y Dudley todo iba a ser perfecto, y Lily comenzó a soñar con que Dumbledore al fin aceptaría a James.

Yo me sorprendí al enterarme de que Albus aun no sabía que ella no estaba muerta como habíamos pensado todos, y la obligué a que lo escribiese contándoselo todo, después de todo era la hermana mayor, y entre dos orgullosos empedernidos y cabezotas alguien tenía siempre que mediar.

La respuesta de Dumbledore fue fría muy fría y terriblemente dolorosa para Lily la cual llegó llorando hasta mí, él se negaba a verla, le decía que para él había muerto hacía mucho ya, y que tú no eras su nieto.- recordé tan claramente la cara de ella y sus lágrimas que me enfadé con ese anciano testarudo de nuevo.

-Escribí a Albus y le anuncié que quería una entrevista con él, para ese entonces tanto tú como Dudley ya habíais nacido y no erais los únicos pues Lady Granger también nació por ese entonces.

Cuando llegué al palacio de Mercuri me encontré con un anciano sin fuerzas y terriblemente desecho, me recibió con una sonrisa y un tierno abrazo creí que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pero no era así, él es muy cabezota y testarudo y luego se quejaba de Lily, pero si eran idénticos, era obvio que se amaban pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, tuvimos una amena charla hasta que le mencioné a Lily, hay su semblante se endureció y su amabilidad se acabó, le dije de ti y que ya habías nacido, le hable de tu padre y de lo mucho que la amaba, si Lily alguna vez hubiese sido avariciosa el trono de marfil se abría arruinado pues tu padre le daba cuanto ella deseaba, aceptó hasta ir a ver a ese viejo testarudo pero fue fuertemente insultado y cuando hieres a un Potter no sabes cuando podrás volver a ganar su confianza, Albus ni siquiera lo intento.

El caso es que hablando de ti surgió el tema de Dudley, y él se mostró ansioso por conocerlo, por supuesto al día siguiente se lo presenté, después de todo era mí hijo, ¿y si él decidía darle algo?, no puedes culparme por querer lo mejor para él debes entenderme en ese momento yo.- no pude seguir por que él sonreía abiertamente y me dijo:

-No hay problema por favor continúa tía.- me percaté de que ahora la chica rubia estaba a su lado y apretaba su mano con fuerza le estaba dando apoyo y ánimos, sonreí, al parecer mi sobrino había encontrado a una buena mujer con quien poder hacer su vida, deseaba que mi hijo pudiera tener esa suerte también, al menos si conseguía sacarlo del oscuro camino en donde parecía haberse metido:

-Pero no fui capaz a solicitar lo que no me pertenecía, por mucho que considerara a Albus como mi padre y lo amase y amo como tal, no lo era y todo eso le pertenecía a Lily y a ti a su debido tiempo, aunque él no quisiese reconocerlo.

Vernon además era y es para que mentir un codicioso y ambicionaba el poder, ¿por eso se casó conmigo?, no lo se realmente yo lo amaba y amo, a pesar de todo y aun viendo lo que te hizo a ti lo amo sin remedio, era por eso que no intervenía cuando él te pegaba, y sus motivos eran estos Harry, él te creía el único obstáculo en su camino para que su hijo fuera el rey de todo, o eso creía él, pues nunca supo que yo decidí rechazar todos los títulos que Albus ese día me ofrecía para proteger a mi hijo, títulos que aunque no eran los mejores nos habrían hecho vivir sin tener que trabajar y a expensas del trono, pero no deseaba eso, y me negué le dije que a quien debía de ofrecerle títulos y tierras era a su hija legítima, ese día fue él último que lo vi y nos peleamos fuertemente, y todo acabo con él negándose de nuevo a conocerte.

Lo siento, se que debe de ser duro que te enteres de esto, pero debes de saberlo todo para que lo entiendas, al cabo de los años recibí una carta de ese viejo testarudo, quería saber de Dudley y de como había crecido y justo al final de la carta confieso que me sorprendió encontrar una mención para Lily, preguntándome a mí como estaba ella, y como eras, después de todo el único que estaba sufriendo más que nadie era él pues por mucho que quisiese negarlo él te amaba y sentía una terrible curiosidad por ti.

Le contesté enseguida a su misiva con tan solo una frase sobre vosotros dos una que dejaba en claro que no le diría nada nunca: "_Pregúntale tu mismo a ella._",- reí al recordarlo y Harry me miró con las cejas alzadas y yo le dije:

-Recibí una simple respuesta a esa frase, es decir nunca más me volvió a escribir, menos mal que la carta había sido bastante extensa y le había hablado de mí, de Vernon y de Dudley todo lo que pude y más antes de terminar mi carta con esa frase, pues estaba segura de que esa sería su reacción, tú mismo viste lo frío que fue conmigo cuando nos volvimos a ver en el mercado el día que te encontró.

Al cabo de los años él mando a Mcgonagall para que se ocupara de vuestra educación, aunque estoy segura de que solo quería que se ocupara de la tuya no tenía en mente que ella educara a los hijos de los Weasley, pero después de todo Mcgonagall era un trozo de pan y no duda en ningún momento de que Albus ya sabía de ti todo lo que quería y más, y sobre Lily también.

Esta creyendo que al fin todo estaba arreglado con Albus fue a visitarlo llena de alegría, pero a su regreso ella no venía contenta sino sumamente furiosa, y jurando a diestro y siniestro que Albus nunca te conocería y nunca pondría sus manos en ti.

No se que le diría o que pasó en ese encuentro el caso es que tres años después murió a manos de Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black apareció en mi puerta ensangrentado y contigo en sus brazos, me dijo que debía de cuidarte y no dejar que nadie te viera por nada del mundo.

El resto ya lo sabes, Albus te encontró en tan solo un año a pesar de que yo creía que el no sabía que estabas vivo, y bueno él y Sirius decidieron que lo mejor era protegerte de todo, pero ahora ya no hay caso, ya sabes la verdad de que eres rey, no creo que te haga mayor efecto el saber que no solo eres rey del trono de marfil sino que todos han de arrodillarse ante ti en ciudad Mercuri en una coronación a la que nadie a de faltar.- dije yo sin más y me fije en que él apretaba la mano de la chica con fuerza, eso parecía ser mucho para él.

-Albus nunca me reconocerá como heredero y tampoco me importa.- dijo este sin más y se levantó del trono dispuesto a abandonar el salón, dejándome allí plantada mientras yo negaba con fuerza, pues Dumbledore ya lo había reconocido pues el testamento que yo ocultaba rezaba bien claro que Harry James Potter era el único heredero de la casa Evans la regente en el país de Mercuri.

El caso es que yo estaba segura de que la idea de ese viejo era subir a Lady Granger en este trono y entregar a Harry el que era de él, pero sin embargo Harry no pensaba eso ni mucho menos, es más se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el chico aun no sabía que Albus era su abuelo.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………..

Casarme con Harry, eso era una locura, pero viéndolo desde su punto de vista era cierto lo que decía, y era todo un honor ser elegida por él para ponerme esa corona en la cabeza.

Era todo un orgullo saber la confianza que tenía en mí, lo malo es que al haber dicho que si, todos mis sueños uno a uno se habían desplomado.

Adiós a la casa en ciudad plata, Adiós a dos o tres pelirrojos correteando por ahí, adiós a probar los labios de Ron.

Sentí que el corazón se me oprimía y que por mis mejillas comenzaban a caer lágrimas, no pude evitarlo y me deje caer al suelo llorando.

Adiós a Ron, era tan duro el tan solo pensarlo, pero Harry me necesitaba, y lo peor es que yo sabía que ya me era imposible recuperar a Ron, lo había perdido, y había decidido anteponer mi amistad con Harry a el amor que sentía por él solo por que sabía que si soltaba la mano de Harry caería, caería a una oscuridad sin retorno, aquí estaba rodeado de enemigos, y solo, él solo podía contar con Draco y conmigo y si yo me hubiera marchado solo Draco.

Sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal, por mucho que quisiera fingir, era evidente su interés por la hermana de Ron, ¿acaso todos debíamos de sufrir por culpa de unos malditos inconscientes que solo ambicionaban poder?

Si el padre de Granger no hubiese empezado con todo esto o bueno el de Riddel, todos movidos por el poder y el dinero, todos unos malditos avariciosos.

-¿Estas bien?- escuché que me decían y levanté la vista allí se encontraba Draco delante de mí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y asentí estaba por ponerme de pie cuando Draco dijo:

-Es difícil decir adiós ¿cierto?- asentí y sin poder callarme dije:

-Me ha propuesto que me case con él y eh dicho que si.- Draco frunció el ceño y me miró extrañado:

-¿De que hablas?-

-Harry.- contesté sencillamente y este ahora abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, hace un momento me lo ha pedido.- dije y sin más este asintió y sonriendo dijo:

-No se si felicitarte o darte el pésame.- yo reí alegremente y dije:

-Dame los dos y así estarás en paz, y podrás decirme en cualquiera que sea el resultado esa frase tan mítica y fastidiosa que sin duda a ti te encantará reeditar, "te lo dije".-

Este sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-A todos nos toca pasar momentos pesados.-

-Eso me temo.- dije sin más y este tan solo deposito un beso en mi mejilla y retomo su camino, lo observé unos momentos y decidí volver con Harry y hablar con él debíamos de hablar las cosas bien.

Llegué a su cuarto y toqué la puerta pero no me contestó eso me extraño así que abrí sin más y entré en la habitación.

Harry no estaba caminé hacía el escritorio al ver que había un pergamino desenrollado allí encima, ¿de quien sería esa carta?

Si lo se soy una curiosa y algún día recibiré el mayor de los castigos por ello, pero mientras ese día llega no cambiaré mis hábitos.

Cogí el pergamino y tras echar un vistazo a la puerta comencé a leerla:

-"_Querido Harry:_

_Como ya estarás al tanto hemos conseguido escapar de la horca y no me siento orgulloso por ello, pero para que mentirte si estoy aliviado y contento por conseguirlo._

_Se que desearías que este pergamino estuviese escrito por otras personas, cierto amigo de tú padre y mío o hasta incluso por cierto cabezota._

_Y es sobre ese cabezota que debo de hablarte, Harry lo que te voy a contar es algo que escuché por casualidad y que tal vez debas de averiguar tú si es o no cierto pero el caso es que te han estado ocultando tantas cosas que se que cuando descubras esta nueva traición te sentirás peor aun de lo que te has sentido hasta ahora, pero ya estoy arto de mentiras y secretos es hora de que tú sepas…-_¿algo más?, ¿había aun algo que el pobre de Harry tuviera que saber?, miré de nuevo a la puerta temerosa de ser descubierta y retomé la lectura:

-_"… que ese viejo testarudo es el padre de Lily Evans es decir tú abuelo."-_ el pergamino se me calló de las manos en cuanto leí esa frase, y mi respiración se acelero, y una rabia increíble me asaltó por dentro, ¿qué significaba todo esto?

Me agaché furiosa y cogí de nuevo el pergamino y retomé mi lectura, ¿habría Harry ya leído todo esto?

-_"Se que estarás pensando que estoy loco, y que debo de haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, pero no es así Harry es cierto._

_Escuché una conversación en una ocasión entre tú madre y tú padre en la que ambos discutían por que Albus no había aceptado a tú padre como marido de su única hija._

_No se muy bien la historia de ellos, yo tan solo pude entender que Albus estaba disgustado y que no deseaba por nada del mundo que tú padre y tú madre estuviesen juntos._

_Al enterarme de eso yo, no pude mantenerme callado y engañar a Albus y fue por eso que le revelé que estabas aun con vida cuando yo mismo me enteré, después de todo se trataba de tú abuelo, y le gustase a Sirius era así._

_No se para que mentirte, si Sirius lo sabe o no, tal vez no este al tanto de este asunto, creo que él creyó que habían secuestrado a una simple criada que no dejaban salir del palacio de Mercuri por lo que entendí en la discusión de tus padres._

_Pero ya te digo que no estoy muy seguro de nada, pero no podía seguir callando todo esto, creo que mereces saberlo y estar al tanto, ya que no solo eres el rey de ciudad de plata por que tú padre era rey de esta, sino que además tú madre era la única heredera de Dumbledore según tenía yo entendido._

_Luego esta Lady Granger la cual no se muy bien en donde encaja en todo esto, pero no la culpes a ella, pues al igual que los demás no creo que este al tanto de esta situación._

_Perdona que no te haya hablado nunca antes de todo esto, y puedes estar seguro de que he querido hacerlo muchas veces, pero no te conocía lo suficiente y si Dumbledore que estaba siempre contigo no te había informado de nada, ¿Quién era yo para hacerlo?, pero ahora he decidido que estoy arto de que siempre seas el último en enterarte de la verdad, y aunque se que Dumbledore se enfadará si sabe que yo te lo dije, pero no me importa._

_Creo y considero que estoy haciendo lo justo y correcto, ya solo te queda saber si es o no cierto todo esto y si lo es, Harry se que tú tomarás la decisión correcta._

_Si decides enfrentar a Dumbledore entrega esta carta como prueba de tus palabras que yo gustoso te apoyaré en todo, se que es difícil de creer después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero Harry siempre serás mi rey, y siempre estaré de tú parte._

_A tus ordenes este donde este Lord Remus Jonh Lupin."_

_PD: Te pareces a tú padre y me da gusto saber y ver en el gran hombre que te has convertido cuídate mucho Harry y ten cuidado las peores bestias y los mejores traidores son aquellos que se disfrazan de corderitos desvalidos no te fíes de nadie, y cuídate mucho."-_

Lupin, él era el que había escrito la carta, ¿sería todo esto verdad?

Solté el pergamino, y salí del cuarto tenía que encontrar a Harry, ¿lo habría leído ya?, mierda, ¿dónde se había metido?

Corrí por los pasillos y al ver a Regulus custodiando la puerta del trono dije:

-¿Sabes donde esta Harry?-, este me miró con enfado y dijo:

-Su majestad se encuentra ahora en la sala del trono recibiendo a su tía.

-¿Petunia esta aquí?- pregunté sorprendida y este asintió, yo me sorprendí pero algo se me ocurrió en ese momento, pues ella era la que mejor podía responder a mis preguntas, esperaría a que terminase de hablar con Harry y le preguntaría directamente si era o no cierto lo dicho por Remus.

Abrí la puerta para esperar dentro cuando escuché la voz de Petunia como si retumbase por toda la sala:

-…. Harry si alguien en este mundo es heredero de Albus Dumbledore ese eres tú, ya que el único verdadero nieto de ese viejo orgulloso eres tú, Harry James Potter Evans.- dios, me quedé helada en el sitio y llevé ambas manos a mi boca mientras veía como Harry se levantaba del trono sumamente sorprendido y sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- y bingo ahí estaba la confirmación que necesitaba de que la carta decía la verdad y de que Harry aun no la había leído.

Petunia comenzó a hablar y yo no pude más que acudir al lado de Harry el cual suplicaba ayuda con la mirada, y parecía apunto de caer.

Me acerqué a él y me dediqué a cogerle la mano, y ambos nos dispusimos a escuchar las palabras que Petunia debía de decirle.

¿Qué pasaría a raíz de esto?, ¿por qué Dumbledore había echo todo esto?, ¿qué supondría en Harry.

………………………………………..&…………………………………………….

Pues hasta aquí este cap espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión, lo cierto es que ya no queda mucho de este fic, haber si puedo y lo termino rápido para que podáis leerlo entero al final resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que a vosotros os este gustando.

Por favor dejad reviews, que sepa que os parece la historia, y si os gusta o no, o es que acaso aun no sabéis que son el aire de los escritores de fanfiction, sin reviews no sabemos que pensáis y si os gusta o no. Tan solo podemos suponer y creedme es desesperante.

Gracias a todos los que si lo dejáis y gracias por vuestro apoyo:

_**Elinna, Relenna, Su, Zuzu.**_


	15. Conociendo a Víctor Krum

_**Cap 15: Conociendo a Víctor Krum.**_

No es que estuviese muy contento con el resultado en todo lo acontecido hasta este momento, pero al menos dos personas iban a ser felices.

Los tenía a ambos delante de mí cogidos de la mano y pidiendo permiso para ser casados en la mayor brevedad posible, ya llevábamos una semana en el palacio de Mercuri y yo me encontraba ya sentado en el que siempre fue mi trono, y el de mi familia, familia que yo me había dedicado a destruir por mis tontas ideas y mis prejuicios.

Había cometido muchos errores, y hacía muy poco había cometido el peor de todos, irme del lado de mi único nieto legítimo, luego estaba el hijo de Petunia pero nunca le entregaría a ese muchacho ni siquiera el título más bajo, y menos después de las descripciones de este sujeto, y de su reciente comportamiento.

Por otro lado estaba Lady Granger, la hija de Elena, una de las pocas que me había ayudado cuando eché de mi lado a mi única hija sin saber que acabaría perdiéndola para siempre.

Era mi deber hacer que Lady Granger acabase en buenas manos y ya creía conocer al candidato indicado para ello.

Era un joven dos años mayor que ella, pero sin duda merecía la pena en todos los sentidos, además me había encargado de que nadie pudiera sospechar sobre la decisión que había tomado y había buscado con ayuda de Severus y Ojoloco, la mejor manera de espiar a dicho pretendiente para asegurarme esta vez de que el elegido era el correcto.

No quería que la pobre muchacha pasase por lo mismo que había tenido que pasar su madre con el desgraciado de Lord Granger, el cual en un principio era el candidato a casarse con mi hija Lily.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños, pues era otra cosa que le debía al miserable de James Potter, nadie sabía porque odiaba tanto a este muchacho, y lo cierto es que mi odio se esfumo en el momento en que mi hija se veía tan feliz a su lado, pero mi orgullo era demasiado alto para reconocer lo evidente para todo el mundo, que él era el mejor candidato para ocupar mi lugar.

O mejor dicho sería el padre del mejor candidato a ser mi sucesor.

No dudaba de que Harry sería un buen rey, y la prueba se encontraba ahora delante de todos nosotros, ese chico se había ganado la confianza de todos los de la corte del trono de marfil y ciudad plata, además de que mi propia corte se encontraba ahora repleta de gente que solo lo apoyaba a él.

Lord Lupin uno de mis consejeros ahora, era partidario de que le escribiese con la verdad a Harry, pero yo consideraba que lo que debía de decirle a mi nieto se lo debía de comunicar de frente y mirándolo en todo momento.

Debía de hacerle saber que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Lily movido por mi orgullo yo siempre desee conocerlo, y poder estar a su lado.

Que después de nuestra última conversación mandé a Mcgonagall con el único propósito de que fuera educado para poder sucederme en el trono.

Había tantas cosas que explicar y decir, tantas palabras no dichas, que llevaba grabadas en mi interior.

Recordaba tantas veces todo lo que yo en su día le había dicho a Lily, y lo peor es que había recibido esas mismas palabras del hijo de ella, ahora me estaba dando cuenta del daño que le hice a mi única hija, al ser tan orgulloso y tan malditamente estúpido.

-Por mi parte estáis autorizados a que esa boda se lleva a cabo en el plazo de una semana tal y como me pedisteis.-

Ambos amantes se sonrieron contentos y él siempre con formalidades hizo una reverencia ante mí:

-Muchísimas gracias su majestad, no sabe lo feliz que me hace.-

-Deja esos títulos de lado Lord Lupin, sabes que para ti soy un amigo, no tu rey.- le dije sin más y después me levante del trono y me acerqué a ambos para felicitarlos como se debía de hacer:

-Espero que todo os salga a pedir de boca.- añadí para después comenzar a caminar y así poder abandonar la sala del trono, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer esto que casi me había acostumbrado a no hacerlo, siempre dejaba de sustituto a uno de mis más fieles, y esta vez lo había dejado al mando demasiado tiempo a mi parecer, pero esperaba que no pasara nada, además mi pueblo me era leal, y él también, y sabían que todo lo que él ordenaba había recibido mi visto bueno de ante mano.

Él era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, y siempre había contado con su apoyo, no como había pasado con Abefort mi propio hermano, que había desertado de casa, al saber que yo sería el rey, de todo, y mi pobre hermana Ariatna era la que había quedado mal parada en todo esto, pues había sufrido lo indecible nuestra separación, y además estaba su grave enfermedad, mi mejor amigo, perdió a su mujer muy joven y desde entonces vivía en palacio ocupando mi lugar pero aun así bajo mis órdenes.

Después de todo era más hermano que Abefort, no solo porque estaba casado con mi hermana pequeña sino que además nunca me había abandonado y siempre había contado con su apoyo, eso podía ser una buena cosa, pero también era algo malo, por eso no era él mi mano derecha y si Severus, porque él se dedicaba a apoyarme en todas i decisiones sin cuestionarlas, pero Severus, este joven no se callaba lo que pensaba y siempre me hacía ver algunos puntos que yo no conseguía ver por mi mismo debido a que mi orgullo me cegaba como nada en este mundo.

-¿Ha decidido ya que hará con Lord Krum?- escuché que me preguntaba Lord Lupin, me detuve y dije:

-Si esa decisión ya está tomada, por cierto ¿donde se encuentra el chico en cuestión?, se supone que debía de estar en palacio, hace ya un buen rato que lo mande llamar.- dije al darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que había pasado hasta ese momento.

-Pues para ser justos no tengo la menor idea.- dijo este pero Lady Tonks que lo acompañaba hizo un sutil gesto para que mirásemos por la ventana.

Ambos caminamos hacía esta y miramos al jardín allí estaba el joven Lord Krum acompañando a Lady Ginny Weasley y a Lady Hermione Granger.

Al parecer el primer contacto ya se había hecho presente, solo me quedaba anunciar, lo que sucedería en unos días.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y miré hacía ese lugar furioso por interrumpir mi reunión con Lord Lupin con tan poco tacto, ante mí se presentó un guardia, que al parecer venía de lejos, parecía cansado y en cierto modo un poco perdido:

-¿Con qué permiso irrumpe aquí de esa forma?- pregunté furioso el guardia se enderezó enseguida y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia sacó un pergamino de sus ropas, y dijo:

-Tengo un mensaje urgente de Lady Dursley.- dijo agitadamente.

-¿De Petunia?- pregunté extrañado por el hecho de recibir un pergamino de ella.

-Si así es señor.- me acerqué para coger el pergamino y justo en ese momento otro guardia más llegó a la sala igual de cansado y agitado, fulminó al otro con la mirada y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos.

-Este mensaje es de parte del legítimo rey del trono de marfil.

-¿De Harry?- dijo ahora Lord Lupin, mientras yo miraba ambos pergaminos en las manos del joven guardia, y tuve miedo, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo tenía, ¿que podía significar que Petunia se encontrase en el palacio?, ¿qué traería el mensaje de cada uno de ellos?

Me acerqué para coger el de Harry pero el guardia retuvo el mensaje y me miró desafiante.

-El mensaje del rey es solo para Lord Remus Jon Lupin.-si yo estaba sorprendido no había ni que decir del semblante de Lord Lupin, el cual estaba la mar de sorprendido y extrañado.

Este dio unos pasos y se acercó al hombre cogió el mensaje y después de eso me miro y lo abrió, lo vi tragar con cierta incomodidad, y después mirar a Lady Tonks un poco angustiado.

-¿Y bien?- dije furiosos, este tan solo hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y dijo:

-No es de Harry directamente.-

-Ya eso me pareció pues me es sumamente extraño el que el sepa donde se encuentra usted Lord Lupin teniendo en cuenta que no quería que huyesen.- dije enfadado con él aunque no debía de tener motivo para ello.

-Es de Lady Luna Lovegood, me informa de que han dejado de buscarnos, pero que considera buena idea el que no aparezcamos por allí, además de que me informa de que la coronación de Harry se llevará a cabo en una semana, y su compromiso se hará público ese mismo día.- me giré más rápido de lo debido de eso estoy completamente seguro, ¿casamiento?, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Compromiso ¿con quién?- dije enfadado y los presentes se dieron cuenta enseguida de ello.

-Bueno eso no lo especifica majestad.- dijo este un poco inseguro y yo dejé de mirarlo.

-Harías bien en informarles de que Harry solo se puede casar con alguien que yo diga.- dije enfadado.

-Con todo mi respeto majestad, pero Harry no necesita su permiso para casarse con nadie.- me dijo Lady Tonks ofendida, y Lord Lupin la miró de reojo y dijo:

-Cielo espera no…- pero no lo dejé terminar, ¿Quién se creía esa muchachita para hablarme de esa forma?

-Para su información Lady Tonks, él solo puede casarse si así yo lo decido, y con quien yo crea conveniente.-

-¿Quién se cree usted que es?, Harry es mayorcito para tomar sus decisiones además de que es un barón y rey, no es quien para hablar aquí.-

-Muchachita, tú no sabes nada, y cuando digo algo es lo que yo digo y ya.- dije furioso mientras ella seguía mirándome enfadada, Lord Lupin intentó callarla pero ella volvió a la carga.

-Viejo, despreciable ya le ha hecho bastante daño a Harry como para que encima venga con estas tonterías, él puede hacer lo que se le plazca, y se sentará en su trono con quien quiera no con quien usted le imponga, después de todo usted no manda en él, y no podrá hacer nada pa…-

-Yo soy el abuelo de ese muchacho, y como futuro rey de todo yo seré quien elija a la persona que se sentará en el trono con él, le guste a quien le guste y le desagrade a quien le desagrade.- dije furioso, y el silencio se hizo en toda la sala, dejándome a mí en evidencia, los dos guardias me miraban sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que Lady Tonks, mientras que Lord Lupin se agarraba la frente con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué acaba de ….?- murmuró esta sin apartar su vista de mí.

…………………………………………..&………………………………………………

Me encontraba sentada en la fuente del jardín en el que me habían encerrado, solo me dejaba salir a este jardín interior, tenía prohibido vestir de cualquier forma que no fuese con estos ridículos vestidos.

Al menos hasta que me los cargase todos, o eso fue lo que pensé en un principio hasta que este me hizo saber que entonces tendría que comprarme más, y me había jurado que cada vez serían menos soportables para mí.

Viendo que sería algo inevitable el tener que llevarlos me decanté por los más sosos que había encontrado, mi única compañía era Lady Ginny Weasley, la cual parecía estar un tanto triste, aunque lo sabía esconder muy bien a ojos de todos y fingía estar la mar de contenta, yo no tenía que fingir siempre había contado con mal humor, no tenía por qué fingir mi estado de ánimo ni ocultar el verdadero.

Lo peor de todo esto es que me habían asignado a la comadreja como mi guardia personal o mejor dicho mí espía, no podía moverme sin tenerlo ya a él a mis espaldas, y lo peor era aguantar su estado de ánimo, que no era como Ginny y yo, él lo exteriorizaba y era sumamente exasperante.

Se la pasaba como un maldito idiota deprimido pensando y hablando en voz alta, sin dejarme a mí pensar en paz, al menos teníamos algo en común.

Ambos deseábamos volver para matar con nuestras manos a alguien, lo malo es que los objetivos de cada uno, era en cierto modo un poco contraproducentes para nosotros, por lo que nos era imposible formar un grupo en lo que se refiere a hacer un plan para escapar de aquí y volver.

Lo peor era que por culpa de eso no podíamos ni cruzar dos palabras, aunque debía de admitir que me era muy divertido el pelearme con él.

Tal vez mi única diversión en este lugar.

-¿No quieres volver ya a la habitación?- preguntó Ginny a mi lado como siempre.

-No, prefiero estar aquí, al menos no me siento encerrada entre cuatro paredes aquí hay algo más de libertad.- dije con fastidio.

-Sí pero yo tengo algo de frío Hermione.- la miré y me fijé que estaba temblando, tal vez si que hacía algo de frío, pero como yo estaba ardiendo por dentro de odio tal vez por eso no lo sentía.

-Tal vez desee que le preste mi capa.- una voz con un acento un tanto extraño se hizo presente en el lugar, ambas nos giramos para encontrarnos con un joven que sería mayor que nosotras por uno o dos años, de cabellos castaños cortos, y ojos marrones arrebatadores, de complexión fuerte y mirada endurecida.

Parecía ser un personaje duro de pelar, en todos los sentidos, y lo cierto es que no aparentaba para nada ser amable.

-Muchas gracias Lord…- dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa, este hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Lord Victor Krum.- cogió la mano de Ginny y deposito un beso en esta, para después coger la mía, ¿pero quién se creía que era?

Aparté mi mano de la suya enseguida impidiendo que depositara el beso y me levanté del sitio en el que me encontraba sentada.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo a Ginny sin esperar a que este se recuperara del desaire que le acababa de hacer.

-Pero Hermione él…-

-¿No tenias frío?, yo me marcho ya tú verás lo que haces.-

-Marcharse contigo por supuesto.- escuché la voz enfadada de la comadreja protectora, me giré para encontrarlo acercándose a donde nosotros tres nos encontrábamos.

-Eso lo decido yo Ron.- dijo esta enfadada, a lo que el chico no dudo en cogerla con fuerza del brazo y acercarla a él para mirarla enfadado y decirle:

-Te equivocas señorita aquí quien decide eso soy yo, andando con Lady Granger a su recamara.-

-Me temo que he de pedirle caballero que tenga un poco más de respeto por la señorita sino quiere que yo le enseñe lo que significa esa palabra.- el chico comadreja no pareció tomarlo en cuenta y siguió tirando de su hermana pequeña hacía mí para llevarnos a ambas a mi habitación.

-Le estoy hablando muchacho.- escuché que decía de forma menos formal y con enfado el joven y que caminaba hacía la comadreja para hacerlo girar.

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre del chico y le fulminó con la mirada.

-No vuelva a tocarme o acabará pagando cosas por las que usted no tiene ninguna culpa.- el joven retiró su capa y dejó ver una espada, dejando en el aire una declaración de duelo.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma despectiva, y se giro intentando al parecer guardarse las ganas de darle más que la espalda.

-Vaya así que además de irrespetuoso sois un cobarde muchachito insignificante.- el pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos y se giró a mirar al joven, mientras que Ginny al parecer se había percatado de lo que había ocasionado.

-No para, no hagas estupideces Ron.-

-Suéltame Ginny le voy a enseñar, lo cobarde que es Ronald Weasley, será mejor que te graves ese nombre en tú estúpida cabeza.- dijo este ahora desenfundando su espada y dispuesto a pelearse con él.

El joven no tardó en imitar sus actos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, al parecer muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ambos estaban por cruzar por primera vez sus espadas, cuando de la nada y en el centro de todo el jaleo una humareda increíble se hizo presente haciendo a ambos combatientes comenzar a toser y tirar sus espadas para taparse la cara y no seguir respirando ese aire.

-Ves esa es la forma más fácil de detener un duelo hermanita.- escuché la voz de otro de los pelirrojos, del que tenía un gemelo.

-Si así es, simple y nadie sale herido.- y ahí se hacía presente la voz del otro pelirrojo.

-Será posible, ¿es que estáis idiotas?- gruño la comadreja fastidiada sin dejar de toser en ningún momento.

-No tan solo evitamos que tú hagas una estupidez y acabes en el suelo tirado desangrándote hermanito.-

-¿Quiénes osáis meteros en un duelo de caballeros?- dijo el joven tosiendo también y enfadado.

-Los hermanos mayores de estos dos pelirrojos presentes y sus responsables.-

-Yo no tengo responsables se cuidarme bien solito.- dijo Ron ahora recogiendo su espada y enfundándola

-Si ya vimos lo bien que te manejas tú solito perdiendo a la mujer que te importa y abandonando a tú mejor amigo.- dijo el gemelo mayor Fred creo que se llamaba.

-Tú maldito idiota no te consiento que….-

-Más te vale que cierres tú bocota hermanito o lo vas a lamentar más tarde Neville nos ha hablado sobre unas hiervas muy buenas para el estomago así que yo que tú retenía mi lengua por si acaso decidimos probarlas contigo y resulta ser que tienen un efecto diferente en ti.- amenazó Fred enfadándose la comadreja se calló y miró a Ginny y le dijo:

-Haz lo que te plazca, Lady Granger la acompañaré a su recamara.- y sin más comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno e los presentes allí, Ginny no nos siguió y miraba a sus dos hermanos enfadada al parecer les iba a recriminar algo.

El tal Krum ese parecía algo perdido en todo el asunto y miraba a Ron y a mí, por lo que yo retiré la mirada y seguí a la comadreja.

Íbamos caminando por los pasillos cuando decidí preguntarle:

-¿Por qué quedarte con los brazos cruzados comadreja?, podrías irte de aquí y secuestrar a tú querida Lovegood.-

-¿Para qué ir a secuestrar a alguien que ya eligió a otro?- dijo con enfado y yo tras pensarlo un momento le dije:

-Porque si no lo lamentarás, además ella nunca dijo que no te quisiera.- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si bien es cierto que no lo dijo creo que sus hazañas hablan por sí solas.-

-Exacto ayudo a escapar a todos a espaldas de Potter, si lo amase de verdad nunca habría osado traicionarlo de esa forma.- sin nada más que decirle me metí en mi recamara dejándolo pensando en eso, esperaba que hiciera lo que yo pensaba porque si era así yo me iría con él.

Me quité este estúpido vestido sin ayuda, pues a pesar de que había tenido que embutirme en estos ropajes insoportables solo había aceptado que Ginny me ayudase absolutamente nadie más.

Me deje caer en la cama con fastidio y estaba por quedarme dormida ya que no tenía mucho más que hacer por aquí, cuando escuché que llamaban a mi puerta:

-¿Quién?- dije con enfado.

-Soy Lady Tonks.- fruncí el ceño extrañada, pues ella no era muy amiga de venir a verme así que debía de suponer que venía por pedido de Lord Lupin el cual no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre interesado en saber cómo me encontraba, parecía más mi padre que otra cosa.

-Puede decirle a Lord Lupin que me encuentro descansando y que no quiero que nadie me moleste, así se libra de tener que hablar conmigo.- dije con fastidio girándome en la cama.

-Me temo que no me ha mandado Lord Lupin sino su majestad Albus Dumbledore.- dijo esta con desdén y enfado en su voz.

¿Qué quería ese viejo ahora?

-¿Qué desea?- dije incorporándome enfadada no deseaba verle, y mucho menos aguantar sus órdenes.

-Que bajes al gran salón desea que conozcas a quien será tú futuro esposo.- palidecí por momentos, mientras me levantaba de la cama más rápido de lo que esperaba, la puerta se abrió en ese momento entrando Lady Tonks acompañada de Ginny, que al verme se mordió el labio inferior y apartó su mirada de mí, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Por qué lloráis?- dijo Lady Tonks mirándome extrañada y sorprendida, yo me llevé una mano a mi cara sorprendida también por ello, sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas y me las quité furiosa por ello.

-No lo sé.- dije sin más, y con enfado pero estas en lugar de detenerse se hicieron más persistentes, no entendía por qué me sentía tan mal, sabía que se despreciable lo llevaba planeando algún tiempo, no era una sorpresa para mí, pero había algo en mí que se negaba a creer que era cierto.

-Lo siento Hermione, no pude hacer nada para que lo retrasase.- la voz de Lord Lupin me llegó de sorpresa, miré a la puerta y allí se encontraba él mirándome con cierta tristeza, caminó hasta mí y se arrodilló a mi lado no me había dado cuenta de que me había dejado caer al suelo.

-Yo, no puedo, no quiero casarme, y no puede obligarme.- dije enfadada.

-Me temo que siendo quien es si que puede hacerlo, después de todo es un matrimonio arreglado por el mismísimo rey un alago para todo el mundo, y no puedes negarte a él.- me dijo este al parecer tampoco le gustaba esta idea que Dumbledore había tenido.

-Dile a ese anciano que no bajaré, que no me casaré, que puede intentar llevar a cabo esa boda pero solo tendrá a un caballero en el altar porque yo no apareceré.-

-No podrás escapar de aquí te tiene muy vigilada Hermione no podrás huir, además ¿A dónde irías?- preguntó este intentando hacerme entender que no tenía otra salida, pero si la había sí que había otra salida.

-Te juro que acabaré con mi vida, antes de ser casada por la fuerza me encargaré de que se sienta culpable por haber terminado con mi vida.- lo dije gritando de eso estaba segura, pero de lo que no me había percatado era de que me había levantado de donde estaba sentada y me encontraba de pie.

Sentí que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, que poco a poco la vista se me nublaba, que todo parecía sumirse en una gran oscuridad, de repente me acorde de él una vez más me acodé de él, y me odié por ello.

Sabía que las lágrimas habían regresado y que no tenía fuerzas para detenerlas, comencé a sentir que no tenía un apoyo seguro y que tenía ganas de vomitar:

-No me casa….- no pude seguir hablando pues no tenía fuerzas para ello, toda yo pesaba mucho, hasta l más mínimo gesto me costaba hacerlo:

-Lady Granger.- la voz de Lord Lupin me llegó lejana:

-Avisad a Neville que venga rápido.- escuché e lejos a Lady Tonks gritar sentí que unos brazos me aseguraban contra un fuerte pecho y me sentí segura, como cuando él me abrazaba pero no de la misma forma esta forma era una forma más protectora que de posesión era más el abrazo de un padre que el de un amante de nuevo volvió él a mí.

-Harry…- no sabía por qué pero algo me decía que lo había nombrado lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz enfadada del perro labrador de la esmeralda:

-¿Qué tiene ella que llamar a Harry cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido arruinarle la vida a mi ahijado?-

………………………………………..&…………………………………………….

Eso había sido demasiado extraño, me encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo de ese indeseable de Dumbledore, cuando vi salir a la menor de los Weasley de la habitación de esa impostora de Lady Granger, parecía asustada y algo alterada.

Me acerqué para ver qué era lo que sucedía y pude ver a mi primita la futura Lady Lupin de rodillas con un trozo de sabana en sus manos poniéndolo en la frente de una desmayada Lady Granger en los brazos de Remus.

-¿Qué….?-

-Harry….- me quedé helado y me enfadé al escuchar a esa muchacha nombrar a mi ahijado, ¿Quién se creía que era esa maldita bruja?, ¿con qué derecho lo llamaba?, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Entré al cuarto enfurecido y dije lo más calmado que pude aunque sin mucho éxito:

-¿Qué tiene ella que llamar a Harry cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido arruinarle la vida a mi ahijado?- Remus y Tonks no tardaron en mirarme, él con el ceño fruncido y ella un tanto perdida, y sorprendida, al parecer no se esperaba eso al igual que yo.

-Es evidente que esta delirando, ¿o acaso no te has fijado que se ha desmayado?- preguntó Remus con fastidio.

-De eso me he dado cuenta solito, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo llama.- dije acercándome a él y ayudándolo para llevar a la traidora a su cama.

-No sé más que tú.- dijo este y ambos nos separamos de ella para que Tonks se hiciera cargo de todo, pues era la única mujer en la estancia aparte de la desmayada:

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté intrigado.

-Dumbledore ya ha elegido a su futuro esposo.- dijo Tonks secándole la frente.

-¿Y por eso se desmayo?- pregunté incrédulo pues la creía mucho más fuerte que eso, el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Sería conveniente que salierais los dos de aquí.- escuché que decía la voz de una mujer a nuestras espaldas, al girarme me encontré con Madame Ponfrey, ¿Cuándo había llegado esta aquí?

Definitivamente no me enteraba de mucho últimamente miré a Remus que asintió y tras mirar una última vez a la traidora salió del cuarto pensativo.

-He tenido noticias de ciudad plata.- me hizo saber cuando ya habíamos andado unos pasos.

-¿Y qué sabes?- pregunté deseoso de saber algo de Harry por mínimo que fuera.

-Que va a ser coronado en una semana.- dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que imité con orgullo, para después perder todo rastro de ella pues aunque fuese coronado yo no podría presenciarlo.

-Al menos recibirá lo que le pertenece por derecho una lástima que no podré presenciar su coronación.- dije con cierto fastidio.

-Ya a mí también me gustaría estar presente además de que se anunciará su boda.-

-¿BODA?- mi grito se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo, cosa que estoy seguro, pues me había pillado de sorpresa esa declaración, ¿desde cuándo Harry era tan mayor para pensar en casarse?, ¿Quién demonios me lo había desgraciado tanto?, a ese chico le había inculcado muy bien la soltería, si hasta era virgen por el amor de dios, ¿cómo demonios lo iban a casar siendo un crio?

-¿Quieres dejar la histeria Sirius?, lo coronan y si mal no recuerdo la semana que viene Harry cumple 18, no puedes esperar que lo dejen sin casarse siendo rey de ciudad plata, lo obligaran a casarse, lo que aun desconozco es con quien se casará.- fruncí el ceño enfadado ahí una de las razones para que no quisiera que fuese rey, malditos trámites burocráticos, si al menos el chico fuera el que eligiese con quien casarse, pero eso no estaba del todo permitido solo si el consejo admitía a la novia se podía llevar a cabo la boda, sino ellos ponían un maniquí que manejaban a su antojo y obligaban a Harry a casarse con ella quisiese o no, al igual que Dumbledore estaba por hacer con Lady Granger, un momento Dumbledore eso era.

-¿Y qué dice el viejo de todo esto?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Que Harry no se casará con nadie que él no haya elegido antes.- vale eso me dejó aun más descolocado, ¿Quién se creía que era ese viejo aparte del rey supremo?

-No puede hacer eso, él no puede dejar las cosas así.-

-Me temo que está más que decidido a no permitir que Harry se case, sin su aprobación anteriormente dada, además de que solo aceptará la coronación y la boda si él ta presente en ella.-

-Obligará a Harry a aguantar su presencia en la coronación.-

-No solo la suya, sino la de Lady Granger y la de su futuro marino Lord Victor Krum.- definitivamente ese viejo se había vuelto loco, ¿cómo pretendía obligar a Harry a recibirlo?, ¿acaso deseaba la guerra?

-¿Es que quiere guerra?- pregunté perdido.

-No, pues él no se opone a la coronación solo pide estar presente en ella.-

-Quiere ser el que lo maneje de nuevo como a un títere, si se niega puede haber guerra y si accede será como una especie de sumisión ante él.-

-Más o menos.- susurró este y yo me enfurecí entendía muy bien el por qué Lily lo había querido mantener lejos de él.

-Maldito desgraciado, ahora entiendo a Lily.- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta de mis palabras ni delante de quien las decía.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Remus mirándome sospechosamente.

-Esto nada déjalo, estaba pensando el voz alta anda más.- dije sin darle importancia y dispuesto a marcharme de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Se puede saber donde esta Lady Granger?- la voz del viejo nos hizo girarnos venía acompañado de un joven de expresión dura, y algo altanero el pobre.

-Se encuentra indispuesta majestad, no podrá atender a su llamada en estos momentos.- dijo Remus haciendo una pequeña reverencia que por supuesto no secundé, me giré para marcharme sin siquiera saludar al viejo cuando el muchachito hablo:

-Debería de inclinarse ante su rey señor.- gruñí por lo bajo y continué caminando.

-Le estoy hablando caballero, sino quiere que lo arresten deberá de hacer una reverencia ante el rey.-

-Mi único rey se encuentra en ciudad plata.- dije y me giré mirando a ambos desafiantemente, que se atreviera a mandarme a los calabazos si era capaz.

Albus me miró enfadado y apretando sus puños, mientras que el muchachito engreído abría la boca para contestar, pero este lo callaba antes de hablar nada haciéndome a mí sonreír.

-Deje a este caballero Lord Krum, él no debe de inclinarse ante mí es solo un invitado especial en esta palacio.- otro que se quedó helado ante esa respuesta fue Remus que nos miraba a ambos sorprendido e intrigado.

Pero sabía que él tenía una teoría referente a nosotros dos, aunque nunca se hubiese atrevido a preguntar nada.

Sin nada más que agregar me dispuse a irme de allí cuando comencé a escuchar las quejas de el viejo sobre que ella no podría eludir por mucho tiempo sus deseos, y que no se iba a librar de esa boda así hiciera lo que hiciese.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraban los demás de la esmeralda, y donde estarían sin ninguna duda emborrachándose o discutiendo por alguna idiotez.

Lo cierto era que no sabía nada del estúpido de Snape y de Ojoloco no sabía donde se habían metido últimamente y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Otro que parecía que le habían sacado el alma de alguna manera muy cruel, era Ron Weasley y estaba por apostar que estaba pensando en hacer alguna locura, de la que debía de confesar yo sería participe sin que hiciera falta preguntar.

Pues estaba por apostar de que esa locura emprendía un viaje de regreso a ciudad plata, a la que deseaba volver más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ojala ese chico decidiera ir para allí justo cuando fuera la coronación de Harry, entonces me haría un gran favor a mí en especial la verdad.

Caminé buscando a alguien con quien hablar pues todo esto era muy aburrido, como echaba de menos la piratería pero por estos lados estaba muy difícil pues la vigilancia de Albus era mucha.

Me asomé a uno de los ventanales y contemplé el mar, mi mar, siempre me había gustado, al igual que a James, solo que este por su mala suerte, había sido hijo de reyes, por lo tanto le era muy difícil salir a alta mar a navegar, a robar como pirata o a acompañarme como mercante.

Su hijo disfrutaba del mar tanto o más que él, lo malo es que no solo era rey, sino que lo habían atrapado pero bien.

Además estaba Dumbledore quien no lo dejaría escapar, aun no entendía del todo la relación que Harry y él tenían después de todo se supone que habíamos venido a secuestrar a una criada del palacio.

O eso decía James que era, pero cuando Lily volvió del viaje aquel que realizo tan enfadada me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo casi hermano me había engañado, y encima podría haber sido condenado a la horca por lo que creo que hicimos, lo peor de todo esto es que como no tenía certeza de que fuera así no podía decírselo a Harry abiertamente.

El viejo tampoco sabía lo que yo sabía, o no sabía, era por esto que no se atrevía a retarme por miedo, claro esta que yo nunca revelaría ni mis sospechas, ni mis conclusiones tal vez precipitadas.

Lo cierto era que muchas dudas se habían resuelto cuando lo tuve de frente una vez más en el mercado, cuando me dio a entender que sus derechos sobre Harry eran mucho más que los míos a pesar de que yo poseía claramente todos los derechos sobre él, por decreto real, aunque si teníamos en cuenta quien era Dumbledore era evidente que podía separarme de él si yo no me hacía el supuesto entendido, y que sabe claramente la situación en la que se encuentra.

El problema era que si antes estaba en una prisión en el estado en que me encontraba ahora no era mucho mejor.

Me sentía prisionero y además solo en parte, pues mi familia o lo que yo más apreciaba estaba lejos de mí, y fuera de mi alcance, me odiaba como nunca nadie me había odiado excepto algunos parientes que prefería olvidar.

Reí abiertamente era irónico que Harry que creí sería toda mi familia hora me tratara tal y como mi familia me había tratado en un pasado ya olvidado por mí y que no deseaba recordar la verdad.

Suspiré un poco abatido y deseoso de que Ron decidiese llevar a cabo ese viaje.

Sin mucho más que hacer decidí ir a visitar a Lady traidora pues quería saber qué tal se encontraba pues aunque la odiase no podía dejar de preocuparme por si estaba bien después de todo era humano.

……………………………………………&……………………………………………

Ya faltaban solo unos días para la coronación y nos encontrábamos La tía de Harry y yo arreglando todo en el salón del trono para que fuera perfecto.

Ese día sería el mejor de mi vida, pues se anunciaría también mi compromiso, pues Harry estaba cada vez más apegado a mí y era evidente que yo le atraía bastante, pero debía de pasar a otro nivel de más intimidad.

Y esta noche era la indicada, debía de hacerle entender que yo era la mujer perfecta para él.

Y nadie me lo impediría, me había ganado también la amistad de su tía así que ya había conseguido dar un paso más hacia el trono.

Sonreí al ver pasar por mi lado a Cedrig Diggory, el que ocuparía el puesto de guardia real de la reina, y por supuesto el otro lado de mi cama cuando Harry no se encontrase.

-Buenos días busco a su majestad el rey Potter.- escuché que decían a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré y busqué a quien había hablado, me encontré con el guardia que hacía dos días había sido enviado por esa Lovegood, a no sé dónde.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido no era buena idea molestar a Harry ahora cuando seguramente estaría probándose el traje que llevaría para su coronación.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- escuché que me decían, miré a las espaldas del guardia y me encontré con esa fea de Lovegood, que me miraba altaneramente.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así o se lo comunicaré a su majestad Lovegood y no creo que eso sea beneficioso para ti.- dije sonriendo, a lo que ella respondió de igual forma se acercó al guardia y dijo:

-Sígueme por favor Harry te recibirá ahora.- dijo ella como si yo no existiera, me acerqué para decirle claramente que eso no sería así pero sentí que me cogían del brazo me giré para encarar a quien se había atrevido a impedirme ponerla en su sitio cuando me encontré con la tía de Harry que me sonreía abiertamente y me dijo:

-Querida no te aconsejo que sigas con esto, has de aprender que por ese camino no conseguirás nada con Harry, deja que ella se crea ahora la manda más ya le darás con la copa en los dientes el día de la coronación.- dijo mientras me soltaba y se giraba a dar más instrucciones sobre lo que debía de ir y donde debía de ser colocado.

Era cierto, ese día esa muchachita se quedaría helada y yo sería la que bebería de la misma copa que Harry.

Me giré para seguir con mi tarea la cual desempeñaría impecablemente para que todo fuera perfecto en mí día ideal.

-Te dejo a cargo querida he de ir a mirar unas cosas en las cocinas.- escuché que me decía la tía de Harry yo tan solo le sonreí y seguí con lo mío debía de impresionarla y ganármela.

……………………………………………&……………………………………………

Asqueada así era como me encontraba estaba harta de que esa niñita de mama y papa me siguiera a todas partes, era desesperante y pensar que solo la aguantaba por hacerle un favor a Harry, ya que lo tenía súper agobiado.

Como deseaba que llegase el día de la coronación para que la mosquita muerta esta quedara de una buena vez relegada a segundo lugar.

-NI SOÑARLO.- el grito de mi sobrino me sacó de mis pensamientos y me quedé helada al verlo salir hecho una furia de la estancia en la que se encontraba.

-Harry espera.- Luna salió detrás de él con expresión cansada y algo confundida.

-No, no pienso esperar a nada, he dicho que no y es que no, no pienso verlo, así sea lo último que haga.-

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté a la pobre chica que parecía estar en un aprieto.

-Que Dumbledore accede a la coronación solo si él puede estar presente en ella, él y su nieta.- la última palabra la dijo con enfado contenido.

-¿En que está pensando ese viejo?, ¿acaso no recibió mi carta?- dije sin pensar a lo que la chica me miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué carta?- ups, creo que acababa de meter la pata.

-Esta.- dijo un guardia a nuestras espaldas, y me fije en que era el mismo que había traído la carta para Harry le entregó el pergamino a Luna y yo lo miré enfadada.

-¿Le mandaste una carta a Dumbledore a nuestras espaldas?- preguntó sorprendida cogiendo la carta, yo tan solo fruncí el ceño ¿acaso no era evidente?

-¿Por qué narices Dumbledore no la recibió?- preguntó enfadada ahora la chica al guardia.

-Su majestad vio como era entregada la carta a uno de los guardias, y me envió a impedir que fuera mandada claro que él desconocía que seguía órdenes de usted para hacer llegar una misiva a Lord Lupim.-

-Si bueno pero es evidente que ya se enteró de lo mío es mejor que Albus no recibiera tú carta al parecer no hizo falta.- dijo ésta un tanto cansada:- ahora lo mejor es hacer entender a Harry, que lo único que puede hacer es acceder a esa petición.- dijo resignada.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo este enfadado pero sin gritar.

-Porque si no accedes puede declararte en rebeldía y así intentar que haya una guerra, Harry ¿no te das cuenta?, él te está poniendo entre la espada y la pared y lo peor es que sabe que accederás a recibirlo, pues te conoce y sabe que no deseas la guerra.- dijo esta resignada.

-Maldito bastardo.- dijo furioso.

-Harry, estás hablando de tú…-

-De nada, Tía ya te lo he dicho él no es nadie, solo el rey al que le debo obediencia, nada más, y no quiero que lo repitas nunca.- dijo este furioso y sin más se marchó pero antes de perderse de vista dijo:

-Manda la maldita invitación lo más secamente posible para que sea evidente que no son bien recibidos.-

-Hay otra cosa Harry, quiere estar presente en la boda.- vi como apretaba sus puños furioso y se giró, se acercó a Luna y dijo:

-Pues que así sea nos casaremos el mismo día de la coronación no los quiero aquí más que un día, que quede bien claro.- tras esto deposito un beso en la mejilla de ella y le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella tan solo le dijo:

-Lo sé, lo siento.- fue lo único que dijo esta y él tan solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dijo:

-Luego nos vemos Tía.- y sin más se fue del lugar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté y esta tan solo negó y dijo:

-Que lo sentía mucho pero que no sabía que más hacer para solucionarlo todo.-no entendí a que se refería, pero parecía bastante decaída, cuando se supone debería de estar la mar de contenta después de todo en pocos días sería ni más ni menos la esposa de un rey convirtiéndola a ella en reina.

Suspiré perdida y sin entender nada, y resignada me dirigí a donde se encontraba la peor arpía que yo había conocido, y recordando que aun no había recibido respuesta de Vernon, al cual le habían invitado a la coronación de Harry porque yo se lo había pedido como un favor personal a este.

Llegué al salón del trono y me encontré con que la muchachita no dejaba de dar órdenes erróneas, parecía que iba a tener mucho trabajo aquí, sin poder evitarlo me dispuse a contradecir todo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y un falso tono de amistad, había que fingir hasta el día idóneo donde nos desearíamos de esta bruja disfrazada de niña bien.

…………………………………………..&……………………………………………..

Me encontraba en mi recamara aun no me encontraba del todo bien y lo peor es que no sabía lo que me estaba sucediendo llevaba varios días mala sin poder dejar la cama ya que la Madame Pomfrey no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir.

Recibía todos los días la visita de Lady Tonks, junto con Ginny, Lord Lupin, y hasta del viejo indeseable, aunque la que de verdad me había sorprendido era la de Lord Black.

El cual tras mirarme unos momentos extrañado se fue del cuarto sin mayor reparo.

Ahora me encontraba con un libro en el alfeizar de mi cama, esperando a que me hicieran llamar ya que el viejo quería que viera a mi futuro esposo, o eso se creía él que iba a ser.

Llamaron a la puerta y yo me levanté del sitio en donde me encontraba, al abrirse la puerta me encontré de nuevo con Lord Black el cual venía en cierta forma enfadado.

-Ven tú abuelo te reclama.- dijo este con enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti perro labrador?- pregunté sonriendo este frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Que tú abuelo se piensa que soy su recadero y creo que debo dejarle las cosas bien claras.-dijo con fastidio.

-Ya veo, al parecer no sabe mantener a sus súbditos contentos, eso no dice nada bueno de un rey.-

-Él no es mi rey.- contesto enfadado y se giró para comenzar a caminar.

Lo seguí de cerca pues me caía en cierto modo bien, era una de las pocas personas que decía lo que pensaba sin preocuparse de lo que eso podría ocasionarle.

-¿Cómo es?- le pegunté en un susurro, este me miró de reojo y dijo:

-Un estirado de la corte, un tipo bien vestido de cuna alta, de buen porte y galante, de modales exquisitos, es decir todo lo que a ti te encanta.- dijo con retintín y yo no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Ya veo, todo un partidazo, ¿crees que me rechace si hago las cosas en cierto modo vulgarmente?- dije esperanzada este detuvo sus pasos y tras pensárselo un poco al parecer decidió que no era buena idea hablar en ese lugar porque agarró mi mano y tiró de mí, lo seguí sin protestar y curiosa de que podía querer de mí.

Tras un rato caminando abrió una puerta y me hizo ingresar una vez dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo y se giró a mirarme su semblante era serio.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté extrañada, este se llevó las manos al cabello y tras revolvérselo un poco comenzó a caminar y dijo:

-Desde el otro día me estoy volviendo loco, pero ya no puedo evitarlo más, necesito preguntarte de una vez mis dudas, o estoy seguro que después lo lamentaremos muchos.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- le dije sin entender ni media palabra.

-¿Qué tienes con mi ahijado?- preguntó este directamente y deteniendo su paseo alterado.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio sin saber que responder este tan solo siguió hablando:

-¿Por qué lo llamas en sueños o cuando tienes fiebre?, ¿por qué me da la impresión de que Lady Weasley sabe algo de ustedes dos?- dijo este acercándose a mí para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada grisácea.

No supe el motivo que me llevó a confesar o por qué lo hice, solo sé que comencé a hablarle de todo, pero no dejé de imprimir odio en cada una de mis palabras, al menos hasta que llegué al momento de hablar de mi boda y mi próximo enlace en que no pude evitar que lágrimas bajaran por mi rostro.

Este me miraba horrorizado en cierto modo, y pasó por varios colores hasta llegar al blanco pared, completamente pálido, al parecer no se esperaba todo lo que le dije.

-No es posible.- susurró este mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos:

-Despreciable rata.- dijo enfurecido mientras golpeaba una de las paredes:-¿cómo pudo hacerte todo eso?, ese Riddel no tiene corazón alguno.- dijo sin dejar de golpear la pared al parecer deseando que fuese la cara de Riddel.

Este se giró para mirarme y después se acercó a mí y sin esperármelo posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla, comenzando a limpiar mis lágrimas, cosa que me sorprendió pues nadie me había tocado con tanto cuidado antes, bueno solo él, el recordarlo me hizo enfadar e intenté centrarme solo en Black que no dejaba de mirarme de forma extraña y para mi sorpresa con cariño.

-No creo que comportándote vulgarmente consigas librarte de él, al parecer ya te conoce, y desea más que nada casarse contigo, no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer para evitar esa boda, excepto escapar.- me dijo y después quitó su mano de mi mejilla y alejándose unos pasos de mí dijo:

-Si esa llega a ser tú decisión házmelo saber, te ayudaré con gusto creo que ya has sufrido demasiado como para que ahora sufras más, aunque puede que este joven sea quien pueda sanar tus heridas.- dijo este aunque no parecía nada convencido de sus palabras y su ceño fruncido me hacía entender que no lo pensaba en realidad.

-No quiero casarme por favor ayúdame a escapar, no quiero que nadie más me toque, no quiero que otro me toque, o me bese, no quiero que borre el último beso de…- me callé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y me quedé helada, pues no era ese el motivo, no podía serlo, no y no, él me miró abriendo los ojos al máximo y susurró:

-Harry, no quieres que nadie borre el recuerdo de Harry.- aparté la mirada de él rápidamente y este tan solo pareció cerciorarse de su teoría ante mi reacción.

-Te has enamorado de él.- lo miré sorprendida y comencé a negar sin darme cuenta también a retroceder horrorizada por sus palabras, no, eso no era cierto pero no podía hablar para negarlo, las palabras no me salían, al menos por el momento él tan solo me miraba extrañado:

-Pero si eso es así, ¿por qué Albus actúa de este modo?, ¿porqué casarte con ese joven si tiene la solución en sus manos?- decía sin ser capaz de aclararse él mismo yo seguí negando y al fin encontré mi voz:

-No estás equivocado, yo no lo amo, yo no…- pero este me interrumpió y dijo:

-¿Qué piensa el viejo de todo esto?-

-Te digo que estas equivocado, yo no estoy enamorada de él, lo odio, lo odio, y lo odi…- dije pero este me detuvo cogiéndome de las muñecas y mirándome a los ojos.

-Puedes repetir eso las veces que quieras para intentar convencerte a ti misma, pero no te servirá de nada, tus lágrimas dicen otra cosa, tus palabras en sueños, recuerdan otras cosas, y tú misma te has sorprendido al darte cuenta de que no deseas que nadie borre su recuerdo de ti, he sido testigo de muchos que han querido negar lo que sienten, es cierto que es la primera vez que veo a alguien que haya pasado por todo lo que tú has pasado aun de pie, luchando por vivir, y queriendo querer a alguien.- me abrazó con fuerza y no pude evitar echarme a llorar:

-Me odia, me desprecia, solo jugó conmigo, fui un juguete para él, se vengó de la muerte de su madre, destrozándome.- sentí como se quedaba unos momentos como una estatua para después separarme de él por unos momentos y decirme:

-¿Cuándo te dijo todo eso?-

-El mismo día que nos fuimos de ciudad plata.- dije limpiándome las lágrimas intentando que dejaran de salir.

-Ya veo, no creas sus palabras, Hermione.- me dijo este y me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sonaba cariñosamente y lo decía con cariño, no entendía como una persona podía odiar tanto a alguien o quererla en tan poco tiempo pero lo agradecía, Sirius Black era sin duda un enemigo implacable y un amigo leal.

-Harry es una persona que ha sufrido mucho y le cuesta abrirse a los demás, y como has podido comprobar ha sido cruelmente traicionado por su familia, tú eres la causante de esto o eso piensa él, le has quitado todo lo que quería y apreciaba, no podías esperar que aceptase tan a la ligera lo que sea que le está pasando contigo, eres la única que ha conseguido estar a su lado, a pesar de haber sido la causante de la muerte de Lily, a pesar de ser quien eres, y de todo por lo que habéis tenido que pasar, él estuvo contigo a tú lado, y estoy seguro de que parte del odio que tiene por Riddel se debe a ti, eres al parecer su única debilidad y su mayor perdición, para él eres todo un peligro y además la traición a la memoria de su madre.- tras decirme todo esto se cayó un momento y agregó:

-No sé cómo hacer para espantar a tú pretendiente, pero intentaré ayudarte a lograrlo.- y tras esto me tendió una mano que yo cogí y salimos de la recamara para reunirnos con el resto en el gran salón, donde se encontraban los tripulantes de la esmeralda, Lady Mcgonagall, Lord Lupin, Madame Pomfrey, el viejo y por último el joven que había visto en el jardín hacía unos días:

-Hasta que apareces, ven a mi lado.- escuché que decía el viejo, y con mi mirada seria y enfadada caminé hasta su lado, quería que quedara claro que no deseaba para nada esto.

Su mirada reprochadora me dejo en claro que lo estaba haciendo bien, llegué al lado de él y no extendí mi mano ni nada tan solo los miré furiosa.

-Esta es lady Hermione Granger, su futura esposa, él es Lord Víctor Krum.- dijo este mirándome enfadado, el joven intentó coger mi mano pero yo me aparté

-Sepa usted caballero que no estoy de acuerdo con esto y por ello no se celebrará esta boda.- dije enfadada.

-O si que se celebrará digas tú lo que digas.-dijo el viejo retadoramente yo lo miré desafiante y estaba por hablar cuando otra persona habló por mí:

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto Albus, la chica no está en condiciones de contraer matrimonio además de que ya te advertí de la situ….-

-Ya conocemos tú opinión Minerva y el joven Krum está al tanto de toda la situación no se le ha engañado en ningún momento, y está de acuerdo con ello.- dijo este sin más y me fijé en como Black entrecerraba los ojos extrañado y al parecer sospechando algo, aunque yo no era capaz de entender de que hablaban, me imaginé que se trataba de que ya había sido probada por otros hombres, y parecía no importarle en absoluto a este caballero que me miraba como si fuera una diosa o algo por el estilo aparté la mirada de él no quería que pensara que me interesaba en lo más mínimo estaba por abandonar la sala cuando sentí que me cogía la mano y lo miré furiosa:

-Quiero que sepa señorita que a pesar de que no cuento con su simpatía no me iré que esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para ganármela.- me solté de su agarré y le dije enfadada:

-Nunca tendrá nada de mí, ya quiero a otra persona y no dejaré que nadie más me toque.- hablé sin pensar y dejándome llevar por lo que sentía el haber hablado con Black me había afectado más de la cuenta, estaba por rectifica lo que había dicho cuando sentí que me jalaban con fuerza del brazo y me encontré con la cara de Albus y sus ojos azules acusadores:

-No vuelvas a repetir eso muchacha o te juro que serás castigada, no dejaré, mejor dicho no permitiré que tú y él estéis juntos, eso nunca pasará.- me solté enfadada y en cierto modo asustada, y me encontré caminando hacía Sirius de espaldas, este me recibió protectoramente y miraba furioso a Dumbledore.

Apretó su agarre sobre mis hombros y dijo enfadado:

-¿De quién estás hablando Dumbledore?- sus ojos brillaban furiosos y los de Albus en cierto modo también solo que me taladraban a mí.

-No permitiré que ella y…-

-Tú no impedirás nada de lo que deba suceder viejo, y de eso me encargaré yo mismo si hace falta.-

-Si como hace veinte años, mira lo que tú amigo y tú conseguisteis alejándola de mí que acabará muerta y yo sin mi hija.- dijo Dumbledore furioso, no sabía de que estaban hablando y era evidente de que muy poca gente allí presente era consciente de que hablaban ellos dos, Lupin y Mcgonagall parecían ser los que entendían, al igual que Severus Snape que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Tú perdiste a tú hija tú solito, debiste dejar que hiciera lo que quería hacer.- dijo Black aunque en un principio creí que se había sorprendido con las palabras del viejo no parecía que así fuera.

-Casarse con un maldito escalador, eso es lo que quería, no pensaba vender a mi hija y su trono a un miserable que solo ansiaba poder.- gritó furioso Dumbledore nunca lo había visto así y era evidente que muy pocos lo habían hecho.

-James no era ningún trepador o oportunista, creo que quedo bien claro que tú miserable viejo estuviste a punto de entregarla al verdadero rastrero, condena que traspasaste a Elena y a su pobre hija.- dijo este apretando ahora de nuevo mis hombros pero en esta ocasión con cuidado y dándome al parecer apoyo.

-No me culpes de lo de Elena, Black, y ú amigo arruinó la vida de mi hija, y después la de mi nieto.-

-AH ahora resulta que Harry es tú nieto, pero no estabas dispuesto a darle nada, lo despreciabas, y lo negaste durante años, pero claro cuando lo necesitaste bien que lo buscaste, cuando te convino sí que lo querías cerca de ti, pero eso si ocultándole todo, y ahora encima negándole lo que sea que él pueda querer.- dijo este enfadado y ahora soltándome y dejándome a sus espaldas para que nadie pudiera acercarse a mí.

Dumbledore lo miraba furioso y estaba por hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto sorprendiéndonos a todos por este entró un guardia acompañado por otro guardia, que dijo:

-Lamento la interrupción pero este joven dice tener un mensaje urgente para su majestad que necesita ser entregado en la mayor brevedad posible.- hizo una reverencia y dejó que el otro hiciera la suya y sacará un pergamino de sus ropajes, uno bastante bien guardado y cuidado.

Llevaba el sello de la corte de plata y tan solo ese hecho me hizo aguantar la respiración eran noticas de él.

Sirius fue quien cogió el mensaje y sin más lo abrió recibiendo miradas desaprobadoras de todos los presentes pero claramente sin importarle nada:

-_" Se les comunica que están formalmente invitados a la coronación del legitimo rey del trono de plata Harry James Potter I, ofreciéndoles un lugar en la mesa de los invitados y hospedaje por una noche."-_ frunció el ceño pero sonreía al parecer había algo gracioso en todo eso para él:

-La invitación es para su majestad y su nieta.- dijo con retintín para después entregársela a Dumbledore.

-Veo que aunque accede a sus condiciones no está dispuesto a aguantar mucho tiempo su presencia.- dijo Lord Lupin como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eso parece, además de que es en tan solo tres días, tendremos que partir hoy en la noche para llegar bien.- dijo Dumbledore enfadado.

-Eso parece.-

-Ejem, ejem.- todos nos giramos a mirar al guardia el cual parecía un poco incomodo y sacó un nuevo pergamino de sus ropas este parecía más elegante que el anterior, era también de parte de él, pero algo me decía que no me gustaría lo que escucharía a continuación.

-¿Por qué narices no entregas todo de a una?- dijo Sirius con enfado, le quitó el pergamino de las manos y lo abrió con prisas recibiendo de nuevo miradas incrédulas y de sorpresa y alguna risita de los gemelos Weasley.

La cara de Sirius en esta ocasión era blanca, se giró a mirarme a mí con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y yo me acerqué a él, me ofreció su mano que cogí sin dudar y él comenzó a hablar:

-_"Se les comunica que están oficialmente invitados a la boda, del legítimo rey del trono de Plata, se celebrará el mismo día de la coronación en la noche, se unirán las casa Potter y Lovegood en una coronando a su vez a la reina."_- no pude procesar nada más mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, se casaba, se casaba con esa maldita de Lovegood, no con Chang, sino con Lovegood, reí, reí y todos me miraban como si estuviese loca, había alguien más gritando en el lugar, pero no podía identificar de quien se trataba, tan solo podía escuchar las palabras de Sirius una y otra vez, sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba de nuevo y que me mareaba, tenía nauseas, sentí como Sirius dejaba caer el pergamino y me cogía entre sus brazos, pero necesitaba espacio me separé de él y no aguante más cí de rodillas y comencé a vomitar, cuando terminé cerré los ojos y me dejé caer, no se quien me cogería solo sé que no sentí ni un golpe ni el suelo.

Abrí los ojos aturdida, me encontraba de nuevo en mi recamará, y Sirius se encontraba a mi lado, estaba sentado en una silla con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas entrelazadas y la cabeza entre ellas, parecía estar pensando en algo, que lo estaba atormentando.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- susurré y este me miró rápidamente asustado para después mirarme de nuevo más calmado suspiro y dijo:

-No, veo que te has despertado, me temo que debes de levantarte y prepararte, tienes que salir en breves, partís en unas horas para ciudad plata.-

-¿Tengo que ir?- pregunté esperanzada con la respuesta este tan solo sonrió de medio lado y estaba por responderme cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y me encontré con la comadreja alterada.

-Se casa, se casa con él.- Sirius lo miró sin entender y este cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose los cabellos rojos.

-Lo sé.- dije sin más y Sirius sonrió pícaramente esperando algo.

-No es justo, y encima no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, maldita sea, si pudiera…-

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?- dijo Sirius mirándolo interrogativamente in perder su sonrisa.

-Lo que fuera maldita sea no quiero perderla, no quiero.- dijo la comadreja bastante alterado.

-Bueno pues ¿quien mejor para ayudaros en vuestro problema que yo, el mejor en estrategias?-

-¿Nuestro problema?- preguntó la comadreja mirando a Sirius y a mí alternativamente.

-Si vuestro, bueno lo mejor será aparentar que todos estamos de acuerdo con todo esto, Ron te dejo a ti la forma de colarte en el barco que zarpa en una hora, yo tengo que resolver como me cuelo yo mismo, y tú señorita estate lista que partes para ciudad plata con tú abuelo y tú prometido muy dispuesta a ir a esa coronación y esa boda, aunque lo más probable es que no se celebre.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntamos la comadreja y yo perdidos.

-Solo haced lo que yo os diga ya os pondré al tanto después de lo demás.- sin más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió se encontró justo ahí con Lord Lupin el cual dijo:

-Vaya venía a ver como se encontraba Lad…-

-Mi querido Remus, ven conmigo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, cosas que aclarar y planes que realizar y llevar acabo.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Sirius te conozco y no me gusta esa sonrisa tuya significa problemas, además me caso en una semana no quiero nada que me arruine ese día.-dijo este pero fue arrastrado por Sirius el cual solo sonreía:

-¿Recuerdas cierto secuestro de James y Mío…?- eso fue lo último que escuché y para ser sincera no pude evitar sonreír, no sabía por qué pero sabía que podía confiar en él, me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a vestirme pero antes le dije a la comadreja:

-Será mejor que te levantes comadreja o no serás capaz de colarte a tiempo en el barco.-

Este se levantó y abrió la puerta:

-Mi nombre es Ron sería bueno que lo recordases.-

-Está bien, en esta misión te llamaré Ron comadreja.- este bufó con fastidio y salió de la habitación.

……………………………………………..&…………………………………………..

Caminaba por los pasillos derecho a mi recamara a recoger lo que pudiese necesitar cuando me encontré con el guardia que había entregado los pergaminos anteriormente y lo miré enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije despectivamente.

-Si me trata de esa forma no le daré lo que me mandaron entregarle.- dijo el guardia con desdén, yo lo miré un tanto inseguro y dije:

-¿De qué hablas?- este sacó tres pergaminos y dijo:

-Es curioso pero tengo tres mensajes para usted.- lo miré incrédulo y este solo sonrió y dijo:

-Espero que disfrute de la lectura.- y sin más se marchó, dejándome a mí allí quieto con los tres pergaminos en mis manos, ¿qué sería lo que decían?

Sin esperar fui a mi recamara y recogí todo lo que pudiera necesitar, con cuidado me escabullí y con más cuidado aun me infiltré en el barco que zarpaba esa misma noche a ciudad plata y me oculté en la bodega por supuesto debía de estar provisto de comida, todo el viaje mientras estaba oculto y sin poder esperar más comencé a leer uno por uno los pergaminos.

……….…………………………………..&……………………………………….

Ya había llegado el día de mi coronación y de mi boda, esperaba que todo saliese bien y que no tuviese que encontrarme con ese viejo despreciable en ningún momento los había situado en una mesa bastante alejada de la mesa nupcial, por lo que esperaba ni siquiera tener que verlo a los ojos.

Me miré en el espejo que tenía delante, mi cabello igual de rebelde que siempre, pero iba vestido como todo un caballero hasta la espada la llevaba en su funda bien cubierta y hermosamente cuidada, la espada que en una ocasión había portado mi padre, la espada que pertenecía a mí familia y que ahora tenía yo.

Y de la cual tendría que despedirme en breves, suspiré cansado de todo esto y decidí salir ya pues faltaba poco para que todo comenzara.

Una corona, un gran peso que pronto portaría en mí cabeza, sonreí ante mis pensamientos, esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Caminé siguiendo a Regulus Black que venía vestido de gala para la ocasión y antes de abrir la puerta dijo:

-Espero le vaya bien.- y sonrió cosa que me pareció extraña pero que preferí ignorar, le devolví la sonrisa con mi propio chiste interior, el cual no entendería y atravesé la puerta:

-Su majestad el príncipe Harry James Potter I.- entré erguido y completamente seguro de mí mismo a pesar del miedo que tenía y no pude evitar o mejor dicho mis ojos me traicionaron buscando entre la gente del lugar para localizar a Luna, y seguidamente buscar con ansias a ella.

La encontré enseguida parecía enfadada y decepcionada, a su lado estaba el viejo de Dumbledore, y a su otro lado se encontraba un caballero del que ella iba agarrado, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en ellos, dos y algo en mí se revolvió, furiosamente, al final si que había cumplido su amenaza y ese despreciable había sido el elegido, nada del otro mundo, y seguramente yo era mejor que ese mil veces, dejé de mirarlos furioso y caminé más decidido aun hacía donde me esperaba Lord Kinsgley dispuesto a coronarme como legítimo rey del trono de marfil y ciudad plata.

Respiré hondo y me arrodillé ante él esperando el momento.

Continuara.

_Hasta aquí el capa de hoy espero que os haya gustado no ha habido mucha movida pero en el siguiente sí que la habrá y más si tenemos en cuenta a mí querido Sirius, el siguiente esta medio escrito en cuanto lo acabe lo subo no puedo decir cuando exactamente:_

_ESTO ES UN AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAP SINO QUIERES SABER NO LEAS: _

_**Cap 16: Coronación y Unión.**_

_**-"Esta espada es de la familia Potter y solo el rey debe de poseerla.-**_

_**-¿Lo has entendido ya o tu cerebro no da para más?-**_

_**-¿Qué se supone haces Black?-**_

_**-¿Qué más? arrodillarme ante mi rey.-**_

_**-¿No se supone que tú solo tienes un rey?**_

_**-Y así es, en su momento solo ante él me arrodillaré.-"**_

"_**-¿Estas seguro de esto?-**_

_**-Nunca he estado más seguro.-**_

_**-No lo lamentarás.-**_

_**-Lo se.-"**_


	16. Coronación e Unión

***

PERDONAR LA TRADANZA, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA ULTIMAMENTE, DEMASIADO, PERO AQUÍ TENEIS UN NUEVO CAP PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEIS.

LEO TODOS LOS REVIES QUE ME DEJAIS, Y AUNQUE TARDE SEGUIRÉ ADELANTE, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO MI NOVELA, CON LAS CLASES Y EL TRABAJO, ADEMÁS DE OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS, ES POR ESO QUE HE TARDADO TANTO, ESPERO A PARTIR DE AHORA PODER ESCRIBIR MÁS A MENUDO.

DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN PERDONAR.

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP Y SI NO ME SURGE NINGÚN IMPREVISTO MAÑANA TENDRÉIS OTRO MÁS.

PUES NADA MÁS A LA A DISFRUTAR.

_**Cap 16: Coronación y Unión.**_

Me encontraba en la bodega del barco hacía apenas un momento que había conseguido colarme en este, y lo cierto es que no me había resultado para anda sencillo.

Lo peor de todo esto es que estaba apunto de cometer una de las mayores locuras de mi vida y solo por amor, si mi madre y padre se enterasen de esto me matarían sin ninguna duda.

Pero ¿qué debía de hacer entonces?, dejarla que se casase y arrepentirme de por vida por perder a la mujer de mi vida, por que eso era ella, la mujer que me pertenecía de la misma manera que yo le pertenecía a ella.

Y lo sentía demasiado por Harry pero, no estaba dispuesto a perder en esta ocasión.

Lo cierto es que no sabía por qué Sirius y Granger habían decidido ayudarme, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo en estos momentos, ahora lo importante para mí era llegar con tiempo de impedir lo que estaba por suceder.

Yo Ronald Weasley daría hasta lo último que tenía por impedir que Luna Lovegood se convirtiera en la esposa de Harry.

En ese momento recordé los tres pergaminos que me habían sido entregados, sin tener mucho que hacer en este viaje me dispuse a leer uno a uno.

***

Ya había llegado el momento y me encontraba la mar de nerviosa, no quería estar donde estaba, no deseaba que me viese como me encontraba en ese momento, pero era totalmente inevitable que eso sucediese, y no pude evitar agarrarme del brazo de mí futuro esposo.

Lord Victor Krum el joven que me había dicho que no le importaba en absoluto todo lo que me había pasado, ni nada de lo que me habían echo, y que decía que lo único que le importaba sobre mí era cada instante que pasase a su lado desde ese mismo momento hasta que nuestras vidas terminasen.

Me había asegurado colocando su mano encima de la mía que me esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta, que, sabía que no sería para nada fácil para mí superar todo lo que Riddel había llevado a cabo conmigo, pero que no me rindiese que al final del camino encontraría siempre su mano extendida hacía mí, ofreciéndome una salida y un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y lo anunciaron me apreté un poco más a él, estaba segura de que desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo entre Harry y yo, ya que Albus no se habría atrevido a contarle ni una sola palabra sobre ese asunto en cuestión.

Aunque algo me decía que a Lord Krum no le importaría en absoluto ese punto a pesar de que no entendía su obsesión conmigo, pues no era nada que un caballero como él pudiese desear.

Es más, era todo lo que un hombre de su posición desearía alejar de él, ya no contaba con la pureza de una mujer, no era una chica fina, y versada a la hora de gobernar, no era una chica de sociedad educada para las fiestas y la preparación de una casa.

De hecho era salvaje y no me agradaba en nada que un hombre me mandase y me ordenase como hacer las cosas, pero al parecer eso a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, y eso me resultaba realmente extraño.

Contemplé como detrás de Harry entraban Lord Chang acompañado de su mujer y la arpía su hija la cual iba del brazo del despreciable de Diggory iba a unos pasos de ellos.

Al verme sonrió ampliamente y yo tan solo la ignoré.

Me fijé en como Potter caminaba seguro hasta su destino y tan solo una vez sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y ello0s pude ver rencor, y odio.

Contemplé y escuche con disgusto como Lord Kinsgley iba pronunciando las palabras que lo convertirían al fin en rey.

Poco a poco vi como este comenzaba a bajar la corona y la dejaba reposando en el cabello negro azabache de él que seguía igual de alborotado ni siquiera en una ocasión como esta había decidido hacer algo con él.

Lo vi coger los objetos que Lord Kinsgley le daba y le colocaron la capa color marfil que representaba el trono que estaba apunto de ocupar.

Este se puso en pie en cuanto se lo solicito Lord Kinsgley y mientras este se iba incorporando poco a poco Lord Kinsgley y todos los que se encontraban cerca de él iban agachándose en señal de sumisión ante su nuevo rey.

Todos en la sala imitaron el gesto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entraron varias niñas vestidas de blanco con flores, que comenzaron a volear, detrás de ellas entró Luna Lovegood vestida con un vestido celeste que la hacía verse preciosa, sus cabellos rubios le caían en cascada desde un pequeño moño pillado en el centro de la cabeza y sujeto con una tiara plateada.

En sus manos portaba un ramo pequeño de flores de diferentes colores, caminaba conj cuidado y decidida hacía Harry y yo sentía que poco a poco me iba desvaneciendo.

Vi la sonrisa de él y la de ella y desee desaparecer del lugar hasta que me fijé en los ojos de ella, que no brillaban en lo absoluto, y que lo único que se podía apreciar en ellos era cierto afecto y amistad.

Cuando ella llego a su lado por poco y me da algo al ver como él le sonreía y cogía su mano con fuerza entre la suya.

Ella reforzó su sonrisa y los vi a ambos girarse para mirar directamente a Lord Kinsgley quien sonreía abiertamente a ambos jóvenes.

Comenzó a decir algunas palabras que yo no escuché en absoluto mi mirada estaba fija en ambos y mis oídos cerrados a cualquier sonido proveniente de alguien que no fuera él.

Pude dejar de mirarlos y mirar a Albus a mi lado que miraba la escena sumamente complacido con lo que veía y yo al fin comprendí, ella siempre habíua sido la elegida para ese puesto.

Luna Lovegood era la candidata de Albus para Harry, por eso no se había quejado, por eso no se había opuesto, ¿qué pasaría si yo gritara que estaba haciendo precisamente lo que Albus quería que hiciese?

¿Qué ganaría yo con eso si yo no podía obtener lo que quería?

Comencé a sentirme de nuevo mareada y di gracias a dios por que resulto que no era la boda lo que se estaba celebrando ya, pues todos fuimos invitados a la sala de al lado a comer algo, y esperar a la tarde noche para celebrar la unión de ambas casas.

Suspiré a pesar de que tan solo se había aplazado un poco y comencé a seguir a Albus que ya caminaba hacía la otra sala.

Cuando nos dispusimos a sentarnos uno de los jóvenes se nos acercó y negando nos señaló la mesa de abajo donde solían comer la gente que no pertenecía a la realeza.

Yo no dije nada pero como era de esperarse Albus no se mantuvo callado y Victor Krum tampoco.

-¿Quien se cree ese miserable que es?- Dijo este furioso:- ¿Acaso no sabe quienes somos nosotros?-

Estaba por decirle que mejor no dijera nada cuando la voz de él me hizo callar:

-Lo se perfectamente y la gente que no es bien recibida en este lugar se sientan allí.-

Todos nos giramos para verlo y yo fruncí el ceño furiosa al ver que venía con Lovegood del brazo y ella sonriendo como tonta.

-Harry siendo quien soy has de conocer perfectamente cual es el sitio que yo debo de ocupar.-

Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente y yo tuve que retroceder al ver como este lo miraba, Luna agarró con fuerza la mano de este y me percaté de que Potter se estaba conteniendo, Draco malfoy se situó enseguida cerca de harry y Petunia llego en el momento en que Harry abrió su boca para hablar:

-Tienes razón Dumbledore y por ello te situaré en donde te corresponde Régulus.-

La voz de Harry sonaba con un odio incalculable y Petunia fue la que intervino mientras que Régulus se acercaba a Harry y se inclinaba esperando órdenes de su rey.

-Harry por favor recuerda que me lo prome…-

-Tía deja de hacer el idiota, y tú Régulus conduce a estos invitados non gratos a su lugar.-

Victor se soltó de mi agarre y dio un paso hacía él:

-¿Quién te crees que eres mocos insolente?, no permitiré que le hables de ese modo al mayor cargo de todos.-

-Será mejor que se calle usted, y que modere su forma de dirigirse a un rey sino quiere ser mandado a las mazmorras caballero.-

Puntualizó Draco dando un paso al frente y encarando a Krum.

-Ya está bien se supone que es un día de celebraciones no de disputas, Harry en el día de mi boda concédeme el deseo de la paz momentánea al menos.-

Dijo Luna colocándose delante de este y mirándolo a los ojos este bajo su verde mirada a los ojos de ella y el odio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa llena de afecto:

-Esta bien Luna, Régulus haz lo que te pedí.-

Ignorando al resto de personas Régulus nos condujo a una de las mesas inferiores y cada cual ocupó un sitio, a pesar de que Dumbledore y Krum lo hicieron muy a disgusto.

La comida estuvo entretenida pero yo no pude comer absolutamente nada a lo largo de esta y cada vez que alguien me ofrecía algo, más mal me sentía, poco a poco sentía que me iba mareando pero no podía hacer tal cosa debía de aguantar, me levanté de mi sitio dispuesta a despejarme un poco y rehusando la compañía de Krum salí de la estancia dispuesta a pasear por los jardines del lugar.

Conseguí llegar hasta un banco de piedra que allí se encontraba y me senté en este no llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí cuando escuché la voz de alguien conocido un aliado de los pocos que contaba.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No, a menos que sea algo que me induzca al sueño.-

Le dije débilmente y este sonrió:

-Si hiciera eso te perderías la gran boda.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es eso lo que deseo?-

-Créeme que no lo es.-

El tono de su voz divertido me hizo mirarlo, venía disfrazado de uno de los que atendían en la sala por eso me había seguido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sirius?-

-O solo que soy el alma de las celebraciones Lady Granger por lo que no podría faltar a esta boda por anda del mundo créame.-

Sin decirme nada más se alejó de mí y entró de nuevo en la sala para seguir con su rol de criado, ¿qué había planeado este hacer?, ¿de verdad el resultado seria favorable para todos?

***

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¿Estas Listo?-

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-Nunca he estado más seguro.-

-No lo lamentarás.-

-Lo se.-

Ya todo estaba dispuesto y comenzamos a caminar hacía la sala, tan solo unos pasos más y todo comenzaría.

Ambos portábamos el velo que se nos había impuesto llevar, por no se que tradición de que no se pueden ver las caras de los novios durante la ceremonia.

Pero lo cierto es que eso me favorecía pues así Luna no podría dejar ver que no quería hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer por muy decidiera a hacerlo que estuviese, y así nadie se percataría de nada de lo que estuviésemos pensando en ese momento cada uno de nosotros ni de quienes nos encontrábamos en ese lugar para asegurar el si de los novios.

Caminamos juntos como era la tradición y entramos en el lugar para colocarnos cada uno en nuestro puesto.

Poco después ella también llego y los invitados se incorporaron.

Ella se colocó a mi lado y los nervios me embargaron, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?, Lord Kinsgley comenzó con la ceremonia y nos mandó a ambos cogernos de la mano para así comenzar con los alzos de unión.

Miré a mi derecha y descubrí que mi acompañante se había marchado, ¿ya me había dejado solo?, ¿por qué me hacía esto?, ¿por qué abandonarme ante lo que estaba por pasar?

Sentí miedo y apreté la mano de ella con más fuerza entre la mía, esperando así sentirme algo más seguro con todo esto.

Tragué saliva según Lord Kinsgley iba hablando y tuve que dejar de atenderlo pues los nervios me ganaban, miré por sobre mi hombre y busqué con la mirada a Lady Granger.

Ella se encontraba al lado de Albus pero no al lado del idiota de su prometido, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y parecía angustiada, además de que no tenía muy buena cara, parecía estar pálida.

Sentí que me apretaba la mano y miré de nuevo al frente pero antes a ella, tragué saliva una vez más, ¿cómo demonios acabaría todo esto?

-¿Cuál es su respuesta?-

-Yo como representante de la casa Lovegood acepto ser su esposa.-

Allá iba, ella cogió la tiara que representaba su casa pues llevaba una Luna grabada en ella con diamantes al parecer Mcgonagall se la había guardado durante esos años para este momento.

Tragué saliba y con el gesto que se me había enseñado pero no con mucha práctica como era de esperarse, pues no había contado con mucho tiempo para ello saqué la espada de su funda y la posé en mis manos declarando:

-Yo como representante de la casa Potter acepto .ser tú esposo.-

Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba y mucho más segura también, el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar tras mi declaración y Luna soltó mi mano pero ya todo estaba echo, pues Lord Kinsgley siguió como estaba previsto con todo eso y acababa de declararnos marido y mujer y colocaba con cuidado ambas coronas en la cabeza de cada uno de nosotros.

Mientras sentía el peso de la corona sobre mi cabeza me di cuenta de que él tenía razón me giré para mirar a Luna a trabes aun del velo que ambos llevábamos y recordé lo sucedido hasta ahora.

***Flash Black***

"_**¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?, eso seguramente estarás pensando ahora mismo, y lo cierto es que puedo hasta imaginar tu cara ante lo que tienes ante ti, pues no todos los días recibes una misiva real, y mucho menos una de alguien a quien has decidido odiar de por vida por quitarte lo más preciado que tenías.-" **__Si eso justamente estaba pensando al abrir el dichoso pergamino, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que este miserable me conociera tan bien, pero a pesar de todo decidí seguir leyendo lo que este me escribía:__**"- Pero te darás cuenta de que te agradará leer esta en cuestión. Mira no te diré que me perdones por lo de Luna, pues es algo que no puedes perdonar de ninguna manera ya que no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo, nunca hubo nada y nunca lo habrá a menos que tú así lo decidas.**_

_**Te voy a dar la oportunidad de impedir lo que sucederá en tres días, pero Luna no es cualquier persona y para conseguirla a ella deberás de a cambio dar algo de tú parte.**_

_**Si lo se tengo demasiada cara, pero Ron ¿sabes acaso cuanto pesa una corona?, no tienes ni idea estoy seguro, pero eso es lo que te ofrezco conocer exactamente cuanto pesa esta.**_

_**Pero no es algo que tomar a la ligera, se es más estoy seguro de que Luna es la indicada para el trono de marfil y necesita alguien a su lado para llevar ese cometido a cabo, y no pude imaginar a nadie mejor que tú para ello.**_

_**Eres mi mejor amigo, como si fueras mi hermano, y confieso que creo que mereces esto y mucho más, a pesar de tus despistes y tus locuras propias se que te ganarás el corazón de todos los de aquí y que junto a ella lo podréis conseguir todo.**_

_**Nadie sabe de esto, solo Lord Kinsgley y muy a regañadientes a aceptado, le di argumentos muy poderosos que en su momento te haré conocer.**_

_**En cuanto llegues aquí has de buscar a Lord Kinsgley él te llevará conmigo y ahí podrás darme tú respuesta, no em falles Ron eres de un precio inestimable para mí, no solo como amigo, no solo como hermano sino que ahora te ofrezco que lo seas como rey.**_

_**Eres justo, y no te dejas amedrentar con facilidad, eres ambicioso, y además reconoces bien los negocios, podrás brindar prosperidad a este trono, y cuentas con la sabiduría de Luna y sus increíbles capacidades, para todo, así que no creo que te sea difícil aceptar esta oferta, además de la corona y el puesto te ofrezco vivir de por vida con la mujer que amas, aunque he de confesarte que ella estará un tiempo enfadada contigo o eso creo tal vez me equivoque y el resultado sea otro, en cualquiera de los casos te espero en tres días amigo mío."**_

_No había sido capaz a leer los otros dos pergaminos tras leer ese, ni siquiera fui consciente de la tardanza del viaje, y ni que decir de cómo llegué ante Harry y ni como le dije el si._

_Después de decirle que Si comencé con la locura de los sermones de Lord Kinsgley hacía mí y hacía Harry, pero este le cortó diciendo una sola palabra y como rey que era Lord Kinsgley tuvo que callar._

_Lo planeamos todo para que nadie se percatara del cambio, y Lord kinsgley que a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo nos habló de esta antigua tradición de los velos y acabé accediendo._

_Harry me había dado la espada que había pertenecido a su padre momentos antes de la ceremonia y me había rogado que la cuidara y me había preguntado si estaba listo, a lo que respondí que si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y él me dijo que no podía estar más seguro y me dijo que no sería fácil lo que me pedía pero por tener a Luna a mi lado eso me daba igual estaba dispuesto a poder con todo._

_Antes de ir a la ceremonia Harry me había preguntado por el otro pergamino que me había hecho llegar y ahí recordé que tenía dos sin leer._

_Lleve mis manos al bolsillo del pantalón que descansaba ya en uno de los asientos de donde nos encontrábamos y mientras él salí un momento yo me dispuse a leerlos._

_***_

Y aquí estaba quieto esperando a que la mano de Luna llegara a su destino, mi velo, con cuidado lo retiró de mí rostro para dejarlo caer y llevarse sus manos a su boza sorprendida.

-Ronald.-

Fue lo único que dijo esta, y seguidamente escuché como caían varias cosas de metal al suelo, me giré para ver que había pasado y me encontré con que la puerta de la sala estaba totalmente abierta y en el pasillo del centro se encontraba Sirius Black mirando la escena completamente helado en el lugar, más exactamente la espada que yo sostenía en mi mano derecha.

-Esta espada es de la familia Potter y solo el rey debe de poseerla.-

Dijo uno de los invitados y yo tragué saliva mientras que miraba una vez más a Luna prometiéndole darle una explicación más adelante y metí mi mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón para sacar el tercero de los pergaminos.

Bastante nervioso y muy inseguro alargué la mano hacía Lord Kinsgley que recibió el pergamino de mis manos y lo abrió mientras que me regañaba con la mirada, pues según sus palabras yo debería de encontrarme seguro de mis actos, era el rey, no debía y tener miedo y debía demostrar que era digno del honor que Harry me había brindado.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a protestar y de un momento a otro Albus Dumbledore se encontraba enfrente de mí mirándome furioso:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que….-

Lord Kinsgley dio unos pasos al frente y alargó el pergamino hacía él, este lo cogió enfadado y se dispuso a leer según iba leyendo más enfadado, estaba por hablar cuando Lord Kinsgley sacó un nuevo pergamino de sus ropas que estaba cerrado con el sello real, y sin más se lo extendió a él de nuevo.

Este frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer me percaté de que ahora estaba más blanco que rojo y miró a Lord Kinsgley quien tan solo dijo lo que Harry le había pedido que dijera:

-¿Lo has entendido ya o tu cerebro no da para más?-

Albus apretó el pergamino furioso en su mano izquierda y tras mirarme iba a decir algo más cuando de repente quien menos me esperaba se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a arrodillarse él también contaba con un pergamino en sus manos:

-¿Qué se supone haces Black?-

-¿Qué más? arrodillarme ante mi rey.-

-¿No se supone que tú solo tienes un rey?

-Y así es, en su momento solo ante él me arrodillaré.-

Sin más se levantó, pero su gesto conllevó a que su hermano y otros los siguiesen, si Sirius me aceptaba era algo que otros muchos harían, por que así era Sirius, podía conseguir cosas que otros no, y yo tan solo le sonreí agradecido.

Alargué mi mano buscando lo único que me faltaba en ese momento la confirmación de que ella estaría a mi aldo, pero ella no me la agarro y entendí que estaba enfadada tal y como Harry había previsto que sucedería, estaba por hablar con ella cuando el grito de una de las damas se escuchó:

-Lady Granger.-

Todos miramos hacía el mismo sitio y descubrimos que una mujer se encontraba sosteniendo a Hermione Granger, la cual estaba inconsciente, ¿qué le pasaba a ella últimamente?

Me giré para mirar una vez a Luna pero esta no estaba se había marchado, la busqué con desesperación pero no la localicé hasta que Sirius me hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándome una de las salidas.

Sin pensar en todo lo que me esperaba a partir de ese momento y solo preocupado por que ella estuviese a mi lado para afrontarlo eche a correr tras ella, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme.

***

Llegué hasta mi recamara y cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude, sabía que no tardaría en recibir la visita de mi ahora esposo.

Pero estaba muy furiosa por lo que Harry y Ron me habían echo y no sabía si podía hablar con él sin antes darle unos cuantos golpes y no era cuestión de abofetear al nuevo rey en mitad de la sala en al que se acababa de casar y delante de todos los que le debían de respetar.

Me dirigí a mi mesita donde debía de haber una jarra con agua y un baso por algún lado, y así era, pero mis manos se detuvieron al encontrarme con un pergamino claramente escrito por Harry.

Frunciendo el ceño lo cogí y comencé a leer lo que este tenía que decirme:

-_"¿Lo siento?, quizás debería de empezar este pergamino así, pidiendo una disculpa por ser tan cobarde y a la vez tan egoísta y dejar mis responsabilidades en ti y en Ron, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que no podía seguir con esto._

_No podía permitir que él me controlase a su gusto y siento decirte esto Luna pero tú eras la elegida para mí por ese despreciable de Albus, y no quería seguir sus reglas y mucho menos hacerte a ti infeliz._

_Debo disculparme también por leer la misiva que mandaste a Ron, en al que le confesabas que lo amabas y que por mucho que te doliese debías de decirle Adiós._

_No podía dejarte renunciar a él por mí, no me parecía justo, y a cambio de perderte cosa que me duele en el alma y que se no me perdonaras, te pido que ocupes el lugar que estoy seguro te corresponde, y que sabrás desempeñar._

_Luna perdóname, pero he de pensar en muchas cosas y es por esto que me fui sin decirte nada, si te lo hubiese dicho habrías huido conmigo, ni siquiera Malfoy conocía nada de esto, solo Ron, Lord Kinsgley que se enteró unas horas antes y yo._

_Sabes que tenía que hacerlo por diferentes motivos entre los que se encuentran el miserable de Dumbledore, y su nieta o lo que ella sea._

_Además de que no quería hacerte sufrir, no culpes a Ron y perdonalo, no seas tonta y no comiences tu relación de casados con una bofetada sino con algo que se deseas hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, y que solo has hecho a traves del pergamino que le hiciste llegar, pero créeme eso no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que en realidad es recibir un beso de la persona que te importa, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que seas feliz con mi hermano, cuídalo y cuídate mucho, y reina como se que tú sabrás hacerlo._

_Tu amigo Harry Potter."-_

Maldita sea, ya no podía recibirlo con una cachetada como era mi idea, la puerta se abrió en ese momento y no me dio ni tiempo a limpiarme las lágrimas de los ojos cuando me encontré con Ron de frente.

Este estaba agitado era claro que había venido corriendo y que temía mi reacción, apretando el pergamino de Harry caminé hasta él y sin pensarlo mucho obedecí a Harry y lo besé.

Tenía toda la razón pero mientras lo besaba no dejaba de pensar en donde demonios podía haberse ido el muy idiota ni que era lo que pensaba hacer a partir de ahora.

Sentí como Ron me abrazaba y besaba a su vez contento por mi recibimiento, pero al separarnos no me pude contener;

-Ya hice lo que me pidió empecé nuestro matrimonio con un beso ahora me toca actuar por mí.-

Sin más lo abofetee, y este tan solo sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Esta si es mi Luna.-

Escucharlo decir ese posesivo delante de mi nombre me hizo estremecer por completo y desee escucharlo mil veces más, pero estaba muy enfadada con él y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

-No vamos a tener descanso y no va a ser fácil Ronald.-

-Mientras tú estés conmigo Luna todo será posible.-

-Tengo miedo a fallarle a Harry.-

-Y yo.-

Me dijo este sinceramente y tan solo nos abrazamos con fuerza:

-Tenemos que ser capaces, si él cree que lo somos se que podremos con todo.-

-Pues adelante entonces.-

Ambos nos cogimos de la mano y decidimos después de un rato enfrentar lo que nos esperaba tras la puerta de la que ahora sería nuestra recamara.

Empezaba nuestra vida como reyes, y solo esperaba estar a la altura, y que Harry recapacitara y regresara o que al menos no desapareciera o mejor dicho se distanciara mucho de nosotros.

***

-Potter ha desaparecido.-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Lo que has oído Riddel.-

Maldita sea, y mil veces maldito sea ese miserable de Potter, me miré una vez más al espejo que tenía delante y lo destruí de un puñetazo pues la imagen que este me mostraba era grotesca, y todo por culpa de ese miserable de Potter.

-¿Se puede saber que el sucedió señor?-

-Algo que Albus Dumbledore y el desgraciado de su nieto me pagarán muy caro.-

-¿Nieto?-

La voz ratonil de Pettigriw me hizo mirarlo fijamente ahora este podía decirse que era incluso más guapo que yo y esto me las pagarían por supuesto que si.

-Si Harry James Potter es el único y verdadero nieto de Albus Dumbledore, y juro que se arrepentirán de haberse atrevido a meterse conmigo, uno a uno los que quieren caerán en mis manos, y juro que lo que a mi me pasó no será nada en comparación a lo que les haré a cada uno de sus seres queridos.-

Todos en la sala se encogieron ante mis palabras, y cuando la puerta se abrió y Greyback entró por esta dijo:

-Señor todos están listos para comenzar.-

-Tenemos que retrasarlo un tiempo ha surgido un imprevisto y hemos de localizar al miserable de Potter antes de actuar.-

Sin más ordené que todos se fueran de la estancia y me quedé sentado en el sillón rojo que allí se encontraba mientras observaba como las llamas bailaban en la hoguera de delante de mí y la imagen de Gragea mi invadía, y de nuevo el recuerdo de ambos juntos me asalto y me enfureció.

Cogí uno de los espejos que allí había y me miré de nuevo, mi nariz había desaparecido y parte de mi rostro se había quemado, además de que "_La Mortía"_ se había hundido, el despreciable de Dumbledore había ordenado que acabasen conmigo pero no le había salido bien la jugada, y aunque deformado había regresado aun más lleno de rencor y con más ganas de destruirlos a todos, más ahora que sabía que las personas que más odiaba eran las culpables de mi accidente además de ser las únicas que se interponían en mi camino para obtener el gran trono.

***

Espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo cap nos vemos buybuy y felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.

Espero que me dejéis revies ya que hace mucho que no me mandáis.

Al resto que os tomáis la molestia de leer, esperar y postear muchas gracias por ello.


	17. Infiltrado en casa

_**Tal y como prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente cap nos vemos al final ata ahora.**_

_**Cap 17: Infiltrado en casa.**_

Caminaba por los jardines un poco despistado, después de todo no los conocía para nada, era la primera vez que pisaba este lugar, ni siquiera como pirata junto con Sirius y el resto habíamos pisado el país de Mercury aunque ahora ya sabía a que se debía eso.

Hacía apenas un día que había llegado y lo cierto es que no me arrepentía de haber venido, ahora mi cabello era más corto y aunque el color de mis ojos no podía cambiarlo de ninguna manera, si que había podido hacer algo con mi pelo, ocultarlo tras una peluca, de color rubio.

Había presentado mis respetos ante el que mandaba al ejército en este lugar, y me había encontrado con un hombre de gran tamaño y que parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Pero sin embargo y pese a su aspecto había resultado ser todo un bonachon, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, y su cabello era negro lo llevaba agarrado de forma que no le molestara para entrenar a los que según él debían de ser los protectores de todo.

Tenía barba y bigote tan poblados como su melena, su nombre era Rubeus Hagrid y lo cierto es que me caía bastante bien aunque era algo estricto por lo que decían los que estaban a sus órdenes.

Ahora era mi hora de descanso y estaba explorando el palacio y sus jardines, eso estaba completamente prohibido, pero era yo después de todo, y la palabra prohibido era una clara invitación a explora lo que quieras.

¿Cómo había terminado en este lugar? Fácil era el único sitio en el que Dumbledore no me buscaría, y yo necesita conocer este lugar, el sitio donde al parecer mi madre había nacido, donde mi tía se había criado, y que se supone me pertenecía por derecho.

Aunque lo cierto es que no quería por nada del mundo pensar en eso, aunque sabía que debía de conocerlo y es por esto que aquí me encontraba, lejos y a la vez cerca de ese miserable que resultó ser mi propio abuelo.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta una de las fuentes que había en el centro del jardín, caminé hasta esta y cerré los ojos imaginándome a mi madre en ese lugar.

Lo intenté tan fuertemente que por poco y me muro de un infarto al escuchar como alguien decía:

-Al parecer no eres consciente de que en este sitio no pueden entrar los aprendices.-

Me giré sorprendentemente rápido y me encontré con el sustituto de mi abuelo cuando este no estaba en casa, Gellert Grindelwald.

-O tal vez si eres consciente de ello, pero prefieres no hacer caso.-

Carraspee un poco e intenté desviar mi mirada de la de él, hacía apenas unas horas que me habían presentado ante este hombre y era evidente que debía de recordarme, intenté abrir la boca para justificarme pero este levantó su mano para detener mis palabras, así que sin más calle.

-Creo que a ti te recuerdo, eres Jimmy Husmand.- Yo tan solo asentí y este aun sin dejar de mirarme agregó:-Si, no podría olvidarme de ti ni aunque quisiera, tienes los ojos de Griselle y los de Lily.-

Tragué saliva disimuladamente y deseaba que no notase que estaba nervioso, ¿acaso sería descubierto tan pronto?, tenía que ser imposible que me reconocieran tan solo por el color de ojos.

-Si no es molestia, ¿Quiénes eran ellas?-

Pregunté intentando parecer curioso ante una respuesta que yo conocía muy bien:

-Dos mujeres que hicieron este castillo algo agradable para habitar, pero que a la vez lo convirtieron en un lugar doloroso y lleno de recuerdos que al principio eran felices por su presencia, pero después pasaron a ser ciertamente indeseables.-

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras pero este no lo noto debido a que ya no me miraba a mí sino a la fuente que tenía detrás de mí, caminó hasta situarse cerca de la misma y meter una mano en el agua para proseguir hablando:

-Ahora ha vuelto algo de alegría al lugar, al menos eso espero, han venido tres muchachas que tal vez alegres el lugar, la hija de Elena otra gran muchacha que perdimos por las malas decisiones de Albus, una amiga de esta llamada Ginny y una muchacha que se casa en poco tiempo y que esta poniendo este castillo patas arriba debido sin duda a su poco aprecio por la gravedad.-

Sonrió al decir esas cosas y retiro su mano del agua para después mirarme de regreso.

-Hoy pasaré tú falta, pero a partir de mañana espero no volver a encontrarte en estos jardines pues son de uso exclusivo.-

Yo tan solo asentí y tras hacer una reverencia me giré para marcharme:

-Espero que te encuentres a gusto entre nosotros Jimmy y que seas alguien de confianza.-

Yo no respondí pues no podía asegurarle nada de nada, caminé hasta llegar al lugar que pertenecía a los recién llegados y me encontré con que había varios allí:

-Dean, Seamus, Jimmy, andando que teneí9s que comenzar con las pruebas de la tarde.-

Un chico de piel oscura de cabello algo rizado se puso en pie seguido de otro muchacho delgado de ojos oscuros, y pelo del mismo color, ambos se habían metido en esto al parecer para poder alimentar a sus familias, eran dos chicos responsables al parecer y muy decididos, los tres nos dirigimos hasta donde Hagrid nos esperaba con tres arcos y varias flechas.

Este comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre algunas cosas que debíamos de hacer para comprobar nuestra puntería.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo con eso, y cuando estábamos por terminar escuché como un muchacho unos años mayor que yo se acercaba corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?-

Preguntó Hagrid o mejor dicho Rubeus, pues nos había pedido que nada de apellidos, que a partir de ese momento todos formábamos parte de la misma familia por lo que no debía de haber diferencias más que en nombre, que nuestros apellidos no contaban para nada en ese lugar, debido a que eso nos haría pertenecer a otra familia más y eso no era posible.

-Su majestad acompañado de su nieta y Lord Victor Krum acaban de llegar.-

Nada más escuchar esas palabras la flecha que estaba tensando para disparar se me escapó y se disparó sola dando claramente en un mal blanco:

-¿Cómo es posible que ya estén de regreso?-

-No lo se Rubeus pero el caso es que vienen hacía….-

-General Hagrid, tengo que hablar con usted.-

La voz de Albus se escuchó en todo el patio, los dos chicos que se encontraban a mi lado y tanto Rubeus como Terry, se inclinaron ante él, y yo a pesar de que no deseaba por anda del mundo llevar esa acción acabo debí de hacerlo pues sino podría tener problemas y ser descubierto o declarado en rebeldía.

-Usted dirá majestad.-

-Déjate de formalismos Rubeus, necesito que pongas en movimiento a los barcos, tenemos que encontrar a Harry Potter cuanto antes.-

-¿Qué ha pasado señor?- Preguntó este extrañado para después agregar:- ¿no se supone que ibais a la boda de este?-

Sonreí ya que no podían verme cuando pude ver como este apretaba fuertemente sus puños y furioso y entre dientes decía:

-Ese maldito irresponsable le cedió la corona a su amigo de infancia Ronald Weasley y a la chica que yo había elegido para él Luna Lovegood.-

Sonrió más ampliamente al ver que había conseguido salirse con la suya.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

Preguntó incrédulo Rubeus.

-Como lo oyes, se marchó de allí mientras se celebraba la boda de estos, y no se a donde ha podido ir, no dejó dicho a nadie nada de nada.-

-Ni siquiera a Sirius.-

-A ese indeseable solo le dice que lamentándolo mucho ya no puede confiar en él pero que le pide que acepte a Weasley en su lugar, y el muy estúpido así lo hizo impidiendo así que yo me opusiera, pues si él también se hubiese opuesto a esa barbaridad tendría muchos más aliados a la hora de qu8itarle el trono y entregárselo a Lady Granger y Lord Krum cuando llegase el momento.-

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza ante lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo sin poder creérselo, pues a pesar de que ya sabía sobre lo de Luna desconocía por completo que este pensaba poner en el trono de marfil a Granger y a su indeseable prometido.

-¿Quiere que comiencen con la búsqueda hoy mismo?-, preguntó este.

-Mañana en la mañana zarparán y no quiero que regresen hasta que lo traigan con ellos.-

Se detuvo en sus palabras y después sentí su mirada en nosotros, y no me equivoque:-Estos son los tres nuevos de los que me hablo Grindelwald, espero que merezcan la pena.-

Sin más que añadir se giró para marcharse, y yo no tardé ni tres segundos en incorporarme, no quería estar más tiempo del debido inclinado ante ese despreciable.

Cuando sentí la mirada de Hagrid en mí me di cuenta de que había estado contemplando a Albus Dumbledore con rencor y que apretaba el arco con demasiada fuerza.

-Eres buen tirador Jimmy.-

No contesté a su afirmación mientras que aun seguía pendiente de mis gestos siguió diciendo los errores de Dean y Seamus.

No tardó en dejarnos libres para ir a cenar y descansar ya que al parecer ahora una de mis obligaciones era madrugar, algo que no me pesaba en absoluto.

Me encontraba cenando solo en una de las mesas, cuando sentí que alguien dejaba caer una bandeja delante de mí, levanté la vista y me encontré con Terry que me miraba con el ceño fruncido:

-Tú eres Jimmy?-

Asentí sin más y este tomo asiento comenzó a comer sin decirme nada más y yo hice lo mismo, cuando terminé me dispuse a marcharme y a dar un paseo antes de acostarme cuando este me dijo:

-Mañana tendrás que estar en la arena del patio sur, Rubeus asegura que tienes actitudes con las espadas y cuchillos, yo he de comprobar si su corazonada es cierta o por el contrario esta en un error.-

Asentí sin más no tenía ganas de hacer amigos allí al menos por ahora, tal vez más adelante si, pero en ese instante tenía cosas que llevar acabo e investigaciones que hacer y los amigos serían más un obstáculo que otra cosa.

****

En cuanto llegue me encerré en mi habitación, Krum se despidió de mí diciéndome una vez más que mañana lo vería.

Me deshice del vestido que tenía puesto con bastante enfado y cansada de vestir de esa manera.

Ginny se había marchado a su habitación para cambiarse también aunque ella no había viajado con nosotros por lo que seguramente aun no sabría que se acababa de convertir en princesa al igual que sus dos hermanos gemelos, y que por lo tanto a partir de ese día ninguno de ellos podría vestir de cualquier forma ni relacionarse con cualquier gente.

Escuché que llamaban a mi puerta y tan solo dije:

-Adelante.-

-Hola Hermione, he venido a ayudarte.-

Dijo Ginny entrando enseguida por la puerta.

Yo la miré un momento y sonreí de medio lado le iba a dar tremenda sorpresa.

-Ginny no te corresponde hacer eso, y mucho menos ahora en tú posición.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

Preguntó esta perdida mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Aun no te han dicho que has subido de categoría?-

Se detuvo a mirarme sin entender:

-¿Qué dices?-

-Me imagino que mañana partirás hacía ciudad de Plata para ser más exactos irás a parar al castillo donde se encuentra el trono de marfil donde se sientan ahora mismo Luna Lovegood acompañada de Ronald Weasley tú hermano mayor y rey del trono de plata, lo que te convierte a ti y a tus hermanos en princesa y príncipes.-

Se quedó helada y me susurró:

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?-

-¿Has visto a tu hermano la comadreja desde que partimos?, seguramente no, se supone que Sirius Black, yo y él con cierta ayuda íbamos a impedir esa boda, pero no fue necesario ya que al parecer tú hermano tenía otros planes diferentes, e iba con el pase de convertirse en rey a espaldas de Sirius y mía.-

-Pero como es posible…-

-Es cierto lo que Albus acaba de comunicarnos.-

La puerta se abrió de improvisto y por esta entró una atolondrada Tonks, que con las prisas de saber no vio a Ginny y ambas acabaron en el suelo tras el choque, yo no pude evitarlo y me eche a reír.

-Tonks.- recriminó Ginny palpándose el lugar donde se había echo daño.

-Lo siento, es solo que no me puedo creer que Harry hiciera eso, ¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta de ello?, es decir estabais todos allí y sin embargo él lo hizo sin más.-

Parecía especialmente divertida con la situación, y era evidente que le había gustado la actuación que Harry había llevado a cabo.

-Entonces es cierto, soy princesa del trono de Marfil.-

Dijo Ginny empezando a creerse lo que yo le había dicho, Tonks y yo asentimos a sus palabras y esta pareció sumamente desconcertada, sin hablar mucho con nosotros se marchó tal vez para pensar y procesar el giro que había dado su vida en tan solo unos minutos.

Tonks se quedó un buen rato comentando un montón de cosas sobre su próxima boda que se celebraría en unos días.

Tras una charla demasiado larga para mi gusto, esta se marchó dispuesta a seguir con su charla o preparativos en otro lugar.

Al cabo de una hora o así y percatándome de que no podía dormir caminé hasta la ventana y me encontré con que Tonks se encontraba en la fuente que pertenecía a mi jardín privado acompañada de un muchacho de cabellos rubios que escuchaba todo lo que Tonks decía con cara de resignación.

Este vestía con el uniforme del ejercito, para ser más exactos con el uniforme de aprendiz del ejercito, y eso me extraño pues estaba prohibido que ellos entraran al palacio y más que se encontrarán en los jardines privados.

Vi como el chico comenzaba a caminar mientras que Tonks iba agarrada de su brazo y siguiendo su monologo mientras que este asentía de vez en cuando y hablaba frases cortas.

Sus paseos eran de un lado para otro, mientras que Tonks de un momento a otro dejó de pasear y obligo al chico a sentarse delante de él y comenzó a hacer gestos de diferentes formas e intentando que este entendiera lo que ella le estaba explicando.

El chico rió ante algo que Tonks le dijo y alzó la mirada hacía el cielo pero se detuvo en mi ventana.

Noté como Tonks seguía hablando y hablando sin cesar, pero ahora el muchacho no le contestaba ni siquiera le prestaba atención, tan solo miraba hacía mí y yo lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de allí, no tenía ganas de tonterías.

Me eché a dormir y no tardé en conseguirlo últimamente me resultaba algo más fácil de conseguir.

Pasó una semana entera en la que no hubo grandes cosas que comentar, excepto la boda de Tonks con Remus Lupin, por lo que ahora se había convertido en Nympadora Lupin.

Yo asistía a la boda con el rango de nieta de Albus Dumbledore aunque en realidad no lo era.

Me encontraba caminando hacía la sala del trono necesitaba dejarle en claro a Albus que no me casaría que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por muy bueno que Krum fuese, pero lo malo era que el miedo me embargaba cada vez que hablaba con él algo en mí temblaba y no sabía a que se debía.

-He dicho que no y es que no, Fred y George si pueden marcharse pero Ginny Weasley se quedará aquí.-

-Otra vez estás haciendo las cosas como te vienen en gana y mira lo único que has conseguido que él huya.-

Era la voz de Sirius sin ninguna duda así que me acerqué a escuchar.

-No te consiento que te metas en esto Black ya bastante te he tenido que aguantar hasta ahora.-

-Y más que lo vas a tener que hacer, me pienso llevar a Ginny Weasley con sus hermanos quieras o no quieras.-

-Ginny Weasley es mi prisionera.-

Sentenció Dumbledore levantándose del trono que ocupaba.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto demente loco chiflado?-

Me quedé helada al ver como Sirius le hablaba a Dumbledore, pero por sorprendente que pareciera Albus no lo mando apresar sino que dijo:

-El que parece no pensar eres tú Black, si le entregamos a sus tres hermanos sin más este se apoderará del trono y nadie lo podrá sacar de ahí.-

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?, ese chico está sentado ahora en ese trono por que Harry se lo pidió y cedió, no vengas con esas estupideces por que…-

-Esa chica es mi moneda de cambio y no hay más de que hablar, Harry hizo eso sin saber lo que entregaba, además ese trono ya tenía dueña.-

-No le pertenece, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?, no vas a conseguir nada manejando las vidas de los demás a tu antojo, no pudiste hacerlo con Lily, no lo has conseguido con Harry y Hermione ni siquiera es tú familia, que elle esté acatando tus órdenes debe de ser solo por el aprecio que te tiene por que sino no lo entiendo.-

-Sea el motivo que sea lo está haciendo y eso es lo importante.-

-¿Hasta cuanto crees que aguante Dumbledore?-

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y Sirius suspirando dijo:

-Dejaré a Ginny aquí pero no por que tú lo hayas ordenado o por tus malditas suposiciones sobre Ron, sino por que estoy seguro de que Hermione la necesita.-

Escuché como este comenzaba a alejarse, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo una vez más diciendo:

-¿A qué viene esa preocupación por esa muchacha ahora?-

-Nunca lo entenderías, como nunca entendiste a tu propia hija y a James.-

Corrí para que no me descubrieran y mis pasos me llevaron a mi jardín privado, me percaté que ya era de noche, últimamente no me daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Me senté en donde ya me había acostumbrado a sentarme y miré hacía el cielo la verdad es que era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar de noche y en verdad era hermoso.

Sonreí cuando una brisa me llegó de pleno removiendo mi cabello que decidí soltarme para que se moviera libremente con el viento.

Escuché unos pasos y posé mi mirada justo al frente, ante mi había un muchacho, pero por la oscuridad no podía verlo bien.

Caminaba distraído y a la vez atento a todo para al parecer no ser descubierto caminando por el lugar.

Llevaba el trague de los aprendices del ejercito y ahora que lo veía mejor me percaté de que tenía el cabello rubio, era el mismo muchacho que Tonks había avasallado el día de mi regreso.

Intenté que no notara mi presencia aunque eso no pasó, más que nada por que caminaba derecho hacía donde yo estaba, levantó su mirada para fijarla en el cielo y sonrió de medio lado.

No pude más que quedarme admirándolo, una ráfaga de aire más fuerte se hizo presente y tuve que levantarme de donde me encontraba sentada, eso hizo que el chico en cuestión ahora se fijara en mí.

Lo miré un momento sin verlo realmente, aparté mi cabello para que pudiera reconocerme y así se marchara del lugar rápidamente, pero contrario a lo que esperaba este se quedó helado en el lugar mirándome fijamente.

Pude notar que tenía gafas y justo en ese momento miré el color de sus ojos, que ocasiono que mi respiración se detuviera, y mi corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente.

Algo en mí deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, di un paso hacía atrás para alejarme de él mientras recuperaba mi respiración aunque iba más rápido de lo que debería:

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por toda la espalda y poco a poco mis piernas dejaron de moverse y hasta de sostenerme.

Sentí que todo se oscurecía a mí alrededor y justo cuando esperaba el golpe unos brazos me cogieron fuertemente:

-Harry.- susurré o eso creo pues terminé por perder el conocimiento.

****

Imposible, sencillamente imposible, ella no podía haberme reconocido con tanta facilidad.

La vi comenzar a caer al suelo y sin saber muy bien corrí para evitar que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza contra la fuente, pues su alejamiento la había llevado hasta cerca del borde de esta.

Cunado de sus labios escuché mi nombre me quedé helado, era imposible, que mi maldita afición de venir a este jardín se convirtiera en mi perdición.

La cargue hasta la fuente y cogí algo de agua la tenía que despertar y sobre todo tenía que conseguir que creyera que estaba equivocada.

Necesitaba más tiempo aquí para poder hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer y no estaba dispuesto a que ella me lo impidiera.

Sentí que comenzaba a moverse y la incorporé un poco está abrió los ojos y tras parpadear un poco susurro:

-¿Qué me ha sucedido?-

-Se ha desmayado, ¿desea que vaya a buscar a alguien para que la ayude?-

Pregunté intentando por todos los medios que no se notase lo poco que me gustaba tenerla así.

-No, no, suélteme.-

Exigió esta rápidamente cuando pareció darse cuenta de la forma en la que se encontraba.

-¿Esta segura?-

Le pregunté algo reacio pues no creía que ella estuviese pensando claramente la verdad, pues si la soltaba no le haría ninguna gracia.

-He dicho que me suelte, o sino le aseguro que gritaré.-

-De acuerdo.- dije sencillamente y sin más la solté como esperaba su equilibrio aun no era muy bueno y tal como lo esperaba el resultado fue ella cayendo dentro de la fuente, no lo pude evitar y comencé a reírme mientras que ella hacía diferentes sonidos debido a lo fría que estaba el agua.

-Tú, maldito….-

-Deténgase ahí señorita no creo que esas palabras sean dignas de ser dichas por sus hermosos labios.-

Ella se calló sorprendida por mis palabras, y lo cierto es que yo también, salió de la fuente como pudo y dijo:

-¿Quien demonios eres tú?-

-Jimmy Husmand para servirla.- he hice una pequeña inclinación en forma de burla más que de respeto pues no deje de mirarla y sonreír de forma descarada.

Comenzó a sacudir sus ropas con bastante ahínco pero era evidente que no iba a conseguir mucho con eso.

-No puedes estar aquí, ¿qué se supone que haces entonces?-

-Pasear miladi, me encanta este jardín y no puedo dejar de venir cada noche para admirar el cielo sentado desde esa fuente.-

Le dije sin más, aunque mis motivos para encontrarme en ese lugar eran otros muy diferentes, pero no se los iba a revelar.

-Entiendo, pues estaría bien que le aclarase que estos son mis jardines privados y no es bien recibido así que lárguese.-

-¿Así es como usted agradece que se le ayude?-

Pregunté bastante molesto pues lo cierto es que no me hacía ninguna gracia que ella me dijera a mí donde si o no podía entrar cuando todo esto me pertenecía a mí.

-¿Ayudarme?, por su culpa cogeré un constipado así que….-

-Si no la hubiese cogido a tiempo le puedo asegurar que el constipado que va a coger ahora no tendría ni punto de comparación.-

-Sino hubiese estado en este jardín yo no me habría asustado, y nada de esto habría pasado.-

Dijo esta ahora encarándome, fruncí el ceño, vale era cierto, pero no fue mi culpa que ella se encontrase en ese sitio cuando nunca estaba ahí.

--Creo que es mejor que me marche lo cierto es que ninguna buena vista merece tener que soportarla.-

Me giré dispuesto a marcharme de allí, cansado de tener que aguantarla y viendo que no encontraría en esta ocasión a Tonks ahora Lupin, la cual había tomado por costumbre venir a hablar conmigo aquí en las noches.

Era la única con la que había decidido tener un vago contacto, después de todo ella siempre me había apoyado, aunque como era evidente no le había dicho quien era yo.

Pero hacía ya una semana ella me encontró al igual que esta noche en este jardín y me hizo chantaje diciendo que tendría que escucharla hasta que se cansara y que diera mi opinión sino quería que le contase a todos que estaba merodeando por sitios prohibidos.

Como era evidente decidí escuchar cada una de sus palabras, y con eso me enteré de todo lo que tenía que ver con la boda y demás.

Ya se había casado y me había invitado a la boda aunque me había quedado lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto que cuando la ceremonia termino vino a recriminarme el no haber estado presente, tuve que contarle toda la ceremonia con pelos y señales para que me creyese.

En esta semana que llevaba aquí no había podido parar casi ni un solo momento, y Rubeus se había encargado de ello, ya que me había puesto un itinerario bastante apretado entre otras cosas me había puesto a entrenar con Terry, pero no solo entrenaba con él sino que también lo hacía a su lado, pensaron que mi forma de luchar era interesante y que podía ser bueno que les enseñara algo a los que ya llevaban algo de tiempo en esto, además de a Dean y Seamus, los cuales se habían convertido ahora en compañeros alcanzando el nivel de amigos.

Lo cierto es que Rubeus se había convertido también en algo cercano a un amigo, aunque sentía que se la pasaba vigilándome, tal vez creía que deseaba acabar con Dumbledore después de lo que sucedió el otro día, pero lo cierto es que nunca sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, por mucho que lo estuviese odiando.

-Jimmy Husmand, al parecer no eres de irte a acostar temprano.-

Miré al frente y me encontré con Grindelwald, el que al parecer había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, lo miré sin demostrar mi antipatía hacía él pues aunque me trataba con amabilidad, había algo en él que no acababa de gustarme.

-Me gusta pasear antes de irme a descansar.-

Dije sin más, y este tan solo sonrió de medio lado y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza me dijo:

-¿Te importa que compartamos el paseo?-

Negué y comencé a caminar mientras que este comenzó también a caminar a mi lado:

-¿Cómo es que decidiste entrar a formar parte de la guardia de Mercury?-

Preguntó este:

-No tengo nada que perder, ni sitios a los que ir, quería quedarme en algún lugar fijo.-

Declaré sin más.

-No cuentas con familia.-

-Lo cierto es que la poca que me queda no es que desee volver a verla.-

Dije sin más y este tan solo sonrió de medio lado:

-Y dime Jimmy tienes ambiciones.- No le contesté pues lo cierto es que no le interesaba en absoluto pero él ni siquiera espero a que yo le respondiese pues continuó hablando:- Yo si las tengo, una en especial, tal vez en alguna ocasión me decida a contártelo, algo me dice que te gustará mi ambición y que podríamos formar un buen equipo.-

Llegamos a donde nos tocaba descansar a los aprendices, y este tan solo me hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y me dijo:

-Piensa en tus ambiciones muchacho y mañana podríamos hablar sobre ellas, haber si cubres mis expectativas.-

-Lo pensaré.-

Y sin más que añadir me dirigí a mi lugar de dormir.

Dean y Seamus estaban completamente dormidos, al parecer no estaban muy acostumbrados a tanto trabajo o días ajetreados.

Me dejé caer en la cama una vez me deshice del uniforme y me quedé un rato más mirando al techo mientras pensaba en todo un poco.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre nos tocó entrenamiento de espadas en la mañana, caminé hasta las arenas, y allí nos reunimos todos, solo que para mi sorpresa había dos personas más con nosotros, Remus y Sirius se encontraban ahí.

Me puse algo nervioso al verlos, pero cuando noté los gritos de la reciente señora Lupin comprendí que era lo que podían estar haciendo ahí.

-Jimmy, Jimmy ven aquí.-

Me llamaba con tanto entusiasmo que no pude evitar sonreír ante sus gritos y saltos.

Lupin tan solo sonreír feliz de el entusiasmo de esta.

Cuando llegué hasta donde ellos se encontraban hice una reverencia ante ellos y dije:

-Me llamaba Lady Lupin.-

-Si por supuesto que si, ahí que bien suena ese apellido verdad Remus.-

-Si, si que suena bien.-

-Jimmy este es mi esposo Lord Remus Lupin, y este de aquí es un pobre indigente al que adoptamos como mi primo Lord Sirius Black, recién renombrado Lord por el nuevo rey del trono de marfil un chico de tu edad en quien el chico del que ya te he hablado confía muchísimo y no le está defraudando la verdad.-

Hablaba y hablaba sin parar cosa habitual en ella, y Remus y Sirius la miraban asombrados por todo lo que me contaba como si me conociera de toda la vida y no desde hacía apenas una semana.

-Es evidente que a mi esposa le has infundido una gran confianza, pues no habla así con cualquiera.-

No conteste a sus palabras pues Rubeus llegó en ese momento colocando su mano en mi hombro y dijo a los presentes:

-Hola chicos, habéis venido.-

-Tal y como te prometimos ayer, queremos ver que tan buenos son los pertenecientes a la guardia.-

-La verdad es que tenemos muchas buenas promesas, aunque los mejores no se encuentran disponibles pues han sido mandados en busca de Harry.-

Sirius lo miró un momento extrañado y dijo:

-¿De Harry?-

-Si Dumbledore mandó varios navíos a buscarlo y dijo que no regresaran hasta que este haya aparecido.-

-Si piensa que lo va a encontrar está muy equivocado, ese chico es testarudo como él solo y solo cuando él quiera ser encontrado, será encontrado no antes.-

Me obligue a no sonreír ante sus palabras, y Rubeus dijo:

-Bueno ha llegado el momento de que veáis como de buenos son nuestros chicos y así podáis estar tranquilos.-

-Por supuesto.-

Dijo Remus sonriendo y sin más y con una inclinación nos despedimos de los que allí se encontraban para comenzar con el entrenamiento, el cual me daría a conocer delante de uno de ellos sin la menor duda.

****

Rubeus se había empeñado en que contempláramos a sus chicos luchando y así dar nuestra opinión y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo Remus y su ahora mujer me obligaron a asistir.

Esta no dejaba de hablar de un tal Jimmy Husmand, que al parecer le encantaba sino fuera por que era más que evidente que amaba a su esposo diría que Remus podía tener un rival.

El chico resultó ser un joven de cabellos rubios, de la misma edad de Harry, Ron, Draco y el resto.

Comenzaron las dichosas peleas de entrenamiento y yo los observer sin realmente ver.

Cuando ya llevaban bastante tiempo e incluso los chicos estaban tan cansados del entrenamiento y sudados que se habían desecho de las camisetas que les cubrían decidí que ya era hora de marcharme de allí.

Miré un momento a donde se encontraba Rubeus con Terry y Jimmy y me quedé observando como Terry y Rubeus se preparaban para ambos atacar a Jimmy.

El chico se encontraba en medio de ambos y con una espada en una mano y en la otra un pequeño puñal, era evidente que Rubeus lo acabaría en ese asalto, pero aun así me acerqué para contemplar el resultado.

Rubeus siempre hacía lo mismo cuando tenía un genio entre manos no lo dejaba subirse demasiado, y lo obliga a seguir un entrenamiento más duro y de mayor dificultad para demostrarle que en realidad no sabía tanto como se creía.

Me percaté de que Terry no sonreía, como otras veces había hecho, y que al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, Jimmy se agachó un poco sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Rubeus, dándole la espalda al otro muchacho, lo cierto es que siempre les daban a elegir a quien querían mirar directamente a los ojos, los chicos generalmente elegían mirar al más joven de los dos precisamente por que era quien más sorpresas y agilidad poseía, ya que los muy ilusos no creían a Rubeus capaz de hacer grandes cosas con su gran tamaño.

Pero este chico había hecho una opción diferente y Rubeus sonreía ante su elección mientras que Terry estaba algo enfadado al darse cuenta de que el muchacho lo menospreciaba de esa forma.

Cuando Rubeus dio un paso para acercarse al chico Terry corrió a su encuentro, sin dejar de mirar a Rubeus Jimmy paró la estocado que Terry le mandó con la mano en la que sostenía la espada.

Mientras que esta mano estaba siendo ocupada parando la estocada de Terry, Rubeus hizo su movimiento, para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho dio una vuelta alrededor de Terry y puso el puñal en la espalda del chico, mientras liberaba su espada y la alzaba al frente parando el avance de Rubeus.

Pero Terry no era uno de los que enseñaban por nada, así que sin mucho esfuerzo él también consiguió liberarse del chico y ahora los tenía a ambos delante y sonrió:

-Un punto menos del que preocuparme.-

Rubeus sonrió y yo también lo hice, ahora ambos si atacaban lo harían de frente y su espalda estaría segura.

Caminó hacía atrás, y al llegar donde las armas se depositaban este soltó el cuchillo sin dejar de mirara a los dos y cogió otra espada más.

La lucha de los tres se alargó bastante hasta que el último movimiento me obligó a agarrarme con fuerza de la madera que había delante de mí y abrir los ojos al máximo

-Imposible.-

Jimmy al final acabo en el suelo pero no fue el único pues Terry también acabo en este, Terry con la espada del chico al cuello al igual que Jimmy con la espada de Rubeus al suyo.

Rubeus sonreía satisfecho mientras que Jimmy lo miraba desafiante, Terry por su parte respiraba agitadamente y sin poder creerse aun que se encontraba con una espada en su cuello.

El entrenamiento terminó y yo me quedé hay mirando a los tres como se despedían.

Jimmy caminó hasta dos chicos que lo habían estado esperando al parecer dos aprendices, mientras que Rubeus caminaba hacía donde yo estaba nada más llegar a mi lado le dije:

-¿Cuánto hace que está con nosotros?-

-Nada más que una semana casi dos.-

Sin más comencé a caminar y esperé un poco apoyado contra una de las columnas cuando el chico salió caminó unos pasos y lo seguí a la distancia cuando vi que nos encontrábamos solos en un largo pasillo dije:

-¿Infiltrándote en casa?-

Este se detuvo y yo caminé hasta él, me coloqué delante de él y tiré de su cabello con fuerza, tal y como esperaba me quedé con el cabello rubio en mis manos y una melena azabache apareció, cuando me miró a los ojos sus ojos verdes me miraban con algo de picardía:

-Lo sabía, sabía que te darías cuenta en seguida.- fue lo único que dijo y yo tan solo apreté mis puños con fuerza:

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo Harry?-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Infiltrarme en el único lugar en el que ese viejo no me buscará en Casa.-

La última palabra la dijo con desprecio contenido mientras me quitaba la peluca de las manos y se la volvía a colocar.

-No tardarán en darse cuenta de que eres tú.-

-Te equivocas, solo tú te darías cuenta y lo sabía, desde que te vi en la arena supe que me descubrirías, no puedo cambiar mi forma de luchar fácilmente y solo tú me conoces lo suficientemente bien para reconocerme en la lucha, ya que Draco no se encuentra cerca.-

Sonrió como si nada, y sin más se alejó pero antes de perderlo de vista lo oí decirme:

-No te metas y déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera hasta ahora no me he equivocado.-

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado en cuento me sea posible subiré el siguiente, nos vemos buybuy espero no tardar más de tres días, gracias por los reviews y espero más nos vemos.**_

_**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP:**_

"_**-¿Qué me dices de lo que hablemos el otro día?-**_

_**-No tengo ninguna ambición por el momento.-**_

_**-¿Qué me dices de convertirte en rey?, yo te lo puedo entregar Jimmy, solo has de coger mi mano.-**_

_**-Así se hace muchacho, ¿ves como si que tienes ambiciones?-"**_

"_**¿Qué tal van los preparativos con respecto al ataque a ciudad plata?-**_

_**-Van a la perfección señor, ese rey novato de Weasley no sabrá que le ha golpeado.-**_

_**-Eso espero, y también que Potter salga de su escondite cuando sepa que sus grandes y amados amigos a muerto a mis manos.-**_

_**-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con esa tabernera Rousmerta?-**_

_**-Entregar un mensaje.-"**_


	18. Algo se mueve para unirnos

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten buy buiy y hasta el final del cap.

_**Cap18: Algo se mueve para unirnos.**_

Caminaba una vez más por los sitios prohibidos de ciudad Mercury, esto se había convertido en una costumbre, mala, pero costumbre al fin y al cabo.

Mis pasos eran pausados debido a que estaba completamente seguro que no sería descubierto, ¿mi seguridad?

Sirius, él se había encargado de despejar el camino para mí, después de dejarle en claro que o me ayudaba o me pillarían por que no iba a dejar de pasear por estos sitios aunque me lo pidiese una y mil veces.

De nuevo mis pasos me llevaron a la fuente en la que había encontrado a Granger la otra ocasión, y por mucho que me fastidiase una vez más esa maldita estaba allí, me escondí una vez más a la espera de que ella se marchase y me dejase mi momento de paz.

Me dejé caer al suelo con cuidado y me senté en la oscuridad, mientras la contemplaba desde mi lugar como caminaba hasta la fuente y se sentaba en el borde de esta como siempre hacía.

Esta se quedó un rato mirando al agua perdida al parecer en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí?-

Escuché la familiar voz de Sirius al parecer este había querido encontrarse conmigo, pues su voz sonaba algo sorprendida y en cierto modo asustada.

-No podía seguir hay dentro escuchando una y otra vez cosas que no quería escuchar.-

Me sorprendí un poco al ver como esta le hablaba, ¿desde cuándo estos dos eran tan amigos?

Sirius miró alrededor sin duda buscándome, pero no me localizó, suspiró y se acercó a ella se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y la hizo mirarlo, cuando esta lo hizo tenía lágrimas en los ojos:

-¿Por qué dejas que decida por ti?, tienes que terminar con todo esto o en una semana estarás casada con Krum.-

-Tampoco tengo muchas otras alternativas Sirius.-

Dijo esta apartando la mano de él de su rostro, pero Sirius se lo impidió y limpió sus lágrimas para después decirle:

-Hay alternativas Hermione, no siempre todo es como Dumbledore dice que tiene que ser, y deberías de saberlo ya, mira Harry, él ha huido de su mando...-

-Sí, ya me di cuenta que ese cobarde no tardó en escapar dejando todos sus problemas a los demás, ¿de verdad pensó que Dumbledore dejaría que su amiguito de pacotilla se quedara con el trono?, ¿tan ingenuo es el pobre?, Sirius tan bien como yo conoces las intenciones de Dumbledore, y sabes que le va a quitar ese trono a la comadreja y a esa rubita de su esposa, ambos sabemos que si Ginny sigue en este castillo no es como mi amiga sino como rehén de Dumbledore.-

Sirius se incorporó de donde se encontraba y dijo:

-Mi ahijado es muchas cosas Hermione pero no lo considero un cobarde, él no abandonará a sus amigos a su suerte, y seguramente está planeando algo para que nadie pueda quitarle el trono a Ron y Luna.-

-Es un irresponsable, y un maldito imbécil, ojala acabe muerto en el fondo del mar, por abandonar a todos a su suerte.-

-¿No estarás furiosa por que a ti también te abandonó?- la voz de Sirius ahora sonó en cierto modo divertida por algo, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia su declaración ni tampoco a ella, que se incorporó rápidamente y le dio una bofetada a Sirius, este después de recibirla cogió la mano de ella y tiro para acercarla a él.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me había puesto en pie, y mucho menos que me estaba pasando, pero solo sabía que no podía dar un paso más, que tenía que seguir oculto, que era lo mejor, no podía ser descubierto, tenía cosas que hacer, no podían descubrirme y echarme de ahí.

-Sé que es lo que te está pasando Hermione, sé que no es justo por lo que estás pasando pero si no haces algo te convertirás en la esposa de Krum.-

-¿Y no sería eso lo mejor?, él me quiere, a pesar de todo, él me acepta, después de conocer todo lo que me han hecho Víctor me considera digna de ser su esposa, ¿no debería de estar agradecida?, ¿no debería de serle agradecida, y quedarme con él?, pero no puedo Sirius, no puedo, y no sé el maldito motivo, no quiero que me toque, no quiero sentirlo, y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que esto suceda, Dumbledore no me dejará otra salida.-

-Busca otro pretendiente.-

Declaró este de improvisto y como si la idea se le hubiese ocurrido en ese mismo instante, ella lo miró unos minutos sin entender hasta que de un momento a otro lo miró esperanzada:

-¿Me ayudarías?-

-Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema.-

Dijo este sin más y se separó un poco de ella, para comenzar a pasear y al parecer a hacer planes de cómo impedir que ella se casará con Krum.

-¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a eso por mí?-Sirius asintió y algo en mí se revolucionó sin saber el motivo, aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de ello:

-¿Pero crees que Dumbledore acceda?-

-A mi me da igual, ya sabes que no me importa para nada lo que ese viejo diga o haga, siempre paso de sus tonterías.-

-Bueno pues tendremos que decírselo cuanto antes, para que detenga los preparativos de la boda con Krum.-

-Si bueno pero primero debemos de planear como lo vamos a llevar a cabo y quien será el indicado para decírselo.-

-Eso te lo dejo todo a ti, si vas a proponerle a Dumbledore que nos casemos lo mejor es que seas tú quien se lo diga.-

Sirius se giró tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo, mientras que yo apretaba con fuerza mis puños, no sabía porque me enfadaba tanto ante esas palabras, solo sabía que quería acabar con Sirius.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

dijo este totalmente sorprendido.

-Pues eso, Sirius deberás de ser tú quien se lo diga a Dumbledore.- esta sonreía como si le hubiesen hecho el mejor de los regalos, mientras que se acercaba a Sirius y le daba un beso en la mejilla para susurrarle algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

Tras eso ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para entrar en palacio dejando a Sirius allí aun perdido, me giré para marcharme ya que si seguía mucho más allí acabaría peleándome con él aun sin motivo alguno, antes de salir del lugar escuché a Sirius susurrar:

-¿En qué lió me he metido?, ¿y cómo demonios lo he hecho?, y todo por tú hijo James.-

Las últimas palabras no las pude escuchar porque no quería escucharlo hablar más.

Caminé perdido en mis pensamientos hasta el lugar donde debía de dormir una noche más, y esa fue la primera noche que no pegué ojo desde que había llegado.

La semana pasó rápidamente y mi sueño no volvió, una vez más me encaminé hasta el jardín que me daba paz, esta vez había quedado con una de las criadas de palacio una tal Romilda Vane, que me serviría para averiguar cosas del lugar con mayor facilidad.

Me dejé caer al suelo con la espalda posada en una de las columnas, y cerré los ojos, estaba cansado, Rubeus había decidido que le servía más de lo que creía en un principio, y además me mantenía ocupado bastante más tiempo que al resto, pero aun así había cosas que debía de averiguar y cosas que tenía que hacer, así que aunque estuviese molido no descansaría hasta conseguir mis objetivos.

Escuché pasos y supuse que se trataba de a quien estaba esperando así que tan solo dije:

-Hola.- cuando sentí que ella se dejaba caer justo en la misma columna que yo y respiraba agitadamente.

La respuesta se hizo esperar:

-Ya te dije que aquí no podías estar, pero por esta vez te lo pasaré, un poco de compañía no me haría mal.-

La voz de Granger, me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, no era a quien yo esperaba, eso me pasaba por no mirar antes de hablar.

Decidí mantenerme callado, pero ella al parecer no quiso hacer lo mismo:

-He conseguido aplazar mi boda con Lord Krum, y bien saben las estrellas que esta noche nos acompañan que me gustaría aplazarla eternamente, no solo con él sino con cualquier otro candidato.

Lord Black, es sin duda un hombre increíble, y si de verdad hace lo que me prometió me habré librado de Lord Krum, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

No quería hablar, y tampoco escucharla, no me importaban sus problemas o las cosas que quisiera decir, solo quería que apareciese la criada de palacio y largarme cuanto antes:

-Lord Black,:- dijo su nombre con tanta calidez, y dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro que a mí me hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, no había pensado en ella y en Sirius en esta semana, y lo había conseguido esquivar muy bien, ¿por qué diantres ahora el destino me hacía escuchar esto?:- En verdad es un hombre que podría tener a cuanta mujer quisiera, ¿por qué nunca se habrá casado?, ¿por qué sigue disponible?, aunque eso a mí no debería de preocuparme después de todo, a mí me ha dado el sí, me ha dicho que me va a ayudar, que se casará conmigo para librarme de Lord Krum, no se sus motivos para ayudarme pero no me importan.-

-Yo…-

No me dejó hablar tan solo me cortó para decir ella:

-Mi vida no ha sido fácil, he cometido errores de los peores que se pueden cometer,:- su voz sonó quebrada y me obligué a no mirarla, no quería saber si estaba llorando o no, no quería verla directamente, ya bastante que tenía que escucharla:- ha matado a gente inocente, por un odio que no puedo controlar.

Nunca me amaran, nunca seré querida, y lo sé, sé que no merezco que me entiendan y ni me quieran, pero ver a Lord Black luchar por mí libertad de esa manera, desear ayudarme, me hace pensar que tal vez si que merezco un poco de perdón, ¿será posible que eso sea cierto?- No, me costaba horrores mantenerme callado, decirle que no era justo que pidiera perdón, que no merecía ser perdonada y que las cosas le salieran bien, que para mí, lo que ella sufriera sería un mínimo consuelo por lo que le había hecho a mi madre.

-¿Acaso merecía ver como mataban a mis padres ante mis ojos?, ¿cómo violaban a mi madre y la pegaban, mientras que después hacían lo mismo conmigo para que ella lo viese todo?-

Sus palabras me dejaron en blanco unos momentos para darme cuenta de que ahora le estaba prestando toda mi atención, y lo peor de todo fue que la ocupó durante demasiado tiempo.

Sus palabras y sus lágrimas estaban haciendo mella en mí, y me sorprendí a mi mismo con la cabeza apoyada en la columna y una de mis manos apretada en un puño encima de mis rodillas mientras que la otra descansaba a un lado mío justo en el centro de la columna mientras que ella seguía susurrando varias cosas que ese miserable de Tom le había hecho pasar, no entendía por qué narices me estaba contando todo esto si e supone era un desconocido para ella, pero ella seguía hablando sin cesar, hasta que tocó el nombre de mi madre el cual pronunció con cierto esfuerzo para después continuar:

-Lily Potter, así se llamaba, ahora se, que era la hija de Dumbledore, y además que era una mujer a la que yo había admirado en mi niñez, mi madre me había hablado maravillas de ella, hasta me había contado en secreto su huída de amor, y yo cegada por el odio y sin ser capaz de controlarme la maté con mis propias manos, acabé con su vida, sin contemplaciones, a ella le siguieron otros, y ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que he arrebatado, pero entonces no era consciente, tan solo pensaba que de la misma manera que a mí me habían arrebatado todo, no había problema porque yo hiciese lo mismo, ¿después de todo que significaba una vida?, para la gente que me rodeó durante mucho tiempo nada, y para aliviar mi culpa exactamente lo mismo, luego me refugie en el pensamiento de que odiaba a Potter, y de que lo que había hecho era debido a eso, que estúpida, yo maté a su madre antes de conocerlo, no había excusa posible para ello, si bien yo trataba de deshacerme de Malfoy a quien maté fue a Lily Potter.

Esa es la única muerte que estoy cargando en mí y que poco a poco me está destruyendo, no puedo pedir perdón por lo que hice, además de que él nunca me perdonará, nunca entenderá nada de esto, porque además nunca se lo contaré, nunca le diré por lo que pasé antes de que eso sucediese, nadie más lo sabrá solo esta sombra que se supone no existe.-

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al darme cuenta de que se refería a mí, me estaba contando todo, me había pedido perdón sin darse cuenta, estaba intentando disculparse por la muerte de mi madre, y a pesar de que sabía que para mí esos motivos que ella tenía no me servían no podía marcharme y dejarla, no podía moverme de donde me encontraba:

-Y las sombras no hablan, solo escuchan.- susurré yo, sentenciándome a mí mismo a no hablar nunca de esto.

Ella rió por lo bajo y escuché como se ponía en pie para después decir:

-Espero que no se repita su visita a este jardín sombra.-

No contesté, y ella no esperó respuesta a esas palabras, esperé a que pasase un rato y viendo que la criada no llegaba me fui a mi lugar a intentar descansar, pero como últimamente me estaba pasando no dormí nada bien, y lo peor es que ahora la tenía a ella en mí cabeza sus palabras y su historia no me dejaban en paz, y solo podía desear matar a Tom con mis propias manos cuando este se pusiera enfrente de mí.

Al día siguiente Rubeus se acercó a mí para decirme mi itinerario del día, cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré en la arena enfrente de Sirius, el cual me miraba sonriente y con una espada en cada mano, dispuesto al parecer a enfrentarse a mí.

Mi enfado hacía él por lo de la otra noche apareció de la nada, y solo una imagen brillaba en mi mente, Granger besando a Sirius, cogí las espadas que Rubeus me ofrecía y sonreí con los ojos entrecerrados, Sirius me miró un momento y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia desapareció en el acto para ser sustituida por una mirada de precaución:

-¿Qué te….?-

No lo dejé seguir hablando, sin dudarlo un segundo me lancé contra él, Rubeus nos miraba extrañado, y Sirius comprendió enseguida que yo no estaba en entrenamiento, sino que estaba enfadado con él.

Me hizo retroceder y con el ceño fruncido dijo:

-Como quieras muchacho.-

Dio un giro de muñeca haciendo que su espada girara en su mano derecha para colocarla de nuevo apuntando hacia mí, y sin esperar me lancé de nuevo contra él.

Ambos comenzamos a luchar, sin tener en cuenta de quien se trataba nuestro oponente, y me di cuenta de que Sirius era mejor de lo que me había hecho creer hasta ahora, aunque yo estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que yo no era como él pensaba que era.

Nuestras espadas se encontraron una y otra vez, su respiración y la mía cada vez era más forzosa, a nuestro alrededor se fue congregando varia gente mientras que por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a quien sustituía a mi abuelo, que me miraba con sus brillantes ojos expectante a mis movimientos, por otro lado estaba Remus, junto a Rubeus ambos sorprendidos y de igual modo expectantes a contemplar el resultado del duelo que yo había iniciado.

Iba a hacer un movimiento que me habían enseñado hace poco y que seguramente Sirius no sabía que aun conocía, cuando sentí como este golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho y perdía por un momento la respiración, choqué con la espalda en una de las maderas que nos rodeaban y perdí una de mis espadas, a pesar de que mi vista se nubló por unos segundos enfadado con mi otra mano y con la espada que aun me quedaba, paré una de sus estocadas que iba a mi hombro y lancé yo una contra el suyo, en cuanto la espada rozó su hombro la espada de Sirius que había desviado en un principio acabó debajo de mi cuello.

Ambos con la respiración agitada aunque yo con dificultad aun nos miramos a los ojos:

-Has aprendido bien muchacho, ahora deberías de utilizarlo contra otras personas no con tus amigos.- me dijo este frunciendo el ceño yo lo fulminé con la mirada para apartarlo de mí y decirle:

-Buen amigo estás tú hecho.-

Estaba por irme cuando Sirius me agarró del hombro acercándome a él y sin apartar su mirada de la mía me dijo:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-Que le aproveche su próximo enlace Lord Black.- y sin más me solté de su agarre aunque tampoco me fue muy difícil porque este se había quedado helado en su sitio sin moverse y yo estaba más enfadado que nunca, pues Sirius me había vencido y eso no me agradaba, si él había podido conmigo quería decir que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por lo que quería, a pesar de que Sirius estaba entre los míos, seguramente habría alguien que podía vencer a Sirius, y yo tenía que ser capaz de vencer a ese alguien y poder aplastar a todos los que se pusieran en mi camino.

De nuevo me encontraba en el jardín prohibido para mí esperando a la criada, me dejé caer una vez más agotado en esta ocasión más que otros días, y esperé pacientemente.

-Vaya, veo que la sombra sigue asistiendo a pesar de que la Luna hoy no resplandece de forma que no pudo haber sido proyectada.-

Otra vez su voz, otra vez ella, no abrí ojos en esta ocasión y tan solo esperé, ella tomó de nueva cuenta el sitio de la otra vez, y se mantuvo callada durante un rato hasta que de pronto dijo:

-Echo de menos a mi madre.- y así fue como esta vez comenzó a relatarme cosas que hacía ella de niña en el castillo de ciudad plata, me relató ciertas travesuras que hacía, y de nuevo me encontré envuelto en sus palabras y riendo ante sus cosas, poco a poco, ella también sonreía al recordar, y cada travesura nueva nos hacía a ambos sonreír, yo la escuché una vez más sin hablar, tan solo haciéndole saber que estaba ahí escuchando cuando me oía reír por algo que ella decía.

Una vez más llegó la despedida de nuevo advirtiéndome que no debía volver, y yo seguro de no obedecer.

Dos semanas, dos semanas llevaba como un maldito idiota, apareciendo en el jardín a la misma hora, dos semanas sin faltar ni un solo día a esos monólogos de ella y escuchando cada una de sus palabras, y sus cosas, hacía unos días que había comenzado a hablar un poco con ella y a compartir anécdotas de mis días de entrenamiento, y ella compartía mis enfados o mis risas, no entendía que me estaba pasando pero algo me decía que iba a lamentar todo esto, ahora el muy idiota de mí corría a todo lo que podía para no llegar tarde por los pasillos de palacio, si alguien me veía por aquí podía acabar muerto, pero no me importaba, me daba igual, solo quería llegar, llegar y esperar a que ella llegase.

Al llegar al lugar me detuve en seco cuando la encontré mirando a todos lados decepcionada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme que hacía mucho no sentía.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla directamente que no me esperaba mi reacción ante contemplarla una vez más, mi respiración que era agitada hasta ese momento por la carrera, se volvió inexistente, me erguí completamente intentando parecer más alto de lo que en realidad era, y la miré sin perderme detalle de ella, de sus cabellos castaños los cuales había cortado un poco, y ahora llevaba sujetos en un discreto moño, el vestido que llevaba era de noche, no me cabía ninguna duda, de que era para asistir a un baile, esa noche había un baile en palacio, lo sabía era consciente de ello, pero me había olvidado por completo, este a pesar de que debería de estarle algo grande al menos para lo que yo recordaba de ella, le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo, y sus pechos aunque cubiertos resaltaban, estaba seguro de que le habían crecido algo, su figura seguía siendo delgada, y ese vestido la hacía verse hermosa, no distinguía bien el color de este pero tampoco es que pudiese pensar mucho en el nombre del color que podía corresponder a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, al parecer mi cerebro no era capaz a asociar las cosas más básicas.

-Creía que hoy mi sombra no podría asistir.-

-Entonces ¿por qué está aquí?-

Susurré con una voz que no sabía si era mía o no, ella tan solo sonrió con sus rosados labios y dijo:

-No quería perder la esperanza.- y fijó sus ojos en los míos verdes, ella tan solo suspiró algo resignada y dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí, era la primera vez desde que la había sujetado en ese mismo jardín el día que se desmayó:

-Quise venir de todas formas esta noche para comprobar si mi sombra vendría a pesar de que era posible que no asistiera por el baile que hoy se celebra en mi nombre.-

Eso no lo sabía, y ella no parecía muy contenta con ello:

-Voy a cometer un error más, pero no tengo más salidas, se que al menos él me tratará bien, es una pena, que quien yo quiero no esté cerca.-

-Estoy yo.-

Granger se detuvo en seco ante mis palabras, y yo di unos pasos para alejarme de ella, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?, negué rápidamente intentando despejarme cuando escuché su risa, haciendo que perdiera de nuevo el hilo de mis ideas.

-Gracias, pero no creo que Dumbledore te aceptara, ni tampoco a la persona que yo escogí, él no aceptará nada que él no haya elegido, y solo uno podría desafiarlo de tal manera.-

Ella de nuevo suspiro, y yo me acerqué de nuevo a ella, intenté bloquear mi mente, intenté salir de donde me estaba metiendo pero ni yo mismo me creía que quisiese escapar, una música llegó hasta el lugar dándonos a entender que debíamos de separarnos, que su baile había dado comienzo, pero aun así no dejé de caminar hasta ella y me sorprendí al ver que ella también caminaba hacia mí.

Como si nos hubiésemos leído la mente ambos hicimos una pequeña reverencia y sin hablar palabra ni pedir permiso ni nada, ambos nos agarramos para comenzar a danzar por el lugar.

Había aprendido a bailar desde niño, y ella al parecer también había sido así, no abrimos la boca, ni dijimos nada, no sonreí a pesar de que ella me miraba y sonreía como una niña pequeña, la Luna no nos acompañaba en esta noche, ni las estrellas tampoco, pues eran cubiertas por las nubes, estábamos en una oscuridad casi absoluta excepto por la luz que salía de las ventanas que daban al jardín, las velas habían sido cambiadas con la intención de que brillasen casi todo la noche, lo que estaba previsto que durase el baile.

La música nos guiaba y nos alejaba y acercaba según su capricho de ella, la hice girar en una ocasión perdiendo sus ojos de vista un momento, y haciéndome desear que la vuelta fuese aun más rápida de cómo debía de ser, al volverla a tener de frente la acerqué más a mí haciendo que ella riese alegre:

-¿Ansioso?-

No respondí tan solo seguí bailando con ella hasta que la canción terminó, iba a soltarla cuando una nueva canción comenzó y ella comenzó de nuevo a danzar, haciéndome a mí volver a comenzar a bailar, en el mismo momento en que di el primer paso unas gotas nos golpearon a ambos, miramos al cielo para descubrir que había comenzado a llover, primero con delicadeza, para después comenzar a llover más fuertemente, iba a llevarla hacía dentro cuando ella rió alegre y negó:

-No, quiero probar esto.-

Comenzó a danzar sola bajo la lluvia en un principio, hasta que después me arrastró a mí con ella su risa me contagió y yo también reí con ella.

De nuevo la música acabó y ambos nos detuvimos, me quedé helado al tenerla tan cerca de mí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cerca que estaba, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos con un brillo extraño en ellos, y su rostro empapado le caía agua de los mechones de cabello que se habían desprendido debido a las vueltas y al agua que le había caído, sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en los míos, y parecía perdida, pensando en algo, la sentí acercarse más a mí, y yo no hice más que saborear mis labios, mientras que en mi mente intentaba recordar como sabían sus labios, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?, ya la había besado, la había tenido para mí, ¿por qué no conseguía saber a qué sabían?, ¿por qué me moría ahora por saberlo y no olvidarlo?

Sentí su mano acariciar mi nuca, y mi pelo real, aunque ella no podía saber que solo ese lugar era el único en que yo podría haber sentido su roce, el cual me hizo estremecerme y desear que no parase.

Poco a poco la fui acercando a mí, estaba por rozar sus labios por besarla y saber a qué sabían para no olvidarlo nunca más cuando ella susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y una lágrima escapaba de ellos:

-Harry.-

-¿HERMIONE!-

Ambas palabras me hicieron despertar de donde fuese que estaba y a ella la voz de Ginny al parecer también la trajo a la realidad, por que abrió los ojos rápidamente y me miró alarmada, después se separó de mí rápidamente y Ginny llegó en ese momento hasta donde estábamos ambos:

-¿Qué crees estabas haciendo?- le recriminó esta, luego me miró indignada y dijo:- ¿Y usted aprendiz?, no puede estar aquí, y más vale que nunca más lo vuelva a ver aquí.-

Ni siquiera asentí, ni miré a Granger tan solo me giré y comencé a alejarme de allí, poco a poco comencé a correr, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Mis pasos me llevaron a la arena de entrenamiento, aunque en esta ocasión podría decirse que se trataba de un barnizar de lucha.

Cogí una de las espadas, y aunque la ropa me pesaba horrores por culpa de la lluvia no dudé un momento en comenzar a golpear uno de los muñecos de paja que allí se encontraban colocados.

Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que me embargaba por no saber que me estaba pasando, y por qué de un tiempo a esta parte no podía sacármela a ella de la cabeza, que no me percaté de que ya no estaba solo.

Una y otra vez daba con fuerza al dichoso muñeco aunque no servía de nada pues esa espada estaba preparada para dar golpes y no herir por eso la había escogido porque no rompería el muñeco por más que lo golpease.

-Veo que ni de noche te cansas lo suficiente, un chico incansable no me equivoqué después de todo contigo.-

La voz de Gellert Grindelwald me llegó de lleno, haciéndome girar para encontrármelo a él vestido de gala:

-¿Qué hace aquí fuera?-

-¿Desde cuando he de dar explicaciones de lo que hago?- preguntó este a su vez, y yo negué para despejarme, y solté la espada, estaba por hacer una pequeña inclinación para pedir disculpas cuando este añadió:

-O no ni se te ocurra, no quiere verte postrado ante mí.-

Me detuve en seco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y este solo sonrió, una sonrisa, que me recordó a Tom Riddel, era una de sus sonrisas en las que planeaba algo con sumo cuidado, y siempre resultaba ser algo atroz.

-Ven demos un paseo.-

-Se mojará.- dije rápidamente, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero este salió de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar sin responderme, era evidente que la lluvia le importaba bien poco.

Comencé a seguirlo aunque no tenía ninguna ganas de ello, caminamos alrededor del castillo, hasta llegar a un lugar desde donde podíamos contemplar a la gente en el baile.

Este se colocó de forma que yo pudiese ver lo que ocurría dentro sin más, para después colocarse a mi lado y decir:

-Es increíble, que ellos se puedan dedicar a sus fiestas, y a otras diversiones mientras que vosotros os dedicáis a trabajar duro para protegerlos de todo mal, y sin embargo no se os premia más que con unas míseras monedas que casi nunca alcanzan.-

Lo miré de reojo sin apartar la mirada de los que bailaban, y sin localizar ni a Ginny ni a Granger por ningún lado al parecer aun no habían llegado.

-Yo no se como pueden ser tan hipócritas a las hora de decir que ellos protegen al pueblo.-

No contesté, no sabía que estaba planeando este hombre, pero si de algo me estaba dando cuenta es de que odiaba a todos los que estábamos observando.

-El otro día te hice una pregunta joven aprendiz, ahora quiero escuchar tu respuesta a esta.-

Iba a mirarlo cuando la música se detuvo de pronto y alguien anunció:

-Lady Hermione Granger y la princesa del pais de plata y trono de marfil Lady Ginebra Weasley.-

Ambas comenzaron a entrar en la estancia y enseguida se les unió Dumbledore que beso la mano de ambas chicas, para después girarse y mirar a todos los presentes aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

-Es increíble como maneja la vida de la gente, ¿verdad?, incluso la mía, es un experto en hacer daño.- dijo este y yo lo miré para darme cuenta de que observaba a Dumbledore con odio, uno igual o incluso más intenso que el mío, este hombre compartía conmigo el odio por Dumbledore.

Iba a preguntarle a que se debía su reacción cuando la voz de a quien contemplaba me llegó como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen de mi mente:

-Por eso me complace anunciarles el compromiso de mi querida nieta, con Lord Vict....-

-Lord Sirius Black.-

La voz de Sirius me hizo mirar rápidamente hacía el mismo lugar, y abrir los ojos sorprendido ante lo que acababa de hacer.

El prometido de Lady Granger lo miraba contrariado mientras que Granger sonriendo se soltaba de la mano de Albus Dumbledore y caminaba hasta colocarse al lado de Sirius y dársela a él que le beso la mano sin perder de vista sus ojos achocolatados.

Apreté mis puños, inconscientemente y achiqué mis ojos:

-Vaya, ese golpe Albus no se lo esperaba.-

Y eso era más que evidente por que miraba a ambos como si estuviesen locos, y así comenzó a hablar furioso, delante de todos los de la corte, mientras que yo no podía apartar mi mirada de las manos de ellos dos entrelazadas.

-¿Quieres saber la manera de tener lo que deseas?, tan solo debes de decirme una cosa joven aprendiz,¿Qué me dices de lo que hablemos el otro día?-

-No tengo ninguna ambición por el momento.- dije entre dientes sin poder apartar la vista de ambos.

-¿Qué me dices de convertirte en rey?, yo te lo puedo entregar Jimmy, solo has de coger mi mano.-

Mientras este pronunciaba esas palabras Sirius se colocaba delante de Lady Granger, y la defendía ante las palabras ofensibas de Albus Dumbledore, y le recriminaba algo, momentos después sin que nadie y de eso estaba seguro se lo esperase, Sirius se gió cogió a Lady Granger de la cintura y la beso en los labios, haciéndome a mí abrir y cerrar mis puños, para momentos después y sin pensar agarrar la mano que me tendían, la mano que me ofrecía el lugar que me correspondía y desde donde podría acabar con todos esos malditos traidores.

-Así se hace muchacho, ¿ves como si que tienes ambiciones?-

Este sonreía abiertamente y después de esto tan solo me citó a la noche siguiente en una posada algo alejada de palacio donde nos reuniríamos con algunos más que estaban dispuestos a ayudar, pero dejaría algo en claro, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, y Granger eran míos y olo míos.

Sin saber porque estaba tan furioso me dirigí a mi habitación donde me encontré a Dean y Seamus, ambos despiertos y soñando como tontos:

-Lo conseguiré te lo aseguro, ella acabará casada conmigo.- dijo Seamus y Dean tan solo rió alegremente y dijo:

-Sigue soñando.-

Yo no les tomé mayor importancia tan solo me heché en mi cama y decidí dormirme, pero ellos no querían que eso pasase así:

-¿Qué hay de ti Jimmy?, ¿no hay nadie esperándote?-

-Nunca lo hubo.- dije sencillamente, y estos se sumaron en un silencio sepucral, para después escuchar como se levantaban y salian de la estancia, cosa a la que no le di ni la menor de las importancias, eran amigos si, pero en ese momento lo mejor era que me quedara solo necesitaba pensar.

* * *

Me encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas esperando una vez más a que esos dos aparecieran, debíamos de asegurarnos de que no había espias en ningún lugar de ciudad mercury, empezando por nuestra propia guardia, por eso había hecho que tanto Dean como Seamus, antes mis criados se metiran a aprendices del mismo, y una vez más me encontraba esperando sus averiguaciones, junto con Sirius el cual parecía estar en babia.

-¿Cómo no me contaste nada de lo que tenías planeado?- pregunté iritado, mientras que Sirius levantaba la vista del suelo y tras suspirar y descruzar sus brazos pasó una de sus manos por su pelo y dijo:

-Ella me lo pidió.-

-¿Te pidió que te casases con ella?.- pregunté sorpendido.

Este negó y dijo:

-No, me pidió que la ayudase a desacerse de Lord Victor Krum.-

-¿Pero por qué si este la ama?-

-Por que ella no lo ama a él.- dijo este sencillamente.

-¿Y a ti?-

No me contesto por lo que yo fruncí el ceño y le dije:

-Es eso, esta enamorada de ti, y tú seguramente no perdiste la oportunidad de jugarsela a Dumbledore.-

-¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar eso de mí?, vale que me encantaría jugarsela a Dumbledore, pero mis motivos son otros, y ella está enamorada, si pero de otro.-

-¿Quién?- pregunté curioso a lo que él comenzó a negar y dijo:

-Alguien imposible, pero no me corresponde a mí revelarlo.-

-Mi señor.-

Ambos jóvenes aparecieron ante nosotros corriendo, y tras recuperarse un poco dijeron:

-Jimmy ya se encuentra en la habitación mi señor.-

-¿Y qué habéis averiguado?-

-Ninguno de los aprendices parece sospechoso, todos son bastante buenos y de los alrededores, aunque lo cierto es que ese Jimmy, es algo solitario y extraño.- dijo Seamus.

-Si, lo he visto más de una vez con Lady Tonks, y con una criada de palacio.-

-Mi mujer lo aprecia demasiado, se deja cegar muy fácilmente, tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca, generalmente los espias suelen acercarse bien.-

-¿Desconfías de Jimmy?- preguntó Sirius descopncertado y sorprendido.

-De todo el mundo que no conozco Sirius, tenemos que tener cuidado.-

-Si lo se, pero a mí Jimmy me parece un chico normal, una muy buena adquisición a nuetsras filas.-

-Si, no lo dudo, pero ese chico, es increible, se ha ganado a casi todos en custión de días, Nympadora, confía en él ciegamente, Rubeus parece como si hubiese encontrado a un hijo perdido, incluso tú lo defiendes, y si no me equivoco, lo van a nombrar jefe de los aprendices mañana.-

Dije algo disgustado, pues la forma en la que ese sujeto se había adentrado en nuestras vidas era increible.

-Y hay que agregar que ve a Lafdy Granger a escondidas.-

La voz de Lady Ginebra nos sorprendió a todos un poco:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunó Sirius algo asustado.

-Hoy loa sorprendí en los jardines, donde se supone los aprendices no pueden entrar, estaba en compañía de Hermione, y no podría decirse que se llevasen para nada mal.-

Dijo esta disgustada.

-Seamus, Dean apartir de mañana quiero que lo vigileis de cerca, y además, tendrémos que impedir que siga entrando a los jardines, podría desear acabar con la vida de Lady Granger.-

Sentencié aunque Sirius negó y Ginny susurró.

-No creo yo que acabar con su vida sea lo que deseee.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No es nada, a partir de mañana yo iré a los jardines todas las noches para impedir que sigan esas visitas.-

-Yo hablaré con Lady Granger sobre eso.-

Dijo Sirius algo disgustado, al parecer si que le fastidiaba que Lady Granger se viera con otros hombres, ¿acaso de verdad Sirius Black se había acabado enamorando de la que era practicamente una niña?

Sin decirme nada más comenzó a alejarse de nosotros y se marchó, miré a Seamus y a Dean y les dije:

-Vigilarlo bien y mañana a esta hora me informais de lo que hayais visto, y así a partir de hoy.-

Ambos asintieron y haciendo una reverencía ante mí se alejaron derechos a su recamara.

Ginny no tardó en irse despidiéndose de mí también aunque yo le dije:

-¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?-

-No lo sabía, os encontré por casualidad, buscaba a Sirius, para comentarle lo de ese aprendiz.-

Asentí y ella se marchó sin más, y yo me dirigí de vuelta a la sala de baile donde este aun continuaba, mi vista se posó nada más entrar en Gellert Grindelwald el cual sonreía de medio lado y alzaba una copa para chocarla con Albus Dumbledore que aun seguía furioso por lo que había pasado hacía un rato.

* * *

Miraba todo distraida, desde que Lord Black había declarado que se casaría conmigo, no había podido pensar con claridad, y mucho menos cuando este me besó delante de toda la corte.

Cuando sentí sus labios cerca de los míos no pude más que apartarme un poco para que su beso quedara en la comisura de mis labios, no quería que me besara, no quería sentir los labios de nadie más en los míos.

La última persona que me había besado había sido Potter, y no quería que eso cambiase, sin embargo si Ginny no hubiese llegado en el momento en que lo había hecho, stoy segura que habría acabado permitiendo que ese aprendiz me besara.

A pesar de que para mí era Harry quien se encontraba ahí, al menos sus ojos, por que ese verde esmeralda era igual al de él.

Cuando me dijo que lo tenía a él, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, ¿por qué no me habría enamorado de él?, sería todo mucho más fáciles, algo así como hui por un amor prohibido, el sueño de cualquier jovencita, pero no, tenía que haber acabado deseando a mi peo nemigo, a quien Albus nunca dejaría desposarme, y aunque este lo consintiera él nunca lo haría, no me amaba, él tan solo había estado conmigo en ciudad plata por deseo como los demás, a pesar de que había sido más dulce y sobre todo yo lo había consentido o mejor dicho yo lo había buscado, yo deseaba que me tocara y me besara que borrara el rastro de todos los demás y dejara solo el suyo, elq ue no quería que se borrase, pero el despreciable de Ridedel lo había hecho, y él ya no había querido tocarme, solo me había besado como despedida, pero nada más, aunque toda yo deseaba que voliese a estar a mi lado, conmigo.

Algo imposible de conseguir, por tantas razones a la vez, cerré los ojos cansada de estar en la sala de baile y deseando marcharme de allí cuanto antes para marcharme a mí habitación y descansar, y como estaba haciendo últimamente rememorar lo que había pasado con mi sombra, como se había convertido en una costumbre, mis charlas con él, o mejor dicho mis monologos, por que él solo escuchaba, no hablaba casi, tan solo para hacerme saber que seguía escuchándome, y sin saber el motibo le conté todo, desde que mi padre me odiaba por ser mujer, y me había molido a palos desde niña y a insultos, hasta lo que había pasado con Harry, no todo, por supuesto que no le había contado que lo amaba, y mucho menos que solo deseaba poder sentirlo de nuevo, no el tema de Harry no lo había tocado con mi sombra de ojos verdes, tal vez por miedo a que este pudiese alguna vez contarlo a laguien.

O a él, no quería que lo supiese, tenía mi orgullo, y él me había terminado por abandonar, a mi suerte, nos había dejado a todos, y sus responsabilidades habían recaido en su mejor amigo y en la mujer de este, lo que a mis ojos lo había convertido en un cobarde despreciable por eso.

-¿Pensando en Jimmy?-

La voz de Sirius me llegó bajita en el oído, yo me giré a mirarlo etrañada y sin entender:

-¿Perdón?, ¿quién es ese?-

pregunté extrañada, este tan solo sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Perdona querida debí de confundirme, mañana quiero que vengas conmigo a ver los entrenamientos quiero enseñarte algo que te gustará.-

-De acuerdo.-

Dije sin entender, este me tendió su mano y me dirigió a la pista de baile, donde comenzamos a danzar, ya que después de todo esta fiesta era debido a nuestra inminente boda.

La noche fué cansada, por no decir agotadora, pero aun así me levanté temoprano sintiéndome otra vez indispuesta, y con ganas de que el mundo se acabase en ese momento aunque no sin antes haber comido algo de fruta, pues tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer fruta, por lo que llamé a una de mis doncellas para que me la trajeran a la cama.

Después de comer odo lo que pude y más, ya que mi apetito ultimamente había aumentado me vestí y bajé a reunirme con Sirius el cual em esperaba en la puerta que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento.

Ambos cogidos del brazo caminamos por estos, y yo me iba fijando en todos los aprendices y en sus formas de luchar, los cuales no valían para mucho, aunque lo cierto es que estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa, por encontrar unos ojos verdes con los que estaba segura había soñado, aunque ahora no estaba muy segura de cual era el dueño de estos, si el de una terrible melena alborotada negra, o el rubio.

Nos detuvimos ante una de las esplanadas, para contemplar, como dos jovenes daban órdenes a otros tantos, todos parecían estar algo nerviosos, incluso uno de los que daba órdenes, como si ese no hubiese sido su rol siempre.

Las peleas en esa explanada comenzarón y mis ojos brillaban mientras contemplaba como luchaban en esa frnaja pues al parecer era la de los abanzados, me solté del agarre de Sirius y caminé para ver mejor, sintiendo que este se acercaba detrás de mí.

Cuando el que parecía inseguro se giró para recibir a uno de sus contrincantes, yo me separé un poco y chocqué contra Sirius que estaba justo detrás de mí:

-Ese es Jimmy, ahora quiero que me responda a la pregunta de anoche Lady Granger.-

Solo giré un poco mi cabeza para fijar mis ojos en los de Sirius que se encontraba mirándome fijamente y con ambas manos a su espalda, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo, tenía una mirada muy seruia en el rostro, aparentaba estar furioso, pero algo me decía que no era así.

-No se quien es.-

Dije lo más convencida que pude, este sonrió de medio lado he hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza descruzó sus brazos y los posó ambos en mis manos acercándome a él.

-Veamos si es cierto eso Lady Granger.- se acercó peligrosamente a mí, y yo cerré los ojos, sabía que me iba a besar de nuevo, pero algo en mí parecía desear rechazar que hiciera esa acción, apreté mis puños y posé ambas manos en su pecho, si me imaginaba que no era él tal vez sería mucho más fácil.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Jimmy?-

La voz de Rubeus Hagrid nos llegó a ambos, y al abrir los ojos me percaté que Sirius miraba al campo de batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que aun me sostenía entre sus brazos no me miraba, miré a donde él miraba y meencontré con los ojos verdes de mi sombra, el cual respiraba agitadamente y nos miraba furioso.

Este cogió la espada de madera que tenía, y sin apartar la mirada de Sirius la partió por la mitad, furioso tirándola justo a sus pies, tras mirarme a mí una vez más ignoró las voces de Hagrid y comenzói a alejarse.

-Así que no lo conoces de nada, no es lo que parece Lady Granger.-

Dijo este ahora volviendo a mirarme a mí, este pasó de sonreír a mirarme extrañado:

-¿Qué os pasa?-

-¿Por qué habéis echo esto?, si alguien se entera de que él va a mi jardín privado lo pueden mandar matar.-

-¿Tanto os preocupa eso?-

Aparté mi mirada de él y asentí para después decirle:

-Solo me escuchaba, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, él solo me escuchaba, yo le contaba todos mis problemas y él tan solo me escuchaba en silencio, no hicimos nada malo.-

-No es lo que Lady Weasley piensa.-

Dijo este enfadado, o eso aparentaba.

-Ella lo confundió todo.-

-¿Y no serás tú quien lo confunde a él?, ese joven no es Harry, Hermione, y deberías de tenerlo en cuenta.-

Lo miré enfadada y le espeté:

-Lo se, él esta aquí.-

Sin agregar nada más me alejé de çél, enfadada, ya sabía que mi sombra no era Harry, no tenía que recordarmelo, a pesar de que ahora me sentía vacia al saber que su nombre era Jimmy, por eso no le había preguntado cual era su nombre, quería hacerme la ciega y obviar que se trataba de otra persona.

Me encerré el resto del día en mi cuarto, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a todo y a nada a la vez, sobre el emdio día comencé a sentir cierto dolor en el estomagop que atribuí a haber comido demasiado una vez más.

A pesar de que sabía que ya habían descubierto mi pequeño refugio o mi via de escape, y a pesar de mi dolor de estómago, no pude evitar bajar una vez más al jardín al llegar la noche.

Necesitaba esos momentos, necesitaba esas palabras dichas a la nada, me senté en la fuente sudando por el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí, y me agarré el estómago un poco sin poder entender a que se debía tremendo dolor que tenía.

Respiré hondo y este pareció mitigar, al cabo de unos minutos este pareció haberse dormido, así que cogí algo de agua de la fuente y me refresqué el rostro.

Me quedé mirando el agua, cristalina y trasparente, y según pasaban el tiempo, me sentía cada vez más y más traicionada, hasta que escuché un golpe en una de las columnas que me hizo mirar hacía ese lugar:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Maldita sea, ¿por qué has vuelto?-

Estaba enfadado, su voz era inconfundiblemente de furia, y yo tan solo pude sonreír al escucharlo, me puse en pié y dije:

-Has venido, no te esperaba ya, pero aquí estas.-

-¿por qué tan contenta de que esté aquí?, ¿por qué has venido?, deberías de encontrarte en tú recamara ya es muy tarde.-

-No me importa.-

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí, vine más tarde esperando no encontrarte.-

Dijo este intentando hacerme entender que no quería verme, pero yo a él si, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

-No lo se, tan solo me senté a esperarte.-

-¿Y si no hubiese aparecido?-

-Habría pasado una noche muy fría.-

Contesté sonriéndo, ste dió unos pasos hacía mí, tenía un destello peligroso en sus ojos verdes, y apretaba estos furioso.

-¿Por qué te ries de mí?, ¿a que vienen estas tonterias?, vuelve a tu lugar Lady Granger, y con su futuo esposo.-

No pude evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña al escuchar su tono enfadado y celoso, por que estaba celoso, por eso estaba tan enfadado por que tenía celos de Sirius, caminé hasta él y le dije:

-No me rio de tí, solo esperaba a mi sombra para poder seguir manteniendo nuetsras charlas.-

-No quiero escucharte más, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, no quiero saber nada de ti déjame en paz, déjame vivir tranquilo.-

Negué, y retrocedí un paso algo asustada, y sintiendo una punzada en mi interior, no, no quería que se alejase de mí, no él, ya ha bía perdido a Harry, no quería que mi único apoyo ahora se alejase de mí, ¿pero por qué estaba tan enfadado?, ¿a que se debçían esos celos?, ella nunca le había dado a entender nada, de echo la otra noche, le había dicho que ellos solo podrían ser amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué esos celos?, sabías que nunca podríamos estar ju ntos, eras consciente de ello, de que esto solo era una amitad nada más.-

-¿Celoso?- abrió los ojos sorprendido por algo, y después de abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez, negó con fuerza y me miró enfadado dió unos pasos hacía mí y me agarró de ambos brazos con fuerza, para decirme entre dientes:

-¿Celosó?, ¿de qué tendría yo que estar celoso Lady Granger?, los celos solo existirían si la persona con la que hablo me importase en lo más mínimo, pero no es así, yo no estoy celoso, puedes casarte, con Sirius, y con toda la corte si te parece bien, a mí tú vida me importa bien poco, no eres nada, si yo venía a este jardín es por que Romilda Vane una de tus doncellas se encontraba conmigo en las noches.-

Negué, sentí de nuevo un fuerte dolor en el estomago además de en mis brazos donde él me estaba agarrando, pero donde más me dolía ahora era en el pecho, si este chico era solo una sombra, ¿por qué demonios sus palabras me estaban destrozando?, sus ojos verdes brillaban furiosos, y al cerrar los míos lo entendí, sus palabras me dolían tanto por que por mucho que yo me lo hubiese negado había querido hacer que mi sombra fuese mi Harry personal, pero no lo era no era Harry quien me decía todo esto, abrí los ojos enfadada encontrando al parecer mi orgullo el cual estaba oculto por algo que me hacía llorar con suma facilidad o dejarnme vencer:

-¿Quién te crees que eres aprendiz?-me solté de su agarre y lo miré furiosa, mientras que él aun cerca de mí me miraba enfadado aun.

-Para ti nadie, has de hacerte a esa idea, para ti no soy nadie, y vete ya que ella debe de estar apunto de llegar.-

-Por supuesto que me voy, y llamaré a la guardia, así que yo que tú me iría ya.-

-No llamarás a nadie.-

Amenazó este y me volvió a agarrar con fuerza de mi antebrazo y me giró, al hacer ese mobimiento sentí de nuevo una punzada de dolor en mi estómago esta un poco más fuerte.

Lo mir´de nuevo a los ojos y su enfado había crecido al migual que el mío, pero eso era peligroso al menos para mí, por que ver sus ojos tan brillantes me lo recordó de nuevo a él, y no podóia hacer eso, no podía verlo a él en Jimmy o ......

-Maldita sea, no pienso permitir que otro te vuelva a besar.-

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados en el momento en que sus labios apresaron los míos, sentí una corriénte electrica recorrerme, a la vez que mi dolor en el estómago aparecía con mayor fuerza, gemí por el dolor, y comencé a sentir que me caía, este se separó de mí un poco, para mirár una de sus manos y después mirar mi vestido:

-¿Qué demonios?, estas sangrando.-

Abrí los ojos un poco para mirar hacía abajo y comprobar que mi vestido estaba manchado de rojo, de un momento a otro sentí que las piernas me fallaban y él me cogió entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-¿Qué tienes?, o mierda, ¿acaso alguien te ha herido?-

Sentí que me elevaba, y comencé a perder mis sentidos, sus brazos me hacían sentir tan segura que me abracé a él con fuerza:

-Tengo frío, y me duele mucho el vientre.-

Sentí que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, y ste tan solo maldició una vez más para que mi mente perdida como comenzaba a estar lo escuchara decir:

-Tranquila estarás bien, SIRIUS, SIRIUS,.

Su voz se perdía en mi mente, sentí que corría por que íba abanzando más rápido, escuché como una puerta se abría, ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de la de mi cuarto

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Ella, ella estabamos hablando y de repente, tienes que ayudarla.-

Lo escuché decir, no sabía quien era quien estaba con él, tan solo sentí que me depositaban en una cama.

-Llama a madame Ponfrey y a su prometido tienes que venir Lord Sirius Black, si encuentras a mi esposo por el camino hazlo venir también.-

No se que pasaba a mi alrededor solo sentí que algo desgarraba mi vestido rompiéndolo por completo y que comenzaban a tocar mi cuerpo con cuidado.

-Estas ardiendo.- dijo una voz de mujer para después agregar:- ¿QUIERES MOVERTE CHICO?, SI TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADO NADIE PODRÁ AYUDARLA.-

Sentía que todo a mi alrededor se perdía, de nuevo sentí una nueva punzada pero ahora también en la parte baja y gemí de dolor de nuevo.

-No es posible.- la escuché murmurar a ella, minutos después escuché como alguien entraba apresuradamente:

-Nympadora unos paños, y prepara estas hiervas con agua.-

Sentí que me presionaban en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, y que poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo, sentí que alguien me abría la boca y me daba algo para beber, lo último que sentí fue que alguien cogía mi mano y me susurraba:

-Estarás bien, ambos lo estareis.-

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en la oscuridad, había alguien que me agarraba la mano, al parecer no me la había soltado, pero por las oscuridad no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

Escuché un pequeño ruido, y entendí que por so me había despertado, a pesar de que quien agarraba mi mano no lo había notado.

Sentí que alguien me cogía mi otra mano con cuidado, y comenzaba a acariciarla.

Cerré los ojos con algo de miedo pues a pesar de que sentía que esa mano que me rozaba era la indicada, sabía que no podía ser quien yo deseaba que fuese.

Sentí que colocaban una mano en mi frente y escuché un suspiro:

-Esta noche no tienes fiebre, menos mal eso quiere decir que para dentro de poco estarás recuperada.-

No sabía si me hablaba a mi o no, ¿era posible que supiese que estaba despierta?

-Siento haberte echo pasar por todo esto, no era mi intención.-

Sentía sus palabras susurradas en mi oido y a pesarf de que sabía que no debía de imaginarme a Harry no pude evitar pensar que se trataba de él.

Sentí que me apretaban la otra mano y tuve miedo, y sin lo descubrían aquí.

Quien estubiese a mi lado en la cama comenzó a estirarse, y a hacer ruidos, sentí como mi sombra se quedaba helado y apretaba mi mano con algo de delicadeza y asustado sin duda.

Sentí como quien se encontraba al otro lado susurraba:

-Sin fiebre, mejor.-

Era la voz de Sirius, sentí que soltaba mi mano y acariciaba mi pelo para después llevar su mano a mi vientre y susurrar:

-Vaya susto que nos has dado, espero que sea el ultimo señorito.-

¿A quien le estaba hablando?

Sentí que comenzaba a acariciar con cuidado mi vientre y volvía a coger mi mano para después decir:

-Y pensar que el muy idiota de mi ahijado se va a perder todo.-

¿De que estaba hablando?, sentí como mi sombra apretaba en cierto modo mi mano mientras que yo deseaba que no se alejase.

-James, haz entrar en razón a tu hijo o el suyo acabará llevando mi apellido.-

Mi sombra soltó mi mano en cuestión de segundos mientras que yo sentía que caía en algún lugar lejado mientras que las palabras de Sirius se repetían en mi mnete.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente pero intentando que no se notase que estaba despierta:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

Sentí que me extremecía por completo, ¿por qué había hablado?, ¿por qué mi sombra acababa de delatar su presencía ante Sirius?, ¿acaso no entendía que lo podían matar?

Sentí que soltaban mi mano y que Sirius se levantaba debía de darle a entender que estaba despierta:

-¿Harry?, ¿qué haces aquí, quieres que te maten?-

Me quedé aun más perdida, y sentí que algo en mí se aceleraba, era posible que él estubiese ahí., entonces ¿mi sombra?

-¿Qué es lo que significa lo que acabas de decir Sirius?-

Dijo este con cierto miedo en sus palabras.

-Ahora no es el momento si te descubren aquí, ¿qué crees que pasará?, tienes que irte, ya sabes que un aprendiz no tiene acceso a estos sitios, y además Remus está muy interesado en tí cree que eres un espia, Dean y Seamus te estan vigilando si no teines cuidado podrías tener problemas.-

-No me importa, aclarame lo que acabas de decir Sirius, que significa eso de mi hijo.-

-Pues ¿que más?, ¿estuvieste con ella, cierto?, ella misma me lo reconoció, y el resultado por si no sabías que podía pasar es que ella está embarazada, ayer después de tú discusión con ella estubo apunto de perderlo, estarás contento con eso, ¿no crees que ya le has hecho bastante?-

-No es mío.-

Dijo este rotundamente.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

Preguntó Sirius enfadado:

-Riddel él estuvo con ella el mismo día que yo.- dijo este y su voz sonaba furiosa.

-No es posible.-

Susurró Sirius ahora posando su mano en mi vientre y acariciando esa zona mientras que yo seguía perdida, y recordando que eso era cierto, que si estaba embarazada podía ser de la persona que amaba o de la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

Sentí que quería gritar y que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, no, no, eso no podía ser, no era justo para mí, no, no, no.....

-Yo estoy seguro de que es tuyo Harry, y sino haces nada, será mío.- dijo Sirius tajantemente y yo escuché como la puerta se abría y por esta salía alguien pero antes de que se cerrara la voz de Remus se escuchó:

-¿Qué hacías en esa habitación Jimmy?-

No, no, no eso no podía estar pasando, él no podía haber echo eso, él no podía ser mi sombra, él no podía, pero a pesar de que no podía, yo no dejaba de sentir que había estado a mí lado, a pesar de todo lo que la noche anterior me había recriminado, había estado allí y encima cabia la posibilidad de que lo que crecía en mí fuese de él.

Alargué mi mano hasta rozar mi vientre olvidando que Sirius tenía allí su mano y al rozarla este se giró a mirarme, al ver mis lágrimas abrió los ojos al máximo:

-¿Éstabas despierta?-

No tuve fuerzas para negar, mientras qaue la puerta volvía a cerrarse, dejando a fuera a la persona que ocupaba ya un lugar en mí sin ser consciente de que ahora ya sabía que estaba aquí, y que además era consciente de que dentro de mí había algo que podía ser de ambos.

* * *

Miraba a la mujer que se encontraba ante él con una sonrisa en su ahora destrozado rostro, ella sería muy útil, sería quien entregaría el mensaje que debía de recibir Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras observaba a esta miró de paso al resto de la gente que allí había, se habían infiltrado en ciudad plata, en un barco mercantil y en breves llegarían refuerzos para ayudarlos a tomar la ciudad, y conquistar el trono de Marfil.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos con respecto al ataque a ciudad plata?-

Preguntó este mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la tabernera y pensaba en todas las cosas que esta podría ofrecerle.

-Van a la perfección señor, ese rey novato de Weasley no sabrá que le ha golpeado.-

Eso era genial, además de que nunca sabría que le había golpeado le garantizaba tener la vida de todos ellos en sus manos, sería un golpe muy duro para ese despreciable de Potter sin ninguna duda sonrió abiertamente al pensar en ello.

-Eso espero, y también que Potter salga de su escondite cuando sepa que sus grandes y amados amigos han muerto a mis manos.-

Miró a traves de la ventana y sonrió aun más mientras que su hombre decía:

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con esa tabernera Rousmerta?-

Este sonrió abiertamente para después girarse acercarse a la mujer la cual lo miraba furiosa y sangrando por la nariz y el labio inferior y tras besarla a la fuerza dijo:

-Entregar un mensaje.-

Su hombro sonrió mientras que la puerta de la taberna se habría apresuradamente y poe esta entraba el despreciable de Pettigriw y una mujer de la misma edad de Bellatrix Lestrange de cabellos ocre y ojos marrones.

-Mi señor esta mujer lo estaba buscando.-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó este mientras la miraba y la mujer tan solo sonrió y dijo:

-Quien soy carece de importancia pero el mensaje que te traigo de ciudad de mercury no.-

Sin más sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo tendió, este lo cogió y mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y veía en el sello un triangulo con un circulo dentro preguntó:

-¿Quién es el dueño de este sello?-

-Solo necesita saber que se trata de un amigo.-

La mujer sonrió mientras que esperaba a que este abriera la carta, Riddel no tardó en llevar esa acción a cabo para después de leerla sonreír abiertamente y murmurar:

-Embarazada, esto es genial jajajajaja.-

Soltó una risa para después mirar a Rousmerta y decir:

-Mujer déjame escribir una respuesta a este amigo inesperado y después escribiré el mensaje que has de entregar.-

-No entregaré ningún mensaje, no lo leerá nadie.-

-O si que lo harán.-

-No lo permitiré.-

Dijo esta desafiante a lo que él se acercó a ella la besó de nuevo para después decirle:

-Si que lo harás, te usaré, te mataré y escribiré en tú piel el mensaje, ¿aun crees que no leeran este?, ¿ y lo más importante que tú podrás hacer algo para impedirlo?-

Su macabra risa, hizo que uno de sus secuaces abandonara la taberna asqueado mientras que el resto reía ante sus palabras y la mujer comenzara a derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras que la nueva visitante la miraba entre horrorizada y fascinada.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado y verlos en el siguiente, decidme que os a parecido en los reviews porfa.

Aquí os dejo un adelanto del siguinte cap:

_**Cap 19:Consiguiendo tronos.**_

"_**¿Qu´pasa?-**_

_**-Es Rousmerta.-**_

_**-¿Qué con ella?-**_

_**Se apartarón para que pudiese ver el mensaje grabado en la espalda de la mujer que ahora gracias al cielo pensó estaba muerta y deseo que ya lo estubiese en el momento es que le grabaron semejante cosa en la espalda:**_

"_**Caerás pronto Weasley, ¿cuando saldras Potter?"**_

"_**-¿Qué te sucede?-**_

_**-No es nada.-**_

_**-No es lo que parece, estas distraido y eso no es bueno Jimmy.-**_

_**-Lo se, pero tranquilo el día indicado estaré completamente en todos mis sentidos.-**_

_**-Eso espero.-**_

_**-ALARMA, CIUDAD DE PLATA PIDE AYUDA.-**_

_**Se incorporó más rapido de lo que debería y miró al joven que corría con ropas sucias y que portaba un mensaje que entregó a Rubeus Hagrid.**_

_**-No es posible, Ton Riddel a decidido atacar ciudad plata.-**_

_**-¿No vamos a ayudarles?-**_

_**-¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a un rey que no me conviene que este en el trono?-**_

_**Declró Albus Dumbledore mientras que Harry lo miraba con tal odio que le era imposible disimular, sin contenerse dió un paso al frente y declaro:**_

_**-¿Es así como gobernais abandonando a quien os pide ayuda?-"**_


	19. Cap 19: Consiguiendo Tronos

Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap, gracias por los reviews y espero que me deis vuestra opinión de este nuevo buybuy y a disfrutarlo hasta el final del cap.

_**Cap 19: Consiguiendo Tronos.**_

Se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto contemplando los jardines de todo el lugar bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, desde que Harry se había machado y le había otorgado el trono a él y a Luna, algo le carcomía por dentro.

Sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar,y la verdad es que no le agradaba en lo absoluto sentirse de esa manera, miró hacía su cama para contemplar a su ahora esposa, Luna que dormía plácidamente con parte de su cuerpo destapado revelando a sus ojos lo hermosa que ella era y recordandole una vez más la suerte que tenía con contar con el amor de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado y suspiró para comenzar a colocarse una camisa que reposaba en una de las sillas y seguidamente las ropas que la noche anterior su mujer le había dejado preparadas para que él las luciera ese día, tras vestirse se acercó a la cama y tapo el cuerpo de ella, la verdad es que una cosa rara que él se levantase antes que ella, nunca había sido así pero ese día las pesadillas y el mal presentimiento que tenía no lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño.

Salió de su habitación tras besar la frente de Luna y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del palacio portando como debía de ser la espada que Harry le había legado a él, objeto que quien viese entendería a la perfección quien era él.

Llegó al salón donde solían desayunar y se encontró con que ya había allí una gran cantidad de gente reunida.

-Buenos días a todos.-

Dijo este en forma de saludo y se dirigió hacía su asiento para disponerse a desayunar, por que si algo no había cambiado era que ante todo él debía de comer bien, pues era uno de los placeres de la vida que más le gustaban.

-Magestad.-

Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante él en forma de saludo y de respeto a la vez, cuando él tomo asiento Lord Kinsgley dio un paso al frente para decir:

-Me temo que necesito pedirle que me acompañe un momento.-

Lo miró algo confundido para seguidamente levantarse de su asiento por extraño que pudiese parecer, por primera vez y esperaba que fuese la última Ronald Weasley, no tenía apetito, o mejor dicho su estomago estaba lleno, pero no de algo agradable sino de miedo y malos presentimientos, y la cara de Kinsgley no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Rousmerta.-

-¿Qué con ella?-

Lord Kinsgley comenzó a caminar y Ron sin dudarlo lo siguió de cerca, ¿qué podría haberle pasado a ella ahora?, lo siguió hasta una gran plaza que se encontraba en uno de los patios del palacio al llegar donde había un grupo de gente rodeando algo la gente al verlo a él se apartaron para que pudiese ver el mensaje grabado en la espalda de la mujer que ahora gracias al cielo pensó estaba muerta y deseo que ya lo estuviese en el momento en que le grabaron semejante cosa en la espalda:

_**"Caerás pronto Weasley, ¿cuando saldrás Potter?"**_

Ron abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido y sin poder creerse tremenda barbaridad por parte de nadie, sin poder mirar más susurró:

-Que alguien cubra su cuerpo y trasladarlo a otro sitio, avisar a sus familiares y sobre todo averiguar quien es el miserable que le ha hecho semejante cosa a esta pobre mujer.-

Apretó sus puños para dirigirse de nuevo al palacio, pero no había hecho más que entrar en la sala del trono cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y por esta entró un muchacho herido en su costado derecho.

-Mi señor, necesito ver a su majestad Ronald Weasley.-

-Ese soy yo.-

Sentenció este mirando al muchacho algo sorprendido.

-Han atacado ciudad Rubí y no han hecho prisioneros mi señor, los han matado a todos sin piedad alguna.-

-¿Quién ha hecho semejante cosa?-

-Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort mi señor.-

Ron abrió los ojos al máximo mientras las palabras grabadas en la espalda de Rousmerta le llegaban de nuevo a la mente, había sido ese miserable de Riddel, quería a Harry, y su modo de sacarlo era atacándolo a él, apretó con fuerza los puños y gritó:

-GUARDIA.-

En cuestión de segundos un hombre entró por la puerta, el muchacho ante él lo miró en cierto modo asustado pues creía que iba a ser apresado o eso le dieron a entender los ojos de este pero Ron tan solo declaró:

-Lleva a este joven con Neville Longbottom que ha de encontrarse en la biblioteca y pídele de mi parte que lo cure, y que venga enseguida, después de esto vendrás hasta mí has de entregar un mensaje urgente.-

Sin más se dirigió a una mesa que allí se encontraba y cogiendo un pergamino y pluma comenzó a escribir con suma rapidez, necesitaba hacerle llegar ese mensaje a Dumbledore y el resto, necesitaba ayuda, y solo podía esperar que ellos se la ofrecieran.

Sabía que a Dumbledore no le había gustado que él fuese el rey de ciudad Plata, pero también esperaba que no lo abandonase después de todo este había estado con él desde niño, algo de cariño debía de procesarle, o al menos eso esperaba.

Tras escribir el pergamino lo selló con su sello y esperó que el chico apareciese en el lugar.

Mientras este llegaba Ron solo podía pensar en una cosa, que sus hermanos y Luna no se enterarán de nada, ¿dónde mandarlos para que eso fuera así?

A George y Fred podría pedirles que hicieran una misión especial para él, cualquier tontería que los alejase de allí, pero ¿qué podría hacer con Luna?, ¿y si la mandaba a comprobar como estaba Ginny?, pero necesitaba que alguien fuese con ella, ¿pero quien?, ¿en quién podría confiar la vida de la persona más importante para la suya?

La puerta se abrió revelando ante él a Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom, eso no podía ser cierto, miró un momento al cielo maldiciendo por la respuesta que aparentemente le habían dado para después fijar su vista en los dos hombres que lo miraban intrigados por su actitud, el joven Guardia no tardó en entrar detrás de ellos, este tan solo suspiró resignado y dijo:

-Iras a ciudad Mercury y entregarás esta misiva.- le entregó al guardia la carta y le dijo:- Ten mucho cuidado y se rápido, no te fíes de nadie y sobre todo no te entretengas, cuando salgas de esta sala cierra la puerta y diles a los demás guardias que se vayan unos momentos he de hablar algo en privado con mis amigos.-

El guardia hizo una reverencia y sin más salió de allí escucharon como hablaba con los otros dos guardias y como estos se alejaban de la puerta:

-¿Desde cuando me consideras un amigo?-

Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido y extrañado.

-Desde el mismo momento en que tengo que confiarte mi espalda para que me ayudes a defender lo que es de Harry con nuestra vida si es necesario.-

Draco borró todo signo de burla y lo miró seriamente.

-¿De que estas hablando Weasley?-

-Neville en dos días y espero que no sea demasiado tarde partirás con Luna y dos o tres más hacía el país de Mercury, la excusa que le daré a Luna es que necesito que averigüé que Ginny esta bien, pero tú y los otros tendréis que protegerla con vuestra vida si fuese necesario, Draco a ti te pido que me ayudes, a luchar contra Ton Riddel el cual ya se ha hecho con el control de ciudad Rubí y además tiene infiltrados en este castillo ya que a aparecido en la plaza del patio norte el cuerpo de Rousmerta con unas palabras grabadas y al parecer se cebaron con ella hasta más no poder.-

Draco y Neville lo miraron completamente sorprendidos por sus palabras pero este no se detuvo ahí sino que comenzó a decir:

-George y Fred los alejaré de aquí con cualquier locura que se me ocurra, y ruego por que Dumbledore responda a mi petición sino tú y yo Draco no creo que vivamos para contarlo.-

Draco lo miró un momento para después susurrar:

-Puedes estar seguro de que saldrás vivo de esta Weasley.-

Sin más Draco abandonó la estancia mientras que Ron lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba esa contestación por parte de Malfoy, como si él tuviese miedo de morir o fuese un cobarde al que había que proteger.

* * * *

Caminó hasta su habitación y entró en esta, al cerrar la puerta caminó hasta la mesa que había cerca de la ventana sin poder contenerse dio un puñetazo en la mesa y miró un pergamino que tenía escrito para maldecir por lo bajo.

-Al parecer siempre aparece algo que nos separa, ¿es que acaso nunca podremos estar juntos?-

Draco agarró con fuerza el pergamino e iba a romperlo cuando pareció pensárselo mejor, se lo haría llegar a ella, Neville se lo entregaría, esa podía ser la última oportunidad que tenía de decirle a ella, que lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado y que pasase lo que pasase él la quería, pero sobre todo debía de despedirse.

Ron Weasley no moriría a manos de nadie, él se encargaría de ello, no dejaría que las lágrimas recorrieran una vez más sus mejillas, no dejaría que se repitiera la escena que lo había echo a él conocerla a ella, ni dejaría que se repitiera esa imagen con la que la había conocido.

Una niña tonta de ojos acaramelados y pelo rojo fuego, que lloraba con desesperación y dolor, esas mejillas rojas y esa respiración entre cortada, no esa escena no se repetiría por eso le había dicho a Ron que no se preocupase que él no moriría así fuese lo último que haría no vería el rostro de Ginny surcado de lágrimas una vez más por una perdida de un ser querido.

Sin más comenzó a escribir el final del pergamino que Neville le tendría que hacer llegar.

* * * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sirius le había revelado que era posible que fuese a ser padre y él no había dejado de intentar convencerse a si mismo de que ese niño que ella esperaba no era más que de Riddel, pero podía ser suyo perfectamente, hasta que el niño o la niña no naciesen no sabría la realidad de la situación y lo peor es que no había dejado de pensar en ella y en ese niño en ningún momento.

Ella no había vuelto a ir al jardín o eso creía pues él no se había atrevido a aparecerse por allí, además estaba lo de sus preparativos para la boda con Sirius, el cual no le dirigía la palabra tampoco y al parecer estaba muy decidido a seguir con la boda hacía delante y eso lo enfurecía aun más.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

La voz de Gellert lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad se encontraba en presencia de algunos miserables que al parecer deseaban ante todo la caída de Albus Dumbledore, y aunque él lo odiaba no dejaba de ser parte de su familia uno de los pocos que le quedaban, ¿podría él traicionarlo de esa manera?, maldita sea, no entendía la razón exacta de por qué pero sabía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle y era un maldito y rotundo NO,a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho él no podía por nada del mundo ser tan despreciable y ruin como lo era Albus, lo único que esperaba era no lamentar sus decisiones, y deseaba ante todo averiguar que había llevado al mejor amigo de su abuelo a desear con tanto ahínco el trono de este y verlo a él hundido, estaba claro que Gellert no le cedería el trono, o al menos no de momento solo cuando él muriese o eso era lo que le había dicho, pero él no podía permitir tal cosa, y sobre todo no podía permitir que este llevase a cabo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con Dumbledore y Granger, por que por muy enfadado que estuviese con él mismo debía de reconocerse algo a si mismo y era que no podía ni pensar en que alguien hiriera a Granger y menos cuando había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que esta le fuese a dar un hijo.

-No es nada.- susurró este intentando cambiar de tema.

-No es lo que parece, estas distraído y eso no es bueno Jimmy.-

-Lo se, pero tranquilo el día indicado estaré completamente en todos mis sentidos.-

-Eso espero.-

Sin más todos comenzaron a levantarse y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos lugares, Gellert y Harry fueron juntos hasta el castillo, aunque Harry pudo notar que alguien se escondía mientras los seguían a ellos, tras mirar de reojo le dijo a Gellert que tenía que ir a un sitio y se alejó de este el cual no objeto nada.

Se ocultó de la mejor manera que pudo y cuando dos sujetos pasaron cerca de él, Harry no tardó en identificarlos y se enfadó en cierto modo, ahora lo importante era averiguar por que ambos chicos lo habían estado siguiendo y a quien se suponía que informaban de él.

Los siguió de mejor forma de lo que ellos lo habían hecho y se sorprendió al encontrarse que estos se encontraban ni más ni menos que con Remus Lupin y lo más sorprendente era el no haberlos reconocido hasta que ambos muchachos le hablaron a este con sumo respeto.

Ya sabía por que les resultaba conocidos esos dos, eran los antiguos criados de Remus, ¿pero por qué lo estaban siguiendo?, ¿acaso Remus ya sabría quien era él?, ¿Pero entonces por qué no le había dicho nada ni a él ni a Sirius?

Los chicos hablaron un buen rato con Remus y después este se marchó sin ser capaz a contenerse y seguro de que necesitaba por todos los medios contar con que esos dos chicos dejaran de seguirlo o todo sería peor y malinterpretado por quienes no debían de serlo, esperó a que pasaran cerca de él, desenfundó su espada y sin esperar mucho agarró a Dean del cuello y colocó esta justo debajo de su cuello, Dean ahogó un grito mientras que Seamus se giraba a mirar que estaba pasando.

-Suelta tú espada Finigan o Dean no tardará en perder la vida.-

El chico no tardó en hacerle caso mientras que él mismo le quitaba la espada a Dean y soltaba al chico para encararlos a ambos.

-¿A qué viene que me sigáis e informéis a Lord Lupin?-

Ninguno habló absolutamente nada y Harry los miró con cierto enfado y decidió utilizar otro medio para sacarles información a esos dos tal vez el miedo le ayudase en esa ocasión:

-Tal vez tenga que interrogar a las señoritas Patil y Brown están acusadas de ser espías y pretender la muerte de Lady Granger.-

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos al máximo:

-No serías capaz.-

-Tentarme y veréis de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, ¿qué quiere Lord Lupin de mí?-

Preguntó este una vez más y tanto uno como otro se miraron:

-Sabe que estás tramando algo contra la corona, y conoce de tus reuniones con ciertas personas, no todas pero si algunos.-

-Veo que después de todo no sois muy inteligentes, pero os daré la oportunidad de remediar eso seguidme.-

Les hizo una señal y estos desconcertados lo siguieron de cerca pero antes ambos cogieron sus espadas, Harry los guió a ambos hasta un cuarto que había en los subterráneos llamó tres veces y la puerta se abrió para revelar en esta a Rubeus Hagrid.

-¿Y bien Jimmy?-

-Te traigo a dos niños entrometidos tú decides que hacemos con ellos.-

Seamus y Dean se miraron unos momentos para después decir:

-¿Cuanto saben?-

-Bastante.-

-¿Ya veo, algún punto a nuestro favor?-

-Las señoritas Patil y Brown damas de compañía de Lady Granger.-

-Entiendo, si son tan amables tomen asiento caballeros tendremos una charla productiva sin ninguna duda.-

* * * *

La charla que había tenido con Seamus y Dean había sido bastante productiva y ahora contaba con dos más a su causa y la de Gellert.

Caminaba por la zona de entrenamiento mirando como todos se ocupaban de entrenar y hacer bien sus ejercicios cuando pudo ver como Rubeus le hacía una señal para que se le acercara.

Sin más así lo hizo y este le ofreció asiento en un taburete que se encontraba a su lado:

-¿Has pensado en la oferta de Seamus y Dean?-

-No pienso decirle nada a Remus Lupin, te lo expliqué a ti Hagrid, por que pertenecemos a la misma familia, aquí no hay apellidos ni clases, no esperes que hable con un noble y menos con él.-

-¿Y Lord Sirius Black?, el....-

-Él nada.-

-Hasta donde yo tenía entendido os llevabais de maravilla.-

-Ahora esta muy ocupado con su boda con Lady Granger así que mejor dejarlo al margen.-

-Eres muy independiente y esto podría fracasar precisamente por tú insistencia en no...-

-Hagrid te aconsejo que no se te pase por la cabeza traicionarme, créeme no te conviene hacerlo.-

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y Hagrid tuvo que apartar la mirada para otro lado algo aturdido, él se quedó contemplando el entrenamiento que este miraba, estaba tan concentrado en esto que se sobresalto al escuchar un grito en el patio:

-ALARMA, CIUDAD DE PLATA PIDE AYUDA.-

Se incorporó más rápido de lo que debería y miró al joven que corría con ropas sucias y que portaba un mensaje que entregó a Rubeus Hagrid.

Este lo cogió mientras que el joven guardia caía al suelo de rodillas agotado, Hagrid no leyó la carta y tan solo se limitó a caminar hacía la sala del trono.

Al llegar allí se encontraba Dumbledore acompañado por Sirius, Remus, y Lady Granger, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ella, a pesar de que sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero le fue inevitable hacerlo.

Ella parecía cansada y triste a pesar de que agarraba con fuerza la mano de Sirius y le sonreía de manera dulce, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y cuando contempló a los que acaban de llegar y lo vio a él cambió su sonrisa por sorpresa y apartó rápidamente la mirada y soltó la mano de Sirius cosa que me extraño.

-¿A que se debe esta intromisión Rubeus?, creí haber dicho que nadie podía entrar aquí.-

-Lo siento majestad, pero sería conveniente que leyeseis esto.-

Le tendió la carta a Dumbledore y este la desdoblo para comenzar a leerla, después de terminar sonrió de medio lado y se la tendió a Remus, que la leyó, y según iba leyendo iba abriendo sus ojos con más y más sorpresa.

-No es posible, Ton Riddel a decidido atacar ciudad plata.-

Al escuchar ese nombre me enfurecí lo indecible y Sirius también, mientras que Lady Granger miraba a Remus entre sorprendida y asustada:

-¿Les ha hecho algo a la comadreja y su mujer?-

Preguntó esta y me sorprendí al escuchar un toque de preocupación en su voz, después de haber preguntado eso, ella fijo su vista en mí, y parecía en cierto modo asustada.

-¿No vamos a ayudarles?-

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a un rey que no me conviene que este en el trono?-

Las palabras de Dumbledore lo hicieron sentir completamente asqueado de ser familiar de él y sin poder contenerme miré a este con odio y di un paso al frente para enfrentarlo.

* * * *

Declaró Albus Dumbledore mientras que Harry lo miraba con tal odio que le era imposible disimular, yo fijé mi vista ahora en él y comprendí que Albus acababa de hacer una de las mayores estupideces que podría haber cometido y que Harry podría llegar a cometer una atrocidad en esos momentos, pero sin embargo Harry sin poder contenerse dio un paso al frente y declaro:

-¿Es así como gobernáis abandonando a quien os pide ayuda?-

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que todos lo miraran sorprendidos por su atrevimiento de hablarle así al rey:

-Muchacho no se que haces aquí pero deberías de marcharte nada de esto te incumbe.-

-Os equivocáis, se supone que debería de responder a esa solicitud y por el contrario vos queréis abandonar a esa ciudad sin miramientos.-

-Ese joven no me conviene en el trono es simple estrategia, esperaba que fuera otro quien le quitara el trono, pero al parecer no termine con Riddel como había pensado que pasaría, debió de salvarse después de todo, un plan fracasado.-

Sus palabras hicieron que todos lo mirásemos bastante sorprendidos incluso él mismo:

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan despreciable?-

Corrí todo lo que pude a situarme delante de Harry ya que si seguía por ese camino podrían mandarlo ahorcar en ese mismo momento por cuestionar una decisión real.

-Joven Husman haga el favor de recordar a quien le esta hablando.-

-A un maldito asesino sin escrúpulos.- declaró Harry antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero me fue imposible hacerlo así que nada más pronunciar esas palabras y al ver que Remus sacaba su espada, y Hagrid otro tanto de lo mismo decidió que lo mejor era noquear a Harry cuanto antes.

-No te consiento que.....- comenzó a declarar Albus levantándose de su trono justo en el momento en que yo decía en bajo:

-Lo siento Harry esto es por tú bien lo creas o no.- y sin más le propine un buen puñetazo en la cara justo cuando este me estaba diciendo algo:

-Siri...-

No le dio tiempo a terminar cayó al suelo de mi puñetazo y Hagrid no tardó en agarrarlo con fuerza para sacarlo de la sala, solo esperaba que este no fuera muy duro con él.

-Ya esta Hagrid se encargará de darle su merecido a ese impertinente ahora quiero que me expliques a mí, ¿qué significa eso de que vas a abandonar a Ron?-

Mis ojos estaba seguro brillaban llenos de furia y enfado, cosa que sin duda todos los presentes notaron enseguida.

* * * *

Furioso y totalmente fuera de sí arrastré al muchacho hasta uno de los estanques donde los caballos bebían agua y le lance a este sin miramientos.

-Haber si así te refrescas las ideas.-

-No necesito esto para nada, solo quiero acabar con ese despreciable viejo.-

-Te recuerdo muchacho que ese despreciable viejo resulta ser el rey, se que estas enfadado por su decisión pero creo que debe tener sus motivos y debemos de seguir sus órdenes.-

-Nunca seguiré esa orden Hagrid, así sea solo partiré a ayudar a Ron contra ese despreciable de Riddel te lo advierto de antemano.-

Miré al muchacho bastante sorprendido mientras salía del agua, pues no era el mismo muchacho al que yo había lanzado a este, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban furiosos y fuera de si, pero con determinación y liderazgo, parecía hecho para reinar, su porte era el de todo un guerrero dispuesto a defender lo que creía hasta el último momento, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que yo mismo sería uno de los que seguiría a este muchacho hasta el fin del mundo.

Era decidido, y no le importaba arriesgarse a si mismo si con ello ayudaba a quien creía debía de ayudar, estaba dispuesto a desafiar a su propio rey para salvar a Ronald Weasley, a pesar de que ahora sabía que tenía un motivo para defender eso a como diera lugar.

-¿Alguna razón para ello joven?- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, una triste y compresiva sonrisa en mi rostro que él no supo como interpretar y me miró extrañado por esta:

-¿Acaso debería de haberla?- dijo malhumorado mientras intentaba secar sus ropas, yo tan solo me acerqué al estanque y espere a que este se girase tras coger lo que en este se le había caído.

-Quizás quiera usted considerar la opción de volver a conversar conmigo a solas ahora si sin mascaras.-

-¿De qué demonios estas hablan...?- se quedó helado al contemplar mi mano en el aire en la que portaba una peluca de cabellos castaños, este abrió los ojos al máximo y me miró alarmado a lo que yo solo pude responder acercándome a él colocando su peluca en su sitio para después mirarlo directamente a sus verdes ojos los que más de una vez me habían hecho mirar hacía otro lado por que me recordaban a Lady Lilian Evans y a su madre, a las que había jurado proteger y no había podido:

-¿Sigue pensando que no hay una razón para querer ir en ayuda de quien creo considera un hermano joven Potter?-

Este me miró aun alarmado a lo que yo solo pude negar y suspirar para después decirle:

-No pienso dejar que me pase lo mismo por tercera vez muchacho, si vas en una misión suicida te seguiré, para asegurarme de que por primera vez esos ojos verdes regresan al hogar.-

-¿No vas a delatarme?-

-Considero que tienes suficientes motivos para hacer lo que haces joven Husmand, pero también he de decirte que no juzgues a tu abuelo muy severamente.-

-No puedes esperar que lo considere ni mínimamente mi familia si ves lo que esta haciendo.-

-Comprendo como se siente, y puede estar seguro de que ciudad Mercury acudirá en ayuda de ciudad plata con o sin consentimiento del rey regente, después de todo usted alteza tiene también decisión sobre este ejercito aunque aun nadie se lo haya otorgado.

Esta noche nos encontraremos aquí mismo estate preparado nos vamos a la batalla.-

-Muchas gracias Hagrid.-

-No agradezcas nada hasta que hayamos regresado victoriosos de esta.-

Sin más me marché de allí, al llegar a donde el castillo me encontré con Lord Sirius Black:

-¿Dónde esta ese inconsciente de Husmand?-

-Diría que decidió darse un baño.- dije sin más y este comenzó a alejarse pero yo le dije:

-Será un rey increíble.-

Este se giró a mirarme y estaba seguro de que quería hacerme algunas preguntas cuando escuché como uno de los aprendices me llamaba se trataba de Seamus, eso quería decir que debía de informarme de algo así que sin darle pase a este a hablarme me marché de allí.

* * * *

Monté la silla de mi caballo y me dispuse a coger mi espada, pero al girarme me encontré con quien menos esperaba encontrarme allí, y menos a esa hora de la noche, se supone que nadie sabía de esto ni siquiera Sirius , ¿cómo demonios ella lo había sabido?

-¿Te marchas?- me preguntó en un susurro aferrando mi espada en sus manos, yo no entendía su comportamiento, y lo peor es que desde que había hablado con Sirius, me sentía extrañamente necesitado de estar con ella.

-Si.- dije sencillamente no quería alargar la charla, algo en mí me pedía acercarme a ella y decirle que regresaría, pero eso ¿de qué serviría?

-¿Regresaras?- pregunto esta en un susurro, no pude evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos y de nuevo evitar su mirada, para posarla en otro sitio pero el siguiente lugar fue su vientre, por lo que tragué saliva y miré hacía un lado evitando verla de ninguna manera.

-Eso no ha de preocuparle Lady Granger, después de todo soy solo un soldado.-

-Uno que se a atrevido a desafiar a mi abuelo directamente, ¿si regresas sabes cual será tú castigo?- su voz sonaba con cierto temor y eso me hizo volverla a mirar, ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que me pasase?, ¿y por qué demonios me enfadaba que se preocupase por Jimmy?, bueno por mí aunque ella no sabía ese detalle, por lo que su preocupación era por Jimmy después de todo.

-Si estoy seguro de cual se supone será el castigo que recibiré por esto, pero no abandonaré a alguien que reclama ayuda.-

Ella sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar hacia mí mirando la espada que tenía en sus manos:

-Sabía que esa sería tu reacción y he tenido toda la tarde para asimilar la situación, aunque no ha sido fácil conseguir estar cayada, pero no quería traicionarte, a pesar de que al no hacerlo puedo salir perdiendo, solo te pido que me jures aquí mientras coges tu espada la que yo misma te voy a entregar que regresaras vivo y bien.-

Se detuvo justo delante de mí y sentí algo dentro de mí que me hizo acercarme a ella, agarre sus manos mientras cogía la espada que me tendía y tan solo pude tirar de ella para acercarla a mí.

-No te cases, Granger, aguarda mi llegada, y no des el si hasta que yo este aquí.- Suspiré resignado a lo que iba a dejar salir de mis labios en esos momentos:-Regresaré a ti y no me volveré a marchar, pero espera a mi regreso para casarte y si estando de vuelta decides decir Si al matrimonio juro que no interferiré en nada, pero si cambias de opinión estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mismísimo infierno para estar a tu lado.-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras y sonrió ante ellas, haciéndome entender a mí que había deseado ver esa sonrisa en los últimos días más que nada en el mundo, ¿dónde quedaba el asesinato de mi madre?, ¿dónde quedaba el odio que sentía por ella?, este tiempo de charlas y escuchar me había servido para ablandarme y me estaba odiando a mí mismo al darme cuenta de que era posible que me hubiese acabado enamorando de ella.

Junte mi frente con la de ella y la escuché susurrar:

-¿Me juras que regresaras?-

-Es un juramento inquebrantable Lady Granger.-

Sonreímos a la vez y ella antes de juntar sus labios con los míos me pidió:

-Di mi nombre por favor.-

-Regresaré Hermione.-

Cerré los ojos resignado y al final acabe por besarla, mientras que el miedo me embargaba en ese momento, si no regresaba sería el último beso que le daría, si no regresaba nunca estaría a su lado y si lo hacía tendría que luchar contra Albus y Sirius por ella.

Lleve una de mis manos a su vientre con cuidado y la aferré más a mí, no dejaría que nadie me la quitase, estaba decidido ella sería mía y lucharía por ello hasta el fin del mundo fuera cual fuera.

Me separé de ella mientras le quitaba la espada y no la volví a mirar ajuste la espada en su lugar para después subir al caballo y desde ahí mirarla de reojo mientras ella me decía:

-Regresa que aquí estaré esperándote, te acompañaré aunque no sea en la batalla.-

Tan solo pude dedicarle una media sonrisa, y sentirme aliviado de que fuese así y no una compañera de batallas al menos por ahora.

Sin más azucé al caballo y ambos nos alejamos de allí.

* * * *

¿Dónde estaba la ayuda que había solicitado a Dumbledore?, ¿ pro qué demonios no llegaba?, ¿acaso Draco tenía razón y este nos había abandonado?, lo peor de todo era que no había visto a Riddel por ningún lado aun, y Harry tampoco había aparecido por el lugar, ¿lo habría encontrado en algún sitio y nosotros no lo sabíamos?, de lo único que no me arrepentía era de haber alejado a todos a los que quería de aquí, ahora mismo quedábamos algunos guerreros en la sala que había antes de la guarida de la gente del pueblo a la que habíamos escondido en palacio en la cuevas de abajo que Neville nos había contado existían escondidas en las entrañas de la tierra, otros tantos habían decidido mejor abandonar las ciudades que pertenecían al trono de marfil y alojarse en otros reinos continuos, y otro grupo gracias a dios no tan numeroso se había unido a las filas de Riddel.

Ahora mismo me encontraba escuchando algunas cosas de Kinsgley el cual seguía siendo uno de los mejores espadachines, por otro lado se encontraba Lord Chang dando sus puntos de vista y Lord Diggory diciendo las perdidas ya sufridas, en una semana todo había sido practica mente destruido y muy poco quedaba por defender, ciudad rubí y ciudad esmeralda habían caído como si nada sin apenas resistencia, la tía de Harry había venido en busca de refugio al castillo y se encontraba en esta sala en ese momento se había negado a refugiarse con las mujeres y los niños en las cavernas.

-¿Solo malas y malas noticias es que acaso no hay ni una sola noticia que nos sea útil?-

La voz de Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos estaba desesperado y no se había separado de mi lado en ningún momento cosa que entendí cuando Neville me hizo participe de la carta que este le había dado para entregar a mi hermana menor.

Mi primer impulso fue matar a este, pero al leer la carta comprendí que por más que quisiera no podría interferir en eso, del mismo modo que yo había conseguido a Luna no podía impedir que Ginny consiguiera la felicidad que yo tenía, era ser injusto y cruel y a pesar de todo yo apreciaba a mi hermana por mucho que despreciara a este si ella lo quería y era más que evidente que él la amaba no podía interferir por más que quisiera.

Estaba por decirle que dejase su pesimismo cuando escuchamos jaleo a las afueras, Kinsgley corrió a mirar por la ventana al igual que Lord Chang.

-Se acercan unos barcos al puerto este.-

Declaró Chang algo esperanzado y Lord Diggory dijo:

-Avisaré a mi hijo que se quede aquí guardando su seguridad mientras yo me acercó a comprobar si son amigos o enemigos.-

Asentí ante sus palabras y dije:

-Tenga mucho cuidado y no se arriesgue por nada del mundo.-

.Si majestad.-

Sin más este abandonó la sala y al cabo de un rato su hijo un muchacho algo mayor que yo entró en la sala era uno de los típicos guapos guardias que volvían locas a todas las mujeres que había en una corte y que todas quisieran fuera su guardia personal, sin embargo a mí este chico me daba mala espina y a Draco al parecer también por que se acercó más a mí.

Haciéndome enfurecer por seguir pensando que necesitaba una niñera que me cuidara.

* * * *

No podía dejar de mirar al joven que se encontraba en la parte más alta del barco como si se encontrase en casa, todo el viaje había demostrado amar el mar y disfrutar con todo lo que había pasado en el viaje hasta en la tormenta que habíamos soportado estoicamente y con gran esfuerzo pero sin ninguna baja.

Y ya era todo un milagro conseguir llegar sin bajas a nuestro destino, pues si encima de que éramos pocos encima perdíamos gente en lugar de ganarla sería algo trágico.

Nuestra llegada a puerto esmeralda y rubí había sido silenciosa e imperceptible, era lo bueno de que el chico hubiese sido un pirata y de los buenos, habíamos tenido una ventaja en esos dos casos y esperaba que nuestra buena suerte no acabase ahí sino que siguiese, había demostrado ser un gran luchador y merecer tener el mando de los ejércitos que le pertenecerían en su momento, Dean y Seamus se habían sumado a la causa del chico y nos acompañaban desconocían quien era y solo les preocupaba el echo de que el rey que su señor Lord Lupin defendía se había negado a mandar ayuda a sus respectivas familias en ciudad plata para salvarlas de la invasión.

Y sin embargo ese joven se había atrevido a defender su causa hasta jugandose su vida en ello, estaba claro que a nuestro regreso a ciudad Mercury seríamos juzgados duramente incluso la horca sería una opción muy apoyada por el consejo, aunque estaba claro que no se llevaría acabo tal cosa, pues estaba dispuesto a revelar a todo el mundo quien era Harry si se llegaba a ese punto.

-Ciudad Plata a la vista o lo que queda de ella.-

Grito este desde su posición y yo centré mi vista en el frente, ahí estaba nuestro destino, ¿desvelaría el chico quien era a su amigo, o se presentaría como el apoyo del país de Mercury dejando a su abuelo en un lugar más respetado del que había demostrado merecer?

-Pues allá vamos.-

Al llegar al puerto nos recibió una gran comitiva de guerreros, todos armados y al frente Lord Diggory, al verme abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo solo le sonreí y este grito en alto para que todos oyeran:

-El país de Mercury a respondido aquí llega nuestra ayuda.- los gritos de alegría se esparcieron por todas partes y Harry saltó desde arriba para colocarse a mi lado sonriendo y con su mano en mi hombro me dijo:

-Veamos al rey Ronald Weasley el que recibirá a su heroe con los brazos abiertos Rubeus Hagrid.-

Sus palabras me hicieron entender enseguida que no se daría a conocer, lo que quería decir que toda la gloria que consiguiéramos si es que conseguíamos alguna recaería en mí algo que no deseaba que pasara.

Fruncí el ceño y molesto dije:

-Llevadme en presencia de su majestad inmediatamente.-

No tardaron en informarnos que habíamos llegado por el lugar idóneo ya que los otros puertos estaban tomados, que Fenir Greybac era el que comandaba los ataques en esos momentos, que Riddel no había aparecido en ningún momento por el lugar y que creían que estaba esperando a que su majestad diera señales de vida.

-¿Acaso es que Ronald Weasley se a estado ocultando?-

-No, él a luchado valientemente al lado de todos nosotros pero yo me refería a su majestad Harry Potter.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

Preguntó Harry a mi lado mientras que Diggory lo miraba y decía:

-Riddel le dejó un mensaje a su majestad advirtiéndole de que si no aparecía las consecuencias no le agradarían.-

Sentí como el chico apretaba sus puños y tan solo pude mirarle de reojo para intentar que nadie se diera cuenta de su enfado lo obligué a comenzar a caminar detrás de mí para intentar ocultarlo a la vista del resto.

Nos condujeron al palacio y allí nos anunciaron al entrar en una de las salas me encontré con un muchacho de la misma edad que Potter con aire divertido, un muchacho con expresión cansada pero decidida, era un muchacho alto para su edad, y estaba acompañado de otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos agrisados que lo miraba enfadado por algo, un poco apartado se encontraba un joven mayor que ambos pero apuesto y sin duda perteneciente a la guardia, ese muchacho debería de encontrarse más cerca de su majestad se suponía que es su guardia personal pero no, se encontraba algo retirado y ahora los miraba a ellos algo ¿enfadado?

-Lo que suponía a Diggory no le agrada nuestra presencia aquí.- la voz de Harry me llegó y parecía feliz de estar ahí, su voz sonaba alegre y algo risueño lo vi mirar a Ronald y sonreía abiertamente.

-Lo lamento pero solo Rubeus puede entrar aquí.- escuché que decía Diggory y yo tan solo miré a Harry el que me miró con súplica y sonreí para decir:

-Es de mi entera confianza y debe de estar conmigo en todo momento, el joven Husmand es mi aprendiz.-

Algo desconcertados accedieron a mi petición, y así comenzamos a relatar nuestro viaje en su ayuda, informándoles de que tanto ciudad rubí como esmeralda estaban liberadas y que algunos de sus aldeanos se nos habían unido para venir en su ayuda.

Recibieron nuestras noticias con suma alegría y el joven rey parecía muy aliviado:

-¿Se sabe algo de Harry en el país de Mercury?-

Preguntaron ambos jóvenes con cierto toque de preocupación en su voz, iba a abrir la boca pero no sabía que decir así que tan solo pude negar mientras moraba de reojo a Harry que se había mantenido al margen de todo escuchando la situación y sin apartar su mirada del joven Cedrig Diggory.

Después de esa reunión nos sumimos en los planes de estrategia para echar a esos miserables de ahí, Harry aportaba muy buenas ideas, y el joven al que todos llamaban Draco también, después de todo eso decidimos descansar un poco para lo que sería un día muy duro al despertar.

* * * *

Todo había empezado tal y como nosotros habíamos planeado, atacamos sin que nos esperasen, y el ataque por mar que llevo Hagrid fue perfecto, pero me había olvidado de un miserable que me había propuesto vigilar y estaba deseando no haber cometido uno de los peores errores de mi vida por ese olvido.

Corría todo lo que mis piernas me daban para poder llegar a donde Ron se encontraba y el miserable de Diggory también, ahora entendía ese ahínco de él de ser uno de sus guardias, era un miserable a las órdenes de Riddel, sabía que era un imbécil pero nunca pensé que estaba con él.

Y eso podría ser un fallo estúpido por mi parte, en mi carrera chocaba contra varías personas a las que no distinguía y tampoco me molestaba por pedir disculpas a las que arrollaba, solo me importa llegar cuanto antes a la plaza del oeste de la ciudad donde Ron debería de liderar ese ataque, habíamos intentado convencerlo de que no luchara de que podríamos llevar nosotros acabo la victoria pero decía que un rey no debía de abandonar a sus guerreros y dejarlos luchar por un cobarde que se ocultaba, nos dijo que yo nunca aceptaría tal cosa, y Hagrid tan solo sonrió mientras me miraba de reojo.

Ya me había caído dos o tres veces pero no podía detenerme así que me había vuelto a levantar todas y cada una de ellas, dispuesto a impedir lo que más me temía que podía pasar.

Aparecí en la parte sur de la plaza y me congelé al ver como Cedrig sonreía mientras desenvainaba su espada, Ron estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, acababa al parecer de matar a Lestrange el marido de Bella, el líder de esa pandilla que estaba por ahí.

Grite su nombre pero el alboroto por la victoria era tal que era imposible que me hubiese escuchado, y Draco no se encontraba cerca para impedirlo tampoco, maldiciéndome por no se más rápido corrí de nuevo hacía ellos mientras desenvainaba mi espada y cogía con mi otra mano uno de mis cuchillos, necesitaba distraerlo con algo.

Lancé mi cuchillo contra el lado derecho de Ron, este se clavó justo en sus narices en la pared de su lado, Ron palideció mientras miraba a su alrededor, y así pudo ver como Cedrig se dirigía hacía él, por lo que pudo apartarse de su primera estocada completamente sorprendido y sin entender, lo que me dio a mi el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su lado.

-Maldita sea.- escuché que murmuraba Cedrig justo cuando se dispuso a volver a atacar a Ron que estaba desarmado, pero mi espada encontró la suya en un buen momento.

Lo aparté de este con todas mis fuerzas y este al principio me miró desconcertado luego con sorpresa para después sonreír:

-Vaya así que al final si que decidiste aparecer.-

-No dejaré que hieras al rey Diggory.- dije furioso, pero Ron dijo:

-Harry has venido.-

Me miré el cabello y maldecí para mis adentros mierda, la peluca se me había caído, y no me había dado ni cuenta de esto.

-Mejor será mi caza entonces.-

Diggory comenzó con sus estocadas y ambos nos enzarzamos en una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, Ron estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas conseguir su espada, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía atinar bien y las manos le sudaban tanto que esta le resbalaba, por lo que no podía esperar su ayuda aunque tampoco la quería, este no era un rival demasiado bueno para mí.

-Vaya no esperaba que regresases Potter, y menos sabiendo que ella puede morir a manos de otra persona que no seas tú.-

-No se de que me estas hablando Diggory pero yo que tu no me distraería mucho.- le dije mientras que conseguía herirlo en el brazo izquierdo.

-Miserable.- dijo este para devolverme la estocada pero sin éxito:- Aunque puede que Riddel prefiera divertirse algo más con ella cuando esta tenga a su bastardo.-

Abrí los ojos sorprendido de que este supiera del embarazo de Hermione cuando se supone que muy poca gente sabía de esto, me enfadé y me lancé contra él:

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Ese miserable solo era un cebo Potter, Lady Granger caerá pronto en manos de Riddel y su abuelo estoy seguro accederá a sus peticiones o las consecuencias serán muy malas para la idiota esa y su miserable bastardo, si llego a saber que la chica era tan fácil podría haber intentado tirármela y atinar como Riddel y optar al trono definitivo.-

Mi enfadó creció ante sus palabras y este sonriendo aprovecho esto para atacarme con algo de más puntería y atinar a clavarme su espada en mi costado derecho haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo y maldecirlo.

-yo que tu no me distraería mucho.- dijo este imitando mi voz, sacó su espada de la herida que acababa de hacerme y se dispuso a clavármela ahora para acabar conmigo, pero antes me propinó una patada en la herida que ya tenía:- Esto será genial, acabaré con tú miserable vida del mismo modo que tú acabaste con las expectativas de Cho en su momento.-

¿Qué demonios le importaba a ese miserable lo que hubiese pasado con Cho?, intenté enfocar mi vista en él pero el dolor y el cansancio por la batalla y la carrera que había tenido que meterme para salvar a Ron me habían agotado por lo que no lo conseguía y en su lugar solo podía recordar que iba a romper una promesa que había hecho hacía una semana o más y que no regresaría después de todo.

No, eso no pasaría, reuní las fuerzas que me quedaban y agarré mi espada con fuerza escuché su risa y como decía algo que no entendí para verlo acercarse a mí y en ese momento aproveché para colocarme de rodillas y con ambas manos coger mi espada con fuerza y dirigirla hasta lo que yo creía sería su estómago, sentí como se la clavaba y a su vez como él me clavaba su espada en mi hombro aunque no sabría decir en cual de ellos fue, pues el dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo en realidad.

Tras esa oleada de dolor caí al suelo soltando mi espada la que no sentí caer al suelo así que se había quedado clavaba bien clavaba en el cuerpo de Cedrig aunque no sabía donde exactamente, sin más perdí el conocimiento, pues todo se volvió oscuro y los sonidos ya no eran reconocidos para mí.

* * * *

-Maldito seas Ron Weasley.- La voz de Luna Weasley se escuchó en todo el palacio de Mercury al enterarse de la situación real de este y su reino, Luna había llegado hacía apenas un día, venía sonriendo al lado de Neville Lombottong, el cual no venía tan contento y en cierto modo si preocupado.

Al llegar hasta mí Luna me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que me había echado mucho de menos, yo no pude más que preguntarle por mi hermano a lo que ella respondió que se encontraba bien y que le había pedido que viniese a comprobar que tal estaba yo, al preguntarle por el estado del reino ella sonriendo dijo que todo iba de maravilla, la miré extrañada por sus palabras y me dispuse a preguntar por mis demás hermanos, a lo que ella me respondió que Ron los había mandado en busca de no se que cosa rara a una isla que ni siquiera existía, ella decía que había sido una broma en venganza de algo que estos le habían echo a él.

Bastante sorprendida por sus palabras no pude más que mirarla asustada y le pregunté si mi hermano se había quedado solo en esos momentos, ella me miró extrañada ante mis palabras y yo sentí que Neville buscaba mi mirada con insistencia, al centrarme en él este negó fuertemente mientras miraba a Luna.

Y entonces comprendí, Luna no sabia absolutamente nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando, y Ron había alejado de él a sus seres queridos para que no sufrieran su suerte fuese cual fuese esta ahora que Dumbledore no había querido mandarle ayuda de ninguna clase.

Cuando esta se dispuso a entrar en palacio para saludar al resto de nuestros amigos aunque ahora para mí no eran más que conocidos en realidad, pues los amigos no habrían abandonado sin más sus decisiones de ayudar a mi hermano, el único que había desobedecido esa orden era el recién nombrado capitán de los novatos que había cogido a unos cuantos del ejercito de Mercury y había desobedecido deliberadamente en favor de Ron, y con él Hagrid Dean y Seamus, los cuales ni siquiera habían avisado a Lupin de su decisión cosa que a este le había resultado muy extraña, y ni que decir a Dumbledore el comportamiento de ese muchacho y de Rubeus Hagrid a su vez.

Iba a seguir a Luna en ese momento cuando Neville se me acerco y me dijo:

-Esto es para usted Lady Ginebra Weasley princesa de ciudad plata.-

-No me llames así, ese título solo me ha traído desgracia, ¿por qué Luna no sabe nada?-

-Deseos de su majestad.- respondió este simplemente yo cogí el pergamino que me tendía y lo miré con tristeza:

-¿Qué hay de Draco?-

-Ese pergamino responderá todas sus preguntas.- Sin más este se adentró en palacio y yo comprendí que ese pergamino era de parte de él y no de Ron como había pensado en un principio, quería y deseaba leerlo pero a la vez temía hacerlo, ¿qué me diría en este?

Y aun ahora no me había atrevido a hacerlo me encontraba escuchando las voces de Luna y sus reproches contra Ron y su actitud, y lo peor estaba por llegar, no entendía por que Hermione se había decidido a contarle toda la situación cuando era evidente que nadie más había querido que ella lo supiera, ¿acaso Hermione de verdad odiaba a Luna?

-Estoy segura de que todo irá bien, debes de tranquilizarte un poco, él solo lo hizo por ti para que estés a salvo.-

Su voz sonaba algo dulce, y eso me extraño, pero Luna no lo noto tan solo la miró con rabia y cierto odio:

-¿No lo entiendes cierto?, no comprendes por lo que estoy pasando, sin saber como esta, sin ser consciente de si aun esta vivo o muerto, sabiendo que no confió en mí y que me dejó sola.-

-Se preocupó más por salvarte y mantenerte con vida que por exponerte, prefirió alejarte de él para poder volver a ti, no lo entiendes tú, él solo desea estar contigo y que estés bien, solo quiere poder seguir viéndote a diario no quería perderte y por eso te alejo.-

-No confió en mí, no lo comprendes, tú no tienes nada que perder, ¿qué pasa si muere?, ¿qué haré yo si él ya no esta?, ¿qué haré si Ron se va?, ¿quien me ayudará a mí y a nuestro hijo?-

Las palabras de Luna me dejaron helada en el sitio mientras que Hermione se incorporaba de su cama y dijo:

-Tengo que perder tanto como tú.-

-Ni siquiera sabes de que estás hablando.-

Hermione iba a contestarle cuando de repente entró Sirius y sonriendo de oreja a oreja dijo:

-Ciudad Plata está libre al igual que todos sus dominios.-

-¿Qué hay de Ron?-

Preguntó esta alarmada:

-Bien, esta perfectamente te manda decir que le perdones y que estará esperando tú regreso a su lado, y también tu reprimenda.- su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco hasta que entró Neville en el cuarto donde nos encontrábamos con cara de tristeza diciendo:

-No comprendo a su majestad, ese chico lo único que ha hecho a sido ayudar a Ron, nada más.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Sirius.

-Es cierto te marchaste antes de que llegaran a esa parte de la nota, al parecer el muchacho que desobedeció la orden de Dumbledore y auxilió a Ron se encuentra en peligro.-

La cara de Sirius se volvió blanca como la parad que nos rodeaba mientras que por otra parte Hermione que sonreía hasta ese momento abría los ojos al máximo:

-Husmand.-

-Si, ese, al parecer Cedrig Diggory ese despreciable miserable era uno de los que estaba con Riddel, justo cuando iba a matar a Ron este muchacho apareció y lo impidió y en el duelo que tuvieron salió mal herido, no hay muchas expectativas ni positivas ni negativas, al menos en lo que en esa carta trae expuesto el muchacho estaba grave nada más.-

-No, eso no, él prometió que...- Hermione no pudo seguir hablando por que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a pesar de que intentó evitarlo, yo no la comprendía mientras que Sirius parecía no estar en la misma habitación, tan solo reacciono cuando Hermione gritó y comenzó a caer, Luna se apartó rápidamente mientras dejaba a Sirius pasar para coger a Hermione en sus brazos.

-Él me lo prometió.- y se dejó llevar y comenzar a llorar en los brazos de Sirius, ninguno de nosotros entendíamos nada de lo que ahí estaba pasando, y Sirius tan solo nos pidió que nos marchásemos de allí que ella necesitaba descansar.

* * * *

Cuanto todos abandonaron la estancia cogí a Hermione en brazos y la acerqué a la cama una vez en esta le dije:

-¿Me puedes explicar de que estabas hablando?-

-Te mentí, lo vi antes de que se marchara.-

Sus palabras me pillaron desprevenido y la miré sin poder creerme lo que me decía, se suponía que Harry se había marchado sin hablar antes con nadie excepto claro esta con los que se había marchado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, podría haber impedido lo que ahora está pasando.-

Me había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba gritando ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos pero se las limpió y me miro enfadada.

-¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?, es imposible que conociéndolo como lo conoces no supieses de ante mano lo que haría, nada más mirarlo en la sala del trono supe que esa misma noche se marcharía.-

-¿Por qué narices no me lo dijiste?, te repito que yo lo hubiese parado, ahora no estaría como esta maldita sea, si muere ten por seguro que te echaré la culpa por el resto de mi vida.-

Esta se consiguió poner en pie y me miro alarmada y enfadada:

-No, esto no es mi culpa si tienes que culpar a alguien deberías de culpar a ese despreciable de Dumbledore fue él el que lo orillo a esto, y no me digas que hubieses podido impedirlo por que sabes que es mentira, él no hubiese cambiado de opinión.-

-Al menos lo habría acompañado, me habría asegurado de que se encontraba bien, volvería a mi lado, eso ahora es posible que no suceda maldita sea.-

Me tiré de los pelos frustrado por no saber que hacer ni como hacerlo, y ella tan solo negaba mientras decía:

-Él no morirá, él volverá después de todo me lo prometió.-

La miré furioso y sin poder aguantar mirarla en esos momentos decidí salir de la estancia en la que estábamos, al hacer eso me percaté de que todos los que antes estaban en la habitación seguían en el pasillo y al verme abrir la puerta me miraban entre sorprendidos y sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sirius estoy segura de que regresará a mi lado y al de nuestro hi...-

-Cállate.-

Los de fuera de la estancia nos miraban con los ojos sumamente abiertos y todos pegaron un bote al escuchar mi grito mientras que ella que aun no era consciente de la presencia de estos prosiguió hablando enfadada:

-No me digas que me calle, y no lo mates antes de tiempo ahora mismo esta en una cama, pero me juró que regresaría a mi lado, Sirius me pidió que lo esperase, y es lo que vamos a hacer.-

Me giré a mirarla sorprendido ante sus palabras y olvidé a quienes había a mis espaldas para acercarme a ella y decirle:

-¿De qué estas hablando ahora?-

-No te cases, Granger, aguarda mi llegada, y no des el si hasta que yo este aquí. Regresaré a ti y no me volveré a marchar, pero espera a mi regreso para casarte y si estando de vuelta decides decir Si al matrimonio juro que no interferiré en nada, pero si cambias de opinión estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mismísimo infierno para estar a tu lado.-

Lo dijo con clama y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras apretaba con cierto cuidado su vientre y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas:

-¿Lo entiendes?, necesito creer ciegamente que eso será así, Sirius necesito creer que volverá, que me dirá el Si, que al fin me perdonara.-

-¿El te dijo todo eso?-

Esta asintió y yo no pude más que suspirar abatido:

-Maldito estúpido, no se cuanto tiempo podremos retrasar la boda Hermione, al menos contamos con la suerte de que debido a todos los que se han marchado de aquí con ellos la boda se tuvo que posponer, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, esperemos que sea el suficiente.-

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras que en ese momento escuchamos a Ginny decir:

-¿De verdad creéis que Dumbledore aceptará que te cases con Husmand?, su destino es la horca y nada ni nadie podrá salvarlo de ella.-

Ambos miramos a la que acababa de hablar mientras que Neville y Luna se miraban entre si sin comprender absolutamente nada de nada y muy perdidos:

-¿Quién es exactamente ese Husmand?-

-Al parecer el querido de Hermione.- contestó Ginny algo fastidiada.

* * * *

Abrí los ojos algo aturdido y con mucho esfuerzo, miré a mi alrededor para tener que cerrar y abrir los ojos algo cegado tal vez por la luz que había por ahí.

-Al fin has abierto los ojos.-

La voz de Ron me llegó y lo busqué por la habitación.

-¿Ron?-

-Así es majestad aquí me encuentro.- sentí unos pasos y yo gruñí ante sus palabras.

-Aquí el rey eres tú, yo tan solo soy Jimmy Husmand un soldado a las ordenes de Rubeus Hagrid.-

-El cual asegura que no eres más que el que desobedeció a su rey para venir en mi ayuda a pesar de las órdenes dadas y que la existencia de Jimmy Husmand será condenada a la horca si regresa a ciudad Mercury.-

Yo hice un mohin con la cara e intenté incorporarme en la cama.

-Ese hombre esta algo loco así que no le des mucho crédito a sus palabras.-

Alargué mi mano para poder buscar mis gafas cuando sentí que alguien me las ponía al mirar a esa persona me encontré con Hagrid.

-Pues este hombre que esta loco tiene algunas cosas que decirle entre las cuales están esta.-

Hagrid se acercó y me dio una bofetada en toda la cara que hizo que perdiera mis gafas, para después volver a ponérmelas mientras que yo lo miraba entre furioso y sorprendido.

-Espero que eso le haya colocado las ideas en su sitio, no sabía lo estúpido que su majestad podía llegar a ser, arrogarse solo y sin pedir ayuda contra alguien que tenía órdenes específicas de acabar con su vida y sin su maldito disfraz el cual no es muy original ahora que llegamos al tema, y lo que me hace suponer que su abuelo no es tan inteligente como se pensaba o lo es más de la cuenta y no se percata de cosas obvias por que piensa y no cree que cosas tan estúpidas se puedan llevar a cabo.

Estoy en mi deber de devolverlo a su casa con vida y bien y no medio muerto como quedó en su lucha con ese miserable el cual ya se encuentra en otro mundo, además de que se supone que soy uno de sus guardianes no puede sin más largarse y no pedirme ayuda cuando ya le he demostrado que soy capaz desobedecer a mi rey legítimo por venir en una cruzada con usted.-

Todo lo que me dijo me dejó algo aturdido y solo pude decirle:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para...?-

Este se inclinó ante mí y dijo:

-Recibiré gustoso el castigo que quiera infligirme majestad.-

Sus palabras me dejaron helado y confundido tanto que preferí cambiar de tema radicalmente y decir:

-¿A que día estamos?-

-Ha pasado una semana desde la batalla y la verdad....-

La voz de Ron se perdió en mi cabeza al hacer cuentas, una semana en cama, dos y media para llegar hasta allí, abrí los ojos alarmado y sin pensar me deshice de todas las mantas que me cubrían y me levanté de la cama rápidamente, para sentir que me caía, fui cogido por Hagrid el cual me miraba sin entender que demonios estaba haciendo:

-¿Qué cree que hace?, necesita quedarse en cama, no está del todo recuperado.-

-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que nos queda una semana?-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

Escuché que preguntaba Ron.

-Pero usted no pude ir allí, ahora no esta en condiciones de una nueva batalla.-

-¿Qué batalla?, ¿de que estáis hablando ahora?-

-En la semana que nos llevará el regreso si que me habré repuesto por completo y eso podré hacerlo en el barco, Hagrid sino llegamos a tiempo lo matarán, solo si yo estoy allí podremos impedirlo, Gellert lo odia no se sus motivos pero así es, y no dudará en mandarlo ahorcar en cuanto tenga la corona en su cabeza.-

-Pero....-

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y una voz que decía:

-Reclamo poder entrar tengo un mensaje para su majestad Ronald Weasley.-

Todos nos miramos algo desconcertados y Ron cogió mi peluca la que al parecer descansaba en una mesa hasta ese momento y me la colocó como pudo para después acercarse él mismo a la puerta y abrirla.

-¿De que se trata?-

-Ciudad Mercury.-

Sin más extendió un pergamino que este cogió hizo una reverencia ante Ron me miró a mi de forma extraña y a Hagrid que aun me sujetaba y se marchó de allí mientras que Ron cerraba la puerta y abría la misiva.

-¿Qué di...?-

-Estoy invitado al enlace entre Lady Granger y ¿Sirius Black?, ¿qué demonios significa esto?-

Me cortó este mientras miraba el pergamino aturdido y yo acababa de recibir un buen golpe.

-¿Cuando?- fue lo único que pude decir para después recibir un mayor apoyo de Hagrid y una mirada de Ron extrañado.

-En una semana.-

Estaba decidido tenía que regresar, y darme prisa ahora incluso más que antes, ella no podía casarse, Sirius no podía ser el padre de mi hijo no lo iba a permitir, no Sirius no me los quitaría a ambos, ya que ambos eran míos.

Recordar que estaba embarazada me hizo recordar las palabras de Cedrig y recordar que debía de deshacerme de Riddel antes de que llegara a esta, tenía que acabar con su vida si quería que ella pudiese vivir tranquila la suya.

-Salimos en una hora espero que todo este listo.-

Dijo separándome de Hagrid y apoyándome en la cama respirando agitadamente por el dolor que me recorría y las ansias de llegar antes de Gellert o Riddel tocasen algo mío.

-No estás en condiciones de...- comenzó a decir Ron a lo que yo lo miré furioso y le dije:

-Tú rey te acaba de dar una orden más te vale que sea cumplida.-

Este se puso blanco y me miró algo desconcertado para después mirar a Hagrid el cual hizo una reverencia y declaro:

-Como su majestad ordene.- y sin más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió Ron lo siguió y salió antes que él a lo que yo aproveche para decir:

-Gracias por entenderme.-

Este no respondió tan solo sonrió de medio lado y se marchó.

Iba a sentarme en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y escuché la inconfundible voz de Draco.

-Es re confortable ver que ya estas mejor.-

Lo miré algo extrañado pues no esperaba esas palabras a lo que él sonrió para después y sin que me lo esperase ayudarme a caer en la cama de un modo nada delicado en lugar de cruzarme la cara como Hagrid este me propino un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Qué es que acaso hoy es el día de matarme y no me he enterado?-

Dije una vez pude sentarme en la cama mientras que Draco sonreía abiertamente delante de mí con su cara enfadada:

-Tú miserable y despreciable idiota, ¿por qué demonios no me comunicaste lo que ibas a hacer?, ¿por qué me dejaste aquí?-

-Necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara, necesitaba que alguien lo vigilara e impidiera que acabasen con su vida.-

-¿Y por qué yo?, estaba Neville que podía haber echo el trabajo, ya sabes que no me llevo bien con esa comadreja, y aun así me dejaste aquí como si fuese un maldito idiota.-

-Neville no es bueno en la batalla y tú lo sabes, y además esta el factor Ginny.-

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo, maldito seas Potter, podría ya estar asu lado, pero por tu culpa me quedé aquí por que no podía dejarlo solo.-

-Exacto, sabía que no lo abandonarías, que me odiarías por separarte de ella, pero que aun así estarías a su lado y serías en quien más confiaría, sabía que tú lo protegerías.-

-¿Y acaso yo no tengo derecho a conseguir estar al lado de Ginny?-

-No es él quien debe darte ese permiso Malfoy.-

La voz de Ron nos sorprendió a ambos, que miramos a la puerta y allí estaba Ron mirando a Draco directamente y para mi sorpresa sin enfado me percaté que llevaba un pergamino en sus manos y caminó hasta nosotros.

-Esto es de parte de mi hermana Malfoy, te espera en una semana en ciudad Mercury para que cuando regreséis aquí se convierta en tú esposa.-

Abrí los ojos sorprendido mientras que Draco me imitaba y al cabo de unos momentos cogía la carta que Ron le tendía y sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Tienes mi permiso y apoyo, si alguno de mis hermanos intenta interferir yo me encargaré, como rey regente de ciudad plata te doy mi autorización para que ese matrimonio se lleva a cabo, además de un papel que te deja bien en claro que si ella sufre algún daño o algún sufrimiento por tú parte tu castigo será la muerte sin juicio alguno, ¿he hablado bastante claro?-

-Puedes destruir ese documento comadreja tú hermana será la mujer más feliz del mundo me encargaré de ello.-

Sin más salio corriendo seguramente a leer la carta que Ginny le había mandado.

-¿Y ese cambio?-

-Se que la ama, y no puedo negarle a mi hermana algo que también desea, tendré que resignarme a que este se convierta en parte de mi familia por muy mal que me caiga.-

Sonreí de medio lado y este tan solo me respondió a la sonrisa:

-¿Y Luna?- le pregunté al darme cuenta de que no había venido a verme:- ¿Acaso sigue furiosa conmigo?-

Este negó y mientras cambiaba de color me dijo:

-Me está esperando en ciudad Mercury, la engañe le mandé que fuese a comprobar que mi hermana estaba bien y que se quedase unos días con ella para informarme de que tal iban las cosas por allí, no sabía nada de la batalla y la guerra que estábamos librando la mantuve al margen de todo ello.-

Yo lo miré sorprendido y comencé a reír para que el me mirase extrañado:

-Amigo Luna te va a matar jajajaja.-

* * * *

Me encontraba delante de un espejo esperando el momento en que todo comenzaría, ya habían pasado dos semanas sin una respuesta de ciudad Plata, no sabíamos nada de aquel lugar ni siquiera si se presentarían a la boda, suspiré algo resignada mientras me levantaba ya solo quedaban unos momentos para que esto comenzase y yo me convirtiese en la mujer de Lord Sirius Black, el cual había echo lo imposible por impedirlo sin conseguirlo.

Escuché unos golpes en mi puerta y supe que era el momento:

-Lady Granger ya es la hora.- con la ayuda de una de mis doncellas Patil me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta la cual fue abierta y por la que entraba Lord Lupin el cual me sonreía abiertamente.

Me agarré de su brazo ya que Dumbledore era quien oficiaría la boda y no podía ser quien me entregase a Sirius y ambos sin hablar nos dirigimos a donde la boda se llevaría a cabo, nos encontrábamos ya delante de la puerta cuando esta se abrió, un gran piano comenzó a escucharse y una música comenzó a sonar a pesar de que yo no podía apreciarla en lo más mínimo pues mi cabeza y corazón se encontraban con Harry.

Sirius iba vestido con un traje de gala para la ocasión no llevaba ninguna capa pero si una espada en su cinto que formaba parte del traje, la verdad es que era un hombre muy apuesto y sin duda no podría quejarme de él, aunque no me amase podría ser un gran amigo y un buen compañero.

Le sonreí ante la sonrisa que él me daba y al llegar a su lado ambos nos cogimos de la mano y así dio comienzo la ceremonia que me uniría para siempre a él.

No era capaz a seguir el hilo de las palabras de Albus ni de sus preguntas, sentí que Sirius me apretaba más la mano y comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca contestando a algo seguramente pero mis oídos estaban dispuestos a no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y sentí que una lágrima abandonaba mis ojos ni siquiera intenté limpiarla debido a que seguramente nadie lo abría notado.

De repente es como si volviese a escuchar Albus se dirigió a mí y me pidió que repitiera con él, lo que comencé a hacer maquinalmente.

Estaba por la mitad de este cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y por esta entró Gellert seguido de mucha gente todos de uniforme y con armas:

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que hacer algunos preparativos, si me permites querido Albus debo de tener unas palabras contigo.-

-¿Ahora?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo este de mal talante a lo que Gellert sonrió y declaro:

-Sacad a todos los que deban estar presentes de aquí ya.-

Los soldados así lo hicieron y Sirius comenzó a retroceder poniéndome a mi a su espalda, hasta situarse cerca de Lord Lupin y su mujer quedando nosotros cuatro a un lado de la sala sin que ninguno de los soldados se acercase a nosotros.

-¿Qué significa esto Gellert.-

-Mi querido Albus es algo muy sencillo pienso que ya llegó el momento.-

-¿El momento de que?- preguntó este dispuesto a acercarse a Gellert, mientras que las puertas se cerraban y varios soldados se quedaban dentro de la estancia.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes ese trono Albus.-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras que Sirius me apretaba la mano y me acercaba un poco más a él, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

* * * *

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes ese trono Albus.-

Miré a Gellert directamente a los ojos, sin comprender que quería decir exactamente, y no era el único ya que los que me acompañaban en la sala se encontraban igual de confusos que yo:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que va siendo hora de que abdiques del trono.-

Su voz sonaba risueña y no parecía estar bromeando iba a acercarme para encararlo de mejor manera cuando una espada salida de dios sabe donde se colocó justo en mi cuello desde detrás impidiendo cualquier movimiento por mi parte:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré tal cosa?-

Le dije ahora si enfadado mientras que Sirius, Remus y el resto ya no sabían como actuar o que decir o hacer ya que en la posición en la que yo me encontraba no se atreverían a mover ni un solo dedo por miedo a que acabasen con mi vida, cosa que no sería nada beneficioso, ni siquiera Sirius se atrevería a hacer algo, ya que este trono le pertenecía a su ahijado y nunca dejaría que otro que no fuera yo o él lo ocupasen.

-O lo harás mi viejo amigo, abdicaras si sabes lo que te conviene.-

-¿Y a favor de quien se supone haré tal cosa?- le dije entre dientes, y bastante furioso no solo con él sino también conmigo porque nunca me hubiese imaginado una traición como esa por parte de él, ¿sería que se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar sentado en este trono en mi ausencia?, ¿codiciaba ahora lo que me pertenecía?

-A favor de Jimmy Husmand.-

La voz de un joven se hizo escuchar, y por las puertas las cuales se abrieron de sorpresa apareció uno de nuestros aprendices para ser más exactos al que habían nombrado jefe de los mismos, justo cuando este hizo su entrada sonriendo y mirándome directamente a mí, sentí que algo me carcomía, era el mismo que se había atrevido a cuestionarme y que había desobedecido completamente mis órdenes y había ido en ayuda de Weasley cuando yo había dejado en claro que no deseaba tal cosa.

El chico se colocó en el centro de la sala para que todos los presentes lo pudieran contemplar bien, Remus apretaba con fuerza sus puños, mientras que Sirius lo miraba completamente sorprendido y serio a su vez.

Corriendo como si la vida les fuera en ello detrás de este entraron otros dos aprendices, a los que juraría ya había visto antes, y Rubeus Hagrid:

-¿Tú mocoso del demonio, qué crees que dices?- preguntó Remus sin poder controlarse, Sirius dio unos pasos al frente separándose de donde se encontraba y acercándose al muchacho pero mirando ahora a Remus el cual parecía no poder controlarse.

-Lo que oyó muy bien Lord Lupin, Albus Dumbledore abdicará en mi nombre si sabe lo que le conviene, ¿no es así Gellert?-

Su voz sonaba tan segura, y yo no podía evitar sentirme un estúpido, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que se estaba cociendo en mí propia casa.

-Seamus, Dean detener ahora mismo a ese aprendiz.-

Sentencio Remus mirando a los dos aprendices que se encontraban a las espaldas de el muchacho y yo fijé mi vista a su vez en Rubeus el cual no me miraba a la cara cosa que me extraño, a no ser que....-

-Seamus Dean, Hagrid, hacerme el favor de decirles a estos ilusos de parte de quien os encontráis.-

Dijo Gellert sin apartar su mirada de mí:

-A favor de Jimmy Husmad.- dijeron los tres a la vez, Gellert giro rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, y Remus reacciono sacando su espada y tras dar un grito echó a correr para arremeter contra Husmand el cual miraba a Gellert con una sonrisa de auto suficiencía en su rostro.

-Maldición.- escuché a mi vez que Sirius decía, y sorprendiéndome a mi y a varios más sacó su propia espada la hizo girar con un movimiento de muñeca y corrió para colocarse delante del muchacho y parar la espada de Remus:

-¿Qué se supone haces Sirius?, ¿quítate voy a matarlo con mis propias manos es un maldito traidor.-

-No tocarás ni un solo cabello de este muchacho.-

La voz furiosa de Sirius me hizo sorprenderme bastante, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, ¿cómo era posible que todos los que me eran fieles a mí se hubiesen vuelto fieles a un miserable muchacho que no valía nada?, ¿dónde estaba la lealtad ciega de Sirius para con su ahijado?

-¿Qué significa esto muchacho?-

Preguntó Gellert mirando la escena de Sirius, Remus, Rubeus y los dos aprendices a sus espaldas apoyándolo a él.

-Lo que tú me prometiste Gellert, yo seré el rey, eso me dijiste, bien ellos se encargaran de que eso sea así.-

Sin más los dos aprendices con ayuda de Rubeus se dirigieron a donde Sirius y Remus se encontraban y tras conseguir separar a ambos, Rubeus hizo prisionero a Remus el cual luchaba como si estuviese poseído.

-Te recuerdo que ese trono le pertenece a Harry Sirius, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¿estas traicionando al hijo de quien decías era tú hermano?-

-Le entrego el trono a quien ha demostrado merecerlo.-

Dijo este sencillamente.

-¿Acaso piensas que ese muchacho le entregará el trono cuando Harry se lo pida?, no seas estúpido Black ese muchacho es un despreciable codicioso que te puedo asegurar no te tendrá en cuenta.- le dije intentando hacer a este entrar en razón.

-Al menos él no abandonó a los que tú decías proclamar como amigos.- me sorprendí al ver entrar por la misma puerta a Ron Weasley, Neville Lombottong, Luna Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Susurró Gellert sorprendido.

-Muchacho esto no es lo que se supone habíamos hablado.-

-Es una variante a mi favor, mi querido Gellert considero que del mismo modo que ese viejo despreciable no tiene ya la edad para gobernar tú tampoco estás en condiciones de ello.-

-Maldito miserable me las vas a pagar.-

Gellert desenfundo su espada y se dirigió hacía el chico, a la vez que sus soldados comenzaban a atacar a los presentes que estaban de parte del chico la respuesta a esa acción fue un grito por parte de Ron Weasley a la vez que todos desenfundaban sus espadas, e incluso Hermione desarmaba a un soldado y conseguía una espada ella también.

Solo esperaba que en mi beneficio.

-Guardias de ciudad plata ahora.-

Varios solados entraron en la sala y se enfrentaron a su vez a los que luchaban en nombre de Gellert, me percaté de que el muchacho que tenía una espada en mi cuello no se había inmutado lo que me extraño bastante, pude ver como Gellert se dirigía hacía el muchacho y me refugié en la baga esperanza de que se matasen entre ellos, y más al darme cuenta de que el muchacho parecía no haberse restablecido del todo de su herida en la batalla por el trono de ciudad plata pues al coger su espada se tambaleó e hizo un gesto de dolor, pero de la nada Hermione apareció y se colocó al lado de Husmand quien la miró sorprendido cuando cruzó su espada con Gellert.

-¿Qué haces?, no te metas en esto.-

-No puedes luchar solo.-

-Hermione apartate.-

Le dijo este algo alterado pero fue Sirius el que intervino colocando su espada en el cuello de Gellert:

-Sino quieren que su líder acabe ahora mismo muerto en el suelo tiren sus armas.-

Los que habían entrado a favor de Gellert que resultaban ser toda mi guardia personal y la de ciudad Mercury tiraron sus armas al suelo y los soldados de ciudad Plata cogieron sus armas y los apuntaron con estas.

Sin embargo mi cuello seguía teniendo la espada en él.

-¿No has escuchado lo que acaban de decir?- dije a lo que el muchacho me respondió:

-Solo recibo órdenes de Rubeus Hagrid uno de mi familia.-

Abrí los ojos cuando el muchacho se acercó a Gellert y dijo:

-Espero que tu estancia en el calabozo sea productiva.-

-¿Cómo te atreves muchacho?, lo sabrán sabrán lo que has hecho y no te lo permitirán.-

-Están todos a mi favor, es lo que tiene ser más joven pero mira el lado positivo Gellert tu venganza se llevará a cabo, ese viejo abandonará el trono.-

El muchacho sonreía abiertamente mientras que Gellert fue sacado de la sala bajo gritos y amenazas de que eso no se quedaría así, los soldados que habían apoyado a Gellert fueron llevados a los calabozos, mientras que Lord Lupin, yo, Lady Granger, Lady Lupin y Sirius fuimos guiados al centro de la sala y rodeados por los soldados de ciudad Plata.

-Quitando a Lady Granger y a Lord Sirius Black, el resto a los calabozos hasta que decida que hacer con ellos.-

Sentenció este a lo que yo le contesté:

-Esto no se quedará así muchacho puedes estar seguro de que....-

-Sera mejor que se calle o será peor.-

Me fije en que Rubeus era quien me había hablado y me quede helado al comprobar como era él el que guiaba a los calabozos.

No era capaz de entender que estaba pasando, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no se quedaría así, al pasar cerca de uno de los soldados que sabía me era leal a mí y solo a mí le susurre:

-Ojoloco, Severus.- y tras meditar unos segundos si decirlo o no añadí:-Peter Pettigriw.-

Sin más me llevaron a los calabozos, pero si se pensaban que esto se había acabado aquí estaban muy equivocados.

* * *

PERDON POR LA ESPERA, he estado muy ocupada, entre viajes de un lado para otro, clase, el trabajo mis sobrinos, uf no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero al fin aquí tenéis una actualización ya se acerca el final de la historia y como habréis visto en compensación a la espera os he hecho un cap más largo creo que uno de los más largos de todas mis historias hasta ahora, bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.

Gracias por seguir a mi lado y leyendo no abandonaré ninguna historia y las terminaré todas, voy a intentar terminar con esta rápido para así centrarme en las otras más un beso y espero que os siga gustando buybuy y ata el próximo cap.


	20. Gellert Grindelwald

_**Y aquí el cap 20, iba a dedicarlo a otro personaje pero creí mejor que Gellert se lo merecía un poco más espero que os guste su historia.**_

_**Cap 20 Geller**__**t **__**Grindelwald**__**.**_

-¿Peter Pettigriw?-

Me giré asustado al escuchar mi nombre en un susurro y en mitad de la noche, ya estaba bastante cansado de estos sobresaltos sobre todo porque parece que es la especialidad de todos.

-Si.- gruñí enfadado y una sombra me tendió un pergamino sin mediar palabra.

Así que Riddel necesitaba de mí otra vez, ¿pero porqué mandarme un pergamino cuando él mismo me había dado la noche libre?, lo cogí de mala gana mientras veía como la sombra se alejaba sin más, era claro que no podía abrir el pergamino allí sin más así que miré a mi alrededor y encontré una taberna haciendo esquina, ese sería un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido al menos si había mucha gente.

Caminé lo más tranquilo que pude hasta ese lugar y abrí la puerta, efectivamente el lugar estaba repleto de gente, sin más me introduje en el lugar y tome asiento en una de las mesas centrales, cuanto menos intentase ocultarme menos visible sería.

Esperé pacientemente a que me sirvieran una jarra de cerveza y después me quedé un buen rato sin hacer nada como esperando a alguien, cuando creí que ya había pasado el tiempo prudencial de estar aburrido de la espera y así entretenerme en algo mientras tanto, metí mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo y agarré el pergamino estaba por sacarlo cuando una vez más y por segunda vez en la noche me hacían sentir que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca:

-¿Peter Pettigriw?-

Asentí sin poder articular palabra y un nuevo pergamino apareció ante mí por debajo de la silla que ocupaba, discretamente lo cogí e iba a girarme para ver quien me entregaba este pergamino cuando escuché que quien se levantaba de la silla de detrás de mí hacía tintinear una espada en su funda.

Un guardia, ¿qué podía desear de mí un guardia?, apreté el pergamino en mi puño y esperé un rato, ahora no podía quedarme en la taberna si alguien había seguido a este en cuestión no podían percatarse de que el tipo sentado tras él abría un pergamino y lo leía podían sospechar que habíamos quedado.

Tendría que hacer como que seguía esperando a que alguien se reuniera conmigo, después mostrarme cada vez más y más molesto hasta hartarme de esperar y salir enfadado del lugar como si me hubiesen ofendido gravemente.

Gruñí, Riddel se molestaría bastante cuando se enterase de lo que había tardado en cumplir u mandato.

Cuando iba por mi tercera jarra y mi cara mostraba tal enfado que quien pasaba cerca de mí prefería obviar mi presencia decidí que ya había actuado lo suficiente, era buena idea retirarme.

Me levanté de mi taburete me bebí lo que quedaba de cerveza de un trago y estampé la jarra boca abajo en la mesa, era bien sabido que esa acción significaba un mensaje para quien me hubiese dejado esperando tanto tiempo.

Sin más salí de la taberna y comencé a caminar en la oscuridad para regresar a mi habitación y leer allí ambos pergaminos, estaba entrando en el callejón que me daba paso a la puerta privada de la posada en la que me hospedaba cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por la espalda y me susurraba al oído:

-¿Peter Pettigriw?- si antes el corazón s eme había parado ahora estaba demasiado acelerado por el miedo y comenzaba a sudar frío, sentía que me faltaba la respiración y mi voz una vez más sonó ratonil como siempre que tenía el miedo en mi cuerpo:

-Si.- hasta a mí me resultó horripilante mi voz y quien estaba a mi espalda hizo que algo se clavara en esta y me susurró al oído.

-Nuestro señor te ha dejado un pergamino en la mesita quiere que lo atiendas en el menor tiempo posible si sabes lo que te conviene rata miserable.-

Tragué fuerte, ¿de qué demonios me estaba hablando este miserable?, Riddel me había entregado el mensaje en mano, ¿o es que acaso pensaba que estaba tardando demasiado en obedecer sus órdenes?, si solo habían pasado dos horas, ¿qué podía haberme ordenado que requería tan poco tiempo en ser obedecido?

-Ahora mismo haré lo que me pida.-

-Eso espero, me ha pedido que te diga que no te conviene olvidarte de porqué aun estás con vida.-

Sentí que el puñal que me había pinchado desaparecía de su lugar y que el que me estaba reteniendo desaparecía en la oscuridad, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, Riddel no podía tener queja alguna de mí, ¿a qué venía que me dijera eso?, yo no le debía mi vida a este.

Caminé bastante molesto y asustado y me adentré en mí recamara, cerré con llave y saqué los pergaminos de mis bolsillos, el de la derecha el primero que había recibido lo abrí presurosamente y en este rezaba:

"_CIUDAD MERCURY."_

Estaba firmada por la marca de Riddel así que no había duda que esa era su orden.

Claramente tenía que ir a ese lugar, pero ¿por qué entonces esa amenaza si era imposible que la cumpliese en tan solo dos horas?

Cogí el segundo pergamino preguntándome de quien sería esta vez y en este decía:

"_CIUDAD MERCURY."_

Fruncí el ceño al descubrir la firma en este pergamino un triangulo con un ojo en el centro Gellert Grindelwald, ¿qué quería este sujeto de mí?, yo para él no era nada, si alguna vez acudí a su llamado fue porque Riddel así lo solicitó, ¿por qué ahora quería que fuese a verlo?, ¿sería por esto que Riddel me mandaba ir a ciudad Mercury?

Fruncí el ceño y miré a la mesita para quedarme helado en el sitio, en esta había un tercer pergamino, no necesitaba ver la firma de este para saber que no era de Riddel, el pergamino era negro y el puñal que estaba clavado en la parte de arriba me decía claramente quien me mandaba esa misiva, maldita sea, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿a qué se debía todo esto tan repentinamente?

Caminé asustado hasta esta y me acerqué al pergamino como si este me fuese a informar de mi sentencia de muerte y recordé las palabras del que me había traído el mensaje.

-No te conviene olvidarte de porque aun estas con vida.- maldita sea, era cierto, no le debía mi vida ni a Gellert ni a Riddel pero si a ese viejo decrépito de Albus Dumbledore, y si debía de elegir un barco estaba claro que me subía al de ese viejo manipulador, ni siquiera Riddel era tan aterrador como ese viejo demente que era capaz de poner la vida de su propia hija en peligro para salvar su miserable corona.

Ese viejo podía mentir a quien quisiera incluso a si mismo diciendo que no podía esperarse de George Granger lo que este llegó a llevar a cabo pero a mí no, ese viejo lo conocía tan bien como yo y sabía de sobra que sería el culpable de la muerte de Lily Potter y James Potter, de hecho esa era la misión de George Granger acabar con la vida de Potter, claro está que este no tenía deseos de dejar vivir a la única heredera del mayor de lo tronos y en lugar de devolver a Albus Dumbledore a su hija como este deseaba lo que hizo fue asesinarlos a ambos.

O eso había creído él que había conseguido hacer.

Luego vino mi turno de obedecer a Dumbledore debía de ahora deshacerme de Granger y la única manera era aliarme con alguien que codiciara el trono y Riddel padre fue la mejor de las opciones y me aferré a ella, Lupin se subió a mi mismo barco, aunque ese escurridizo amigo mío, tan inteligente como el que más nunca sabré de que bando está en realidad, pero siempre estaba donde yo estaba, ¿a quién obedecerá?, ¿sería acaso el encargado de vigilarme a mí?, quien sabe.

Tragué saliva intentando enfocar mi vista en las palabras que el pergamino tenía grabadas en él y abrí los ojos al máximo cuando lo ley:

"_Solicito tú presencia inmediata en ciudad Mercury si sabes lo que te conviene responderás."_

¿Qué demonios pasaba en ciudad Mercury?

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Todo estaba saliendo más o menos como lo planeamos Rubeus y yo, ahora lo importante era esperar a ese personaje importante que tanto había ayudado a Gellert en las sombras, sabía de su existencia y debía de hacer algo con él antes de que les contase la verdad a todos sobre nuestras intenciones.

Ron y Luna no llevaban muy bien su relación en especial porque Luna estaba sumamente enfadada con él por la decisión tomada por este.

Yo por mi parte no entendía muy bien la actitud de Luna ya que esta adoraba a Ron y me resultaba extraño tremendo enfado por parte de esta sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ron había hecho lo que había hecho para mantenerla a ella fuera de peligro y segura lejos de la influencia de Riddel.

Así que había decidido intentar hablar con mi gran amiga de la infancia y me dirigía a su recamara cuando alguien me impidió que siguiera con mis pasos, sentí que alguien me cogía con fuerza el brazo y me arrastraba con poco cuidado hasta el interior de una amplia recamara repleta de libros la cual supuse que sería la biblioteca del palacio de Mercury.

Me quedé embelesado al ver tal estancia, tan enorme y tan repleta de libros que me olvidé de que había sido traído hasta hay de una manera para nada delicada.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas?-

La voz de Sirius me llegó pero pasé de él ampliamente:

-Vaya este lugar es increíble.-

Di unos pasos por la estancia bastante interesado en el lugar si bien nunca había sido el mayor amante de los libros no me disgustaban en absoluto sin embargo por otro lado meter a Ron en una estancia como aquella podría resultar la peor de las torturas para mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme tan deliberadamente?-

-¿Quieres dejar la histeria?, ¿qué te sucede lord Black?-

-Déjate de tonterías, y de títulos jovencito y atiéndeme a mí, ¿qué te traes entre manos ahora?-

Lo miré con una media sonrisa en los labios, si él supiera todo lo que yo me traía entre manos nunca me dejaría hacerlo era por ello que no podía permitir que se enterase de anda de esto:

-Por ahora solo estoy haciendo algo que beneficia a mucha gente quitando a un tirano del trono y evitando que otro lo ocupe.- dije sencillamente mientras caminaba hacía una de las estanterías y cogía uno de los libros para inspeccionarlo con más detalle.

-¿Sabes que todo el pueblo puede sublevarse ante ti?, te pueden declarar la guerra e incluso causar una revolución.-

Palabras y más palabras, eso era lo único que escuchaba de él y la verdad es que me aburría bastante.

-Sé muy bien las consecuencias de mis actos, Lord Black no hace falta que usted venga a decírmelas, y es por ello que todo absolutamente cualquier contratiempo está más que analizado y buscado una solución al respecto.-

Sirius me miró ceñudo y aun enfadado por mi actitud y yo solo le sonreí de medio lado, estaba clara nuestra pequeña distancia creada antes de que me marchase a ayudar a Ron, pero era evidente que él n o estaba enfadado solo por haberme marchado sin decírselo a nadie y regresado de la manera que lo había hecho.

-¿Me va a aclarar ya el porqué me ha arrastrado hasta esta estancia cuando estaba por recibir a una visita por demás importante?-

-Si, por supuesto que te voy a aclarar porque te he traído hasta aquí, comenzaré con pedirte una nueva fecha para mi boda con Lady Granger.-

El libro en mis manos cayó al suelo a la vez que ahora si lo miraba seriamente:

-¿Perdone?-

-Lo que acabas de escuchar.-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? con todo lo que está pasando ¿aun piensas en esas idioteces?-

-Más que nunca teniendo en cuenta que esa muchacha necesita una persona a su lado para protegerla en todo momento.-

-Ha, ¿y tú serás su caballero andante?- dije intentando ocultarle mi enfado.

-Sí, ya que su caballero no quiere hacerlo me tocará hacer a mí su trabajo.-

-Déjate de tonterías Sirius y olvídate de casarte con ella o te juro…-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué me juras Harry?, no podrás hacer nada por impedir esto, te puedo asegurar que no dejaré que le hagas más daño, ¿de dónde sacaste la promesa absurda que le hiciste de qué harías todo por ella?-

Lo miré sorprendido por sus palabras y este sonrió abiertamente para decir:

-Si lo sé, sé lo que le dijiste antes de partir, sé las palabras que le dijiste y lo maldito que resultas ser, ¿si sabes que eso nunca podrás cumplirlo por qué hiciste esas promesas Harry?, ¿por qué herirla aun más?-

-No sé de qué me está hablando Lord Black.- le dije enfadado no solo con él sino conmigo mismo pero más con ella por contar lo que le dije esa noche.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?, ¿por qué impediste la boda?, no sé porqué esta venganza tan cruel para con ella, Harry sé todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti pero la verdad es que considero que estás siendo cruel, me has decepcionado con esta actitud, nunca tú padre o tú madre fueron tan crueles como lo estás siendo tú y estoy convencido de que no hubiesen aprobado nada de esto.-

-Yo sin embargo nunca podré saber nada de eso, entre otras cosas por culpa de ella, no me vengas con sermones de moral, porque tal vez no me parezca a mi madre o a mí padre como tú dices, pero quizás si a ese despreciable que parecer ser mi abuelo.-

Después de decir esto Sirius me miró entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al ver que me daba la espalda yo apartar la mirada de él y apreté mis puños deseando poder contenerme y no soltarle unas cuantas cosas entre ellas un buen puñetazo.

-Si tal vez intenté inculcarte ciertos valores que eran imposibles que aprendieras después de ser nieto de un hombre como ese era evidente que tú podrías sacar algo de él, después de todo, mi empeño por hacerte un chico que merecería ser respetado por todos y un rey amado no sirvieron absolutamente para nada, bueno eso ya da igual contigo tal vez no lo he conseguido pero tendré una nueva oportunidad después de todo.-

Enfadado tras escuchar esas palabras por parte de Sirius me lancé contra él y lo hice girar para que quedara de frente a mí, sin miramientos lo estampé contra la pared y le susurré lleno de cólera:

-Si ese niño resulta ser mío créeme algo nunca le pondrás un dedo encima, yo me encargaré de que eso sea así, ni tú ni ella lo tendréis cerca.-

-¿Piensas arrebatarle a su propio hijo?- la cara de espanto que Sirius puso me hizo sentir remordimientos, no, nunca sería capaz de eso, pero él me estaba volviendo loco, me estaba enfadando cada vez más y más, me había quedado callado el tiempo suficiente para que él se enfadase ante mi declaración y me propinó un fuerte puñetazo que me hizo volar contra una de las estanterías consiguiendo que todos los libros de esta cayeran unos al suelo, otros encima de esos que habían caído, alguno que otro encima de mí y otros solo se quedaron derribados en la estantería: -Eres peor que Albus, eso no te lo pienso permitir ¿me has escuchado?, nunca te dejaré hacer tremenda barbaridad con ella.- sin más se lanzo contra mí y ambos nos agarramos a golpes el uno con el otro.

Fue completamente sorprendente que nadie a pesar del ruido que armemos y el escándalo de nuestras voces y golpes entrara en la estancia a comprobar que estaba sucediendo allí.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de dar y recibir acabé contra la ventana agotado y resbalando hasta quedar en el suelo, mi peluca se había caído hace rato, tenía una de mis labios partidos, seguramente en la mejilla derecha me saldría un buen moratón, y daba gracias a que mis gafas hubiesen volado casi al principio de la pelea o sino ya no contaría con ellas nunca más:

-Me has decepcionado, nunca creí que diría esto, pero no quiero saber nunca nada más de ti, a partir de este momento puedes olvidarte de que existo Harry.- me quedé helado sin palabras viendo como me miraba con desprecio y no había odio en su mirada quizás indiferencia, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hiciese o incluso lo que me pasase, mi respiración ya de por sí pesada se volvió casi imposible, hacía un tiempo yo mismo había pronunciado palabras parecidas a Albus e incluso había tratado a Sirius de manera parecida, pero al menos le demostraba odio algo que les hacía entender que me había dolido lo que me habían hecho pero él parecía realmente decidido a hacer de mí alguien inexistente.

Llevado por un impulso que no podía controlar, ya que el miedo a perder a la única persona a la que en toda mi vida le había importado le grité lo que no quería gritar, le dije las mismas palabras que le había dicho que había olvidado:

-No te cases, Granger, aguarda mi llegada, y no des el si hasta que yo esté aquí.- Suspiré resignado a lo que iba a dejar salir de mis labios en esos momentos:-Regresaré a ti y no me volveré a marchar, pero espera a mi regreso para casarte y si estando de vuelta decides decir Si al matrimonio juro que no interferiré en nada, pero si cambias de opinión estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mismísimo infierno para estar a tu lado.- supe enseguida que él me miraba sin entender y yo desesperado como estaba metí mi cabeza entre mis manos y le dije mientras me tiraba de los pelos desesperado: -¿No lo entiendes verdad?, no, para ti es muy fácil criticarme y decirme todo lo que te viene en gana, porque nunca has estado en mí situación, ella mató a lo más preciado que tenía, ella me arrebató lo que más amaba, y yo como un idiota me enamoré de ella, cada día que pasaba me sentía más miserable y despreciable, deseaba con todas mis ansias hacerme a mí capaz de mentirme y desear matarla, cada día me repetía que debía de llevar eso a cabo, que si no lo hacía estaría traicionando a mi madre.

Lo peor de todo es que me enteré de todo lo que Riddel había hecho con ella y sentí deseos de protegerla, poco a poco el odio que sentía por ella fue trasladado al miserable ser que la había hecho a ella ser así.

Pero todavía había un obstáculo en mi camino, un gran obstáculo ella tenía manchadas sus manos con mi sangre.- no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta de lo que ahora pasaba: -Y ahora resulta que ella misma la que me arrebató algo preciado me puede entregar algo casi del mismo valor de lo que me arrebató.

Desde que me enteré de eso ya supe que estaba perdido, desde el mismo momento en que me vi a mi mismo deseando que ese niño fuese mío supe que acababa de convertirme en uno de los peores pecadores, acababa de traicionar a mi propia madre.-

Dejé de hablar y escuché como la puerta de la biblioteca era abierta y cerrada una vez más, no había sido capaz de mirar a Sirius en ningún momento y estaba seguro de que no lo sería en mucho tiempo, ahora lo importante era terminar con todo eso cuanto antes.

Tenía que recibir a esa persona y aclarar los últimos detalles de todo y desear que saliese bien y que nada interfiriera, me levanté recogí mis gafas y la peluca me la coloque y salí de allí para dirigirme a la sala donde me esperaban.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Maldito y mil veces maldito Husmand, me las iba a pagar todas juntas en cuanto Peter respondiese a mi llamada sabría enseguida quien era yo.

Esperaba que ese miserable supiese muy bien lo que le convenía y que respondiese a mi llamada enseguida como debía de ser, en cuento este lo hiciese, todos mis problemas quedarían resueltos en cuestión de segundos.

Ya le había encargado a Ojoloco y a Severus la búsqueda de Harry, por mar, tierra y aire si fuese necesario, tenían que localizar a mí nieto ya que era el único que podía reclamar ese trono para mí y ser apoyado por todos.

Miré a ambos lados disgustado, estaba tardando demasiado en responder a mí llamada y eso no era lo habitual en él, tal vez debería de recordar le la vida miserable o lo que le esperaba al final del camino de su traición hacía mi persona o algún perteneciente de la familia Evans.

-Mi señor.- una voz ratonil que reconocería hasta en el más allá me llegó desde el frente, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche que brillaba:

-Has tardado demasiado Scabbers.-

-Lo lamento mi señor pero para mantener mi tapadera ante todos los intrigantes debía de ocuparme primero de unas cosas.-

-¿Quién más a solicitado de ti?-

-Riddel mi señor, este solicitó mi inmediata presencia en ciudad Mercury.-

-¿Para?-

-Me comunicó que el inútil de Gellert había cometido un error y que ahora precisaba de mi ayuda, para quitar fuentes innecesarias de información.-

-¿Cuando lo harás?-

-En cuestión de unas horas mi señor.-

-Primero déjame verle una última vez.-

-Como ordene su majestad.-

La puerta de mi celda se abrió sin más, y salí de esta para dirigirme a la que ocupaba mi viejo amigo de la infancia.

Sabía a la perfección que Scabbers me seguía de cerca, ese era su apodo secreto para conmigo, y según tenía entendido Colagusano era el que recibía como amigo de James, Sirius, y Remus Lupin.

Riddel lo menos preciaba llamandolo rata, o Pettigriw, en otras ocasiones.

Cuando llegué ante la puerta de la celda de este se abrió con la misma facilidad que la mía propia y Scabbers se hizo a un lado para dejarme el paso libre a mí, en cuanto ingresé en la habitación Gellert levantó la mirada azulada y la fijó en mí un odio que no había mostrado nunca se apoderó de él y se incorporó rápidamente para encararme estaba claro que ya no me tenía ningún respeto por lo tanto so había manera de salvarlo.

-Encárgate de Remus Lupin y el resto, sin saber quien fue quien los saco.-

Scabbers sin aun ser detectado por Gellert desapareció de allí para dejarnos solos:

-¿Ya han quitado a ese niño tonto de su nuevo asiento?, que poco le ha durado.-

-No, aun está jugando a ser rey de mi reino, pero no por mucho tiempo te lo garantizo.- dije enfadado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Cómo es entonces que estas aquí ante mí?-

-Tengo fieles servidores que están dispuestos a dar mucho por mí.-

-Mejor di que te temen demasiado.-

-Te equivocas amigo mío...-

-No me llames amigo porque nunca lo fui.-

Detuve mis pasos y lo miré para decirle:

-Recuerdo un tiempo en que...-

-Cada vez que visito la tumba de Ariana maldigo todo ese tiempo Dumbledore y después de la tumba de ella está la de Guísela.-

Entrecerré los ojos sin entender lo que quería decirme y él al parecer se enfadó aun más ya que se levantó de donde estaba acomodado y me dijo encarándome:

-No pongas esa cara, maldito traidor, sabes bien de que te hablo, estoy seguro de que todo fue tu culpa, la muerte de Ariana sobre todo.-

-No pienso dejar que me cargues la muerte de mi hermana fue cosa suya y solo suya se enveneno porque no deseaba acatar las órdenes de nuestro padre.-

-Órdenes que tú mismo diste, sabías bien lo que hacías cuando le susurraste palabras al oído a tu maldito padre.-

Fruncí el ceño molesto ante sus palabras y achiqué los ojos para mirarlo más fijamente y con cierto enfado:

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que dejase a mi hermana, a la princesa heredera en manos de un oportunista que no la amaba?-

Gellert me cogió con fuerza de mis ropas e intentó empujarme:

-La amaba, la amaba más que a mi propia vida, creí ilusamente que eras mi amigo, sinceramente creí que tú me apoyarías en mi amor por tú hermana que serías el único que se daría cuenta de que yo era el único ser en la tierra que la amaba por ser ella y no por su derecho a la corona, pero me equivoqué, eras codicioso, y viste en mí tu gran oportunidad de deshacerte del único obstáculo que te separaba de la corona, una corona que ella no quería, una que había estado convenciendo a su padre de que tú eras más idóneo para poseerla y que te la quería ceder desde un principio.-

Abrí mis ojos al máximo ante su revelación:

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Claro el gran Albus Dumbledore nunca supo de esto, a pesar de sus espías y de sus malditos chivatos nunca tuvo consciencia de que su hermana lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie de este mundo, y que por ello deseaba darle todo a él, no quería la corona, solo quería una cosa la misma que yo, vivir felizmente casada con el que entonces era uno de los guardias reales de tu miserable padre y pasó a ser el guardián de una niña enfermiza de dieciséis años que se ganó su corazón como si fuera un ingenuo en las cosas del amor.

No contaba después de todo con tanta experiencia como yo creía, tenía solo dieciséis años, pero me consideraba tan superior, y como no creérmelo si fui nombrado guardián real con tan solo catorce años y a mis quince fui condecorado por servicios impecables a la corona.

Tu miserable padre pensó que mi lugar era con gente de mi edad después de todo y decidió que pasase a cuidar a sus dos hijos, una de dieciséis años de mi misma edad quizá creo recordar que unos meses menor que yo y por otra parte su hijo, quien era después de todo ya un buen amigo mío este con quince años de edad.

Intenté desesperadamente apartarme de ella, pero después del atentado que sufrió en la capital tú padre no estaba dispuesto a que la guardia de su preciada hija no estuviese en las mejores manos que podían existir es decir en las mías.

Tú padre me obligaba pasar todo mi tiempo con ustedes, no se daba cuenta de que no aguantaba la presencia de su hija mayor, no la soportaba, siempre discutíamos por las cosas más tontas, hasta que me besó, quería demostrarme que según ella un beso no era algo tan importante, que no era una cosa a tener en cuenta para casarse, todo eso venía a que una de sus grandes amigas, Guísela había sido obligada a casarse por que sus padre la habían descubierto besando a un muchacho, aunque la realidad era otra diferente que después me confesó.

Cuando me besó me quedé estático en mi sitio, yo no había que hacer más que mirar a mi alrededor deseando que nadie hubiese visto tal acto por parte de la princesa o sería ahorcado en el acto.

Lo dejé pasar como si eso no fuese nada importante, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza, decidí distraerme con toda mujer que se me presentara, incluso asistí a diferentes sitios de casas de compañía, pero todas acababan siendo ella, todas tenían algún rasgo específico que me recordaban a ella.

Cuando cumplimos dieciocho años yo no podía más, y tú padre ya comenzó a barajar a los pretendientes a ser reyes de su reino, y tú hermana a intentar persuadirlo para que pasara el trono a su hijo como muchos otros habían hecho antes que él, pero no amaba demasiado a tú hermana como para pensar en su hijo menor, el cual se pasaba la vida de un lado para otro, claro que él desconocía todo lo que yo sabía, que tú te dedicabas a erradicar a sus enemigos antes de que él fuera consciente de que los tenía.

Amabas a tu padre y a tu hermana con toda tú alma y no deseabas que nadie los hiriese, y mucho menos ver a tú hermana en una guerra implicada, cuantas veces te escuché hablar de ella, cuantas veces te oí protegerla, por eso nunca entendí tus acciones, nunca fui consciente de que tú eras el pájaro susurrador a nuestras espaldas, nunca supuse tú traición hacía mi persona.

A los dieciocho años me mandaron acompañar a u hermana a conocer a uno de sus pretendientes, iba dispuesto a ello, si ella se casaba todos mis problemas terminarían o eso pensé.

Cuando conocí a su pretendiente Salazar Slytherin, no pude más que intentar alejarla de ella, ese hombre parecía deseoso de tener el poder y veía a tu hermana como un instrumento en sus manos.

Hablé con ella le hablé de otros pretendientes mucho más convincentes le hablé de Godrig Gryffindor, un aliado de tú padre que amaba al mismo como a su propio padre y que merecía el puesto de rey de reyes había dejado claro que merecía ser el heredero de alguna corona.

Ariana se quedó callada ante mis palabras y proposiciones de matrimonio para ella, pero al hablarle de Godrig me hizo callar me dijo que a quien él amaba era a Rowena no pude más que decirle que eso no lo sabía con certeza, deseaba quitarle de la cabeza a ese hombre a como diera lugar, de un momento a otro y en medio de nuestra disputa, ella me dio una bofetada nunca recordé que era lo que acababa de decir para ganármela pero a su vez no podré olvidar lo que ella me dijo tras esta:

_**-¿Es que no te das cuenta que no deseo a ninguno de los que estás nombrando?-**_

_**-¿Acaso quieres a ese despreciable ser?-**_ le recriminé furioso por el golpe y porque no me escuchaba, no sé cómo me atreví a cogerla por los brazos con fuerza, tal vez la oscuridad de la noche me hizo pensar que no corría peligro por mi atrevimiento.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y me grito:

_**-Mejor que a un inútil que no admite lo que siente por cobarde.-**_

_**-¿De qué estás hablando?-**_ que ciego estaba, o mejor dicho mi prudencia me obligaba a serlo, pero ella era tan sumamente arriesgada, que sin importarle nada ni si quiera que nos viesen y nos mandasen matar por tal atrevimiento me agarró con fuerza del rostro y me besó.

Si ya el primer beso me había dejado aturdido me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, me dejé besar, pero no correspondí a su beso a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba.

No sabes lo que pasé cuando ella se separó de mí y pude ver sus ojos azules brillando enmarcados en su rubia cabellera mirándome con ese deseo impresos en ellos.

Nunca pensé que una dama de su estatus podría ser de una forma tan atrevida, en una ocasión me dijo que solo así sabía que podría conseguirme, me dijo que no le importaba nada mientras yo la notara.

La aparté de mí con todas mis fuerzas intentando hacer lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo y le dije con el poco aplomo que me quedaba:

_**-Lo lamento princesa Ariana pero ha de regresar a su cuarto, lamento mi atrevimie**__**n**__**to y pido disculpas por mi comportamiento no soy quien para interferir en su ele**__**c**__**ción.-**_

Hice una estúpida reverencia ante ella y huí de allí lo más rápido que pude, nunca serás consciente de lo que me costó dejarla allí.-

Pero no Ariana no era de rendirse tú mejor que nadie sabes esto, y no me dejó, y la maldecí la maldecí una y mil veces, cada vez que te marchabas y quedábamos solos me torturaba de mil maneras diferentes, me hablaba de Salazar, me comentaba sus planes de boda, me decía tantas y tantas cosas, centré mi atención en una de sus damas de compañía si podía hacer tal cosa ella me dejaría, eso pensé creí que era un encaprichamiento de una princesa esas historias pasajeras que dejaban al caballero idiota prendido y ahorcado por una tontería de la heredera.- Calló unos momentos mientras que yo escuchaba la historia con suma sorpresa, no era posible que hubiese herrado de una forma tan, tan grande, no era posible que yo hubiese cometido tal acto sin fundamentos.

-Pero Ariana era Ariana después de todo, y era atrevida, una diosa en el cuerpo de una humana, concerté una cita con la dama de compañía de tú hermana ah pero no fue ella la que me esperaba en los establos, y yo lo sabía, lo supe en cuento hizo prisioneros mis labios, no habló tiró de mí y me besó, nada más sentir sus labios supe que no era la dama de compañía, pero respondí, me hice el ciego, me hice el que no sabía, y me permití disfrutar lo que me había prohibido a mí mismo, un fatal error porque ya no pude escapar más.

Solo fueron dos besos pero fueron el final para mí.-

-Cada día que la veía a partir de ese momento fue una tortura constante, la dama de compañía se comportaba como si hubiese sido ella la que me había besado, se sonrojaba cuando nos veíamos en el pasillo, y me hablaba con timidez, pero el brillo en los ojos de Ariana, ese brillo travieso que escondían un secreto, su forma de mirarme, y cuando estábamos solos su forma de morderse el labio inferior y mirar mis labios sin disimulo alguno, me dejaban en claro quien había sido quien me había maldecido para los restos.-

Tragué saliva sabía lo que venía estaba al tanto de ello aquí empezaba la parte que yo si todo esto era cierto malinterpreté en todo, si todo esto era cierto, acababa de darme cuenta de que si tenía razón yo era el culpable de la muerte de Ariana, cerré los ojos un momento esperando sus nuevas palabras:

-Y llegó sus diecinueve años, la fecha límite de su boda, ese año la perdería se casaría con Salazar el cual había engatusado a tu padre, algo que se le daba muy bien engatusar a las serpientes, comencé a verla preparar todo para su boda, pero no con alegría, sabía que no deseaba ese matrimonio, y como su guardia personal tenía que estar siempre a su lado, su tortura era mi propia tortura, yo escuchaba sus conversaciones con vuestro padre, sus intentos fallidos por cederte el trono, desde los diecisiete años que ella había empezado a intentar convencerlo de esto, y luego a dos mese de la boda las súplicas llenas de llanto de ella porque no la casara con ese hombre, porque la dejará elegir libremente.

Y sus miradas furtivas en mi dirección pidiendo rogándome ayuda, y yo mismo me reprocho noche tras noche el apartar mi mirada hacia otro lado como si eso no fuese realmente conmigo.

Y ahí vino el quinto y sexto beso de ella, pero en esta ocasión no fue ella la que me besó, en esta fui yo la que la besó, un beso que nunca olvidaré porque con él vino el principio del fin para ella y para mí.

Discutimos una vez más en su habitación, en esta ocasión la discusión era mucho más violenta, mucho más alta que en otras ocasiones, en esta ocasión era obvio lo que ambos sentíamos, era tan sumamente obvio que ambos estábamos desesperados, que estábamos al límite, y que límite.

Me gritó, me golpeó y me volvió a besar en medio del llanto, me besó con tanta desesperación y enfado, y yo le correspondí, en esta ocasión la bese de igual modo que ella me besaba a mí, cuando terminó el beso me miraba con tanta desesperación que me sentí enfurecer y arder a la par, no me pude contener y enfadado conmigo mismo le dije:

_**-Si esto es lo que deseas de acuerdo.-**_ con poca delicadeza pero bastante enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder controlarme, por no poder dejarla ir y que todo quedara en un arrebato más de ella la apoyé contra la pared de su estancia y la bese, creí que cuando lo hiciera lo haría con enfado, pero no, no me acerqué a ella con furia, no me acerqué a ella con calma, viendo cada expresión en su rostro, y la bese, con calma, con delicadeza, pobre primero su labio inferior jugué con sus labios un rato, hasta que ya no pude más y cuando suspiro la besé como nunca antes había besado a nadie, siempre había recibido alabanzas por ser fogoso y demás, pero con ella no, con ella me tomé mi tiempo y calma, la besé con ternura, y me di cuenta después que con amor.

Cuando el beso terminó quedamos ambos apoyados en la frente del otro, sentí su mano en mi mejilla y sus palabras:

_**-No podremos escapar.-**_

_**-Me acabas de sentenciar.- le dije con cierto reproche, y era verdad, acababa de se**__**n**__**tenciarme a una vida de sufrimiento tú padre nunca aceptaría que yo fuese el prete**__**n**__**diente de su preciada hija o eso pensé.**_

_**-No, hablaré con mi padre, él entenderá estoy segura de que lo hará.-**_

_**-No Ariana no lo hará.-**_

_**-Mi padre te ama, como a un hijo, él te aceptará.-**_

_**-No lo hará, no lo hará nunca, y yo tampoco lo haré, no Ariana esto no volverá a p**__**a**__**sar aquí se acaba todo, ya no nos volveremos a ver.-**_

Volvió a callar, recordaba el beso que él había descrito, lo recordaba porque por él lo había odiado lo indecible, porque dos noches después lo había visto en un burdel bromeando con una prostituta del mismo, burlándose de mi hermana y por ello yo puse a mi padre en-contra de él, yo no era consciente de esa historia pasada entre ellos.

-Me suplicó que no lo hiciese, pero no podía permitir esto, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a ella, y tú padre no me aceptaría, de todas formas el mismo día que yo pedí ser liberado de estar a cargo de la seguridad de Ariana, me enteré de que eso no iba a ser posible, que de hecho él había decidido que yo sería el responsable de la seguridad de su hija hasta que esta ya no necesitase más protección, pregunté que cuando sería esto, si cuando se casara, pero la mirada de tu padre se ensombreció y declaró que entonces sería cuando más protección necesitaría, por lo que supe que si que era consciente de cómo era Slytherin en realidad lo que me llevaba a preguntarme porque entonces la casaba con él.

Pero un soldado como yo no era quien a preguntar, y vino un interrogatorio tan largo y tan sumamente incompresible para mí, una tortura increíblemente insoportable, tú padre quería conocer mi descendencia, deseaba conocer todo de mi familia, me humilló en todo lo que le fue posible y lo odie, porque sin él saberlo me estaba dejando en claro todas y cada una de las cosas que me separaban de su propia hija, sus preguntas me estaban matando clavando uno y otro y otro puñal en mi ya herido corazón.

Cuando la entrevista terminó tú padre me dedicó una sonrisa y sus palabras me clavaron el último puñal haciéndome a mí irme a cualquier taberna a olvidar, recuerdo esas palabras tan claramente y su sonrisa cuando me las dijo: _**-"¿Sabes Gellert que te considero como un hijo?, una lástima que no sea tan fácil, serás el protector de mi hija para siempre ese es mi único consuelo.-"**_ sin más me dijo que me retirase y supe que no apartó su mirada de mí hasta que la puerta impidió que me siguiese viendo.

Lleno de una agonía que nunca comprenderás me fui a emborracharme con lo que fuese, y conseguí mi objetivo, además conocí a una muchacha que me sirvió para contarle todas mis penas, recuerdo que le conté que había besado a una diosa y cuando ella me preguntó de que hablaba, me reí, para después contarle todo con detalle, y rompí a reír para segundos después caer llorando como un niño en sus brazos, ella me consoló se convirtió en mi confidente en una amiga, la saqué de ese lugar y la traje a vivir aquí a palacio, luego me enteré que ella le había proporcionado el veneno a Ariala, y me dejé llevar por el odio.-

Hacía tiempo que Gellert me había soltado, y yo sentía de todas formas que me ahogaba, eso no podía ser posible, no, yo no podía haber cometido tal atrocidad pero si era culpable debía de confesar mis motivos, sentí que debía de justificarme no solo a mí a mi padre también, otro juguete que había sido modificado a mis manos:

-Te vi, te vi besar a mi hermana y sentí felicidad, si, era lo que deseaba, después de todo mi hermana merecía ser feliz, ¿y quién mejor que tú para hacerlo?, mi padre te amaba, yo te consideraba un hermano, eras la opción más acertada, y al día siguiente cuando escuché a mi hermana hablar de ti a mi padre, lo supe, te amaba, ella te amaba, y mi padre vio la salida perfecta a su poca y fructífera alianza con la casa Slytherin, eras una bendición para nosotros, estuve presente a petición de mi padre cuando te interrogó, estaba oculto escuchando, analizando tus actos y respuestas, era un espía para mi padre, y él estaba al tanto de todos mis actos, era su mano vengadora, y nunca me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos en nada, por eso mi padre consideraba a mi hermana mejor candidata para el trono ella era más objetiva decía él, yo era frío y calculador un buen resguardo del trono un protector incalculable.

Supe enseguida que mi padre ya te había elegido en el mismo momento en que te dijo que serías siempre el guardián de Ariala y sonreí feliz, de todas formas seguí el interrogatorio, cuando vi tú cara de desesperación según él iba formulando preguntas, cuando escuché tu helado tono y como tú afecto hacía mi padre se iba convirtiendo en frialdad hacía él entendí que estabas interpretando todo aquello como una advertencia para que te alejases de mi hermana.

Pero cuando escuché la frase que mi padre te dijo, creí sinceramente que lo habías entendido, que habías comprendido que mi padre te estaba dando la vida de su Hija, que te estaba otorgando el trono de rey de reyes a ti, estaba seguro ya que no contestaste nada ni siquiera te giraste pensé que como habías abierto la puerta ya no podrías decir anda porque había alguien indebido detrás de la misma y solías ser tan prudente que no dude que fuese algo de eso.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a esperarte sabía que lo primero que harías sería buscar a mi hermana y decirle todo, y después juntos hablaríais conmigo, creía que me amabais tanto que querríais decírmelo a mí el primero, pero no llegasteis ninguno de los dos, por lo que decidí disfrazarme e ir a celebrar solo a alguna taberna, era hombre después de todo, por lo que me metí en una taberna y ahí te escuché reír, te vi con una mujer en tus brazos bromear y decir que tú rey de reyes le darías todos los tesoros a tu mujer más amada, y te odie, no sabes cómo te odie cuando te escuché contarle que habías besado a mi hermana no sabes cómo te odié cuando te escuche reír.-

Callé un momento viendo su cara de espanto ante mis palabras y le dije:

-Fui en busca de mi padre, él que creía que yo no podía sentir nada cuando se trataba de la corona, a pero no sabía cuánto te estaba odiando en esos momentos, le dije que me habías parecido un engreído farsante que no merecías la corona, que Salazar era mejor opción para el trono, en ese momento te odiaba más a ti que a Salazar ya que él no era un farsante siempre había ido de frente pero tú, te habías ganado el afecto de todos los míos y lo habías pisoteado.

Luego vino que tú metieras a tu concubina en palacio, yo creí que era tu amante, y más me enfurecí, comencé a decirle a mi padre que no se dejara engañar, y ahí comencé a ver a mi hermana sufrir por tú alejamiento de ella, la veía morir lentamente mientras tú te deshacías en favores para tu prostituta.-

Llegó la semana de la boda, y os vi discutir una vez más pero me marché sabiendo que no podrías hacer nada y cuando a la mañana siguiente vi a mi hermana muerta, decidí que acabaría con tú vida, pero te vi llorar, te vi muerto en vida, te vi ir a la guerra y arriesgarte a morir una y otra vez, te vi luchar en el nombre de mi padre y grabar el nombre de mi hermana en cada bandera que colgabas, te seguí de cerca a cada paso, te contemplé en el lecho de mi padre y te vi a solas con él minutos antes de que muriese, y tú mismo me entregaste la corona y fuiste en primero en arrodillarte ante mí.

Pero supe que algo en ti había cambiado, porque ya no me mirabas como antes ya…-

-Tú padre en su lecho de muerte deliraba y me dijo creyendo que eras tú, _**"**__**Albus hijo, ¿crees que hicimos bien al obligar a Ariana a que se casase con Salazar?, eso fue lo que me la arrebato**__**,**__** debería de haberle dejado casar con Gellert quitarle la corona pero que se casara con él, así ella tendría lo que deseaba pero él nunca se hubiese hecho con la corona tal y **__**como tú deseabas que no pasase", **_¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras?, te odié, hasta este mismo momento siempre te he odiado, dejé de desear morir porque solo ansiaba una cosa tu muerte a mis manos, planee durante mucho tiempo esta traición, pero fingía ser tú más preciado hombre aunque nunca confiaste del todo en mí siempre dejabas a Hagrid para vigilarme cuando no estabas, pero aun así burlé a tu gran perro de presa porque yo siempre he sido el mejor, y lo conseguí te quité el trono y sin embargo no me siento satisfecho, porque sé que Ariana solo deseaba que tú lo poseyeras, pero creí que si me vengaba de esa forma sería lo mejor, pero no, quitarte el trono no me ha hecho sentir mejor, solo siento que a quien he traicionado a sido a mi amor quien solo deseaba dártelo a ti.-

Nos quedamos un rato callados hasta que vi una sonrisa triste aparecer en sus labios una sonrisa triste pero llena de amor y picardía:

-La última noche que nos viste discutir, como deseo ahora que hubieses intervenido, cometí la pero tontería que podía haber cometido y ahora que lo pienso si tú hubieses intervenido quizás ella no hubiese muerto a la mañana siguiente, quizás si no hubiese conseguido lo que me pedía sino hubiese cedido a nuestros sentimientos quizás podríamos haber huido juntos, como hizo tú propia hija, me he dado cuenta de que no pareces fijarte en que siempre cometes los mismo errores, intentas separar lo inseparable, Albus y siempre acabas perdiendo algo.

A mí me quitaste a Ariana y después a Guísela aunque ella siempre fue tuya a pesar de que me enamoré de ella, pero nunca intenté nada con ella, de eso puedes estar tranquilo porque a pesar de que la adoraba nunca podía olvidar a Ariana ni el amor que nos teníamos, ¿sabes que desde que estuvimos juntos nunca he estado con nadie más?-

Lo miré sorprendido ante esa declaración y él me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Si esa misma noche estuvimos juntos, a la mañana siguiente iba a pedirle que nos fugásemos juntos estaba arto de todo, pero cuando llegué encontré una nota y a ella fría como el hielo, en la nota me decía que me amaba más que a nada y que después de haber estado conmigo no podría estar con nadie más, ella creyó que después de haberme ido en mitad de la noche la había abandonado a su destino, no me había atrevido a dejarle una nota diciendo que volvería por ella por miedo a que algunas de sus damas la encontrase antes que ella despertase, no sabes cómo me odié en ese momento cuando supe que ella pensaba que no me había importado nada estar con ella.-

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, me quedé mirándolo un momento y luego susurré:

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Tienes un trono que recuperar, Jimmy Husmand no es tú mayor problema ese chico será fácil de quitar de ahí, pero quienes le ayudan no, ese muchacho no sabe con quién ha hecho tratos.-

-O si que lo sabe, ese muchacho sabe más de lo que se creen ustedes.-

Ambos miramos a la puerta para encontrarnos con un hombre de aproximadamente nuestra edad al cual hacía años que no veíamos ninguno de los dos, tenía el pelo pelirrojo con betas blancas, sus ojos azules estaban tan vivos como siempre y para mi sorpresa llevaba el uniforme que utilizaba cuando aún estaba de servicio bajo mis órdenes.

-Godrig.- dijo Gellert poniéndose en pie.

-El mismo en carne y hueso, no tan joven como antaño pero siempre tan veloz.-

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo amigo?, te creía retirado en tu casa lejos de todo esto.-

-Recibí una carta que no podía eludir, un viejo amigo me solicitaba su ayuda, y no podía simplemente ignorarla y aunque mi hijo quería venir en mi nombre no podía permitir tal cosa.-

-Pero.-

-Nada no te preocupes, será mejor que salgamos de aquí nos están esperando y ya sabes que no es conveniente hacer esperar a las damas.-

-¿Damas?- preguntamos ambos, yo le ofrecí mi mano a Gellert quien la cogió como en los viejos tiempos actos de amigos que se unían en un momento crítico, actos involuntarios más promovidos por el corazón que por la razón.

Cuando este estuvo en pie, ambos miramos nuestras manos y estuve a punto de soltar su agarre pero él me agarró con fuerza noté su sonrisa en ese mismo momento y supe enseguida que nunca tendría la calma que deseaba porque no me la merecía:

-¿Gellert y Albus una vez más?- a pesar de todo a pesar de lo que por mi culpa había tenido que pasar, el amor por mi hermana lo hacía seguir a mi lado, amaba tanto a Ariana que estaba dispuesto a todo por devolverme a mí lo que él había ayudado a arrebatarme.

-Si.- contesté sin más y ambos comenzamos a seguir a Godrig quien caminaba delante de nosotros con su espada desenfundada:

-¿Conocéis bien a vuestros guardias?- preguntó Godrig.

-Sí y me temo que nos será difícil actuar, son bastante buenos Hagrid y el resto han hecho un trabajo magnifico, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que todo esto haya pasado.-

-¿Hagrid es un traidor no?, habrá instruido a sus hombres para que lo obedezcan a él, ese muchacho que ocupa el trono ahora no me parce tan inteligente para hacer todo esto, después de todo Hagrid está con él.- dijo Gellert a mi lado.

-¿Acaso no estaba del tuyo?-

-¿Del mío?, ese hombre nunca se ha fiado de mí y ahora entiendo porque, quería el trono para él, y ha conseguido a una marioneta eficaz, ese muchacho hará lo que él quiera aunque no sabe que el que maneja todo lo controlará mejor aun.-

Me fijé en que a contra luz Godrig sonreía enigmáticamente como si supiera algo que Gellert y yo desconocíamos, no como si supiera no, estaba claro sabía algo que nosotros desconocíamos ¿pero qué?

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-

Godrig no habló si no que levantó la mano en la que llevaba la espada y en el mismo momento apareció un destello al otro lado nos hizo un gesto con la mano y nos señalo con la cabeza una carreta que estaba parada, corrimos hasta esta y cuando llegamos la puerta se abrió y en la entrada apareció Lady Lupin, los tres entramos en el carro y este salió rápido de allí.

Al fijarme en el resto de personas me encontré con Rowena disfrazada de criada, y con Remus Lupin mirando perdido por la ventana, escuché que otro carro iba a nuestro lado y dije:

-¿En el otro?-

Godrig sonrió:

-Severus, Ojoloco, Regulus, Lady Ginebra, y Lady Hermione, no podíamos dejar rehenes en palacio.-

Sonreí Husmand 0 Yo 1, veíamos como le sentaba esa bofetada a Sirius Black.

-¿Y Black?-

-En el tercer carro, junto con Malfoy, Neville, y las damas de compañía de Lady Hermione, al parecer serán rehenes para nosotros, son las queridas de dos soldados a cargo de Hagrid, dos peones que podremos utilizar llegado el momento.-

Dijo Godrig, y yo fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué Black nos ayudaba?, ¿no es que acaso Husmand le agradaba?

&.-&.-&.-&.-

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en el trono de Mercury, odiando a Sirius a más no poder, por lo que me había dicho y deseando que llevase a cavo lo que le había pedido sin rechistar ni jugármela.

La puerta central se abrió y por esta entró un hombre mayor, acompañado de una mujer, detrás de ellos venían un hombre más joven de mejor porte y una mujer al parecer enfermiza.

Todos parecían de alta cuna, y era increíble lo que parecían ahí delante de mí.

-Así que usted es Jimmy Husmand, he oído cosas muy buenas de usted joven Husmand.-

Hagrid se colocó más cerca de mí al igual que Ron ambos miraban a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido:

-Parece que no recuerda con quien está usted hablando señor.- dijo Hagrid.

-O es cierto, su majestad Husmand se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.- dijo haciendo una reverencia burlesca y sonriendo irónicamente.

Fruncí el ceño enfadado y dije entre dientes:

-¿Y quién se supone sois vos?- dije enfadado.

-O este señor es nada más y nada menos que Salazar Slytherin mi abuelo, y ella Helga Salazar mi abuela, detrás de ellos están mi madre Morope Riddel y mi tío Morfin Salazar.-

Su voz fría la reconocí en el acto y no pude evitar poner me en pie sintiendo el odio recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, así que Diggory no mentía.

-O Tom mi más preciado tesoro, mi querido nieto el único que se puede llamar merecedor heredero de mi casa, ven colócate a mi lado, ha llegado el momento de que pidamos nuestra recompensa a Husmand, creo recordar que se trata de Lady Hermione Jame Granger, la cual lleva en su ser un hijo de mi querido nieto.-

-Eso es mentira.- declaré lo suficientemente enfadado y alto que todos allí me miraron sorprendidos sobre todo Ron y Hagrid que no entendían para nada mi actitud.

-No, no es mentira joven Husmand, Gellert acordó con nosotros que ese sería el pago además de ser él mismo quien nos dijo del embarazo de la muchacha es así como consiguió mi ayuda en todo esto, porque me aseguró que mi nieto y su futura esposo heredarían una corona gracias a todo esto.-

Gellert, maldito y mil veces maldito fuera este, a pesar de que había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora conocía un poco más de ese hombre, no podía sentir más que odio en estos momentos hacía él, ¿por qué vengarse con Hermione?

Estaba por abrir la boca y dejarles en claro que lo que Gellert hubiese pactado ya no era balido cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto y por esta entraron los gemelos Weasley desaliñados y algo cansados, vieron a su hermano a mi derecha y Fred dijo:

-TÚ MISERABLE ENANO, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS MANDASTE QUE NOS DEJARAN TIRAROS EN EL DESIERTO DE HOGWARTS?-

Vi como Ron tragaba fuerte y daba un paso hacia atrás temeroso de que su hermano mayor saltase contra él.

-O ya habéis regresado eso es genial así no solo yo seré culpada de asesinato real, vosotros podréis ayudar a una pobre mujer embarazada a matar al rey de ciudad plata, después de todo ya hay un heredero para ese trono.-

La voz de Luna llegó desde detrás de los gemelos y al escuchar lo que decía miré a Ron sorprendido y dije:

-¿Embarazada?-

Este asintió mientras no dejaba de ver a sus dos hermanos y estaba por decir algo más cuando un soldado entró corriendo en el lugar:

-Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Severus Snape, Ojoloco Moddy, Neville Longbbotom, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin y Lady Lupin, ambas damas de compañía de Lady Hermione Granger, además de esta misma y Lady Gineblra Weasley, estas últimas como rehenes, además de Sirius Black han escapado de palacio.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y cuando escuché la maldición proveniente de Tom Riddel no pude evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro, y sintiéndome superior a él y que había ganado, lo que no me esperé fue que este fijara sus ojos negros en los míos.

Me percaté de que el accidente que Albus le había provocado había tenido serías consecuencias en el rostro de este, mientras yo veía su deforme rostro lo escuché reír como un loco y desenfundar su espada para después apartar bruscamente a su madre, tío y a sus abuelos y quedar de frente a mí.

Cogió su espada y sin parar de reír la lanzó a mis pies y declaró:

-Yo Tom Riddel heredero de la casa Slytherin te reto a ti heredero de la casa Evans a un duelo a muerte.-

Abrí los ojos al máximo y su abuelo estaba por hablar cuando Riddel dijo:

-¿Qué dices heredero del trono de Mercury?, ¿te enfrentarás a mí o dejarás que te tachen como cobarde y no merecedor de este trono?-

Hagrid rápidamente sacó su espada y Ron se colocó delante de mí algo aturdido:

-No sé que estás diciendo Riddel pero no te enfrentaras a Jimmy Husmand antes deberás enfrentarte a mí primero.-

-O claro que no lo sabes, sin importarle nada apartó a estos de un empujón y sin más se puso frente a mí agarró la peluca y tiró de esta revelando ante todos mi melena negra y rebelde y cuando lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro este dijo:

-Reconocería esos ojos en el mismísimo infierno, ¿así que ya sabes que Albus Dumbledore es en realidad tú abuelo y has querido arrebatarle lo que te pertenece antes de tiempo?-

-Piensa lo que quieras Riddel, así que un duelo a muerte, acepto tu desafío.-

-No.- dijo de repente Hagrid pero antes de que alguien pudiese impedir nada, Riddel cogió mi mano derecha hizo un corte en esta y después otro en la suya y juntó las palmas.

¿Qué se supone significaba eso?

Riddel con su sonrisa macabra dijo:

-En dos días en la plaza mayor de Mercury eliges las armas Potter, pero puedes estar seguro de que tú trono y Lady Granger serán míos en el plazo de dos días.-

Sin más soltó el agarre de mi mano y se marchó de allí precedido de sus familiares los cuales no sabían muy bien qué hacer y me miraban sorprendidos.

….

_**Pues hasta aquí el cap espero que les guste tocaba contar la historia de Gellert, jejeje espero que os haya gustado y ya queda poco para acabar nos vemos en el próximo cap buybuy no se si quedan dos o tres caps pero no más.**_

_**Dejadme vuestra opinión por favor nos vemos buybuy**_


	21. Cap 21: Revelaciones

_**Cap 21: Revelaciones.**_

La plaza Mayor del país de Mercury estaba desierta, la noticia de que el nuevo rey y el nieto de Salazar Slytherin se iban a enfrentar en duelo había corrido como pólvora.

Y ahí se encontraban todos entre el público disfrazados para cada uno actuar cuando llegase el momento, ese maldito de Harry después de su discusión había ido a verle junto con Hagrid, ya que no quería quedarse a solas con él y le había informado de que debía de ayudar a un hombre llamado Godrig Gryffindor a su mujer y a Lady Lupin a sacar de los calabozos a todos los demás, además de hacer a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger irse con ellos.

Eso había costado un poco pero tras decirle a Hermione que si no su hijo correría peligro ella misma había accedido a seguirlo, cuando habían llegado a casa de Godrig, los había recibido una mujer bastante hermosa que lo había dejado como idiota mirándola embobado como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una mujer así en la vida.

Además del hijo de Godrig y algunos criados más.

Se habían pasado toda esa tarde y el tiempo restante pensando en cómo recuperar el trono de las manos de ese usurpador, como lo llamaban Gellert y Albus, claro estaba que casi nadie colaboraba en las ideas, exceptuando quienes no eran conscientes de la identidad de Harry, que eran escasos, como por ejemplo, Ojoloco, Remus y Severus.

Yo por mi parte solo decía si me parecía una buena o una mala idea, mientras que no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Hermione la cual parecía perdida en sí misma y lo peor es que sabía en que estaba pensando.

Ella quería presenciar este duelo, no por miedo al resultado sino para asegurarse del mismo, ella quería ser la mano ejecutora de la sentencia final sobre Riddel.

La pelea estaba por comenzar no faltaba mucho ya para que eso se llevase a cabo, y Gellert y Albus estaban cerca del terreno ninguno había querido decirnos que pensaban hacer exactamente, solo dijeron que ese día terminaría con la corona donde debía de estar.

Remus se encontraba a mi lado y es que desde la noche pasada no se había despegado de mí, al parecer no se fiaba para nada de mi criterio o temía mi traición no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus motivos exactamente en todo esto.

El griterío de la gente me hizo comprender que los combatientes se acercaban ya a la plaza por lo que todos nosotros nos pusimos alerta dispuestos a actuar cuando llegase el momento.

-Veo que después de todo no eres un cobarde.- la voz de Riddel se hizo escuchar y seguida de la de él se escucho la de Harry o Husmand para el resto de personas.

-Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo Riddel.- me asomé para ver a qué se refería Harry cuando vi como este juntaba ambas manos la de él y la suya y unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su mano.

Abrí los ojos al máximo y miré la expresión de Harry, sí, él conocía el significado de esa acción pero ¿tan seguro estaba de ganar?

Solo podía desear que sí que lo consiguiese o acababa de ceder el trono a la familia de Riddel para los restos, si él como heredero legitimo perdía ahora ante Riddel la familia Evans quedaría renegada del trono por siempre.

Aguante una maldición pero dejé escapar un gruñido de enfado que hizo que Remus me mirada con enfado y después mirara a Harry y dijera:

-Ese idiota está jugando con cosas que no son suyas.-

-En cierto modo no lo es tanto, ya que como tú dices apuesta sobre seguro ya que realmente él no pierde nada.- dije entre dientes, en cierto modo era cierto ese personaje de Jimmy Husmand no perdía nada, otra cosa era lo que perdía su arte ego Harry James Potter Evans.

Gruñí de nuevo e hice que una señora que se encontraba delante de mí se apartara para ponerme yo más adelante dispuesto a intervenir si fuese necesario.

Ante mí dio comienzo el duelo, ambos eran rápidos y sus movimientos agiles, pero sus miradas eran diferentes, Harry parecía divertido con la situación, era un duelo más que ganar, no había más que ver el brillo de sus ojos para saber que el resultado en si no le importaba mucho, lo que me hizo sospechar que tenía un as bajo la manga, ¿de qué se trataba esta vez?

Vi asombrado como el duelo iba unos momentos llevado al terreno de Husmad y otros al terreno de Riddel, pero la sonrisa de Harry no desaparecía de su rostro, ¿por qué?, ¿qué lo hacía estar tan feliz?

Sus movimientos eran precisos y calculados al milímetro, su agilidad estaba como siempre cualquiera diría que estaba en cierto modo recuperándose de una herida, su confianza en sí mismo quizá era su mejor arma sobre todo porque Riddel cada vez estaba más furioso debido a la misma.

El combate no dejaba a nadie indiferente y todos estaban absortos en el mismo, por lo que no se daban cuenta de los movimientos del resto de la gente pasando así todos nosotros desapercibidos, estaba yo mismo tan enfrascado en la lucha que no pude darme cuenta de que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Como un espectador más vi como Harry era arrinconado contra uno de los cercados y como tal vi como la sonrisa del mismo iba cambiando a una expresión de suma sorpresa, como uno más contemplé como la sonrisa de Riddel se ensanchaba y como uno más lo vi alejarse un poco y como Harry llevaba su mano libre hasta su costado derecho y como se mordía el labio inferior.

Como uno más contemplé como su mano era manchada de sangre, pero al contrario que el resto, yo corrí hasta ese lado dispuesto a matar al miserable que lo había apuñalado en mitad de todo el revuelo.

Cuando llegué al lugar solo había un puñal en el suelo manchado de sangre un puñal que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno pues era igual al mío, y al de Remus, un puñal del que solo existían cuatro en este mundo, uno ya estaba junto con su dueño bajo tierra, así que ese solo podía pertenecer a una miserable rata.

Enfurecido por comprender lo que estaba pasando busqué entre toda la gente a alguien más bajo que el resto, y con la espalda algo encorvada, y lo localicé, no supe cómo pude tardar tan poco en localizarlo pero lo hice, y ahora era mi momento, tenía tantas cosas por las que vengarme y esta ya era la última que ese despreciable me había arrebatado.

Caminé con prisa tras él y sin importarme el resto de la gente en cuanto lo alcancé saqué mi espada dispuesto a ensartarlo en ella, gritos se escucharon por todo mi alrededor alertando a ese despreciable de Colagusano que giró y al verme retrocedió con prisa y consiguió esquivar mi primer golpe,.

Los gritos de la gente se hicieron más y más fuertes unos provenían del duelo más allá, yo ya no era consciente de que estaba pasando en este ya que mi mirada, mi mente, mi odio solo tenían un objetivo acabar con Peter Petttigriw.

Levanté mi espada dispuesto a clavársela esta vez sin errar cuando una espada se interpuso ante la mía y este gritaba:

-TODO LO QUE HICE LO HICE PORQUE OBEDECÍA ORDENES DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.-

Su voz ratonil me enfureció, y ver que era nada más y nada menos que la espada de Remus la que me impedía vengarme de ese miserable me enfureció más.

-Déjalo amigo mío, la justicia del rey será quien lo condene.-

-¿El rey?- dije con furia para después mirar a este y decirle: -Es debido precisamente a ese rey que todo esto llegó a este fin, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que ha gritado?, todo lo ha hecho bajo las órdenes de ese despreciable de Albus, todo.-

El odio que destilaba mi voz era tan grande que no podía contenerme estaba por decir algo más cuando un grito de horror se escuchó proveniente de la otra disputa, sentí que algo me era arrebatado y sentí miedo corrí hasta ese lugar para quedarme helado al ver a Ton Riddel tirado en el suelo desangrándose, a Hermione sujetándose el brazo derecho mientras miraba con horror la escena ante ella, la cual tuve miedo de mirar.

Cuando seguí su mirada comprendí que el grito había provenido de ella, ante todo el mundo Albus Dumbledore de pie imponente como si nada estuviese pasando tenía su espada clavada en el pecho de Jimmy Husmand que lo miraba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, me quedé helado y estoy seguro de que no fui el único cuando Dumbledore aun sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cogió la corona de la cabeza de este y se la colocó en la suya misma retiró su espada del lugar donde estaba clavada justo cuando Harry dijo:

-Te devuelvo tu preciada corona Abuelo.- y se desplomó a los pies del mismo cayendo así su peluca y revelando su melena negra ante un Albus Dumbledore que dejó caer su espada completamente congelado en su lugar.

No pude contenerme y las lágrimas en mis ojos eran tan difíciles de retener como el odio que ahora mismo sentía, grité furioso y lleno de dolor y corrí hasta Dumbledore iba a clavarle yo mismo mi espada cuando este me miró directamente, el dolor que cruzaba la cara de este, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y el arrepentimiento a la vez que la resignación a que yo fuese quien terminase con su dolor me hicieron dudar, pero Hermione no estaba viendo la expresión de su rostro, Hermione no parecía estar viendo nada más que el cuerpo de Harry.

La veía como en un sueño agarrar con fuerza el puñal que tenía en su mano manchado de sangre y como giraba su mirada la cual parecía haber perdido toda su vida hacía Dumbledore, para después paso a paso sin darse la menor prisa, como si fuese a cámara lenta acercarse a Dumbledore, y como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo alargó su mano y clavó el puñal en el costado izquierdo de Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin el cual tenía lágrimas en su rostro corrió enseguida a impedir que esta sacara el puñal de la herida.

Yo caí de rodillas a la par que Albus también caía él desmayado yo roto de dolor, y miré en dirección al cuerpo de Harry y ya no pude contener más mis lágrimas.

¿Cómo demonios todo había terminado así?

No podía explicar cómo era posible que todo hubiese llegado a ese punto tan terriblemente devastador.

Yo era una de las pocas personas que podía seguir aun no como antes pero al menos algo más compuesta, Luna parecía ahora atada a un cadáver que no sabía más que velar al lado de una cama que parecía desear que la poca vida que reposaba ya en ella se marchase para que la dejase a ella en paz.

Por otro lado estaba Sirius, el cual se encontraba tan sumamente culpable de lo que había sucedido que no salía de su cuarto estaba convencido de que si hubiese dicho en su momento quien era Jimmy en realidad nada de eso hubiese pasado y ahora no estarían en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Por otro lado estaba Albus Dumbledore que era atendido por Madame Ponfrey, al parecer gracias a que Hermione estaba tan trastornada por lo sucedido no había logrado el cual sin duda era su objetivo herirlo de muerte.

Hermione ella era otra que le preocupaba como la que más, parecía vivir otra vida, estaba incluso peor que Ron, ella se negaba a aceptar nada de lo que estaba pasando, se había tomado todo aquello como si no hubiese pasado, comía, dormía, hablaba, y hacía todo lo que una señorita haría, pero sus ojos quien mirase en ellos descubriría que estaba muerta, su vientre había crecido y era mucho más notorio ahora.

Ella se había auto convencido de que su hijo era de Harry y de nadie más, además de que ya no era Lady Granger, ahora ella era Lady Potter, y no importaba lo que le dijesen, su marido se encontraba en tierras lejanas esperando a que la dejasen a ella partir para reunirse con él.

Todos habían evitado que viera a Albus Dumbledore, además de que habían ocultado a este el hecho del estado de ella, pues entonces él sería consciente hasta que punto estaba ella involucrada con Harry y entendería en cierto modo lo importante que era que ella se casase cuanto antes con otra persona.

Yo no era estúpida sabía a la perfección que Albus jamás aprobaría a Hermione para Harry aunque este estuviese bien, él quería otra cosa para el trono de Mercury, y yo era consciente y más ahora que nunca de lo que este era capaz de hacer por esa despreciable corona.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor yo y Draco habíamos decidido no esperar más y casarnos en la mayor brevedad posible, ahora que Riddel estaba fuera de circulación gracias a dos puñaladas mortales dadas a la par por esos dos amantes indebidos lo mejor era casarnos cuanto antes, para que ninguno de mis hermanos se arrepintiera de esta decisión.

Y era precisamente lo que ahora estaba haciendo preparar mi boda, mientras que mi cabeza estaba repleta de tantas y tantas cosas diferentes pero sin poder evitar la felicidad que sentía de que dentro de poco sería sola y exclusivamente de Draco y él mío.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Hermione para hablar con ella cuando escuché como esta decía:

-Oliver no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.-

-¿Qué pena la pequeña Granger una vez más está recordando a su amor perdido?, ¿no te has dado cuenta ya de que todo lo que amas acaba muerto?, ahora es el turno de tu hijo.-

Abrí la puerta alarmada al escuchar esas palabras para encontrar a Hermione mirando asustada hacía una Lady Chang que parecía loca de odio y miraba a Hermione como si fuera lo peor que podía existir en este mundo:

-No solo me arrebataste a Potter, sino que ese miserable mató a Diggory y ahora yo le arrebataré todo a él.-

-Cuidado Hermione.-

No lo pensé corrí hacía esa mujer dispuesta a pararla pero alguien se me adelantó me apartó del camino y agarró las manos de Chang con tal fuerza que ella gritó y soltó el puñal que cayó al suelo, cuando miré a ver de quien se trataba no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio.

-Harry has despertado.-

"_-¿Que miráis señorita?-_

_Una pequeña de cuatro años de edad miraba desde el suelo una flor muy hermosa que había en el árbol pero estaba tan alto que no era capaz a alcanzarla y estaba pensando en cómo conseguirla cuando escuchó la voz de un chico sobresaltándola por la sorpresa, ya que ese jardín era privado y nadie podía entrar en este._

_La pequeña se giró para mirar a quien le había hablado y se encontró con un chico mayor que él de unos siete años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros que la miraba con una sonrisa amable en sus labios._

_No supo que decir y se quedó cayada, este sonrió más y dio unos pasos hacía ella:_

_-Mi nombre es Oliver, es un gusto conocerla, ¿cómo os llamáis?-_

_No contestó se quedó viendo como él hacía una pequeña reverencia y pudo entonces notar que su madre estaba allí y que estaba acompañada por una mujer parecida al chico que le hablaba, su madre le hizo un pequeño asentimiento y ella dijo:_

_-Zoy, Herms –ni-o- ne, prinzeza de ciudad plata.-_

_Y sin más hizo una reverencia ante él como su madre le había enseñado, escuchó como este reía abiertamente y se enfadó ante esto._

_-Así que Herms-ni-o- ne, pues dejémoslo en Herms ¿te parece?- le dijo este guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola enfadar aun más._

_-NO ME DIGAZ AZÍ.- dijo ésta enfadada y se dispuso a alejarse de allí enfadada con este por reírse de ella por no saber pronunciar bien su nombre._

_-O vaya se ha enfadado.- escuchó que este decía, después escuchó un ruido extraño y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás cuando vio que su madre y la del muchacho corrían hacía ellos con caras asustadas, se giró para ver qué pasaba, cuando vio como el muchacho saltaba desde el tronco del árbol al suelo y caminaba hasta ella para extender su mano y entregarle la flor que había estado mirando:_

_-Lamento haberme reído de vos princesa Hermione, ¿me perdonáis?-_

_Sorprendida la chica cogió la flor y la miró un momento para después mirar al chico y al verlo sonreír miró una vez más la flor y se puso algo roja de vergüenza al no saber qué hacer la pequeña echó a correr huyendo de allí."_

Ese había sido su primer encuentro con Oliver, nunca lo olvidaría, y desde niña esa flor siempre había sido su favorita, además de que recordaba a Oliver escalando el árbol para alcanzarle siempre que quería una flor de esas.

Cerró los ojos para perderse una vez más en recuerdos de él necesitaba distraerse de lo que estaba viviendo y allí encerrada una vez más Oliver era su salvación.

"_-Oliver espera no vayas por ahí o será peor- una niña de cinco años corría tras un muchacho de unos diez años que sonreía al ver a la pequeña correr tan desesperadamente detrás de él._

_-Si no ponemos algo de peligro en nuestras vidas estas serán aburridas Herms.-_

_-NO ME LLAMES HERMS.- dijo la pequeña enfadada y dando golpes al aire, el muchacho se rió y se detuvo en su carrera para esperar a que la pequeña lo alcanzara._

_Cuando esta llegó se tiró contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo contentos._

_-¿Verdad que nunca me dejarás sola?-_

_-Verdad, ahora quita que pesas mucho bicho enano.-_

_-No me llames bicho enano.- dijo ésta golpeando al muchacho en el pecho"_

"_-¿Sabes lo más importante que hay en esta vida Herms?-_

_-NO ME LLAMES HERMS.-_

_-Está bien, pero dime tú respuesta.- una chica de cabellos castaños de unos ocho o nueve años estaba sentada en la fuente de uno de los jardines privados y el muchacho de ahora trece o catorce miraba al cielo azul mientras ellas miraba las flores en el jardín, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar por el jardín mientras observaba los árboles y le dijo:_

_-¿El honor y la justicia?- respondió ella mientras intentaba coger una flor que había llamado su atención de uno de los árboles._

_Escuchó la risa del muchacho y como este se acercaba a ella para coger él la flor por ella, después de todo él era más alto que ella y le resultaba más fácil:_

_-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-_

_-Mi madre, dice, que lo más importante en esta vida para una princesa es saber, que el honor y la justicia siempre van unidas, y que ambas hay que defenderlas ante todo, que el honor de una persona es lo más valioso que existe y sobre todo el de una dama no debe de ser nunca manchado.-_

_La joven escuchó una vez más la risa de él y lo contempló como él se arrodillaba ante ella y le daba la rosa para después decirle:_

_-Pues para mí lo único importante en esta vida es proteger lo que uno más quiere sin importar lo que haya que hacer para conseguir ese propósito.- sin más le tendió la flor y le regaló un beso en la frente mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a alejarse de ella que lo miraba algo roja y avergonzada por haberlo tenido tan cerca de ella._

_Oliver acababa de perder a su familia y ahora vivía en el castillo porque ella se lo había rogado a su madre y ella había accedido a pesar de que si su padre se enteraba ambas tendrían problemas."_

"_-Para no déjame o te juro que…-_

_-¿Qué estúpida?-_

_-Mi padre te hará pedazos.-_

_-O no, no lo hará ya que por sui no lo sabes él no puede enfadarse con mi padre o el trono le será arrebatado así que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo sin importar nada.-_

_Ahora Hermione tenía once años y a pesar de saber muy bien algunas tácticas para defenderse gracias a varios amigos de ella, nada de eso le había servido contra Diggory y su estúpida amiguita Chang, ahora se encontraban cerca del precipicio y el muy despreciable no paraba de tirarle cosas._

_-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo despreciable crío.-_

_La voz de Oliver llegó hasta sus oídos y se sintió nerviosa a la ver que aliviada mientras escuchaba como algo caía al suelo, se atrevió a mirar para ver a Diggory que había sido tirado a un charco y que estaba maldiciendo mientras que Oliver ahora con dieciséis años estaba en pie delante de ella más guapo que nunca vistiendo las ropas de aprendiz de guardia._

_-¿Qué crees que hacer despreciable aprendiz?, ¿con quién te crees que estás tratando?-_

_-Con una rata nada más, ahora lárgate si no quieres que te de lo que te mereces.-_

_-Pagaras caro esta ofensa miserable te lo puedo asegurar.- a pesar de que las palabras habían salido de labios de Diggory Hermione no pudo evitar ver la mirada de odio y que clamaba venganza de Cho que la miraba a ella directamente sabiendo lo que esta significaba no pudo evitar acercarse a Oliver y abrazarlo desde atrás, llamando así la atención de este y de Diggory ante ese hecho._

_La sonrisa en labios de Diggory y Cho hicieron entender a Hermione que lo que estaba haciendo no era adecuado y se alejó de él sorprendida y sonrojada, en lugar de decir algo Diggory y Cho se marcharon de allí con sonrisas de triunfo en sus rostros._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella algo asustada al ver que Oliver seguía sin moverse y ni siquiera se había vuelto para mirarla y preguntarle si estaba bien:_

_-¿Te han hecho daño?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios y ella negó con la cabeza pero no respondió, él aun sin mirarla agarró su mano y tiró de ella: -Será mejor que regresemos a palacio princesa o será severamente castigada por el rey.- supo enseguida que él estaba enfadado por esa posibilidad, más de una vez él había recibido un castigo por defenderla contra su padre y este había intentado ya deshacerse de Oliver en más de una ocasión pero sin éxito hasta ese momento._

_Oliver era su caballero andante, él siempre la defendía contra todos, y siempre estaba a su lado en todo momento, la consolaba y la ayudaba, ella sabía que él nunca podría enamorarse de ella porque era cinco años mayor que ella pero aun así no podía dejar de soñar con que él era su príncipe azul._

_Llegaron al palacio justo cuando caía la noche y se despidieron en la entrada él con una formalidad y una frialdad hasta ese momento nunca mostrada."_

Hermione abrió los ojos y dejó de mirar por la ventana, no quería que le asaltara el siguiente recuerdo, ese era el más doloroso de todos y el peor, la puñalada que acabaría con su vida, no porque fuera grave la herida infringida por el puñal en el entrenamiento sino por el veneno que había en este.

El cual Lady Cho Chang había pedido al aprendiz que pusiera cuando se enfrentara a Oliver en el combate de entrenamiento de dos días después de que ella descubriese que Oliver era una persona importante para la odiosa y fea princesita.

"_Oliver se encontraba tirado en una cama con bastante fiebre y delirando, ella se había escapado de su cuarto con la ayuda de su madre y ambas estaban en la estancia del joven aprendiz._

_Su madre sabía sin duda cual iba a ser el resultado ya que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y había accedido a dejarla verlo._

_Y ella aunque no quisiese admitirlo sabía perfectamente que ese sería el final de Oliver._

_-Hola pequeña Herms.-_

_-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así.-_

_-Y yo que no me gusta ver tus lágrimas.- dijo este retirando algunas de su rostro, mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-_

_-Perfectamente mañana estaré dando guerra de nuevo.-_

_Mintió descaradamente él, pero a pesar de saber que era una mentira su tono era tal que si no fuese porque estaba segura de su estado ella misma se lo habría creído él siempre había sido un experto en mentiras nunca conseguía saber cuando decía una mentira o una verdad._

_-Lo siento tanto Oliver…-_

_-Esto no es culpa tuya, así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir que lo sientes.-_

_-Pero si tu no me tuvieses que estar defendiendo esto no….-_

_-Te prohíbo que sigas Herms.-_

_-No puedes prohibirme nada.- le dijo esta sonriendo de medio lado sin poder dejar de llorar._

_-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero necesito que me prometas que dejarás de llorar en este momento y que serás la chica más fuerte de todas, y la mejor de las reinas.-_

_-Nunca seré reina Oliver.-_

_-O si lo serás y cuando ese momento llegue quiero que seas la dama más bella que haya visto nadie y sobre todo has de ser la que defienda sus ideales hasta el final.-_

_-Tú siempre dices que lo más importante para ti es proteger lo que uno más quiere y sin embargo ahora tú estás así por protegerme a mí.-_

_Hermione se tapo la cara con ambas manos y rompió a llorar escuchó como Oliver se ponía sentado en la cama y como tiraba de ambas manos de ella hacía él, antes de darse cuenta se encontró con que este la estaba besando y su madre ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, mientras que ella dejaba de llorar ante ese gesto de él, cuando se separo de ella Oliver la miraba fijamente y le dijo en un susurro:_

_-Sea lo que sea que me pase y todo lo que he tenido que hacer hasta ahora ha sido única y exclusivamente hecho para proteger a mi persona más importante Herms, desde que nos conocimos yo con siete y tú con cuatro has sido siempre lo primero para mí._

_Y eso creció desde el momento en que ya no tuve nada más que a ti por lo que seguir.-"_

Después de eso su madre la había apurado para que se despidiera de él y ya nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Al día siguiente supo por los criados que él había muerto en mitad de la noche y que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había dejado un pergamino con una pequeña flor al lado, flor que ella reconoció como la que había en el jardín privado en el árbol que ella no había alcanzado aun.

Unos días después supo que esa flor era recién cortada ya que habían encontrado a Oliver en el jardín, allí había ido solo para dejarle a su alcance su flor favorita y había quedado recostado en el árbol en el que un día se habían conocido.

-Oliver no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.-

No pude evitar dejar salir ese susurro de mis labios y lo que menos me esperaba era escuchar la voz de una de las culpables de su muerte en mi habitación:

-¿Qué pena la pequeña Granger una vez más está recordando a su amor perdido?, ¿no te has dado cuenta ya de que todo lo que amas acaba muerto?, ahora es el turno de tu hijo.-

No pude evitar mirar con cierto miedo hacía ésta más por su mirada que parecía loca de odio y como si yo fuera lo peor que podía existir en este mundo:

-No solo me arrebataste a Potter, sino que ese miserable mató a Diggory y ahora yo le arrebataré todo a él.-

-Cuidado Hermione.-

Escuché la voz de Ginny pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que alguien más intervino en ese momento y agarró las manos de Chang con tal fuerza que ella gritó y soltó el puñal que cayó al suelo, cuando miré a ver de quien se trataba no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio a la vez que una alegría increíble al ver sus ojos verdes mirarme y no pude evitar susurrar su nombre:

-Harry.-

Para después tirarme a sus brazos deseosa de sentirlo, deseosa de saber si era él de verdad o una simple creación de mi mente.

Había asistido a ese duelo dispuesto a todo no me importaba nada de lo que sucediese, ese día todo terminaría para él de un modo u otro, si ganaba le daría la corona a Albus y le advertiría que no quería esa corona ni ahora ni nunca, si perdía nunca más tendría que preocuparse de todo eso.

¿Pero cuál había sido el resultado?, ahora se encontraba en una situación delicada, no quería ver a Albus pero debía hacerlo para dejarle en claro que toda relación entre ellos había llegado a su fin, que partiría de allí en cuanto se recuperase y que nunca más se verían, ese despreciable lo entendería, después de todo si no fuese por ese pequeño desvío que había tenido, él estaría ahora en el otro mundo y no precisamente a manos de Riddel sino por manos de él mismo, no podría reprocharle nada si se iba y lo abandonaba, su misión desde el principio era salvar ese dichoso trono para él y lo había hecho, en un principio su único deseo era conocer ciudad Mercury donde había nacido su madre y tía, pero después de todo lo que había pasado quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Ya había renunciado al trono de su padre delegando en Ron y Luna, él nunca había querido una corona y ahora menos que nunca.

Después de ver todas las conspiraciones que había alrededor de ese maldito trono que se lo quedase quien le viniese en gana que él no era uno de los candidatos, había desbaratado los planes de Gellert quien ahora volvía a ser el mejor amigo de Albus tras arreglar sus diferencias, también había revelado a ojos de ambos quienes eran de fiar y quienes no, dándole una fiel lista de los participantes en todo el revuelo, y había acabado con Riddel, y la familia Slytherin había quedado al descubierto ante todos le extrañaría mucho que esos despreciables volvieran a pisar el palacio, o si quiera la ciudad de Mercury.

Ron ahora que lo había visto despierto había ido a ver a Luna para decirle que había despertado y él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para recordar el dichoso duelo que lo había dejado como estaba.

" _Tras las alarmantes palabras de Hagrid donde le había dicho que ese gesto que él había aceptado significaba que si perdía, le entregaba el trono a la familia de Riddel había tomado la decisión de que no podía perder._

_Solo había una salida a ese duelo, y era vencer, a toda costa, sabía que era bueno con la espada, pero mejor con las palabras, y Riddel se enfurecía cada vez que él sonreía y se creía superior, desconcertarlo y ponerlo nervioso sería la forma idónea para conseguir que perdiera la concentración en el duelo y cuanto más desestabilizado estuviera Riddel peor sería su forma de luchar o al menos eso esperaba._

_Riddel deseaba acabar con su vida, no sabía exactamente los motivos pero sus ojos se lo decían deseaba su sangre como el tesoro más preciado, ya fuera por la corona, o por Granger, incluso podría ser que de verdad lo consideraba un rival digno, el caso era que él deseaba matarlo y su excitación ante llevar ese hecho acabo sería su perdición._

_Él no era de jugar sucio, pero se había asegurado de poner bajo resguardo a Granger y al resto, Ron partiría en el primer barco tras el duelo si él moría junto con su familia y algunos amigos, como Neville y Draco, Hagrid partiría a las tierras de Gryffindor y pasaría a trabajar para él junto con Dean y Seamus._

_Todos y cada uno de los que le habían ayudado a llegar hasta ese lugar tenían un escondite y una protección asegurada, Gellert no sabía que había sido de él, quizás y su abuelo lo había perdonado, pero quien sabía._

_Estaba decidido a entregarle la corona a Dumbledore en cuanto el duelo terminase y a desaparecer, pero no lo haría solo, no ya lo tenía decidido él se marcharía si todo salía bien, pero lady Granger se iría con él._

_Había terminado por asumirse a él mismo que lo que le pasaba con ella era más fuerte que el deseo o incluso el odio que alguna vez había sentido hacía ella, tal vez hubiese pasado del odio al amor como solían decir que pasaba._

_Pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que siempre habría una pequeña espina clavada en su relación el asesinato de su madre, por mucho que le pesase._

_Se encontraba en sus aposentos arreglando todos los documentos necesarios para que nadie pudiese quitar a Ron y Luna del trono de plata si a él le llegaba a pasar algo._

_También había arreglado con Ron que la protección de Granger sería exclusivamente cosa de Sirius y que en cuanto él cayera muerto en la arena ella debía de ser casada con Sirius en la mayor brevedad posible en el secreto más absoluto para que Riddel no pudiese intervenir a tiempo y así liberarla de él._

_Miró la espada que tenía en sus manos, esa sería la primera vez que lucharía con ese arma, pero sabía que no podía haber elegido una mejor para ese duelo._

_Solo la espada de su padre podría ayudarlo en esos momentos, Y Ron se la había entregado sin rechistar, por el contrario en cuanto había desabrochado el cinto de su cintura Ron había hincado la rodilla ante él para hacerle entrega de la espada que representaba el trono de Plata, a pesar de que él le había dejado en claro que volvería a sus manos en cuanto el duelo concluyera._

_Pero era Ron después de todo, se suponía que ya todos deberían de encontrarse en sus puestos decididos a aceptar lo que sucediese en la arena sin intervenir fuese cual fuese el resultado a todo eso._

_Salí de mi recamara y me encontré tremendamente solo no había ni un alma en el palació, yo mismo había solicitado esa soledad, y los criados más que felices por el favor otorgado para poder ver el duelo no habían dudado en aceptar mi proposición a pesar de que los más ancianos habían reusado dejando en claro a los más jóvenes que ellos nunca deberían de abandonar sus puestos por mucho que su rey así lo decida, ya que todo debía de estar listo para el gran banquete que se daría en mi honor debido a mi indudable victoria._

_No estaba muy seguro como era posible que todos los criados tuviesen tanta confianza en mi victoria aunque algo me hacía pensar que ellos solo estarían preparados para recibir al próximo rey fuese cual fuese el que entrase por la puerta principal del castillo._

_Suspiré ante este último pensamiento y me dirigí a la plaza mayor, preferí ir dando un paseo, no era la cosa más común y mucho menos la más segura, pero necesitaba sentirme alguien más un simple aldeano más a pesar de que en mi cabeza estaba colocada la odiosa, pesada y codiciada por muchos corona que representaba al regente de todos los reinos._

_Mis pasos me llevaron al lugar de donde más ajetreo se escuchaba y me encontré a mi mismo contemplando con fascinación la plaza mayor, y sintiéndome con una excitación que hasta ese momento no había sentido ante el duelo que me esperaba._

_La gente parecía feliz de que este se produjera, y había claramente dos bandos, solo esperaba que las revueltas no fueran muy malas._

_Cerré los ojos y dije mi nombre para mí dos o tres veces para después abrir los ojos mucho más seguro de mi mismo, la justicia estaría de mi lado, después de todo yo defendía lo que me pertenecía por derecho, a pesar de que no lo desease, comencé a caminar seguro de mi mismo, y según iba pasando cerca de las primeras personas estas se quedaban cayadas unos segundos para después abrir los ojos sorprendidas y alertar al resto de que yo me acercaba:_

_-Su alteza está acercándose.- primero fue un murmullo pero después un grito acallo al resto de voces anunciando este hecho consiguiendo que todos se apartasen para dejarme paso y así poder contemplar a Riddel que ya me estaba esperando._

_-Veo que después de todo no eres un cobarde.- la voz de Riddel se hizo escuchar y seguida de la de él yo respondí mientras caminaba hasta su lado y hacía una pequeña raja en la palma de mi mano con uno de mis puñales:_

_-Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo Riddel.- y así junte mi mano con la de él, sentí como unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por la palma de mi mano y la sonrisa en el rostro de Riddel no se hizo esperar, y la mía apareció para no desaparecer en todo el combate._

_O esa era mi pretensión, y así fue hasta que me arrinconó después de haber luchado un buen rato y haber estado jugando un poco el uno con el otro, que tuve que hacer desaparecer mi sonrisa y mostrar mi sorpresa cuando sentí como algo se me clavaba por la espalda y el objeto punzante era sacado de la herida y este reposaba en el suelo lo supe porque a pesar de mi sorpresa y mi perdida de los demás sentidos pude escuchar como la hoja que me había herido caía al suelo tras de mí._

_Lleve una de mis manos a la herida para comprobar que no era todo fruto de mi imaginación y ahí estaba el rastro de sangre que demostraba que estaba herido, levanté mi vista para fijarla en Riddel y mirarlo con odio:_

_-Tú maldito despreciable.- pero me quedé un poco desconcertado al ver que él mostraba en un principio cierta sorpresa por lo que me había sucedido para después comenzar a cambiar su expresión por una de alegría y de clara ventaja sus expresiones no me dejaron duda alguna, él no había tenido nada que ver, ¿entonces quien?_

_A pesar de que era inocente de este ataque por sorpresa a mi persona el muy despreciable no desaprovechó la ocasión y me atacó con todo lo que tenía, difícilmente pude escapar de su estocada y solo deseaba que el único que me reconociese a partir de ahora fuese Sirius, pues si Remus veía este duelo se enteraría de quien era en seguida y sería capaz de parar el mismo._

_Con mucho más cuidado y menos confiado que antes seguí adelante con todo esto, mientras peleaba contra él no pude dejar de ver que Granger se encontraba en el lugar, pero no estaba vestida de señorita sino que venía vestida como en otras ocasiones con trapos de hombres._

_¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, ¿por qué había venido?, me distraje solo un momento y Riddel aprovechó para lanzar su estocada a mi lado herido, por pura suerte pude esquivarlo y a la vez contraatacar y así conseguir que su espada cayera al suelo, sin dudarlo me lancé contra él esta sería mi única oportunidad._

_Pero él se agachó y rodo por el suelo hasta alcanzar su espada pero no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y yo aproveché esa lentitud, aunque no fui el único, y eso fue lo que me dejó helado y me hizo sacar mi propia espada del cuerpo de Riddel mejor dicho de la espalda de este ya que se había girado para intentar parar el ataque de alguien más, recibiendo así dos estocadas mortales, una en la espalda y otra en el vientre, mientras que la persona que lo había apuñalado con un puñal había acabado con una herida en el hombro y ahora se sujetaba el mismo mientras miraba con odio el cuerpo de Riddel que había comenzado a caer al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro ya que eso no se lo esperaba ni él ni nadie._

_-Hermione…- fue lo único que me dio tiempo a decir, ya que ella dejó de mirar a Riddel para mirarme a mí y cambiar su expresión de odio por una de sorpresa y decir:_

_-Harry, cuidado.-_

_No me dio tiempo más que a mirar ante mí y encontrarme con los ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna de Albus Dumbledore que me miraba con odio y frialdad antes de sentir que algo punzante se me clavaba justo en el pecho, ¿así que este era el final?_

_No pude contenerme y le dediqué una sonrisa a este mientras que cambiaba su expresión solo unos segundos del odio a la extrañeza por mi sonrisa para después volver al odio inicial, justo en ese momento y con cierta lejanía escuché el grito desgarrador de Granger._

_Comencé a sentirme muy pesado y caí de rodillas ante este a la vez que sentía como este quitaba con ambas manos la corona de mi cabeza y se la colocaba en la suya misma, cerré un momento los ojos para después sentir como la espada de este era retirada de mi pecho dejando así que la sangre brotara libre de la herida y yo no pude contenerme y aun con la vista borrosa y con cierta dificultad para respirar le dije:_

_-Te devuelvo tu preciada corona Abuelo.- y me terminé de desplomar a los pies de este quedando al fin libre de todo."_

Abrí los ojos ojala ese hubiese sido de verdad el final, pero no aun me quedaba algo por hacer y era el momento.

Me levante con cierto esfuerzo de la cama y a pesar de que me costaba lo indecible caminar así lo hice, me aseguré de que nadie me viese necesitaba hacer esto solo y cuanto antes mejor.

Cada vez que veía que alguien se acercaba me escondía para no ser descubierto hasta que conseguí averiguar dónde demonios se encontraba Albus encamado.

La verdad es que necesitaba dejarle algunas cosas claras y si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría, me acerqué hasta su recamara y miré a todas partes necesitaba no ser descubierto, abrí la puerta y me adentré en la misma, me sorprendí al ver que la primera sala no era la habitación de este sino una especie de sala de espera, cerré la puerta con cuidado de no ser escuchado y me dirigí a la siguiente puerta estaba por abrirla cuando escuché la voz de Remus en esta:

-¿Estáis seguro de esto majestad?- la voz de Remus no sonaba ni mucho menos tan calmada y llena de aprecio como en otras ocasiones había escuchado que le hablaba a Dumbledore

-Si lo estoy.-

-Pero….-

-Nada, ¿cómo he decirle las cosas Lord Lupin?-

-¿Espera que acepte sin más algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo?, ese despreciable hirió a Harry en mitad de un combate donde nadie debería de haber intervenido causando así un mayor peligro para él.-

Escuché como Dumbledore gruñía por algo y después decía enfadado:

-Fui yo quien ordenó tal acto, es por ello que Pettigryw no será juzgado.-

-¿Y qué hay de todas sus traiciones?-

-Todas fueron llevadas debido a mis órdenes.-

-¿Todas?-

Noté el peligro en la voz de Remus antes de notar su enfado, estaba claramente intentando averiguar algo.

-Si todas, desde el más mínimo detalle, y si Lupin todo lo que estás pensando es.-

-¿Cómo pudo?- escuchó que susurraba Remus algo conmocionado.

-Muy fácil yo tenía algo que proteger y esa era la única manera de hacerlo.

-¿Matándolos a todos?-

-No te confundas, Pettigryw no es responsable al fin y al cabo de ninguna de esas muertes, y si Potter se dejó engañar de una forma tan simple no culpes a los demás por su ineptitud.-

-Era su hija.-

-Lo era, por eso mismo pedí que solo mataran a Potter, pero George resultó ser más ruin de lo esperado.-

-No me lo puedo creer Sirius siempre ha tenido razón.-

-¿Por qué piensas que nunca me gusto?, ese muchacho sabía que yo era peligroso, conocía en cierto modo mi forma de ser y nuca se fio de mí.

Hice lo indecible por separarlo de Harry y aun así no lo logré, por el contrario lo único que conseguí fue unirlos más, y que ese irresponsable de mi nieto acabase haciendo la clase de locuras e idioteces que un hombre sin cerebro llevaría a cabo.

Un hombre que se deja llevar por sus emociones antes que por la razón es decir una persona inútil.-

-¿Inutil?-

Remus no podía creerse al parecer lo que estaba escuchando y parecía estar bastante desconcertado:

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-

Dijo irritado.

-O tú fuiste un peón útil en ciertas cosas inservible para las de verdad útiles, yo era consciente de cómo jugar mis piezas Remus siempre lo he sido, Peter me debe mucho, y más que amigo vuestro es vasallo mío, ¿acaso crees que el pobre de Peter podría haber llegado a la corte de los Potter así sin familia y sin nada sin influencias de alguien?

No Remus, eso era imposible, ese muchacho hasta los trece años fue entrenado en espionaje a mis órdenes y después se le entregaron algunas monedas y un pobre título nobiliario que le sirvió para entrar en la corte, conocía la fama de los Potter, reyes de ciudad plata de buen corazón amados por sus súbditos, y peligrosos para mi trono si se lo proponían, debía de tener cuidado con ellos.

Infiltré a Peter en esa corte e hizo un gran trabajo a partir de ese momento tuve toda la información necesaria de todos y cada uno de ellos, ah pero cometió el error de no aceptar viajar por segunda vez a ciudad Mercury con el príncipe Potter y con el joven Lord Black, por lo que no pudo informarme de que este se había encontrado con mi hija convirtiéndose en amigos `para acabar enamorándose a mis espaldas.

Cuando me enteré del complot de los Potter de casar a su hijo con mi hija me di cuenta de todo, esa era la manera de llegar al trono de Mercury a través de mi amada hija.

No iba a permitir que se aprovechara de ella, pero aun así tuvo el atrevimiento de que a pesar de mi negación vino hasta ciudad Mercury y la secuestró para casarse con ella sin mi consentimiento y haciéndome a mí el malo a ojos de mi amada Lily.

Pero en ese tiempo llegó a mí también una muchacha que pasaría a ser Lady Granger y convencí a George de que acabase con la vida de James Potter y yo le cedería todos los poderes para quedarse con el trono.

Aunque una vez desaparecida la familia Potter al completo no quedaría nada para que el pueblo se opusiera a él.

Su misión era entregarte a ti a mi hija y así tú la salvarías, Lady Elena debía de llevar a Lily hasta ti, convirtiéndote en el salvador de ella, en su único apoyo, en su consuelo y su refugio, no solo0 allí, porque yo conocía también de ti, y sabía que tu familia era de increíble valor para la corona, a si Remus justo lo que estás pensando tú siempre fuiste tú el destinado a este asiento.

Se suponía que Lady Granger debía ante todo conseguir que Lily se fijara en ti, la otra parte ya estaba hecha, era también consciente de que tú siempre habías sabido quien era Lily, o al menos lo sospechabas porque desde niño se te mostraron retratos de ella, desde niño siempre le decías a tu madre que cuando podrías conocer al hada del salón, ¿qué sentiste al conocerla Remus?

Estoy seguro de que desde ese momento solo fue ella para ti, aun no me explico porque decidiste salvar a ambos y no aprovechar para quedarte con ella.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y algo me decía que Remus estaba incluso peor que yo, Dumbledore hablaba con tanta calma sobre sus planes y sus tonterías que hasta miedo me daba de pertenecer a la misma familia que él.

-Pero algo salió mal y ese fuiste tú, Lady Granger también afectó a mis planes, ella advirtió antes de tiempo, y tú actuaste de manera inesperada, creí de verdad que ambos habían muerto que tú llevado por los celos de haber perdido a Lily habías accedido a matar a tu rey y a ella.

Peter siguió de cerca los pasos de Lord Granger y cuando esté resultó ser un problema recibí nuevas tuyas informando de esto, y a la vez de Peter, ambos os unisteis a Lord Riddel pero una vez más tú actuaste de forma extraña, salvaste a la niña de estos creyendo tal vez que era mi nieta, no estaba muy seguro de si eras o no consciente de que Lady Granger no era mi hija legítima pero sí que la tenía ante el resto del mundo como tal, debido a que creía que mi propia hija había muerto.

Y ese mismo día me enteré de que la habías perdido a la vez que me enteré de la verdadera muerte de mi hija, a la cual no había perdonado por la traición sufrida por ella.

A la vez que creí que Harry también había muerto y el resto de la historia ya la conoces tú, me informaste un año después de que Harry aun estaba con vida, que Lady Granger no se sabía aun nada de su paradero y yo me enrolé en el barco de Black, mientras que Peter controlaba la corte de Plata y me daba todo lo que necesitaba para estar al tanto de todo.

Hasta ahora que su última acción fue herir de gravedad al usurpador del trono, nadie podía esperarse que ese usurpador fuera Harry y él solo siguió mis órdenes nada más así que procura no volver a insinuar que merece ser juzgado por crimines de traición porque en ningún momento traicionó a su único rey osease yo.-

Hay estaba toda la verdad, hay estaban todos los secretos ocultos de ese viejo, ¿tendría alguno más?, ¿tendría corazón?, no estaba por apostar que ese hombre carecía de tal cosa, era tan frío a la hora de hablar, tan calculador a la hora de actuar, no ese viejo no podía ser en verdad familia de él.

No eso era imposible, debía de entrar ya, debía de darle en claro algunas cosas, acercó una vez más su mano al pomo de la puerta para entrar cuando la voz ahora carente de afecto y fría de Remus lo hizo una vez más detenerse:

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora majestad que Harry está en ese estado?, ¿qué pasará si él muere?-

-Eso está resuelto, para algo me tendrá que servir lady Granger después de todo.-

Apreté con fuerza los puños y fulminé la puerta con odio, no eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Y si Harry despierta?-

-Será suyo por supuesto que bajo algunas normas, para empezar al que si que juzgaré antes de que este despierte será a Sirius Black, he de deshacerme de ese estorbo cuanto antes, Harry si despierta debe quedar bajo mi mando y el de nadie más, así tenga que acabar decretando al muerte de Black.-

-¿Qué está diciendo?, no pienso dejarle que…-

-No lo has entendido aún muchacho, ni tú ni nadie puede impedir que haga lo que deseo hacer así que será mejor que no sigas por ahí, y para asegurarme de que no ayudarás a Black a escapar, Hagrid, Severus Ojoloco.-

Escuché ruido en la estancia y supe enseguida lo que estaba pasando, me maldije a mi mismo por no intervenir, pero estando como estaba eso era imposible, debía de escapar antes de que se enterase de que había despertado pero necesitaba saber algo antes, ¿qué podía hacer?

-¿Y qué pasa si Harry despierta con Lady Granger?- agradecí que Remus hiciera la pregunta por mí y esperé la respuesta:

-Se la entregaré a Lord Krum si aun la desea y sino a la familia Slytherin después de todo el niño en su vientre es de los suyos.-

Mi enfado creció en tal medida que salí disparado de allí, ya no había nada que hablar ni preguntar, ahora los problemas serían para él, porque no pensaba volver y se acababa de quedar sin heredero para su corona, así que o vivía indefinidamente o su preciada corona pasaría a otras manos algo que él no deseaba que pasase.

Corrí como pude hasta la recamara de Hermione, lo más importante era ir por ella y por Sirius, lo demás ya no importaba, nadie más importaba.

Al llegar a la recamara de ella escuche la voz de Ginny, sería un inconveniente que ella me viese pero su voz sonaba alterada debía de entrar aunque tuviese que mentirle después.

Al entrar me encontré con que Lady Chang corría hacía Hermione que la miraba con la mirada perdida como si en realidad no la viese, al escuchar las palabras que ella le decía me enfurecí y conseguí agarrar su mano con todas mis fuerzas antes de que el puñal que empuñaba si quiera se acercase a ella y tras mirarla con odio y hacerla soltar el puñal la aventé lejos de mí solo su tacto me asqueaba.

-Harry despertaste.-

Escuché que Ginny decía pero fue la voz de ella la que me hizo a mí reaccionar para centrarme en ella:

-Harry.-

Solo susurró mi nombre pero no necesitó más, la miré directamente a los ojos y le sonreí de medio lado.

-Así es, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Ella me miraba aun perdida en su mundo para poco a poco ir recuperando su brillo en sus ojos achocolatados, de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en la espalda ya que acabe en el suelo con ella abrazada a mí con fuerza.

Me quejé por el dolor y supe enseguida que ella estaba llorando y eso me sorprendió:

-¿Qué….?-

-No vuelvas nunca más a hacer tal cosa, nunca más, o te juro que seré yo misma la que acabe contigo.-

-Ya te he demostrado muchas veces que eso es imposible.- le dije recordando en ese momento la cantidad de promesas de muerte que nos habíamos hecho y la cantidad de fracasos obtenidos ante tal propósito.

Ella se separó de mi pecho para mirarme con desafío en la mirada, nadie diría que hacía escasos segundos estaba llorando si no fuera por el rastro de una lágrima solitaria que aun caía por su mejilla.

Acerqué mi mano derecha hacía su mejilla para retirar esa lágrima de ahí pero antes de llegar ella me besó con furia y enfado.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos y sentí alivio a la vez que un poco de miedo, ¿seríamos capaces de conseguirlo?, no estaba muy seguro de eso solo sabía que no quería perderla, ni separarme de ella.

Separó un poco sus labios de los míos y me susurró:

-Te necesito.-

Yo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y no pude evitar responder:

-Y yo a ti.-

Me iba a besar pero la detuve, ahora no era momento de eso, antes debíamos de hacer algunas cosas, pero al ver sus ojos una vez más fui yo quien la beso.

-Esto, bueno veo que al parecer vamos a tener algunos problemas más, pero al menos podríais esperar a que al puerta estuviese cerrada, ¿qué pasaría si en lugar de ser nosotros fuesen otros los que pasasen por aquí.-

La voz de Draco me llegó desde la puerta y me maldije a mí mismo, ya no podría hacerlo todo en secreto como lo tenía planeado, me separé de ella, para encontrarme que no solo estaba Draco, Ron, Luna, Neville y Sirius también se encontraban en la estancia con la puerta ahora cerrada.

De todos ellos centré mi mirada en Sirius el cual me miraba enfadado pero en lugar de acercarse a mí me dijo:

-Esperaré a que te recuperes para darte tú merecido por los quebraderos de cabeza que me has dado de un tiempo a esta parte.-

Ambos sonreímos hasta que recordé las palabras de Albus que no pudo evitar intentar ponerme en pie con urgencia y por increíble que pareciese fue Hermione la que em sirvió de apoyo para logra levantarme:

-No tenemos tiempo, hay algo que tenemos que hacer.-

-A no nada de planes locos ni de historias en tres días me caso y eso nadie me lo va a estropear ¿me estás escuchando Potter?- Ginny parecía realmente furiosa, pero escuchar esas palabras me hizo sonreír ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta.

-Has metido la pata amor, ahora nuestra boda será una tapadera para cualquier locura.- la voz de Draco sonó con cierto fastidio pero yo noté su típico toque de resignación y picardía, si él me ayudaría.

-Que bien me conoces.- le respondí mientras que Ron bufaba frustrado y murmuraba:

-Yo también me había dado cuenta de eso, pero no creí necesario decirlo en alto.-

-Todos sabemos cariño que tú siempre serás su mejor amigo.- le dijo Luna mientras le besaba para así menguar su frustración.

-¿Y cuál es el plan esta vez?, dime que acaba con Peter y Albus fuera de ciudad Mercury.- dijo Sirius con cierta esperanza:

-Sirius dejaremos de verlos eso seguro, pero me temo que no serán ellos los que se marchen, tú, yo y ella debemos de irnos cuanto antes de aquí.-

Mis palabras dejaron a todos bastante desconcertados había llegado la hora de comenzar a planear.

¿Había salido otro plan a la perfección?, lamentablemente así era, una vez más él era el que perdía, el que aparentaba ser el malo.

¿Pero que más hacer?, ¿de qué otra forma conseguir que Harry y Hermione acabaran juntos, salvo poniendo obstáculos de tal manera que acabasen entendiendo que se querían mas que se odiaban?, desde que Harry había visto a Hermione con el vestido él supo quien era la elegida para el trono, pero él debía de verlo también, después de todo lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar merecían algo de paz.

Pero antes debía de hacer creer a todos que él estaba en contra de esa boda a toda costa, Remus había sido un peón inestimable, debería de disculparse con él más tarde, cuando su nieto llevase a cabo lo que seguramente estaría ahora planeando hacer.

¿Cuánto le quedaría para poder verlo?, estaba seguro de que no mucho, le extrañaba que aun en ese día dos días después de haberlo escuchado confesar todas y cada una de sus atrocidades pasadas siguiera en palacio, tal vez solo esperaba el recuperarse lo suficiente para marcharse definitivamente para siempre.

Al menos hasta que él muriese, sabía de forma segura que nunca más vería a Harry y que una vez más se quedaría con las ganas de tener el llanto de un bebe en ese lugar, que una vez más no escucharía los gritos de un padre o una madre persiguiendo a un pequeño travieso.

La otra ve3z cometió el terrible error de interponerse hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo él mismo al hacerlo y a pesar de que Harry no era su hijo, estaba seguro de que sentiría lo mismo con su hijo como lo que sintió cuando lo conoció a él solo que en esa ocasión el niño o la niña podrían crecer sin dolor o al menos eso deseaba.

Él debía de alejarse de sus vidas y eso era lo que había hecho los había alejado a todos de él de manera que Harry, Hermione y su hijo no crecieran bajo su infectada influencia.

Escuchó las trompetas que anunciaban que la boda de la menor de los Weasley con el único heredero de los Malfoy estaba por empezar y terminó de alistarse para asistir a la ceremonia.

Se encaminó hasta el gran salón y estaba por entrar en la estancia cuando escuchó la voz de su viejo amigo de la infancia:

-Espera Albus que entró tras de ti.-

Me giré a mirar a Gellert y sonreí de medio lado al ver que a pesar de su edad seguía pudiendo conseguir lo que desease:

-Hola veo que has decidido ponerte apuesto.-

-¿Crees que tardará mucho en marcharse?- me dijo este sin más evadiendo mi pregunta, yo lo miré sorprendido y este sonrió de medio lado para decir: -Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no creerás que me creí todo el teatro ante Lupin?, supe enseguida que se debía a algo y al ver a Harry salir de tú recamara me di cuenta de cuál era tú objetivo.-

Lo miré aun sin entender:

-Te escuché hablar con lady Granger la noche antes de su partida, a pesar de las órdenes dadas a Lord Granger, _"si compruebas que mi hija es feliz y ama a Potter y yo estoy en un error te pido que hagas lo imposible por salvarlos a ambos, no dejes que mi odio hacía ese hombre haga que cometa una injusticia"_, esas fueron tus últimas palabras a Lady Granger, y después te apartaste de ellos para dejarlos vivir en paz echaste a tu hija de tu lado porque temías que podías herirla más que ayudarla y te comportaste como el malo, por eso te odiaba aun más, porque t6e estabas permitiendo algo que a mí y a tu hermana nos habías negado y ahora haces lo mismo te dejas como el malo para dejarles a ellos el camino libre de persecuciones.-

No supe que decir a sus palabras pero él no había terminado.

-Albus, no todos son como tú piensas, ye se muchacho tiene muchas cosas de Lily si lo dejas partir creyendo todas las cosas que cree de ti no lo verás nunca y esta corona que tanto aprecias caerá en manos de la familia Slytherin la única con derechos sobre ella y lo sabes.

Mi consejo es que antes de que parta hablas con él, y el pidas que no se marche.-

-No voy a hacer tal cosa Gellert no puedo permitir que mis enemigos crean que Harry es un candidato aceptable para la corona o él, ella y su hijo estarán en peligro una vez más.-

-Pero si lo hicieses en secreto él…-

-Nada, mi decisión está tomada no cambiaré de opinión lo lamento.- y sin más abrí la puerta impidiendo que él siguiese hablando, me percaté que sonreía de medio lado me guiñaba el ojo y me susurraba:

-Nunca cambiarás.-

Y así iba a ser, Albus Dumbledore rey de reyes sería una vez más el despiadado y sin corazón.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué al final la boda se había celebrado sin altercados?, ¿acaso nos habían dejado a nosotros atrás para así evitar que dieran nula la boda?

No sabía que pensar de todo esto solo sabía que algo había salido mal o deseaba que ese fuese el caso porque sino la alternativa era que Ginny y yo habíamos quedado relegados a quedarnos en ciudad Mercury lejos de todos ellos.

Escuché un sonido de copas y supe que venía un nuevo brindis, levanté la mía a la espera de quien fuese a hacer este nuevo brindis en nuestro honor, y formé una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro estaba con pocos ánimos para seguir con todo esto a pesar de que debería de ser la persona más feliz del lugar.

-Me gustaría brindar por una pareja que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas para llegara a este momento, desearles de todo corazón lo mejor y legarles a cada uno de ellos lo que le corresponde por derecho recuperando así su estatus de Lord y Lady en todas las cortes.-

No pude evitar dejar caer mi copa al suelo y levantarme de mi asiento sorprendido al ver quien había hablado y mucho menos desde donde lo estaba haciendo y al lado de quien, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&,&.&,

Creo que es evidente pero de todas formas lo diré este es el penúltimo cap, el de la semana que viene será el último de esta historia espero que os haya gustado este, nos vemos en el próximo espero vuestra opinión nos vemos buybuy.


	22. Al final encontré más de lo que buscaba

_**Bueno no sé si os gustará o no, pero este es el final de esta historia, al final no se aun si haré epilogo o no, en cuanto escriba la última palabra de este cap lo sabré con certeza, mientras tanto comenzaré a dejarme llevar por la historia y terminaré de escribir este cap, nos vemos al final.**_

_**Me gustaría que esta historia llegase a los 100 Reviews, sino es mucho pedir me gustaría que me dejaseis todos, vuestra última opinión sobre la misma.**_

_**Cap 22: Al final encontré más de lo que buscaba.**_

¿Cómo había terminado yo aquí sentado?, esa pregunta seguramente estaría pasando por la mente de todos y cada uno de los presentes excepto de dos de ellos, uno que había resultado ser tan manipulador como Albus Dumbledore y otro que ni siquiera había salido aun de su asombro ante lo que habíamos descubierto, ¿por qué siempre quería hacer las cosas por las malas?, ¿no hubiese sido todo más fácil si hubiese pedido perdón?, no, ese viejo era incapaz de decir esa palabra, a pesar de todo iba a resultar que si que íbamos a ser familia, por lo menos en lo referente a orgullo éramos iguales.

Miré a donde se encontraban Draco y Ginny, uno de los dos estaba sumamente feliz y me alegré de no haber hecho lo que tenía planeado hacer, el otro por otra parte parecía absorto y preocupado, no mostraba la felicidad que debería de mostrar alguien que se acababa de casar con la persona que más amaba.

Fruncí el ceño, seguramente este estaba pensando en lo peor, ¿cómo llamar su atención?, fije mi vista en la copa que había delante de mí, si ese sería un buen método de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.

Me puse en pié y todos a mi alrededor callaron en el acto, Albus me miró de reojo sin volverse aun para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen al fin, estoy seguro de que mil y una preguntas cruzaban su mente, pero sabía con certeza que no me haría ninguna no por el momento, ya que aun no se atrevía a hablarme, tal vez por miedo a mi respuesta, ¿era entonces un cobarde?, sonreí de medio lado, como deseaba que me encarase, en ese momento le daría tremendo golpe que lo haría caer al suelo, y después, hay después lo haría sentirse fatal, iba a conseguir una disculpa de su parte así fuese lo último que hiciese y cuando el muy terco y testarudo lo hiciese ene se momento sería mi turno de hablar.

Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, ahora lo importante era que Draco estuviese tranquilo en su ceremonia de celebración.

Alcé mi copa y así deje en claro lo que pretendía hacer, todos me siguieron incluso Draco pero este sin darse aun cuenta de quién era quien estaba levantando la copa para brindar en su honor, así que carraspee para llamar su atención y comencé a hablar.

-Me gustaría brindar por una pareja que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas para llegar a este momento, desearles de todo corazón lo mejor y legarles a cada uno de ellos lo que le corresponde por derecho recuperando así su estatus de Lord y Lady en todas las cortes.-

Supe el impacto que tuvieron mis palabras enseguida, cuando Dumbledore gruñó por lo bajo pero en lugar de contradecirme bebió de su copa secundando así mi afirmación, sonreí en ese lugar y estando sentados como lo estábamos no podía negarme nada.

Escuché como algo caía y fije mis ojos en los de Draco, el cual miraba hacia mí con cara de espanto, ¿qué se estaba imaginando este?, como respuesta a su sorpresa, elevé un poco mi copa le dediqué una sonrisa con las que nos entendíamos y bebí de esta.

Draco me miró aun perdido, primero miró a mi izquierda a Dumbledore y luego de nuevo a mí, yo le volví a sonreír y este tan solo asintió y en ese momento el banquete si que comenzó, ya que ahora si el rostro de ambos novios era el indicado.

Me senté en mi silla mientras jugaba con el líquido que había en mi copa y miré el asiento vacío a mi derecha, le había pedido que me acompañase pero se había negado, ¿acaso no estaba dispuesta a luchar?, ¿significaba eso que si elegía el asiento que ocupaba la perdía a ella?, no era justo que me tuviese que hacer elegir y menos después de las últimas noticias recibidas, busqué con mi mirada en todo el salón pero no había rastro ni de Remus ni de Tonks, al parecer este viejo aun no lo había liberado, y para colmo Sirius se había vuelto a enfadar conmigo por quedarme.

Aunque la verdad es que ni él estaba muy seguro de que podíamos hacer exactamente.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en el lugar y yo preferí obviarlo, la verdad es que no me importaba nada de eso, solo había asistido para hacerle ver a ese viejo que no le temía y que no se libraría tan fácilmente de mí, por lo demás todo me daba igual.

-Estáis realmente hermosa esta noche.-

La voz de un maldito idiota me hizo levantar la vista de mi copa, para darme cuenta de que alguien se había situado cerca de mí, al parecer esperando mi permiso para sentarse.

Quien había hablado era el despreciable de Lord Victor Krum el idiota que creía que yo le iba a permitir que estuviese con Hermione, miré a quien se encontraba detrás del asiento y me encontré con unos ojos negros fijos en los míos, estos no mostraban nada más que frialdad y una sonrisa que daba escalofríos asomaba por su rostro, lo peor de todo es que aparentemente se veía aun más hermosa de lo que en realidad era.

La fulminé con la mirada y estaba por decirle que no era bien recibida cuando Albus tomo la palabra:

-A lady Chang, un gusto tenerla con nosotros, por favor tome asiento.- miré a este furioso y el tan solo sonrió, y señaló el asiento que se encontraba a mi lado.

Estaba por quejarme cuando mis ojos se clavaron en alguien que entraba por la puerta lateral, ella se veía realmente hermosa, sus ojos achocolatados miraban en dirección de Chang fulminándola con la mirada, sus cabellos castaños estaban a medio recoger, como si hubiese salido corriendo en mitad de su peinado, pero sin embargo le quedaba genial así.

Sonreí inconscientemente al verla mirarme y me incorporé, a pesar de estar mirándola a ella no me perdí detalle de la cara de sorpresa de Albus al ver mi sonrisa, sin duda él estaba desconcertado de que hubiese aceptado tan bien a Chang.

Me puse en pié y tras mirar a Chang con cierto desprecio la hice a un lado sin el más leve sentimiento de culpa y retiré la silla de mi lado derecho, Chang me miraba espantada por mis modales, mientras que Albus no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, él aun no la había visto.

Le sonreí de forma pícara y sin más hice una pequeña reverencia hacía él extendiendo mi mano en esa dirección, Albus me miró totalmente perdido y de nuevo los murmullos no se hicieron esperar solo que en esta ocasión eran muchos más y de suma sorpresa.

Cuando la mano de ella rozó la mía fue cuando Albus la vio y se quedó helado en el sitio, yo por mi parte tiré de la mano de ella haciéndola a ella sorprenderse y a mí mismo sonreír al verla a ella sonreír también:

-Has venido.-

-Es una lucha de dos.- me dijo esta y supe que Albus lo había escuchado por que nos fulminó con la mirada.

Sin más la hice caminar hasta la silla de al lado mía y retiré la misma para que ella pudiera tomar asiento en este.

Como era de esperar eso hizo a todos hablar, pero no me importaba en absoluto, si eso les daba que hablar más lo harían otras cosas sin duda y la verdad era que no tenía mucha importancia al menos para mí no.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi la cara de odio de Chang, debía de hacer algo con esa indeseable en cuanto pudiese, su padre era leal pero ella, ella acabaría bastante lejos, posé mis ojos en el joven Lord Krum y después una vez más en Chang, ¿Qué tan lejos vivía ese Krum?, tenía que averiguarlo en la mayor brevedad posible, ya que ese sería un tiro doble y en mi beneficio.

Sonreí de medio lado, me iba a dar un poco de pena ese Lord Krum, no, para nada, ese pensamiento se fue rápidamente de mi mente, pena ninguna así aprendería que no se debía apuntar a cosas ajenas, y se guardaría sus miradas para otras.

Lo miré enfadado al ver que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione y me sorprendió cuando este intentó llamar su atención, así que sin dudarlo un momento, me percaté de que una de sus manos iba a coger su copa y la cogí a la par que ella, esta me miró sorprendida y sin dudarlo acerque su copa a mis labios sin soltar su mano y bebí de la misma.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi gesto y yo solo la miré directamente, por toda respuesta ella cogió mi copa y tras mirarla un momento se sonrojó y la llevó a sus labios, no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado ante su gesto, y ella tan solo me miraba directamente a los ojos sonriendo, pero aun sonrojada sin motivo.

Ambos soltamos la copa y cuando miré en dirección de Krum este tenía tal cara de asombro y a la vez de enfado que no entendí que demonios le pasaba, pero la verdad es que me daba igual si así había comprendido que ella era únicamente mía.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todos a nuestro alrededor se habían puesto en pie y nos miraban, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Miré a Hermione y esta sonreía abiertamente para después decirme con voz suave:

-Sí, acepto ser su esposa Harry James Potter Evans.-

La miré sin entender completamente congelado y sorprendido a la vez.

¿Qué?, ¿dónde demonios me había perdido?

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

Abrí los ojos al máximo al ver como Harry cogía la mano de esta y llevaba la copa de Hermione a sus labios y bebía de la misma, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ese chico nunca iba a aprender a ser discreto en su vida, ¿es que todo tenía que hacerlo así?

Esperaba que Hermione al menos se compadeciese de él y no lo dejase en ridículo, al ver como ella correspondía el gesto cogiendo a su vez la copa de Harry y bebiendo de la misma suspiré un poco.

No entendí muy bien nada de esto hasta que vi como Harry sonreía triunfante y miraba a un sorprendido Lord Krum, ¿si sería idiota?, ¿se había dejado provocar por ese?, vale que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su unión pero que lo dijese tan descaradamente sin ni siquiera dar un aviso ni nada.

Contemplé como todos y cada uno de los presentes se ponían en pie y los imité, esa era la aprobación de la corte entera, a pesar de que Albus aun no se había movido al ver a todos en pie no podría negarse por mucho que quisiese, aunque a pesar de todo este no se puso en pie solo miraba a ambos jóvenes sin perderlos de vista:

-Sí, acepto ser su esposa Harry James Potter Evans.-

No era posible, pude ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione cargada de vida, mientras que la sonrisa de Dumbledore estaba cargada de diversión, me percaté que dos personas más cargaban esa sonrisa en su rostro, Draco y Luna que miraban la escena divertidos, pero yo no podía reír, no era posible que el idiota de mi ahijado no supiera que significaba lo que había hecho, aunque la verdad era, ¿me había preocupado alguna vez de hablarle de las costumbres en la corte?, me llevé una mano a la barbilla intentando recordar si lo había hecho y seguidamente me golpee en la cabeza, no, nunca se me ocurrió hablarle de todo eso, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber yo que era necesario?

Miré a este y me quedé helado al comprobar que tan poco entendía, con cuidado me deslicé hasta donde él estaba y le susurré:

-Acabas de ofrecer tú copa a una chica y tú has bebido antes de la suya, le has ofrecido compartir tú vida con ella.-

Vi como este tragaba saliva y me percaté de que aun no dejaba de mirar a Hermione la cual lo miraba sin entender lo que a este le estaba pasando, era evidente que ahora Harry no podía echarse para atrás, pero ella si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sí que lo iba a hacer, de hecho se iba a enfadar y bastante.

Sentí como Harry comenzaba a moverse y me aparté un poco al ver como él cogía ambas manos de ella y comenzaba a levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado y la instó a ella a hacer lo mismo, vi como tragaba saliva una vez más y después cerraba los ojos para después suspirar y volverlos a abrir, ahora la mirada de Harry era diferente, estaba serio a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban otra cosa y después de un momento en silencio declaró:

-Yo Harry James Potter Evans, como hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, heredero único de ambos, futuro rey de reyes te pido Lady Hermione Granger, hija de Lady Elena Jane Granger y Lord George Granger, que aceptes compartir tú camino, tu suerte, tú vida y tú amor conmigo.-

Era evidente la respuesta por lo que esta no hizo más que asentir y sonreír, mientras que Dumbledore no se movió de su sitio, lo miré de reojo si él no aceptaba ese matrimonio podría ser que no aceptaran la subida de Harry al trono de Mercury, pero ese viejo testarudo ni se inmuto, no hizo ni el más leve gesto de aceptar tal compromiso, ni siquiera se llevó la copa a los labios.

La fiesta siguió su curso, todos bebían de sus copas menos Albus, todos estaban pendientes de que este llevase ese gesto a la práctica, en el momento en el que el rey de reyes bebiese de su copa estaría dando el visto nuevo para esa boda, pero si no lo hacía ambos tendrían que desafiarlo y renunciar al trono.

Y algo le decía a Sirius que eso no les pesaría a ninguno de los dos.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, y ¿por qué ese muchacho se empeñaba en torturarme?, se supone que aprovecharía esa estúpida boda para irse del palacio, todo estaba listo, de hecho tenía a tres guardias idiotas completamente dormidos en su puesto, al recordar ese detalle miré de reojo a Hagrid y este enseguida me devolvió la mirada después suspirando miré a mi lado y él siguió mi mirada, estoy seguro de que vio a Harry pero al parecer no entendía que era lo que quería decirle pues regresó su mirada a la mía completamente desorientado.

Gruñí molesto y así llame la atención de Harry que me miró un momento sin entender para después ver como cogía la copa que había delante de mí, dejé de mirarlo a él a pesar de que pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro en la cual no reparé pues no era importante en ese momento, con mi copa en la mano señalé el vino de la jarra de enfrente y después la misma, Hagrid seguía sin entender que quería decirle y estaba por llevar mi copa a mis labios cuando entendí la sonrisa de Harry, no, no podía beber, me detuve y exasperado tan solo solté la copa en la mesa haciendo un pequeño ruido demostrando mi enfado, un poco del vino de la misma se derramó en la mesa pero no le di importancia.

Uno de mis criados se acercó a limpiar lo que se había caído de la misma mientras yo hacía un gesto a Hagrid para que se acercara, este obedeció al instante una vez estuvo a mi lado le dije entre dientes.

-¿Quieres ir a mirar que todo vaya bien?-

-Señor confío plenamente en nuestros guardias, si algo andará mal lo sabríamos ense…-

Lo miré enfadado y así este cortó su frase a medias y yo le dije:

-Eso sería posible si los pobres no hubiesen bebido de la jarra que sin duda les hiciste llegar hace unas horas.-

Hagrid abrió los ojos al máximo entendiendo al fin el punto al que quería llegar, seguidamente hizo una reverencia y con cara de culpable caminó apresurado fuera del gran salón, escuché como tras cerrarse la puerta este echaba a correr.

Negué ante lo despistado que podía llegar a ser este hombre cuando quería y desvié mi vista a lo que ahora me preocupaba, era evidente que esos dos harían hasta lo imposible por estar juntos, ya nada podría separarlos o eso esperaba creer, ¿pero merecía o tenía el derecho de pedir que se quedaran conmigo en ciudad Mercury?

No, era un derecho que yo mismo había alejado de mí con todas las cosas que había hecho creyendo que hacía lo correcto estando cada vez más y más equivocado con mis actos, al igual que había pasado con mi gran amigo Gellert, ¿cómo podía este perdonarme todo por lo que había tenido que pasar?, ¿cómo era posible que siguiese ahí sentado cerca de mí?

No podía entender como era eso posible pero me sentía feliz de que no me hubiese abandonado después de todo.

Escuché como las risas se iban extendiendo por toda la mesa y comprendí que el banquete ya había llegado a su fin y que era hora del baile en honor a esos dos, pero si yo no hacía la señal nada daría comienzo por lo que me erguí en mi sitio y declaré:

-¿Y donde están los músicos en el día de hoy?- esa simple frase bastó, todos a una comenzaron a recoger las mesas y a hacer sitio para la siguiente tanda de la fiesta, la música comenzó a sonar incluso antes de que todo estuviese listo para poder seguirla, a pesar de todo la gente parecía feliz con ese enlace y con todo lo que tenían a su alrededor y ver a la pequeña Weasley tan contenta era toda una alegría, esperaba que su elección hubiese sido la adecuada y que no tuviesen problemas más adelante.

La fiesta continuó su curso y yo tuve que estar todo el tiempo observando sin poder beber nada, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a dar mi aprobado a ese compromiso dicho en alto delante de toda la corte por ello me pasé el resto de la velada sin probar ni una gota, a pesar de que deseaba beber algo, pero ese muchachito me había impedido hacerlo.

-¿No crees que podrías al menos darle ese gusto?-

Gellert había llegado a mi lado y traía dos copas una para él y otra para mí sin duda.

-Te puedo asegurar que esos muchachos no me verán beber en todo lo que resta de la noche.- sentencié, se que parecía más un berrinche que algo que un rey debería hacer, pero tenía que hacer que esos dos entendiesen que si me desafían no iban a llegar muy lejos.

-Albus amigo no creo que puedas impedir lo evidente.- al no entender que quería decir este solo señaló hacía un lugar, miré a donde él miraba y pude ver a Harry apoyado en una columna mirando fijamente a un lugar en concreto, me percaté de que miraba de forma seria y decidida, parecía estar también valorando algo, lo vi suspirar en cierto modo cansado de algo, bajó su mirada a la copa que sostenía en sus manos y supe enseguida que ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando hizo lo que hacía, eso me enfadó era evidente que Black no se había preocupado en absoluto de enseñar a Harry nada de lo necesario para estar en la corte, pero ahora que me paraba a pensar yo tampoco podía recriminar nada a este pues llevaba con Harry el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle tales cosas, pero hacerlo podría haber llevado al muchacho a preguntar cosas que no quería tener que responder al menos no en ese entonces.

A pesar de desconocer todo lo que le rodeaba no pude dejar de apreciar que era como si él estuviese echo exclusivamente para pertenecer a ese mundo como si todo lo que lo rodeaba se amoldara a él, me percaté de que muchas muchachas lo miraban con descaro y estaba claro que sus intenciones para con él no eran para nada decentes, pero sin embargo el chico ni reparaba en ellas, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba nunca había reparado en ninguna muchacha solo se guiaba por la venganza y justo se había ido a fijar en la única que podría significar un conflicto para él.

¿Qué pasaría si él le revelase que esa chiquilla siempre había sido la destinada al trono?, seguramente rehusaría de casarse con ella, ¿o la querría tanto que sin duda se alegraría de esa elección?

Es cierto que había intentado casarla con Krung pero eso se debía al estado de la joven y de las circunstancias, claro que él no podía sospechar que ese estado podía deberse a Harry y no solo a Tom Riddel.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado a verse el uno al otro de otra forma que no fuera con odio?, él se había percatado de la mirada de Harry hacía ella en casa de Mcgonagall pero la había achacado a que estaba demasiado sorprendido y eso lo confirmó al ver las constantes riñas de ellos, aunque era cierto que parecían buscarse más de lo que dos enemigos deberían de estar frente a frente.

Sabía el desenlace de esos dos desde el comienzo, pero no podía aceptarlo si quería alejarlos de él.

Desechó la copa que este le daba y se quedó allí mirando al resto sin más, cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin y ya casi todos se habían retirado este miró a los pocos que quedaban ya en el salón y declaró:

-Buenas noches con esto me despido de ustedes hasta mañana.- sin decir más cogió una de las copas que tenía uno de los criados y se la llevó a la boca la vació de un trago, se había asegurado que ninguno de los interesados estuviese presente o eso creía él, cuando se alejaba del gran salón alguien lo detuvo:

-¿Por qué esa manía de hacerlo todo de forma que nadie se percate?-

Al girarse se encontró con Black que lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-_"si compruebas que mi hija es feliz y ama a Potter y yo estoy en un error te pido que hagas lo imposible por salvarlos a ambos, no dejes que mi odio hacía ese hombre haga que cometa una injusticia.",_ al parecer después de todo no eres tan frío cómo te quieres hacer ver, y ahora has esperado el momento en que ninguno de ellos estuviese presente para declarar que aceptas sin reparos ese matrimonio para que cuando llegue el momento nadie pueda oponerse, pero claro todo sin que tú nieto esté presente.-

-¿Ahora quieres que se quede?-

-Solo deseo que haga la elección que él crea más conveniente, nunca he querido guiar su vida, solo acompañarlo en la misma y ayudarlo en todo lo posible, si él desea quedarse me quedaré a su lado si desea marchar así lo haré, pero si a de elegir quiero que elija siendo consciente de la verdad y no de trampas y juegos calculados por ti.-

Lo miré un momento y después le dije:

-Si dices algo de esto Black lo negaré de tal manera que nadie pueda revocar tal negación.-

-Puedes intentar mentir a todos pero si algo he aprendido es que él se parece más a ti de lo que a él incluso le gustaría.- sin más se fue de allí y yo me marché a mis aposentos, lo mejor era esperar al día de mañana quizás al final había querido desafiarme una vez más con su ofrecimiento de Lores a esos dos muchachos sin consultarme y con su atrevida pedida de mano ante todos y al día siguiente partiría para no volver hasta que se le reclamara.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Cómo terminar con tantas tonterías?, estaba dando vueltas como un tonto de un lado a otro de ese cuarto impaciente y sin estar muy seguro de cómo tomar las cosas.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no sintió cuando la puerta se abría ni como se cerraba, mucho menos escuchó los pasos que se acercaban solo cuando dijeron su nombre entendió que ya no estaba solo en la habitación:

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-

Se giró sorprendido por la presencia de este ya allí y tras un momento de sorpresa se enderezó y lo miró furioso.

-¿Por qué todo esto?, ¿por qué tanta falseria y tontería?- este lo miró sin entender y eso lo enfadó más: -¿Qué esperabas conseguir?, ¿qué me marchase y te dejase el camino libre?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-No te vas a librar ya te libraste una vez pero en esta ocasión no será así, no puedes esperar que cargue con todo yo solo y más si nadie me ha enseñado a hacerlo.-

-Muchacho cada vez te entiendo menos.-

-Además yo también tengo cosas que enseñarte a ti, debes aprender a no ser tan tozudo y cabezota, a entender que no toda la gente es igual y que no todos vamos a jugar según el juego que tú escojas.- se detuvo un momento en su camino de un lado a otro y dijo: -Lo que me recuerda que meter al pobre de Remus en una celda no es algo que deberías de haber hecho, de todas te informo que ya no está allí ahora ya está con su mujer en casa, lo liberé hace un rato más o menos.- lo miró a los ojos un momento y este parecía no salir de su asombro por lo que le dijo: -Lo que me recuerda que deberías de disculparte con él en su momento.-

-Yo nunca pido…-

-Si si ya disculpas, pues déjame que te informe de algo rey de reyes en esta ocasión lo harás y no hay más que hablar.- su voz sonó con tal fuerza que hasta a él le sorprendió, el otro lo miraba aun sin poder creerse nada de todo aquello:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo al fin exasperado y Harry sabía que estaba por cansarse, él por su parte ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar con todo eso, quería decirle tantas cosas, golpearlo por tantas otras, frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor era hablar.

-Lo sé todo, Gellert me retuvo antes de hablar contigo, bueno a mí y a Sirius, y escuchamos vuestra conversación, confieso que me pilló de sorpresa, pero si es cierto lo que decías de que tenías enemigos y que no querías que me echaran el ojo, déjame decirte que eso es prácticamente imposible, sé de todos y cada uno de los que querían hacerte mal y digamos que les quedó bien claro que el trono de Mercury podía ser de todo menos débil.-

Esa declaración pillo de sorpresa a su interlocutor, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir hablando, sino que lo hizo tomar confianza para continuar:

-La casa de Slytherin tuvo un visaje de lo que son las fuerzas unidas de los aliados de Mercury, las casas Nott, Goyle y Crabbe han quedado relegadas de sus puestos, los Chang a excepción de su hija de la cual ya me ocuparé en su momento, se encuentran en una buena posición, Lord Kinsgley y Ojoloco se están encargando de enseñar a Ron y Luna lo que significa reinar en ciudad plata, confío ciegamente en ellos, no tengo nada que reprocharles y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco.

Neville Longbottom tras hablar largo y tendido con él y con la única condición de poder seguir con sus estudios de medicina a aceptado pertenecer a mi consejo, considero que sus ideas son útiles y que merece ser reconocido por su lealtad, Ginny y Draco ambos recién nombrados Lores de esta corte, no se quedarán con nosotros, ellos desean volver a ciudad plata por un tiempo y después Ginny quiere regresar y ciudad esmeralda para recuperar la casa de su niñez, le he dado mi permiso.

Severus Snape al parecer quiere pedirme un favor, aunque más bien creo o considero que deberías de decidir tú sobre él, a mí nunca me cayó del todo bien y la persona por la que pide aun menos.

Los hermanos Lestrange han sido dados ambos por muertos, pero eso te lo explicará también Snape tiene que ver con su pedido.

Me imagino que quedan algunos cabos sueltos, uno en especial el que te pediré que retires de esta corte a ser posible a la brevedad máxima, no puedo verle a pesar de saber que trabajaba bajo tus órdenes estoy hablando de Peter Pettigriw, es un buen espía tuyo así que te dejo la decisión de a quien controlar con él.

Gellert y Godrig quieren verse contigo mañana en la mañana, al parecer quieren formar parte en mí educación:- en este punto levanté la mano para impedir que me interrumpiera sabía que iba a empezar a quejarse y a decir mil y una cosas, pero al fin y al cabo yo no estaba dispuesto a admitir más idioteces: -Esperarás a que termine de hablar, como iba diciendo, ellos quieren formar parte de las personas que me instruyan, me he dado cuenta de que no conozco nada de lo que debería de conocer, ni siquiera sabía que beber de una maldita copa podía traerme tantísimos problemas, ¿a quien demonios se les ocurrieron tantas tonterías?, bueno ese no es el asunto ahora, sino mi tardía educación, Hagrid quiere disfrutar de mí en las filas del ejercito y a mi no me desagrada la idea de ayudarlo en las batallas, al menos hasta que tu decidas que debo de abandonar.

Sirius se quedará no hay discusión posible sobre ello, Mcgonagall, me gustaría mucho que viajase hasta aquí y ayudase a Hermione con nuestro hijo, ella al igual que yo desconoce muchas cosas y necesitará ayuda, me temo que a pesar de que lady Tonks quiere ayudar no es una buena candidata.

Y por último pedirte que me ayudes, siempre has sido mi tutor en todo este tiempo tú me has enseñado lo que son los valores de la justicia, el honor y la verdad, quiero que sigas esos mismos caminos y que no me dejes desviarme de ellos.

Créeme cuando te digo que esta decisión ha sido tomada teniendo en cuenta todos y cada uno de los puntos de este viaje anterior, me temo que no puedo dejar atrás todo y olvidarlo como si nada, no será fácil, me parezco a ti en lo de testarudo y se que chocaremos mucho, después de todo somos familia eso debe suceder, nadie más podría entendernos como tú y yo nos entendemos.

He sufrido mucho, pero tú también lo has hecho, he cometido errores, al igual que tú has cometido los tuyos, pero considero que eso es del pasado ahora podemos construir un futuro juntos, un lugar que a la gente haga sentir bien, quiero que me enseñes a reinar tal y como tú l has hecho hasta ahora, cambiando algunos detalles pero…. Bueno ya solo queda que decidas, te toca tomar tú decisión, yo te ofrezco que empecemos de cero y que podamos hacer las cosas como son, no estás solo Albus y yo soy lo único que te queda no alejes todo de ti, no tengo miedo a tus enemigos y mejor que todos sepan que tú no estás solo.-

Sin más que decir comencé a caminar hacía la puerta que me dejaría fuera de esa estancia, ya le había dicho todo lo que debía decirle, le había ofrecido ser parte de un todo, además de atarme al trono con grilletes, adiós a mi libertad, también había pedido por todos los que nos habían ayudado hasta ese momento, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Alargué mi mano hacía el pomo de la puerta para abrirla e irme cuando él rompió a reír, eso me descolocó por lo que me giré a mirarlo perdido por su risa pero él no se giró a mirarme lo vi caminar hacía la ventana de su estancia y sin mirarme me dijo:

-Eres tan predecible muchacho, todo salió a la perfección, así que me ofreces empezar de cero, ¿qué me dices si te digo que siempre has jugado a mi juego hasta en este mismo momento?- no dije nada no sabía que quería decir con eso, este abrió un cajón de la pequeña mesa que había a su lado y sacó un pergamino que me lanzó sin mirarme aun, yo lo cogí al vuelo y lo miré sin entender, traía el sello de la casa Potter, eso me extraño sobre manera, ¿qué era ese pergamino?

Lo abrí ansioso por ver que era y me quedé helado, en el pergamino venía la firma de dos casas no solo la de los Potter, sino la de los Granger, ¿qué significaba eso?, leí las líneas una a una, y me enfurecí, ¿desde que había nacido ya estaba todo decidido?, ¿por qué todo eso entonces?, ¿por qué sus constantes negativas?, ¿acaso quería que dijera que no al compromiso que yo mismo había ofrecido?, eso no pasaría, ¿pero con eso a quien estaba desafiando yo?, no hacía lo que él quería ni lo que yo quería, ¿o solo seguía el deseo de ambos?

-Me casaré con ella, no por lo que mis padres o los suyos decidieran en su momento, no por lo que tú quieras o no quieras hacer, sé que siempre habrá una sombra entre ambos algo imborrable, después de todo no puedo olvidar que fue ella quien mató a tú hija y mi madre, pero a pesar de todo la amo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado la quiero a ella, si encima resulta que tú lo habías planeado desde un principio, ¿nadie pierde no?, ni yo por que a fin de cuentas la he escogido a ella, ni tú porque después de todo siempre fue la candidata incluso antes que Luna Lovegood.-

Sin más pero enfadado, porque lo estaba, salí de la habitación, ¿por qué hasta el último momento tenía que hacerme enfadar?, pero ahí le quedaba eso ahora ya no podía negarse, ¿quién había ganado?, ninguno, por una maldita vez o ganábamos los dos o perdíamos ambos.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

-HARRY JAMERS POTTER.-

¿Otra vez?, me asomé a mirar que estaba pasando ahora y me sorprendí al ver a Sirius correr de un lado a otro mientras que pude ver como Neville sonreía de medio lado le hice un gesto a nuestro amigo y este caminó hasta mí:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú prometido desapareció una vez más.-

-¿Por qué creo que se que sabes donde esta?-

-Por que tal vez tenga un mensaje para ti.- dijo este como quien no quiere la cosa, me entregó un pequeño pergamino mientras me decía: -Ya sebe Lady Granger que mañana es un día muy especial, debe descansar muy bien esta noche.- sonrió de medio lado y me guiñó un ojo de forma pícara lo que me hizo enrojecer en cierto modo, ¿qué había preparado?

Cerré la puerta una vez que Neville se alejó mientras que seguía escuchando los gritos del resto por todas partes.

Este no cambiaría después de que al parecer Albus y él aclararan todo lo que tenían que aclarar habían llegado a un acuerdo decente ero Harry era Harry y siempre buscaba la forma de escapar de todo lo que Albus le obligaba a hacer, y siempre un día tras otro se escuchaba a alguien gritando el nombre del futuro rey de reyes por el palacio del mismo como si de un niño se tratase, si Albus quería tranquilidad para su palacio me temo que se había equivocado.

Sin dejar de sonreír puse mi mano en mi vientre mientras que sentía una pequeña patadita desde dentro:

-Espero que no salgas mucho a tú padre.-

Sin más sonreí de medio lado Harry me había dejado en claro que era el único padre de este pequeño y con eso me bastaba para amarlo y que las dudas desaparecieran.

-Eso no tendría nada de malo.- escuché que me decían al oído no me dio tiempo a terminar de girarme cuando sentí los labios de este contra los míos en un beso que reclamaba algo que ya no dudaba en darle.

-Albus se volvería loco.-

-¿No quería nietos?- dijo este sonriendo sin más y acorralándome contra la ventana de mi propia recamara, lo abracé mientras acariciaba su cabello negro y le dije:

-¿Por qué escaparte?-

-Me quieren controlar hasta el rato que quiero estar con otras personas.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás renunciar a tú libertad?- le pregunté algo preocupada.

-¿Quién dice que haya renunciado?, creo que al viejo le quedan bastantes años de vida, y un príncipe puede viajar.-

-No te dará permiso.-

-¿Acaso eso alguna vez me ha importado?-

-Si lo desafías sabes que….-

-Él ya sabe que lo voy a hacer, ¿por qué decepcionarlo?- sin dejarme rebatirle ese punto se separó de mi y me dijo: -Sigue esas instrucciones al pie de la letra, mañana te veré en la sala del trono.-

Cuando vi que se marchaba no pude contenerme y le dije:

-¿Qué pasa con lady Cho Chang?-

Este sonrió de medio lado y me miro con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pude notar un brillo travieso en los mismos y eso me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, ¿qué había hecho?

-¿Apreciabas mucho a Lord Victor Krum?- me dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo y terminaba de irse.

-Harry no habrás…- no pude preguntarle, él ya se había ido, ¿acaso había mandado a esa con Krum?

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

Matarlo, a no esa no era una opción después de todo era el futuro rey de reyes, ¿por qué me torturaba a mí también?

¿No podía haberme avisado de su idea?, lo habría ayudado, no él tenía que dejarme fuera y aguantar la reprimenda porque claro estaba Albus no se creía que no había tenido nada que ver con su huída.

-¿Y si se pone mala quien la asistirá?- ahí estaba Mcgonagall suspiré abatido, no era culpable.

-¿Y yo que quieres que sepa?, no sabía nada de esto ¿cómo tengo que decirlo?-

-Es imposible que lo hicieran ellos solos.- dijo esta enfadada, yo la miré incrédulo ante sus palabras y Albus gruño por lo bajo para decir:

-O si, si que pudieron hacerlo solos, maldito sea, me la ha vuelto a jugar, y Hagrid, cuando vuelva me las va a pagar.-

La risa de Gellert se hizo escuchar en el lugar lo que me llevo a mirarlo:

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó Lupin enfadado.

-Venga Albus, deja al chico solo quería pasar un rato con su ahora esposa.-

-¿Y para ello se marcha?- agregó Snape.

-Querido considero que nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, después de todo a pesar de que nos hemos casado no hemos tenido un día para nosotros.-

-¿Y de quien es la culpa Bella?, precisamente de quien estás diciendo de imitar, si no se hubiese marchado nosotros…- Snape se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y yo lo miré enfadado.

Había cogido a Bella y tras unas cuantas semanas se habían casado, al parecer Albus les había dado el permiso.

-Estoy seguro de que regresarán pronto.-

-Y de que se volverá a ir.- agregó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa, Albus lo miró y entrecerró los ojos para después decirle:

-¿Por que será que creo que tú sabes algo?- el muchacho sonrió de medio lado se puso en pie y dijo como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Por qué será?-

Todos nos quedamos mirando a este como se marchaba y nos decía adiós con la mano Albus nos miró a todos los presentes y dijo:

-Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo acusarlo de traición porque es leal, a Harry y Hermione pero leal al fin y al cabo.-

Tras esas palabras suspiró y yo me percaté del cambio que se había producido en Albus tras todo esto, pues se resignaba a lo que Harry había hecho, ¿quería eso decir que podía dejar de preocuparme?, ¿Qué al fin esos dos se empezaban a entender?

Vi como Albus sonreía y me percaté de un brillo en los ojos de este eso me hizo comprender dos cosas, había Albus para rato y:

-Harry cuando regreses vas a lamentar haberte marchado.-

Mi ahijado me seguía necesitando.

_**FIN: **_

_**Vosotros decidís si queréis un Epilogo o no.**_

_**Ya me decís que os pareció el final buybuy.**_


	23. Epilogo

_**Tal y como muchos pedisteis aquí os dejo el epilogo espero que os guste a mi si, esta historia llega a su fin.**_

_**Voy a ver si me centro en Donde estamos, que lleva mucho tiempo detenida, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas con ella.**_

_**Pero creo que ya están resueltos, deciros que gracias a todos por seguir esta historia hasta aquí, que espero que me digáis que os parece el cap.**_

_**Por cierto hay una pequeña sorpresita en medio del cap, pero bueno os dejo con él.**_

_**Epilogo**__**.**_

-HARRY JAMES POTTER.-

-LILY JANE POTTER.-

Mcgonagall y Sirius se cruzaron en uno de los pasillos de mi castillo en Mercury, mientras yo seguía escondida en el patio de los aprendices de la guardia disfrazada una vez más de mi hermano gemelo James.

Si se creían que me iban a pillar estaban terriblemente equivocados, James siempre decía que odiaba las espadas y se ocultaba a la hora de su entrenamiento en la biblioteca, pero yo, yo amaba las espadas y la lucha por lo que me disfrazaba de él para poder así disfrutar del sonido de las mismas al chocar entre ellas.

Mi madre siempre me decía que debía de comportarme como una señorita y eso me enfadaba porque Tía Luna y Tía Ginny siempre me contaban toda clase de historias de mi madre, las cuales no podía creer ya que ni siquiera era posible que ella hubiese echo esas cosas.

Caminé tranquilamente como siempre por el pasillo sin prestar la menor atención a todos los que había a mí alrededor después de todo era la hija del futuro rey de Mercury, mi abuelo Albus aun seguía dando guerra y decía que le quedaba para rato, por eso quizás es que mi padre se dedicaba a escaparse cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y seguramente por eso Sirius se encontraba gritando y poniendo el palacio patas arriba.

-Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.-

Esa era la voz de mi padre sin duda, caminé con cautela para que no me escuchasen y me acerqué a la puerta de donde venía la voz.

-No empieces con eso.-

-O venga ambos sabemos que te has oxidado.- mi padre se encontraba ante alguien con la espada en alto, la otra persona estaba de espaldas a mí y vestía con ropas que le quedaban algo grandes, también tenía una espada en sus manos.

-Te recuerdo que nunca llegaste a vencerme.-

La risa de mi padre me hizo sonreír, parecía divertirse era tan raro verlo reír abiertamente, siempre parecía estar triste y cuando lo veía sonreír era solo cuando estaba con nosotros a solas y libre, sabía que mi padre amaba la libertad, nunca entendí como siendo así hacía todo lo que le pedían a veces.

-Ni tú a mí.-

-Será por eso que siempre acabamos aquí.-

-Tengo una teoría sobre ello, después tal vez te haga partícipe de ella.-

-Vaya señor Potter veo que su vocabulario se ha enriquecido.-

-Por desgracia así a tenido que ser, pero ¿que hay de ti?, ¿aun recuerdas como va esto?- sin esperar una respuesta lanzó su estocada, ante mí pude ver una vez más la maestría de mi padre con la espada y me quedé bastante sorprendida al ver como la otra persona respondía a sus ataques continuos, a pesar de estar luchando ambos en serio parecían divertirse como niños pequeños.

-Siempre te he preferido así.- escuché que decía mi padre y pude ver como tiraba de algo en la cabeza de la otra persona, y ahí me quede helada al ver que quien luchaba contra mi padre era una mujer.

-Eso es trampa, así no puedo moverme libremente.- recriminó esta enfadada, ese tono de voz me sonó conocido, la mujer hizo una cinta y tras algunos movimientos alucinantes hizo a mi padre retroceder hasta quedar atrapado entre el cuerpo de ella y la pared del fondo.

-Yo siempre te he preferido así.- escuché que decía esta a su vez mientras sonreía, abrí la puerta al vez como mi padre sonreía y me quedé helada cuando este hizo algo y ambos cayeron al suelo, la habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que no pude identificar a la mujer pero eso me dio igual y más cuando vi a mi padre reír y besar a la misma.

Me enfadé mucho y sin pensar cogí una de las espadas que ambos habían soltado y grite:

-Padre.-

Ambos se separaron al instante y él dijo:

-¿Lily?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿creí que estabas en tus clases?-

Sin responderle me lancé hacía él enfadada, sabía que mi madre no era tan libre como esa mujer, pero no dejaría que por ello mi padre la engañase así como así, me lancé con espada en mano contra él, este me miró sorprendido por mi arrebato y se apartó de mi camino quedando de rodillas a un lado de la mujer que seguía sin moverse.

-¿Pero qué haces Lil?-

-¿Cómo has podido?, se lo diré a madre.-

-¿Decir qué?- la puerta se abrió aun más y por esta entraron Mcgonagall y Sirius.

-¿Así que aquí te escondías Harry?-

-Maldita sea.- escuché que murmuraba mi padre y sin prestar atención a Sirius o Mcgonagall, se dispuso a ayudar a la chica que se encontraba aun en el suelo: -¿Estás bien?- lo escuché pregunta con una cálida sonrisa, lo que me enfado aun más porque esas sonrisas eran solo de mi madre y nuestras de nadie más.

-Si, no te preocupes Harry.-

-No lo llames así.-

-Me parece James que no deberías de tratar así a …-

-¿La querida de mi padre?-

-¿Qué querida?- mi abuelo apareció en ese momento y vi como mi padre abría los ojos al máximo y me miraba irritado para después decir:

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué querida?-

-Te vi besarla, no digas que no, estaba besándola cuando entre.-

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- dijo este enfadado mientras caminaba hacía las ventanas, aun no había suficiente luz en el lugar por lo que aun no había descubierto quien era la que estaba intentando conquistar a mi padre.

Claro está que me quedé helada cuando las cortinas fueron abiertas y me encontré con la mirada de mi madre que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba con ternura.

-¿Madre?-

-Hasta donde yo se si.- escuché que decía mi padre enfadado lo que me hizo enrojecer, solté la espada que tenía y me puse rígida.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-

-Que James en lugar de estar entrenando como debería se encontraba husmeando por ahí y nos encontró en un pequeño juego.- dijo mi padre ahora rojo no se si por el enfado.

Mi tío Sirius estalló en risas mientras que Mcgonagall ahogaba un gritito y miraba a mi madre:

-Lady Potter no puede ir por ahí con esas ropas, ¿qué dirán en la corte?-

-Minerva querida, no creo que hoy vayan a verla muchas personas, además pienso que no esperaban tener mucho público hoy.- dijo mi tío Sirius sin dejar de reír.

-Ya basta Sirius, ahora creo que los tres Potter deben retomar sus respectivas responsabilidades.- fruncí el ceño a la vez que mi padre gruñía ante las palabras de mi abuelo mientras mi madre nos miraba a ambos sin contener una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó a mí padre y tras revolverle el cabello y darle un tierno beso en los labios le dijo:

-Paciencia esta noche hablamos, yo voy a ir a la biblioteca a buscar a Lily.- palidecí ante sus palabras, se acercó a mí y en lugar de revolverme el cabello como solía hacer con James cuando este estaba cerca me guiño un ojo y se marchó.

-Te espero en la sala del trono Harry en unos momentos.- mi padre tan solo gruño y todos abandonaron el lugar Mcgonagall por donde se había marchado mi madre.

Me quede allí sola con mi padre quien me miraba muy serio, lo vi caminar hacía la espada que había estado utilizando antes y la cogió me miró y pudo ver que estaba algo enfadado conmigo:

-Coge tú espada Hijo.- la forma en que dijo esa palabra me hizo estremecer, supe enseguida que estaba enfadado conmigo negué y coloqué ambas manos detrás de mi espalda, el sonrió de medio lado caminó hasta estar enfrente de mi y cogió él mismo la espada me cogió una de las manos y colocó la espada en la misma para seguidamente colocar su mano en mi cabello y quitarme la goma que llevaba puesta en el mismo que lo recogía de forma que parecía mi hermano:

-Veamos si sacas provecho de engañar a tú instructor todos los días o no.-

-¿No me vas a castigar?-

-¿Por parecerte a tus padres?- me dijo este sencillamente mientras sonreía, yo a mí sonreí y me coloqué en posición.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo mientras me decía que empezara, tras asentir fijé mis ojos acaramelados en los verdes de él y ambos comenzamos a bailar, me percaté de que mi madre tenía razón el cabello era un estorbo en la lucha y más si era como el mío un cabello negro azabache terriblemente indomable como el de mi padre.

Yo había heredado parte de su carácter y su cabello, mi hermano tenía sus ojos verdes y estoy segura que también su agudeza y astucia, aunque la verdad es que algo me decía que en cuanto mi hermano descubriese que no solo mi padre amaba las espadas se centraría algo más en estas, ya que admiraba a madre incluso más de lo que yo a padre.

&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&

"…_.__Erase una vez, ese es el principio de cualquier cuento, que al final debería de tener un final al que todos les gustase, un final que sin duda sería el ideal._

_Pero como no sé si será un buen final, ni si la historia será de esa clase en la que la gente siempre acaba feliz, nos ahorraremos ese principio, y comenzaremos con hablaros, de la ciudad en donde esta historia está ambientada._

_También os diré que esta historia es otra más en que la magia y la fantasía están impresas._

_En una ciudad en la que se acababa de librar una de las peores guerras, dos personas corrían todo lo que podían por un bosque bastante oscuro, al parecer la luz no llegaba hasta ese lugar, llevaban ya muchas horas corriendo, pero parecía que no conseguían escapar de esas manos que los perseguían._

_Después de tanto tiempo ocultándose habían acabado por encontrarlos, y precisamente esa noche, una de ellas llevaba en sus manos algo que aferraba a su pecho como si nada más tuviese importancia y es que la verdad era que para ellos eso era lo único que realmente importaba._

_La otra cubierta con una capa negra que sin duda lo ocultaba de todo iba un poco más adelantada, ambos parecían estar sufriendo lo indecible, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse no aun._

_-No puedo más.- la primera de los dos cayó rendida al suelo sin poder caminar más._

_-Por favor un último esfuerzo, tenemos que lograrlo.-_

_-Pero es que no puedo seguir con esto, mi poder mágico se está agotando, no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar sin que mis heridas sangren, y estoy segura de que las tuyas están de la misma forma.- Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los de la otra persona, que se agachó a su lado, para mirar a los ojos de la persona que más había amado en su vida._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que llegar por él.-_

_-Lo sé, se que si no lo conseguimos no tendrá un futuro, no tendrá nada, pero tienes que entender, que necesitamos descansar un poco.-_

_-Lily no te has dado cuenta, de la oscuridad que nos embarga, esas criaturas de la noche están cerca, y en esta oscuridad nos podrán coger antes.-_

_-James no sé como pudimos acabar en esto.-_

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero tenemos que seguir.- ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, y comenzaron de nuevo a caminar en esa eterna oscuridad, mientras que en otro lugar la luz del día era completamente visible._

_-Mira Lily ahí está el final de nuestra escapada, solo necesitamos llegar a la luz.-_

_Ambos esperanzados por ver la luz del día corrieron hacía esta, estaban tan atentos de que su camino al fin terminaría que ninguno se percató de las personas que los acababan de localizar, justo desde atrás, al igual que no se percataron de unas chispas rojas que alertaban a alguien de la llegada de ellos a aquel lugar._

_El hombre creyéndose a salvo se giró para coger a la mujer entre sus brazos._

_-Lo hemos conseguido Lily ahora solo nos queda hacer una cosa, y todo habrá terminado.-_

_-Eso espero.-_

_Se giraron ambos quitándose las capuchas de sus túnicas, rebelando así sus rostros, los dos no serían mayores de 30 años, los ojos de la chica, eran verdes y su cabello rojo como el fuego lo llevaba pillado en una pequeña trenza, su cabello era de largo hasta su cintura._

_El hombre por su parte, tenía el cabello negro azabache, totalmente revuelto y no por la carrera ni por nada en particular sino porque era así de indomable igual a su dueño, mientras que sus ojos eran color café ahora con un brillo especial en ellos al ver que tenían una pequeña oportunidad para escapar._

_Caminaban uno al lado del otro, mientras que la mujer apretaba contra su pecho a un pequeño bebe que llevaba en sus manos, un niño de apenas un año de edad, su pelo era idéntico al de su padre sin ninguna duda, mientras que si el niño hubiese abierto sus ojos se podrían ver ese verde que tenía su madre._

_Caminaron un poco más y ante ellos se pudo ver un pueblo que sin ninguna duda aun no había sido arrasado, sus pasos se encaminaron hasta el lugar._

_Ellos por su parte habían perdido su casa, sus tierras, su familia y amigos, todo había quedado destrozado al paso de esos miserables que se creían dioses de ese mundo._

_Odiaba a esos malditos que creían que la magia era un arma ideal para reinar ante todos._

_Por perder habían perdido hasta su vida, de eso no les cabía ninguna duda, sabían que seguían caminando gracias a su magia que los estaba aguantando para poder salvar a su hijo pequeño._

_Deseaban desesperadamente que su hijo pudiese vivir, y aunque sabían que no era el mejor momento en el que vivir ni el mejor lugar, no querían que el muriera ya._

_Sabían que no podrían estar a su lado, que no lo volverían a ver nunca, pero sin ninguna duda, lo único que deseaban era que él viviese._

_James cayó de rodillas su corazón comenzaba a fallar, se levantó reuniendo toda la fuerza posible respirando agitadamente._

_Lily paró sus pasos y se acercó a él._

_-Lily tienes que seguir aunque yo me paré no te fijes en mi, mira el pueblo ya está cerca, si me vuelvo a caer quiero que avances sin mí.-_

_-Pero James.-_

_-Lily, los dos sabemos que nuestras heridas no se pueden curar tarde o temprano ambos caeremos, mejor que sea cuando él este a salvo y no que lo dejemos solo y desamparado.-_

_Lily asintió con pesar y dijo:_

_-Pero si he de morir preferiría hacerlo a tú lado.-_

_-Yo también, pero Lily, él es más importante que lo que nosotros podríamos querer y desear, además uno de nuestros deseos es ese, que él esté bien.-_

_-Tienes razón.-_

_Comenzaron de nuevo su camino, pero al llegar más cerca del pueblo se fijaron en que este estaba rodeado por una muralla._

_-James no es un pueblo, es una ciudad.-_

_-Mejor así al menos les será más difícil poder acabar con ella, y él podrá vivir más tiempo.-_

_-¿Pero y si no nos abren las puertas?, James ya sabes que no se fían de todo el mundo.-_

_-Lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo venga corre.-_

_Ambos corrieron un poco hasta llegar cerca de las puertas y se detuvieron al caer a sus pies una flecha:_

_-Alto ¿quién va?-_

_-Necesitamos entrar.- gritó James desde abajo._

_-Lo lamento pero las puertas no se abren en estos tiempos para nadie.-_

_-¿Ni siquiera para un bebe?-_

_-No creo que vos seáis uno.-_

_-Pero él sí lo es, por favor dadle cobijo solo a él, nosotros no lo queremos, abrid solo por él os lo rogamos.-_

_Desde lo alto de las almenas de la muralla el soldado fijaba su mirada en las dos personas de abajo, podía sentir su aura, y estaba seguro de que al igual que él tenían conocimientos de magia, y en esos tiempos no te podías fiar de nadie._

_-Si lo único que queréis es dejar al niño, ponerlo aquí.- gritó él desde arriba, cogió un cubo ató una cuerda a este y comenzó a bajarlo._

_Lily miró indecisa a James, este sonrió con pesar les hubiese gustado saber con quién se quedaría su hijo entonces gritó:_

_-¿Qué harás con él?-_

_El soldado se desconcertó con esa pregunta, que demonios podía pensar ese hombre que haría con el crío, pues lo llevaría a casa y buscaría alguien que se hiciese cargo de él ¿qué más podría hacer?_

_-Pues ¿qué más? Buscar alguien que se haga cargo de él.-_

_-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?- preguntó James._

_-¿Quién quiere saberlo?-_

_-Un hombre desesperado por saber que cumplirá su palabra.-_

_-Dígame quien es y le diré quién soy yo.-"_

-Así que aquí estas.- Pegue tremendo salto que me golpee con el tablero de la mesa, pues como estaba escondido debajo de una de las mesas más apartadas para que nadie me descubriese mientras me escaqueaba de mis prácticas de espada y Lil las recibía por mí.

Agradecía que nuestro maestro de armas no fuese muy espabilado, ya que sin duda alguien como Severus Snape hubiese notado el cambio enseguida sobre todo porque mis ojos eran verdes y los de mi hermana acaramelados, además de que nuestros caracteres eran completamente opuestos, pero ese Terry Boot no tenía muchas luces cuando lo sacabas del campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando las clases corrían a cargo de Hagrid, esa era otra historia diferente, nunca podía escapar siempre me encontraba y cuando le preguntaba cómo lo hacía me decía que mi padre era mejor que yo huyendo y casi nunca lo había logrado.

Sirius era otro imposible de esquivar, aunque la verdad es que tampoco lo intentaba seriamente porque me agradaba pasar rato con él mientras me contaba sus incontables travesuras cuando era niño.

Mi padre se pasaba horas escuchando esas historias conmigo y mi hermana, mientras mi madre nos observaba sentada cerca de papa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mi madre cuando vio tremendo golpe que me había dado, ocasionando que soltase mi libro y la mirase mientras me sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿me vas a castigar?- pregunté rápidamente ya que sabiéndome descubierto nadie me libraría de una reprimenda y de tener que ir a entrenar doblemente hoy.

Mi madre sonrió de medio lado y tras sacarme de debajo de la mesa y recoger el libro que había en el suelo me dijo:

-¿Por qué debería de castigarte si te encuentras entrenando con Terry en estos momentos?-

Baje mi mirada avergonzado ya nos había pillado, ¿se habían terminado mis cambios con Lil?

Mi madre me revolvió el cabello y yo al miré de regreso al hacerlo fruncí el ceño:

-¿Por qué vas vestida de hombre?-

-¿Por qué crees tú que tu hermana Lily ama tanto las espadas?, ¿no creerás que solo tú padre es bueno con ellas?- debió de ver mi escepticismo ante esa afirmación reflejado en mi cara porque puso ambas manos en jarra y me replico:- Con que esas tenemos, muy bien jovencito sígueme.-

Mire el libro que mi padre había dejado reposando encima de la mesa y después a ella, ¿A dónde me llevaría?, ¿Cuándo podría retomar mi lectura?

-Deja eso hay, no tardaremos mucho, no necesito más que un momento para hacerte ver lo equivocado que estás jovencito.-

Suspiré algo abatido al ver que tendría que posponer mi lectura un buen rato y seguí a mi madre.

Me pareció raro que nadie dijera nada ni hiciera un comentario por las ropas que portaba mi madre, pero después de todo era la futura reina de reinas así que no podían decirle muchas cosas que digamos.

Llegamos enseguida al campo de entrenamiento y fruncí el ceño al no ver a Lil con Terry, ¿acaso se había escaqueado del entrenamiento?, ¿por eso me habían pillado?, tendría que tener algunas palabras con ella ese no era el trato, yo hacía sus tareas tontas de lectura y ella me cubría con la espada, ¿por qué no estaba por ahí?

-Mi señora, ¿vos aquí?- escuché la voz de Hagrid, esta tan solo asintió y dijo:

-Si yo aquí, no sé de que te sorprendes Hagrid, además james quiere mostrarme que tan bueno se ha hecho con la espada.-

Hagrid rompió a reír y cuando pasé a su lado este me susurro:

-Que tengas suerte.-

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, ¿por qué lo decía?, se que no era un experto en esto, pero para perder contra mi madre, ¿una dama de la realeza?, mi madre me entregó una espada y ella cogió otra estas eran de entrenamiento para que ninguno de nosotros sufriera ningún daño en este absurdo.

Caminamos hasta una de las arenas de entrenamiento y ella se colocó en posición tras cogerse el cabello de forma que no le estorbara, yo hice lo propio y así ambos nos enfrascamos en una pequeña pelea.

&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&

Definitivamente eran hijos de Harry y Hermione, además de nietos de Lily y james, sin duda el trono de Mercury estaba bien resguardado por un buen tiempo más, desde la torre donde llevaba más de medio día esperando a que mi nieto Harry viniese a recibir su lección de política a la cual no había asistido como a ninguna de las otras del día, pude ver a los cuatro en la arena del palacio luchando dos contra dos, mientras que Sirius, Remus, Nympadora, y la hija de Godrig Anian la cual había conquistado el corazón del siempre amante de su soltería Sirius Black, los contemplaban divertidos cada cual animando a sus favoritos.

Los reyes del trono de Plata habían tenido que regresar de su visita, y por ello ya no se encontraban en palacio, los Malfoy se encontraban en su casa intentando que Ginny no sufriera mucho más en el final de su tercer embarazo.

Neville Longbottom seguramente estaría planeando la nueva huída de Harry y Hermione, que estaba seguro no faltaba mucho para que se llevase a cabo, ese chico era demasiado listo, ni siquiera Remus se conseguía adelantar a sus trampas, pero es que Harry y Neville juntos eran muy astutos.

Lily se estaba enfrentando a su madre y Harry a james el cual parecía por primera vez muy motivado para aprender lo que le tocaba aprender, al parecer la idea de Lady Potter de mostrarles a sus dos hijos como era ella en verdad no había sido tan mala después de todo, al menos en lo que se refiere a james, porque con Lil, no sabía que íbamos a hacer con esa pequeñaja, que cada día se parecía más a Harry, encima de todo era la mayor de los dos por lo que el trono le correspondía a ella cuando Harry abdicara, cosa que estaba muy seguro no tardaría en hacer en cuanto creyese tener una oportunidad.

Solo esperaba que el elegido para estar a su lado mereciera la pena, de hecho creía ya conocer al candidato idóneo para ello.

Sonreí de medio lado mientras veía como una nueva persona se unía a ver las luchas en la arena, no conseguí al padre, ¿pero quién me dice que no consigo al hijo?

Albus Dumbledore sentía una vez más que su mente comenzaba a funcionar trazando planes mientras sus ojos no se despejaban del joven que contaba con dos años más que Lil y James, si, el heredero de los Lupin era un gran candidato muy parecido a su padre.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de planear cosas?, no, Albus Dumbledore no sería Albus Dumbledore si no maquinara en todo momento, otra cosa es que sus maquinaciones saliesen como él esperaba.

-¿Otra vez perdido en tus planes?-

-Quién sabe Gellert, quien sabe.-

Mientras estos miraban por la ventana vieron como otro joven un año menor que Lupin entraba en la arena para recoger la espada que James había perdido y situarse ante la pequeña Lily Potter, se trataba nada más y anda menos que el hijo mayor de Lady Ginny Malfoy y Lord Draco Malfoy, su sonrisa de superioridad incitó el orgullo de la mayor de los Potter y aceptó su reto encantada.

Albus frunció el ceño mientras Gellert reía abiertamente y le golpeaba en el hombro para decirle:

-De nuevo tendremos problemas ¿no es así?- sin más dejó a su amigo marcharse mientras él observaba a esos dos luchar, ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber contratiempos?, de todas formas él no se rendiría de eso ni hablar, sino no sería rey de reyes.

_**FIN**_

_**&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&**_

_**Ahora si este es el fin de Encontrando lo buscado, espero que os haya gustado hasta el final, me imagino que ya sabréis de que hablaba en el principio del cap, pero por si no os disteis cuenta el libro que estaba leyendo James es el principio de otra historia que tiene como protas a los personajes del mundo de Jk, pero no tiene mucho que ver, excepto parentescos y esas cosas.**_

_**Está en vuestra mano decidir si queréis leerla o no, decídmelo en el review, nos vemos en mis otras historias.**_


End file.
